The Bet
by anandika
Summary: Isabella Swan é obrigada a casar com um homem que, alem de rude e mal educado, nem a nota, por causa de um complicado acerto que seu pai fez um pouco antes de morrer com o seu sócio... Edward Cullen. Edward, apesar de revoltado com as condições do acordo, resolveu aceitar o desafio de domar a fera e assim alem de conseguir tudo o que mais sonhou na vida.
1. Sinopse

**The Bet**

Isabella Swan é obrigada a casar com um homem que, alem de rude e mal educado, nem a nota, por causa de um complicado acerto que seu pai fez um pouco antes de morrer com o seu sócio... Edward Cullen.

Edward, apesar de revoltado com as condições do acordo, resolveu aceitar o desafio de domar a fera e assim alem de conseguir tudo o que mais sonhou na vida e ainda se vingar do por ter sido tão humilhado e sujeito aos caprichos do velho Charlie Swan.

Ele apostou alto e estava disposto a ir até o fim para conseguir seus objetivos.

Já ela foi obrigada a ceder e aceitar todas as condições impostas pelo terrível acordo.

Ele estava confiante de que tudo sairia da maneira que ele planejou e que a aposta feita, no calor do ódio que ele sentia pelo seu sócio, já estaria ganha.

A única coisa com que ele não contava era que Bella, a pequena megera, seria o maior e melhor desafio da sua vida.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**A cinco anos atrás...**

Edward Anthony Cullen, um jovem empresário de 28 anos, estava sentado na recepção da sala do seu novo sócio esperando a sua vez de falar com ele.

Este seria o seu primeiro encontro com o temido 'todo poderoso' da mineração inglesa e Edward mexia freneticamente em seu palmtop, tentando encontrar alguma distração para a sua espera que já durava mais de uma hora, quando a porta se abriu e por ela passou uma linda garota.

Isabella.

Filha única do temido Sr. Swan. 16 anos, cabelos castanhos ondulados, pele muito branca e olhos azuis expressivos.

Muito inteligente, mas muito geniosa e mimada.

Ela adentrou a sala com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto, já se dirigindo a Jules, secretária de seu pai.

- Jules, por favor, avise a meu pai que eu já estou aqui e que não estou muito a fim de esperar não...– falou mal humorada e a secretária pegou o telefone, discando alguns números.

- Daqui a pouco ele te chama Bella... – a jovem senhora falou sorrindo para a garota – Sente-se um pouco.

- Não, obrigada Jules – ela fez bico – Prefiro tomar um ar.

Quase marchando, se dirigiu à janela a fim de olhar a rua e se distrair enquanto esperava seu pai decidir atendê-la, mas parou no meio do caminho, hipnotizada ao notar o lindo desconhecido que se encontrava sentado em uma das poltronas da recepção.

_Quem é este Deus Grego?_ Isabella pensou, não conseguindo conter sua expressão surpresa ao ver o jovem, de cabelos acobreados e sorriso torto olhando para ela fixamente.

_Quem é esta criança? _Este foi o primeiro pensamento de Edward ao ver aquela garota pequenina e magricela em sua frente. _Tem cara de mimada_ ele a observou cuidadosamente.

Uma estranha tensão pairou no ar, enquanto seus olhos se encontraram e conectavam de maneira quase irreal.

- Bella, seu pai já está a sua espera – Jules, sentada à pequena mesa, falou quebrando o encanto do momento.

Isabella sorriu e deu uma ultima olhada para o 'Deus Grego' para então entrar serelepe na sala de seu pai, fazendo com que Edward a acompanhasse com os olhos, até que a porta fosse fechada.

Suspirando resignado, ele voltou a sua atenção para seu palmtop.

Era certeza que a sua espera ainda duraria um tempo.

Esta foi a primeira vez que os olhares de Edward e Bella se cruzaram.

E mal sabiam eles que, anos depois, estes mesmos olhos seriam o céu e o inferno um do outro.


	3. O acordo X A aposta

**O acordo X A aposta**

Edward Cullen tinha acabado de chegar à sua sala na Diamond Mineração e estava sentado à sua mesa, analisando e assinando alguns papeis importantes quando o telefone começou a tocar insistentemente.

Eram 7 horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira e depois de um final de semana agitado em Ibiza, onde se divertiu com alguns amigos e muitas mulheres, ele resolveu chegar cedo à empresa para adiantar seu trabalho sem ser incomodado, mas isto era impossível, sendo o sócio dele quem era.

Nem precisou olhar o visor do telefone para saber quem o incomodava tão cedo.

- Que coisa! – ele falou, deixando sua caneta cair no chão – Não se pode trabalhar em paz quando este velho esta aqui na empresa não?

O velho em questão era Charlie Swan, principal acionista e presidente do conselho da empresa da qual ele tinha comprados algumas ações a alguns anos atrás e onde, agora, era diretor de finanças, alem de membro do conselho.

- Pode falar, Sr. Swan – Edward atendeu o telefone já sem paciência.

- Quero que você venha a minha sala o mais rápido possível – o velho esbravejou no outro lado da linha irritado.

Edward revirou os olhos e olhou para a pilha de papeis a sua frente. O dia de trabalho seria longo...

Ele tinha uma reunião importante à tarde e não queria perder seu tempo com as implicâncias baratas de Charlie Swan.

Não hoje, que ele estava tão relaxado.

- Estou terminado de analisar alguns documentos. – Edward falou mecanicamente – E em meia hora estou na sala do senhor.

- É bom mesmo Cullen, tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar com o senhor – Charlie falou e desligou o telefone.

_- _Era só o que me faltava para a manhã de uma segunda-feira. Charlie Swan em meu pé_ - _Edward pensou alto, pegando a caneta no chão e a colocando ao lado dos papeis.

Charlie Swan, além de sócio de Edward, era o seu inferno particular. O velho não perdia uma oportunidade de enquadrá-lo na frente de quem fosse. Seja na frente dos outros acionistas, seja na frente de seus subordinados. Tinha prazer em fazer com que ele fique em reuniões até tarde, o impedindo de sair e curtir como jovens da sua idade. Ligava no meio do final de semana e o convocava para reuniões, dentre outras coisas irritantes.

Edward odeia o velho de verdade, não só por que ele pega em seu pé, mas também porque ele faz sempre questão de lembrar que manda na empresa.

Edward Cullen sempre foi empreendedor, tanto que aos 10 anos de idade já dava palpites nos negócios da família, uma pequena mercearia em uma cidadezinha no interior da Inglaterra. Quando completou 20 anos, começou a investir na bolsa de valores e foi assim que começou a ganhar dinheiro.

Há cinco anos atrás, comprou parte da empresa de mineração de Charlie Swan que passava por dificuldades e graças a seu grande talento para os negócios, em pouco tempo conseguiu torná-la rentável outra vez. E ele tinha certeza que era por esta razão que o velho Swan o odiava tanto e fazia da sua vida um inferno.

Inclusive, ele já tinha dito algumas vezes que não aceitava que um jovem tivesse tanto sucesso e que mandasse nele.

Edward se remexeu um pouco em sua cadeira e decidiu que os papeis ficariam para depois, pois era melhor enfrentar a fera logo e acabar com o seu tormento.

Ele seguiu a passos largos pelo corredor quase vazio da empresa, até a sala de Sr. Swan e bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar Edward – Charlie falou e Edward abriu a porta.

- Bom dia Sr, Swan, ao que devo o chamado em plena manhã de segunda-feira? – o cumprimentou respeitosamente.

Respeito. Era isto que Edward sempre esperou do seu sócio, mas nunca teve.

Isto era o mínimo que poderia ser feito. Serem respeitosos e cordiais, mas isto nunca aconteceu.

Não pela parte do intragável Charlie Swan.

- Sente-se, não tenho muito tempo – ele falou em tom de desdém e levanto os olhos dos papeis que se encontravam em sua mesa – Tenho uma coisa muito importante a te falar.

Edward puxou uma cadeira em frente da mesa de Swan e se sentou fazendo uma cara de tédio. Ele já sabia que o velho não tinha nada de importante para tratar com ele, apenas queria importuná-lo, mais uma vez.

- Sou todo ouvidos, senhor – Edward revidou no mesmo tom.

Charlie se ajeitou na cadeira e curvou o corpo para frente, tirando os óculos do rosto.

- O que tenho para te falar aqui hoje é muito sério, então preciso que você ouça cuidadosamente a todas as minhas palavras, estamos entendidos? – ele discursou com uma expressão imparcial do rosto.

Edward se limitou a assentir, imaginado o que o maluco e destemperado do Charlie Swan estava tramando.

- Tenho um acordo a te propor e é do tipo pegar ou largar. – o rosto de Charlie passou de imparcial para um sorrisinho leve, o que deixou Edward receoso.

- Estou aqui para ouvir – ele falou sem emoção e então o sócio disparou o seu discurso.

- O que tenho a te propor é o seguinte: Se você conseguir conquistar, se casar e viver com a minha única filha, Isabella, por um período de 2 anos eu o nomearei presidente do conselho administrativo da mineradora e você terá total controle das atividades da empresa. Mas, se você não conseguir conquistá-la ou se vocês vierem a se separar antes deste prazo, o controle da empresa voltará a ser meu.

Edward se calou em choque. O velho só podia estar louco. Que tipo de proposta indecorosa era esta?

- Eu sei que se tornar presidente do conselho é o seu sonho e eu posso realizá-lo em um piscar de olhos – Charlie voltou a falar com um sorrisinho nos lábios, diante do silencio de Edward.

- Por que? – Edward perguntou se sentindo perdido – O que o senhor ganhará em troca?

- O por que e o que eu ganharei não importa neste momento. Estou te oferecendo os meus bens mais preciosos por um propósito que, se você aceitar, um dia você saberá – ele sorriu um pouco mais – Então o que me diz? Aceita a minha Isabella como esposa e o conselho da empresa como presente de casamento?

Edward se levantou da cadeira em um pulo e então verbalizou toda a sua indignação.

- De Jeito nenhum! – ele gritou – Não sou do tipo de homem que aceita qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos. Não me envolverei com a sua filha por nada neste mundo, então a minha resposta é não. Estou em minha sala se precisar de algo.

Edward andou a passos pesados até a porta da sala.

O velho estava maluco. Só podia...

Onde se viu oferecer a própria filha assim a um estranho?

- Tem certeza Edward Cullen? - Charlie soltou uma gargalhada – Esta é uma proposta muito boa.

Edward parou no meio do caminho e soltou um suspiro. Ele não se deixaria atingir pelas loucuras do sócio.

- Tenho sim, senhor Swan, passar bem.

O velho soltou outra gargalhada antes de voltar a falar, em um tom rude.

- Está com medo Cullen? – velho Charlie o provocou – Aposto com você que não é capaz de domar a minha filha.

Edward parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta e olhou firmemente para o senhor de bigodes e cabelos meticulosamente esticado para trás, que agora sorria mais disfarçadamente.

Ele não deixaria que o Swan vencesse.

- E o que mais o senhor se propõe a me oferecer se isto acontecer? Casar-me com Isabella será um grande sacrifício da minha parte, então quero algo a mais que a presidência do conselho.– Edward estreitou os olhos para Charlie e ele soltou mais uma gargalhada.

- Se você conseguir fazer da minha filha uma pessoa mais amável e principalmente, se fizer ela confiar em você ao ponto de se casar, além de presidente da empresa, eu te venderei as minhas ações, fazendo com que você se tornar o maior acionista. Mas se não conseguir... – ele pausou e deu um riso perverso – Você me venderá a sua parte e sairá de vez da minha vida de uma vez por todas. O prazo que eu te dou para subir ao altar com minha querida filha é de 6 meses – ele se levantou da cadeira e parou em frente ao sócio - É pegar ou largar – estendeu a mão para um Edward sem ação, estático e pensativo.

A proposta era realmente tentadora, mas ele não estava entendendo o porquê de Charlie Swan abrir mão da sua empresa, a qual ele gostava tanto, apenas para ver a sua filha casada.

Será que Isabella é pior do que ele pensava?

Não podia ser! Não era possível!

Pelo que ele se lembrava dela, ela era apenas uma menina mimada e mal criada, que com um pouquinho de jeito e com sua boa lábia, cairia em suas garras facilmente.

Edward, então, se lembrou de alguns encontros que tivera com a filha do seu sócio em festas da empresa ao longo destes anos. Isabella sempre comparecia as festas com uma garota loira e ficava sempre pelos cantos, não conversando com ninguém.

Ele nunca parou para conversar com ela e as poucas pessoas que se aventuraram tinham uma opinião em comum: Ela era mal humorada e temperamental.

Resumindo, uma pequena megera: esta era a sua fama na empresa do pai.

Ele também lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu, quando ela entrou marchando na sala de espera de Charlie no dia da sua primeira reunião com o velho, e a achou uma criança. Uma criança mimada e mal educada.

Apesar disto tudo, ele confiava em seu poder de convencimento, então não seria muito difícil ter que conquistá-la casar-se com ela, pois ele é bem bonitinha e provavelmente daria uma boa esposa, o que compensaria o seu mau humor.

Se o preço que ele teria que pagar era este, então valeria a pena tentar.

Ele iria apostar neste casamento de fachada.

- Ok! Então se eu conseguir fazer com a jovem Isabella se case comigo, a maior parte da empresa será minha, não terei que aturar o senhor na minha cola o dia inteiro e ainda serei o presidente do conselho? – Edward perguntou atônito.

- Sim Cullen, é isto mesmo que você ouviu e você tem a minha palavra – Charlie voltou a estender a mão arrogante – A minha condição para que você consiga tudo o que você sonhou é que você se case com minha filha Isabella e se mantenha casado pelo tempo determinado. Simples assim.

Edward se aproximou dele e apertou a sua mão firmemente, selando tanto o acordo, como a aposta.

- Eu aceito! – sorriu vitorioso - E se eu não conseguir, tem a minha palavra que vendo as minhas ações e saio da vida do senhor para sempre.

Charlie sorriu largo, assim como Edward.

Estava sendo muito fácil para eles conseguir o que queria.

- Já que firmamos o nosso acordo, que tal começar a tentar conquistá-la?- Charlie bateu amigavelmente no ombro de Edward - No sábado darei uma festa pelos 21 anos dela –continuou, se afastando e sentando outra vez em sua poltrona – E você é nosso convidado especial...Espero que você compareça para ver a beleza que é a minha querida filha.

- Irei sim Charlie, pode me esperar – Edward falou e sorrindo cinicamente saiu da sala do sócio.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para a sua sala, um plano para conquistar a pequena megera se formou em sua cabeça.

E era nesta festa ele começaria a colocá-lo em prática.


	4. Isabella: O problema

**Isabella: O problema**

Era noite de sábado e a mansão dos Swan estava lindamente decorada para mais uma grande festa. Garçons serviam o que havia de mais sofisticado em matéria de comida e bebidas aos jovens convidados que se divertiam e conversavam animadamente espalhados nos salões e jardins da casa.

Era chegado o dia da festa de 21 anos de Isabella Swan, evento muito esperado e anunciado pelas colunas sociais dos mais diversos jornais de Londres.

Enquanto Charlie Swan fazia as vezes de anfitrião perfeito, circulando pelo salão com um sorriso aberto no rosto, sua filha Isabella estava trancada em seu quarto, no segundo pavimento da casa, junto com a sua prima Rosalie Hale, ainda decidindo o que usar nesta noite.

- Está lindo Bella. – Rosalie abriu um sorriso ao ver Isabella sair do seu closet vestida em um vestido curtinho preto e bege de renda e um ombro só.

- Não sei Rose – ela fez muxoxo – Estou achando muito curto, muito apertado, muito chamativo – ela deu uma voltinha, se olhando no espelho em todos os ângulos possíveis.

- Curto nada Bella, está ótimo! – Rosalie levantou-se da poltrona e pegou a prima pela mão – Vamos, vou fazer uma maquiagem bem bonita e vamos descer antes que seu pai mande nos buscar.

Sem protestar, Bella deu um longo suspiro e seguiu Rosalie até o banheiro.

Rose fez uma maquiagem leve, apenas marcando os lábios de Bella em batom bem vermelho, enquanto Bella olhava tudo e achava um exagero aquela arrumação toda enquanto ela estava tão triste.

- Pronto, Está linda! – Rose se afastou com um sorriso satisfeito e pegou seus sapatos para que elas os calcassem.

- Eu mereço... – Bella suspirou e fez uma carranca.

- Ânimo Bellinha! –ela se sentou na poltrona para calçar os sapatos – Tire esta carranca do rosto e vamos curtir a linda festa que seu pai preparou para você.

- Linda festa... Só para isto que ele serve, fazer festas e exibir a família feliz que não existe – Bella murmurou.

- Bella... – Rose murmurou, mas sabia que no fundo a prima tinha razão.

Aquela felicidade toda era uma grande farsa que só as pessoas mais íntimas sabiam.

Enquanto as duas primas davam os últimos retoques em seus visuais, uma voz autoritária ecoou pelo corredor.

- Isabella, o Sr Swan está mandando a senhorita descer agora por que seus convidados já chegaram e a imprensa está aqui para fotografá-la.

Era Consuelo, a terrível governanta da família Swan.

- Avise a ele que eu já estou indo! – Bella gritou irritada para a mulher que ela sempre detestou.

Consuelo foi contratada por Charlie Swan para tomar conta de Bella após o terrível acidente que destruiu a sua família.

Isabella era uma garotinha saltitante, alegre e expansiva, única e amada filha de Charlie e Renée Swan, até que, a 10 anos atrás, um acidente de carro na estrada de Liverpool à Londres, matou a sua mãe quando eles voltavam das férias de meio de ano.

Após aquele dia a sua vida de transformou completamente. A garota alegre e cheia de vida, se tornou cada vez mais retraída. Seu pai que antes era amoroso e sorridente, caiu em uma profunda tristeza, se dedicando cada dia mais ao trabalho e a deixando nas mãos das babás e da terrível governanta, que não fazia a mínima questão de ser simpática com ela.

Charlie nunca deixou nada lhe faltar, sempre enchendo-a de mimos e presentes caros, mas nunca demonstrou se importar com ela, nem lhe deu amor e carinho, fazendo com que ela se sentisse muito solitária e revoltada.

Bella tinha certeza que seu pai não a amava, pois ele era incapaz de demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção para ela, sendo sempre frio e distante quanto estavam sozinhos.

Os únicos momentos em que ele se esforçava em parecer amoroso eram momentos como estes, onde muitas pessoas os observavam e ele tinha a obrigação de parecer o pai perfeito e devotado.

Depois da morte da sua mãe, só restou à pequena Isabella o amor da sua tia Elisabeth Hale e de seus dois primos Rosalie e Jasper.

Bella sempre foi muito ligada a eles desde a infância, quando todos passavam as férias juntos no haras do falecido marido da sua tia e após a morte da sua mãe, este laço só estreitou-se.

Logo após o acidente, Elizabeth tentou levar Bella para morar com ela, mas Charlie a impediu, dizendo que não queria ser separado do único pedaço de Renée que o restou, mas isto não a impediu de dar muito amor e atenção a querida sobrinha.

A relação de Bella com Jasper e Rose também era muito estreita, sendo eles seus mais leais confidentes. Eles eram o seu porto seguro, aquelas pessoas com que ela podia contar a qualquer dia.

Jasper era apaixonado por ela e ela sabia disto, mas o único sentimento que ela nutria por ele era a amizade irrestrita entre dois primos que se apoiavam muito.

Bella pegou a mão de Rosalie e colocando um sorriso falso no rosto, que de tão treinado já saía naturalmente, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu a grande escada que ligava os quartos à sala principal da casa.

Ela segurou no corrimão e começou a descer degrau a degrau, seguida por Rosalie, enquanto os convidados as olhavam encantados e os flashs dos fotógrafos pipocava em seu rosto.

Charlie veio até ela e pegou a sua mão, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Está linda, minha filha – ele deu um sorriso e a levou para frente da mesa do bolo.

- Não precisa fingir... Ninguém está nos ouvindo– ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça e os flashs foram disparados em sua direção, outra vez.

- Não estou fingindo... – ele falou e Bella fez uma careta sem querer discutir este assunto mais uma vez com ele.

Depois de pousar para muitas e muitas fotos ao lado do seu pai, sempre com o seu sorriso forçado, Bella resolveu procura Rose e Jasper para com eles, cumprimentar seus muitos convidados.

- Como você está bonita, Bella! – Jasper Hale, seu primo e eterno apaixonado a cumprimentou dando-lhe um beijo na testa e piscando o olho para ela.

- Obrigada Jazz! – Bella o abraçou – Você também está lindo.

Jasper riu e lhe deu mais um beijo.

- Venha Bellinha – Rose a abraçou pelo outro lado – Seus convidados querem te ver.

Apesar de ser muito tímida e reservada, Bella sempre teve muitos amigos, seja os que ela fez na famosa St. Patrick School, onde estudou por toda a sua vida, sejam os amigos da Chelsea College, onde ela cursa Design, então a sua festa estava cheia de jovens que ao vê-la, saíram ao seu encontro para parabenizá-la.

Bella circulou pelos salões cumprimentados a todos seus colegas, amigos e amigos de seu pai, sempre tentando ser o mais simpática possível.

Ela não estava feliz com aquela festa mas as pessoas que ali estavam não tinham culpa da sua infelicidade, então fingir era o melhor que ela podia fazer.

Terminada a sua obrigação, ela logo foi ao encontro da sua tia, que estava sentada em uma das mesas do jardim, acompanhada de alguns amigos.

- Minha princesa, parabéns – Elizabeth, se levantou e abraçou a sobrinha apertado – Até parece que foi ontem que eu estava no hospital com a minha querida irmã esperando a hora de você nascer e hoje aqui está você tão linda, uma mulher forte e determinada, como sua mãe sempre quis que você fosse.

Bella sorriu largo apertou ainda mais Elizabeth em seus braços, grata pela presença especial da tia em sua vida.

Elizabeth Hale é irmã da mãe de Bella e assim como ela, sempre tinha um jeitinho especial de tratar a sobrinha, sempre a animando nos momentos certos, a confortando na dor e a apoiando sempre, era para o colo dela que Bella corria em seus muitos momentos de carência.

- Agora vá se divertir com a garotada minha princesa – Elizabeth se soltou dos braços de Bella e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – Estou aqui para o que você precisar.

Bella se afastou da mesa da tia e junto com os inseparáveis primos, foi conversar um pouco com seus colegas e amigos que estavam no bar montado junto da piscina.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, ela viu uma pequena movimentação e a voz do seu pai soou pela casa.

Era hora de mais um espetáculo de Charlie Swan.

- Vamos todos pessoal, vamos cantar os parabéns da minha linda filha, Isabella – Charlie anunciou ao microfone e todos se dirigiram a mesa redonda onde descansava um enorme bolo em tons de rosa e verde.

- Venha Bella! – Rose a chamou, já a puxando para o local dos parabéns.

No mesmo momento Edward Cullen adentrou a mansão dos Swan com uma caixinha nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábio, dando de cara com a linda aniversariante.

Isabella estava ainda mais bonita do que da última vez que ele se lembrava de tê-la visto.

A pele branquinha, os olhos azuis brilhantes, os cabelos escuros espessos e a boquinha carnuda, desenhada em um batom vermelho sangue.

Pequenina, mas encorpada. A cintura fina, as pernas longas e torneadas expostas naquele vestido curto, os seios e bumbum do tamanho certo.

Um corpo maravilhoso, exatamente do jeito que ele sempre gostou.

A menina magricela tinha se transformado em uma linda mulher.

Melhor, em uma mulher gostosa.

Uma tentação de dar água na boca.

Ao vê-la tão diferente e crescida, Edward teve a certeza que a sua missão seria mais agradável do que ele pensava.

Ter que casar-se com Isabella não seria nenhum sacrifício, já que ele teria aquele corpo maravilhoso ao seu dispor quando ele quisesse e bem entendesse.

Edward foi tirado dos seus pensamentos com o barulho das palmas e gritinhos animados de parabéns.

Agora todos os convidados estavam em volta da mesa cantando, animados, parabéns para Isabella.

Bella observava tudo, parada, ao lado do seu pai, seus primos e sua amada tia, lembrando do tempo em que ela era mais feliz, quando ela ainda tinha sua mãe para ampará-la.

Ela tinha algumas boas lembranças da sua mãe e as mais fortes delas eram o seu sorriso cativante, seus olhos azuis sempre tão doces e a sua voz suave cantando para ela dormir.

E como Bella sentia falta da sua mãe. Como ela queria compartilhar seus momentos com a mãe.

Uma lagrima se formou em seus olhos bem no tempo que as palmas e gritos cessaram e seu pai veio abraçá-la, sussurrando em seu ouvido 'feliz aniversário minha filha.', logo seguido por Jasper, que a tirou do chão e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, arrancando aplausos.

Quando Bella foi cortar o bolo, suas colegas começaram a brincar, dizendo que o primeiro pedaço tinha que ser de Jasper, o que fez Bella corar em um vermelho vivo e oferecer o pedaço de bolo a sua tia Elizabeth.

- Depois vocês me pagam... – Bella falou entre dentes para as meninas que ainda riam perto dela.

Enquanto ela andava indignada pelo meio da festa, alguns rapazes vieram falar com ela, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas ela apenas dava um sorrisinho sem graça e se afastava rapidamente, deixando os pobres falando sozinhos.

Edward observava Bella de longe, esperando a sua hora de entrar em cena e começar a colocar seu plano em prática.

E sua hora chegou quando Isabella parou sozinha no meio do salão, com as mãos na cintura, parecendo procurar por alguém.

- Isabella... – Edward se aproximou do alvo da sua conquista com um sorriso torto nos lábios – Não sei se você se lembra de mim, sou Edward Cullen, sócio do seu pai na mineradora, tudo bem? – estendeu a mão para ela.

Bella apertou a mão dele rapidamente e mirou a figura do homem alto e sensual à sua frente, atônita.

Edward Cullen.

Claro que ela se lembrava dele.

E como ela não lembraria do lindo sócio de seu pai?

Aquele que a fez suspirar anos a fio, desde a primeira vez que o viu, sentado na recepção da sala do seu pai, a uns 5 anos atrás.

Toda vez que o encontrava nas festas da mineradora, Bella ficava pelos cantos, sempre o observando e comentando com Rosalie como ele era bonito e charmoso. Como ela gostaria que ela a notasse.

Mesmo sempre usando aquelas roupas sóbrias, notava-se que Edward é um homem lindo. Mais ou menos 1.90 de altura, corpo musculoso, olhos verdes cheios de mistérios, cabelos acobreados meio bagunçados e o principal: o mais lindo sorriso da face da terra.

Um sorriso que fazia seu coração perder uma batida.

Mas, o que ele estava fazendo na festa dela?

Será que Charlie o tinha convidado?

Não, pouco provável já que Charlie odiava o sócio e não escondia isto de ninguém.

Então qual era a intenção dele ao vir a sua festa?

Bella não conseguia falar e perdida em pensamentos, ficou apenas o observado atentamente.

Diante do seu silêncio, Edward voltou a falar, com um sorriso no rosto, tentando tirar alguma reação dela.

- Para você, feliz aniversário - estendeu o presente que ele tinha escolhido com muito gosto para ela.

Bella piscou os olhos, quase enfeitiçada pelo sócio do seu pai, a quem que ela observou por muito tempo e que nunca teve oportunidade de se aproximar.

- Obrigada – finalmente murmurou, pegando o pacotinho nas mãos firmes de Edward e o abrindo delicadamente.

Dentro da caixinha de veludo, repousava uma delicada pulseira de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de coração salpicado por pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes.

- É muito bonita - Bella pegou a pulseira entre os dedos e sorrindo, olhou para Edward, que a observava atentamente.

Olhando-a assim, tão vulnerável, Edward achou que seria fácil dobrá-la e ele começou bem, já que uma das coisas que derretia as mulheres eram jóias e pelo olhar que Bella lançou para ele ao ver o presente, como previsto, ela tinha adorado a pulseira.

Ainda analisando as reações da bela mulher, ele concluiu que ou acusações sobre o gênio difícil de Isabella eram infundadas, ou ele tinha dado muita sorte em pegá-la em um dia de paz.

Charlie Swan, de um canto do salão, observava todo o ritual de conquista de Edward com um sorriso misterioso no rosto, apenas esperando mais um dos ataques de mau humor da sua linda Isabella.

Continuando seu meticuloso ritual, Edward sorriu para Bella e pegou a pequena jóia em suas mãos, virando seu pulso delicadamente e fechando a pulseira em sua volta.

- Perfeito – ele sorriu para uma Bella sem reação, admirando a jóia, que agora reluzia na pele clara do seu objeto de conquista – Quase tão linda quanto a dona.

E foi nesta hora que Bella se deu conta do que acontecia.

Provavelmente a presença do bonito homem em sua festa, não se devia a ela e sim a algo que ele queria resolver com o pai dela, como já aconteceu algumas vezes antes.

O leve sorriso que existia no rosto da garota desapareceu na mesma hora e a sua famosa carranca se formou.

- Pronto! – ela falou puxando seu braço e encarando o homem a sua frente – Se já terminou o seu papel de puxa saco, se divirta na festa... Bem longe de mim!

Ela virou de costas e saiu quase marchando em direção à Jasper, que descansava sentado no sofá, pegando o primo pelo braço e seguindo para a pista de dança abraçada a ele.

Mais alguns rapazes vieram falar animados com ela, mas ela nem os olhou, dançando sem parar com o primo.

Edward permaneceu parado por um momento, tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ele nunca tinha levado um fora de nenhuma mulher em sua vida e não seria Isabella Swan uma megera, fria, mal educada e principalmente muito temperamental, que mudaria isto.

Ele deu uma ultima olhada em direção à pista de dança e viu a megerinha, dançando animada com o mesmo rapaz alto e forte, da hora dos parabéns, que sorria sem parar e depois se dirigiu para a saída da festa.

Isto não ficaria assim.

Não mesmo.

Conquistar Isabella seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava e para colocar seu plano em ação, primeiro ele precisaria de respostas para algumas perguntas que surgiram naquela noite.

E a primeira e mais importante delas é qual era a relação de Isabella com o único rapaz que a fez sorrir, aquele que beijou a sua bochecha no final dos parabéns.

Aquele rapaz que agora dançava animado com seu objeto de cobiça, arrancando risinhos dela.

Descobrindo isto, ele saberia com que tipo de pessoa estaria lidando e como tirá-lo de vez da vida de Isabella.

Isabella percebendo que estava sendo observada, abraçou Jasper ainda mais forte e deu um sorrisinho para Edward, que bufou irritado.

Qual seria o interesse do lindo homem nela?

Porque havia algum interesse envolvido, já todos que se aproximavam eram por isso...

Algum interesse. Ou em se aproximar do seu pai, ou de usufruir do que ela tinha a proporcionar.

Ela já vivia atenta aos falsos galanteios e palavras bonitas, que no findo não queriam dizer nada.

Olhando para ele com indiferença, voltou a se concentrar na dança e rodopiou para fora do olhar inquisidor de Edward Cullen.

Apesar de sempre o achar lindo era somente mais um...

Mais um enganador, mais um que queria se aproveitar dela.

Enquanto Edward caminhava pelo jardim, indo para o seu carro perdido em pensamentos e teorias, Charlie Swan o puxou pelo braço e sorriu irônico.

- Cullen, se eu fosse você, seria um pouco menos confiante. – falou e deu uma gargalhada – Isabella é uma pessoa difícil...

A raiva ferveu dentro de Edward, mas ele não aceitaria mais esta provocação do seu maldito sócio.

Não, ele não daria o gosto ao velho de vê-lo discutir, então apenas soltou seu braço e sem dar uma única palavra, se virou e seguiu o seu caminho irritado.

Edward andou para o estacionamento, se sentou no banco do seu carro e abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos, amaldiçoando o Sr. Swan.

Ele tinha certeza que aquele velho queria a sua ruína, mas se o Sr. Swan achava que ele desistiria assim tão fácil, estava enganado.

Muito enganado.

Desafios: Este era o combustível da vida de Edward Cullen.

E ele não desistiria até conseguir o que queria!


	5. A arte da conquista

**A arte da conquista**

Duas semanas se passaram desde a festa de aniversário de Isabella e neste tempo, eles dois não voltaram a se encontrar.

Edward ainda estava às voltas com as possibilidades que ele levanta par tentar conquistá-la e Bella, após terminar a sua festa, tirou a pulseira do braço, guardando-a em uma caixinha, tentando esquecer que Edward Cullen existia.

No final do expediente de sexta-feira Charlie Swan mandou sua secretária avisar a Edward que ele comparecesse a sua casa na manhã seguinte para uma reunião do conselho administrativo da mineradora.

- Ótimo! – Edward resmungou ao desligar o telefone – Só me faltava esta... Perder meu sábado com este velho maluco.

Irritado, ele vestiu o seu paletó e seguiu para a sua casa procurando descansar para o dia seguinte.

Mais um dia irritante com Charlie Swan, ele bufou com raiva.

O sábado amanheceu com um sol tímido e Bella resolveu que esta seria uma boa oportunidade para usar a piscina da sua casa. Pegou o telefone e convidou os primos e mais alguns amigos para um dia agradável regada a refrigerantes, salgadinhos, muita conversa e um refrescante banho de piscina.

Ao descer a escada para tomar seu café da manhã, já vestida em seu biquíni e com seus apetrechos de piscina na mão, Bella se deparou com a mesa da sala de jantar arrumada e Consuelo correndo de um lado para o outro, junto com os outros empregados parecendo estar arrumando algo.

- O que vai ocorreu aqui hoje? – Bella perguntou curiosa à governanta – Charlie não me avisou nada sobre algum almoço hoje aqui em casa.

- Vai haver uma reunião do conselho da empresa, é tudo o que eu sei... -Consuelo a olhou com desprezo – E seu pai já avisou que não quer barulho no meio da casa.

Bella ficou confusa quando Consuelo a contou sobre a reunião, pois toda vez que seu pai precisava realizar algum evento da empresa em sua casa, ele a avisava com antecedência, dando a ela a chance de sair antes.

Será que ele estava planejando algo? Bella pensou e depois deu de ombros, seguindo o seu caminho para a cozinha.

- Por mim, nem se preocupe... Ficarei na piscina por todo o dia – ela olhou feio para a cara da governanta.

Às 10 da manhã, Jasper, Rose e um casal de amigos de Bella chegaram à mansão Swan e encontravam Bella estirada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, com óculos no rosto e um livro nas mãos

-Bellinha! – Jasper correu para a prima e se sentando ao seu lado, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi primo lindo... – Bella se levantou, largando o livro de lado e dando um abraço apertado no primo. – Oi Pessoal!– ela se virou para a prima e para os amigos com um sorriso nos lábios.

Bella estava feliz com a presença dos seus melhores amigos.

Tirando Rose e Jasper, os gêmeos Marie e Matthew eram as únicas pessoas que Bella confiava para conversar, conviver em sua casa e até contar os seus problemas.

Bella os conhecia desde pequenos, pois eles eram filhos de um dos acionistas da mineradora e sempre freqüentaram a sua casa, além de Marie ser sua colega de faculdade.

- Que movimentação é esta nesta casa hoje? – Rose esticou uma toalha na cadeira e colocou os óculos escuros no rosto. – Isto aqui está agitado...

- É uma das reuniões do meu pai... – Bella deu de ombros – Não liguem, não vamos nem ver a cara destes executivos...

Marie riu e se juntou às meninas, deixando Jasper e Matthew sentados na beira da piscina, em uma discussão acirrada sobre carros.

Enquanto elas tomavam sol, ficaram conversando animadamente, até serem interrompidas por um barulho brusco.

Os acionistas tinham chegado para a reunião e agora se dirigiam a casa passando próximos a área de lazer sem ao menos as olharem, por exceção de um deles: Edward Cullen.

- Eu não acredito... – Bella murmurou ao ver o imponente homem a encarando.

Apesar da insistência de Rosalie para que ela desse uma chance para que Edward se aproximasse e expusesse suas intenções, desde o dia da sua festa de aniversário Bella tentava não pensar nele e nas suas palavras amigáveis.

Ela não queria ser iludida mais uma vez.

Edward parou por um instante para admirar a figura de Isabella esparramada na espreguiçadeira, vestida apenas em um biquíni.

Naquela manhã, ele tinha acordado bastante irritado, pois, por causa da reunião de ultima hora convocada pelo seu terrível sócio, teve que desmarcar uma viagem a muito planejada que ele faria a Winchester neste final de semana para resolver assuntos particulares e visitar a sua família, mas ao ver o seu objeto de conquista o mau humor se dissipou na mesma hora.

Bella estava linda com os cabelos brilhando ao sol e as bochechas coradas.

Uma tentação para ele.

Edward piscou os olhos e com um sorriso torto nos lábios a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, movendo seus lábios em um _olá_ e seguindo os outros acionistas para dentro da casa embasbacado com aquela visão.

Mais tarde, ao final da reunião, ele voltaria a pensar naquela megera linda e geniosa.

- O que foi Bella? – Rose a encarou assustada.

- Edward Cullen estava me encarando... – Bella respondeu, abaixando o rosto entre as mãos – Outra vez...

Marie deu um pulo da cadeira animada.

- Edward Cullen, aquele gato? – ela olhou para Bella curiosa – Te encarando? De olho em você? Quem dera fosse comigo... – ela suspirou.

- Pois é Marie... – Rose deu risada – O gato está de olho na Bellinha e ela não dá a mínima a ele.

- Está de olho nela? – Marie fez uma cara chocada – E ela o esnoba?

Rose acenou com a cabeça e disparou a falar sobre o que tinha acontecido na festa de aniversário da prima, fazendo com que Marie risse e olhasse divertida para Bella que ainda via aqueles olhos em sua mente.

- Não comece Rosalie, - Bella fez uma carranca para as amigas – Ele é só mais um interesseiro que está querendo se aproximar de mim para conseguir alguma coisa, como tantos outros.

- Eu não acho isto... E já te disse diversas vezes para você tentar conhecê-lo antes de tira conclusões – Rose falou com o rosto sério – Mas como você está irredutível, não vou discutir este assunto com você para não brigarmos outra vez.

Rose já tinha tentado falar a prima que ela desse uma chance para que o sócio do seu pai pudesse falar quais as suas intenções com ela, mas Bella sempre pedia para a prima esquecer este assunto pois Edward só era mais um que queria se aproximar dela por interesse.

- Que pena que eu estava viajando e não pude ver isto tudo ao vivo... Perdi a chance de ver a Bellinha se cortejada pelo gato do Edward Cullen e dispensá-lo. – Marie suspirou e Bella fez uma cara feia para ela.

As meninas mudaram de assunto, para não aborrecer ainda mais Bella, agora conversando sobre uma festa que elas pretendiam ir.

- Hey meninas! – Jasper e Matthew se aproximaram das três garotas e jogaram água nelas, que protestaram rindo.

Por aqueles momentos, Bella esqueceu da chateação que era o olhar insistente de Edward nela.

Aquele olhar que tanto a perturbava.

Na sala de jantar da mansão, a reunião dos acionistas prosseguia de vento em polpa, mas Edward não estava nem um pouco concentrado nela, pois o que o interessava de verdade estava a poucos metros dele, na piscina e agora estava abraçada no mesmo garoto da sua festa.

- Observando a jóia que é a minha filha, Edward? – Charlie se aproximou do sócio, com um sorriso sarcástico. – Queria até falar com você sobre este assunto mesmo.

Edward olhou para todos os lados assustado e notou que as pessoas já se levantavam das suas cadeiras e que a reunião já havia acabado, enquanto ele estava perdido em pensamentos.

Sim, Edward estava observando a bela Isabella e ao mesmo tempo traçando estratégias em sua cabeça.

Edward olhou para o sócio com desprezo e não respondeu à pergunta.

- Quer um conselho? – Charlie deu um tapinha nas costas do rapaz – Minha filha é bastante arredia, mas se você for com bastante jeito, vai conseguir se aproximar dela.

Edward balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso.

- Só não force a barra com ela – Charlie continuou o seu discurso – Procure saber um pouco dela... – ele virou de costas e saiu, deixando Edward pensativo.

O velho tinha razão, era importante saber mais um pouco mais de Isabella, para que ele pudesse agir dentro do tolerável para ela, para poder traçar suas táticas com mais eficiência.

Ele precisava saber dos seus gostos, suas vontades, suas manias...

E já sabia quem iria ajudá-lo.

OOOO

Como resolveu se informar melhor sobre a megera que era a filha do seu sócio antes de prosseguir com seus planos, na semana seguinte, Edward resolveu se aproximar mais da secretária de Charlie, Jules, uma senhora de mais ou menos 60 anos que conhecia Isabella desde pequena e era a pessoa que comprava todos os seus presentes, já que o velho sempre estava muito ocupado para isto. Com ela Edward descobriu que Isabella gostava de flores do campo, perfumes com cheiro de jasmim e que gostava muito dos Beatles.

Jules também contou algumas coisas sobre a vida de Bella. Que ela perdeu a mãe muito cedo, em um acidente e desde então se tornou muito triste e muito dependente da tia Elizabeth e dos primos Jasper e Rosalie e que inclusive, Jasper era apaixonado por ela e fazia todas as vontades da megerinha, mas ela não dava bola para isso.

Além disto, ele também pesquisou com outras pessoas e descobriu que ela cursa Design no Chelsea College e que não é de muitos amigos, mas é muito querida pelas poucas pessoas que ela permite compartilhar da sua vida.

Edward gostou de saber que, provavelmente, o garoto forte que estava com Bella nas duas vezes que ela a viu era o seu primo, que ela não estava nem um pouco interessada nele e mais ainda que aparentemente também não havia namorados.

Com as informações nas mãos, Edward resolveu partir para o ataque e sua primeira tentativa de conquista foi mandar um enorme buque de flores do campo para Bella, na faculdade.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Bella estava no pátio da faculdade com Marie, quando um mensageiro adentrou com buque de flores coloridas e chamando seu nome.

- Ai meu Deus... – Bella murmurou, ficando corada na mesma hora quando notou que todos que estavam no pátio a olhavam curiosos. – Eu vou matar Jasper!

Bella tinha certeza que as flores eram mais um dos mimos de seu primo Jasper, que adorava presenteá-la sem motivo.

Marie começou a rir das carretas que a amiga e chamou o rapaz, que entregou as flores para Bella e saiu sem dar uma palavra.

Agora, todas as colegas das meninas se aproximaram delas, curiosas.

-Abre o cartão, Bella – Marie dava pulinhos no lugar e mais garotas se aproximavam, fazendo coro.

Morta de vergonha, Bella retirou o pequeno envelope do meio das flores e o abriu perdendo a cor no mesmo momento.

_Flores para a flor mais linda que já conheci._

_Gostaria de uma oportunidade para te conhecer melhor, Isabella._

_Edward Cullen._

E atrás do cartão escrito com uma caligrafia fina, havia um número de telefone.

- Eu não acredito! – ela murmurou levantando da cadeira e se dirigindo a lata de lixo com as flores nas mãos.

- O que foi Bella? – Marie a segui e viu o exato momento que o buque de flores voou em direção ao lixo.

Tomada pela ira de ter sido afrontada pelo irritante do Edward Cullen, Bella rasgou o cartão em pedacinhos bem pequenos e os jogou no lixo, junto com as flores.

Quem ele pensava que era para mandar flores para a sua faculdade, fazendo com que ela passasse vergonha?

Que tipo de pessoa ele pensava que ela era, querendo comprá-la com flores e presente?

O que ele queria com ela?

Qual o súbito interesse?

Queria deixá-la louca?

Bella se virou para Marie e a puxou para o banheiro, assim saindo da mira dos olhares curiosos.

- As flores foram de Edward Cullen... – ela sussurrou para a amiga, que fez uma expressão de espanto, colocando a mão na boca. – Ele agora deu para me perseguir...

Marie ficou sem fala, apenas olhando a amiga com um olhar divertido.

- Mas eu vou ignorá-lo... – Bella voltou a falar, agora mais calma – É o melhor que eu faço...

OOOOO

Edward esperou ansioso a semana inteira por algum sinal de que Bella tinha recebido suas flores e seu cartão, mas ele não veio, ele até chegou a pensar que isso aconteceria.

Provavelmente ela tinha recebido e ficado bastante irritada e ele comprovaria isto naquele este final de semana, no jantar que Charlie estaria oferecendo na sua residência para comemorar o novo contrato da mineradora.

Às 7 horas do sábado, Edward adentrou os salões da mansão Swan com uma idéia fixa na cabeça:

Ele iria confrontar a megerinha e ver qual seria a reação dela.

Ao olhar para a escada, a viu descendo de mãos dadas com a garota loira, que parecia ser a sua prima Rosalie.

Bella estava irritada por ter sido obrigada a participar de mais uma festa patética oferecida por seu pai e a sua irritação só piorava quando ela lembrava que provavelmente teria que estar no mesmo ambiente que o insistente Edward.

A história das flores ainda a atormentava e ela tinha certeza que o irritante rapaz tentaria se aproximar dela, mais uma vez, com as suas graçinhas.

Enquanto descia as escadas com Rosalie, Bella olhava para todos os cantos, tentando achar a figura imponente e misteriosa que tanto a atormentava, mas o salão já estava bastante cheio e assim era impossível encontrar alguém.

- Bella, sorria – Rose tentava animar a prima – Vamos tentar tirar proveito desta festa.

Bella revirou os olhos, impaciente.

Estar naquela festa era a ultima coisa que ela queria e já que ela foi obrigada a desmarcar seus compromissos para pousar mais uma vez de filha perfeita, ela não esconderia de ninguém seu descontentamento.

A vontade de Bella era estar no show que ela havia combinado de ir com os primos e os amigos a vários dias e pelo qual ela estava ansiosa.

- Muito obrigada Rose por você ter ficado – Bella deu um beijo na bochecha da prima – Fico te devendo mais esta.

Rosalie tinha desistido de acompanhar Jasper, Marie e Matthew ao show para a apoiar mais uma vez, e Bella estava realmente grata por isto.

As meninas começaram a circular pelo salão sob o olhar atento de Edward, que seguia Bella com os olhos, enquanto reparava como ela estava ainda mais bonita do que a ultima vez que ele tinha a visto.

Ela nada parecia com a garota magrela de anos atrás.

- Olhe quem está ali – Rose apontou para o canto da sala e Bella seguiu com o olhar, notando que Edward a encarava com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Rose, vamos sair daqui antes que ele venha falar comigo – Bella puxou a prima pela mão e foi sentar-se em uma das mesas do jardim, tentando escapar do poder dos olhos verdes e misteriosos de Edward Cullen.

Quando notou que a garota ficou desconcertada com a sua presença, Edward resolveu provocá-la um pouco mais, sentando-se em uma mesa próxima a dela, a encarando e lançando sorrisos.

Bella tentava fingir que não estava notando a presença do sócio do pai, mas no fundo ela sabia que ele mexia com seus pensamentos.

Ele a incomodava de uma maneira fora do comum. Era como se ele tentasse descobrir toda a sua vida só com seu intenso olhar e isso aumentava a sua raiva.

- Homem irritante – Bella bufou, fazendo bico – Se já não bastasse ter que ficar nesta festa, ainda vou ter que aguentar este louco me olhando?

- Bella, não era você que vivia suspirando pelo Edward? – Rose olhou para a mesa ao lado e notou que ele realmente não tirava os olhos da prima – Não era você que sempre me dizia que queria que ele te notasse? Então por que agora que o seu desejo foi realizado você o ignora, não lhe dá uma chance de se aproximar? Aproveita Bella! Dê um sorrisinho para ele. Deixe que ele se sinta a vontade para vir falar com você...

- Você vai começar com este assunto outra vez, Rosalie? – Bella fez uma cara ainda mais feia – Por que se você for, eu vou fingir um mal estar e vou me trancar em meu quarto e nem Charlie Swan vai conseguir me tirar de lá.

- Clama, prima! – Rose colocou as mãos para cima, se rendendo – Já vou para de falar sobre isto, mas que eu acho que você deveria tentar conhecê-lo melhor, eu acho.

- Não sei Rose... Acho que tem alguma coisa errada neste interesse repentino de Edward – ela olhou para a mesa em que ele estava e suspirou – Não é possível que ele esteja verdadeiramente interessado em mim, que sou filha do seu maior desafeto.

- E por que não Bella? – Rose fez uma cara séria – Por que ele não pode estar interessado em uma menina linda como você? Eu acho que o certo é você dar uma chance para que ele se aproxime e assim tentar descobrir o que ele quer de verdade.

- Você acha, Rose? – Bella perguntou cheia de dúvidas – Você acha que ele quer alguma coisa séria comigo?

- Eu acho que é bem provável, senão ele não enfrentaria seu pai, lhe dando presentes, comparecendo a sua festa de aniversário e principalmente te cortejando tão abertamente, se ele não quisesse algo sério. - Rose sentenciou.

Da sua mesa, Edward ria baixinho das caretas e olhares tímidos que Bella lançava para ele. Na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, ele iria falar com ela, dando seguimento ao seu plano.

Não demorou muito para este momento chegar, pois, pouco tempo depois, a garota se levantou da mesa e andou sozinha para dentro da casa.

- Gostou das flores Isabella? – Edward se aproximou, pegando o braço da garota e sorrindo – Até hoje eu espero o seu telefonema...

Bella puxou seu braço das mãos de Edward e fez uma carranca.

Depois das palavras de Rose, Bella até pensou em ser simpática com Edward, mas ao se lembrar das flores enviadas a sua faculdade e ao ouvir o tom sarcástico daquela voz, toda esta vontade se foi.

- Aquelas flores foram ridículas! – ela gritou indignada com a petulância dele em afrontá-la em sua casa – E te aviso logo que foram para o lixo, junto com o seu cartão de galanteador barato na mesma hora que eu as recebi!

Era exatamente isto que ele queria. Uma reação dela.

Mesmo que esta não fosse a mais adequada para o momento, era uma reação.

Ela sentia algo. Ele tinha algum efeito sobre ela

Edward sorriu com esta constatação.

- Então aceite as minhas desculpas... – ele falou cinicamente, lançando seu melhor sorriso torto – Não queria ofendê-la e a partir de hoje não se preocupe que não vou mais importuná-la. Se você não me quer, não vou continuar a cortejá-la.

Edward saiu de perto de Bella com passos largos, deixando-a sem reação.

A festa continuou animada e como prometido, Edward não voltou a se aproximar de Bella e nem a olhá-la deixando-a intrigada.

Será que ele estava sendo sincero?

Pelas palavras de Rosalie, parecia que sim.

Ela apostava que Edward estava realmente interessado em sua prima.

Perto da meia noite, Edward se retirou da festa, montando um novo plano em sua cabeça.

De agora em diante, ele seria mais sutil com Isabella, buscando sempre o momento certo de se aproximar, fazendo com que ela acreditasse em suas boas intenções.

OOOO

Os dias se passaram após a festa na casa de Charlie Swan e nada mudou para Edward e Bella.

Bella pensava diariamente do imponente sócio de seu pai, tentando achar um só motivo para que ele estivesse mesmo interessado nela e não agindo como mais um mau caráter.

Ela pensava nas mais diversas teorias que Rosalie levantava de que ele poderia mesmo estar gostando dela, pois já tinha tudo o que desejava na empresa e não teria maiores interesses em se aproximar dela por causa do seu pai e ela estava quase convencida disto e disposta a dar uma chance a Edward, mas tudo foi por água a baixo quando Charlie a chamou em seu escritório em uma tarde de sábado para conversar sobre seu sócio.

- Isabella... – Charlie olhou a filha por cima dos óculos – Tenho notado um certo interesse do meu sócio em você, estou enganado?

Será que estava tão obvio, que até Charlie, que nunca se importou com nada que dissesse respeito a ela e odiava o sócio, tinha notado o real interesse de Edward nela?

Então Rose não tinha se enganado?

Edward estava sendo sincero com ela?

Ela sentiu seu coração palpitar com esta possibilidade.

Bella, meio atônita com a pergunta do pai, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e ele abriu um sorriso.

– Sabia que eu faço muito gosto, pois o rapaz é um bom partido e além do mais, se você vier a se casar com ele, será ótimo para os negócios.

A súbita felicidade de Bella deu lugar a raiva.

Sim... Tinha que ter algo por trás de tudo.

Se não era Edward a enganá-la, era o seu terrível pai.

- Não se meta em minha vida! – Bella gritou e vida e saiu da sala batendo o pé, furiosa.

Se Charlie estava feliz com a corte de Edward, boa coisa isto não era.

OOOO

Após a festa, Edward estava seguindo seu plano de ir mais devagar com Isabella a risca, não mais tentando aproximar-se dela e aproveitando as raras oportunidades que tinha de vê-la, como na vez que se encontraram em um restaurante ou na vez que ele a encontrou no shopping, para demonstrar que não queria importuná-la.

Enquanto isto, o velho Swan estava cada dia mais esquisito, trazendo a desconfiança de que ele não estava bem de saúde, pois na ultima reunião com os acionistas, ele quase desmaiou, além de andar se sentindo mal quase que diariamente.

Algumas semanas depois do ultimo encontro deles, Edward encontrou Bella sentada na recepção da empresa esperando por Charlie.

Ela tinha ido à empresa naquela tarde em companhia de Rosalie, para assinar alguns papeis sobre a sua parte na empresa que Charlie tinha preparado sob o pretexto de fazer algumas modificações acionarias.

Ao vê-la Edward sorriu de pois tentou não encará-la, mas Bella, pela primeira vez o olhou intensamente e sorriu de volta, formando então, uma estranha eletricidade entre eles, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem presos um no outro, como pássaros na gaiola.

Com medo das suas reações, segundos depois Bella se virou para a prima, puxando conversa e Edward virou-se de costas e se aproximou da mesa de Jules, dissipando a estranha corrente.

- Isabella, seu pai a espera. – Jules a anunciou pouco depois e Bella deu um pulo do sofá.

Ao entrar na sala do pai, Bella notou algo diferente acontecendo com ele.

Charlie estava com a cabeça baixa, muito pálido e respirando com dificuldade.

Ele parecia não estar se sentindo bem.

- O que foi pai? – ela perguntou. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Oi filha... - Charlie a olhou diretamente, se levantando da cadeira para encontrá-la e após dar dois passos em direção a filha, tombou para o lado, caindo diretamente no carpete da sala.

- Pai!

O grito desesperado de Bella ecoou pela sala.


	6. Toda a verdade de Charlie Swan

**Toda a verdade de Charlie Swan**

- Alguém me ajude! – Isabella Swan voltou a gritar e seu apelo ecoou chamando a atenção de Jules, Rosalie e Edward que se encontravam na recepção da sala de Charlie.

- É a Bella! – Rosalie arregalou os olhos aterrorizada e assim como a secretária do tio, não conseguiu reagir, ficando paralisada.

Ao se dar conta do grito de Isabella, Edward correu para a sala do sócio e se deparou com uma cena terrível.

Isabella estava sentada no chão da sala amparando o corpo inerte do pai enquanto chorava sem parar.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward aproximou-se de Isabella e pegou Charlie, ainda desacordado dos braços dela.

- Não sei... – Bella murmurou – Ele caiu desacordado sem mais nem menos.

Edward encostou o ouvido no nariz do sócio e notou que ele ainda respirava.

Por sorte, ele ainda estava vivo.

- Venha comigo! – Edward, falou disparando pelos corredores da empresa, sendo seguido de perto por Bella e Rosalie, que saindo do estado de topor, segurou firme no braço da prima.

– Jules, avise ao motorista para ir ligando o carro. É uma emergência, o Sr. Swan desmaiou – Edward entrou no elevador da empresa e em poucos segundo já estava sentado no banco de trás do carro, tendo Charlie em seu colo, enquanto Bella e Rosalie se espremeram no banco do carona do carro que logo saiu disparado em direção ao hospital mais próximo.

Ao adentrarem o hospital, os médicos logo levaram Charlie para o setor de emergência, deixando Edward, Bella e Rosalie sentados na recepção a espera de notícias.

Edward sentou-se eu uma das poltronas, enquanto as meninas se esparramaram em um dos sofás, Rosalie tentando confortar a prima.

_Isto não podia estar acontecendo_. Era a única coisa que se passava pela cabeça de Edward.

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido o que ele queria, então Charlie tinha que permanecer bem vivo e forte até que as coisas se resolvessem.

O velho ainda não podia morrer, de jeito nenhum!

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – Bella perguntou um pouco depois a Rosalie, que ainda segurava a sua mão firmemente.

- Vai sim Bellinha... – Rose acarinhou o cabelo da prima e deu um beijo no top da sua cabeça – O tio Charlie vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

Edward que apenas as observava perdido em seus pensamentos, resolveu se juntar a elas e com isso tentar descobrir mais sobre Isabella e a sua relação com o pai.

- Acho que ele vai ficar bem sim Bella – Edward sentou-se em uma das pontas do sofá e em uma ação calculada chamou-a pelo apelido, tentando forçar intimidade – Ele já apresentou outros episódios de mal estar e tudo ficou bem.

- Outros episódios de mal estar? - Bella levantou o rosto e olhou fixamente para Edward, tentando entender o que ele tinha dito e nem notando como ele a chamou – Como assim, ele já havia passado mal outras vezes?

Edward deu de ombros e aproveitou o súbito interesse dela para se aproximar mais.

- Ele já havia passado mal outras vezes na empresa – ele estreitou os olhos para Isabella - Nada parecido com o de hoje... Mais leves, mas ele já havia passado mal, você não sabia?

- Não! – Bella perdeu a cor – Não sabia, mas por favor me conte tudo sobre isto, Sr. Cullen. – Bella nunca tinha o chamado por nome nenhum, então achou que o mais correto seria demonstrar respeito de não chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, também para não dar a ele uma falsa impressão de intimidade.

Até por que intimidade era a última coisa que ela queria com o sócio maluco do seu pai que agora teimava em persegui-la.

- Edward. – ele riu – Me chame de Edward, por favor. – ele se aproximou ainda mais – Vou te contar tudo.

- Por favor Sr. Cullen – Bella voltou a falar.

- Edward... – ele pegou as mãos da garota sentindo um formigamento estranho – Se você continuar a me chamar de Sr. Cullen, me sentirei um velho. – ele sorriu, sendo simpático.

Bella tirou suas mãos da de Edward rapidamente, pois uma estranha sensação passou por seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer.

- Então Edward, me conte o que sabe – ela deu um sorriso desconcertada com aquela sensação.

Edward então contou todos os episódios de mal estar e desmaio que Charlie tinha apresentado nos últimos tempos, fazendo Bella arregalar os olhos assustada.

- Eu não sabia de nada disto... – ela abaixou o rosto entre as mãos. – Então deve ser grave...

- Disto eu não sei. – Edward fez uma cara pensativa – Vamos esperar para ouvir o que o médico tem a nos falar.

Bella começou a chorar mais uma vez.

Aquelas informações eram demais para ela.

Charlie era terrível, mas era o seu pai e ela tinha que saber como ajudá-lo.

- É isto Bella, espera o que o medico tem a dizer antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Daqui a pouco teremos noticias, fica calma... – Rose afagou as costas da prima, tentando acalmá-la. –O senhor poderia pegar um copo d'agua para Bella? – ela de dirigiu a Edward com um sorrisinho ao notar que ele olhava para a prima sem para um só momento.

- Posso sim, senhorita. – Edward se levantou do sofá e foi ao bebedouro perto da porta da emergência.

Enquanto pegava o copo d'agua, Edward concluiu que a relação de Bella com o pai era o que ele imaginava e já tinha descoberto em conversas com Jules: Uma relação bem difícil, mas aparentemente com alguns sentimentos ocultos.

- Bella, este Edward Cullen não tira os olhos de você mesmo! – Rose soltou ao ver Edward se afastar delas – E ele está sendo tão solícito...

- Hoje não é dia para este assunto Rose - Bella bufou irritada, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Rosalie. – E ele só está aqui este tempo todo por que a doença do meu pai também interessa a ele como sócio, entendeu?

Rose acenou com cabeça e deu um sorrisinho.

Realmente, esta não era a hora certa para esta conversa.

- Obrigada Sr. Cullen – Rose pegou o copo das mãos dele e entregou a prima, acarinhando suas costas outra vez – Beba toda Bellinha, vai te fazer bem.

Após beber a água bem devagar, Bella foi se acalmando com o carinho que a prima fazia nela e em pouco tempo seu choro cessou.

- Edward, já que está tudo resolvido e agora só nos resta esperar notícias, você pode ir embora – Bella levantou a cabeça que estava no colo de Rosalie – Sei que você tem muito o que tratar na empresa e não podemos tomar mais do seu tempo.

- Acho melhor ficar - Edward falou suave – O que tenho a tratar não é mais importante do que a saúde do meu sócio e além do mais eu não vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas aqui.

Ele queria saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo com Charlie e o melhor lugar para isto era ficar no hospital, com Bella e sua prima, esperando notícias.

- Não se preocupe em nos deixar, ligarei para meu primo e minha tia e eles virão nos fazer companhia – Bella voltou a falar tentando se livrar do homem e do seu olhar analítico – Você já ficou tempo demais aqui e os negócios te chamam. Muito obrigada pela ajuda, mas a sua presença aqui não é mais necessária.

Edward encarou Bella e deu um sorriso torto.

- Já disse que o que tenho a tratar na empresa não é importante. - ele falou firme. - Eu fico e fim de papo. Vocês podem precisar de mim e além do mais não é justo tirar o seu primo dos seus afazeres se eu já estou aqui e posso acompanhar vocês.

- Não, você vai agora! – Bella falou mais alto, já irritada com a presença de Edward.

Além do momento delicado que estava vivendo, ela ainda teria que ter Edward Cullen por perto?

- Bella... – Rose falou tentando salvar Edward do mau gênio da prima – O Sr. Cullen tem razão. Deixe-o aqui conosco, já que ele pode ficar sem que prejudique seus afazeres, não tem cabimento dispensá-lo e chamar Jasper.

- Rose, não... – Bella começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pela prima.

- Você fica Sr. Cullen – Rose sorriu para Edward e piscou o olho cúmplice.

Edward sorriu ao notar que tinha uma aliada em sua missão de domar Isabella.

Pelo visto, Rosalie o ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

Depois da pequena discussão, os três ficaram sentados e calados por um tempo, a espera de noticias, até que um dos médicos que atendeu Charlie saiu pela porta chamando por sua filha.

- Sou eu! – Bella levantou-se do sofá e puxando Rosalie correu até o homem

- Eu gostaria de conversar com a senhorita, por favor me siga. – o homem abriu a porta de uma sala e entrou, sendo seguido com Rose e Bella.

- Espere Isabella! – Edward falou também se levantando do sofá – Eu vou com vocês.

Bella virou-se para Edward e fez uma cara feia.

- Não Edward Cullen, você não vem conosco! – ela falou tentando fechar a porta, mas Edward colocou a mão – Agora o assunto é familiar e você não faz parte da família. Mas uma vez, obrigada por toda a ajuda, mas agora não te quero mais aqui. – ela empurrou a porta outra vez, sendo impedida por Edward.

- Eu posso ajudar com mais algumas informações – ele falou olhando para o médico que já se encontrava sentado à mesa. – Eu presenciei os outros episódios de mal estar de Charlie na empresa e posso ter informações valiosas.

- Se ele tem informações, acho melhor ele ficar – o médico falou – Deixe-o entrar Srta. Swan.

Bella revirou os olhos irritada e saiu da porta deixando que Edward entrasse na sala com um sorriso triunfante.

Porque todos estavam a favor de Edward Cullen e contra ela?

Assim que todos se sentaram em suas cadeiras, o médico começou a explicar a situação de Charlie e fez algumas perguntas a Bella e Edward sobre os hábitos dele e a carga de trabalho, sempre fazendo anotações do que era respondido.

- Como ele está doutor? - Bella já estava aflita pois o médico ainda não tinha falado sobre o estado de Charlie.

- Vou resumir para você – o médico olhou por cima dos óculos para as três figuras sentadas à sua frente – O Sr. Swan está bem por ora, mas desenvolveu um problema cardíaco grave e precisará, além de ficar uns dias em observação aqui no hospital, se cuidar diminuindo o ritmo de trabalho, tomando a medicação direitinho e fazendo uma dieta especial dentre outros cuidados e por isto conto com a colaboração de vocês em fiscalizá-lo e ajudá-lo neste desafio... Com tempo, eu converso direitinho com vocês e passo melhores orientações – o homem levantou-se da cadeira - Agora vamos vê-lo, mas por pouco tempo, pois ele precisa descansar.

Os três assentiram e o médico os levou para ver Charlie, que estava dormindo em um dos quartos do hospital.

Assim que adentrou o quarto, Bella correu para a cama do pai e segurou a sua mão.

- Que susto que o Senhor nos deu, hein Charlie Swan? – Bella passou a mão livre no cabelo do pai – Nunca mais faça isto!

Edward ficou encantado com o que estava vendo. Bella acariciava os cabelos do pai enquanto murmurava algumas coisas no ouvido.

Ela podia ser carinhosa. A megerinha podia ser carinhosa.

Ele continuou observando o seu objeto de conquista, até que foi interrompido por uma mão em seu ombro.

- O que o senhor quer com a minha prima? – Rose se aproximou de Edward ao notar o olhar bobo que ele lançava para Bella. – Não a faça sofrer mais, por favor Sr. Cullen... Só se aproxime de Bella se seus sentimentos forem verdadeiros.

Virando-se para a garota, ele lançou seu melhor sorriso.

Era preciso conquistar a simpatia de Rosalie para que ela pudesse ajudá-lo a se aproximar de Isabella.

- Não se preocupe senhorita. Eu não quero o mal da sua prima... Apenas quero conhecê-la melhor, se ela puder me dar esta oportunidade.

Foi o que ele pôde responder naquele momento

E isto era verdade.

Ele não queria o mal de Isabella Swan.

OOOOO

Os dias se passaram e Charlie continuou internado, em observação e fazendo uma bateria de exames.

O seu estado de saúde era estável, mas para que pudesse receber alta, antes precisaria de mais um tempo tomando soro e medicamentos, além de ter sua função cardíaca monitorada.

Quando saiu da sedação, Charlie admitiu para Bella que já estava se sentindo mal a algum tempo, mas achando que não era nada demais, não se preocupou, levando um sermão tanto dos médicos como da filha.

Bella ficou com o pai por todo o tempo em que ele esteve internado, sempre recebendo a ajuda da tia e dos primos, que se revezavam nos cuidados com o Sr. Swan.

Edward, toda vez que saia da empresa ia visitar o sócio para saber do seu estado de saúde e também para observar Isabella um pouco mais.

Bella estava sendo educada com ele, sempre o recebendo bem e o informando da evolução do quadro de Charlie, mas não dando a ele a chance de se aproximar mais dela, para a tristeza de Edward que queria conhecer um pouco mais da frágil garota.

Após alguns dias a mais de internamento, Charlie recebeu alta, cheio de recomendações e restrições e seguiu para casa com uma Bella preocupada e disposta a fazer de tudo para que ele seguisse o que foi imposto pelos médicos.

Ao chegar em casa, Bella sentiu o pai diferente. Ele que sempre viveu só para ele, agora estava falante e interagia no meio da casa, cumprimentando os empregados e conversando mais com ela.

Todo dia quando Bella voltava das aulas, Charlie, que voltou a trabalhar no escritório que ele mantinha em casa, a chamava para perguntar sobre o seu dia e se mostrava interessado em tudo o que ela contava e até a obedecia quando ela o levava os remédios, tomando-os sem reclamar.

Bella tinha certeza que o medo que o pai tinha de morrer e a descoberta da doença tinha mudado o seu comportamento.

Edward não apareceu mais para visitar o sócio após a sua alta do hospital, apenas sabendo noticias por telefone, já que o homem ordenou que ele ficasse responsável por tudo da empresa em sua ausência.

Tudo estava transcorrendo na maior normalidade com a recuperação de Charlie até que ele resolveu voltar para a empresa e a partir deste dia, os remédios deixaram de ser tomados na hora certa, já que Charlie quase sempre estava ocupado na hora que os comprimidos que lhe eram oferecidos e o ritmo de trabalho que teria que ser ameno, voltou a ser intenso.

Com a volta de Charlie para o trabalho, para a felicidade de Edward, Bella passou a freqüentar a empresa para levar os remédios e o almoço do pai, além de monitorar qualquer travessura que ele tivesse fazendo.

Esta era mais uma chance que ele teria de fazer com que ela confiasse mais nele.

E Edward, sabendo que ela estava fragilizada com todos os últimos acontecimentos preferiu não forçar nada a mais do que o que ela o permitisse.

Então, toda vez que eles se encontravam, seja nos corredores da empresa ou na sala de Charlie, além de olhares e sorrisinhos, eles também trocavam algumas palavras sobre o único assunto que tinham em comum: A recuperação de Charlie.

Com isto, Edward conseguiu chamar a atenção de Bella, que ficava cada vez mais confusa sobre ele e suas intenções com ela.

As únicas coisas que Bella sabe sobre Edward é que ele era sócio do seu pai e tinha fama de durão, sem emoção,que apreciava muito ir para festas e andar rodeado de mulheres. Pesquisando na internet, ela descobriu também que ele nunca foi casado.

Às vezes, enquanto ela esperava a hora de ver Charlie, conversava com Jules, tentando ver se descobria mais algumas coisas sobre o rapaz, mas nem a secretária do seu pai, que trabalhava a tanto tempo com Edward sabia muito sobre a sua vida.

Não se sabia se ele tem família, pai, mãe ou irmãos. A única coisa que Jules pôde informar é que, pelo menos em Londres, ele é sozinho.

Toda vez que Edward a observava sempre tão misterioso, Bella se punha a pensar no que ele queria com ela.

Por que Edward a escolheria, uma garota sem graça e sem experiências de vida, se ele pode ter a mulher que quiser?

Edward, por sua vez, começou a notar que a relação de Isabella com o pai poderia esconder alguns mistérios que seriam importantes e que ele deveria descobrir o mais rápido possível.

Os dias se passaram e Charlie reassumiu de vez seu lugar na empresa que ele tanto amava, convocando reuniões extraordinárias com alguns acionistas sempre após o expediente e que Edward nunca era convidado a participar, sob o pretexto de se tratarem de assuntos de fora da empresa o que o deixou muito desconfiado e intrigado.

Já nas reuniões em que todos participavam, sempre o assunto principal era Edward e sua maneira de gerir a sua carreira. Charlie fazia questão de, na frente dos acionistas e sob os sorrisinhos sarcásticos destes, dar broncas em Edward, dizendo que ele é esforçado mas ainda tem muito a aprender até se tornar um grande líder e executivo e que isso só se aprende focando no trabalho e esquecendo as farras.

Edward ficava irado com os comentários maldosos do sócio, que sempre fazia questão de deixá-lo desconcertados em frente dos outros acionistas e também com fama de incompetente.

No dia seguinte à ultima reunião do conselho onde todos os ataques contra a sua moral continuaram, Edward teve uma surpresa ao retornar à sua sala após o almoço.

Sentado em sua cadeira e remexendo em seus papeis distraidamente estava Charlie Swan.

- Boa tarde Sr. Swan – Edward fez uma careta – Ao que devo a ilustre visita?

Charlie levantou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho para o sócio.

- Não te vi o dia inteiro e como tinha um assunto urgente a tratar com você, resolvi vir te esperar na sua sala.

Edward puxou uma das cadeiras que ficam em frente à sua mesa e sentou-se.

- Estou aqui para ouvir. - ele colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e fez uma cara neutra.

- O assunto é importante, porém rápido.- Charlie se levantou da cadeira de Edward – Sei que deve estar preocupado com o nosso acordo, por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, então achei que eu tinha o dever de te avisar que nada mudou e caso eu morra, está tudo documentado e o meu advogado avisado. – Charlie abriu um sorriso enorme – É só cumprir a sua parte no trato, casando-se com Isabella, que a presidência da empresa será sua.

Edward, intrigado, fez uma careta e levantou-se, seguindo Charlie.

Será que o velho estava com alguma doença grave e sabia que não tinha muito tempo de vida?

Ao notar a cara confusa que o jovem sócio fazia, Charlie soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

- Antes que você pergunte Edward Cullen. Não, eu não estou com nenhuma doença grave e acho que vou morrer não cedo, mas como sou uma pessoa sempre prevenida, resolvi alertá-lo de como anda nosso acordo e das condições caso algo me aconteça.

- Então caso o senhor morra, a condição para que eu assuma a presidência da empresa continua a ser o meu casamento com Isabella? – a cabeça de Edward estava cada vez confusa.

Ele, definitivamente, não entendia o velho sócio que agora estava calado e o observando atentamente.

O casamento não seria para Charlie se livrar dele e de Isabella? Mas se ele morresse antes, qual seria o seu interesse?

Como Charlie não se pronunciou, Edward voltou a perguntar, tentando ver se conseguia alguma resposta que fizesse sentido.

- Por que o senhor quer que eu me case com Isabella?

- Um dia você irá entender...- Charlie riu – Só não deixe que ela saiba da aposta, para o seu bem... Você não vai querer ver Isabella irritada.

Edward ficou pensativo por um momento.

Ele tinha certeza que Charlie escondia deles o verdadeiro motivo para ele desejar aquela união.

- O senhor tem certeza que não está prestes a morrer? – Edward voltou a perguntar.

- Não Edward Cullen! – Charlie bufou – Que eu saiba, não irei morrer por agora, então a única maneira de você se livrar de mim é cumprindo o acordado e se casando com minha linda filha.

- Entendi... – Edward sorriu – Não se preocupe, Sr. Swan, irei cumprir o combinado.

- E eu irei sumir definitivamente da vida de vocês sem deixar rastro quando tudo se concretizar – Charlie se retirou da sala de Edward sem ao menos olhar para a cara atônita que o sócio fazia.

Naquela mesma tarde, quando Bella foi fazer uma visita ao pai para checar se ele estava seguindo as recomendações médicas, ele a chamou para uma conversar.

- Filha, tome um lanche comigo – Charlie a convidou indo em direção à sala de reuniões onde o pessoal da copa tinha colocado algumas frutas, sucos e lanchinhos – Queria conversar um pouco com você.

Bella, feliz pelo pai estar mais aberto e aparentemente mais feliz, o seguiu e depois de se servir de um pouco de suco, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Bellinha... – ele a chamou pelo apelido de infância depois de muitos anos – Sei que não fui o melhor pai do mundo para você, mas acredite que eu tive os meus motivos para isto. – ele se aproximou de Bella que já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pegou as suas mãos – Mesmo que pareça e que você não acredite, eu te amo muito e nunca deixaria que nada de mal te acontecesse e depois do que me aconteceu estive pensando em seu futuro, caso eu falte a você... – Charlie deu um sorriso e beijou a bochecha cheia de lágrimas da filha – Não se preocupe que você não ficará desamparada. Já resolvi tudo e Bill já sabe como proceder caso eu morra.

Bella pulou no colo do pai e chorou sem parar agarrada em seu terno, como fazia como era criança e algo a aborrecia.

- Pai... me diga a verdade... – ela balbuciou – Você está para morrer? Por favor não me esconda isto...

- Não Bella... - Charlie acarinhou as costas da sua pequena, passando verdade em suas palavras – Não estou para morrer, mas quero ser prevenido e não te deixar desamparada – ele repetiu as palavras que disse ao seu sócio.

Bella chorou ainda mais e se agarrou ainda mais no pai, voltando a se sentir a garotinha de 10 anos, amada e protegida que ela nunca mais foi.

- Se cuide pai, por favor... – Bella beijou a testa do pai – Por que eu te amo... Eu não quero te perder...

- Eu também filha... Eu também te amo– Charlie sorriu e beijou a bochecha da filha outra vez – Eu te amo muito...

E com estas palavras aparentemente doces, Charlie Swan deu seguimento ao plano traçado para o futuro da filha e do sócio.

OOOOO

As semanas se seguiram e Charlie ficou ainda mais misterioso na empresa, sendo visto diversas vezes na companhia do seu advogado em reuniões fechadas que nem Jules, que era a sua fiel secretária há anos sabia o motivo.

Nos corredores da empresa não se comentava outra coisa além de como Charlie Swan tinha mudado desde a sua doença.

Alguns apostavam que o velho ia morrer logo e que ele sabia disto por isto estava tentando se redimir de alguns dos seus pecados, enquanto outros acreditavam que ele só tinha ficado assustado com tudo que tinha acontecido a ele, mas era acordo comum que ele estava bem melhor e mais amável.

Edward estava a cada dia mais curioso com este comportamento incomum do sócio e a certeza de que Charlie estava tramando algo a mais do que ele tinha ciência crescia a cada nova ação, a cada nova conversa que surgia.

Em sua casa, Charlie estava cada vez mais próximo da filha e alegre, fazendo com que Bella lembrasse do Charlie de onze anos atrás.

Um Charlie animado, brincalhão e amoroso.

- Bellinha... – Charlie se aproximou da filha que estava no sofá da sala lendo um livro na manhã do seu primeiro dia de férias da faculdade – Queria te dizer umas coisas...

Empolgada com a disposição do pai em ficar com ela, Bella largou o livro na mesinha de centro.

- Pode falar pai! – ela lançou seu melhor sorriso.

- Filha, sei que nunca toquei neste assunto com você, mas queria que você soubesse que até hoje me sinto muito culpado pela morte da Renée e por ter destruído a nossa família da maneira que eu destruí. – Charlie abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. – Me desculpa minha filha por todos estes anos que te fiz sofrer fechado em meu mundo e não te dando a oportunidade de ter uma família feliz e um pai amoroso.

- Pai, o senhor não teve culpa. - Bella pulou no colo do pai e consolando-o passou as mãos por seu cabelo. – Foi uma fatalidade... E eu perdôo o senhor e entendo seus motivos.

- Obrigado Bellinha... – Charlie deu um beijo na filha e levantou-se do sofá – Não se esqueça nunca que eu te amo minha filha.

Charlie soltou um beijo no ar e seguiu para mais um dia de trabalho na empresa.

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, em meio a uma reunião tensa, Charlie Swan teve um ataque do coração fulminante e desfaleceu nos braços de Edward que correu para socorrê-lo.

Bella logo foi avisada e correu para o hospital acompanhada de sua família, mas nada pôde ser feito e Charlie foi declarado morto meia hora após ter dado entrada no hospital.

Bella entrou em desespero ao receber a noticia, chorando e gritando sem parar.

- Logo agora que eu esta me dando bem com ele... – Bella abraçou Elizabeth – Logo agora... Isto é injusto...

- Vamos para casa Bella e não se preocupe que Jasper resolverá todas as pendências aqui. - Elizabeth, sem ter o que dizer à sobrinha para consolá-la, apenas a abraçou e a levou para fora da sala.

Edward, de longe, observou Bella sair da sala do médico amparada pela tia e por Rosalie, com um aperto no coração incomum.

Charlie tinha morrido e ele não sabia o que o esperava para o futuro, pois o sócio tinha feito questão de alertá-lo sobre um documento que fora redigido.

Um documento que ele tinha certeza que não seria nada bom para ele.

OOOOO

Após uma noite mal dormida, onde chorou sem parar até sucumbir ao sono e ao cansaço abraçada em Rosalie, Bella agora teria que enfrentar a cerimônia do sepultamento de Charlie.

- Vamos nos arrumar Bella – Rose estendeu uma roupa para a prima e Bella, desanimada foi se vestir para o ato final do seu último pesadelo.

Pouco depois Bella estava em pé em frente ao caixão do pai recebendo as condolências das mais diversas pessoas, sempre amparada por Rosalie, que não largou da prima um só minuto.

- Rose, eu preciso de ar... Eu não... Não me sinto muito bem– Bella sussurrou no ouvido da prima, que logo a levou para o lado de fora do salão.

- Rose, preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo, por favor... Preciso pensar um pouco – Bella pediu, se sentando em um banquinho fora do local do velório.

- Eu prefiro ficar com você... – Rose tentou argumentar - Não quero te deixar sozinha neste estado.

- Eu prometo que vou ficar bem... Só preciso pensar um pouquinho e logo volto.

- Qualquer coisa estou lá dentro então, é só nos chamar se precisar – Rose deu um beijo em sua testa e lhe afagou os cabelos – Fique bem.

Assim que Rose saiu, Bella começou a chorar sem parar, tentando assim dar um fim a toda a dor que ela tinha dentro do seu peito e se dando ao direito de expressar toda a sua revolta com as sua lágrimas.

Ela tinha certeza de que Charlie só se aproximou dela nos últimos dias para vê-la sofrer ainda mais com a sua morte.

Como ela pôde se iludir achando eu o pai queria o seu bem, quando na verdade ele só queria vê-la sofrer cada vez mais?

Bella abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos se sentindo a pior das criaturas por ter sido enganada daquela maneira.

Edward, ao ver Bella sozinha e tão triste, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, se aproximou dela e tocou seu ombro.

Ele queria apenas lhe dar um pouco de conforto.

- Edward! – Bella estremeceu com o toque quente e acolhedor do sócio de Charlie.

- Shiii... Não fale nada. – ele a abraçou com ternura.

Bella encostou o rosto no peito de Edward e naquele momento ele a via apenas como uma garota frágil, que tinha acabado de perder o pai e não como o seu objeto de conquista.

Edward afagou as costas de Bella e ela se permitiu abraçá-lo também, movendo seus braços para a cintura dele, aspirando o perfume que sua roupa exalava enquanto chorava sem parar, molhando o terno do rapaz com suas lágrimas sofridas.

- Tenha calma Isabella... – Edward murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer – Tudo dará certo.

Bella ficou agarrada ao sócio do pai mais um pouco, aproveitando do calor do seu corpo, das suas mãos a afagando, estranhamente a trazendo a paz que precisava.

Ele estava sendo tão gentil com ela... Talvez ele não fosse a pessoa abominável e interesseira que ela pensava que ele era.

Eram muitas informações e ela estava quase louca!

- Me desculpa... – murmurou pouco depois, enxugando os olhos e se afastando de Edward envergonhada – Estraguei a sua roupa...

Edward deu um sorriso para ela, analisando o seu rosto.

Ele a tinha nas mãos naquele momento.

Frágil, vulnerável, desamparada...

Era só tratá-la bem e ela acreditaria em tudo que ele a dissesse.

Este era o momento perfeito para dar um passo a mais em seu plano.

Ele mirou os olhos dela e a realidade o atingiu.

Os olhos da garota expressavam todo o seu sofrimento.

Não era justo.

Ela estava muito fragilizada e ele não se aproveitaria daquele momento para conseguir nada dela e queria deixar isto bem claro.

Então seguindo o que seu coração mandava, Edward deu um beijo na mão da frágil garota e depois sorriu, afagando sua bochecha.

- Não se preocupe com isto Isabella... – ele a pegou pela mão – Venha comigo, vamos procurar sua família.

OOOO

Uma semana após a morte de Charlie Swan, o seu advogado e grande amigo, Bill Moore, convocou uma reunião com Edward e Isabella para discutir alguns pontos de um documento e do testamento deixados por Charlie antes que o conselho da empresa fosse convocado para o rearranjo dos cargos e eleição do novo presidente.

Bella chegou no começo da tarde à empresa, logo encontrando-se com Edward e o advogado, que já estavam a sua espera na sala de reuniões.

- Boa tarde senhores – Bella os cumprimentou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras – Vamos logo ao assunto, pois quero seguir com a minha vida em paz – fez uma cara entediada.

- Isto é o que mais quero também – Edward resmungou em um tom baixo e virou-se para o senhor careca e barrigudo sentado próximo a ela – Então Sr. Moore, qual o assunto que o senhor tem a tratar conosco?

Bill se remexeu na cadeira e abrindo sua pasta, tirou alguns papeis de lá e os colocou sobre a mesa.

- O motivo de ter convocado esta reunião somente com os senhores é que Charlie me deixou a incumbência de revelar o conteúdo do seu testamento e de um documento no qual ele fala sobre as ações e presidência da empresa e este assunto diz respeito apenas a vocês dois, Isabella, sua única herdeira e Edward, seu sócio e segundo maior acionista na empresa.

Bella olhou confusa para Edward que revirou os olhos impaciente e também temeroso.

Ele tinha certeza que algo, no mínimo constrangedor o esperava.

- Então pode começar Sr. Moore, somos todos ouvidos. – Edward apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- Bom, como já falei, Charlie deixou em minha posse dois documentos muito importantes: o seu testamento, onde diz o que será feito com a sua fortuna, e o documento que detalha as suas vontades e ordena que algumas coisas sejam cumpridas na empresa – o senhor começou a falar – Então preciso que vocês dois tomem ciência dos seus conteúdos antes que possam ser tomadas algumas providências. – ele pausou e entregou para cada um dos interessados cópias dos papeis – Acompanhem comigo as ultimas vontades de Charlie.

- Sr. Moore – Bella o interrompeu – Antes de o senhor começar preciso saber se meu pai sabia que iria morrer em pouco tempo, por que ele estava tão esquisito nestes últimos tempos que me deu esta impressão.

Edward olhou para Bella e sorriu.

Boa pergunta a dela.

Isto ele também queria muito saber.

O carrancudo senhor se remexeu na cadeira incomodado com os dois pares de olhos que o olhava, curiosos e depois de um longo suspiro começou a falar.

- Não Isabella. Ele não sabia, mas tinha ciência de que sua situação era bem delicada e então, para não deixar pendências nem dúvidas, ele resolveu documentar suas vontades. – ele pegou seus papeis e ajeitou os óculos – Se sua dúvida só era esta, vamos começar logo as leituras.

Edward e Bella balançaram suas cabeças e concordância e o Sr. Moore começou a ler os documentos.

- Estes documentos que vocês têm em mãos expressam a vontade de Charlie de que vocês dois se casem para que obtenham alguns benefícios e possam assumir os seus postos na mineradora.

- Casar com o Edward? – Bella deu um gritinho e olhou para a expressão serena do homem ao seu lado – Como isto?

Edward escondeu um sorrisinho, já que desta condição ele estava avisado.

- Isabella, por favor ouça o que tenho a te dizer antes de fazer perguntas – o Sr. Moore soou irritado olhando firme para o casal a sua frente – Mas continuando, Charlie deixou bem claro em seu testamento que o Sr. Edward Cullen não poderá comprar a sua parte na empresa caso ele morresse e que também estará impedido de assumir a presidência da empresa se não casar com Isabella.

Bella perdeu a cor e o sorriso presunçoso de Edward desapareceu na mesma hora.

Dando um sorrisinho no canto da boca, o homem continuou.

- O Sr. Cullen terá a opção de vender as suas ações para qualquer outra pessoa ou permanecer apenas como mais um acionista da empresa, sem direito a decisão, já que perderá o posto de segundo maior acionista caso a condição imposta não seja cumprida.

Edward revirou os olhos irritado.

Uma coisa era ele se casar para conseguir algo que ele queria, outra completamente diferente era ser ameaçado daquela maneira.

Ser obrigado a se casar para não perder o que ele já tinha conquistado, definitivamente não fazia parte dos seus planos de vida.

- Isto é uma brincadeira, não é? – Edward bateu na mesa nervoso. – Só pode ser!

O Sr. Moore balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Edward. Isto não é uma brincadeira – o advogado deu um risinho sarcástico - Quanto a você Isabella, o testamento é bem claro. – o advogado voltou-se para Bella com o olhar incisivo – Para herdar o que lhe é de direito, a senhorita terá que se casar com Edward Cullen. Se não cumprir a vontade do seu pai a sua parte das ações serão doadas para os senhores Marcus Lexmann e para mim, e as únicas coisas que você terá direito é a casa onde mora, a casa de praia e seu automóvel. E quanto a você... – olhar do homem se voltou para Edward - Casando-se com Isabella, você terá o controle da parte dela na empresa, tendo que fornecer-lhe uma quantia mensal estipulada pelos lucros da empresa, além de cumprir com suas obrigações de marido de sustentá-la e prover a casa de vocês.

Edward e Bella estavam arrasados, sentados em suas cadeiras e ouvindo atentamente a sentença que Charlie tinha imposto a eles.

O advogado, após uma pausa, voltou a falar.

- Mas não se engane Edward o conselho administrativo da empresa estará de olho em todas as sua movimentações com a parte da empresa que cabe a Isabella e ela, se assim for da sua vontade, poderá nomear alguém para te fiscalizar diretamente.

- É apenas isto o que você tem a nos dizer? Mais algum absurdo?– Edward vociferou irritado para o advogado.

Esta história de juntá-lo a Isabella a qualquer custo estava indo longe demais.

- Como vocês podem ver, o prazo estipulado nos documentos, para se casarem é de 4 meses a contar de hoje – ele juntou seus papeis sem se importar com a tensão no ambiente e os colocou em uma pasta – Alguma dúvida por parte de vocês?

- Não. – Edward respondeu – Você tem alguma dúvida Isabella?

- Também não... - Bella balançou a cabeça desnorteada e com vontade de chorar.

- Então quando vocês tiverem uma resposta a me dar, me procurem para que possamos dar andamento no que for necessário e não se esqueçam que vocês não poderão burlar o previsto nos documentos, pois estarei de olho em vocês dois o tempo inteiro – o carrancudo senhor levantou-se da cadeira e pegando sua pasta se retirou da sala – Um bom dia para vocês.

Agora sozinhos na sala tudo começou a fazer sentido para eles.

Charlie tinha preparado uma cilada para seu odiado sócio e filha.

Ele os odiava tanto que os faria casar, por vingança.

Bella olhou desesperada para Edward, na esperança de que ele tivesse uma saída para aquela situação, mas Edward estava tão apavorado quanto ela com tudo o que estava ouvindo.

A experiência de Edward lhe dizia que Charlie tinha sido bastante cuidadoso em não deixar brechas ao redigir aqueles documentos e que para ele e Isabella não havia saída, a não ser cumprir o que estava escrito e determinado.

Nem após a sua morte, Charlie Swan deixava de atormentar a vida do sócio.

- Edward, você sabia deste testamento? – Bella perguntou – Você já sabia desta loucura? Por favor... Me fala a verdade...

Ainda muito perdido, Edward não respondeu, apenas balançando a cabeça em negativa.

Ao notar a cara desnorteada que Edward fazia, Bella se desesperou.

Será que ela teria que se sujeitar aos caprichos do pai?

Será que não havia outra saída?

Bella levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até o meio da sala entorpecida.

Ela estava perdida!

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem... – Bella sussurrou e com sua visão escurecendo tombou seu corpo para o lado, desmaiando, mas antes que ela caísse, Edward amparou-a em seus braços e a sentou em uma das poltronas da sala.

- Isabella! – Edward colocou-a no colo e mirou em seu rosto sem cor - Bella, por favor, acorde!

Aos poucos Bella foi retomando a consciência e se deu conta do rosto atormentando que a observava.

O rosto do homem que, assim como ela, estava preso aos caprichos malucos do seu pai.

Ela soltou-se dos braços fortes de Edward e em um só movimento se pôs de pé.

- Estou perdida! – Bella correu para o outro lado da sala, se encostou na parede e chorando foi deslizando até sentar-se no chão – O que farei da minha vida? – ela levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos verdes e misteriosos de Edward a mirando – O que eu irei responder? O que irei dizer ao Sr. Moore?

Vendo-a tão frágil e perdida, Edward resolveu abaixar a guarda e ser simpático com ela, afinal eles estavam juntos naquela enrascada e quem sabe, em um casamento arranjado.

Ele se aproximou da pequena garota que estava encolhida e com medo no canto da sala e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Não precisa ser hoje. Tome o tempo que precisar Isabella – Edward a pegou delicadamente e a conduziu para o sofá - Converse com sua família e com um advogado da sua confiança, faça todas as pesquisas que você achar necessárias, tire as suas duvidas, tente encontrar uma saída e daqui a uma semana nos reunimos outra vez e conversamos.

- Mas Edward... – Bella levantou o olhar e encarou os olhos verdes e misteriosos que estavam em sua frente.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer o mesmo. – Edward esticou os braços até tocá-la de leve no ombro – Também irei visitar a minha família, conversar um pouco, pedir alguns conselhos e então quando voltarmos a nos reunir, teremos opinião formada sobre este assunto. – ele sorriu, passando serenidade – Combinado?

- Combinado então... – Bella esticou a mão e Edward a apertou com força, selando assim o acordo que poderia mudaria suas vidas.

De uma maneira irreversível.

Para sempre.


	7. Decisões

**Decisões**

Depois do turbilhão de emoções daquela tarde, a primeira providência de Edward foi procurar alguns advogados conhecidos para ver se ele tinha alguma saída nesta enrascada que tinha se metido.

Após uma longa análise nos documentos, os advogados foram enfáticos me dizer que se ele quisesse manter seu lugar na empresa, teria que cumprir como determinado.

Não tinha jeito. Ou ele casava com Isabella, ou deixava que outras pessoas tomassem conta do que ele conquistou com tanto esforço.

Arrasado com a descoberta, Edward foi para casa e após um longo banho e poucas horas de sono, fez uma pequena sacola e se trocou, descendo para a garagem do edifício onde morava.

Edward pegou seu carro e saiu dirigindo em direção à Winchester enquanto pensava nos últimos acontecimentos.

Na noite anterior, enquanto tentava dormir depois de definitivamente saber qual seria a sua sentença, Edward resolveu que aceitaria o desafio de casar-se com Isabella Swan para manter tudo o eu era seu e ainda conquistar a sonhada presidência da empresa, mas ele faria as coisas ao seu modo.

A seu favor, ele tinha o fato de que Isabella não poderia fugir dele, se não quisesse ficar sem herança, fato que provavelmente mudaria a sua vida radicalmente, pois ela não teria como manter o seu padrão de vida apenas com a venda das duas casas que o seu pai tinha deixado para ela, então era bastante obvio que Isabella não ofereceria resistência em aceitar a casar-se com ele.

Ele tinha certeza que, com o que a megerinha teria que se sujeitar em um casamento arranjado e sem amor, ela seria facilmente domada. Além do mais, ela tinha mudado muito desde a doença de Charlie, tornando-se menos intolerante a sua presença e até aceitando a sua ajuda.

Isabella estava se tornando mais doce, ou apenas estava fragilizada?

Mas isto pouco preocupava Edward e a única coisa de que ele tinha certeza era que já que ele não tinha saída, ele tiraria o máximo de proveito deste casamento, usufruindo das maravilhas que o corpinho lindo de Isabella poderia lhe oferecer e também tornando-a o bibelô perfeito para ser exibido como seu nas reuniões e jantares de negócios.

Neste caso, amor era o que menos importava. Se eles conseguissem conviver civilizadamente tudo estaria bem para ambas às partes.

Era tudo muito errado, mas não havia outra saída, definitivamente um desafiozinho bobo, como casar-se com a linda megera, seria pouco para que ele conseguisse tudo o que sempre sonhou.

Aquela empresa não era amada somente por Charlie, mas por ele também.

Ele dedicou anos importantes da sua vida a Diamond Mineração e perdê-la por causa de mais um capricho de Charlie Swan não fazia parte dos seus planos.

Conseguindo sorri pela primeira vez desde que recebeu a notícia que mudaria a sua vida, Edward entrou na conhecida estradinha de terra que ia até o rancho da família.

Ele estava com muitas saudades da sua mãe, Esme e da sua única irmã, Alice. Já tinha um bom tempo que ele não as via, pois não tinha tempo para visitá-las por estar ocupado com os seus negócios e sua mãe não ia a Londres e não deixava Alice ir, por achar a cidade muito grande e violenta.

Ao chegar à porteira do rancho, todo o tempo que ele morou na pequena Winchester voltou a sua mente.

Edward lembrou-se do tempo em que seu pai era vivo e tinha uma pequena mercearia na rua principal da cidade e ele, todos os finais de semanas ou durante as férias, ia ajudá-lo a despachar os clientes e aprender um pouco com a vivência do pai.

Carlisle Cullen era um homem de poucos estudos, mas de muito conhecimento na área do comércio e sempre fez questão de compartilhar o que sabia com o filho, tanto que quando o pai morreu, Edward tinha 15 anos e Alice apenas 5, ele assumiu os negócios da família e os fez prosperar, tornando-se o responsável por prover sua mãe e irmã.

Com o trabalho duro e a visão empreendedora de Edward, a mercearia tornou-se em pouco tempo um mercadinho freqüentado por pessoas não só de Winchester, mas também por pessoas de cidades vizinhas, que vinham em busca da variedade de produtos oferecida, fazendo-o crescer mais e mais, sendo até hoje o melhor mercado da região.

Um dos grandes orgulhos da sua vida.

Edward trabalhou duro, até que aos 20 anos deixou a administração dos negócios nas mãos de sua mãe e sob supervisão de uma empresa especializada e foi tentar a vida em Londres.

Lá chegando, resolveu apostar na bolsa de valores todas suas economias e tanto ganhou, como perdeu muito dinheiro com isto.

Um tempo depois, já cansado desta vida agitada de perdas e ganhos e com um bom dinheiroacumulado, surgiu a oportunidade da sua vida: Uma grande mineradora estava em apuros financeiros e buscava novos acionista para ajudá-la a se reerguer.

E foi assim que Edward foi parar na Diamond Mineradora e se tornou um talentoso executivo e sócio de Charlie Swan.

- Edward? – Alice veio correndo ao encontro de Edward enquanto ele saia do seu carro, estacionado em frente a grande casa da sua família – Que surpresa boa você aqui meu irmão lindo!

- Minha baixinha! – Edward abraçou a irmã tirando seus pés do chão e girando-a no ar – Quanta saudade que estava de você!

- Também estava grandão - Alice grudou no irmão e o encheu de beijos enquanto entravam em casa, Edward carregando Alice.

- Onde está a mamãe? – Edward deu pela falta da mãe ao não encontrá-la, como de costume, pelo meio da casa dando ordens e limpado os móveis.

- Ela está na casa da Sra. Lopez, mas vou chamá-la rapidinho – Alice disparou para a garagem e pegou a scooter rosa bebê que Edward tinha lhe dado no seu ultimo aniversário e que agora era o seu principal meio de locomoção dentro do rancho e vizinhanças – Me espera quietinho aí!

Enquanto esperava Alice, Edward foi falar com os empregados do rancho que ficaram muito felizes com a sua presença, pois a maioria deles o conhecia desde que ele era apenas uma criança.

Ele sempre se sentia bem quando estava em Winchester e um dos seus planos para o futuro era voltar para morar na cidade que ele se sentia acolhido e feliz.

Um pouco depois, Alice chegou com Esme na garupa da moto e Edward correu para os braços da mãe.

- Meu filho, não acredito que você está aqui comigo... – Esme começou a chorar, abraçada no filho – Depois da sua ultima ligação falando da morte do seu sócio, pensei que você não poderia vir nos ver nem tão cedo...

- Realmente mãe, estou cheio de trabalho, mas tenho um assunto importante para conversar com vocês – Edward falou com um sorriso tenso no rosto.

Ele precisava contar a sua mãe e irmã que iria se casar com Isabella Swan, filha do seu odiado sócio e por isto precisava de uma história bem convincente, pois ele não tinha coragem de contar a terrível verdade a elas.

E uma historia estava formada em sua cabeça desde que aceitou a proposta e a aposta de Charlie.

- O que foi que aconteceu meu filho? – Esme fez uma cara preocupada – É alguma coisa ruim?

- Conta Edward! – Alice continuou, quase pulando no colo do irmão.

- Não é nada ruim não. – ele abriu um sorriso forçado - Muito pelo contrário, é coisa muito boa...

- Então conta logo, você sabe que eu sou curiosa! – Alice começou a pular feito uma louca na frente do irmão.

- Vamos entrar e nos sentar, pois a história é longa – Edward abraçou as duas e entrou em casa.

- Fale o que aconteceu de tão bom, meu filho – Esme sentou-se no sofá com Edward, enquanto Alice foi para a poltrona.

- Se tudo correr como imaginado, estarei me casando em pouco tempo. – Edward começou a sua mentira bem elaborada sobre o seu futuro casamento com Isabella Swan.

- Como? – as duas falavam ao mesmo tempo e se entreolhavam assustadas – Casar-se Edward? – Esme continuou com uma expressão de susto, levando a mão ao peito.

– Com quem? – Alice perguntou pulando para o colo do irmão – Conta!

- Calma Alice! – Edward riu da empolgação da irmã – Vou contar tudo, se você me deixar falar.

A baixinha sentou-se direito no sofá e passou um zíper imaginário na boca.

- Estou namorando Isabella Swan e é com ela que pretendo me casar – Edward disparou olhando para as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

Mentir para elas era péssimo, mas contar a verdade era ainda pior, pois sua mãe nunca aceitaria que ele se casasse por interesse como provavelmente ia acontecer.

- A filha do seu sócio? – Alice arregalou os olhos – Mas você o odiava, como pode estar namorando a filha dele? – ela continuou, estreitando os olhos para o irmão – Conte esta história direito Edward Cullen, por que eu te conheço e isto está bem estranho... Você nunca comentou desta garota conosco...

Este era o grande medo de Edward. Ao contrário da sua mãe que era desligada e nunca se atentava das coisas, Alice sempre foi bem perceptiva e como conhecia bem o irmão, sempre sabia quando tinha coisa errada ou quando ele estava enganando Esme.

Ele teria que ser bastante cuidado com as suas palavras.

- Não tem nada de estranho Alice – Edward revirou os olhos - Isabella é bem diferente do pai e eu já tinha um tempo a observando, então em uma das festas da empresa, começamos a conversar e depois de sairmos algumas vezes começamos a namorar a uns 3 meses... E posso te dizer que ela é maravilhosa, como nunca pensei que pudesse ser.

Alice deu um sorrisinho e não falou mais nada, ficando pensativa por um tempo.

- Mas filho, por que você não nos contou antes? – Esme perguntou chateada por não ter sabido antes – O que o pai dela achava deste namoro?

- Eu não contei antes porque a nossa situação era bem delicada... Charlie Swan não aprovou o nosso namoro, é claro, mas Bella foi bem firme com ele, então ele resolveu nos tolerar, não fazendo grandes objeções.

- E por que deste casamento tão rápido Edward? – Esme continuou preocupada.

- Por que como ela perdeu o pai e agora está sozinha, achei melhor oficializarmos a nossa união para podermos morar juntos e evitar especulações.

Esme abriu um sorriso enorme e puxou o filho para o seu colo.

Era tão bom Edward ter encontrado alguém que ele amasse, pois em todos estes anos que ele estava em Londres, nunca tinha apresentado ninguém a ela.

Edward deitou no colo da mãe, como fazia quando criança e queria cafuné.

- Isto é tão bom meu filho, você não sabe como eu estou feliz. Você sempre foi tão sozinho em Londres – Esme acarinhou os cabelos cor de cobre do filho que eram muito parecidos com os dela. – Mas agora você tem Isabella para te fazer companhia e para compartilhar os seus dias, o que me deixa mais tranqüila...

- Sim mãe... Agora tenho Isabella e não estou mais sozinho – Edward sussurrou, cheio de culpa por está a enganando.

- Quando nós vamos conhecer a sua namorada Edward? – Alice perguntou rindo. Provavelmente a explicação de Edward a tinha convencido – Tenho que ver se a aprovo antes do casamento, por que se eu não gostar dela não vai haver casamento algum, já que não vou entregar meu irmãozinho a qualquer uma.

- Você a conhecerá quando quiser Alice. É só você marcar comigo, que você irá a Londres conhecê-la – Edward levantou-se e pegou a baixinha em seu colo – E eu tenho certeza que vocês duas vão se dar muito bem.

Alice e Esme estavam tão eufóricas com a noticia que não deixaram Edward em paz por nenhum momento, enchendo-o de perguntas sobre a sua namorada.

A euforia delas tinha razão. A vida de Edward sempre foi pautada por relacionamentos superficiais e sem importância. Ele nunca tinha falado em uma namorada e muito menos apresentado alguém à sua família pois sempre teve medo de se envolver e sempre dispensava as pretendentes quando ele achava que ela só estava com ele por interesse no que ele tinha e não por gostar realmente dele.

Ele já havia pensado em se permitir a se envolver com alguém, pois achava que se tornaria mais respeitável aos olhos dos acionistas da empresa se tivesse uma família constituída, uma esposa por quem zelar.

E casando-se com Isabella, mais este problema seria resolvido.

OOOO

Ao sair da reunião com Edward e o Sr. Moore aos prantos e desorientada, Bella foi para o único lugar onde ela se sentia bem e acolhida: A casa da sua tia.

- Bella o que aconteceu com você? – Elizabeth correu e abraçou a sobrinha que chorava sem parar – Conte tudo a sua tia, minha princesa.

- Eu vou ter que me casar com Edward Cullen – falou de uma vez – Se eu quiser a minha herança, eu devo me casar com o sócio do meu pai.

- Como? – Elizabeth perguntou chocada – O que?

Bella se agarrou na tia e chorando mais ainda contou para ela as exigências absurdas que seu pai tinha feito para que ela pudesse tomar posse da herança deixada por ele.

Elizabeth apenas ouviu atentamente o que a sobrinha tinha a dizer, enquanto afagava as suas costas e falava palavras de conforto em seu ouvido.

Ela sabia que Charlie Swan era uma pessoa terrível e que não se importava com ninguém, mas não imaginava que a sua raiva iria atingir a única filha desta maneira tão cruel.

- Tia... Ele não me deixou opções... – Bella falou com uma dor que vinha do fundo do seu coração – Eu não tenho o que fazer – Bella escorregou até o chão bem devagar, trazendo Elizabeth com ela, enquanto balbuciava algumas palavras – Eu não tenho escolha...

- Bella, meu amor, se acalme... – Elizabeth acariciou os cabelos da sobrinha – Você já procurou se informa sobre isto? Procurou algum advogado? – Elizabeth aconchegou Bella em seus braços – Vamos procurar saber antes de tomarmos alguma decisão...

- Entenda, meu pai não faria um documento destes se não tivesse certeza absoluta que eu não podia escapar – Bella olhou firme para a tia – E foi Bill Moore, seu melhor amigo, quem o redigiu, então sem chances.

-Mas Bella, deve haver alguma saída... – Elizabeth murmurou cansada.

- Não tia, não há saídas para mim... Tenho certeza disto... – Bella abaixou a cabeça constrangida – Se eu quiser ter a minha herança para nos manter bem, terei que casar com Edward Cullen...

- Mas você não é obrigada a fazer isto... – Elizabeth se desesperou com o destino da sobrinha – Nós vamos dar um jeito... Eu arrumo umas costuras, cozinho para fora... Você e Rose arrumam alguma ocupação também... E ainda tem Jasper que está trabalhando e pode me ajudar nas despesas da casa... Vamos nos juntar e tudo dará certo, minha princesa, você vai ver... Não aceite uma coisa destas...

Estar no colo da sua tia deu a Bella a força que ela precisava.

Ela tinha que aceitar este desafio, não só por ela, mas também por sua tia e primos, pois eles dependiam dela financeiramente já que o falecido marido da tia tinha perdido todas as suas posses no jogo e a deixou sem quase nada quando morreu.

Ela tinha que fazer algo por sua tia, que sempre foi tão boa com ela.

O sacrifício valeria a pena, por sua tia e seus primos.

A única família que restou para ela.

- Eu vou aceitar sim... – Bella falou firme em um surto de coragem – Eu tenho que aceitar. Me casarei com Edward e se após o período estipulado no documento, nada der certo, peço a separação e vou viver a minha vida do meu jeito.

- Bella, não faça isto! – a tia voltou a falar – Você não pode estragar a sua vida desta maneira. Este homem não te ama minha princesa. Você não pode abrir mão de uma vida normal por um capricho do seu pai! Deve haver uma saída...

Com amor, ou sem amor, este era o certo a ser feito.

E era o que seria feito.

- Estou decidida tia, eu vou me casar com Edward. Precisamos disto para nos mantermos, para não nos faltar nada e também não quero parar de estudar– Bella deu um sorrisinho confiante – E além disto não vou abrir mão de tudo por causa de mais um capricho de meu pai... Se ele acha que irá me vencer, está muito enganado! Eu aceito o desafio e vou provar que ele estava errado a meu respeito!

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Elizabeth abraçou a sobrinha com força, o que a fez voltar a chorar copiosamente.

Elizabeth achava Bella muito corajosa ao arriscar toda a sua felicidade para manter o que ela prometeu quando o marido da tia morreu: Não deixar nada faltar à tia e aos primos.

- Bella, você sabe que você tem outra opção... – Elizabeth sussurrou no ouvido da sobrinha – Sempre estarei aqui para te acolher...

- Eu sei tia... Nunca vou me esquecer disto, mas eu preciso tentar...

Por trás de toda aquela coragem, tinha a fragilidade de uma garota de apenas 21 anos que viu todo o seu mundo ruir de uma hora para a outra.

A fragilidade que Bella não gostava de demonstrar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Jasper se assustou ao chegar em casa com Rose e encontrar a mãe e Bella sentadas no chão e chorando sem parar – O que foi Bellinha?

- Bellinha? – Rose correu para a prima, sentando-se ao lado dela e afagando seus cabelos – Fala comigo, o que foi?

- Meu pai aprontou outra comigo...- Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para os primos- Mesmo depois de morto ele não deixa de atormentar a minha vida...

- O que aquele infeliz fez agora Bella? – Jasper gritou. – Me conte!

Nunca foi segredo que Jasper odiava Charlie Swan por ele fazer com que Bella sofresse tanto e este ódio era mútuo, tanto que Charlie não gostava da presença de Jasper em sua casa e muito menos gostava da paixão não correspondida do garoto por sua filha.

-Te contarei tudo... – Bella sussurrou e com a ajuda de Jasper levantou-se do chão.

Já sentados à mesa de jantar, onde sempre eram conversados os assuntos sérios da família Hale, Bella informou aos primos sobre os planos de Charlie, sobre a reunião com Edward e Bill Moore, sobre a impossibilidade de escapar deste compromisso e finalmente, sobre a sua decisão de casar-se com Edward.

Rosalie apenas abraçou a prima, mas Jasper deu um murro na mesa que a fez estremecer.

- Isto é um absurdo Bella! – Jasper gritou indignado com tudo o que tinha ouvido – Se este infeliz não estivesse morto, eu mesmo o mataria com as minhas próprias mãos. Você não pode fazer isto... Eu não vou deixar que você se case com aquele homem prepotente e arrogante, minha prima!

Bella apreciava a reação passional do primo, mas de nada adiantava, pois a sua decisão estava tomada e nada a faria mudar de idéia.

- Jasper... – Bella tocou o ombro do primo, surpreendentemente calma – Nada disto irá adiantar... Minha decisão está tomada. Por favor, apenas me apóie...

Jasper a olhou com uma expressão triste.

Bella estava escapando dele mais uma vez e desta vez seria definitivamente...

- Eu te apoio minha prima... Se é isto o que você quer, eu apoio, mas nunca vou aceitar... Nunca...– com um beijo na testa de Bella ele se despediu, subindo as escadas correndo.

- Tia, por favor, vá ver o Jasper – Bella sussurrou desolada, por ter magoado seu primo, mais uma vez.

- Eu irei minha princesa, Rose cuide dela! – Elizabeth saiu para procurar o filho.

- Eu não estava enganada quanto a Edward... – Bella chorou desconsolada – Eu tenho certeza que não estava... Ele está me enganando com este testamento... Eu tenho certeza de que ele já sabia de tudo... Rose, eu cai em uma cilada! Isto tudo é tão ruim... Eu me sinto tão perdida...

- Calma, Bella... Mantenha a calma... – Rose deu um beijo na bochecha da prima – Quanto ao Edward saber sobre o testamento, eu acho pouco provável, pois você mesma me disse que ele ficou tão surpreso e descontrolado com a noticia quanto você... Eu acho que o que você tem que fazer, já que está tão desconfiada é confrontá-lo, fazer todas as perguntas que você tiver... Faça com que ele fale o que sabe, mas aja com calma. Já que você me disse que tão tem outra saída a não ser casar com ele, com educação e tente fazer dele um aliado neste caso... Eu sei que isto é uma loucura, mas tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo e que se você se permitir, vocês dois vão se dar muito bem e vão ser felizes... Eu não o vejo como uma pessoa ruim... Acredite em mim... E depois do tempo estabelecido, se não estiver bom, você se separa dele e pronto.

- Será, Rose? – Bella murmurou – Será que tudo vai dar certo? Será que eu vou conseguir cumprir o que meu pai determinou?

- Tenho certeza que sim Bella.. Eu sei que você vai cumprir tudo direitinho e ainda tirar proveito desta situação. Acredite em mim.

Bella agarrou o pescoço de Rose com força e encheu a prima de beijos.

Como ela queria que estas palavras fossem verdadeiras...

Como ela queria que tudo desse certo para ela e para Edward...

- Eu sei Rose... É nisto que eu quero acreditar... – Bella sussurrou – É nisto que eu tenho que acreditar...

No fundo, Bella não achava ruim ter que se casar com Edward Cullen, pois sempre o achou bem bonitinho e charmoso e era meio que interessada nele. Nunca tinha tentado se aproximar dele, pois sabia do ódio quase mortal que ele e seu pai sentiam um do outro e por esta razão, provavelmente, ele não reagiria bem se soubesse que a jovem filha do seu sócio tinha uma paixão platônica por ele.

Mas agora era tudo diferente... E ela poderia tirar proveito desta situação.

Rose estava certa!

Ela iria fazer as coisas ao seu modo. De começo, não iria demonstrar a admiração que tinha por Edward e se faria de difícil para testar as reações dele, já que este seria um casamento arranjado, mas depois... Depois de um tempo tudo poderia mudar... Tudo poderia acontecer.

Ela iria se apegar5 às palavras doces de Rosalie de que ela teria um futuro bom e que Edward realmente gostava dela e assim, talvez, eles se permitissem entrar um no coração do outro e um amor forte e verdadeiro pudesse ser construído com a convivência, mesmo na condição adversa que eles se encontravam.

E ela tinha até fatos para relembrar e se encher de esperança... Edward foi tão doce e solidário com ela durante o enterro de Charlie e a reunião com o advogado. E ele poderia continuar a ser... Ele poderia ser até mais do eu isto.

Ela tinha a esperança de que eles poderiam aprender a se amar e fazer o casamento dar certo.

Eles poderiam ser feliz, mesmo na adversidade.

OOOO

Os dias se passavam com Bella tentando seguir com a sua rotina normal. Depois do final de semana na casa da tia, onde ela tentou de todo custo alegrar o desolado Jasper, traçou alguns planos com ajuda de Rose e contou com o carinho e o conforto da sua tia, Bella resolveu voltar para casa na segunda-feira e enfrentar a sua realidade de aulas na faculdade, ordens em casa e das caras feias de Consuelo para ela.

Quando ela tomasse posse do que era dela, com certeza a sua primeira ação seria dispensar a terrível governanta.

Com a ajuda de Rosalie, Bella resolveu remexer em alguns pertences de Charlie para ver se encontrava algum documento que falasse sobre qualquer tipo de acordo entre Edward e seu pai, pois não lhe saía da cabeça de que toda aquela situação estranha de Edward, que nunca a notou, fosse atrás dela tempos antes da morte de Charlie e também a sua relativa calma no dia da reunião com Bill Moore, tinha origem em algum tipo de acordo deles dois.

Depois de muito remexeram, nada foi encontrado, mas a duvida permaneceu na cabeça de Bella que decidiu perguntar diretamente a Edward sobre este assunto e ver qual seria a reação dele.

No dia anterior à reunião de Bella com Edward, Jasper chegou cedo para fazer uma visita à prima e acertar os últimos detalhes da administração da parte dela na mineradora.

Bella já tinha avisado ao primo que, como ela não sabia nada sobre a empresa do pai e também não tinha nenhum interesse em aprender, ele seria a pessoa que supervisionaria todas as ações de Edward com a sua parte da Diamond Mineração.

Naquela manhã Bella entregou ao primo a pasta de trabalho de Charlie, que continha algumas informações sobre a empresa que seriam necessárias para que Jasper começasse o seu trabalho, recebendo do primo a promessa de que faria de tudo para que seus interesses fossem bem representados.

- Bellinha, se você quiser eu vou com você à esta reunião com Edward Cullen – Jasper abraçou a prima com ternura. – Eu não confio nele...

- Não precisa Jazz... – Bella de um sorrisinho fraco – Prefiro ir sozinha... Tenho que ir sozinha... Este é um momento que tenho que enfrentar sozinha...

Bella não queria que ninguém participasse do momento mais constrangedor da sua vida e muito menos iria submeter Jasper à tortura de vê-la aceitar outro em casamento.

– Te entendo... – ele suspirou frustrado – Mas você sabe que sempre estarei pronto para te ajudar quando você precisar.

- Eu sei que posso contar com você sempre Jazz – Bella deu um beijo na bochecha do primo e sorriu – Você sempre foi o meu porto seguro... E sempre será...

O momento agora era de decisão e esta decisão só cabia a ela.

Era o momento de ser corajosa e enfrentar os problemas de cabeça erguida.

No dia seguinte, Bella chegou cedo à empresa para a fatídica reunião com Edward Cullen.

Seu coração estava apertado, pois sabia que a sua vida mudaria radicalmente depois desta conversa e ela ainda não sabia se era para melhor ou para pior.

- Oi Bella, ao que devo a honra da sua visita? – Jules, a secretária do seu pai, a cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vim falar com o Sr. Cullen, mas não marquei horário.– Bella sorriu sem graça. – Preciso resolver uns assuntos,,. Ele está?

- Ele está em uma reunião, mas pelo horário, já deve estar acabando... – Jules sorriu – Sente-se Bella, assim que a reunião terminar eu anuncio a sua presença.

- Obrigada Jules – Bella agradeceu, sentando-se em uma poltrona e pegando seu celular.

Enquanto esperava Edward, Bella resolveu remexer em algumas fotos que ela tinha tirado com Rose e sorriu relembrando aqueles momentos felizes.

Ela era grata a prima por fazer a sua vida um pouco mais feliz e conseguir animá-la com seus conselhos até nos momentos tensos como este que ela estava vivendo.

Quando Edward abriu a porta da sala de reuniões da mineradora e encontrou Isabella sentada em uma das poltronas, ele e a admirou por um minuto e concluiu que ela estava diferente da garota carrancuda e atormentada dos últimos tempos.

Hoje ele ostentava um sorriso leve no rosto, parecendo estar feliz com alguma coisa, enquanto balançava as pernas despreocupada, ao mesmo tempo que remexia em seu celular, além de estar vestida com roupas totalmente diferentes dos habituais vestidinhos e sapatilhas que ela sempre usava.

Desta vez ela parecia mais mulher do que menina, em uma saia na altura do joelho, camisa branca e sapatos de salto.

Linda!

- Bom dia Isabella, a que devo a sua visita – Edward finalmente falou com seu sorriso torto, tirando Bella de seus devaneios.

Bella desviou os olhos do celular e mirou fixamente o lindo homem vestido em seu terno sóbrio.

- Vim te dar aquela resposta que você está esperando – ela olhou para Jules e deu um sorriso meigo – Podemos conversar em particular?

- Claro que sim... – ele falou enquanto vinha ao seu encontro, estendendo a mão para ela – Vamos até a minha sala?

- Vamos sim... – ela pegou a mão de Edward e o seguei até a grande sala, sentando-se à sua frente.

- Então você pensou na proposta do Sr. Moore? – Edward foi direto ao assunto, não querendo prolongar aquele momento.

- Pensei sim... – Bella murmurou, abaixando o olhar constrangida com a situação que foi imposta à ela – Já tomei minha decisão.

- E o que você decidiu? – Edward falou suave, tentando passar tranqüilidade e firmeza para a frágil garota à sua frente – Por que se você aceitar, eu também aceito.

Bella mirou os olhos verdes de Edward tentando decifrar o que se passava em seu coração, mas não encontrou nada mais do que a frieza de um homem de negócios experiente.

– Eu aceito me casar com você Edward Cullen – Bella disparou de vez, antes que perdesse a coragem. – Mas tenho algumas perguntas a te fazer.

- Faça quantas quiser – ele continuou com a mesma expressão serena no rosto, mesmo que por dentro queimasse de curiosidade do que ela tinha a perguntá-lo.

- Você me disse que não sabia do testamento e eu estou preferindo acreditar em você... Mas tem uma coisa que está me intrigando...

- O que Isabella?

- Você tinha algum tipo de acordo com o meu pai? – estreitou o olhar, fazendo uma cara curiosa. – Eu estava pensando... No começo da conversa com o Sr. Moore, você estava muito tranquilo, só ficando nervoso um pouco depois, quando ele foi se aprofundando nos detalhes. Você estava ciente de alguma coisa que eu não sabia?

Edward deu um sorriso sem graça para ela, pois não imaginava que esta era a pergunta que Isabella tinha para ele.

Perspicaz a garota!

Ele teria que tomar bastante cuidado, pois ao contrário do que ele imaginava, a megerinha era bem observadora e inteligente.

E definitivamente, não era o tipo de mulher que era facilmente enganada e manipulada.

- Não! – ele fez uma cara ofendida – De jeito algum Isabella! O que te fez pensar que eu teria um acordo com seu pai? Que eu sabia alguma coisa a mais.

Bella deu um sorrisinho sarcástico para ele.

- Por que, além do que já te disse a pouco, você já que você me conhecia a bastante tempo e só nos últimos tempos demonstrou um interesse exagerado por mim, comparecendo em minha festa de aniversário e me cercando de todas as foras possíveis e isto me deixou bastante desconfiada.

Edward balançou a cabeça negando. Era bom ele arrumar uma boa desculpa, pois a garota não era nem um pouco boba.

- Isabella, eu sempre te achei interessante, mas além de bem mais nova do que eu, você era a filha do meu sócio que todos sabiam que me odiava, mas não vou mentir para você – ele aproximou a poltrona da dela – Seu pai me convidou para o seu aniversário e como você estava fazendo 21 anos e já é uma mulher, resolvi investir no meu interesse por você.

Bella abriu um sorriso.

Então Rose tinha razão em suas teorias?

- Então você estava mesmo interessado em mim? – ela perguntou meio emocionada com aquela possibilidade.

Edward voltou a rir sem graça. Não queria dar esperanças à garota de que ele seria seu príncipe encantado, pois ele bem que já tinha notado nas festas da empresa que Isabella o observava pelos cantos, que por baixo da sua aparente frieza e indiferença à ele, existia uma paixonite quase infantil.

Por mais que ela não quisesse demonstrar, seus olhos brilhavam ao vê-lo.

- Não vou negar que estava um pouco interessado sim... Eu te achava bastante intrigante e muito bonita...– Edward começou a falar, mirando nos olhos azuis e brilhantes de Bella - Mas tudo mudou depois daquele maldito testamento deixado pelo seu pai, pois não gosto de ser pressionado a fazer as coisas e muito menos gosto de compromissos e de chantagens. O que eu queria com você era conhecê-la melhor e depois, quem saber vir a te namorar, mas ser forçado a me casar é algo que eu não admito, então esqueça o meu interesse inicial Isabella. Agora estamos em pé de igualdade, pois teremos que nos casar obrigados e sem nos amar – Edward discursou destruindo as esperanças de um casamento feliz e deixando o clima tenso.

A carinha de decepção que fez Bella era inegável. Ela por um minuto teve a esperança de que tudo seria mais fácil para eles.

- Não se preocupe Edward, também não estou apaixonada por você e nem vou ficar. Apenas vamos cumprir o imposto, está certo? – Bella falou firme, resolvendo ser fria e não querendo demonstrar sua decepção.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e voltou a falar, quebrando a tensão e restabelecendo o clima ameno.

- Apesar de não nos amarmos, vamos fazer de tudo para vivermos em paz e nos respeitarmos já que teremos que conviver por um bom tempo? – ele perguntou.

- Tem a minha palavra de que me esforçarei para isto – Bella deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Bom, se é assim, vamos logo resolver as burocracias e depois, com o tempo, pensamos nas nossas condições extra-oficiais de casamento. – ele se levantou da poltrona e se dirigiu para a mesa de reuniões – Sente-se comigo Isabella, para que eu te mostre alguns documentos.

Bella levantou-se e o seguiu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Acho que como a nova acionista da empresa, você precisa estar ciente de algumas coisas – ele colocou alguns papeis sobre a mesa – E a primeira delas é as suas atribuições no conselho administrativo.

Bella fez uma careta ao ver o monte de papeis que Edward colocava na mesa.

Nada daquilo seria preciso e ele precisava saber.

- Edward, por favor... – Bella o interrompeu, colocando suas mãos sobre a dele – Não precisa de nada disto!

Edward olhou para Isabella assustado com a reação dela.

Ela não queria saber sobre a sua empresa?

- Me ouça, por favor – ela voltou a falar – Não tenho nenhum interesse em assumir o lugar de meu pai na empresa, então como ele já tinha determinado, você será o meu representante na empresa, supervisionado pelo meu primo Jasper Hale. É só você aceitar.

Edward estava atônito com a decisão de Isabella Swan. Ela mal o conhecia para confiar sua parte da empresa a ele.

- Isabella, tem certeza de que você quer deixar as suas decisões em minhas mãos? – ele perguntou ainda sem acreditar. – Você confia em mim para gerir a sua parte da empresa?

Bella balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Confio sim. Pelo que sei você sempre cuidou muito bem de seus negócios e assim sendo, cuidará dos meus também, afinal agora você será o meu marido e esposas devem confiar nos maridos – ela disse em tom claro de ameaça – E além do mais você terá o Jasper e os outros acionistas te vigiando o tempo inteiro, então sua chance de fazer algo errado com a minha parte da empresa é quase nula. – concluiu.

- Então posso chamar o Sr. Moore para acertarmos isto? – ele percebeu o tom de ameaça, mas a provocou, tentando ver se ela mudava de idéia.

- Sim – Bella falou firme – Chame-o para acabarmos logo com este tormento.

Edward pegou o telefone e ligou para Jules, solicitando a presença do advogado na sala de reuniões com certa urgência.

Assim como Isabella, ele queria acabar logo com o tormento que estava sendo tomar estas decisões que tanto iriam mexer com a sua vida.

- Vocês dois decidiram o que vão querer da vida? – Bill Moore entrou na sala com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto e sentou-se em frente a Bella e Edward.

- Decidimos sim Sr. Moore – Edward falou firme e olhou para Bella– Como é da vontade de Charlie Swan, vamos nos casar, não é Isabella?

- É sim, Edward – Bella fez uma cara sem emoção para o futuro marido e depois virou-se para o amigo do pai – Decidimos nos casar, então por favor Sr. Moore, agilize toda a documentação da empresa e para o casamento, pois temos pressa.

- Muito boa escolha – o carrancudo senhor se permitiu sorrir – Irei cuidar de todos os detalhes burocráticos do casamento para vocês e para isto preciso que vocês me entreguem a documentação relacionada neste papel amanhã sem falta– ele estendeu uma folha de papel para cada um dos interessados.

- E quanto à documentação da empresa? – Edward perguntou – Isabella precisa expressar a sua escolha em me ter como seu representante legal e também tem a documentação que me nomeia como o novo presidente do conselho.

- Amanhã na reunião do conselho resolveremos isto Edward – O advogado sorriu – Estejam vocês dois lá sem falta.

E assim Bill Moore saiu da sala rindo baixinho.

O plano de Charlie estava dando muito certo.

OOOO

No dia seguinte, Edward chegou cedo à empresa para se preparar para a reunião que selaria o seu destino na empresa definitivamente.

Ele estava conseguindo tudo o que queria e ainda levaria como brinde uma esposa linda, educada e muito desejável.

Ele não dormiu direito na noite anterior, pensando nas conseqüências das escolhas feitas por ele e por Isabella.

Como prometido, ele faria de tudo para tornar a vida deles fácil, evitando problemas e discussões até que o período de casamento imposto por Charlie acabasse e eles pudessem se ver livres um do outro e seguirem as suas vidas.

E esta convivência começaria a ser definida nesta tarde.

Bella também não dormiu naquela noite, sendo atormentada com sonhos onde a personagem principal era Edward Cullen, o seu futuro marido.

Ela tentava se convencer que tudo daria certo para ela e que Edward a trataria com cortesia, apesar de ter afirmado que não a amava e nem pretendia amá-la.

Ele tinha consciência de que não seria fácil conviver com um homem tão imprevisível, mas faria a parte dela para que a vida de casados seja pacífica.

Respirando fundo, Bella entrou pela porta principal da empresa e deu de cara com Edward parado bem em sua frente.

- Bom dia meu amor – ele, naturalmente deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella e a pegou na mão sorrindo largo – Já estava a sua espera.

Ao sentir os lábios quentes em sua bochecha, Bella o olhou assustada, por não entender o que Edward pretendia com esta intimidade forçada.

Ele estava louco?

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou a notar a careta que a futura noiva fazia, saindo do campo de visão das pessoas que esperavam na recepção da empresa.

-Nada de mais – ela falou indignada com a petulância dele - Só me assustei com a sua recepção meio que calorosa demais. Por que você fez isto?

Edward abriu um sorriso luminoso.

A partir do momento em que, no dia anterior, eles dois aceitaram a condição do casamento, tinham firmado um compromisso muito sério e já não importava se o casamento seria forçado ou não.

Um era parte da vida do outro e, além disto, um pouco de intimidade com uma garota tão bonita como Isabella Swan não o faria mal algum devido a todas as circunstâncias que estão por vir.

- Bella... – ele falou suavemente - Temos que fazer com que as pessoas acreditem que estamos apaixonados – alisou a bochecha dela e sorriu - Então pode ir se acostumando com demonstrações de carinho, beijos, mãos dadas e principalmente a ser chamada de Bella e de meu amor quando estivermos em público. Isto faz parte do nosso plano...

Bella revirou os olhos. Ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com este tipo de intimidade, mas Edward tinha razão.

Era necessário que demonstrassem entrosamento se pretendiam convencer as pessoas de que o noivado e posteriormente, o casamento deles era de verdade e não mais uma das armações do seu pai.

E para isto dar certo, eles tinham que confiar um no outro e deixar, por um tempo, as diferenças de lado.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou, abaixando a guarda e corando em um vermelho vivo – Você vai ter que me ajudar com isto... – abaixou os olhos e encontrou a sua mão entre as de Edward, seguras em um aperto forte – Não sei se serei capaz de fingir tal coisa...

Ela sempre foi boa em fingir ser a filha perfeita e adorada nas festas promovidas por seu pai, mas não sabia se conseguiria fingir um relacionamento com Edward Cullen, pois a cada encontro deles ela se sentia mais confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos pelo lindo homem que segurava a sua mão, tão despreocupado.

- Te ajudarei sim, no que for preciso – ele sorriu ao notá-la tão sem jeito e deu mais um beijo na bochecha corada de Bella– Agora vamos enfrentar as feras!

Entraram na sala juntos e sentaram-se lado a lado, ainda de mãos dadas, sob os olhares atônitos dos presentes na reunião.

Bella estava apavorada por ter que participar da sua primeira reunião de conselho e mais cedo, em um ataque de pânico, pensou em aceitar a oferta de Jasper para acompanhá-la na reunião, mas desistiu logo depois, por que não queria parecer uma menininha mimada que não sabia resolver seus problemas.

- Confie em mim – Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela, ao notá-la tensa – Deixe que eu comande as nossas explicações.

- Ok... – Bella respondeu aliviada pela ajuda de Edward.

Desta vez ela iria se deixar levar por Edward Cullen, só interferindo se achasse necessário ou caso ele se tornasse absurdo.

Então ela relaxou, sentada em uma das confortáveis poltronas da sala de reuniões da mineradora, com a mão macia e quente de Edward junto a sua lhe dando o conforto necessário para que ela continuasse com uma forçada expressão serena no rosto.

Pouco depois, Bill Moore adentrou a sala com mais dois advogados e após distribuir alguns papeis, começou a falar.

- Estamos aqui para informar aos senhores e documentar as ultimas vontades de Charlie Swan quanto a esta empresa que ele amava tanto, alem de apresentá-los formalmente a Senhorita Isabella Swan, herdeira de Charlie e nova acionista.

Todos balançaram a cabeça enquanto o Sr. Moore olhou e sorriu para Bella e Edward.

- Gostaria que todos vocês olhassem o documento que eu os entreguei e ao final o assinasse, pois nele está contida a nova formação acionária da empresa e a designação do novo presidente do conselho, como da vontade do meu grande amigo.

Todos, prontamente começaram a ler o documento e alguns suspiros e resmungos irritados começaram a ser ouvidos.

- Que palhaçada é esta de Edward Cullen ser o novo presidente do conselho administrativo e ainda ser responsável pela parte que cabe a Isabella, sendo o seu representante legal? – Marcus Lexmann, o terceiro maior acionista da empresa protestou alto, sendo seguidos por muitos outros que o apoiavam, falando que era um absurdo isto ter sido decidido sem o consentimento deles.

- Senhores, vamos ter calma – Bill Moore voltou a falar, apontando para um documento no projetor – Nada aqui está contra o previsto em ata, pois Charlie, com o consentimento dos senhores, colocou na assembléia da empresa que ele teria o pleno poder de escolher o presidente que o sucederia e Isabella, por livre e espontânea vontade, escolheu o Sr. Cullen como o seu representante, então como os senhores podem observar, nada pode ser feito para mudar esta decisão.

- Como Charlie pode ter escolhido logo Edward Cullen para seu substituto se era notório que eles não se gostavam? – outro acionista gritou – Isto é um complô!

Gritos indignados e insultos à Edward e Isabella se seguiram, mas após a mais algumas explicações dos advogados, os documentos foram assinados, mesmo sob protesto.

Ninguém poderia contestar a indicação de Charlie Swan. Não tinha mais jeito: Edward era o novo presidente da Diamond Mineração.

Edward estava pasmo com a perspicácia do sócio e como ele não deixou passar nenhum detalhe quando redigiu os seus documentos.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, passou o olhar por todos os rostos da sala, parando na carinha apavorada de Isabella.

Ele sabia que ela não estava nem um pouco segura em enfrentar o bando de homens de negócios experientes e vividos e por esta razão não soltou sua mão por nenhum minuto durante a reunião e neste momento sussurrava no ouvido dela palavras de conforto.

E ele bem que estava gostando deste contato mais próximo. Era algo com o que ele podia se acostumar facilmente.

- Isabella, foi da sua vontade que Edward Cullen assumisse as suas ações ou foi mais uma imposição do seu pai? – o Sr. Lexmann se virou inquisitivo para Bella.

Antes que ela conseguisse falar algo, Edward tomou a palavra.

- Foi da vontade dela sim. – levantou-se da cadeira e após ajudar Bella a se levantar, caminhou com as mãos na cintura da garota até Bill Moore, que se encontrava em pé em frente à mesa de reuniões – Ninguém foi forçado a nada, mas se os senhores querem saber, eu e Isabella estamos namorando a algum tempo e apesar de Charlie não apoiar o nosso namoro, ele disse que não iria interferir apenas pedindo para que fossemos discretos.

Ele olhou para cada expressão de surpresa que surgia nos rostos dos seus colegas de conselho e parou na careta que Bella fazia, alisando sua bochecha.

Ela não acreditava que Edward estava fazendo um discurso daqueles, tão cheio de convicção que até parecia ser de verdade.

Ele provavelmente era um executivo tão experiente e perigoso quanto o seu pai.

– Mas agora com a morte do Sr. Swan, resolvemos que não podemos mais deixar o nosso amor privado – Edward continuou a mentir como tinha feito anteriormente com sua mãe e irmã - E para evitar especulações e comentários maldosos como os que surgiram aqui nesta tarde, estaremos noivando em pouco tempo e os senhores serão convidados à assistir este momento.

Terminado o seu discurso, Edward puxou Isabella para os seus braços e deu-lhe um demorado beijo na testa.

Bella não reagiu, apenas aproveitando do calor aconchegante e do cheirinho gostoso que o futuro marido exalava. Ela não sabia por que, mas se sentia muito segura quando estava nos braços de Edward Cullen.

Sem que Bella percebesse, Edward sorria apreciando o momento, seu cheiro, suas pequenas curvas moldando-se ao corpo dele com perfeição e pensando que tê-la como esposa, definitivamente não seria nada ruim.


	8. Noivado

**Noivado**

Após a reunião na empresa, Edward e Bella tiveram uma conversa e devido a grande desconfiança que eles tinham levantado entre os acionistas, decidiram que o melhor a fazer para aquietarem os rumores sobre o relacionamento deles era oferecer uma grande festa do noivado dentro de um mês, onde eles também anunciariam para toda a alta sociedade de Londres a data do casamento deles.

Os dias de Edward e Bella começaram a passar apressados em meio aos muitos compromissos que eles tinham até a data do noivado.

Bella, com a ajuda de Rosalie e Elizabeth estava imersa nos preparativos da festa de noivado e também com alguns detalhes preliminares da cerimônia de casamento que aconteceria na Catedral de San Paul dois meses após a festa noivado, enquanto Edward cuidava dos detalhes burocráticos da união e da empresa com a ajuda dos advogados e de Bill Moore.

Neste tempo, se encontraram algumas vezes para assinarem alguns papeis e também para construírem o álibi perfeito para o relacionamento deles.

Decidida a ser gentil com Edward e tentando não ser geniosa, Bella seguia perfeitamente o plano passando a freqüentar a empresa pelo menos duas vezes por semana e também sair para jantar em algum restaurante badalado, onde eles fingiam ser o casal de namorados perfeito e apaixonados.

Edward, por sua vez, depois de muito observar da personalidade forte de Isabella, decidiu que a melhor maneira de se aproximar dela e tentar fazê-la relaxar e ser um pouco menos séria era provocando-a.

E foi isto o que ele fez. Em todas as visitas de Bella a empresa, Edward fazia questão que sempre tivesse alguém em sua sala para que ele tivesse a desculpa perfeita para forçar um contato maior entre eles. Então andavam o tempo inteiro de mãos dadas ou abraçados.

Eles aproveitavam este tempo para testarem um ao outro e também os seus limites e emoções contraditórias que surgiam a cada encontro.

Ao mesmo tempo que sentiam ódio por sua situação constrangedora, Edward e Bella estavam se descobrindo completamente fascinados um pelo outro, assim como estavam mostrando suas verdadeiras faces.

Bella estava bem mais confortável junto a Edward. Na medida do possível, eles estavam até se dando bem.

Uma semana antes do noivado e após algumas modificações feitas, Edward assumiu a sala que pertencia a Charlie Swan, mas não tão feliz como ele pensava que iria ficar quando este dia chegasse.

Enganar tantas pessoas como ele estava, o incomodava e o deixava angustiado fazendo com que a sua alegria por estar conquistando tudo o que sempre sonhou fosse praticamente inexistente.

Ele mirou a fotos que Jules, agora sua secretária, tinha colocado na estante do escritório e parou o olhar em uma que tinha ele, Alice e sua mãe.

A coisa que Edward mais tinha medo ultimamente era a reação delas quando descobrissem toda a verdade, pois a cada dia estava mais difícil segurar toda a farsa com a mãe empolgada, ligando para ele o tempo inteiro para saber como estava ele e Bella e pressionando para falar com ela.

Ele não tinha mais desculpa para inventar.

- Estou perdido! – ele murmurou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e pensando em toda a besteira que ele estava fazendo. – Não posso enganá-las desta maneira...

Ao lado da foto deles, Jules tinha colocado uma linda fotografia de Bella que foi tirada na festa dos seus 21 anos, alguns meses antes.

Bella trazia um sorriso triste no rosto, fazendo com que Edward tentasse decifrar aqueles olhos azuis e misteriosos.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Edward mal notou quando Jules adentrou sua sala seguida por Bella.

- Sr. Cullen, me desculpe por entrar sem autorização. Acho que o senhor não me ouviu bater na porta – a jovem senhora falou em um tom baixo, tirando-o de seus devaneios – Mas Isabella está aqui para uma visita.

Ele desviou o olhar da estante e mirou a senhora e a linda mulher que estavam em pé à sua frente.

- Tudo bem Jules, sem problemas... – ele sorriu, indo de encontro a elas.

- Oi meu amor! – Bella abriu um sorriso falso e se aproximou dele, o abraçando – Vim para ver a sua nova sala e para acertarmos alguns detalhes da festa de amanhã, você tem um tempinho para mim?

- Para você sempre tenho... – Edward deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella e a segurou firme entre seus braços.

Jules assistia a demonstração de amor do casal boquiaberta. Ela não podia acreditar que Edward e Bella estivessem mesmo juntos, pois ela os conhecia a muito tempo e nunca tinha notado nada de diferente entre eles antes da morte de Charlie, a não ser algumas perguntas curiosas que Edward fez a ela.

Vendo-os tão próximos ela só podia afirmar uma coisa: Eles se gostavam realmente.

- Se precisarem de algo, é só me chamar...– Jules falou desconcertada chamando a atenção do casal – Uma boa tarde para vocês – saiu da sala rapidamente.

- Estamos atuando cada vez melhor... – Bella abriu um sorriso largo se soltando de Edward logo que a secretária saiu – A Jules saiu da sala com uma cara impressionada com a nossa atuação. Mais uma que acredita em nós agora.

- Foi atuação para você? – Edward estreitou enquanto voltava para sua cadeira – Pensei que você quisesse me abraçar... – deu um sorriso provocador – Por que o beijo e o abraço que eu te dei não foram atuação...

Meio desconcertada com as palavras provocadoras de Edward, Bella se sentou em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente à antiga mesa de seu pai.

- Vamos deixar de gracinhas e falar do que interessa?– ela mudou de assunto rapidamente. – Vem alguém da sua família para o nosso noivado ou não? Preciso fechar a minha lista de convidados e... – Edward colocou o dedo nos lábios de Bella, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar.

- Você veio aqui só para me fazer esta pergunta Isabella?

- Foi sim, por que? – Bella não entendeu a razão do espanto de Edward por uma coisa tão normal.

- Por nada... Pensei que você quisesse me ver. - ele sorriu – Respondendo sua pergunta... Não virá ninguém, eles moram longe...

Esme e Alice compareceriam a festa de noivado pois estariam nos Estados Unidos em uma viagem de férias e apesar delas terem dito que desmarcariam, Edward lhes disse que seria uma festa pequena e sem importância pois achava melhor deixá-las afastadas de Bella e das verdades o quanto pudesse

- É uma pena, morro de curiosidade de conhecer a minha futura família, já que você não fala deles... – ela falou sarcástica.

- Você irá conhecer – ele se remexeu na cadeira incomodado com o assunto - Inclusive temos que conversar sobre isto depois... E também precisamos definir alguns detalhes de como será á nossa vida após o casamento.

- Precisamos mesmo... – Bella voltou a sorri – Algumas regras terão que ser impostas, não acha?

- Vamos fazer assim, pense em suas condições para a nossa convivência pacifica e discutiremos isto depois da festa de noivado, está certo? – ele falou despreocupado.

- Por mim tudo certo...

- Mais alguma coisa para discutir, ou já encerramos nosso assunto por hoje? – Edward remexeu em alguns papeis que estavam em cima da sua mesa – Não que eu queira que você vá embora, ficaria feliz em apreciar você, quer dizer, sua companhia a tarde toda, mas tenho alguns assuntos importantes para resolver – levantou os olhos para observar Bella, que olhava para ele fazendo uma careta.

- Acho que só era isto mesmo – Bella levantou-se da cadeira – Já estou indo, ainda tenho muito o que resolver até amanhã – sorriu, vestindo seu casaco – Organizar uma festa, realmente dá muito trabalho.

- Imagino... – ele murmurou. - Até amanhã linda noiva – Edward a provocou com um sorriso torto.

- Até amanhã Edward Cullen. – ela fechou a porta da sala revirando os olhos e sorrindo de leve.

OOOO

Na data marcada e anunciada em colunas sociais de todos os jornais de Londres, os salões da mansão Swan estavam lotados de convidados e jornalistas ávidos para testemunharem o evento mais comentado das ultimas semanas: O noivado do jovem empresário Edward Cullen com a linda herdeira de Charlie Swan, Isabella.

O comentário que corria por toda a cidade era que, provavelmente, esta era uma união de conveniência, já que as pessoas desconfiavam da repentina paixão que eles dois alegavam sentir e que só veio a publico após a morte de Charlie.

Bella desceu a escada e deu de cara com Edward, de costas para ela, elegantemente vestido em um terno cinza escuro, remexendo distraidamente no celular.

- Oi Edward, preparado para a maratona de perguntas indiscretas e sorrisos falsos que teremos que enfrentar esta noite?

Edward se virou para ela e a fitou dos pés a cabeça com um sorriso torto.

Bella estava magnífica em um vestido vermelho e com uma maquiagem leve no rosto que destacavam, ainda mais a sua pele clara e seu rosto de boneca.

- E quem não estaria com tão formosa companhia por toda a noite? – ele falou suave, a provocando – Permita-me dizer que você está linda, Isabella.

Bella corou com o galanteio barato de Edward. Por mais que ele fosse irritantemente provocador e conseguisse deixá-la constantemente sem ação e sem palavras, isto não a incomodava e era até bom para fazê-la relaxar diante os desafios da sua nova vida.

- Acho que a minha família já chegou – Bella trocou de assunto, sorrindo tímida – Quer conhecê-los?

- Claro que quero, vamos! – eles deram as mãos e seguiram para a mesa onde estava Elizabeth e Rosalie.

- Tia, este é Edward – Bella se aproximou da mesa – Edward, esta é a minha tia Elizabeth Hale.

Depois de observar o elegante homem por alguns segundo com um sorrisinho de canto de lábio, Elizabeth estendeu a mão para ele.

- Prazer te conhecer oficialmente Edward.

- Também é um prazer conhecê-la– Edward sorriu e a cumprimentou com um aperto forte – Isabella fala muito bem da senhora.

- Rosalie você já conhece... – Bella voltou a falar, puxando a prima para perto.

- Oi Rosalie, é um prazer revê-la – ele sorriu educado e Rose retribuiu também sorrindo.

- Meninas, gostaria de falar com Edward em particular, vocês nos não licença? – Elizabeth pediu, ainda observando Edward atentamente.

- Venha Bella! – Rose prontamente atendeu e saiu puxando a prima pelo salão. – Estaremos no jardim!

Depois de se afastar um pouco, Bella parou de repente.

- Espera Rosalie! Quero ouvir o que sua mãe tem a dizer a Edward.

- Não precisa, venha comigo que eu te falo tudinho... -Rose revirou os olhos e seguiu apressada até o jardim.

- Conta logo! – Bella falou sentando-se em um dos banquinhos. – Qual o assunto que a tia Beth tem com Edward?

Rose soltou um longo suspiro e contou de uma conversa que a mãe teve com ela e Jasper no dia anterior e que é a fonte da conversa que eles estavam tendo naquele momento, deixando Bella aliviada.

A tia apenas queria o seu bem.

- E por falar em Jasper, onde está ele? – Bella estreitou os olhos para a prima. – Não me diga que ele não vem.

- Ele ficou de chegar mais tarde, mas não se preocupe que ele virá. – Rose alisou a mão de Bella. – Fique calma...

- Isto é o que mais preciso... – Bella suspirou e abraçou a prima.- Calma...

- Coloque um sorriso no rosto e vamos nos divertir! – Rose se levantou puxando Bella de volta para o salão.

Enquanto as meninas circulavam pela festa, em um canto escondido da sala, Edward estava curioso para saber o que Elizabeth Hale tinha a tratar com ele.

- Edward, queria te fazer um pedido... – Elizabeth começou a falar meio constrangida – Por favor, me ouça um pouquinho... Sei que as condições deste casamento não são as mais favoráveis e sei que não foi fácil para vocês tomarem uma atitude destas, – a senhora pegou as mãos de Edward e se aproximou dele olhando-o – Mas, por favor, não faça a minha Bella sofrer mais do que ela já sofreu na vida... Tente fazê-la feliz enquanto vocês tiverem que conviver...

Edward ficou surpreso por Bella ter contado toda a armação que era o casamento deles a tia.

Elizabeth sabia de tudo e a sua única preocupação era proteger a sobrinha que ela tanto amava.

- Tem a minha palavra. – ele respondeu firme, sabendo que ele poderia firmar este compromisso – Mas para isto, preciso que Isabella me ajude a manter a harmonia... A senhora sabe que ela é meio geniosa...

- Conte comigo para o que precisar... Você me parece ser um bom rapaz, confio em você. – Elizabeth sorriu – Bella é encantadora dentro desta casca de rebeldia, você vai ver...Agora vá procurá-la, pois vocês tem muitos convidados para atenderem.

Depois de uma breve volta pela festa, Edward encontrou Bella encostada do bar, com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos.

- Bebendo Isabella? – ele se aproximou, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Pois é... – ela suspirou – Tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Vou te acompanhar então... Também estou tenso – ele pegou uma taça de bebida e começou a bebericar. – Achei sua tia bem simpática – ele falou despreocupado, chamando a atenção de Bella.

- O que ela tinha a falar com você? – Bella perguntou curiosa pela versão de Edward sobre a conversa.

Ele deu um sorriso e segurou nas mãos da noiva disposto a contar a ela um pouco do que tanto conversou com Elizabeth, mas bem na hora que um grupo de fotógrafos se aproximou deles pedindo para que pousassem para algumas fotos.

Depois da rodada de fotografias e sorrisos forçados para ilustrar as muitas matérias que iriam ser publicadas sobre eles em revistas e jornais, Bella e Edward resolveram circular pela festa e cumprimentar os convidados.

Bella apresentou Edward às colegas de faculdade, que logo ficaram encantadas com a beleza e gentileza do lindo homem, o que a fez revirar muitas vezes seus olhos.

Enquanto Edward conversava com um casal de amigos, Bella resolveu dar uma volta, mas antes que ela conseguisse se afastar muito, os jornalistas que estavam presentes na festa se aproximaram dela fazendo perguntas indiscretas, lançando olhares acusadores e tentando colher alguma informação importante a qualquer custo.

- Então Isabella Swan, o que você pode nos contar sobre este noivado tão repentino com o sócio do seu pai? – uma mulher loira com um caderninho na mão a perguntou, deixando-a sem ação.

Bella começou a gaguejar nervosa e tentou sair, mas outros jornalistas começaram a fazer a mesma pergunta, cercando-a.

- Não tenho nada a declarar sobre este assunto– ela finalmente conseguiu falar – Agora me dêem licença pois preciso dar atenção aos meus convidados.

- Então é verdade que este noivado é apenas para vocês manterem o controle da empresa? – outro jornalista perguntou.

Notando a confusão que se formou em torno de Bella, Edward se aproximou da noiva e possessivamente, passou o braço por sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto.

- O que está acontecendo meu amor? – ele deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella e olhou feio para as pessoas que a cercavam fazendo com que elas se afastassem.

- Edward, anuncia logo o noivado...– sussurrou no ouvido dele apavorada com o assédio – Vamos dar um fim a esta tortura.

- Vamos sim, já está mais do que na hora de mais um show de mentiras e enganações protagonizado por nós dois – ele segurou a mão de Bella e foi em direção ao DJ, pedindo para ele desligar o som e pegando o microfone.

- Queria agradecer a presença de todos vocês nesta noite tão especial para mim e para a minha doce Isabella – Edward começou o seu discurso, chamando a atenção dos convidados que se aproximaram do pequeno palco onde o casal se encontrava – Esta é um momento muito importante para nos dois, pois como os senhores já devem saber, estamos dando um passo a mais em nossa relação, ficando noivos. – ele pegou uma caixinha no bolso do paletó e de lá tirou um delicado anel de diamantes.

- O que é isto? – Bella perguntou surpresa quando ele estendeu a jóia para ela.

- Seu anel de noivado Bella... Temos que ser convincentes – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – Me dê a sua mão.

Tremendo e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Bella estendeu a mão direita para Edward que deslizou o anel em seu dedo em meio a muitos flashes.

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir entusiasmadas, fazendo com que Bella corasse em um vermelho vivo e as lágrimas começassem a correr por seu rosto.

Como ela queria que fosse um noivado de verdade... Que Edward a amasse... Que isso não fosse um acordo...

- Agora vou te beijar... As pessoas estão esperando por isto. – Edward voltou a sussurrar no ouvido da noiva.

Bella, ainda entorpecida apenas fechou os olhos e os flashes voltaram a pipocar de todos os lados quando Edward encostou os lábios delicadamente nos nela, dando-se um selinho breve e depois encostando sua testa na dela.

- Também quero aproveitar esta noite para anunciar que nos casaremos dento de dois meses – ele voltou a falar e sorriu para Bella, que apenas o olhava sem acreditar nos discurso que o noivo fazia - Amigos, vocês receberão o convite do nosso casamento daqui a algumas semanas – passou a mão pela bochecha corada de Bella - E quanto aos jornalistas que cercavam a minha Bella a pouco tempo atrás, não se preocupem, todos os detalhes do nosso casamento serão divulgados através de uma nota que será enviada pela assessoria de imprensa da nossa empresa para todos vocês em poucos dias.

Todos voltaram a bater palmas e alguns murmúrios foram ouvidos. Com certeza, eles ainda seriam o assunto principal das rodinhas sociais por mais algum tempo.

- Mas vamos deixar de conversa e nos divertir um pouco... – ele voltou a segurar a mão de Bella – A pista de dança está aberta!

Ainda de mãos dadas desceram do palco e receberam o abraço de alguns convidados, sempre fingindo seus melhores sorrisos. Depois de um tempo, finalmente eles foram deixados sozinhos para que pudessem aproveitar da festa.

- Vá ver a sua prima que não tira os olhos da gente – Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella - Estou na mesa dos meus amigos se você precisar falar comigo...

Edward piscou o olho para ela e se afastou, fazendo-a sorrir.

Encantada com a sua reluzente aliança de noivado e com o clima ameno entre ela e Edward, Bella pensou que eles poderiam viver em paz, se deixassem as diferenças de lado e se permitissem tentar.

- Finalmente o gato do seu noivo te deixou um pouco sozinha – Marie se aproximou da amiga rindo – E você nos enganando este tempo todo dizendo que não queria nada com ele e namorando escondido...

Para Marie, assim como para todas as outras pessoas que a perguntava sobre seu namoro secreto com o sócio de seu pai, Bella, instruída por Edward, apenas respondia que eles estavam juntos a algum tempo mas, por seu pai não aprovar, não podiam tornar a relação pública.

- Você sabe que eu não podia falar Marie – Bella respondeu envergonhada por estar mentindo para amiga.

- Eu sei Bellinha... – Marie sorriu – Venha relaxar um pouquinho conosco. Jasper reclama a sua presença desde que chegamos.

- Claro, vamos lá – Bella sorriu e revirou os olhos.

Era certeza que teria que lidar com a insatisfação do primo.

Quando chegou à mesa onde estavam seus amigos e primos, a primeira coisa que Bella notou foi o olhar triste do seu primo querido.

- Oi meu grandão lindo! – Bella deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do primo – Que bom que você está aqui.

- Tive que vir... – ele respondeu de má vontade – Eu precisava olhar para a cara deste Edward Cullen.

- Jasper... – Bella suspirou

Desta historia toda, a tristeza profunda de Jasper era o que mais a incomodava. Ela não gostava de ver o primo sofrer daquela maneira por ela.

Ele não merecia isto.

- Está com ciúmes da Bellinha? – Marie bateu no ombro de Jasper que fez uma cara feia.

Todos na mesa começaram a rir fazendo com que Jasper ficasse ainda mais chateado.

- Deixem ele pessoal... – Rose interviu – Vamos falar sobre outro assunto?

- Vamos sim... - todos responderam em coro e logo puxaram uma conversa sobre musica e bandas de rock deixando o clima mais leve.

- Desculpa por está te fazendo passar por isto – Bella sussurrou no ouvido de Jasper e apertou sua mão firme.

- Tudo bem Bella... – ele beijou o topo da cabeça da prima – Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

Da sua mesa, Edward observava toda a movimentação atentamente, enquanto os convidados se retiravam aos poucos e os salões começavam a ficar vazios.

Isto era o sinal que a noite já estava no final e logo ele poderia ir para casa e descansar.

Depois de conversar mais um pouco, ele resolveu procurar por Bella e a imagem que ele viu não agradou nem um pouco.

Bella estava praticamente sentada no colo de Jasper enquanto conversava animada e sorria sem parar.

Com uma cara de poucos amigos, ele se aproximou da mesa, parando com a mão no ombro de Bella, que o olhou assustada.

- O que é isto que está acontecendo aqui Isabella? – ele falou, mal contendo sua irritação pela proximidade de Bella com o primo.

- Oi Edward... – Bella sorriu sem jeito, caminhando para o lado do noivo – Este é Jasper, meu primo e irmão de Rosalie.

Edward esquadrinhou Jasper dos pés à cabeça com um olhar hostil, sendo retribuído da mesma maneira pelo primo da noiva.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward Cullen – Jasper falou sarcástico.

Edward não respondeu, desviando o olhar para Bella.

- Poderíamos conversar à sós? – ele passou o braço pela cintura da noiva, trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Agora? – Bella perguntou já sentindo um clima ruim se formar.

- Agora sim... – Edward respondeu seco, voltando a mirar Jasper, que levantou-se e deu dois passos em direção ao casal.

- Então já estamos indo Bella... – Rose interviu envergonhada, segurando o irmão pelo braço antes que ele arrumasse confusão – Você vai ficar bem?

Bella balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e se soltou dos braços de Edward.

- Vou sim Rose... – ela abraçou a prima - Só vou conversar um pouquinho com Edward e depois vou dormir... Podem ir sossegados.

- Tem certeza? – ela olhou para Edward que fazia cara feia – O seu noivo não me parece muito feliz...

- Não se preocupe Rose... De Edward Cullen e seu mal humor eu sei lidar direitinho.

-Qualquer problema me ligue que eu volto para cá rapidinho – Rose falou no ouvido da prima e se afastou sorrindo falso -Depois nos falamos Bellinha... – ela pegou a mão de Jasper e saiu puxando o irmão até a porta de saída.

Bella acenou para os primos e com um longo suspiro voltou a olhar para o noivo.

Ela não estava nada satisfeita com a maneira com Edward tratou seu primo e muito menos com a maneira que ele a fuzilava com o olhar naquele momento.

- Edward, eu não quero brigar com você – Bella falou calma, já prevendo a confusão que viria e tentando controlar seu mau gênio – Vamos conversar civilizadamente como estamos fazendo todo este tempo...

- Eu também não quero brigar – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico – Só quero te avisar que aproveite bem seus últimos dias de abraços e beijinhos com estes garotos, pois depois que nos casarmos você está proibida de ver Jasper ou qualquer outro rapaz amigo sem a minha autorização. Não quero fazer papel de bobo, Isabella.

Bella parou estática, mal acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de ouvir. Desde quando ele tinha alguma autoridade sobre ela?

Esta era boa!

- Faz- me rir Edward Cullen... – ela explodiu, soltando uma sonora gargalhada – Quem é você para mandar em mim?

- Se você não se lembra, eu sou seu noivo – ele a segurou pelo braço - Você agora é minha e eu sou possessivo com o que é meu.

- Não sou não! – ela gritou – Eu não sou mercadoria pra pertencer a ninguém. E se você não se lembra, nosso noivado é de mentira, então não devo nada a você e muito menos quero alguma coisa com você a não ser a minha parte na empresa. – ela andou para longe dele e começou a subir as escadas, mas foi interrompida com um puxão no braço.

Ele daria uma lição nela. Mostraria a quem ela pertencia, mesmo sem querer admitir.

- Isto é o que veremos minha megera linda... - Edward pegou Bella pela cintura e depois de colocá-la no colo sob protestos e tapas nas costas, saiu andando até o antigo escritório de Charlie, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Bella entrou em pânico quando ela mirou o rosto de Edward e seus olhares se cruzaram.

Ele a olhava de uma maneira sensual e suas mãos estavam apertando possessivamente sua cintura, fazendo com que ela respirasse cada vez mais rápido.

Ela não podia ceder aos encantos de Edward... Ela tinha que ser firme.

- Edward o que você pensa que está fazendo? —falou, tentando se soltar dos braços fortes que a prendiam em um abraço apertado — Me ponha no chão agora!

Edward deu um sorriso sarcástico e sem dar uma palavra a colocou no chão, mas não a soltou, trazendo-a para mais perto com uma mão e com a outra segurou suavemente seus cabelos, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para trás.

Bella o fitou incrédula.

O que ele pretendia fazer?

Ele não podia... não iria beijá-la...

Quando percebeu que ele aproximava seu rosto do dela, com um sorrisinho leve nos lábios, Bella tentou fugir outra vez, se debatendo entre os braços fortes do noivo.

- Me solta ou então eu vou gritar! - ela falou firme, mas seu corpo lhe traiu ao deixar emergir uma corrente de novas emoções que a fez tremer e seu coração disparar em antecipação.

Ela não conseguia resistir... Estava condenada a ceder ao que Edward queria.

Como não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele, Bella apenas fechou os olhos e esperou pelo que viria.

Ao notar a hesitação da linda garota que estava em seus braços, Edward deu um grande sorriso e voltou a aproximar o rosto de dela.

Antes ele iria provocá-la um pouco.

- Primeiro quero fazer isto... – sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou delicadamente o pescoço exposto da noiva.

Bella parecia derreter com o toque quente da boca de Edward por todo o seu pescoço e orelha, fazendo com que seu corpo estremecesse.

Edward fez uma leve sucção no encontro entre seu ombro e pescoço, para depois iniciar uma trilha de beijos até os lábios trêmulos de Bella.

- Não Edward... - Bella murmurou novamente, mas seu pedido soou mais como um gemido, dando confiança à Edward.

Ela estava definitivamente em suas mãos.

- Não resista... – Edward falou e bem lentamente colou seus lábios nos de Bella, que sem resistir, aceitou a sutil penetração da língua dele.

Com a mão segurando a nuca da noiva firmemente, Edward beijou-lhe a boca com um movimento lento e sedutor, provocando uma reação estranha em ambos os corpos.

Bella nunca podia imaginar que beijar Edward Cullen pela primeira vez seria tão bom e Edward não entendia por que seu coração estava disparado daquela maneira.

Ele não a amava...

Não mesmo... Era atração apenas.

Um acordo, uma aposta que ele tinha que cumprir, nada além disto.

Meio tonto com a intensidade de seus pensamentos, Edward suspirou e parou de beijá-la, mirando em seu rosto.

Bella tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

- E então, Isabella, ainda devo soltá-la? – Edward gemeu um pouco e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Bella abriu os olhos devagar e encarou os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Edward sem saber o que responder. Sua vontade era agarrar no pescoço dele e beijá-lo sem reservas, mas ela não podia.

Ela não devia.

Percebendo a confusão impressa no rosto de Bella, Edward deslizou a mão da nuca para os ombros, ainda mantendo-a próxima a seu peito.

- Acho que já sei a sua resposta... – ele lançou um sorriso torto voltou a beijar-lhe a boca ardentemente.

Todo o corpo de Bella estremeceu e ela se segurou na camisa dele, as chamas do desejo a consumindo.

A mão de Edward escorregou para a curva da sua coluna e a trouxe mais junto do corpo dele. Pressionada, sentiu o desejo dele e, num momento de clareza, percebeu que era ela quem provocava tudo aquilo.

Será que Edward a deseja como ela o desejava?

E foi neste momento que Bella percebeu a besteira que estava fazendo ao entregar-se sem lutar para o arrogante Edward Cullen.

- Sim, me solte! – ela entrou em pânico e começou a bater no peito dele. — Seu... Seu maluco!

- Já estou te soltando... – Edward zombou e após mais um beijo no pescoço cheiroso da noiva, a soltou.

Ainda sem fôlego e com o coração disparado, Bella passou a mão por seu vestido, tentando arrumá-lo enquanto Edward a observava com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Ela estava ainda mais bonita agora, com o rosto corado e a boca levemente inchada. Ele não via a hora de poder usufruir de tudo o que aquela boquinha carnuda e bem feita poderia lhe oferecer.

- Você está louco? – Bella gritou ao notar seu olhar fixo nela. – Por que você fez isto Edward?

- Por que? Por que me deu vontade de beijar a minha linda noiva... – ele fez uma cara cínica - Aquele selinho sem graça de mais cedo não me bastou... Eu precisava sentir o seu gosto. – ele se aproximou dela e passando a mão em sua cintura, a abraçou – E também precisava acalmá-la... Você estava muito nervosa e nada melhor do que um beijo para acalmar os ânimos.

- Mas... Mas... – ela gaguejou desconcertada como aquele contato enlouquecedor – Mas você não podia ter feito isto!

Os olhos de Edward voltaram a brilhar ao notá-la tão desajeitada... Tão resistente ao desejo que também a consumia.

- E por que não? – ele riu mirando o rosto vermelho de Bella – Eu queria... Você também queria...

Ele não estava mentindo. Beijá-lo era o que Bella mais queria desde que ele entrou tão imponente na sala da casa dela com aquele sorriso torto no rosto, mas ela não podia dar o braço a torcer.

- E quem te disse que eu queria? – ela retrucou, afastando-se dele.

- Todo o seu corpo Isabella... Você se entregou para mim... – ele riu com a lembrança dela agarrada a sua camisa e seus lábios aceitando-o sem resistência – E não venha me dizer que não é verdade, por que eu sei que é. Você adorou o nosso beijo.

Bella não tinha como responder à altura. Contra fatos não havia argumentos, então ela resolveu acabar com aquele assunto de uma vez por todas antes que ela ficasse mais constrangida do que já estava.

Ela precisava se livrar de Edward logo!

- Acho que já está na hora de você se retirar... – Bella se dirigiu à porta e a abriu sorrindo para o imponente homem – Estou muito cansada e quero dormir...

- Você vai dispensar seu noivo assim? – ele se aproximou de Bella e a pegou nos braços – Estava tão bom aqui... E nós ainda podemos fazer tudo se tornar ainda melhor... – a provocou, encostando o nariz em seu pescoço.

Desta vez Bella agiu rápido, dando um empurrão em Edward e afastando-se dele.

Ela apontou para a porta de saída, fazendo uma cara feia e sem nada falar.

- Está certo... Já estou saindo...– ele levantou as mão, se rendendo – Boa noite Isabella, sonhe com os anjos.

Ele tinha a certeza de que a linda megera, por mais que negasse, sentia algo por ele.

Após uma ultima olhada em sua futura esposa, disse:

– A propósito, você fica maravilhosa irritada - e saiu pela porta, soltando uma gargalhada e um beijo no ar.

- Meu Deus o que foi que aconteceu aqui?_ - _Bella murmurou quando a porta se fechou, completamente desconcertada, tocando seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos e sorrindo leve.

Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto de Edward em sua boca.

- Ele me beijou... E eu deixei... Eu não devia...

A única certeza que Bella tinha era que a cada encontro seu com Edward Cullen, tornava-se mais difícil esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos e resistir a todo seu charme.

Voltando a lucidez, sentiu raiva, muita raiva por não resistir.

Mas ela tinha que lutar...

Para o seu próprio bem.


	9. Últimos acertos

**Últimos acertos**

- Ridículo! – Bella murmurou enquanto lia a matéria de capa da revista que ela tinha em mão.

Ela estava sentada na recepção da sala do seu noivo, enquanto folheava uma das revistas que estavam na mesinha de centro.

Nos últimos dias esteve tão ocupada com os preparativos do seu casamento que ainda não tinha parado para ver as muitas matérias e fotos do seu noivado com Edward que estampavam todos os tablóides sensacionalistas e revistas de fofoca de Londres.

Seus telefones não param de tocar com jornalistas ávidos em saber, em primeira mão, todos os detalhes do que eles denominavam 'o casamento do ano'.

- Simplesmente ridículo - Bella revirou os olhos e fechou a revista com raiva.

- O que é ridículo, Isabella? – uma imponente voz atirou dos seus devaneios e ela deu um pulo.

- Que susto Edward! – Bella falou, colocando a mão sobre o peito. – Estava distraída.

Em sua frente, agora estava parado Edward Cullen, impecavelmente vestido em um terno azul escuro e lançando para a noiva o seu tão conhecido sorriso torto.

- Eu notei a sua distração... – Edward sorriu- – Já tenho um bom tempo observando as caretas que você estava fazendo para a revista.

Bella corou com o comentário de Edward. Esta era uma das manias dele que ela mais detestava: Pegá-la desprevenida.

- Então, vai me contar o que tem de tão ridículo nesta revista que a fez tão indignada? – ele voltou a falar e lhe estendeu a mão

- Posso até te contar... – ela fez uma cara sarcástica e segurou na mão de Edward – Mas creio que você já sabe do que se trata.

- Acredito que sim... – ele a puxou do sofá e possessivamente, a abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça ao notar que os acionistas começavam a se retirar da sala de reuniões e a cumprimentar Bella sob olhares curiosos.

Era final de expediente e todos os funcionários já tinham se retirado para as suas residências, restando, além dos seguranças, apenas Edward e alguns acionistas para uma reunião de ultima hora.

Edward tinha planos de pegar Bella em casa mais cedo para que, com tempo e em um lugar agradável, pudessem conversar sobre as regras e condições para o casamento deles, mas seus planos mudaram ao saber da reunião.

- Vamos jantar Edward, estou morta de fome... – Bella falou, já irritada por ter esperado por ele por tanto tempo.

Após ter sido apanhada em casa pelo motorista do noivo, Bella esperou a reunião de Edward terminar por quase duas horas, sentada na recepção da empresa.

– Onde você quer ir? – entrou no elevador privativo, trazendo a noiva junto a ele – Só tem que ser um lugarzinho calmo, onde eu possa curtir a minha noivinha linda e conversar em paz. – ele falou provocando-a.

Bella o encarou e revirou os olhos impaciente. Não estava disposta a entrar no joguinho de Edward e muito menos discutir com ele.

- Escolha você o lugar, então! – ela se soltou do noivo e disparou em sua frente, assim que a porta do elevador se abriu.

Edward, revirando os olhos apenas a seguiu achando graça de toda a sua irritação.

Pouco depois, após uma um período de silêncio no carro, eles adentraram um aconchegante restaurante italiano procurando um pouco de privacidade.

- Edward Cullen? – uma loira, extremamente magra e muito bonita se aproximou dele – Que bom te encontrar!

Ao ver a animada mulher, Bella soltou da mão dele e tentou se afastar, mas Edward a segurou pela cintura, abraçando-a.

- Fique aqui comigo... – ele sussurrou no ouvido da noiva e se virou para a loira, de quem ele não se lembrava o nome – Oi, como vai?

Edward estava sem jeito por ter encontrado uma das muitas mulheres com quem ele andou nestes últimos anos.

- Quanto tempo não te vejo - A loira olhou o casal de cima a baixo, parando o olhar em Bella por um momento – Já casou, ou ainda está naquela vida louca de sempre?

- Casarei daqui a um mês – Edward abraçou Bella ainda mais forte e deu um beijo em sua bochecha – Esta é Isabella, minha noiva.

- Prazer Isabella – a mulher estendeu a mão para Bella desconcertada – Bom, só queria te dar um oi mesmo, mas estou indo... Não quero atrapalhar vocês. Foi ótimo te rever Edward... – ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward.

- Também foi um prazer. – ele respondeu sem graça, apertando ainda mais a cintura de Bella.

- Quem é ela? – Bella estreitou os olhos para Edward assim que a bela loira se afastou, rebolando de leve e balançando os cabelos.

-Por que da pergunta?– ele riu e afagou a sua bochecha corada Está com ciúmes Isabella?

Sim, ela tinha ciúmes pois sabia muito bem que nunca poderia competir em beleza e sofisticação com as mulheres que Edward já teve na vida, já que era desengonçada, tímida e muito pequena e branca.

Mas isto não vinha ao caso... Ela não podia demonstrar fraqueza junto dele.

- É claro que não Edward! – falou indignada – Só fiquei curiosa em saber quem era, mas deixa para lá se não quiser responder.

- Uma ex-namorada que não vejo a muito tempo – ele falou a abraçando, enquanto se dirigia para uma das mesas – Ninguém de muito importância. – encerrou o assunto.

Apesar de ter achado a carinha ciumenta de Bella muito engraçada, eles tinham alguns assuntos mais importantes para resolver.

Após fazerem os pedidos do jantar enquanto se olhavam analiticamente, Edward começou a falar.

- Primeiramente, acho que te devo desculpas pelo meu mau comportamento e por ter sido rude com você no final da nossa festa de noivado – ele tentou pegar as mãos de Bella, mas ela as escondeu sob a mesa – Apesar de achar que você já me perdoou depois do nosso beijo, não?

- Vá pensando isto... – Bella revirou os olhos, com a presunção do noivo – Aquele beijo foi uma afronta!

- Eu sei que você gostou Bella... Não minta para você mesma... – Edward falou rindo, observando a careta da noiva.

- Então está certo... Eu adorei quando você me agarrou a força depois de praticamente expulsar meus primos da minha casa com suas grosserias – Bella falou sarcástica, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o encarando – Não gostei do seu show de má educação com eles dois.

Bella ainda não admitia o pequeno show que Edward tinha dado no dia do noivado deles.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que achasse bom te ver quase sentada no colo de outro homem?. – Edward falou irritado – Você é a minha noiva e esse Jasperestava passando do limite do aceitável.

- Ele é meu primo Edward! – Bella falou indignada, voltando a encostar-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Além de primo eu sei que ele é apaixonado por você. Está na cara! – Edward revidou – E por esta razão eu não o quero perto da minha noiva.

- Você não pode me impedir de estar com a minha família! – Bella o desafiou.

Edward respirou fundo buscando se acalmar. Começar outra discussão com Bella não seria nada bom.

- Não vou discutir com você outra vez por causa deste assunto... – ele lançou um sorriso para a noiva, que bufava de raiva – Nós temos pontos de vista completamente diferentes quanto a este assunto, então fim de papo.

- Acho bom mesmo... – ela falou fazendo bico – Não quero brigas, por favor.

- Nem eu... – ele suspirou – Vamos à definição do nosso acordo de boa convivência?

– Acho que precisamos conversar um pouco também, o que acha? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Sobre o que? – ele perguntou bem curioso – Acho que não temos outros assuntos a discutir a não ser suas condições para este casamento, certo?

- Temos sim – ela falou firme – Já que vamos resolver a nossa 'boa convivência', quero saber pelo menos um pouco sobre a sua família, já que sobre a minha você já sabe e até já foi apresentado formalmente.

Edward abaixou a cabeça por um momento. Ele não tinha mais como fugir deste assunto e alem do mais, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que conhecer sua mãe e Alice, então era bom alertá-las sobre algumas coisas.

Levantando a cabeça, ele encarou Bella, que o olhava curiosa.

- Minha família se resume a minha mãe, Esme e a uma irmã, Alice e elas moram em Winchester onde mantemos um pequeno comércio – ele começou a falar meio contrariado – Vou te contando um pouco mais sobre elas com o tempo, mas por hora, queria te avisar uma coisa...

- Pode falar. – Bella o encarou.

- Ao contrário da sua família, que me parece informada de todo o nosso acordo e do testamento de Charlie, minha mãe e irmã acham que estamos casando por amor, então gostaria que você não tocasse neste assunto até que eu consiga conversar com elas e também gostaria que usássemos a nossa tática de fingirmos apaixonados, pode ser?

- Por mim, tudo bem... – ela falou sem emoção, pois no fundo ela já esperava que ele não tivesse contado a ninguém o verdadeiro motivo daquele casamento – Te ajudarei a manter a nossa farsa para a sua família.

- Assim espero... Mas voltando ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui, pensou nas condições do nosso casamento?

- Pensei sim e o que acho fundamental é o respeito e a fidelidade... Então acho que não devemos nos encontrar e muito menos termos casos enquanto este casamento durar – ela falou firme – Como você mesmo disse em seu ataque de má educação em minha casa em nosso noivado, não quero fazer papel de boba.

- E você também vai cumprir este acordo? – Edward levantou a sobrancelha.

- É claro que sim! Que pergunta é esta?

- Se é assim, você não precisa se preocupar com este assunto, pois a partir do dia do nosso casamento a única mulher na minha vida é você... Isabella Swan... A minha noivinha linda, futura esposa e mulher que dormirá comigo todas as noites... A única que eu vou desejar – ele sorriu com o pensamento de tê-la somente para ele.

Bella corou.

Não estava nos planos que ela tinha feito para o casamento que ela seria a mulher dele no sentido literal da palavra e ela tinha que deixar isto bem claro.

- Edward, eu serei a sua esposa, mas não a sua mulher... – ela falou baixo, meio envergonhada com o assunto constrangedor – Não pretendo dormir com você...

- Como? - Edward arregalou os olhos, incrédulo com o pedido dela. O que ela pretendia?

- O que eu quero dizer é que não haverá envolvimento físico entre nós dois, a não ser que seja em comum acordo. – Bella esclareceu, ao notar a cara espantada de Edward – Não quero intimidades com você, só isto.

Ok! Ela não queria nenhum tipo de contato mais intimo e ele, apesar de achar esta atitude dela um absurdo, de começo , não iria forcá-la a nada, aceitando, esta sua exigência.

Eles precisariam realmente de um tempo para se conhecerem e se adaptarem às suas novas vidas e por esta razão, deixaria a futura esposa bem a vontade para decidir o que quisesse, apesar ter certeza de que, com o seu poder de encantamento e convencimento ele não demoraria em ter Isabella dividindo a cama com ele, em noites quentes onde estes satisfariam todos os desejos e necessidades e ele teria livre acesso àquele corpinho lindo.

- Entendo... – Edward falou ameno, pois não adiantava discutir com ela. – Este assunto será algo que iremos discutir depois, já que teremos bastante tempo... Mas de começo, estou aceitando esta sua condição e não se preocupe que não farei nem tentarei nada que você não queira, tem a minha palavra.

- Obrigada por entender o meu ponto de vista, Edward - Bella sorriu satisfeita por ele não ter feito objeção ao seu pedido mais difícil.

- Não por isto... Temos que ceder em algumas coisas... – ele soou simpático.- Também precisamos decidir onde iremos morar e queria sugerir o meu apartamento que é um triplex e tem bastante espaço para nós dois... Posso mandar arrumar a suíte vizinha a minha para você.

- Para mim está ótimo! Menos um problema para resolver.

- Você não vai protestar? – ele perguntou surpreso – Pensei que você gostaria de continuar morando na sua casa.

- Não... Para mim está tudo bem ir morar no seu apartamento – Bella voltou a falar - Moro em qualquer lugar, menos naquela casa, onde vivi os piores dias da minha vida.

- Se quiser outro lugar, um lugar neutro onde nenhum de nós dois tenha vínculos, fique a vontade de discordar da minha decisão... – Edward falou, ainda não acreditando no súbito surto de gentileza de Bella.

- Está tudo bem para mim... – Bella falou sem paciência, se remexendo na cadeira e querendo acabar logo aquele encontro incomodo – Mais algo a discutir? Senão já quero ir para casa, pois estou muito cansada...

- Não Bella... Por enquanto é só isto mesmo. Depois acertamos os detalhes então.

Após terminar o jantar em um silencio amistoso, o casal seguiu para a casa de Bella enquanto distraída ela estava perdida em pensamentos e ele a observava atentamente, tentando descobrir mais algo sobre a sua linda noiva.

- Chegamos... – Edward parou em frente a mansão Swan e estendeu a mão para Bella, tirando-a do carro e segundo com ela até a entrada.

- Já vou... – Bella sussurrou ao notar o noivo parado ao seu lado a olhando – Boa noite Edward.

- Espere! - com um olhar hipnotizante, ele começou a se aproximar mais de Bella, que em um movimento rápido, colocou um das mãos no rosto do futuro marido e o afastou.

- Nem se atreva a me beijar outra vez Edward Cullen. – ela cruzou os braços e fez uma cara feia.

Não que ela não quisesse sentir aqueles lábios doces e sensuais nos seus, mas ela tinha que se manter firme no seu plano de não querer uma maior intimidade com Edward e ele a beijando em nada ajudava-a nesta missão quase impossível.

- Nem pensei nisto Bella... - Edward sorriu, ainda mirando o azul profundo dos olhos da sua noiva – Lembre-se que amanhã vou buscá-la na faculdade para que possamos almoçar juntos e depois resolvermos as nossas alianças.

Bella apenas assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

Era claro que ela se lembrava que no dia seguinte tinham hora marcada no joalheiro escolhido por Edward para que escolhessem suas alianças de casamento.

- Eu me lembro sim... – ela falou e dando as costas à Edward, abriu a porta de sua casa suspirando alto. – Tchau Edward.

- Mais uma coisa antes que você fuja de mim... – Edward a segurou pelo braço e a trouxe para mais perto – Boa noite...– sussurrou e após ameaçar beijá-las os lábios, deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. - Durma bem...

- Tentarei... – Bella respondeu seca, porem com o coração disparado e as pernas tremendo.

Ele tinha o poder de tirá-la do sério, então, antes que fizesse algo de que se arrependesse depois, Bella entrou em casa e bateu a porta na cara do noivo, que a olhava com seu típico sorrisinho nos lábios.

Edward caminhou sem pressa até o carro e seguiu para casa pensando nas diferentes reações de Bella nesta noite.

Hora ela estava irritada e o desprezando, hora ela estava calma e concordando com tudo o que ele propunha, como quem lutasse em não reconhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Definitivamente, Isabella Swan era uma caixinha de surpresas.

OOOO

No dia seguinte Edward chegou cedo ao escritório para cumprir o seu papel de presidente da mineradora em mais uma maratona de reuniões com alguns comparadores e fornecedores de materiais para a empresa, até perto das 11 da manhã quando ele finalmente pôde relaxar um pouco em sua sala antes dos seus compromissos com a noiva.

Enquanto ele se distraia lendo seus e-mails, Jules anunciou que a Srta. Rosalie Hale estava na recepção querendo falar com ele.

Curioso com o motivo da visita da prima de Bella à ele, ele rapidamente pediu à secretária que a fizesse entrar.

Será que tinha acontecido algo a Bella?

- Bom dia Srta. Rosalie – Edward estendeu a mão para a jovem que adentrou a sua sala meio desconfiada – Ao que devo a honra da sua visita?

- Vim conversar um pouquinho com o senhor... – ela se sentou em uma poltrona em frente à mesa de Edward – Pode me ouvir?

- Posso sim... – ele falou simpático – Qual o assunto?

- Isabella... – Rose se aproximou dele, quase se debruçando sobre a mesa e com um olhar ameaçador – Queria te alertar sobre algumas coisas.

- Pode falar, sou todo ouvidos senhorita.

- Sr. Cullen, sei que o senhor deve achar a minha prima uma mal criada e mal educada, mas Bella, no fundo não é assim... Ela é uma criatura doce e ingênua que, por causa da vida que ela levava junto a seu pai, teve que aprender a se defender... Já te pedi isto uma vez, mas vou pedir de novo... Não a faça sofrer, ela não merece...

- Prometo a senhorita que não irei - Edward falou firme – Ontem mesmo não fiz objeções às regras que ela me impôs para o casamento, deixe-a bem a vontade para escolher onde iremos morar, estou fazendo de tudo para que soframos o mínimo com esta união não desejada... Confie em mim, não quero o mal dela...

- Eu confio nas intenções do senhor... - Rose abriu um sorriso – Mas se fizer Bella sofrer, irei me vingar...

Edward estava incrédulo com a ameaça da criaturinha loira e pequenina à sua frente

O que Rosalie podia fazer contra ele? Nada demais!

- Não vai precisar senhorita. Vou cuidar da nossa Isabella direitinho... – ele sorriu - Saiba que eu já estou aprendendo a lidar com ela...

- Aprendendo a lidar como? – Rose perguntou curiosa em saber o que Edward andava aprontando.

Com um sorriso largo, Edward falou das descobertas que tinha feito e de algumas táticas que estava usando para deixar Bella mais relaxada e menos mau humorada, enquanto Rosalie ria da perspicácia e observação do noivo da sua prima.

- Realmente ... – Rose riu – Suas táticas até que funcionam... Notei que Bella está mais feliz estes últimos dias.

- Viu que não sou tão ruim como vocês pensam? – ele falou presunçoso.

- Com certeza... – Rose fez uma cara pensativa – Então, conte comigo para o que precisar, combinado?

- Combinado! – ele levantou-se e apertou a mão de Rose – Agora me dê licença pois preciso pegá-la na faculdade para almoçar

- Ah, Edward... – Rose o chamou e ele parou por um momento – Não conte a Bella que estive aqui.

- Pode deixar. Este será um segredo nosso. – ele piscou o olho e saiu da sala.

Edward foi para a porta da Chelsea College esperar pela noiva, assim que o motorista parou o carro e logo viu a sua linda Bella se aproximar do portão, vestida em uma calça jeans escura, camiseta branca, sapatilhas de laçinho e cabelo preso em um coque, além de estar com várias pastas nas mãos.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – Edward se aproximou dela e pegou as pastas em suas mãos e depois parou para olhá-la direito – Estás mais bela hoje, minha Bella – ele a provocou.

- Guarde suas opiniões para você Edward Cullen – Bella saiu marchando em sua frente, parando na porta do carro e o encarando com um olhar de desprezo – Se você quiser que eu o acompanhe a este almoço e ao joalheiro acho melhor você ficar calado.

Bella entrou no carro e virou a cabeça para a janela, fazendo com que Edward risse do seu momento de revolta.

- Para que tanta rebeldia querida noivinha? – Edward sentou-se ao seu lado, tocando em seu ombro – Não está mais aqui quem falou...

Bella bufou e cruzou os braços, parecendo criança quando faz birra.

- Estou logo te avisando que hoje não quero ir àqueles restaurantes que você adora – ela falou irritada.

Ter que agüentar as gracinhas de Edward era a ultima coisa que ela queria depois da manhã tensa que ela tinha passado com reuniões com a responsável pelo cerimonial do seu casamento e com seu grupo de faculdade, além de uma prova estressante.

- E por que não? – Edward perguntou curioso. – Você não gosta da comida?

– Não é isto Edward ... – ela suspirou alto e se virou para ele - Tive uma manhã infernal, então quero relaxar um pouco... E ter que me portar como a noivinha perfeita e feliz definitivamente não combina com relaxamento.

Bella tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto e isto amoleceu o coração de Edward.

Nesta tarde ele iria deixá-la em paz e proporcionar uns momentos amenos, sem provocações e briga.

- Escolha um lugar para almoçarmos então... – Edward se aproximou mais dela e colocou a mão em seu queixo e ela voltou a suspirar, fechando os olhos. – Vamos passar uma tarde agradável...

- Jura que eu posso escolher o que quiser? – Bella relaxou um pouco e sorriu.

Edward sorriu e fez que 'sim' com a cabeça.

- Eu quero comer hambúrguer e batata frita no shopping, pode ser?

- Então vamos lá... Tyler, para o shopping, por favor. – Edward ordenou para o motorista.

Minutos depois eles sentaram-se em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação do shopping, cada um com uma bandeja à frente.

Enquanto comia, Edward observava encantado Bella devorar seu lanche com prazer.

Ela parecia uma criancinha.

Uma criancinha linda.

- O que foi Edward? – Bella perguntou ao notar o olhar do noivo nela.

- Sabia que você, tem horas, que parece uma criança? – Edward riu ao notar o rosto de Bella todo sujo de catchup.

- Pois esta criança será a sua esposa, que você terá que conviver todos os dias, querendo ou não, em pouco menos de um mês- ela o encarou em desafio, lembrando-o deste importante detalhe.

- E eu gosto disto, Bella... – ele sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto do dela e tirou com os dedos o catchup que Bella tinha na bochecha – Eu realmente gosto disto...

Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Não queria que Edward a achasse imatura.

- Não fique com vergonha, eu acho esta sua espontaneidade tão bonita... – ele passou a mão por sua bochecha.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e querendo dar logo um fim àquele assunto constrangedor, voltou a falar.

- Estou terminando de resolver as coisas do nosso casamento, tem algo em especial que você queira? – tirou alguns papeis de uma pasta e os colocou sobre a mesa – Aqui está o que o pessoal do cerimonial tem em mente...

- Não precisa me mostrar estas coisas - Edward afagou as mãos da futura esposa e mirou seus olhos, com um sorrisinho nos lábios – O que você resolver, para mim, está ótimo. Só quero uma noiva linda e deslumbrante caminhando até mim no altar.

- Está bem, se este é o seu único pedido, prometo estar bem bonita para te encontrar em nosso casamento – Bella entrou no clima de provocação e fazendo uma careta, deu um ultimo gole em seu refrigerante – Vamos logo às alianças então... Tenho que chegar em casa cedo para estudar para uma prova.

- Vamos, Bella criança. – ele estendeu a mão para ela rindo largo do seu bom humor repentino.

- Vamos, Edward 'o velho' – ela segurou firme na mão do noivo.

De mãos dadas, seguiram até o carro de Edward e em pouco tempo estavam no ateliê do joalheiro que ficava em um elegante bairro no centro da cidade.

- Edward... Isabella... – um simpático senhor os recepcionou com um sorriso no rosto. – Entrem, já estava à espera de vocês.

- Bella, este é o Sr. Spencer, joalheiro que trabalha com as pedras da Diamond a algum tempo e é um grande artista – Edward o apresentou a noiva. – Por isto o escolhi para fazer as nossas alianças.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo – Bella sorriu e estendeu a mão para o sorridente senhor.

- O prazer é todo meu Isabella – ele beijou a mão de Bella – Espero conseguir fazer a aliança perfeita para este casal lindo, venham comigo escolher o modelo que mais os agrada.

Edward abraçou a noiva e seguiu para uma pequena sala onde tinham os mais variados tipos de anéis, alianças, gargantilhas e pulseiras.

O Sr. Spencer mostrou alguns modelos e eles discutiram as opções como um casal de verdade, entre sorrisos, quando gostavam da jóia e caras feias e narizes torcidos, quando não gostavam.

Edward deslizava as alianças pelo dedo de Bella e as admirava, analisando detalhadamente e sempre soltando uma piadinha espirituosa enquanto ela revirava os olhos e ria da empolgação do noivo.

Depois de provar uns 10 modelos diferentes, Bella se encantou por uma aliança em ouro amarelo e fosco que trazia um pequeno diamante incrustado no centro.

- É esta! – os dois falaram juntos e riram da coincidência.

E assim passaram a tarde. Relaxados e felizes.

Como se se amassem de verdade.

OOOO

As ultimas semanas passaram apressadas para Bella, enquanto ela corria para dar os últimos toques a cerimônia e festa do seu casamento com Edward. Nos últimos dias ela provou salgadinhos e docinhos, escolheu flores, decidiu decorações e também atendeu a muitas ligações parabenizando-a pelo enlace e confirmando a presença.

Além das muitas preocupações na organização de uma cerimônia do porte da dela, que teria aproximadamente quinhentos convidados, ela tinha a arrumação do seu novo lar.

Apesar de Edward ter dado a ela uma chave do apartamento e ter dito a ela diversas vezes que ela poderia ir lá e mexer na decoração da casa, Bella não achou que haveria necessidade e escolhendo apenas alguns moveis e objetos para o seu futuro quarto e pedindo para que entregasse na sua nova casa, ela deixou que Edward resolvesse todo o resto.

Ela estava vivendo freneticamente os seus dias, quase sem notar o tempo passar e agora, dois dias antes do casamento, estava em um elegante ateliê no centro da cidade, de pé em um banquinho enquanto muitas mãos mexiam ao mesmo tempo em seu vestido de noiva, na ultima prova antes da grande data.

- Pronto Isabella, acho que agora não temos mais ajustes a fazer – a estilista a tirou do banquinho e admirou a sua obra no corpo de Bella, com um sorriso luminoso e depois levou-a para fora do provador e a colocou de frente para o espelho – Veja se você gosta...

- Está perfeito! – Bella afirmou e lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, sem parar, quando ela se olhou vestida de noiva no espelho enorme que estava à sua frente. – Tia, Rose... Venham ver!

Rose e Elizabeth arregalaram os olhos ao vê-la e passaram a olhá-la encantadas.

- Você está linda demais Bella! – Elizabeth abraçou a sobrinha que agora chorava sem parar – Está parecendo uma princesa dentro deste vestido!

- Eu não sei o que achar tia... – Bella murmurou – Isto tudo é tão triste para mim... Isto tudo me dói tanto...

Ter que casar-se com alguém que não a ama lhe doia muito e tudo o que Bella desejava naquele momento era estar se preparando para um casamento de verdade, cheio de amor e felicidade, com seus pais vivos e vibrando de felicidade.

Mas infelizmente esta não era a sua realidade.

- Não fique triste... - Rose se aproximou da prima e a abraçou também - Estamos aqui com você para o que você precisar... Tudo dará certo para vocês dois... Você ainda será muito feliz...

Elas eram os anjos da sua vida, a força para ela continuar a lutar.

Bella chorou mais um pouco, ainda agarrada com a tia e a prima, e resolvendo dar um fim a tristeza, ela voltou a se admirar no espelho e gostou do que estava vendo.

- Acho que Edward vai gostar do vestido... – ela falou baixinho, virando-se de costas e admirando o longo véu.

- Tenho certeza que o queixo do seu noivo irá cair ao vê-la assim tão bonita, Isabella – a estilista voltou a se aproximar dela – Você é uma das minhas noivas mais bonita.

– Já podemos tirar o vestido?

- Já sim... Todos os ajustes estão prontos.

Enquanto Bella retirava o vestido com a ajuda da estilista, ela ouviu seu celular tocar e Rose vir a seu encontro.

- Seu celular Bellinha – Rose entregou o aparelho a prima – Estamos lá fora a sua espera.

Bella atendeu ao telefone, falando baixinho, sorrindo discretamente e logo terminou de se vestir saindo do provador e indo ao encontro à Rose.

- Era Edward... Ele está mandando o motorista vir me buscar. Ele disse que precisa conversar comigo. - Bella falou tímida – Você leva o meu carro para casa Rose?

- É claro Bella! – Rose pegou as chaves nas mãos da prima e lhe deu um abraço – E não se esqueça... Tente controlar o seu gênio e não ligue para as provocações dele e tudo dará certo para vocês...

Pouco depois Bella adentrava a antiga sala de seu pai com um sorrisinho no rosto. As palavras de sua tia e de Rose, mais uma vez, lhe deram a força e tranqüilidade que ela precisava para não surtar diante dos muitos acontecimentos da sua vida.

Sem a ajuda delas, Bella já teria desistido da idéia absurda de casar-se com Edward Cullen nas condições em que eles iriam se casar em pouco mais de 48 horas.

- Bom dia noivinha linda, como foi a prova do vestido? – Edward estava sentado à mesa de reuniões da sua sala, com uma bandeja de comida a sua frente.

- Foi bem, o vestido está pronto para o grande dia – Bella sentou-se na cadeia em frente ao noivo e deu um sorrisinho cheio de sarcasmo – Espero que seja do seu agrado, pois quero cumprir direitinho a única exigência que você me fez para o nosso casamento.

– Tenho certeza que irei adorar... – Edward falou despreocupado enquanto comia - Já almoçou?

- Já... Almocei com Rose e tia Beth, antes da prova do vestido.

- É uma pena que você não me acompanhe, a refeição está muito boa. – ele deu mais uma garfada em seu almoço – Você me espera terminar então?

- É claro Edward, fique a vontade - ela se levantou e foi até a estante para olhar as fotografias – Esta é a sua mãe? – Bella pegou um dos porta-retratos e apontou para uma jovem senhora de cabelos avermelhados

- Sim... Esta é a minha mãe, Esme e a baixinha ao lado dela é Alice, minha irmã – Edward levantou-se da cadeira e levou sua bandeja até a recepção entregando-a para Jules, logo voltando para a sala e parando junto de Bela – Inclusive, o que tenho a conversar com você hoje é sobre Alice...

- Sobre a sua irmã? – Bella perguntou confusa.

O que ele tinha de tão importante a falar?

- Alice me ligou ontem a noite e avisou que, mudando seus planos, ela chegou hoje aqui em Londres e está vindo aqui pela empresa - Edward declarou, analisando a expressão surpresa da noiva – Então gostaria de te pedir para ser legal com ela e também ter cuidado com a sua curiosidade

- Você podia ter me avisado antes que a sua irmã estava vindo, Edward... – Bella perdeu a cor com a informação de que seria apresentada a irmã dele. – Eu poderia ter me preparado para conhecê-la...

Edward, nos últimos dias, tinha falado um pouco sobre sua irmã e sua mãe para Bella. Ele tinha dito que Alice tinha a mesma idade de Bella, que morava com sua mãe e que era bem animada, simpática, meio maluquinha e muito perceptiva.

- Relaxe Bella – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar – Alice pode ser meio maluquinha, mas você vai ver que ela é bem legal.

Bella estava extremamente desconfortável com esta visita, ainda mais por ter que esconder o segredo deles.

- Eu preciso que você me ajude com o segredo, Edward... Não sou boa em mentir. - deu um sorriso sem graça e suspirou alto.

- Te ajudarei... Deixe comigo, que eu domo a baixinha – ele sorriu e pegou o telefone, ligando para a secretária e pedindo para que ela avisasse a chegada da sua irmã.

Pouco depois Jules anunciou a chegada de Alice Cullen e uma figura extremamente pequena, de cabelos curtos e pretos logo adentrou a sala saltitante.

- Hey Edward, cheguei para alegrar a sua vida! – Alice gritou e pulou no colo do irmão, mal notando a presença de Bella, que agora estava em pé, junto à mesa de Edward.

- Alice! – Edward beijou a bochecha da irmã e bagunçou seu cabelo – Saudades de você minha pequena...

Depois de uma sessão de beijos e abraços no irmão, Alice se virou para Bella e abriu um sorriso.

- Não tinha te visto Isabella!- – a baixinha se aproximou e deu um abraço apertado na cunhada – Me desculpe a falta de educação. Sou Alice, a irmã de Edward.

- Oi Alice – Bella a cumprimentou tímida – Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la. Pode me chamar de Bella, eu prefiro.

- Bella então... – Alice falou pensativa – Combina mais com você... E aí Bella, o que você fez para laçar este solteiro convicto?

Bella corou sem graça com a pergunta direta de Alice.

- Não seja tímida... – Alice tocou no ombro da cunhada – Dentro de dois dias seremos da mesma família.

- Não deixe a minha noiva constrangida, Alice... – Edward logo veio em seu socorro, olhando feio para a irmã e abraçando Bella – Acho que fui eu quem a laçou... Por que foi muita sorte ela me aceitar, não foi meu amor?

- Foi sim Edward... – Bella suspirou aliviada e abriu um sorriso, entrando no clima – Apesar de eu também me achar bem sortuda em te ter em minha vida...

- Ai que casalzinho apaixonado – Alice suspirou e se jogou em um dos sofás da sala do irmão – A mamãe vai adorar conhecer a sua noiva tão linda Edward.

- Tenho certeza que sim – Edward beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella e se sentou com ela no outro sofá – E em falar na mamãe, como ela está?

Alice abriu um sorriso e começou a tagarelar sem parar sobre a mãe, sobre os acontecimentos de Winchester e fez milhões de perguntas ao casalzinho, enquanto Edward brincava despreocupadamente com uma mecha de cabelo de Bella, que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro do noivo e com uma das mãos dele entre as suas, fazendo carinho com os polegares.

Depois de muito observar as demonstrações de carinho do casalzinho, Alice ficou menos desconfiada de que havia algo errado com o irmão, apesar de ter achado Bella um pouco tensa e muito tímida.

Pouco depois, enquanto Alice terminava de contar sobre a sua viagem até Londres, Edward olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta.

- Meninas, vou deixar vocês sozinhas... Tenho uma reunião agora. – Edward abraçou Bella, dando um breve selinho em seus lábios e após levantar do sofá, deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da irmã – Conversem um pouquinho, por que tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar muito bem.

Sentindo que não havia mais perigo de Alice pegar Bella desprevenida, Edward pegou seu paletó no encosto da cadeira e saiu da sala, deixando Bella totalmente sem jeito diante da futura cunhada.

- Então,agora poderemos conversar a vontade... – Alice abriu um sorriso luminoso e se sentou no sofá com Bella – Como vão os preparativos para o casamento?

- Acho que vão bem... – Bella sussurrou sem jeito – Já está tudo pronto, só esperando a hora da cerimônia...

- Detalhes Bella, por favor – Alice começou a quicar no sofá

Depois de um longo suspiro, Bella contou à cunhada tudo o que ela, sua tia e sua prima estavam fazendo para os preparativos de seu casamento, enquanto Alice fazia perguntas e soltava gritinhos empolgados.

- Vou te contar um segredo... – Alice se aproximou de Bella para sussurrar em seu ouvido – Nunca vi Edward tão empolgado com uma coisa como ele está com este casamento.

Bella teve que se segurar para não arregalar os olhos.

Edward empolgado com o casamento? Então ele era realmente um grande ator e estava enganando a mãe e a irmã direitinho, pois o que ela menos via nele, assim como nela, era empolgação por este casamento arranjado e não desejado, apesar dos momentos de descontração como o das alianças.

- Eu também estou bem animada, Alice – Bella sorriu – Não vejo a hora desta correria toda acabar e eu poder voltar a viver em paz...

Depois dos primeiros momentos tensos, Bella se soltou e passou uma tarde agradável conversando animadamente com Alice Cullen.

Alice lhe contou muito sobre Edward e sobre o tempo que ele morou em Winchester. Também falou sobre os amigos de seu irmão, as brincadeiras de criança, de como Edward tomou conta dela e da mãe após o pai morrer e como ele as amava.

Informações importantes para que Bella começasse a desvendar os mistérios do seu futuro marido.

Estava descobrindo um Edward que ele não fez questão de apresentá-la.

Um Edward mais humano.

Um Edward diferente daquele que ela conhecia.

- Sabia que ele nunca tinha me dito estas coisas? – Bella sorriu feliz, pela primeira vez naqueles últimos dias.

Ela tinha gostado muito de conhecer, mesmo que por Alice, esta face do futuro marido.

- Ele nunca tinha falado sobre a sua vida com você? – Alice estreitou os olhos.

- Você acredita que não? – Bella falou fazendo um biquinho.

-Isto é típico de Edward... – Alice riu e pegou na mão da cunhada – Pois pode contar com a sua amiga aqui para te deixar informada sobre as travessuras do seu marido – ela piscou o olho.

Bella sorriu largo.

Com certeza, uma grande amizade estava se formando entre elas.

Alice era uma pessoa extraordinária e seria uma grande aliada na sua luta para manter este casamento pelo tempo necessário...

Ou, quem sabe, até depois disto.


	10. O casamento

**O casamento**

Às sete horas de uma linda noite de primavera em Londres as portas da Catedral de Saint Paul se abriram, revelando a jovem noiva, que nervosa agarrava, com força, no braço de Jasper.

- Está na hora Bella – ele anunciou e deu um carinhoso beijo no topo da cabeça da prima.

Bella correu os olhos pelo local que estava ricamente decorado com arranjos de rosas brancas e vermelhas arrematados por longas fitas, velas e um longo tapete vermelho. Esta era a decoração que ela sempre sonhou para o seu casamento, com o homem que ela escolhesse e que a amasse, mas este sonho estava se despedaçando em um casamento de conveniência.

O seu casamento com Edward Cullen.

- Vamos então... – Bella tomou fôlego e adentrou a igreja com passos firmes.

Ela estava encantadora em seu vestido de noiva escolhido com tanto cuidado e capricho.

Clássico, mas com um toque de modernidade, o vestido era todo bordado com delicadas flores, tendo o corpete justo, que revelava-lhe as curvas suaves do corpo, e abrindo em um 'A' na altura das coxas, formando uma imponente cauda.

O cabelo de Bella estava preso em um coque bem arrumado, de onde saía um longo véu e que destacava seu rosto angelical. Os olhos azuis profundos estavam acentuados por uma sombra esfumada em tons de rosa e dourado, um toque de máscara ressaltava seus longos cílios. Os lábios cheios e delicados estavam cobertos por um gloss perolado e a pele branca, colorida por um blush claro. E finalmente, nas mãos ela trazia um imponente buquê de rosas e orquídeas.

Bella mais parecia uma princesa saída dos contos de fada e arrancava olhares e sorrisos dos muitos convidados que lotavam a imponente catedral, entre eles colegas de faculdade da noiva, amigos de seu pai, funcionários e acionistas da empresa, alguns familiares dos noivos e, é claro, muitos jornalistas ávidos pelas melhores fotos e relatos sobre o casamento mais comentado do ano.

No altar, Edward apenas fitava a linda noiva com um olhar indecifrável, enquanto ela caminhava até ele pela igreja.

Milhões de pensamentos se passaram por sua cabeça, mas ele só conseguia se concentrar no que ele estava preste a fazer.

Casar-se forçado e por dinheiro, status e poder.

Algo que nunca se passou em sua mente.

Algo para que não foi educado a fazer e que machucaria muito a sua mãe e irmã quando elas descobrissem.

Por que um dia elas iriam descobrir, assim como Bella iria descobrir que havia muito mais do que um capricho do seu pai neste casamento.

Havia uma aposta. Uma aposta que ele estava ciente e que foi incapaz de contar a ela.

Ele se mexeu incomodado e passou um lenço em sua testa suada.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça ao aceitar esta loucura toda?

Bella mirou na figura alta e extremamente elegante que a esperava no altar e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao parar em frente a ele.

- Não se esqueça que estamos de olho em você, Edward Cullen. – Jasper falou baixo e entregou a mão da prima a ele – Cuide bem do nosso tesouro...

Entorpecido, Edward apenas balançou a cabeça minimamente e segurando as mãos da noiva, aproximou-se e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Caminhando pelo altar ao lado de Edward, Bella sentia o pânico ir crescendo dentro dela.

Era somente agora, diante do padre e ao lado do homem que dentro de alguns minutos seria seu marido, que se dava conta de que aquele misto de sonho e pesadelo estava apenas começando.

Ainda era tempo de desistir, pois se sentia culpada por tudo que estava prestes a jurar diante do padre e de Deus, mas acovardar-se seria o certo a fazer?

Pelo menos ela não estaria mentindo por completo, pois, apesar de tudo, ela nutria um sentimento por Edward e o respeitaria como marido, sendo fiel e uma boa esposa enquanto estivesse casada.

Mas era tudo tão errado...

O padre começou o seu sermão e ela suspirou alto, olhando de soslaio para Edward que tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto, piorando o seu pânico.

No mesmo momento ele se virou para a noiva, notando a sua tensão. Era preciso fazer algo para acalmá-la, então sem pensar muito, segurou a mão dela.

Aquele gesto lhe deu força e confiança. Iria se casar com Edward, cumprindo o combinado e quem sabe com a convivência ele aprendesse a amá-la e eles pudessem ser felizes.

Com um sorriso tímido, se entreolharam e entrelaçaram as mãos em um aperto forte.

Tentando não chorar, Bella continuou a ouvir o sermão do padre, meio aérea, enquanto ainda tinha a mão forte e quente de Edward nas suas.

Todos os momentos da sua vida passavam por sua cabeça. Os dias felizes da infância junto com a sua mãe, as brincadeiras com o pai, as viagens, suas férias na casa de praia junto a Rose e Jasper... Momentos felizes que ela sabia que não voltariam, e que pertenceriam apenas a sua lembrança.

Edward apertou a sua mão de Bella com mais força, tirando-a de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que ela olhasse para o noivo.

- Eu aceito – ele falou com a voz firme, olhando fixamente para Bella.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legitimo esposo?

Bella piscou os olhos algumas vezes e Edward voltou a aperta a sua mão.

- Eu... Eu aceito... – ela falou baixinho.

Ainda muito sério, Edward deslizou a aliança no dedo de esposa e ela fez o mesmo, lembrando-se do Edward brincalhão e sorridente da tarde que estas alianças foram compradas.

Um Edward muito diferente deste homem sério que estava em sua frente.

**Bella olhou para o seu dedo, que assim como no de Edward, agora reluzia **a grossa aliança dourada**. **

**Isabella Cullen.** Sim, agora era a Sra. Edward Cullen e ainda não sabia se isto era ruim ou bom.

O padre falou mais algumas palavras sobre felicidade e fidelidade e anunciou que a cerimônia estava encerrada e que os noivos podiam se beijar.

Meio hesitante, Edward se aproximou de Bella fazendo com que seus olhares se cruzam, deixando-a arrepiada com o que ela viu nos olhos de Edward.

Confusão, medo?

Ela não sabia, mas era algo que ela nunca tinha visto nestes poucos, mas intensos meses de convivência.

Pegando a esposa pelo queixo, Edward inclinou a cabeça e a beijou de leve, se dando conta que, pelo menos, esta parte do seu tormento estava acabando.

Ele estava casado, mesmo que em circunstâncias nunca imaginadas.

- Está feito... – Edward murmurou para si mesmo, virando-se junto com Bella para seus convidados que os aplaudiam efusivamente.

Saíram da igreja de mãos dadas, acenando e com sorrisinhos forçados no rosto e entraram na limusine branca que os levaria para a festa em uma mansão em Kensington.

Edward se sentou bem longe de Bella se ajeitando no carro. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha aceitado aquela aposta louca com Charlie Swan, ele se sentia verdadeiramente culpado por toda a confusão que se tornou a sua vida.

Foi por causa das suas ações impensadas, que agora ele estava preso a um casamento que nunca desejou e ainda tinha que esconder este grande segredo de sua mãe e irmã, além de ser obrigado a conviver com Isabella Swan, uma garota que para ele ainda era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Pronto, estamos livres de uma parte... – Edward falou olhando para Bella, mal podendo esconder a sua irritação – Não agüentava mais fingir uma felicidade que não sentia...

De cabeça baixa e pensativa, Bella ficava a cada momento mais triste com este casamento, eu não era o que ela sonhava.

Ela estava muito abalada e definitivamente, o comportamento frio e distante de Edward em toda a cerimônia já reforçava o que ela já sabia: Tinha feito uma grande besteira ao aceitar se casar com ele.

Ao ouvir um suspiro irritado, Bella levantou os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas que teimavam em se libertar e encontrou o olhar gélido de Edward nela.

- Por que você está com esta cara Isabella?– Edward perguntou ao notar a cara de choro que a esposa fazia.

- Só estou triste com toda esta situação... – ela resolveu ser sincera – Não queria um casamento assim... Queria me casar com alguém que me amasse, que me fizesse feliz.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada com a ingenuidade da sua esposinha.

Quem hoje em dia se casava puramente por amor?

Ninguém!

- Você é patética! – Edward falou rindo - Casamento por amor? Isto não existe Isabella! Saiba que no mundo real todos têm interesses quando se casam, inclusive você que se casou comigo por causa da herança do seu pai.

Edward, de certa forma, tinha razão no que disse, mas ela não iria aceitar nenhum tipo de insulto vindo dele, pois o seu motivo para este casamento era ainda menos nobre do que o dela que perderia tudo o que tinha se não aceitasse.

- Patético é você Edward Cullen! – Bella gritou furiosa e algumas lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto – Só aceitei este casamento por que não tive escolha, você mesmo sabe e assim como você não estou feliz com isto!

Edward se aproximou um pouco dela e fez uma cara ainda mais raivosa.

- Fale baixo Isabella, pois não sou surdo! – falou irritadíssimo com a resposta certeira dela - Posso não estar feliz com este casamento, mas não deixo de imaginar o que posso ganhar com ele... - Edward a mirou dos pés a cabeça com uma risadinha nos lábios e decidiu provocá-la um pouco - E que até poderei desfrutar um dia, quem sabe... Acho que além do controle sobre a nossa empresa, este poderia ser outro beneficio deste casamento, não acha?

Bella corou imediatamente. Ele iria voltar com este assunto constrangedor?

- Você tem um trato comigo... – ela se afastou, ficando na defensiva – Nada de intimidades, não se lembra?

Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma cara sarcástica.

- Estou apenas levantando uma possibilidade, mas é claro que me lembro do nosso trato e irei cumpri-lo. Não tocarei em você até que você me peça

- O que não vai acontecer! – Bella falou meio exaltada. – Serei firme na minha decisão.

Apesar de ter afirmado ao marido que nunca pediria que ele a tocasse, Bella não tinha muita certeza da sua decisão, pois aquele homem sabia como a tirar do sério, em todos os sentidos, fazendo com que ela falasse e agisse como nunca imaginou que faria.

Mas ela tinha que ser forte e não podia facilitar as coisas para ele.

- Está certo Isabella... – ele riu sem humor - Minha esposa, mas não minha mulher...

- Vou tentar não ser um estorvo em sua vida - Bella falou sinceridade, mirando nos olhos dele. - Eu lhe prometo que...

- Não me prometa nada. – ele a interrompeu irritado - Mulheres são mestres em quebrar promessas e você não pode ser diferente!

Bella estava chocada com a declaração que Edward tinha acabado de fazer.

Será que alguma mulher tinha feito algo a ele que o fez ficar tão amargo e descrente do amor e da sinceridade das pessoas?

Bella voltou a se aproximar, mas ele a olhou ainda mais irado.

- Edward... – ela tentou falar, mas ele lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

- Não negue Isabella, por que não irei acreditar em você... –falou em um tom cansado.

Este era um assunto que o irritava profundamente e além do mais, Bella não poderia ser diferente das muitas mulheres que já tentaram conquistá-lo com promessas que se provaram infundadas e pior, que o fizeram sofrer.

E ela era só mais uma mulher em sua vida...

A mulher que agora era a sua esposa e com quem ele teria que conviver, querendo ou sem querer.

- Então, só o tempo vai poder lhe mostrar que me intrometerei em sua vida o menos possível.

- Basta deste assunto Isabella! – Edward, extremamente irritado, falou ríspido e se virou para a janela, olhando o movimento da rua enquanto tentava pensar um pouco.

Seguiram o resto do caminho calados e de costas um para o outro.

As lagrimas voltaram a inundar os olhos de Bella ao constatar que Edward não iria mesmo dar uma chance ao casamento e ela seria infeliz, pois mesmo sendo formal com ela a maior parte do tempo, ele nunca tinha tratado ela desta maneira tão rude.

- Vamos lá Isabella, ainda temos que interpretar mais um pouquinho o papel de casal apaixonado. – Edward saiu do carro e esticou a mão para ajudá-la, assim que o carro parou na porta da mansão escolhida para a festa.

Bella segurou na mão dele, soltando do carro com a cabeça baixa e subindo as escadas até o local reservado para que eles descansassem um pouco antes de seguirem para a festa.

A angustia com o comportamento do marido cresceu e Bella não agüentou mais segurar toda a sua tristeza, começando a chorar copiosamente.

Ela não tinha mais forças para lutar contra seus sentimentos.

- Meu Deus! O que foi agora? – Edward olhou incrédulo para Bella - Por que está chorando? – ele falou desesperado por não saber lidar com mulheres chorando.

- Me deixe Edward! – envergonhada, Bella tentou esconder seu rosto.

Não queria que ele a visse naquele estado de nervos. Não queria parecer mais frágil do que ela já tinha sido naquela noite.

- Assim não poderemos entrar na festa. Tente se acalmar Bella... – ele tentou pegar a mão da esposa, mas ela se esquivou, ficando de costas para ele.

Era preciso fazer alguma coisa para acalmá-la, pois nervosa da maneira que ela estava podia colocar tudo a perder.

- Bella, olhe para mim, por favor! – Edward segurou-a pelo ombro, mas ela se desvencilhou e saiu correndo até o quarto separado para ela.

- Bella! – Edward tentou segui-la, mas ela bateu a porta gritando que queria ficar sozinha.

Neste mesmo momento Rosalie adentrou o cômodo e ao ver a prima passar correndo e gritando, segurou Edward pelo paletó.

- O que você fez com a minha prima, Edward Cullen? – ela fez uma cara furiosa e o puxou para um canto afastado – Fale logo!

- Calma Rosalie! – ele soltou as mãos firmes de sua roupa - Eu não fiz nada, te juro! Ela só deve estar nervosa, emocionada, sei lá...

Rosalie ia se manifestar, mas Alice chegou e fez uma careta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Edward e Rosalie?

- Nada demais Alice... Bella só está um pouco emocionada e nervosa e foi descansar um pouco antes de descemos para a festa. – ele falou calmamente.

As meninas fizeram uma cara desconfiada para ele.

- Se é assim, queremos falar com ela agora. – Rose estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Isto mesmo Rose – Alice complementou – Queremos falar com ela para ver se podemos fazer algo.

- Por favor, deixem que eu converse com ela sozinho antes... – Edward pediu - Depois prometo que chamo vocês...

As meninas se olharam e deram de ombros.

- Está certo, mas estaremos aqui na porta esperando – Rose olhou ameaçadoramente e puxou Alice até umas poltronas próximas ao quarto.

Edward abriu a porta bem devagar e encontrou Bella encolhida no sofá, com a maquiagem escorrendo pelo rosto banhado de lágrimas e tremendo como uma criança assustada.

Sentindo-se extremamente culpado por ter sido o responsável por deixar Bella naquele estado lamentável, ele se aproximou do sofá e sentou-se ao lado da esposa.

- Bella, me desculpa por ter sido tão rude com você... – ele se aproximou dela e passou os braços por sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto - Mas estou tão nervoso quanto você com este casamento e minha cabeça está a mil...

Ao sentir o abraço quente e acolhedor, Bella levantou a cabeça bem devagar e o olhou ainda chorando, fazendo com que Edward pudesse ver toda a dor no fundo dos olhos azuis da esposa.

Neste momento, Edward decidiu que não faria mal nenhum em deixar Bella um pouco feliz, então iria deixar de lado as suas frustrações e voltar a ser ele mesmo. O Edward, que a provocava e com isto conseguia arrancar sorrisos daquele rostinho sofrido.

Ele seria paciente e educado, pois no fundo, ele até gostaria que este casamento desse certo e que eles não se separassem no final do período estipulado, assim evitando alguns problemas e deixando a sua mãe feliz.

Em um ato instintivo ele a aconchegou em seus braços, tirando do rosto dela uma mecha de cabelo que tinha se soltado de seu coque.

- Bella, não fique assim... Não queria me sujeitar e muito menos te sujeitar a esta situação... – Edward estendeu um lenço para que ela limpasse seu rosto. - Eu gosto de você e não quero o seu mal de jeito nenhum – falou com a maior sinceridade possível.

Bella passou o lenço no rosto tentando tirar todos os vestígios do seu choro infeliz e sofrido.

Ela não tinha forças para brigar.

Ela não tinha forças para gritar.

Ela não tinha forças para afastá-lo, pois o que ela mais necessitava era de um abraço acalentador e Edward estava oferecendo isto.

- E por que você me destratou no carro? – ela perguntou com a voz tremendo – Você mesmo não disse que era para convivermos em paz?

- Eu disse e é isto o que mais quero... – Edward sussurrou, decidindo abrir seu coração – Me perdoe... Estava irritado demais com as circunstâncias do nosso casamento para que conseguisse me controlar. Eu não queria estar nesta situação, eu não queria que você estivesse nesta situação... Eu sei que errei, mas agora estou aqui, arrependido e implorando que você me perdoe Bella...

A jovem noiva olhou para ele e abriu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Edward... – ela murmurou e ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Me perdoa Bella... Eu prometo que vou me controlar e este absurdo que ocorreu mais cedo naquele carro não vai mais acontecer... Vamos viver em paz, mas preciso que você também me ajude e tente deixar as nossas diferenças de lado. Você me ajuda?

Sentindo que havia, pelo menos, um pouco de verdade nas palavras de Edward, Bella assentiu.

- Te prometo sim... Vou fazer de tudo para termos uma convivência pacifica. – ela deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

- Pare de chorar então... – ele passou a mão pela bochecha da esposa, delicadamente - Você estava tão bonita na cerimônia, não vai querer estragar isto, não é?

Bella levantou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho sofrido.

Ela tinha que colocar em sua mente que ele estava sendo agradável com ela apenas por causa do acordo que tinham que cumprir.

Ele não a achava bonita... Ele não a queria...

Ele não a amava...

Não haviam esperanças neste casamento.

- Não minta para mim Edward... Não precisa fazer isto... – murmurou, sentindo suas forças se esvaecerem.

- Não estou mentindo – ele deu um sorriso e pegou as mãos dela entre as suas - Você é linda e está linda neste vestido...

E isto era verdade. Bella era a noiva mais linda que ele já tinha visto e tinha acertado em cheio ao dizer que ele gostaria do seu vestido.

Ela estava estonteante, deslumbrante...

Ao mesmo tempo sexy e inocente.

Uma mistura de tirar o fôlego e que o deixava desconcertado.

- Obrigado então... - Bella olhou para ele e dando um sorriso tímido, corou.

- Me desculpa mesmo? – ele voltou a afagar-lhe a bochecha.

Bella balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e Edward deu um beijinho em sua mão.

- Vou sair e deixá-la à vontade para conversar com a sua família e se arrumar – ele levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a porta – Mas estarei lá fora te esperando para descemos juntos...

Assim que Edward saiu do quarto, Rosalie e Elizabeth entraram correndo e encontraram Bella, sentada no sofá com um sorrisinho tímido.

- Bella, está tudo bem com você? – Rose se sentou ao lado da prima, sendo seguida pela mãe.

- Está tudo bem sim... – ela acalmou a prima, que a olhava aflita – Tive um pequeno desentendimento com Edward, mas já conversamos e resolvemos tudo.

- Minha princesa, não tenha medo de nos contar as coisas... – Elizabeth segurou as mão da sobrinha – Saiba que a sua família sempre te apoiará, qualquer que seja a sua decisão.

- Eu sei tia... Obrigada. – ela sorriu – Foi só isto mesmo...

- Podemos entrar? – Alice abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Podem sim, Alice – Bella se levantou e foi em direção a cunhada.

- Está melhor? – a baixinha perguntou, abraçando Bella com ternura – Edward me disse que você estava um pouco nervosa...

- Estou sim... Foi só a emoção do casamento, já passou...

- Ainda bem... – Alice riu – Minha mãe queria conhecer a nora, mas meu irmão mal educado não a apresentou, então eu mesma faço este trabalho. – ela chamou Esme, que encarava Bella com uma expressão maravilhada no rosto – Mãe, esta é Isabella, a esposa do seu filho desnaturado.

- Como você é linda Isabella... – os olhos de Esme Cullen se encheram de lágrimas ao abraçar a nora com ternura – Saiba que eu sinto muito orgulho em tê-la agora em minha família.

- Obrigada Sra. Cullen... – Bella se sentiu confortável com o abraço sincero da sua sogra – Seu filho é muito parecido com a senhora.

Edward tinha o mesmo tom acobreado de cabelos da mãe e também tinha algo no olhar dela que era bem familiar.

- Me chame de Esme – ela sorriu simpática – Edward já me disse que você prefere ser chamada de Bella, é verdade?

- Sim – Bella sorriu – Isabella é muito formal.

Bella ficou por mais alguns momentos observando a jovem senhora que agora era a sua sogra, sentindo uma instantânea simpatia.

Bella tinha certeza de que elas se dariam muito bem.

Logo as assistentes vieram ajudar a noiva a soltar seu cabelo, tirar o véu e retocar toda a maquiagem para que ela voltasse a ser a noiva linda que a todos encantou na cerimônia de casamento.

Elizabeth, fazendo o papel de uma verdadeira mãe, ficou ao lado da sobrinha por todo o tempo, dando-lhe forças e a acalentando, enquanto as assistentes faziam o seu trabalho.

Ao se olhar no espelho, Bella abriu um sorriso luminoso, pois gostava do que via.

Seus cabelos, agora presos apenas por duas mechas laterais tinha movimento e a maquiagem refeita conseguia esconder perfeitamente que ela tinha chorado, além de ressaltar o que ela mais gostava em si mesma: Seus olhos azuis e expressivos.

Ela se achava muito bonita.

- Já podemos chamar o seu marido para ele ver como você está ainda mais linda agora, Bella? – Alice começou a saltitar na frente de Bella sem parar fazendo com que todas rissem da sua empolgação.

- Pode sim Alice... – Bella revirou os olhos para a cunhada rindo.

Apesar de conhecer Alice a pouquíssimo tempo, Bella já tinha feito uma grande amizade com ela, tanto que após a conversa delas na empresa, dois dias antes do casamento, Alice decidiu que ficaria hospedada na casa de Bella, onde Rosalie já estava.

- Vamos Rosalie! Vamos chamar Edward e depois descemos para a festa e procuramos uns gatinhos para nós duas.

- Ainda precisa de mim Bellinha? – Rose perguntou tentando conter a saltitante Alice, que a puxava pelo braço.

- Não Rose... Pode ir com Alice – Bella sorriu.

- Então beijos cunhada, te vejo na festa! – Alice puxou Rosalie para fora do quarto.

- Seja forte, minha princesa... – Elizabeth deu um beijo em Bella – Estou descendo para a festa...

- Serei sim... – ela retribuiu com um carinho no rosto da tia, que saiu do quarto no exato momento que Edward entrava.

- Cuide dela Edward... Ela é o meu tesouro – Elizabeth deu um abraço apertado nele.

- Cuidarei sim... – ele falou entorpecido ao mirar Bella, ainda mais linda, ao lado da mãe dele.

- Está linda, Bella... – ele se aproximou e abraçou a esposa com ternura – Oi mãe, já conheceu a minha Bella?

- Já sim filho – Esme abriu um sorrisão – Não podia ter escolhido uma esposa mais bonita e nem mais doce, a sua Bella é perfeita!

- Sua mãe também é muito doce Edward – Bella falou com sinceridade – Não podia ter sogra melhor.

Edward ficou um pouco emocionado ao notar o olhar encantado que Esme lançava para Bella e também a maneira extremamente doce com que Bella estava tratando sua mãe e irmã.

- Filho, vou descer e dar um pouco de privacidade a vocês. Adorei te conhecer Bella! – Esme soltou um beijo no ar e fechou a porta.

Sozinho com Bella no quarto, Edward lhe deu um beijo na testa e a abraçou.

- Já podemos curtir a festa linda que você preparou para nós dois?

- Estou com medo de todos estes convidados, Edward... – Bella fez uma carinha aflita – E se me fizeram muitas perguntas? E se os jornalistas me acuarem como no noivado?

- Isto não vai acontecer, pois não vou te deixar sozinha - Edward pegou a mão de Bella – Confie em mim... Estamos juntos nisto. – ele a conduziu até a escada, onde eles puderam ver o magnífico salão de baile, repleto de convidados.

Assim que os dois aparecem no topo da escada, o DJ anunciou o casal e todos os presentes os aplaudiram.

- Vamos dançar, Bella... – Edward a conduziu para a pista de dança, pousando as duas mãos na base da coluna da pequena esposa. – Me acompanhe.

Dando um suspiro resignado, recostou-se ao corpo de Edward e envolveu-lhe o pescoço com as mãos, dando passos tímidos.

- Se deixe levar Bella... Saia da defensiva... – Edward encostou a boca em seu ouvido e sussurrou sensualmente.

- Vou tentar... – ela sussurrou fechando os olhos, se aproximando mais um pouco.

Já que teria que estar com Edward, ela aproveitaria o máximo desta situação.

- Vamos aproveitar a noite... Venha comigo sem medo... – ele voltou a sussurrar ao sentir Bella tensa e ela sentiu todos seus pelos de arrepiarem com o tom de voz que ele usou.

Baixo, devagar, sedutor.

Com um riso leve nos lábios, ela se permitiu relaxar, moldando seu corpo no dele e enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

Aproveitando do calor que o corpo pequeno e macio da esposa emanava, Edward ditou o ritmo da dança, hipnotizado com a beleza e graça de Bella, ainda mais evidente nesta noite.

Ele não a amava, mas a queria muito, mesmo que tentasse negar.

Sem se importar com os muitos olhares focados neles e cada vez mais fascinado pela esposa arranjada, Edward pegou seu rosto de Bella entre as duas mãos e beijou-a nos lábios apaixonadamente, sentindo-se transportado para um lugar onde não haviam problemas.

Surpresa, mas sem forças para protestar, Bella cedeu ao beijo profundo e explorador, saboreando o calor e o modo sensual como ele se movia em sua boca. Aos poucos, foi se deixando dominar pela emoção e se permitiu a acariciar o pescoço do marido, deixando-se envolver de vez pelo seu perfume doce e inebriante, e em um gesto quase suplicante, puxou-o para mais perto de si, ficando como que hipnotizada e sem saber se ele realmente desejava aquele beijo tanto quanto ela ou se apenas estava interpretando um papel.

Ela estava se deixando ser guiada por suas emoções, e naquele momento não queria o controle dados seus pensamentos e desejos de volta.

Ela queria apensa aproveitar e fantasiar um pouco que ele a amava e a desejava.

Neste momento Edward se deu conta de que estava quebrando o acordo feito de não tocá-la sem permissão, e com um gesto suave recuou, roçando de leve os lábios nos dela.

- Desculpa Bella... –deu-lhe um beijo na testa e a abraçou mais forte - Vamos parar por aqui...

Com a face corada, Bella abriu os olhos, vendo a expressão de espanto estampada no rosto do marido que não esperava ter o beijo retribuído com tanto afinco.

Mesmo que ela não tivesse o afastado, o que estavam fazendo era muito errado e ele não podia brincar com a sorte e colocar tudo a perder.

Ele não precisava que Bella ficasse brava ou magoada com ele outra vez.

Eles ainda permaneceram alguns instantes dançando ao som da música lenta, com as testa recostada, respirando com dificuldade e tentando recobrar suas consciências, até que Bella quebrou o incômodo silêncio.

- Por que você parou? –sussurrou ainda meio entorpecida pelo beijo recebido, tirando Edward dos seus devaneios.

– Por que eu te prometi te respeitar... Porque você é a minha esposa e não a minha mulher, então não posso me empolgar... – lembrou-a deste importante detalhe.

- Você não vai esquecer disto mesmo, não? – Bella deu um sorriso triste e culpado. – Sua esposa, não sua mulher... Você sabe por que...

- Sim, eu sei... E nunca vou esquecer. – ele replicou e Bella soltou um suspiro.

Ele tinha razão ao dizer que ela não deixa que ele esquecesse o trato que tinham feito.

Este era um casamento de aparências, entre dois estranhos e sem nenhum tipo de intimidade.

Continuaram a dançar calados, até que a musica acabou e os convidados os aplaudiram efusivamente, quebrando ainda mais o encanto do momento e fazendo com que eles se afastassem um pouco olhando os rostos empolgados ao redor deles.

Quando as palmas cessaram e o DJ anunciou que a pista de dança estava oficialmente tocando outra música lenta, eles voltaram a se olhar e estava estampado na expressão que faziam que eles ainda não queria se afastar um do outro.

- Vamos dançar mais esta? – os olhos de Edward brilharam.

- Vamos sim... – Bella voltou a segurá-lo pelo pescoço e começou a se mover no ritmo de Edward.

Enquanto rodopiava pelo salão, Bella pensava em como se manter firme em não se deixar envolver tendo aquele homem extremamente tentador tão perto dela o tempo inteiro. Já Edward estava preocupado com as reações que Bella vinha despertado nele. Ela conseguia mexer com ele de uma maneira que ele desconhecia e isto era aterrorizante.

Com seu jeitinho meio inocente, Isabella Swan o fascinava, o tirava do sério.

Como não tinham como fugir da situação imposta, ambos se permitiram tentar curtir o resto da noite sem preocupações, esquecendo-se um pouco dos muitos problemas e desafios que ainda iriam enfrentar com esta união.

Ao final da música, Jasper, que dançava com uma das convidadas, se aproximou do casal com um sorriso no rosto.

- Posso dançar um pouco com Bella, Edward? – ele pediu, tentando soar simpático ao marido da prima.

Edward olhou feio para Jasper, mas ao sentir o aperto das mãos de Bella em seu braço, deu um sorriso sem graça e se afastou deles indo procurar Alice para acompanhá-lo na próxima dança.

- Rose me disse que você estava chorando... – Jasper abraçou a prima protetoramente e lhe deu um beijo na testa - O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu só estava um pouco nervosa com o casamento, mas já passou... – Bella falou, escondendo o verdadeiro motivo da sua crise de choro de Jasper.

Ela não queria que ele tivesse uma impressão ainda pior de Edward do que a que ele já tinha.

- Tem certeza que só foi isto? – ele estreitou os olhos, bastante desconfiado.

- Tenho primo... – Bella acariciou a bochecha de Jasper – Obrigado por ser tão maravilhoso comigo...

- Então fico mais tranqüilo, por que se este seu marido te fizer alguma coisa... – ameaçou olhando para Edward que acabava de voltar para a pista em companhia de Alice.

- Ele não vai fazer nada Jasper... Nem se preocupe. – Bella falou girando para mais longe.

Depois de encontra a irmã conversando animadamente com Rosalie perto de uma das mesas de doces, Edward a convidou para uma dança e retornou à pista logo procurando por Bella e Jasper e os mantendo sob seu olhar atento.

- Edward Cullen você está me escondendo algo! – Alice afirmou relembrando os acontecimentos de mais cedo – Você vai me dizer o que há de errado entre você e Bella ou eu vou ser obrigada a te torturar para saber a verdade?

- Não tem nada de errado Alice – ele falou irritado com a mania de querer saber tudo de Alice – Já te disse que Bella só estava estressada e nervosa e que agora está tudo bem.

Alice deu uma risadinha e deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão.

- Tenho certeza que não foi só isto e vou descobrir o que está acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, pode esperar...

Edward revirou os olhos. Alice sempre foi muito teimosa quando queria algo e isto estava o deixando temeroso.

Se Alice quisesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ela iria descobrir, então o melhor a fazer, se ela continuasse a insistir no assunto, era contar tudo antes que a verdade fosse descoberta da pior forma possível.

- Alice por favor...

- Tem alguma coisa errada, não tem? – Alice perguntou, olhando nos fundos dos olhos verdes.

Acuado, Edward assentiu, balançando a cabeça com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Pode confiar em mim meu irmão... – a baixinha afagou o braço de Edward.

- Aqui no meio da festa não é o lugar mais indicado para esta conversa – ele murmurou.

Precisava desabafar todos seus sentimentos contraditórios e sufocantes com alguém e Alice era a conselheira perfeita!

- Mais tarde então?

- Assim que tiver uma oportunidade... – ele beijou a testa da irmã.

- Está certo... – Alice sapecou um beijinho na bochecha de Edward - Vá dançar com a sua Bella, pois já vi que você não tira os olhos dela.

Alice soltou Edward e foi até Bella e Jasper.

- Cunhada, me empresta o seu primo para dançar comigo?

Bella olhou para Jasper, que deu de ombros e segurou Alice pela mão na mesma hora que Edward se aproximou.

- Até que não foi muito ruim te ver dançando com o seu primo... – ele pegou Bella pela cintura - Ele se comportou direitinho...

- Você estava me observando? – Bella arregalou os olhos.

- É claro que estava... – ele riu - Uma esposa tão formosa não se pode deixar solta por aí...

Totalmente relaxada nos braços do marido, pela primeira vez naquela noite, Bella soltou uma risadinha.

- Não comece, por favor...

- Não vou começar nada, Bella. – Edward tocou no nariz dela e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Acho bom mesmo, senão vamos voltar a brigar – Bella brincou, fazendo bico e olhou para o lado vendo a pista cada fez mais cheia.

- Você me perdoa mesmo pelo que aconteceu mais cedo? – a abraçou mais forte.

- Claro que sim...

Depois de dançarem mais duas musicas bem descontraídos, Edward e Bella se retiraram da pista de dança.

Circulando pela festa, o casal recebeu muitos abraços, cumprimentos e felicitações dos seus muitos convidados, enquanto, em um clima de sedução, trocavam palavras ao pé do ouvido e olhares intensos e observadores.

Após um tempo, cortam o bolo e tomam champanhe em meio ao mundo de flashs que pipocavam das câmeras dos fotógrafos contratados para registrar o casamento e dos jornalistas.

Edward aproveitava do bom humor da noiva para se aproximar cada vez mais dela, dando-lhe beijinhos e abraços carinhosos.

Eles não se desgrudaram um só momento, fazendo com que Bella se sentisse no céu com o carinho e atenção do marido, mesmo sabendo que não eram muito verdadeiros.

- Você quer parar de se aproveitar de mim? – ela sussurrou no ouvido do marido assim que saíram de perto da mesa onde estavam os acionistas da empresa.

- Por que parar se eu sei que você está gostando da nossa proximidade tanto quanto eu? – ele a provocou, puxando-a pelo queixo e lhe dando um selinho.

Bella não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho, chegando a conclusão que ele estava certo. Ela estava adorando aquilo tudo.

Ela estava adorando aquele fingimento.

Seguindo o roteiro do cerimonial, Edward e Bella pousaram para algumas fotos com a família e com alguns convidados, assim como fizeram algumas fotos para estamparem a próxima capa de algumas revistas e jornais que enviaram representante para a festa.

Como ultimo ritual antes de serem liberados para aproveitar da sua festa sem interrupções, Bella e Edward subiram no pequeno palco montado no jardim para fazerem um breve agradecimento aos presentes e para Bella jogar o buquê, que caiu diretamente nas mãos de Rosalie.

Ao desceram do palco, pousaram para mais algumas fotos e depois foram aproveitar a noite, ouvindo as musicas tocadas pela banda contratada para animar os convidados.

Com um clima tão ameno entre eles, Edward chegou a conclusão que este era o melhor momento para contar a Bella sobre uma surpresa que ele tinha para ela.

Puxando-a para dentro do salão, Edward a chamou.

- Bella... Tenho uma surpresa para você...

- Uma surpresa? – os olhinhos azuis de Bella brilharam com os de uma criança – Que surpresa?

- Vamos viajar para um resort nas Ilhas Canárias hoje à noite ainda... – ele sorriu – Vamos passar um tempo fora,

- Viajar com você, por quê? – ela se espantou.

- Por que tenho uma reunião com alguns clientes que não pude adiar e como minha esposa, agora você tem que me acompanhar onde eu for, está esquecida?

- Mas Edward... – Bella começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

- E além do mais, casais apaixonados saem em lua de mel... Então para que oportunidade melhor para fingirmos que estamos em uma?

Bella já ia voltar protestar quando ouviu a poderosa voz do Sr. Moore perto deles.

- Ora, ora, se não é o meu casalzinho... – o Sr. Moore se aproximou e sorriu sarcástico – Meus parabéns pelo casamento, Sr e Sra. Cullen.

- Nós agradecemos pelas felicitações, Sr. Moore. – Edward abraçou Bella ainda mais forte e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Está gostando da nossa festa?

- Sim, estou... – o senhor deu uma longa olhada para o casal – Está tudo de muito bom gosto e noto que vocês estão muito entrosados, aparentemente... Mas o motivo da minha presença nesta festa não é este.

- E qual seria? – Edward perguntou curioso, já que o que foi imposto nos documentos deixados por Charlie Swan tinha sido cumprido com a cerimônia de casamento.

- Vim avisar a vocês dois que estarei de olho em todos os seus passos – ele estreitou os olhos – Não tentem me enganar, pois se eu descobrir algo irregular neste casamento de vocês, aplicarei as penas previstas, estamos entendidos?

- Não precisa se preocupar, Sr. Moore – Bella falou pela primeira vez, olhando firme para ele – Vamos cumprir todo o previsto direitinho, agora o senhor dê licença temos uma festa para aproveitar.

- Bom, o meu recado está dado então vou indo... - Bill Moore deu um aperto de mãos do casal e se retirou da festa.

- Boa resposta minha esposa... – Edward brincou – Até eu fiquei com medo de você agora.

- Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação - Bella deu um riso largo e neste mesmo momento, Rosalie se aproximou deles.

- Desculpa Edward, mas está na hora de levar sua esposa – Rose segurou a mão da prima e piscou o olho para ele. – Você sabe... Se trocar para a viagem...

- Mas já? – ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso e deu um sorrisinho – Vá com sua prima Bella, pois nosso vôo sai daqui a um pouco menos de duas horas.

- Edward, Não posso viajar só com a roupa do corpo! E as minhas coisas? Não posso ir! – Bella protestou, agarrando no braço do homem e querendo respostas para as suas dúvidas.

- Vá com Rosalie que ela vai te explicar tudinho... Também vou me trocar e daqui a um tempo, nos encontramos – ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha e subiu as escadas.

- O que você está sabendo, Rose? – estreitou os olhos para a prima – Vamos contando logo...

- Lá em cima eu te conto, Bella... Vamos logo! – Rose a puxou pelas escadas até adentrarem o quarto reservado para a noiva.

- Agora desembucha Rosalie. – Bella fez uma careta e colocou as mãos na cintura – Você já sabia desta viagem a quanto tempo?

Rose soltou uma gargalhada ao notar a cara irritada da prima.

- Calma Bellinha... Edward me ligou ontem avisando que teria que viajar hoje depois da festa e como estava com receoso da sua reação, pediu para que eu arrumasse a sua mala e mandasse para a casa dele, pois depois ele resolveria como te contar e foi isto o que eu fiz.

- Boa prima que você é... Me atirando às feras. – Bella fez bico.

- Não estou te atirando às feras, Bellinha... – Rose soriu - Você sabe que tudo o que faço é para o seu bem – alisou as mãos frias da prima – Bella, tente não ser geniosa com Edward... Dê uma chance para ele se aproximar de você. Tente descobrir a parte boa que ele tem... Se dê a chance de ser feliz...

- Isto é difícil Rose... – Bella sorriu tímida – Você mesma sabe que o meu temperamento difícil é a única arma que tenho para manter oculto o que sinto por ele... E sei que vai ser muito difícil resistir a ele estando tão próxima...

- Então não resista Bella... – Rose piscou o olhe e abriu um sorriso – Vá com calma, seja simpática... Vá conquistando a confiança dele. Aproveite daquilo que o destino te arrumou. Tente fazer este casamento dar certo, faça com que Edward se apaixone por você... Se entregue aos seus sentimentos e tudo dará certo.

- Rosalie Hale! – Bella arregalou os olhos e deu um tapinha na prima – Isto é conselho que você me dê. Me entregar a Edward Cullen, um homem que não nutre nenhum tipo de sentimento por mim a não ser ódio e necessidade de poder?

- Bellinha, Bellinha, você quem pensa que ele te odeia assim... O sucesso deste casamento está em suas mãos, só te digo isto. – Rose pegou o vestido que Bella iria usar e a entregou - Agora se troque e fique bem bonita por que o seu marido irresistível já deve está te esperando para a viagem de vocês.

Bella revirou os olhos e seguiu para o banheiro da suíte tentando achar alguma verdade nas palavras de Rosalie.

No quarto ao lado, Edward, que já tinha trocado seu smoking por uma calça e camisa de botões mais casuais, conversava seriamente com a sua irmã, desabafando todos os seus problemas e tentando obter dela a ajuda e conselhos necessários para que ele prosseguisse com a sua farsa, cada vez mais complicada.

Depois de suspirar longamente algumas vezes e de receber um afago acalentador de Alice, Edward tomou coragem e contou à irmã toda a verdade.

Começou falando sobre o documento que Charlie Swan tinha deixado e que obrigava ele e Bella a se casarem para que ela recebesse a sua herança e para que ele não perdesse a sua parte e ainda pudesse se tornar presidente da empresa. Depois contou da proposta e da aposta que Charlie tinha feito anteriormente e ele, sem pensar nas conseqüências, tinha aceitado e por fim,contou toda a sua tentativa de conquistar Bella, de fazê-la se sentir bem comigo e como ele se sentia totalmente confuso as reações extremas que a esposa conseguia provocar nele, inclusive contando o verdadeiro motivo do choro de Bella mais cedo e como se sentia arrependido de ter sido rude com ela.

- Alice, eu me sinto tão perdido com esta situação... Tudo o que eu tinha planejado não está dando certo... – ele murmurou não conseguindo encarar a irmã - Eu me sinto tão errado nesta história toda... Eu não quero o mal de Bella... Eu não quero que ela fique infeliz.

A cada nova informação que ele a fornecia, Alice arregalava cada vez mais os olhos.

- Como você pôde se meter em uma situação destas, meu irmão? – ela perguntou chocada – Sabia que tinha algo errado, mas não imaginava a gravidade da situação... Isto tudo o que você está me contando me parece tão surreal... Tão louco... Eu não sei nem o que pensar.

- Eu juro a você, Alice, que não ia prosseguir com esta aposta até o final... – Edward se desesperou - Só aceitei esta loucura, na época, por causa de um sentimento estúpido de vingança contra Charlie... Por ele ter me humilhado tanto, ter me desafiado tanto, ter feito eu me sentir insignificante... Mas agora eu me sinto ainda pior... Eu sou um canalha em estar sujeitando Bella, uma pessoa inocente, a esta situação... Eu não valho nada!

Edward abaixou a cabeça e pode sentir as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos.

Ele estava com Alice e se permitiria chorar e desabafar toda a sua angustia.

- Você pode se redimir com toda esta situação, meu irmão... – Alice deixou que Edward pousasse a cabeça em seu colo e acariciou os cabelos dele, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos e chorasse ainda mais - Tenha paciência com Bella, trate-a bem – deu um beijinho na testa dele - Deixe as coisas entre vocês acontecerem naturalmente, conquiste a confiança dela...Tenho certeza de que Bella gosta de você de uma maneira que você não imagina apesar de tudo. Então seja gentil e não a faça sofrer... E confie em mim, pois tenho certeza que no final vocês não serão as vítimas desta situação e sim os vencedores.

Edward abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Obrigada por suas palavras, minha baixinha linda – murmurou – Eu te amo muito...

- Eu sei disto... - Alice deu outro beijo na testa de irmão.- Conte comigo para o que precisar. Você e Bella não estão sozinhos nesta situação

- Só te peço uma coisa... Tenta fazer com que a mamãe nunca desconfie de nada – ele falou baixinho, se sentando no sofá e abraçando a irmã - Ela não iria agüentar a verdade...

- Claro Edward... Deixa comigo.

Edward deu mais um abraço apertado na irmã, tomando uma importante decisão:

Seguiria os conselhos de Alice e deixaria a sua nova vida tomar o rumo que o destino decidisse.


	11. Lua de mel - Confie em mim

**Lua de mel - Confie em mim...**

- Vamos Bella, está na hora... - Edward estendeu a mão para a esposa assim que eles se encontraram na frente do quarto em que ela se arrumava - Não agüento mais todos os olhares acusadores e curiosos sobre nós... Vamos nos distrair um pouco antes de enfrentarmos a nossa nova vida.

- Edward, como posso viajar se eu não tenho passaporte e nem documentos em mãos? Se não sei ao certo para onde vamos? – ela fez uma expressão aflita e passou a mão pelo cabelo – E o pior... Se não tenho uma mala arrumada por mim, com as coisa que eu sei que posso precisar?

- Relaxe, tenho tudo sob controle – ele sorriu luminosamente afagando as mãos trêmulas da linda mulher – Você tem apenas que colocar uma expressão feliz nesta carinha e seguir tudo o que eu te disser.

- Mas Edward... – o olhou confusa e ele a calou com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe com nada... Foi a Rose arrumou suas coisas e te garanto que nada está faltando... Do passaporte à sua escova de dente, está tudo organizado – piscou o olho e estendeu a mão para ela – E além do mais, te garanto que será muito bom passar uns dias longe de toda a loucura que a nossa vida está se transformando. Vamos aproveitar este tempo para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, em tudo o que ainda vai acontecer... Vai ser bom nos afastarmos um pouco e assim podermos pensar mais claramente.

- Você tem razão... Acho que vai ser bom sairmos de cena por um tempo - Bella soltou um suspiro resignado e pegou a mão de Edward – Vamos então...

Ouvindo as justificativas do marido, Bella teve certeza de que ele estava certo. Seria muito bom eles passarem um tempo de paz pensando nas próximas estratégias, antes de enfrentar as suas novas vidas.

De mãos dadas, o casal seguiu para o carro que os levaria até o aeroporto pela porta dos fundos, evitando assim passar pela festa que ainda transcorria animada.

Perto do carro, Elizabeth Hale e Esme Cullen os esperavam para uma rápida despedida.

- Boa viagem minha princesa, aproveite este tempo para pensar e descansar. – Elizabeth abraçou a sobrinha bem apertado e depois virou o olhar para Edward – E você, cuide bem do meu tesouro.

- Irei cuidar sim Sra. Hale – ele beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa e apertou a mão de Elizabeth com força – Prometo a senhora que tratarei a nossa Bella como uma princesa.

- Mande noticias meu filho – Esme se aproximou e abraçou o casal carinhosamente – E Bella, uma boa viagem para você. Curta este tempo sozinha com o seu marido... Seja feliz!

- Obrigada Sra. Cullen – disse docemente e entrou no carro ao lado do marido.

Enquanto o motorista se dirigia para o aeroporto, eles seguiram calados e pensativos.

Bella tentava imaginar como seria a sua vida como uma mulher casada, tendo que tomar conta da casa, dela e de Edward, tendo que conviver com ele diariamente, sendo menos geniosa e lutando com todas as suas forças para resistir ao amor que sente pelo marido.

Também imerso em pensamentos, Edward só conseguia traçar planos para a convivência em paz com a linda e geniosa esposa que o destino reservou para ele.

Seus pedidos de desculpa durante a festa de casamento, aparentemente, foram bem aceitos e depois das suas doces e inesperadas palavras, Bella parecia estar bem mais calma e ele esperava sinceramente que estes dias longe das famílias e da agitação de Londres faça bem para eles e que consigam descansar, ficar em paz e principalmente, que eles consigam se entender.

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, o carro seguiu para o hangar da empresa onde o motorista descarregou as bagagens.

- Vamos no jatinho da empresa? – Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver o pequeno avião com o emblema da Diamond pintado na fuselagem.

- Sim, por quê? – Edward estendeu a mão para Bella, mas ela se afastou dele.

– Eu tenho horror de andar em avião pequeno, Edward! – voltou a falar diante do olhar atônito do marido - Eu tenho medo... Eu não gosto... Eu não vou!

No momento em que Bella colocou os olhos naquele avião, todas as viagens que ela tinha feito com o pai, assim como o medo que ela tinha de voar e os momentos de aflição onde ela sofria sozinha voltaram a sua mente e a fizeram tremer, o pânico tomando-a por completo.

- Relaxa Bella... – Edward abaixo-se na porta do carro e olhou em seus olhos, tentando passar confiança - Não vai acontecer nada, te prometo. – ele pegou as mãos de Bella e a tirou do carro.

- Eu não quero ir! – os olhos azuis se encherem de lágrimas – Por favor Edward...

Notando o estado de pânico que Bella se encontrava, Edward a abraçou carinhosamente e passou a sussurrar palavras de apoio e compreensão em seu ouvido.

Ela ainda estava hesitante em confiar nele, ainda mais depois do seu comportamento quase animal de mais cedo, mas ela precisava de algum apoio.

- Edward... Por favor, não me faça entrar neste treco... – apertou as mãos frias nos braços dele.

- Este avião é seguro Bella... Eu não vou te deixar sozinha um só momento, se assim você quiser... Agora venha comigo... Eu vou cuidar de você... – Edward falava baixinho enquanto apertava Bella ainda mais em seus braços e com bastante cuidado subia a pequena escada que dava acesso ao avião.

Amparada pelos braços fortes do marido, que estava fazendo de tudo para deixá-la mais feliz desde a terrível discussão no casamento, Bella se sentiu um pouco mais protegida e confiante para enfrentar o seu medo de voar.

- Promete que você não vai me deixar? – ela olhou para Edward apavorada, ao sentar-se na poltrona do jatinho.

- Prometo sim...Vou cocar com você enquanto você quiser– ele olhou Bella curioso - Por que este medo todo de avião?

Bella hesitou elágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto.

- Pode me contar... – Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros da esposa e prendeu uma mecha atrás da orelha - Não vou te julgar, te prometo.

Ciente que um dia ela teria que contar a Edward sobre a sua terrível vida convivendo com o pai, Bella soltou um suspiro e desatou a contar uma parte da sua historia..

- Logo quando minha mãe morreu, Charlie querendo parecer um bom pai, começou a me levar junto com a governanta Consuelo para todas as suas viagens, mas eu era apenas a filhinha perfeita, a bonequinha intocável do papai, aquela que não podia sequer abrir a boca para não atrapalhá-lo, pois ele passava o tempo todo trabalhando – ela enxugou as lágrimas sob o olhar atento de Edward – Consuelo nunca gostou de mim e notando o meu medo de voar, ficava me chateando, dizendo que eu era uma boba, que o avião ia cair... Quando eu chorava de medo, ela ria e nunca queria pegar em minha mão nas turbulências...

Comovido com depoimento sofrido de Bella, Edward segurou a mão dela com toda a força que pôde.

- Não vou largar a sua mão por todo o vôo... – ele afirmou, voltando a olhar nos olhos dela - Confie em mim.

Como confiar nele?

Como confiar em uma pessoa que mal conhecia e que apesar de ter se desculpado tinha lhe dito palavras terríveis mais cedo naquele dia?

Bella o fitou e tentou puxar a mão, sendo impedida por ele.

- Eu sei que fui rude com você mais cedo, mas eu pedi desculpas de coração... Tudo o que eu te disse naquele quarto foi a mais pura verdade Bella... Eu não quero o seu mal, eu gosto de você... – Edward aproximou os lábios da testa dela e lhe deu um beijinho – Você confia em mim nem que seja só pela duração deste vôo?

Não era certo confiar em Edward. Ele ainda não era uma pessoa confiável e a relação deles não se passava de um acordo.

Mas para o seu bem era preciso tentar.

- Eu confio... – ela murmurou cheia de medo e fechou os olhos tentando de todos os modos relaxar.

O avião decolou e neste momento, Edward apertou ainda mais a mão da esposa tentando transmitir tranqüilidade e força. Sob o efeito tranqüilizante das mãos do marido, Bella logo se deixou ser dominada pelo cansaço e dormiu tranqüila.

Ao notar que a frágil esposa tinha finalmente se acalmado ao ponto de dormir, Edward levantou-se da sua poltrona e a aninhou confortavelmente nas duas cadeiras, colocando um travesseiro sob sua cabeça, cobrindo seu corpo e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da de Bella , Edward passou as quase 5 horas de vôo até as Ilhas Canárias, trabalhando em seu notebook e observando Bella dormir tranquilamente, pois tinha medo de ir para o pequeno escritório, no findo do avião e ela acabar acordando assustada.

Observando o rostinho jovem e frágil da esposa adormecida, Edward teve uma súbita vontade de protegê-la, de cuidar dela.

Ele faria de tudo para não deixar Bella constrangida ou aborrecida com a sua presença. Tentaria defendê-la de todos os maus que pudessem lhes ser causados e já que estava casado com ela, também tentaria conquistá-la, tratando-a bem, pois notou que com o pouco de atenção e carinho que ele tinha dispensado a esposa, ela já estava bem menos resistente à sua presença, apesar de ainda muito desconfiada.

Ainda de madrugada, o pequeno avião pousou no aeroporto de Tenerife, dando fim ao tormento de Bella.

- Hey, chegamos Bella... – Edward suavemente a segurou em seus braços e a apoiando, caminhou até o carro que os esperava.

Bastante sonolenta, Bella apenas se aconchegou em Edward, não se atrevendo a protestar e muito menos a abrir os olhos, só despertando quando já estava na recepção do imponente hotel onde ficariam hospedados.

- Bella, acho que você até já sabe, mas gostaria de te informar que vamos ter que dormir no mesmo quarto, já que teoricamente estamos casados e não queremos causar desconfiança nas pessoas – Edward falou suavemente, analisando atentamente as reações de Bella.

- Imaginava... – ela fez uma cara neutra – Já que não temos jeito, sem problemas, mas não tente nenhuma gracinha ouviu Edward? Lembre-se do trato.

Sorrindo feliz por Bella estar tão calma, ele voltou a segurar a sua cintura, virando-a para ele.

- Nem se preocupe, não tentarei nada como já tinha te prometido – ele mirou os olhinhos cansados - E em falar em tratos, queria fazer outro com você. Vamos manter a paz sem provocações e sem chateações? – propôs- Vamos aproveitar estes dias para tentar nos conhecer melhor, para construir uma relação amigável...

- Claro que sim... – Bella também sorriu – Conviver em paz é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por este casamento.

- Ótimo, então vamos lá! – ele começou a caminhar para o elevador – Vamos ver o quarto que reservaram para nós dois.

Depois de chegarem ao ultimo andar do hotel, Edward abriu a porta da suíte presidencial reservada para eles, tendo a visão para o enorme espaço decorado modernamente e cheio de flores enviadas como presentes de boas vindas aos recém-casados.

- Vamos ter que dormir na mesma cama? – Bella olhou para a cama king size com uma expressão horrorizada.

Bella sabia que teria que dormir no mesmo quarto que Edward, mas não estava em seus planos um lugar com apenas uma cama, onde ela teria que dormir tão próxima a ele.

- Só se você quiser... – despreocupadamente, Edward passou o olho por todo o quarto - O sofá me parece confortável.

- É melhor dormirmos separados... – ela analisou o móvel - E já que sou menor, fico com o sofá e você fica com a cama.

- Nem pensar! – ele fez uma cara indignada – Você ficará com a cama e eu, como bom cavalheiro que sou, me ajeito no sofá.

- Não Edward! Não é justo que você fique no sofá, quando sou eu quem está exigindo que durmamos separados.

- Quieta Bella! –fez uma careta – Já está decidido que a cama é sua – Edward colocou sua mala sobre uma das poltronas do quarto e a abriu retirando de lá uma bolsinha e uma muda de roupa – Vou tomar um banho para dormirmos... O nosso dia foi longo, emocionante e cansativo.

Bella não mais protestou e aproveitou que ele estava no banheiro para explorar a sua mala e descobrir o que Rosalie tinha arrumado para ela.

Bella abriu o zíper preocupada com o que iria encontrar e começou a remexer na mala, encontrando sua necesserie logo em cima. Separados em saquinhos de filó ela encontrou muitas peças de roupa novas, alguns biquínis, lingeries e camisolas, algumas bem provocantes, mas algumas mais normais.

Analisando as suas opções, ela decidiu por uma camisola de algodão na altura do joelho.

- Pronto, você já pode usar o banheiro – Edward voltou para o quarto, ainda enxugando os cabelos e trajando bermuda e camiseta para dormir.

Longe dos seus trajes de executivo e sorrindo despreocupado, Edward pouco parecia o homem sisudo que ela conhecia e por um momento, Bella se viu quase hipnotizada olhando para o marido de conveniência.

- Bella, ouviu o que eu te disse? – já com seu travesseiro nas mãos, Edward voltou a falar notando que a esposa não tinha se mexido.

- Ehhh... Já estou indo... – ela saiu do transe e envergonhada pegou sua roupa e necesserie na cama.

Bella entrou no banheiro desconcertada com os pensamentos que se passaram em sua cabeça e resolveu tomar um demorado e relaxante banho.

Seria bastante difícil para ela controlar seus sentimentos estando trancafiada sozinha com Edward em um quarto de hotel. Ela queria chamá-lo para dormir na cama com ela, principalmente depois dele ter sido tão correto com ela durante toda a viagem e agora a pouco deixando-a bem a vontade e não a constrangendo, mas não podia.

Ela seria firme e não cederia às tentações e manteria as suas convicções.

Saindo do banheiro, ela parou por um minuto em frente ao sofá onde o marido já estava instalado confortavelmente para dormir.

- Boa noite Edward. –Bella murmurou dando mais uma olhada nele.

- Boa noite Bella, durma bem – Edward a esquadrinhou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mas mantendo o tom de voz um tanto indiferente.

Aquela camisolinha colada lhe dava a perfeita visão do corpo lindo que Bella tinha. Ele queria muito tê-la para si, mas tinha que ser forte e cumprir o acordo que tinha feito, apesar de que nada o impede de tentar ganhar a confiança dela, de conquistá-la.

Bella aconchegou-se entre os muitos travesseiros da cama como se não estivesse incomodada com a sua situação, mas no fundo estava muito chateada com os sentimentos contraditórios que tinha pelo seu lindo marido.

Cobrindo-se até a altura dos olhos, virou-se para Edward e notando que ele a encarava com um sorrisinho nos lábios, desviou o olhar envergonhada.

Tomada pelo cansaço do dia agitado que teve Bella logo dormiu sonhando com dias melhores e momentos doces com estes últimos vividos com Edward.

OOOO

- Bella, acorda... – Edward passou a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo da esposa.

Ele tinha acordado cedo naquela manhã e após vestir-se para seus inadiáveis compromissos profissionais, sentou-se à beira da cama e ficou admirando o sono tranqüilo de Bella, que dormia de bruços e abraçada aos travesseiros.

Interromper seu sono era um pecado, mas era preciso que ele desse alguns recados antes que pudesse partir.

- Bella... – ele voltou a falar suavemente.

Ouvindo uma voz que parecia vinda de seus sonhos, ela se mexeu um pouco, resmungou baixinho e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça tampando seu ouvido.

Encantado com a maneira adorável e quase infantil da esposa, Edward riu e se aproximou dela.

- Hey dorminhoca, preciso falar com você antes de sair... – ele tirou o travesseiro do rosto de Bella e passou a mão por sua bochecha.

- Edward? – ela se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos um pouco atordoada, fitando a figura imponente do seu marido - O que você quer?

Edward voltou a rir ao mirar a carinha confusa que ela fazia. O rosto de Bella estava um pouco inchado e o cabelo totalmente bagunçado, mas ela continuava absolutamente linda.

- Desculpa por te acordar, mas já estou indo para a reunião com os clientes e preciso te avisar que esteja pronta às 12 horas, pois venho apanhá-la para que almocemos juntos.

Ao notar o olhar insistente do marido, Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo e corou.

- Às 12 horas? – perguntou olhando para o despertador que ainda marcava 8 horas – E o que faço nesta manhã, alguma programação para mim?

- Não... Sem programações– ele se levantou da cama e pegou seu notebook que estava sobre a mesa de centro - Apenas aproveite a manhã como achar mais conveniente e às 12 venho te pegar...– caminhou até a porta e sorriu – Até mais tarde Bella...

- Até... – ela sussurrou ainda sonolenta e se jogou entre os travesseiros ainda muito cansada para que conseguisse levantar-se e enfrentar seu dia.

A manhã passou lenta para Edward que se viu às voltas com primeira rodada de negociações para uma grande venda que a Diamond Mineração faria para um grupo espanhol de jóias, enquanto a vontade de voltar para seu quarto e ficar um pouco com Bella lhe corroia.

Bella o tinha preocupado muito na noite passada quando confessara o seu medo de voar e mexido com o seu coração de uma maneira nunca imaginada ao contar um pouco da sua infância sofrida junto ao seu terrível pai e gostaria de ter conseguido ficar mais um tempo com a esposa e assim ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem com ela, tanto que quando deu a hora do almoço, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi correr para encontrá-la.

Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou-a debruçada na varanda, olhando distraidamente o oceano à sua frente.

- Como foi a sua manhã? – Edward se aproximou da varanda, parando ao lado da esposa e assim como ela, contemplando a vista da linda praia a sua frente.

- Bem preguiçosa... Só agora a pouco que consegui levantar da cama e me trocar – Bella se virou para Edward e olhou seus cabelos acobreados brilhando ao sol por um momento.

- Mas conseguiu descansar? Estes últimos dias, com a organização do casamento, foram agitados para você – passou a mão pela bochecha rosada da esposa.

- Sim, consegui... Agora estou bem. – ela sorriu feliz com o carinho de Edward.

- Vamos almoçar – ele deu as mãos à esposa – Quero te apresentar a umas pessoas.

Pouco depois chegaram ao restaurante do hotel e encontram os dois homens e a mulher sentados à uma das mesas conversando descontraidamente.

- Oi pessoal, esta é Bella, a minha esposa – Edward apertou a cintura da esposa e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo no topo da cabeça – Bella, estes são José Maria e Javier, os empresários parceiros da nossa empresa aqui na Espanha e esta é Lissa, a esposa de Javier.

Bella sorriu simpática para eles e sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Edward, que segurava a sua mão em um aperto forte.

- Ainda não acredito que você está casado com a filha de Charlie Swan – José Maria riu olhando de Edward para Bella – Era notável o ódio entre vocês.

- Pois é... Quem diria? – Edward aproximou os lábios das mãos suas entrelaçadas às da esposa, beijando-as – Mas coisas mudam e não podemos lutar contra o amor, não é minha Bella?

- É sim Edward – Bella deu uma sugestiva olhada para ele e disparou as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta e que para ela eram muito verdadeiras - Não podemos escolher a quem amamos, mesmo que esta pessoa pareça ser errada para nós.

- Não podemos mesmo... – Edward piscou o olho para Bella como que se entendesse o seu recado.

- Foi bom vocês conseguirem viver este amor e agora estarem felizes – Javier falou fazendo uma careta – Mas que é estranho é...

- Pois se acostume a nos ver juntos, pois eu amo esta pequena demais e nunca vou largá-la– Edward falou teatralmente, beijando os lábios de uma Bella atônita e encerrando o assunto.

O almoço transcorreu bem, entre muitas demonstrações de carinho do casal e às 2 da tarde os homens se retiraram para mais uma rodada de negociações, deixando Bella e Lissa para uma tarde amigável na beira da piscina.

- Que maneira de passar a lua de mel, Bella... Seu marido em uma reunião de negócios e você comigo... Isto está errado! – Lissa fez uma careta ao chegarem à área da piscina - Você não fica incomodada com isto?

- Não... Nem um pouco – Bella deu de ombros, tirando a canga e deitando em uma das espreguiçadeiras – Este é o trabalho de Edward e eu tenho que entender e acompanhá-lo onde ele for.

- Entendo isto, mas mesmo assim, vocês deviam estar se curtindo, passeando juntos e não passando a maior parte do tempo separados. – Lissa deitou-se ao lado de Bella e colocou os óculos no rosto – Depois desta, você devia exigir uma viagem de lua de mel digna.

- Com certeza, depois que ele resolver todos os seus negócios, teremos um tempo só nosso –sorriu tímida.

- Ele é tão protetor com você... É tão bonitinho como ele te trata, como se você fosse muito frágil... Como ele te olha com carinho... Sem dúvidas vocês são um casal lindo e apaixonado! – a jovem mulher falou, plantando a semente da dúvida na cabecinha de Bella.

Analisando as palavras de Lissa, Bella tinha sérias dúvidas quanto ao real sentimento de Edward. Pela maneira doce que ele vinha tratando-a mesmo quando não estavam em público, dava até para desconfiar de que ele não estava apenas atuando ou tentando mantê-la sob controle.

Dava até para desconfiar que algum sentimento, nem que fosse apenas fraternal estava nascendo naquela situação.

- Ahh Lissa, obrigado... Você e Javier também fazem um casal lindo! – Bella sorriu grata e fechando os olhos e aproveitou o sol do meio de tarde quente de Tenerife.

Edward passou todo o tempo das reuniões da tarde um tanto disperso, ainda pensando em Bella, tanto que Javier e José Maria, notando o seu olhar perdido, o liberou do jantar em grupo para que ele passasse um tempo de qualidade com a esposa, fazendo com que ele saísse correndo para encontrá-la no final do da reunião.

- Está diferente, Bella... – fitou a esposa que estava sentada em uma das poltronas trajando um vestidinho branco, lendo um livro distraidamente. - Acho que o sol de Tenerife te fez muito bem.

Edward continuou a observá-la. Seu rosto de boneca estava mais corado, ressaltando as bochechas e o nariz arrebitado

- Aproveitei bem a minha tarde em companhia de Lissa na piscina... – ela fechou o livro e o encarou com um sorriso de canto de lábios - A propósito, adorei conhecê-la. Ela é uma ótima pessoa.

- Que bom que você encontrou uma boa companhia, assim trabalho mais tranqüilo sabendo que não está sozinha – Edward continuava a fitar a esposa admirado – Pronta para o nosso jantar?

- Sim, estou... – levantou-se do sofá e pegou a sua bolsa - Quem irá nos fazer companhia?

- Não teremos companhia esta noite... Fomos liberados pelo pessoal para sairmos sozinhos e comemorarmos o nosso casamento – ele sorriu - Vou apenas tirar este terno e colocar algo mais apropriado para que possamos sair.

- Te espero então... - ela falou, sentindo um misto de felicidade e apreensão por passar este tempo sozinha com o marido

Minutos depois Edward surgiu vestido em uma calça jeans e em uma camisa de botões, e de mãos dadas com Bella, seguiu andando despreocupadamente até o centrinho comercial localizado ao lado do hotel onde ficava o restaurante escolhido por ele.

- Onde iremos jantar? – Bella quebrou o silêncio, soando simpática e um pouco curiosa.

- Em um restaurante de culinária internacional que Javier me indicou... Ele me disse que a comida de lá é muito boa e que o ambiente é ótimo. – enquanto caminhava para o local indicado, Edward avistou uma pequena joalheria e uma idéia tomou-se a cabeça - Mas antes vamos parar aqui um pouquinho. Preciso comprar uns presentes...

Animado, entrou na lojinha e pediu à atendente que lhe mostrasse as pulseirinhas de corais para que levasse de presente para a mãe e para Alice.

Bella o ajudou a escolher os presentes da sogra e cunhada, dando palpites nos modelos e tamanho das pedrinhas e Edward soltou um sorriso genuíno, pegando uma das pulseiras na mão da atendente.

- Esta é para você – ele abotoou-a em volta do pulso de Bella que o olhava encantada - Gostaria que você usasse junto com a que eu te dei no seu aniversário.

- Claro que usarei... – Bella admirou a delicada pulseira de pedrinhas coral que combinaria perfeitamente com a que Edward lhe deu de presente de aniversário - Vou colocá-la logo quando voltarmos para Londres.

Olhando firmemente para o marido, Bella deixou-se guiar por seus sentimentos e, meio hesitante esticou o braço e fez um carinho no rosto de Edward.

Ela lhe devia isto por ele estar sendo tão cortês todo o tempo.

Ela tinha a obrigação ser gentil e educada com ele, deixando de lado qualquer diferença que pudesse haver.

- Muito obrigada por tudo o que você vem fazendo por mim. – sussurrou entorpecida.

- Não há de quê... Só quero te ver bem. Não é porque nos obrigaram a casar que teremos que ser infelizes – ele pegou a mão da esposa e beijou-lhe o pulso, achando esta nova Bella mais relaxada e mais feliz uma fofa.

Abraçados e parecendo um casal de verdade, seguiram para o pequeno restaurante, sentando-se em uma mesinha no canto, logo analisando o menu trazido pelo garçom.

- O que você acha do filé ao molho madeira? – Edward perguntou.

- É uma boa escolha... Eu gosto.

- Então, um filé ao molho madeira com batatas rosti para dois. – ele pediu.

- E para beber? – o rapaz anotou o pedido do casal.

Bella passou os olhos no cardápio de bebidas e logo se decidiu.

- Vou querer um refrigerante de limão.

Balançando a cabeça com sorriso de canto de lábio, Edward reprovou a escolha da sua jovem esposa.

- Nada de refrigerantes, Bella. Hoje você vai beber vinho comigo... –virando para o garçom, ele comandou - Por favor, traga seu melhor vinho e duas taças.

- Mas Edward, eu não sou acostumada a beber... – ela protestou, arrancando dele um suspiro

- Pois vai ter que se acostumar – tocou a mão dela sobre a mesa e fez um carinho - Agora você é uma mulher casada e tem que agir como tal, como uma adulta e mulheres adultas não pedem refrigerantes em jantares com o marido.

- Mas eu não fico bem bebendo... A ultima vez que tentei foi no nosso noivado e não deu muito certo... Então acho melhor me manter longe de bebidas... – ela voltou a protestar e Edward a calou com o dedo em seus lábios.

- Confie em mim, vamos começar com algo suave e te prometo que não deixarei que você fique bêbada.

Bella fez uma careta, mas acabou aceitando ao pedido do marido.

- Só uma taça então.

- Se é assim que você quer, só uma taça para começar. – falou conseguindo um sorriso sincero da esposa.

Logo o garçom voltou e eles jantaram em clima de paz, conversando amenidades enquanto bebericavam o vinho e se fartavam com a boa comida.

- Este vinho é bom mesmo – Bella pegou a taça e estendeu para o marido – Coloca mais para mim?

- Não Bella, você já bebeu muito... – Edward observou que esta era a quarta taça de vinho que ela bebia.

- Por favor... Só mais esta taça e eu paro – fez uma carinha meiga – Foi você mesmo quem pediu para que eu experimentasse...

- Só esta e então vamos parar – ele serviu Bella e depois se serviu de mais um pouco de vinho.

Depois de terminarem de jantar em silêncio e entre olhares de reconhecimento, voltaram para o hotel. Bella, bem mais solta por causa das muitas taças de vinho, sorria leve enquanto tentava se equilibrar em seus saltos, dando pequenos tropeços.

- Cuidado Bella! – Edward a amparou quando, em um dos seus tropeços, ela ia caindo.

A tão famosa corrente elétrica passou entre seus corpos e eles se olham fixamente deixando-os desconsertados.

- Deixa... Eu me viro – Bella falou tímida, tirando as mãos de Edward do seu ombro.

- Você quem sabe... – Edward a soltou, mas não saiu muito de perto.

Bella deu mais alguns passos e tropeçou outra vez, quase caindo em cima de Edward.

- Já viu que você não consegue se virar sozinha? – ele riu, segurando-a pela cintura, e sentando-a em um dos sofás da recepção, retirou-lhe os sapatos.

- Não precisa Edward... – Bella corou forte devido aos seus maus modos.

Ela era, definitivamente, uma fraca para bebidas.

- Shiiii... Calada Bella... – Edward pegou o pequeno corpo em seus braços e mesmo sob protestos, carregou a esposa até o quarto, aproveitando deste pequeno contato entre eles.

Bella, com a desculpa da bebida e esquecendo a timidez, abraçou o marido com força e encostou o nariz em seu pescoço, deixando-se embalar pelo cheiro másculo e pelo calor que ele emanava.

Esta não era uma lua de mel de verdade, mas nada a impedia de tirar proveito da situação que estavam e sentir um pouco da pele quente de Edward na sua.

Tentado com toda esta proximidade entre eles, mas incapaz de descumprir o prometido em tão pouco tempo, Edward colocou Bella no chão e lhe deu um beijo casto na testa, assim que entraram no quarto.

- É melhor nos arrumarmos para dormir, antes que seja tarde demais... – ele deu um longo suspiro e caminhou até o banheiro se sentindo frustrado.


	12. Lua de mel - Irresistível

**Lua de mel - Irresistível**

Em um clima de paz, confiança e de tentativas de conquista que os dias de lua de mel de Edward e Bella se passavam.

Depois da cena na recepção do hotel, envergonhados, eles tentavam de todas as maneiras conter seus impulsos e desejos, seguindo com as suas atividades entre olhares e sorrisos, mantendo sempre o clima de cordialidade e fazendo o papel de casal apaixonado em seus almoços e jantares com o grupo de empresários.

Eram nestes momentos que precisavam se tocar e que trocavam beijinhos carinhosos, que eles se soltam, aproveitando para serem eles mesmos e tirarem proveito da situação, enterrando os narizes nos pescoços, acariciando os braços e costas e muitas vezes aproveitando os beijos por um tempo maior que o necessário.

E eles adoravam estes momentos, mesmo que não admitissem um para o outro nem para eles mesmo.

Durante os dias, Bella aproveitava da praia e da piscina do hotel sempre em companhia de Lissa, que se mostrou uma excelente companheira de viagem, enquanto Edward seguia com a sua programação de reuniões e visitas de negócios em companhia de José Maria e Javier. À noite, depois de jantarem sempre acompanhados pelo grupo e de trocarem algumas palavras amigáveis, Edward trabalha no notebook e Bella sempre lia um livro até finalmente dormissem.

Era melhor manter a devida distância para que não caíssem em tentação.

Algumas vezes ao acordar no meio da noite para beber água, Bella se pegava, quase que inconscientemente, caminhando até o sofá e contemplando Edward dormir tranqüilo, enquanto pensava como ela estava satisfeita em descobrir a face alegre e relaxada do marido.

Bella estava feliz ao lado de Edward de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginou que poderia estar. Com seus gestos de extremo cavalheirismo e carinho, Edward estava conseguindo deixá-la relaxada, tornando seus dias muito especiais.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para que eles voltassem para Londres e como sua reunião daquela tarde tinha sedo desmarcada, Edward resolveu fazer uma surpresa para Bella assim que a encontrou na recepção do hotel antes de seguirem para seu almoço.

- Qual a sua programação para esta tarde? – Edward perguntou, conduzindo-a para o restaurante.

-Não sei ainda... Praia, piscina... O de sempre. – ela respondeu com uma ponta de curiosidade - Por quê?

- Porque, já que não tenho reunião esta tarde, gostaria de te convidar para passarmos uma agradável tarde na praia em companhia de Javier e Lissa.

- Você está falando sério? – Bella parou no meio do caminho e o olhou desconfiada – Você tem uma tarde livre?

- Sim, estou... Como o grupo que eu encontraria hoje desmarcou, combinei com Javier para relaxarmos um pouco e passarmos um tempo com nossas esposas – Edward riu – Você aceita passar um tempinho a mais comigo?

Bella abriu um sorriso enorme. Passar a tarde com sua nova amiga e com Edward seria ótimo!

- Claro que aceito Edward!

- Então ótimo. Vamos comer algo rapidinho, pois marquei para me encontrar com eles no quiosque da praia daqui à uma hora.

Depois de um rápido almoço e de se trocarem em seu quarto, Edward e Bella foram para a praia e para encontrar o casal de amigos.

- Bella, Edward, estamos aqui! – Lissa acenou de deu uma mesinha perto do bar e eles se aproximaram, sentando-se ao lado do casal.

- Oi Lissa, oi Javier – Edward os cumprimentou - Animados para a tarde entre casais?

- Claro que sim! – Lissa sorriu largo - O que vocês acham de irmos nadar nas piscinas dos arrecifes. O barco sai daqui a meia hora e Javier é louco para fazer este passeio, não é meu amor? – ela se virou para o marido e lhe deu um selinho.

- É sim... – ele riu - Já soube que este passeio é ótimo e hoje é um bom dia para fazê-lo por que a maré está baixa e as piscinas ficam mais aparentes.

- O que você acha Bella? – Edward perguntou – Este passeio me parece ótimo!

- Acho melhor não, Edward - Bella olhou para ele preocupada – Eu não sei nadar direito e lá é muito fundo...

- Relaxa Bella... Eu te seguro o tempo todo, se você quiser e além do mais nestes passeios sempre tem salva-vidas, então você não corre perigo... – ele fez um carinho na bochecha de Bella – Vamos?

- É melhor eu ficar... – ela falou tímida – Não quero dar vexame...

- Não seja boba Bella... – Lissa se meteu na conversa – Edward já não te disse que te segura? Você não confia no seu marido?

Bella parou e por um instante olhou para Edward, que prendeu o seu olhar no dela esperando por uma resposta.

Nestes últimos dias, Edward estava provando com suas palavras e atitudes de que era digno da confiança da esposa e que o mais certo a fazer era dar a ele uma chance.

- Confio sim... – Bella finalmente falou, sorrindo largo – Edward está certo... Eu vou com vocês!

- Ótimo então! – Lissa levantou-se puxando o marido com ela, andando saltitante até o pequeno cais onde estava um grupo de turista.

Enquanto isto, Bella e Edward ficaram um momento se olhando, absorvendo a importância daquelas palavras tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão reveladoras.

Confiança.

Bella confiava em Edward e ele tinha que fazer de tudo para ser digno desta confiança.

Por mais ou menos 15 minutos eles seguiram em um barco até pararem em um lugar que parecia uma ilhota de bancos de areia e arrecifes, onde o mar era bem azul e as pedras, algas e peixinhos davam um colorido especial.

Bella estava encantada com aquela paisagem tão diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha visto.

- Chegamos pessoal. Vamos aproveitar! – Javier anunciou já se livrando de sua camisa e pulando no mar, sendo logo seguido por Lissa.

- Bella? – Edward pegou as mãos dela entre as suas – Você está bem?

Ela tirou os olhos da linda paisagem e olhou para o marido.

- Estou sim... Isto aqui é lindo! – sorriu.

- Vamos nadar um pouco? – ele propôs animado – Eu te seguro, prometo!

- Vamos sim... – ela se levantou e virando-se de costas tirou seu vestidinho, revelando o comportado biquíni.

Edward quase babou com a visão à sua frente. Bella estava a maior tentação com o corpinho pequeno e perfeitinho exposto daquela maneira.

A cinturinha era fina e bem feita, o bumbum durinho e arrebitado e seu cabelo castanho brilhava ao sol tornando a imagem ainda mais linda.

Ainda admirando a sua perfeita esposa, Edward tirou sua camisa, ficando vestido apenas com a sua bermuda de surfista azul no mesmo momento que Bella se virou timidamente e o fitou com um olhar de encantamento.

Edward sem camisa era algo surreal. O abdome bem definido e musculoso e a pele clara que contrastava com os pelos um pouco escuros que cobriam o seu peito e barriga, prenderam a sua atenção, deixando-a constrangida.

Notando o olhar fixo de Bella nele e tentando controlar seus pensamentos, Edward caminhou até o fundo do barco e pulou na água, dando um mergulho.

- Venha Bella! – ele emergiu pouco depois, se apoiando na escada do barco.

Bella o mirou com os olhos cheios de medo e Edward entendeu na hora.

- Segure em mim, vou te apoiar – ele falou e estendeu a mão para ela.

Bem cuidadosamente, Bella desceu a escada e segurou na mão do marido, que fez com que ela segurasse em suas costas e começou a nadar em direção ao local onde Lissa e Javier estavam.

- Está vendo que não foi tão ruim assim? – ele girou, segurando na cintura de Bella, colocando-a de frente para ele.

- Realmente, pensei que fosse pior... – ela riu tímida – Obrigada por sua paciência, Edward.

- Não há de quê – ele falou sinceramente – Só quero te ver bem e feliz.

Passado o medo inicial, Bella brincou e nadou despreocupada, ora apoiada nos costas de Edward, ora de mãos dadas a ele, ora abraçada em seu pescoço.

Eles aproveitaram a tarde, felizes entre mergulhos, sorrisos e brincadeiras com os peixinhos coloridos. Muitas correntes elétricas e olhares encantados se passam entre eles, fazendo-os tremer.

Estava sendo uma tarde muito agradável!

Depois de algum tempo na agua, já bastante cansados, eles voltaram para o barco e depois de se secarem e se vestirem, sentaram-se lado a lado.

- Divertida a nossa tarde, não Bella? – Lissa falou – Viu que não tinha motivo para ter medo? Edward cuidou de você direitinho... Não te deixou um só momento.

Virando o rosto para Edward, Bella, pela primeira vez, tomou a iniciativa de bem timidamente sapecar-lhe um beijinho na bochecha, ao mesmo tempo que tomava as mãos dele entre as suas e fazia um carinho com os polegares.

- Não tinha mesmo... O meu marido foi maravilhoso comigo esta tarde – ela declarou e deu uma piscadela cúmplice.

Exultante, Edward passou o braço na cintura de Bella e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Você quem é maravilhosa, Bella – declarou, mal contendo a felicidade – E eu estou muito orgulhoso de você – a abracou com mais força.

Edward se orgulhava por estar conseguindo deixar Bella mais solta, mais feliz...

Ele estava feliz em descobrir que poderia se dar bem com esta nova Bella que estava surgindo nestes últimos dias.

Uma Bella risonha e animada.

Uma Bella que estava vencendo as suas barreiras e medos, se permitindo ser ela mesma.

Uma Bella que em nada parecia com a megerinha que ele um dia conheceu.

Ele tinha razão quando decidiu que a melhor maneira deles se conhecerem melhor era passar um tempo afastado de Londres e de seus problemas.

OOOO

O ultimo dia de viagem chegou e após um longo período de negociações, Edward conseguiu vender suas pedras para mais um grupo de joalherias, expandindo ainda mais os seus negócios.

Como tinha a tarde livre, Edward procurou Bella pelo hotel para chamá-la para mais um passeio, mas quando passou pela recepção, o atendente lhe entregou um bilhetinho dizendo que ela tinha ido ao shopping com Lissa comprar alguns presentes e que só voltaria à noite.

Cansado e com um pouco de dor nas costas, Edward foi para seu quarto e depois de um banho relaxante, vestiu-se em uma calça de flanela e camiseta e deitou-se na cama para tirar um cochilo, já que dormir no sofá estava piorando seu problema de coluna.

Por respeito à Bella, ele tinha aguentado firme a dor e dormiu sem reclamar no sofá todos os dias, mas esta noite ele conversaria com Bella, assim que ela chegasse, para que ele também pudesse dormir na cama, respeitando, é claro, o espaço dela.

Pouco mais tarde ele acordou e depois de pedir um lanche no serviço de quarto, aproveitou para mandar alguns e-mails explicando das suas negociações para a equipe de vendas da Diamond, se distraindo tanto, que quase não ouviu o som da porta sendo aberta e um suspiro cansado de Bella.

Cansada de tanto andar pelo shopping atrás de presentes para Rose e sua tia, Bella só queria tomar um bom banho e cair na cama.

- Bella? – Edward chamou quando a viu de pé na porta do quarto.

- Edward? – Bella parou surpresa ao ver o marido deitado confortavelmente na cama, trabalhando em seu computador. – O que você faz aqui tão cedo?

Edward sorriu, tirando o notebook do colo.

- Terminei minha reunião cedo e resolvi vir para o quarto relaxar um pouco... – esticou os braços, até descansá-los atrás da cabeça – Como foi no shopping?

- Foi bem... Consegui comprar tudo que queria... – ela colocou as sacolas na poltrona e se aproximou da cama com um olhar curioso – Vai dormir na cama hoje?

Dormir na mesma cama que Edward era o que ela mais queria, mas para isto ela tinha que ter certeza de que eles conseguiriam se conter estando tão perto um do outro.

- Eu queria conversar isto com você... – ele fez uma cara tímida – O sofá acabou com a minha coluna e estou com muita dor nas costas... Se você não se importasse, gostaria de dormir aqui hoje.

Analisando Edward, ela revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- Então está certo... Vou dormir no sofá.

- Não precisa, Bella... – ele fez uma voz um pouco manhosa - A cama é grande, eu durmo em uma ponta e você dorme na outra. –falou com sinceridade – E prometo que nem olho para você, se assim você quiser.

- Sem nenhum tipo de gracinha? – Bella estreitou os olhos para o marido esperando uma promessa de que ele não quebraria o trato.

- Sem gracinhas, prometo! – Edward beijou os dedos cruzados, selando a promessa.

- Ok, então aceito a proposta – deu as costas para ele com o coração batendo forte - Vou tomar banho.

Pensando na loucura que ela tinha feito ao aceitar dormir na mesma cama de Edward, Bella tomou um demorado banho e se trocou para dormir colocando uma camisola nada sexy, porém um pouco curta.

Saindo do banheiro com um olhar desconfiado, Bella encontrou o marido concentrado em seu trabalho e soltou um suspiro alto tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Edward, já quero dormir... Andar no shopping me deixou bem cansada. Você poderia desligar a luz? – ela subiu no lado oposto ao dele na cama e se sentou, enquanto arrumava os travesseiros e cobertores.

Com uma cara de bobo e dando um longo e sugestivo olhar para Bella, Edward mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Bella estava mesmo deitando-se ao seu lado na cama assim tão naturalmente? Assim sem resistir nem um pouquinho?

Ele esperava que ela ficasse envergonhada e se cobrisse dos pés à cabeça, e não que usasse apenas uma minúscula camisola e viesse para o seu lado com tanta naturalidade.

- Planeta Terra chamando Edward! – Bella voltou a falar rindo, enquanto ajeitava na cama e se cobria – Você ouviu o que eu te disse?

- Daqui a pouco desligo, tem, problema? – Edward tirou os olhos dela envergonhado - Estou terminado um de redigir um e-mail...

- Sem problemas então... A luz não me atrapalha – Bella virou-se de costas e cobriu-se até a altura dos olhos - Boa noite Edward...

- Boa noite Bella. Durma bem – Edward correu mais uma vez o olhar pelo corpo perfeito da esposa e sorriu de leve, tentando concentrar-se em seu trabalho.

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas apesar do cansaço. ela não sentia sono. Depois de um tempo parada, ela soltou um suspiro começou a se remexer, fazendo com que o cobertor escorregasse e revelasse muito do seu corpo, o que chamou a atenção de Edward, que desviou os olhos da tela do computador.

Era muito tentador tê-la tão próxima sem poder tocá-la, mas era preciso se forte para resistir até que ela fosse dele.

Somente dele.

Tentando tirar os pensamentos impróprios da cabeça, Edward guardou o notebook, desligou o abajur e deitou-se para dormir, mas o sono não chegava e mais pensamentos com a mulher que dormia ao seu lado começaram a invadir sua mente, deixando-o com calor.

Meio sufocado, Edward puxou sua camiseta, jogando-a longe e sentou-se na cama na mesma hora que Bella também se levantou, encarando-o.

Assim como na tarde do dia anterior, Bella ficou hipnotizada com a visão de Edward sem camisa à sua frente e sorrindo totalmente tentador.

Ele era realmente lindo, pensou ela tentando desviar o olhar sem sucesso. Seu rosto estava em chamas e seu coração batia descompassado devido ao clima de sedução que tinha se instalado.

Edward também a observava descontrolado de desejo.

Ele queria muito tocá-la, tê-la em seus braços e não agüentava mais esperar por isto.

- Bella... Posso? – perguntou, os olhos ardiam de desejo e seu corpo parecia ter vida própria, aproximando-se dela cada vez mais.

Meio tonta, meio fascinada e totalmente sem reação, Bella apenas murmurou um 'sim' bem baixinho e prendeu seus olhos na imensidão verde dos de Edward, que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Em um gesto de carinho, ele pegou a ponta do cabelo da esposa entre as mãos e deu um sorriso, fazendo com que ela abaixasse um pouco a cabeça e o olhasse de canto de olho, totalmente enfeitiçada.

Ela não iria resistir mais a Edward.

Ela não queria se enganar mais.

Edward segurou o queixo da esposa, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça e totalmente entregue a magia do momento, a fitasse maravilhada.

- Você é tão linda... Tão linda, Bella... – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, fazendo com que os narizes roçassem de leve.

- Edward... – foi o que ela conseguiu falar, tendo a mente nublada com as mais loucas sensações.

Notando que ela não tentou afastá-lo em nenhum momento, Edward foi chegando ainda mais perto de Bella e segurando-a pela cintura tomou-lhe a boca com paixão.

Louca de desejo, Bella entreabriu seus lábios e aceitou a ávida língua de Edward, que explorou a sua boca em movimentos lentos e sensuais, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho.

Depois de um tempo perdido nos lábios macios da esposa, Edward fez caminhos de beijinhos por todo o rostinho perfeito e arrastando os lábios, mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e acariciou as costas macias.

Bella arfou descontrolada, enquanto jogava o pescoço para o lado, dando maior acesso a Edward.

- Bella... Tão linda... – perdido em seus sentimentos, ele sussurrou ao ouvido da esposa e bem suavemente colocou-a em seu colo, fazendo com que ela sentisse toda a sua excitação.

Rendida a seus desejos, Bella apenas fechou seus olhos bem apertados, agarrando na nuca de Edward e sussurrou seu nome baixinho, enquanto roçava seu corpo no dele, buscando o contato tão desejado.

Era um momento muito sensual e eles dois não seguravam mais o desejo de estarem juntos, grudados, como um só.

- Tão cheirosa... – Edward passou o nariz pelo pescoço de Bella e segurando possessivamente as coxas torneadas, deitou-a entre os travesseiros, se ajoelhando na cama enquanto a mantinha entre suas pernas e fitava o rostinho corado da esposa.

- Olha para mim, Bella... – pediu em um fio de voz.

Imediatamente Bella abriu os olhos e apenas o observou, mantendo-se calada e um pouco ofegante.

Neste momento Edward perdeu-se na imensidão azul e brilhante dos olhos da esposa que reluziam algo que ia do medo ao desejo.

- Eu quero você... Por favor... – Edward voltou a falar, sentando-se entre as pernas de Bella, enroscando os dedos na barra da sua camisola e puxando-a de leve até revelar a pequena calcinha cor de rosa.

Neste momento, Bella saiu do estado de encantamento, e voltando a pensar o empurrou com força, fazendo todo o clima de sedução se desfazer como em um passe de mágica.

Ela não podia fazer isto!

- Não Edward! – falou firme e puxando sua roupa para baixo, se sentou na cama.

- O que? – ele se afastou da linda mulher abruptamente, meio perdido com as sensações que ela havia despertado nele.

- Não vai dar certo dormir aqui... – o rosto de Bella queimava de vergonha e sua respiração estava descompassada – Vou para o sofá...

Bella não acreditava no que quase tinha acontecido. Como ela pôde ser tão fraca e se deixar levar pelos hipnóticos olhos de Edward?

Como ela pôde se render a seus extintos e não lembrar do que era certo?

Em um pulo, ela levantou-se da cama com seu travesseiro na mão e uma cara séria, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

- Fica... – ele sussurrou culpado por ter, em parte, descumprido seu trato – Eu vou voltar para o sofá.

- Não! Você está com dor nas costas – Bella parou ao lado da cama, ainda mais constrangida pelo seu mau comportamento – Se você não quer que eu vá para o sofá, só deita longe de mim e dorme logo, promete?

- Eu prometo Bella... – Edward deu um sorriso sem graça e foi para uma das extremidades da cama, deitando-se de costas e fechando os olhos. – Me desculpe...

Totalmente sem jeito e sem ao menos conseguir olhar para Edward, Bella foi para o mais longe possível dele e suspirando cobriu-se dos pés à cabeça, tentando colocar as suas idéias em ordem.

OOOO

Na manhã seguinte, após uma noite onde os dois dormiram profundamente, Bella despertou sentindo um peso estranho em seu corpo.

Abrindo os olhos bem devagar, ela deu de cara com o rosto adormecido do lindo homem que tinha desprezado na noite anterior e arregalando os olhos, não se conteve.

- Edward Cullen! – gritou horrorizada com a situação que se encontravam.

No centro da grande cama, ela e Edward estavam de frente um para o outro, com as pernas enroscadas, a mão dela apoiada no ombro dele, os braços dele em sua cintura e os rostos a centímetros de distancia.

Levando um susto Edward rolou da cama e caiu no chão descabelado e ofegante.

- O que?...Que foi Bella? –meio desorientado, ele perguntou passando as mãos pelo cabelo e mirando o rosto vermelho da esposa.

- O que foi? – ela fez uma cara furiosa – Você... Você estava dormindo quase em cima de mim!

Após levantar-se do chão com uma cara feia, Edward retrucou, se aproximando dela que estava sentada na cama.

Ela agora iria culpá-lo pelo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior? Ia colocar a culpa nele por estarem dormindo tão próximos?

- Se não notou, você também estava enroscada em mim, Bella! – disparou sarcástico – Não tenho culpa que você não consegue se conter!

Sem querer dar o braço a torcer e nem assumir a sua parcela da culpa pelo que estava ocorrendo desde que chegaram a Tenerife, Bella olhou séria para a cara de Edward.

- Você se aproveitou de mim na noite passada... – ela colocou o dedo no rosto dele - Você se aproveitou que eu estava dormindo para me agarrar de madrugada! Eu tentei confiar em você, eu deixei que você dormisse na cama comigo, mas já vi que não dá para confiar em você – tomou uma longa respiração – Eu tentei ser legal com você, mas realmente não dá...

Bella levantou-se da cama e andou em direção ao banheiro, mas Edward a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que Bella se virasse para ele, a encarou.

- Isabella, tenho certeza de que não fiz nada errado. Foi você quem deixou que eu me aproximasse na noite passada. – olhando intensamente nos olhos da esposa Edward soltou toda a sua frustração - Você disse que sim quando eu toquei em seus cabelos, você sussurrou o meu nome quando eu te beijei, você agarrou em minha nuca, você não tentou me afastar quando te abracei, você se entregou e sou o único culpado pelo que ocorreu ontem a noite? – balançou a cabeça rindo - Eu prometi que só te tocaria se você deixasse ou pedisse, então como um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras, fui em frente porque você deixou, por que você pedia por mim em seus sussurros e gemidos!

- Edward, não começa, por favor... – Bella falou abaixando a cabeça envergonhada sem querer admitir que ele estava certo.

Ela deixou que ele se aproximasse. Ela até quis isto!

- Não comece você...– ele fez uma careta - Não tenho culpa que você me quer!

- Não te quero nada! – ela mentiu, tentando se defender.

Estava na cara, nas palavras e principalmente nos gestos de Bella de que ela já não estava aguentando ficar longe de Edward. Esta era uma batalhar perdida, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir.

- Está certo, eu acredito...– ele riu sarcástico e provocante – Mas não quero brigar por isto Bella, prefiro continuar em paz como estávamos até ontem a noite.

Bella fez uma cara feia para o marido, pois ela não tinha como negar as palavras dele.

Ele mais uma vez, tinha razão. Ela o queria e muito. E por causa da vontade que tinha de estar com ele, ela quase se descontrolou na noite passada e deixou tudo acontecer.

Edward tinha este poder de mexer com a sua cabeça, de deixá-la quase louca...

Ele tinha o poder de atraí-la como um imã... De fazer com que ela o desejasse como quem deseja o ar para respirar.

Mas ela não podia... Ela não podia sucumbir aos seus desejos.

Este casamento era arranjado e em casamentos arranjados não se tem amor, nem paixão e muito menos entrega!

Ela não podia se iludir que tudo daria certo. Que Edward se apaixonaria por ela. Que ele iria amá-la como ela queria.

Ele queria apenas se divertir com ela e quando o tempo estipulado para o casamento se acabasse, ele a jogaria fora.

Era preciso se afastar daquela tentação em forma de homem que era o seu marido o mais rápido possível, por que conviver com ele o tempo todo e principalmente dormir com ele no mesmo quarto não estava fazendo bem para a sua sanidade, não estava colaborando para cumprimento do que tinha planejado.

Soltando um suspiro resignado, Bella voltou seu olhar para o marido, que ainda a fitava com uma cara divertida.

- Vamos arrumar nossas malas, Edward. Quero ir para casa...


	13. Recém Casados

**Recém casados**

- Bella, por favor, não fica assim... – Edward sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da esposa - Olha para mim...

- Me deixe... - Ela soluçou e abaixou a cabeça chorando – Me deixe sozinha...

Neste momento, Edward e Bella estavam no jatinho da empresa, à caminho de Londres, enquanto Bella chorava sem parar e Edward, muito preocupado com o seu estado, tentava acalmá-la.

Depois de começo de manhã desastroso, onde Bella, querendo esconder seus sentimentos, culpou unicamente Edward pela inesperada e sensual noite anterior, eles arrumaram suas malas, cada um em um lado do quarto, sem se olharem e em um silêncio incômodo.

Ainda no hotel, tomaram o café da manhã juntos com Javier, Lissa e José Maria e após uma breve despedida, seguiram para o aeroporto em uma limusine, onde Bella mal olhou para o rosto preocupado do marido todo o trajeto, fazendo caretas e segurando o choro.

Ela não podia esconder sua frustração e raiva por ter sido tão permissiva na noite passada, quase colocando a perder todos os seus planos de resistir a Edward.

- Bella, me dê a sua mão... – Edward voltou a falar suavemente, tentando pegar a mão da esposa – Deixe-me segurá-la apenas enquanto o avião decola.

- Não Edward!– ela fungou, puxando a mão e a escondendo sob o casaco que estava em seu colo – Eu não quero você perto de mim...

- Bella, por favor... Você mesma me disse que você fica apavorada em avião pequeno... Me deixa te ajudar... – Edward tentou convencê-la, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar raivoso.

- Qual parte do 'eu não quero você perto de mim' você não entendeu Edward? – Bella praticamente gritou - Sempre lidei com o meu medo e não será agora que vou precisar de ajuda. Eu não preciso de você para nada, sai de perto de mim!

Com Bella irredutível como estava, eles iam acabar brigando e piorando ainda mais a situação que já não era nada favorável para ele.

Em um suspiro de rendição, Edward levantou-se da poltrona e mirou o rosto de Bella.

- Ok, não vou insistir... – deixou transparecer toda a frustração que sentia ao ter Bella tão arisca com ele outra vez - Qualquer coisa estou lá na frente.

Voltando para a sua poltrona, Edward tentou esquecer seus problemas trabalhando em alguns documentos que tinha a entregar ao chegar em Londres, mas o choro e os soluços infelizes de Bella tiravam-lhe a concentração a todo momento.

Edward ainda não entendia o porquê do comportamento arredio da esposa com algo que ela tinha permitido que ele fizesse. Ele tinha certeza de que não tinha feito nada errado ao tentar se aproximar na noite passada, mas estava decidido em não mais tocar neste assunto para evitar brigas. Ele não queria que ela se afastasse ainda mais e que voltasse a ficar temerosa com a sua presença.

Observando-a de longe, resolveu que não iria desistir dela assim tão facilmente e a ajudaria no que fosse possível, e não mais ignorando todo o sofrimento da sua linda megerinha, levantou-se mais uma vez e caminhou até ela.

- Bella, vamos conversar... – sussurrou temeroso.

- Já te disse que não preciso de você! – Bella se virou e gritando apontou para a poltrona dele – Sai daqui agora!

- Bella, por favor... – ele praticamente implorou para que ela o deixasse se explicar - Vamos esquecer o que houve ontem e hoje cedo. Foi um deslize nosso e se você não quiser, não acontece outra vez. Eu prometi te respeitar e vou cumprir esta promessa.

Bella levantou seu rosto banhado de lágrimas e olhando fixamente para o marido, fez um pedido, falando bem baixinho.

- Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar Edward, por favor me deixe sozinha... –suspirou baixinho, voltando a abaixar a cabeça logo depois.

- Então está certo Bella, vou te deixar em paz. – ele falou, voltando para a sua poltrona – Só me promete uma coisa?

- O que é ? – ela o olhou de soslaio e fez um biquinho.

- Não chore mais... Não gosto quando você está infeliz. – falou com a maior sinceridade possível, mas ela não respondeu, fazendo uma cara ainda mais emburrada e cruzando os braços o que pareceu mais uma menininha birrenta do que uma mulher casada.

O resto da viagem transcorreu da mesma maneira hostil de antes. Toda vez que Edward tenta ser gentil com Bella, ela refugava, olhando-o feio e sem querer conversar.

Ao desembarcarem do jatinho, ela puxou a própria mala e não aceitou ajuda nem para entrar e muito menos sair do carro, quando chegaram à garagem do edifício que iria morar com Edward.

- Bella, por favor, finja uma cara alegre, pois a nossa governanta está a nossa espera... Sei que você não me quer por perto, mas não se esqueça que temos um papel a cumprir– Edward a abraçou e abriu a porta do apartamento, logo vendo Bernadete em seu melhor sorriso parada no meio da sala de estar.

- Boa noite Berna! – Edward cumprimentou a governanta, que olhava encantada para o sorridente casal que adentrou o apartamento abraçado - Esta é a minha Isabella... Meu amor, esta é Bernadete, a nossa governanta. – ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da esposa.

Bernadete era uma jovem senhora de uns 50 e poucos anos, cabelos pretos presos em um coque, baixinha, esguia, da pele morena e dona de um sorriso muito simpático.

- Oi Bernadete – Bella sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Estou aqui para servi-la no que a senhora precisar, dona Isabella. – a jovem senhora apertou a mão de Bella com vontade - Seja bem vinda ao seu novo lar.

- Obrigada... – Bella apenas sorriu desconcertada com o momento.

- Amanhã quero que a senhora apresente o resto do pessoal a Bella e que a ajude com o que ela precisar, estamos combinados? – Edward voltou a falar, sorrindo para a sua querida governanta.

- Conte comigo seu Edward. O quarto do senhor está arrumado e os pertences de Dona Isabella estão no quarto ao lado como o senhor me pediu, mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo feliz para o casal.

- Acho que não Berna. Se já está tudo pronto, pode ir. Nos vemos amanhã – Edward pegou as malas e subiu as escadas para os quartos, sendo seguido por Bella.

- Bom... Como você já sabe, a casa é sua e faça dela o que quiser – Edward colocou a mala de Bella na porta do seu quarto – Só tenha cuidado com os empregados por que para eles o nosso casamento é verdadeiro... Sobre seu quarto, expliquei a eles que você precisa de espaço para criar e também um closet grande para as suas coisas e foi por esta razão que pedi para que eles arrumassem seus pertences no quarto ao lado do meu enquanto estávamos viajando. – ele falava sem emoção, enquanto mirava a carranca que Bella trazia no rosto.

- Nem se preocupe com isto, vou tomar cuidado para manter o nosso segredo seguro... Boa noite Edward, durma bem. – querendo sair de perto de Edward o mais rápido possível, Bella virou para o quarto, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Um minuto, Bella... – sorriu - Antes de você fugir de mim, tenho algo a te dar... Espere aqui, por favor. – Edward entrou em seu quarto e pegou o imenso buque de flores do campo que tinha encomendado mais cedo, quando ainda estava em Tenerife, e pedido à floricultura para entregar em sua casa.

- Para você... Minhas boas vindas ao seu novo lar – ele estendeu um lindo buque para uma Bella surpresa – E também um pedido de desculpas.

Após pegar as flores das mãos do marido e as admirar por um momento, Bella o olhou com uma expressão que era um misto de encantamento e dúvida pelo comportamento tão gentil.

- São lindas, obrigada... – foi o que Bella conseguiu sussurrar pouco depois, sob o olhar atento de Edward, que tentava desvendar o que diziam aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Não há de que... Não quero brigar com você Bella, entenda isto... – ele se aproximou e em um ato de carinho, querendo mostrar que queria paz, encostou os lábios bem de leve na testa dela e passou a mão por sua bochecha corada.- Boa noite... Durma bem. – partiu para seu quarto deixando Bella parada, totalmente sem reação.

Ainda tonta pelo beijo carinhoso que Edward lhe deu, Bella puxou sua mala para dentro de seu novo quarto e sentando-se por um momento na enorme cama, observou todos os detalhes da organização do seu novo refugio. Seus pertences estavam organizados nas prateleiras, armários e na escrivaninha da maneira que ela gostava, o que a fazia ter certeza de que Rose participou da sua mudança.

Pegando o buque de flores para colocar em um vaso com água, Bella viu o pequeno cartão e imediatamente o abriu, deixando que algumas lágrimas corressem por seu rosto ao ler o teor do cartão.

_Bella,_

_Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa que tenha te machucado ou te chateado._

_Estou disposto a viver em paz e a tornar a nossa vida de casados o mais fácil possível._

_É só você deixar que eu tente._

_Edward._

Emocionada, porém confusa com as palavras de Edward, ela colocou as flores no vaso e segui para o banheiro, onde, durante o banho, se põe a chorar pelas besteiras que andou fazendo ao tratá-lo com tanta indiferença e má educação enquanto ele demonstrava, realmente, querer somente lhe ver feliz.

Ela queria confiar nele, crer que tudo o que ele lhe dizia e tudo que fazia por ela era verdadeiro e totalmente isento de segundas intenções ou maldades, mas ainda tinha dúvida se Edward a trata bem porque gostava, pelo menos, um pouco dela ou se está apenas tentando mantê-la sob controle a fim de conseguir seus objetivos.

O que Edward esperava daquele casamento eram um mistério para ela, e além disto era difícil esquecer todo o seu passado e apenas se permitir confiar, depois de ter sido usada por tantas pessoas.

Ela não conseguia relaxar... Não conseguia confiar nas palavras bonitas e nas supostas boas intenções do marido.

Isto era algo maior que a sua própria vontade.

Deitando-se na cama e, encolhida como uma criança com medo, Bella dormiu, tendo a cabeça quase para explodir de tantas contradições e perguntas não respondidas.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, Edward deitou-se em sua cama e ainda com o olhar assustado e confuso de Bella preso em sua mente, ligou para Alice a fim de conversar um pouquinho com a sua conselheira predileta e assim traçar algumas estratégias para se reaproximar da sua esposa.

_- Oi irmão!_ – a vozinha estridente de Alice ressoou _– Por que não me ligou de Tenerife para me dar noticias?_

- Estava muito ocupado, baixinha... – ele falou desanimado – Tive muito trabalho a fazer.

_- Só trabalho Edward?_ – ela deu um gritinho _– Não conseguiu curtir um tempo em paz com a sua esposa?_

- Mais ou menos baixinha... Tive um tempo com ela e por esta razão preciso da sua ajuda...

_- Eu já não te disse o que você tinha que fazer, meu irmão?_– o tom de Alice era questionador – _Você fez alguma besteira Edward?_

- Eu acho que não fiz besteira... Eu acho... – Edward abaixou a cabeça derrotado – Somente me escute e depois me diga o que fazer, ok?

_- Ok, estou aqui para te ajudar... _

Após ouvir o suspiro baixinho de Alice, Edward começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido nos dias que ele tinha passado com Bella em Tenerife.

Em um tom um pouco mais animado, contou dos jantares, das noites que antes de dormir trocavam algumas palavras amigáveis e principalmente do passeio de barco onde eles se comportaram como um casal normal e feliz e que Bella estava relaxada e sorridente como nunca ele tinha visto antes, até que seu tom de voz voltou a ser melancólico ao narrar para a irmã o final da noite anterior e as conseqüências trazidas para o recém adquirido relacionamento harmonioso que ele tinha construído com Bella.

_- Edward... Você não fez nada de errado, mas deveria ter ido com mais calma. _– Alice falou suave _– Pelo pouco que eu sei, Bella já foi muito machucada pela vida e para ela deve ser difícil confiar em alguém, ainda mais na circunstância que se deu o casamento de vocês. Deixe que ela saiba o que você está pensando. Deixe ainda mais claras as suas intenções com ela e como você pretende respeitá-la. Faça com que ela se sinta confortável e segura..._ – a baixinha pausou um pouco e soltou um suspiro _- Já não deu certo no começo da viagem de vocês? Dará outra vez. Conquiste a sua confiança mais uma vez..._

- Eu sei... Eu sei disto... Eu vou com calma desta vez... – Edward sussurrava pausadamente, tentando absorver os verdadeiros conselhos da irmã – Alice, é incrível como Bella é frágil, carente e cheia de traumas. Eu acho que descobri a verdadeira Isabella Swan nestes dias em Tenerife... – ele deu um sorrisinho com seus pensamentos - E esta nova face dela me encantou... Me deixou muito feliz.

_- Eu acho que tem alguém com um discurso um pouco apaixonado demais... Edward, acho que Bella já roubou seu coração, assim como você roubou o dela a algum tempo e é apenas uma questão de tempo para vocês admitirem isto... _– Alice profetizou entre risinhos.

- Não é nada disto Alice!– ele tentou negar, apesar de saber que no fundo Bella mexeu com suas estruturas e que estes últimos dias foram uns dos melhores da sua vida. – Eu apenas estou um pouco confuso com todas as mudanças na minha vida... Eu não quero o mal de Isabella, mas também tenho certeza que não a amo... É só um desejo de não vê-la machucada.

_- Entendo que está tudo muito novo ainda para vocês dois, então paciência é a palavra de ordem neste caso. _– ela voltou a rir _- Conte comigo no que precisar... Agora vá dormir e tente pensar no que te falei. Te amo irmão._

- Eu também te amo baixinha – Edward sussurrou – Durma bem...

Depois de desligar o telefone, Edward deitou-se em sua cama e ficou pensando nas reviravoltas que a sua vida estava sofrendo.

Até poucos meses atrás ele era apenas um grande acionista e diretor da Diamond. Se aborrecia com Charlie Swan, curtia a sua vida e não estava amarrado a ninguém.

Hoje ele estava casado à força com a filha do seu maior desafeto e em vez de estar aborrecido com isto como pensava que estaria, ele estava até, de certo modo, gostando.

Ele não acreditava que era amor o que ele sentia por sua esposa arranjada, mas sim admiração.

Ele sentia algo estranho por ela. Era uma vontade de cuidar e proteger ela de todos os maus.

Era uma vontade de vê-la sempre bem e feliz.

Ele não mentia quando afirmava que gostava dela.

Bella, a sua doce megerinha.

A sua esposa.

OOOO

Na manhã seguinte, Edward acordou cedo e antes de sair para o trabalho, chamou Berna para lhe passar algumas instruções sobre a sua esposa.

Depois de pensar muito no que Alice tinha lhe dito durante toda a noite, Edward estava decidido a dar um tempo para que Bella pudesse se acostumar a sua nova vida e também para que ele conseguisse conquistar mais uma vez a sua confiança e para isto, não forçaria nenhum tipo de aproximação, deixando-a bem à vontade para fazer o que ela quisesse.

- Bom dia seu Edward. – Berna saudou o patrão, surpresa por ele estar acordado e todo arrumado tão cedo - Já vai voltar ao trabalho?

- Vou sim Berna... Tem muito trabalho me esperando na empresa. – ele fingiu um sorriso – Com a morte do seu sogro, eu estou tendo que trabalhar o dobro do que já trabalhava.

- É uma pena que isto aconteça... O senhor deveria curtir mais uns dias de paz com a sua esposa antes de ter que voltar a trabalhar.

- Bem que eu gostaria, Berna... – ele suspirou, desejando de verdade mais uns dias como os passados em Tenerife – Bem que eu gostaria de mais uns dias somente com a minha esposa...

- Onde está dona Isabella? – a governanta perguntou – Alguma recomendação?

- Deixei com que ela dormisse um pouco mais, pois a nossa viagem foi cansativa – Edward falou sério – Pediria que a senhora cuidasse dela direitinho quando ela acordar, fazendo com que ela se sinta confortável e à vontade, já que ela é um pouco tímida.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido da sua esposa direitinho. Não vai faltar nada a ela, prometo – Berna sorriu – Vou tratá-la como se ela fosse minha própria filha.

- Confio em você, Berna e seu que você vai cuidar da minha Isabella direitinho – Edward piscou o olho para a governanta e saiu em direção a seu carro feliz por poder contar com Berna mais uma vez.

Às 10 da manhã, Bella acordou meio atordoada por ter dormido mais tempo do que estava acostumada e após um rápido banho, saiu do seu quarto e desceu as escadas bem devagar, já prevendo que em pouco tempo teria que encarar Edward, mas em vez de encontrá-lo, foi Bernadete quem ela viu, parada ao pé da escada, com um sorriso enorme.

- Bom dia Dona Isabella, dormiu bem? – a governanta se mexeu, vindo ao encontro da patroa.

- Bom dia Bernadete – Bella a cumprimentou - Onde está Edward? Não o encontrei ao acordar.

- Seu Edward saiu cedo, mas pediu para que eu tomasse conta da senhora e não deixasse faltar nada, então estou ao dispor para o que a senhora precisar...

- Obrigada Bernadete, vou precisar mesmo de ajuda para me ambientar com a casa.

- A senhora pode me chamar de Berna igual a seu Edward, se quiser.

- Então está ótimo, Berna combina mais com você... – Bella deu um abraço na simpática senhora - E você não precisa me chamar nem de senhora e nem de Dona Isabella. Me chame somente de Bella, está certo?

- Está sim, se você prefere a chamarei de Bella – Berna estava surpresa com a espontaneidade da patroa ao abraçá-la- Mas vamos deixar de conversa e venha tomar café, você deve está faminta.

- Se estou... - Bella revirou os olhos – Não como nada desde que sai de Tenerife.

- Estão me acompanhe – ela sorriu, levando Bella até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa estava posta com as mais diversas guloseimas.

Assim que se sentou à mesa, Bella ligou para Rosalie e pediu para que a prima viesse para sua casa e depois se fartou com a deliciosa comida preparada para o seu café da manhã, voltando para seu quarto em seguida.

- Cheguei Bellinha! – Rose entrou no quarto da prima pouco depois, gritando e se jogando na cama ao lado dela - Vamos logo me contando tudo o que aconteceu em Tenerife, já que você e Edward não deram sinal de vida por todos estes dias.

- Desculpa Rose... – Bella falou envergonhada - Não te liguei por que não levei celular e não queria incomodar Edward...

- Sim... Entendo. – ela fez uma cara curiosa - E como foi lá. Foi lua de mel mesmo, cheinha de amor?

- Claro que não, Rose! – Bella arregalou os olhos e corou envergonhada – Mas aconteceram algumas coisas no mínimo inusitadas e que mexeram com a minha cabeça...

- O que foi? – Rose se sentou na cama - Edward quebrou a promessa e te agarrou a força?

- Não Rose! – Bella corou mais ainda - Ele me respeitou e cumpriu tudo direitinho.

- Então o que aconteceu?

Com os olhinhos brilhando, Bella contou sobre os dias de paz e harmonia que tinha passado com Edward, sobre seus passeios e como ele estava sendo maravilhoso com ela tratando-a bem e deixando-a feliz.

- Quer dizer que vocês aproveitaram para se conhecer melhor? – Rose riu – E o que tem de errado nisto?

- Até então nada de errado... – Bella falou envergonhada – O pior veio no ultimo dia de viagem...

- O que foi que aconteceu Bella? – Rose prendia a risada, ao ver a prima tão vermelha e constrangida – Qual foi o drama desta vez?

Ainda mais envergonhada ela contou tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua ultima noite em Tenerife, como ela tinha derretido nos braços fortes e com os beijos do marido e como eles tinham acordado enroscados no meio da cama na manhã seguinte, e finalmente como ela culpou apenas Edward pelo que tinha acontecido, tentando se redimir da sua culpa.

- Quer dizer que vocês deram um pega daqueles e você o interrompeu bem na hora H? – Rose agora ria abertamente – Só você mesmo, Bella...

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Bella ficou indignada – Você acha que eu iria me entregar a uma pessoa que não me ama?

- Eu não sei... – Rose ainda ria – Só acho que você devia parar de ser boba e aproveitar o gato que o destino te arrumou como marido... Acho que você tinha que ter aproveitado com calma, tentando conhecê-lo mais e não o afastando como você fez...

- Então eu sou a única errada nesta história? – a raiva de Bella ferveu – Eu não sei o que ele quer de verdade comigo, mas mesmo assim eu tenho que ser submissa às suas vontades?

Ela não queria ouvir que ela era a errada e Edward o certo nesta história por que ela tinha certeza que ela não era a única vilã.

- Não é isto Bella...– Rose olhou seria para a prima – Eu acho que você não pode viver com medo do que aconteceu no passado, porque as pessoas não são todas iguais e Edward está provando que de certa forma é uma boa pessoa, ou você vai esquecer todas as coisas maravilhosas que vocês viveram estes dias e que você acabou de me contar por causa de um pequeno deslize?

- Não vou esquecer Rose, mas estou confusa... Preciso pensar ainda sobre tudo isto. – Bella murmurou ainda confusa depois do discurso de sua prima – Eu não sei ainda o que fazer...

- Então tente pelo menos controlar seu mal humor, está certo? – Rose aconselhou - Trate Edward com o mesmo respeito que ele te trava. Este é um bom começo e depois, com tempo, vocês decidem o que fazer.

- Vou fazer isto sim, Rose... Vou tratá-lo bem. O que eu fiz ontem em Tenerife não vai voltar a acontecer – ela respondeu e trocando o assunto, perguntou se tinha sido a prima a responsável pela arrumação do seu novo quarto.

- Foi sim... – Rose abriu um sorriso enorme - Edward me pediu para que eu viesse até aqui enquanto vocês estivessem viajando e deixasse tudo da maneira que você gosta, acertei?

- Claro que acertou Rose – Bella voltou a sorrir – Você sempre acerta.

- Ainda me que você gostou... – Rose soltou um suspiro dramático – Queria te dizer que Edward também deu o aval para que Jasper fechasse a venda da sua antiga casa e ela já está vendida e o dinheiro na sua conta! Isto não é ótimo?

- É sim Rose... Pelo menos esta fase da minha vida está acabada. – Bella abraçou a prima carinhosamente – Agora os desafios são outros.

Bella estava realmente grata em ter colocando um ponto final em mais uma parte terrível da sua vida.

- Sim prima... Os desafios são outros e com certeza, muito mais felizes – Rose falou com convicção.

OOOO

O primeiro mês foi passando sem muitas novidades. Enquanto Edward se esforçava para cumprir o prometido de não forçar nenhum tipo de intimidade, Bella encontrava-se bastante impressionada com o comportamento do marido, que não tentou tocá-la nem importuná-la em nenhum momento.

Em alguns dias, eles se encontram pela manhã, onde tomavam o desjejum em um silêncio amigável, enquanto Edward lia os jornais do dia, mas a noite, sempre jantavam juntos e eram nestes momentos que eles trocavam algumas palavras em meio a sorrisos tímidos e olhares de reconhecimento.

Sempre, depois que Berna se retirava, havia uma despedida meio estranha na porta dos quartos, onde eles trocavam olhares e Edward sempre dava um tenro beijo na testa da esposa, algo com o que ela já tinha se acostumado.

Para não cair em tentação, Edward procurava sair de casa cedo e retornar o mais tarde possível, por que ele está mesmo empenhado a conquistá-la no tempo dela e quanto mais tempo ele passava com Bella, mais difícil era para ele resistir a ela.

Para Bella não era muito diferente. A cada dia ficava mais difícil para ela resistir ao charmoso marido, que estava sendo um lord dando a ela o tempo que ela pediu e não forçando uma convivência que já não era mais tão indesejada.

Ela fingia que não se importava com a falta de contato deles, mas no fundo está fervendo por dentro e bem balançada pelo lindo homem de olhos verdes enigmáticos.

Eles passavam os dias se olhando de soslaio e soltando sorrisinhos, mas por timidez e receio não se aproximavam, apesar de já estarem cientes de que isto não duraria por muito tempo, pois a tentação era demais.

Enquanto Edward se ocupava com os problemas da empresa, trabalhando sem descanso, Bella se inteirava da rotina da sua nova casa, fazendo amizade com os empregados e acompanhando Berna na administração dos afazeres domésticos, enquanto aprendia a cuidar da casa.

Buscando organizar a sua vida, Bella resolveu dar um tempo nas suas aulas de faculdade, ficando a maior parte do seu tempo em casa.

As poucas vezes que ela saiu neste mês, ou foi para fazer as compras da casa com Berna ou para passar a tarde no shopping com Rose e com a sua tia.

Tentando ser simpático, Edward algumas vezes convidou a esposa para que jantassem em qualquer restaurante que ela quiser, mas Bella, educadamente, recusava o convite dizendo que achava melhor eles aparecerem pouco em público pra evitar comentários.

Buscando se refugiar dos seus pensamentos com Bella e também tentando organizar algumas áreas da empresa que desde a morte de Charlie estavam com problemas, Edward também trabalha aos sábados e aos domingos, o que dava a Bella a oportunidade de passar animados finais de semana à beira da piscina em companhia da prima, como nesta manhã de domingo.

- Cadê o seu marido Bella? – Rosalie se esticou na espreguiçadeira ao lado da prima - Está trabalhando mais uma vez?

- Não, hoje ele me disse no café da manhã que ia aproveitar a folga que teve e ia ficar no quarto lendo – ela deu de ombros – Por que?

- Lendo no quarto sozinho, Bella? –fez uma cara de desaprovação - Você não acha que deveria aproveitar a folga e interagir mais com ele? – com um sorriso no rosto ela se levantou e puxou a prima da espreguiçadeira - Vamos chamá-lo para ficar aqui conosco agora!

- Não Rose! – Bella praticamente implorou - Deixa Edward quieto, por favor.

- Nada disto, vou chamá-lo agora – Rose andou em direção à porta que dava acesso à escada, mas Bella a impediu, parandoem sua frente.

- Rose esquece isto, por favor... Não quero muito contato com ele. – ela segurou as mãos da prima e a levou de volta para a área da piscina - Já me basta ter que tomar o café da manhã e jantar juntos todos os dias.

- Bella, não faz assim. Dê um credito por todo o esforço que ele está fazendo em te agradar

Rose tentou argumentar, mas Bella a interrompeu.

- É melhor deixar as coisas como estão por enquanto... – o desespero pela teimosia de Rose estava tomando conta de Bella.

- Você por acaso está com medo dele, Bella? – Rosalie a olhou estreitando os olhos e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Bella não queria expor seus motivos para se manter afastada de Edward, mas esconder seus novos e apavorantes sentimentos da sua prima seria inútil.

- Não Rose...– ela acabou por admitir tímida – Eu estou com medo é de mim e das minhas reações quando estou junto à ele.

- Você tem medo de não resistir a ele e acontecer outra vez como aconteceu na viagem de vocês?

- Mais ou menos isto... – Bella sorriu tímida – O problema é que eu não me reconheço quando estou junto dele... Minha cabeça está mexida demais!

- Bella, você está apaixonada!– Rose afirmou rindo – É isto... Por mais que não queria admitir, você está apaixonada pelo seu marido!

Rosalie passou a gargalhar sem parar, para desespero de Bella que ficava a cada momento mais envergonhada dos seus sentimentos pelo marido de conveniência.

- Não! Nada disto! Nem pensar, Rose!– Bella arregalou os olhos, e falando freneticamente tentou negar o que ela não podia mais.

- Admita Isabella... – ela se aproximou da prima – Te conheço muito bem para saber que isto é a mais pura verdade. – abrindo um sorriso enorme ela falou cada palavra pausadamente – Você-está-apaixonada-por-Edward!

Com os olhinhos brilhando, Bella abraçou Rose e deixando as lágrimas de frustração corre pelo rosto, pôs-se a falar.

- Estou sim Rose... Eu admito que estou a cada dia mais apaixonada por ele... Edward é fascinante, lindo, inteligente e extremamente gentil comigo, mas não sei o que fazer com isto que estou sentindo... – fungou, enterrando o rosto vermelho no cabelo da prima.

- Fale a ele o que te atormenta... – Rose falou simplesmente – Exponha seus sentimentos.

Se afastando de Rose, Bella voltou a arregalar os olhos.

- Você está maluca? – ela negou, balançando a cabeça, enquanto se sentava na espreguiçadeira – Não! Eu não vou falar uma coisa dessas a ele... Imagine! – voltou a balançar a cabeça – Como vou falar em paixão, se o nosso casamento é de conveniência?

- Bella... Será que é difícil você ver que tem algo especial acontecendo entre vocês? – Rose pegou as mãos de Bella entre as suas – Edward está mudando por sua causa e foi você mesma quem me disse isto... Ele te respeita, te deixa a vontade, se preocupa com você e não deixa que te falte nada. Pode ser que ele não te ame, como você acha, mas algum sentimento bom e puro ele tem por você... Dê uma chance para ele mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos...

Bella enxugou suas lágrimas e murmurou, perdida em sentimentos contraditórios.

- Eu ainda preciso de um tempo para pensar... Você sabe que para mim é difícil lidar com estas coisas de sentimentos.

- Você quem sabe então... Tome seu tempo, mas não deixe de ter um conversa franca com o seu marido... É apenas disto que vocês precisam para deixarem os maus entendidos para trás e serem mais felizes – Rose deu um beijo na bochecha da prima e abriu um sorriso – Minha Bellinha admitindo que está apaixonada... Tem algo realmente grande acontecendo aqui.

Bella sorriu envergonhada para a prima.

Ela tem que admitir que Edward estava conseguindo fazer com que ela sentisse coisas que ela nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir

Se ela achava que um dia esteve apaixonada estava enganada, muito enganada.

O que ela vivia com Edward agora era o sentimento mais avassalador que ela conhecia.

Vontade de estar junto ao marido não falta a Bella, mas enquanto ela não tem certeza sobre os reais sentimentos que ele nutria por ela, permanecer afastados é o mais seguro a fazer.

OOOO

Apesar de ainda estar muito confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos, após a conversa com Rosalie, Bella passou a se sentir mais confiante, refletindo em seu comportamento que passou a ser mais relaxado e isto não passou despercebido para Edward, que apesar de estar feliz com as mudanças da esposa queria ainda mais para a convivência deles.

Ele queria que a relação cordial e fria que eles mantinham voltasse a se transformar nos dias felizes e despreocupados de Tenerife e não mediria esforços para reestabelecer a paz.

Na noite de uma quinta-feira, após um dia de muito trabalho, Edward chegou em casa mais cedo, pois tinha um assunto muito importante para tratar com Bella e a encontrou sentada no sofá da sala, concentrada na leitura de um livro.

- Boa noite Bella... – ele colocou a sua pasta na poltrona e parou na frente do sofá onde ela estava meio hesitante.

Ao ouvir a voz que fazia seu coração perder uma batida, Bella tirou os olhos do seu livro e mirou o lindo rosto do marido.

- Chegou cedo hoje... – ela murmurou.

- Tenho um assunto para conversar com você – Edward estendeu a mão para ela -Vamos jantar?

- Assim tão cedo? – ela o olhou assustada – Vou ver com Berna se o nosso jantar já está pronto.

Bella segurou a mão de Edward levantou-se do sofá.

- Não precisa...– ele andou para a sala de jantar – Já tinha avisado a ela que chegaria cedo e o nosso jantar já está posto, venha comigo.

Após sentaram-se à mesa, ele começaram a comer e em silêncio, enquanto, mais uma vez eles se observavam sem coragem de iniciar uma conversa.

Muito curiosa com o assunto que Edward tinha a tratar com ela e notando que ele não romperia o silêncio, Bella começou a falar.

- Onde está Berna que apenas arrumou a mesa e não nos esperou para servir o jantar? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Está em meu quarto, arrumando a minha mala... – ele falou simplesmente, mas morrendo de medo da reação de Bella à sua noticia.

- Arrumando a sua mala? – ela estreitou os olhos questionadora - Pode me dizer qual o assunto que você tem a tratar comigo que alem de te tirar do trabalho mais cedo, ainda fez com que Berna precisasse arrumar uma mala para você?

- Vou ter que viajar ainda hoje a noite... – ele falou baixinho analisando a expressão facial de Bella – Tenho que resolver alguns problemas de ultima hora em Paris e devo ficar por lá de dois a três dias.

- E eu terei que te acompanhar, é isto? – ela perguntou meio receosa com a possibilidade de mais uma viagem com Edward.

- Só se você quiser... – Edward deu de ombros - Desta vez não é necessário te levar comigo.

- Não tem problema se eu ficar? – Bella sorriu feliz, pois passar um tempo com Edward tendo a sua cabeça tão confusa não seria nada bom para a sua sanidade mental.

- Não mesmo Bella. Só me acompanhe se você quiser – ele queria muito que a esposa o acompanhasse, mas não iria forçá-la a nada.

- Se é assim, prefiro ficar – os olhos de Bella brilharam – Estou acompanhando Berna na organização da casa e não gostaria de me ausentar.

- Você não vai precisar se ausentar Bella – ele se permitiu a fazer um carinho na bochecha dela depois de tanto tempo - Então está decidido, você fica aqui e eu resolvo meus problemas em Paris, voltando para casa o quanto antes.

Ainda mais encantada pelo marido, ela precisava agradecer a ele por está sendo tão bom e gentil.

- Obrigada por me dar a oportunidade de escolher, Edward - ela sorriu sinceramente.

- Não há de que Bella, não fiz mais que a minha obrigação – ele levantou-se da mesa - Vou me arrumar, pois já estou atrasado.

Subindo as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos, ele encontrou Berna já no corredor.

- Sua mala está pronta Edward. Preciso ajudar com a de Dona Bella?

- Não Berna... – ele sorriu - Bella não vai comigo desta vez pois é uma viagem curta e não quero cansá-la.

- Que pena... – Berna falou com pesar - E ela fica aqui em casa, ou vai para a casa da prima?

- Fica aqui com você Berna...– Edward faz uma cara pensativa – E por isto preciso que você cuide dela para mim... Você dorme no quarto de hospedes e faz companhia a ela durante o período em que eu estiver fora?

- Claro que sim! A partir de hoje dormirei lá, não se preocupe – a governanta sorriu para Edward – Você gosta muito dela não é Edward?

- Gosto sim Berna... Mais do que eu mesmo poderia imaginar...

- Ela também gosta bastante de você... – a governanta falou com convicção - E trouxe tantas mudanças para esta casa e também para você que está mais sorridente deste a chegada dela.

- Eu sei disto Berna... Eu estou realmente feliz... – apesar dos problemas que tinha com Bella, ele se sentia realmente feliz com a sua nova vida.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido da sua preciosidade direitinho.

- Obrigada... – Edward deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da sua adorada Berna - Não deixe que nada falte a ela e qualquer coisa me ligue.

Berna assentiu sorrindo e retirou-se rapidamente dando ao patrão a privacidade necessária para que ele tomasse um banho rápido e logo descesse as escadas com sua mala nas mãos, parando na porta da varanda para admirar a sua Bella.

Ele não tinha mentido ao afirmar para Berna que gostava de Bella mais do que ele pudesse imaginar, pois ele tinha certeza de que aquela pequena mulher estava transformando a sua vida irreversivelmente.

Enquanto esperava o marido, debruçada na varanda e olhando o movimento da rua, Bella pensava na vontade que ela tinha de acompanhar o marido nesta viagem, assim como no medo que ela tinha de repetir o seu comportamento de Tenerife, onde por pouco ela não colocou tudo a perder, se entregando ao seu charme e hipnotizantes olhos verdes.

- Já estou indo Bella... – a voz rouca e potente de Edward soou pela varanda tirando Bella de seus devaneios.

- Vou te acompanhar até a porta – ela se virou para Edward e seu coração perdeu uma batida ao vê-lo tão bonito, vestido casualmente em uma calça jeans escura, camisa de botão branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

- Você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou ao notar a expressão melancólica de Bella.

- Vou sim Edward... Não se preocupe. – ela deu um sorrisinho fraco.

- Você pode chamar Rose para ficar aqui com você... – ele falou preocupado - Eu posso ligar para Alice também...

- Não precisa incomodar Alice – Bella o interrompeu - Se achar necessário, ligo para Rose sim.

- Pedi para Berna dormir nos quarto de hospedes estes dias e o resto da equipe está de sobreaviso para te servir.

- Obrigada por sua preocupação, mas não precisava de nada disto... – ela sorriu realmente grata – Apenas faça uma boa viagem e não se preocupe comigo. Vou ficar bem, te prometo.

Neste momento de despedida, mesmo que fosse por um breve período, Edward se viu cheio de sentimentos que precisavam se extravasados.

Ele necessitava dizer algumas palavras à Bella antes de partir.

- Bella... – Edward pegou as mãos da esposa carinhosamente e olhou em seus profundos e tristes olhos azuis tentando transmitir toda a verdade contida em suas palavras - Por mais que você possa achar que eu sou uma pessoa horrível, eu não sou. Eu não sou esta pessoa sem sentimentos que você acredita e ainda vou te provar isto... – suspirou profundamente e se aproximando ainda mais de Bella e deu-lhe um abraço - Eu vou te provar que sou uma boa pessoa... Que sou digno de ser o seu marido... Vou te provar, principalmente, que mereço a sua confiança...

Bella o fitava atônita e sem reação devido a profundidade de seu discurso.

Ela ainda não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de dizer aquelas palavras tão cheias de emoção.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... – Bella balbuciou perdida.

- Não diga nada então... – ele colocou o dedo nos lábios da esposa delicadamente e deu um sorriso - Amanhã te ligo logo cedo para saber como você está. Fique bem... - beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella e abrindo a porta, puxou sua mala até chegar ao hall.

- Boa viagem Edward – Bella falou cheia de lágrimas nos olhos e assim que a porta do elevador se fechou, entrou em casa e segurando o choro se trancou em seu quarto.

Ela queria muito confiar nas palavras do marido, mas era difícil...

É muito difícil mudar seu comportamento de anos em tão pouco tempo.


	14. Bella: Menina-mulher

**Bella: Menina-mulher**

Depois de muito chorar, Bella decidiu que, para o seu bem, tinha que se acalmar e após um curto passeio pelo apartamento, parou na porta do quarto de Edward.

Com a mão na maçaneta, ela ponderou se o melhor a fazer naquele momento era entrar no cantinho de Edward e se encher de lembranças dele, ou se o certo era voltar para seu quarto e tentar dormir. Depois de uma longa batalha interna, ela se rendeu à sua curiosidade e com um suspiro abriu a porta devagar e se deparou com um quarto moderno e extremamente arrumado, de mobiliário em tons claros e com uma cama king size do lado oposto a uma enorme janela que dava a mais perfeita visão do bairro de Kensingtion e seus jardins.

Fascinada com a visão, ela se aproximou da cama e se sentando, observou os porta-retratos que enfeitavam sua mesa de cabeceira. As imagens eram uma fotografia onde ele, Esme e Alice estavam sentados em um banco em meio a muitas flores e a outra era um momento dela e de Edward captado na festa de noivado deles, quando eles estavam com as testas encostadas após ele ter colocado a aliança em seu dedo.

Pegando o porta-retrato entre as mãos, seus olhos enchem de lágrimas ao lembrar do que Alice tinha lhe dito no dia que a conheceu e também das palavras e do olhar firme de Edward um pouco mais cedo.

Será que Edward realmente sente algo por ela?

Será que ela poderia ser feliz com ele?

- Bella... Posso entrar? – Berna entrou no quarto falando suavemente, interrompendo os devaneios de Bella.

- Oi Berna, pode sim – ela se virou para a jovem senhora, limpando as lágrimas com as pontas do dedo – O que faz aqui tão tarde?

- Seu Edward pediu para que eu ficasse no quarto de hospedes do final do outro corredor até que ele voltasse de viagem e eu vim te avisar que qualquer problema pode me chamar lá.

- Edward não tem jeito mesmo... – Bella revirou os olhos – Sempre preocupado e exagerado.

- Ele não queria que você ficasse sozinha à noite neste apartamento enorme e para mim não é nenhum problema fazer companhia a você.

Apesar de ter achado um exagero do marido, Bella não achou ruim que Berna tivesse ficado, pois ela sempre gostou de ter companhia e Berna era uma ótima companheira.

- Se não é problema, você fica mais um pouco comigo antes de se recolher?

- Claro, eu fico Bella...– a governanta se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama e olhou para o rosto vermelho de choro da patroa - Saudades do Seu Edward?

- Sim... – falou com um sorriso tímido e não está mentindo, pois ela sentia realmente falta da presença do marido.

- Acho tão bonitinho como vocês dois combinam! – Berna tentou trazer um pouco de alegria para Bella – Ele te olha de uma maneira protetora e ele é tão cuidadoso com você... – ela sorriu e puxando a poltrona para mais perto - Bella, tenho que te confessar que estou muito feliz com o casamento de vocês. Ele estava realmente precisando de uma esposa, alguém que cuidasse dele, que lhe fizesse companhia... Seu Edward sempre foi muito sozinho aqui em Londres e isto me preocupava.

Bella sorriu admirada com as palavras de Berna por que neste um pouco mais de um mês de convivência, Berna apesar de sempre ser muito educada, prestativa e parecer gostar realmente dela, nunca tinha falado muito sobre o patrão.

- Você trabalha para Edward a um tempo já, não é Berna? – Bella incentivou que Berna lhe contasse mais.

- Trabalho sim... – Berna estampou o seu maior sorriso no rosto - Gosto demais dele e Dona Esme tem muita confiança em mim.

- A vida de Edward é a mãe e a irmã, sempre notei que ele é bem ligado a elas. – continuou a incentivando.

- É sim... Ele perdeu o pai cedo e teve que cuidar delas, sendo o chefe da família. – suspirou – Foi uma grande responsabilidade para ele.

- Isto eu já sabia – Bella relembrou sua conversa com Alice no dia que elas se conheceram – Ele teve que tomar conta de tudo o que era da família... – aproveitando que Berna estava bem falante, Bella continuou – E antes de mim, alguém mais morou nesta casa?

- Não... Você é a primeira pessoa que Seu Edward nos apresenta... – Berna fez uma cara pensativa, ponderando se continuava a falar o que sabia - Sempre soube que tinham muitas mulheres atrás dele, mas oficialmente, antes de você, ele só teve uma namorada que não durou nada e eu nem cheguei a conhecer, pois Alice implicou com ela logo de inicio e o namoro não vingou.

- O que aconteceu para Alice não gostar dela? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Eu não sei... Seu Edward viajava muito e sempre voltava contando historias sobre mulheres desses lugares e ela foi uma delas, que digamos, ele ficou um pouco mais tempo.

Um sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios de Bella.

Ela era a primeira mulher que oficialmente fazia parte da vida de Edward?

- Entendo... Então fui mesmo a escolhida. – Bella afirmou, já não contendo o sorriso.

- E muito bem escolhida, diga-se de passagem – Berna sorriu e pegou nas mãos da patroa, grata pela transformação que ela tinha trazido àquela casa – No tempo que trabalho para Seu Edward nunca o vi tão tranquilo... Ele está bem mudado desde que anunciou o noivado... – fez um carinho - Antes ele era mais nervoso, mais impaciente... Mas agora ele é um novo homem... Um homem que encontrou o caminho da sua felicidade.

Bella sorriu com o discurso de Berna. Era bom ouvir o que ela estava ouvindo vindo de alguém que conhecia Edward tão bem e seu coração se encheu de esperança de uma vida feliz.

- Mas vou confessar que fiquei admirada quando ele me chamou para contar que iria se casar... E ainda mais com a filha do seu maior desafeto... – Berna continuou - Nunca achei que Seu Edward se prenderia a alguém.

- Eu sei que Edward e meu pai nunca se deram muito bem, mas acredite, o meu amor por ele é verdadeiro... Eu sempre gostei muito de Edward e o nosso namoro me fez muito bem. – Bella falou firme, deixando seu coração a guiar, mesmo sabendo que se discurso não era muito verdadeiro.

- Disto eu não duvido, Bella. – Berna a olhou realmente feliz – Você está sendo a transformação dele... A felicidade e a estabilidade que ele precisava.

- E os amigos de Edward? – ela ainda queria saber mais - Ele nunca me apresentou nenhum grande amigo.

- Seu Edward nunca foi de muitos amigos. Sempre foi só ele e Emmett, um primo dele que foi para os EUA a uns dois anos. – de repente ela ficou séria ao tocar neste assunto - Os outros eram apenas uns conhecidos de farra, que sempre trocavam e que sumiram de vez depois que ele te encontrou, assim como as viagens para festas também acabaram.

Notando a carinha sonolenta e os bocejos de Bella, Berna sorriu e se levantou da poltrona.

- Não vou tomar mais o seu tempo Bella, sei que você quer dormir.

Realmente, ouvir tanto de Berna, após o dia agitado que ela tinha passado, fez com que Bella ficasse sonolenta.

- Obrigada Berna por compartilhar suas experiências comigo... – Bella falou bocejando mais uma vez– Boa noite, nos vemos amanhã.

- Não há de que Bella, boa noite – Berna se retirou do quarto com um sorriso.

Após a saída da governanta, Bella pensou em voltar para seu quarto, mas relembrando as palavras doces de Berna, permitiu se aconchegar entre os muitos travesseiros da cama de Edward e acabou adormecendo sentindo o cheiro do marido que estava impregnado nos lençóis.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de acordar assustada e se dar conta que dormiu profundamente na cama de Edward, com o nariz enterrado em seus travesseiros e enrolada em seus cobertores, Bella correu para seu quarto e após um relaxante banho, desceu as escadas animada em poder começar a conhecer um pouco mais sobre as pessoas que a serviam e a casa que morava.

Bella aproveitou os dias de viagem do marido para conhecer cada cômodo da casa que agora era o seu lar e também conversar um pouco mais com cada empregado, fazendo com que nascesse entre eles uma relação de confiança, assim como a que eles mantinham com o patrão.

Ao desvendar o terceiro andar do apartamento, ela encontrou um quartinho perto da sala de TV que estava trancado e ao perguntar a Berna o que tinha ali, soube que antes era apenas um depósito onde Edward guardava algumas coisas velhas, mas que ele tinha começado uma reforma um pouco depois de ter anunciado o noivado.

Os dias se passam e Bella sentindo cada vez mais falta do marido ia ao quarto dele todas as noites e acabava pegando no sono lá e dormindo entre seus cheirosos travesseiros, mas no dia seguinte tomava cuidado para não deixar pistas da sua passagem, recolhendo seus pertences e arrumando a cama.

Sem conseguir tirar a esposa dos pensamentos e sentindo falta de Bella da hora que acordava até a hora que ia se deitar, ele passava seus dias disperso, sem conseguir se concentrar direito em suas atividades e com uma vontade estranha de voltar para casa.

Tentando aplacar sua saudade, ele ligava para Bella duas vezes ao dia apenas para ouvir a sua voz e saber como ela estava, fazendo com que Bella se sentisse feliz por ele estar se lembrando dela e sendo tão cuidadoso com ela.

No domingo pela tarde, quando desceu para o lanche depois de tirar uma soneca, Bella encontrou Berna animada com uma caixa branca nas mãos

- Bella, o fotografo acabou de entregar as fotos do casamento!

- Chegaram? – Bella sorriu e pegando a caixa nas mãos da governanta, se dirigiu para o sofá da sala – Então vamos ver agora como elas ficaram e escolher uma delas para colocar em um porta-retrato.

Bella tinha curiosidade para saber o que fotografo tinha conseguido captar da sua tumultuada cerimônia de casamento.

- Vamos sim Bella! – a jovem senhora a seguiu, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado e começando a folhear o álbum, fazia comentários empolgados sobre a beleza dos noivos e a decoração do lugar, enquanto Bella se atentava aos detalhes, como a forma indecifrável que Edward a olhava enquanto ela caminhava para o altar.

Nas fotos da cerimônia, Edward tinha sempre uma cara fechada e um olhar duro, muito diferente do sorriso que ele trazia no rosto nas fotos da festa.

- Que fotografia linda! – Bernadete apontou para uma foto em que Bella e Edward estavam abraçados durante a dança – Você deveria colocar esta no porta-retrato.

- Eu gostei mais desta, o que você acha? – Bella pegou uma das fotos que eles tinham tirado na hora de cortar o bolo e que estavam sorrindo e olhando nos olhos.

- Esta sim Bella!– Berna falou animada - Está perfeita! Vamos pegar um porta-retrato bem bonito para colocá-la.

Berna se levantou, sendo seguida por Bella que após encontrar o porta-retrato que procuravam colocaram-no com a fotografia na mesinha do hall de entrada do apartamento.

Não suportando mais ficar longe de casa, Edward saiu da ultima reunião direto para o aeroporto e depois de um curto e tranquilo voo, ele chegou em casa com o coração disparado de tanta ansiedade, pois não via a hora de reencontrar Bella.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, ele se deparou com uma nova fotografia na mesinha que ficava na entrada e com o som de musica clássica soando pelo ambiente.

- Bella? Berna? – ele chamou – Bella? Onde você está?

Como ninguém respondeu, Edward caminhou até a sala e encontrou Bella sentada em uma poltrona, Berna ao lado dela com um álbum de fotografias nas mãos, o som alto e as duas rindo.

Ele admirou a cena encantado por ver Bella sorrir tão feliz.

- Boa noite meu amor – não contendo a saudades que sentia, Edward aproximou-se da poltrona de Bella, e sentando-se ao seu lado deu um selinho em seus lábios – Boa noite Berna – se virou para a governanta tinha uma expressão doce no rosto.

- Pensei que você só chegaria à noite... – envergonhada, Bella corou o mais vermelho que pôde, mas não o afastou, adorando aquele breve contato entre seus lábios.

- As reuniões terminaram antes e vim louco te ver... Estava com saudades suas, Bella – a abraçou – O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Estávamos vendo as fotos do casamento... – ela pegou o álbum nas mãos de Berna - Chegaram hoje cedo, quer ver?

- Depois, meu amor... – se virou para Berna, que só faltava suspirar com a demonstração de carinho entre os patrões - Vou me trocar para que possamos jantar e conversar um pouco.

- Te espero, então...

Edward levantou-se da poltrona e puxando sua mala, foi em direção à escada.

- A propósito, linda foto que você escolheu para o porta-retrato da entrada. – ele falou piscando o olho, fazendo com que a esposa voltasse a corar.

- Vou cuidar do jantar... - desconcertada, Berna seguiu para a cozinha, tendo a companhia de Bella, que a ajudou a por a mesa, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Ela tinha adorado a maneira pouco formal que o marido tinha a tratado, além de estar muito feliz por tê-lo em casa outra vez.

Logo depois, Edward desceu as escadas trajando uma camisa de malha, calça e chinelos, decidido a propor que Bella voltasse à sua vida normal.

Ele não estava gostando nem um pouco do comportamento recluso que ela estava tendo desde o casamento.

- Bella... – Edward sentou ao lado dela – Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que? –perguntou assustada.

- Não se preocupe... Não é nada de ruim – ele riu e afagou as mãos da esposa que estavam sobre a mesa - Eu tenho notado que você tem ficado muito tempo em casa. Desde que casamos você pouco tem saído e quando sai está sempre acompanhada por Bernadete. – colocou sua cadeira um pouco mais perto da dela - Eu não estou achando isto certo, não mesmo.

- Mas eu estou bem assim Edward – ela tentou argumentar – Eu gosto de ficar em casa.

- Não Bella, você não está bem e eu sei disto. – ele falou serio – Você precisa seguir com a sua vida normalmente e a primeira coisa a fazer é voltar às aulas.

- Voltar às aulas? – ela se espantou, negando com a cabeça – Não! Não é hora ainda.

- Por que não Bella? – Edward perguntou curioso para saber quais os motivos de Bella abrir mão da faculdade que ela tanto gostava.

- Por que tinha pensado em parar por este semestre até organizar a minha vida e me adaptar a sua rotina e a rotina da casa. – ela respondeu a mais pura verdade.

Ela tinha planos de voltar aos estudos no próximo semestre, quando estivesse mais calma.

- Acho que não precisa você estar em casa o tempo todo Bella. Tem Bernadete para cuidar de tudo e eu não quero te atrapalhar – ele falou suave e voltou a pegar as mãos da esposa fazendo carinho - Quero que você siga a sua vida como antes. Freqüentando a faculdade, recebendo visitas aqui em casa e até passando um tempo na casa da sua tia, se assim você quiser.

- Você não se importa que eu passe um bom tempo na rua? – Bella estreitou os olhos não acreditando na proposta do marido - Me lembro que você disse no nosso noivado que não queria me ver mais no meio dos meninos e se você não lembra, Jasper mora com a minha tia e Matthew freqüenta a casa dela – provocou lembrando-o da briga que eles tiveram na festa de noivado e que teve com pivô seu primo Jasper.

- Isto é passado Bella. – ele sorriu - Naquela época as coisas eram um pouco diferentes e hoje eu não me importo mesmo... Só não gostaria que você saísse desacompanhada ou então somente com o seu primo, pois agora você é às vistas da sociedade uma mulher casada e não fica bem você ser vista destas maneiras – falou omitindo a parte de que não queria a com Jasper por puro ciúme.

Bem feliz em poder seguir a sua vida, Bella sorriu ainda mais largo.

- Está certo... Nada de ser vista sozinha e nem com os meninos... Então, se eu quiser, amanhã já posso voltar para a faculdade? – perguntou ainda incrédula.

- Não só pode, como deve – Edward acariciou a bochecha da esposa – A partir de amanhã você voltará à sua vida normal, combinado?

- Combinado! – ela respondeu animada.

Enquanto terminavam de jantar, Bella estava para explodir de emoção, pois Edward tinha razão ao dizer que não tinha motivos para que ela ficasse o tempo todo em casa.

Ela tinha que voltar a sua vida normal e aproveitar o momento de paz que estava, inacreditavelmente, vivendo.

Ela agora ela podia ter certeza que estava errada quanto às intenções do marido e com ele mesmo tinha dito, ele não era a pessoa terrível e interesseira que ela sempre pensou.

- Edward... – Bella tocou suavemente o ombro do marido enquanto se despediriam na porta do seu quarto - Obrigada por estar tornando a minha vida tão fácil – sorriu feliz, decidindo abrir um pouco seu coração. - Nem me lembrava mais como era viver sem grandes problemas e sou muito grata a você por me permitir isto.

- Não faço nada mais do que o meu coração manda fazer, Bella... A minha prioridade é te ver bem e se você estiver feliz, eu também estou feliz. - Emocionado com as palavras dela, aproximou-se lentamente e lhe deu um tenro abraço.

Aceitando aquele contato inesperado, Bella apenas moldou seu corpo no de Edward aproveitando do calor e do perfume que ele emanava, fazendo com que uma vontade insana de beijá-lo se apoderasse dos seus pensamentos e corpo.

Ela precisava sentir os lábios macios e aconchegantes do marido nos seus, fazendo-a quase desfalecer como das outras vezes que se beijaram.

Deixando-se ser levada por seus sentimentos e sem querer resistir ao seu lindo marido, Bella prendeu os dedos com força na camiseta de Edward e puxando-o para ainda mais perto, aproximou seu rosto do dele, fitando seus olhos.

- Eu estou feliz... Muito feliz... – Bella sorriu tímida, passando a mão da camisa para seus ombros.

Entendendo que Bella queria beijá-lo, mas com medo de tudo acabar como da ultima vez, Edward afastou-se dela suavemente.

O momento para um beijo ainda não era aquele.

Antes, ele tinha que sentir a confiança dela... Ele tinha que sentir que Bella está muito certa do que está fazendo e não sendo levada apenas pela emoção.

Com um suspiro, ele desfez a magia do momento, beijando-lhe a testa mais uma vez.

- Boa noite Bella... Durma bem, pois amanhã seu dia será agitado...

OOOO

Na manhã seguinte, ainda meio envergonhada com seu comportamento impulsivo da noite anterior, Bella desceu para o café da manhã e encontrou Edward à mesa, como de costume, com um sorriso luminoso no rosto e se servindo de um pouco de café.

- Bom dia Bella, preparada para o grande dia? – ele a saudou sorrindo ainda mais, quando ela sentou ao seu lado.

Na noite anterior, ao se deitar, Edward teve uma grata surpresa ao encontrar um delicado prendedor de cabelo em sua mesa de cabeceira. Ao analisar a peça e sentir o cheirinho tão característico da sua esposa ele teve certeza que Bella esteve em seu quarto e talvez até dormido em sua cama por que, alem do prendedor o seu cheirinho doce estava impregnado por toda a sua cama, principalmente em seu travesseiro, no qual dormiu abraçado e feliz por toda a noite.

Ele estava muito curioso do motivo que fez Bella passar em seu quarto, mas resolveu não perguntar nada, pois sabia que ela ficaria constrangida.

- Estou sim... – Bella respondeu à pergunta soando animada, mas no fundo não tinha muita confiança.

Ela tinha medo de encarar seus colegas depois de tantas mudanças em sua vida e principalmente das muitas perguntas e olhares que seriam lançados a ela.

-Isto é bom... Quero te ver animada mesmo. – ele sorriu, abrindo o jornal – Vamos tomar nosso café da manhã e logo depois saímos.

Bella sorriu envergonhada e pegou algumas torradas e um copo de suco para o seu desjejum. Por sorte, Edward estava agindo normalmente e parecia nem ter notado seu mau comportamento da noite anterior, o que era muito bom, já que ela não queria dar a impressão errada.

Em silêncio, ela com os olhos fixos na comida e ele com os olhos ora no jornal, ora na esposa, logo terminaram de comer e já poderiam seguir com o seu dia.

- Já podemos ir?– depois de dar um ultimo gole em seu copo de suco, Edward levantou-se da mesa.

- Podemos sim... Só vou pegar meu material – Bella levantou-se também e foi até a sala para pegar seus cadernos que tinha deixado em cima do sofá.

- Boa sorte Bella – Berna pegou os cadernos e a bolsa da patroa e lhe entregou - Estou torcendo para dar tudo certo.

- Obrigada Berna... – ela sorriu e deu um abraço na governanta – Tenho fé de que me sairei bem.

- Vamos Bella? – Edward reapareceu com sua pasta e a chave do carro nas mãos.

- Cadê o motorista?

- Hoje não tem motorista – ele riu, abrindo a porta do elevador - Sou eu quem vai te levar para a aula, Bella.

- Você? – ela se espantou – Mas você vai se atrasar pra o trabalho... Deixe que eu vou com o motorista...

- Eu faço questão de te acompanhar hoje, Bella – ele abriu a porta do carro – Ou você acha certo eu abandonar a minha esposa em um momento importante como este?

- Não Edward... Vá trabalhar.

- Eu vou trabalhar, depois que de deixar na aula – ele abriu a porta do carro e com um grande sorriso satisfeito apontou para o banco do carona – Vamos logo senão quem vai chegar atrasada é você

Ela revirou os olhos e se rendendo, sentou-se no banco do carona feliz por poder contar com Edward neste momento delicado.

Eles seguiram seu caminho em um silêncio amistoso, ouvindo musica clássica e trocando olhares e sorrisos tímidos. Bella observava o marido que estava cada vez mais lindo e tentador contendo a vontade insana que tinha de se jogar em seus braços. Dormir aquelas três noites sentindo o cheiro dele no travesseiro não fez muito bem a sua sanidade.

Notando o sorriso leve nos lábios da esposa, Edward se sentia feliz em está podendo proporcionar a ela momentos felizes e foi com este pensamento que ele estacionou o carro na calçada em frente ao prédio principal do Chelsea College.

- Chegamos Bella... – ele tocou o braço dela, chamando a sua atenção.

- Foi rápido... – ela se espantou ao notar que já estavam a poucos metros do seu local de estudo. – E você está estacionando o carro por quê?

- Por que, já que vim até aqui, vou fazer o serviço completo e levar a minha linda esposa até a porta da faculdade

- Não precisa Edward! – Bella corou, já prevendo os olhares maliciosos que receberiam.

- Não discuta, Isabella – rindo, ele abriu a porta para que ela saísse e lhe estendeu a mão – Sou seu marido e devo te acompanhar até as suas aulas.

- Exagerado! – Bella segurou firme na mão do marido e saiu do carro, sendo abraçada e conduzida até o portão da faculdade.

Todos os alunos que se encontravam na porta da faculdade pararam suas atividades para ver o lindo e radiante casal passar por eles.

A alegria daquele momento era tanta que o largo sorriso de ambos era evidente.

- Boa aula Bella... – Edward deu-lhe um beijinho no topo da cabeça ao parar em frente ao portão – Às 12 horas, se eu não puder vir te buscar, Tyler estará a sua espera e pela tarde, à sua disposição para levá-la onde quiser.

- Tchau, Edward... – ela retribuiu dando um beijinho estalado em sua bochecha e revirando os olhos, entrou na faculdade quase flutuando de tanta felicidade.

Meio entorpecida, Bella caminhou calmamente até o pátio central e sentando em um banco esperou pelo horário das aulas começarem.

- Isabella Cullen, que surpresa você por aqui! – Marie apareceu do nada, pulando na frente de Bella, fazendo com que ela desse se assustasse ao ouvir seu novo nome.

- Que susto Marie! – ela colocou a mão sobre o peito e fez uma careta para a amiga, que solto uma sonora gargalhada, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Pensei que o seu marido não deixaria que você continuasse com a faculdade... Pelo menos neste semestre.

- Nada disto, Marie. – Bella falou tímida - Eu que preferi passar um tempo quietinha, me adaptando aos meus novos afazeres, curtindo a minha casinha nova.

- E o maridão também, não é? – Marie perguntou empolgada batendo nas costas da amiga – Com um homem lindo daquele eu não saia de casa... – suspirou alto, se abanando - Bella, com todo respeito, mas você tirou a sorte grande, pois aquele Edward Cullen é um pedaço de mau caminho, Deus benza...

- Marie! – Bella se fingiu indignada, fazendo uma careta – Como você fala assim do marido dos outros?

- Ahhh amiga, sem ciúmes, por favor... – a jovem deu um beijo na bochecha corada de Bella – Eu sei que só você pode desfrutar daquele Deus Grego, mas olhar, admirar e babar um pouquinho eu posso, não posso? – Marie voltou a suspirar.

-Eu estou te achando muito é saidinha, Marie - Bella cruzou os braços e fez uma careta - Respeite o meu marido, sua serelepe. – continuou em tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo estava incomodada com os comentários da amiga sobre Edward.

- Então não está mais aqui quem falou – a garota riu – Vou respeitar o seu marido bonitão.

- Acho bom mesmo – Bella fez outra careta e procurando acabar com aquela assunto constrangedor, puxou a amiga pela mão – Vamos para a aula Marie, já está na hora.

O primeiro dia de volta às aulas de Bella foi estranho. Como temia, ela foi o centro das atenções com seus colegas curiosos e com os professores a parabenizando pelo casamento.

Marie a encheu de perguntas sobre a sua vida de casada e ela, sempre corando envergonhada e com medo de dizer algo que não devia, apenas respondeu que estava tudo ótimo, como ela nunca pensou que seria.

O que não era uma mentira. A vida de Bella nunca tinha sido tão tranqüila como estava sendo agora.

Depois daquele primeiro dia mais agitado, a vida de Bella voltou ao seu curso normal e tranqüilo. Ela voltou a ser mais uma aluna de Design do Chelsea College, cumprido seu horário de aula pelas manhãs e estudando um pouco mais do que seus colegas para conseguir acompanhar a matéria.

As tardes ela passava alegre e mais falante em companhia de Berna cuidando da casa, aprendendo a cozinhar e até se divertindo com isto. Ela também fez algumas visitas à casa da tia e nestas tardes onde conversava animada com a tia e a prima, ela abria um pouco o seu coração e contava como estava se sentindo mais feliz.

Rose, ao notar que a prima estava bem, passou a freqüentar cada vez menos a sua casa com a desculpa de estar cheia de atividades da faculdade para fazer, mas no fundo não queria interferir no bom relacionamento que a prima estava construindo com o marido.

Bella estava feliz com a sua nova rotina, mas o momento do dia mais feliz era a noite, onde ele tinha a oportunidade de conversar com o marido sobre as atividades que fizeram durante o dia e até já se permitiam trocar carinhos tímidos, como um afago nas costas, um beijinho na mão, uma passada de mão pelo cabelo, enquanto jantavam.

O ritual de despedida antes de dormirem continuava quase o mesmo, com Edward dando o já tradicional beijo na testa da esposa, mas agora Bella retribuía o carinho do marido dando-lhe um abraço.

Edward, feliz com a evolução da esposa, fazia questão de levá-la a aula todos os dias e algumas vezes, quando sua agenda permitia, ia buscá-la para almoçarem juntos, chamando atenção das colegas da esposa que sempre suspiravam ao ver o pomposo carro para na porta da faculdade, o que deixava Bella com muitos ciúmes, ela admitia.

Depois de mais um dia de aulas, ao chegar em casa, Bella recebeu o recado de que Alice tinha ligado para ela varias vezes e curiosa com o que a cunhada tinha a falar, logo retornou a ligação.

- _Bella, onde você estava?_ – Alice atendeu logo no segundo toque – _Te liguei adoidado e Bernadete só me disse que você estava na rua..._

- Calma Alice – Bella riu com o tom de voz da cunhada - Tive um horário extra e fiquei na faculdade mais um pouco.

- _Ahhh sim..._ – a baixinha suspirou - _E como está a faculdade? Edward disse que você está muito feliz em ter retornado._

- Está tudo bem... Aos pouquinhos estou retomando a minha vida antiga

_- E você e meu irmão?_- uma risadinha escapou - _Como vão de casamento?_

- Maravilhosamente bem... – Bella suspirou falando a verdade - Edward é um ótimo marido e eu estou bem feliz com ele.

_- Isto é ótimo, por que quero sobrinhos logo!_ – Alice provocou para ver se arrancava mais algo de Bella, já que Edward não lhe dava muitos detalhes, apenas dizia que as coisas com a esposa estavam evoluindo bem.

- Alice! – Bella deu um gritinho e corou – Ainda está cedo para isto.

_- Cedo nada..._ – falou teimosa - _Mas depois discutimos este assunto, pois tenho outro assunto mais importante para falar agora._

- Já imagino o assunto Alice... – Bella pausou, dando um sorrisinho - Este assunto é alto, tem os cabelos loiros e atende pelo nome de Jasper Hale, não acertei?

Bella já tinha notado o clima entre Alice e Jasper na festa de casamento e também Rose já tinha lhe dito que a baixinha e seu primo estavam trocando telefonemas e se conhecendo melhor.

_- Acertou sim Bella... Como você sabia?_

- Rosalie me contou que vocês andam se falando muito nos últimos tempos.

- _Pois é..._ – A baixinha falou tímida - _Estou querendo ir para Londres para passar uns dias com vocês... vê-lo... e preciso que você me ajude, pois seu primo é meio tímido._

- Conte comigo e com Rose também, nós vamos te ajudar a fisgar Jasper – Bella falou animada com a possibilidade de um namoro entre Jasper e sua cunhada.

- _Você me ajuda mesmo? _– a empolgação de Alice era obvia.

- Ajudo sim... Venha para cá e aí vemos o que fazemos!

- _Obrigada cunhada linda... Vou traçar alguns planos e volto a te ligar..._ – ela soltou gritinhos empolgados - _Beijos Bella e cuide bem do meu irmão._

- Beijos Alice e pode deixar que vou cuidar bem de Edward.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Bella ainda deitada no sofá, começou a rodar sua aliança no dedo, enquanto distraída pensava na conversa que teve com Alice.

Ela estava adorando que Alice estava bem interessada em seu primo e que este interesse, era, nas palavras de Rosalie, mutuo.

Ela queria muito que Jasper encontrasse alguém que o amasse e o fizesse feliz, assim como ela queria ser feliz com Edward.

Chegando em casa um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual, Edward encontrou a esposa deitada no sofá da sala, com o telefone no colo e um sorriso bobo no rosto e por um momento ficou observando o jeitinho fofo de Bella, que brincava despreocupada com a grossa aliança no seu dedo.

- Oi Edward! – Bella se assustou ao notar que ele estava a observando – Estava a pouco com Alice ao telefone.

- Com Alice? –sentou-se ao lado dela e a olhou curioso – O que aquela maluquinha queria com você?

- Ela queria me avisar que vem para cá nos visitar e também queria saber de mim, das minhas aulas...

- Uma visita de Alice... Isto soa ótimo! – ele riu com a possibilidade de contar com a ajuda da irmã em seu ritual de conquista - Em falar na minha irmã baixinha e abusada, tenho algo para te contar...

- O que é? – Bella se sentou no sofá, colocando o telefone de volta ao seu lugar – O que ela aprontou?

- Que eu saiba, nada ainda... Por que Alice é uma caixinha de surpresas e nunca dá para ter certeza de nada – ele riu lembrando da irmã serelepe e depois olhou para Bella fazendo uma cara mais séria – Só queria te dizer que Alice sabe de toda a armação do nosso casamento... Eu contei a ela.

- Quando você contou? – Bella perguntou um tanto chocada com a informação que Edward tinha acabado de lhe fornecer.

Ter Alice sabendo de tudo seria muito bom para ela, pois ela ficava medindo as suas palavras o tempo todo, enquanto conversava com a cunhada.

- No dia do casamento... – Edward deu de ombros, mirando a careta que Bella fazia - É impossível guardar segredo de Alice por muito tempo.

- Isto eu já notei... – Bella abriu um grande sorriso - Estou aliviada por ela já saber de tudo. Morria de medo de falar alguma coisa que não devia por que Alice é muito esperta e difícil de enganar.

- Realmente, Alice é terrível quando quer saber algo... Ela me fez tantas perguntas na nossa festa de casamento que eu não tive outra opção a não ser contar tudo a ela. – eles riram juntos – Mas tenho que te alertar que Alice sabe de tudo, mas minha mãe não, então ainda tenha cuidado com ela.

- Nem se preocupe, por mim, ela nunca saberá...– Bella pulou do sofá animada. - Bom, vou tomar um banho, pois sua irmã não me deu tempo nem para respirar quando cheguei em casa. – se afastou um pouco, indo em direção à escada - Nos encontramos no jantar?

- Sim, nos encontramos no jantar. – Edward nem se mexeu na poltrona.

Enquanto observava a esposa subir a escada saltitante, Edward pensava como Bella ao mesmo tempo, que se parecia com uma criança birrenta, era também uma mulher decidida e cheia de opiniões.

Ela é uma menina... Tentando ser mulher...

Delicada e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo muito forte.

E é esta mistura de maturidade e inocência que o encanta.


	15. Segredos revelados

**Segredos revelados**

- Eu aceito a sua proposta Edward. –a voz firme de Jasper Hale soou pela sala.

Sentado em sua mesa, Edward Cullen abriu um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo jovem à sua frente.

Ele vinha observando a algum tempo o trabalho do primo da esposa com a supervisão e gestão da parte que cabia a ela na empresa, e notando que o rapaz era competente resolveu chamá-lo pra trabalhar como seu assessor a uns quatro dias atrás, fazendo-lhe uma boa proposta.

- Isto é ótimo! – ele levantou-se da sua cadeira para apertar a mão do seu mais novo assessor - Pode pedir demissão do seu antigo emprego por que na semana que vem você começa comigo.

- Obrigada por deixar nossas diferenças de lado e me dar esta oportunidade – Jasper falou grato e olhando serio para o marido da prima, passou um recado que a tempo lhe atormentava – Agora Edward, queria te dizer que sempre amei Bella muito mais do que se ama uma prima, mas já que ela decidiu por casar com você, vou respeitar a sua decisão e não vou mais importuná-la... Ela me parece bem com você e isto para mim basta.

- Disto eu não duvido Jasper – Edward deu um sorrisinho – Eu sei que você não seria capaz de fazer nada para nos prejudicar, para deixar Bella infeliz.

- Não faria mesmo... Bella é uma pessoa muito importante para mim – ele ficou ainda mais sério – Edward, devo te alertar de que Bella realmente gosta de você, ela está bem, menos amargurada e isto é algo muito difícil para ela por que ela não é muito de demonstrar emoções.

- Isto eu já notei... - Edward falou curioso em saber se aconteceu algo com Bella no passado para que ela seja tão fechada. - Jasper, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode sim Edward.

- O que aconteceu a Bella para ela desconfiar tanto das pessoas?

- Até poderia te contar, mas acho que isto é papel dela... É a historia dela e quando ela se sentir confortável, tenho certeza que você saberá - Jasper até pensou em alertar Edward sobre o passado da prima, mas decidiu que era melhor não falar nada – Só te peço uma coisa, Edward. Não a decepcione, ela não iria agüentar.

- Não vou decepcioná-la – Edward falou sério, apesar de saber que, no fundo, ele acabaria decepcionando muito Bella se não achasse uma maneira de contar a ela sobre a aposta.

Ele tinha que achar um jeito de fazer isto da melhor maneira possível, tentando conquistá-la de vez, dando algumas dicas, abrindo a sua vida para ela, fazendo com que ela confiasse nas suas boas intenções.

Apesar de não admitir, Edward estava a cada dia mais envolvido por sua linda esposa e a cada passo que ele dava em sua relação com Bella, mais feliz ele ficava, então magoá-la não estava em seus planos.

Estes últimos dias tinham sido bem esclarecedores, pois eles estavam conversando como nunca, falando das suas rotinas e um pouco deles mesmo, sobre seus gostos, ídolos e manias, encontrando muitas afinidades, inclusive o gosto por sorvete de pistache e o amor a música clássica e aos Beatles.

Eles tinham até passado uma agradável manhã de domingo no Green Park quando ele acompanhou a esposa que tinha ido tirar algumas fotografias para um trabalho de faculdade e aos poucos estavam construindo uma relação de cumplicidade e respeito, onde os limites eram ao mesmo tempo testados e respeitados.

Edward sentia como se ele estivesse chegando a uma zona de conforto, onde todas as coisas se encaixavam e deixava sua vida mais fácil.

Louco para encontrar com Bella e lhe contar a novidade, no começo da noite Edward parou seu carro na frente da faculdade e esperou que ela terminasse a aula extra marcada para aquele dia.

Ao sair da sala meio tonta depois de uma manhã e uma tarde repleta de aulas, Bella avistou Edward parado no outro lado da rua, encostado na porta do seu carro e com um sorriso enorme.

- Edward! – feliz por não imaginar que ele lhe faria aquela surpresa, ela abriu seu maior sorriso, correndo ao encontro do marido e se jogando em seus braços – O que você faz aqui?

Na empolgação do momento, seus lábios acabassem se tocando de leve passando a maior corrente elétrica o que fez Bella corar violentamente.

Tentando não deixá-la constrangida, Edward apenas lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz arrebitado.

- Vim te convidar para jantarmos na rua... – ele a abraçou carinhosamente - Tenho uma excelente noticia para te dar.

- Noticia? – Bella perguntou ainda envergonhada pelo seu momento de empolgação – Agora estou curiosa.

- Então o que acha de irmos a um restaurante pequeno e calmo que conheço e lá conversarmos em paz?

- Pode ser...

Com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, Edward conduziu a esposa até o carro e depois de um breve momento, pararam em frente a um charmoso restaurante em Knightbridge.

- E então, o que você tem a me contar? – Bella perguntou logo quanto se sentou à mesa escolhida por Edward.

- Calma Bella... – Edward riu da impaciência da linda esposa – A maravilhosa noticia que tenho a te dar é que seu primo Jasper é o meu mais novo assessor... Tinha o convidado a mais ou menos duas semanas e hoje, finalmente, ele me respondeu que aceitava.

- Ele aceitou mesmo? – Bella falou sem conter sua felicidade por seu marido está se dando tão bem com seu primo - Ele tinha me contado do convite, mas me disse que ainda estava indeciso quanto à oferta que você tinha feito a ele.

- Pois ele aceitou! – Edward se alegrou com a carinha feliz que Bella fez - Seu primo é muito competente e será meu braço direito na empresa, de agora em diante.

- Obrigada Edward! – os olhos de Bella brilhavam de empolgação - Você não sabe como isto é importante para mim...

- Seu primo é merecedor do cargo que vai ocupar... E além do mais, tenho que me dar bem com a sua família, por que ela é a minha família também.

O coração de Bella pareceu perdeu uma batida de tão feliz que ela ficou ao ouvir de Edward que a sua família também era a dele agora.

- A minha família também é sua? - ela o fitou encantada.

- Eu gosto de você, Bella - ele falou deixando que o seu coração o guiasse - Não estou mentindo quando te digo isto desde o dia do nosso casamento. – abrindo um sorriso, continuou – Eu gosto da sua companhia, de te ter por perto e estou realmente feliz em estar casado com você.

- Edward, eu também gosto de você... – Bella sussurrou incrédula com as declarações daquela noite – Eu pensava que não, mas estar com você me faz bem... Me traz paz...

Aproveitando do clima informal que tinha se formado entre eles, Edward resolveu dar mais um importante passo para conquistar de vez a confiança da esposa.

- Bella, eu te prometi uma vez que iria te contar sobre a minha vida e este dia chegou.. –fitando intensamente a expressão surpresa que se formou no lindo rosto da esposa, ele continuou – Você tem o direito de saber mais sobre mim, não acha?

- Claro que sim, Edward! – Bella respondeu empolgada por poder saber um pouco mais sobre seu marido, pois o que Alice e Berna tinham lhe dito sobre ele não tinha satisfeito a sua curiosidade.

Com uma expressão serena no rosto, Edward contou muito da sua infância feliz ao lado dos pais e de Alice, falou de como ele era ligado ao pai e como foi difícil tomar conta dos negócios, da sua mãe e de sua pequena irmã quando seu pai morreu vitimado por uma pneumonia, quando ele tinha apenas 15 anos de idade.

Com uma expressão curiosa, Bella ouvia atentamente a historia de vida do marido, enquanto fingia que Alice não tinha te contado nada.

Prosseguindo com sua fala, Edward falou sobre seu primo Emmett, que era seu grande companheiro até que, a uns dois anos atrás, foi promovido na empresa em que trabalhava e por esta razão teve que se mudar para Nova York.

- Eu era bem sozinho aqui em Londres até que você apareceu em minha vida daquela forma inusitada e mudasse tudo para melhor... Eu achava que você ia estragar a minha vida, mas não foi isto o que aconteceu e eu me sinto feliz de estar errado nas minhas previsões– Edward deu um sorriso empolgado que fez Bella sorrir junto com ele, enquanto calada tentava absorver as palavras ditas.

Ela estava muito feliz por Edward ter se permitido a compartilhar aquele momento com ela.

- É... Eu tenho que admitir que eu estava enganada quando achava que ia odiar cada dia que teríamos que passar juntos... Eu estava errada, muito errada.

Eles sorriram juntos, descontraindo ainda mais o ambiente.

- E sobre você, não tem nada que queira me contar?– ele voltou a falar soando simpático diante do silêncio da esposa – Falar um pouco sobre a sua família, sobre a sua mãe? Você nunca comentou nada sobre ela...

Neste momento, o amplo sorriso de Bella se fechou.

Ela esteve tão radiante nestes últimos dias que foi só quando Edward falou em sua mãe que se lembrou que naquele sábado fazia mais um ano da morte da mãe e isto ainda lhe doía muito.

Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas ela fitou o marido.

Bella queria abrir a sua vida assim como Edward fez, mas relembrar algumas coisas da sua vida não lhe faz bem.

- Não fique assim Bella... Se você não quiser falar, tudo bem... - Edward voltou a falar, notando a carinha triste que ela fazia.

- Edward, por favor, hoje não... – murmurou deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto - Falar da minha mãe e da minha vida antes da sua morte é algo que mexe muito comigo pois eu a perdi muito nova e muitas coisas ruins aconteceram depois... –falando em um tom um pouco desesperado ela continuou - Você me entende, não fica chateado comigo se eu preferir não tocar neste assunto?

Estendendo a mão para acariciar a sua bochecha e enxugar suas lágrimas, Edward fitou Bella com uma expressão séria.

Com a convivência, definitivamente, ele passou a entendê-la melhor e agora sabia que por trás daquela aparência forte, existia uma garota frágil e cheia de traumas, que precisava de proteção, de apoio, de amor.

- Claro que te entendo... No dia que você se sentir confortável estarei pronto para te ouvir, Bella – ele falou baixo, porém firme - Nunca se esqueça disto.

Toda a atenção e compreensão que Edward estava dispensando a ela deixava Bella fazia seu coração apertar.

Por mais que ela tentasse, por mais que ela já tivesse evoluído muito neste pouco tempo de convivência, ela não conseguia retribuir todo o carinho de Edward a altura e da maneira que ele merecia, mas ela tinha a obrigação de alertá-lo sobre seus traumas, sobre o que lhe causava maior dor.

Alertá-lo sobre assuntos que, um dia, precisaria contar a ele, mas não sabia se teria coragem.

- Edward... – murmurou abaixando o rosto na tentativa de esconder seu sofrimento – Tenho que te avisar que sou complicada... Sou muito complicada... Minha vida é cheia acontecimentos que eu não me orgulho, que não gosto de lembrar.

Notando a agonia na voz da esposa, Edward colocou o dedo em seus lábios delicados, calando-a

- Não se preocupe com isto Bella... – pegou suas mãos carinhosamente e sorriu – Eu sou paciente com quem eu gosto e saberei esperar o seu momento... Pelo tempo que for preciso.

OOOO

O dia que Bella mais temia no ano tinha chegado depois de passar boa parte da manhã trancada no quarto e chorando com as lembranças da sua família, ela decidiu que iria ao cemitério colocar algumas flores nos túmulos e conversar um pouco com a sua mãe.

Cuidadosamente, ela desceu as escadas e correu para a porta, conseguindo sair de casa sem que Berna a visse.

Ela tinha vergonha de expor seus sentimentos e não queria que ninguém visse o estado em que ela se encontrava. Muito menos Edward, que por sorte, naquela manhã de sábado estava na empresa resolvendo alguns problemas.

Depois de conseguir resolver todas as suas pendências na empresa, Edward correu para casa a fim de almoçar com a esposa, pois ele tinha notado que ela especialmente estava triste naquela semana. Ele entrou na garagem do edifício contando os minutos para ver Bella e assim que parou o carro se deparou com uma cena que o deixou chocado: Bella estava saindo do elevador vestida em uma roupa toda preta, com o rosto todo vermelhos e de óculos escuros.

- Bella! – ele falou espantado para a esposa – O que foi que aconteceu?

Ela tomou o maior susto ao ouvir a potente voz do marido, pois não espera que Edward voltasse para casa tão cedo e também não queria que ele a visse naquele estado deplorável.

Seu plano era voltar antes que ele chegasse do trabalho.

- Me deixe, quero ficar sozinha...– ela abaixou a cabeça e fungando, continuou andando em direção ao seu carro.

- Espera Bella! – Edward a segurou pelo braço - Me conta o que aconteceu...

- Não Edward... – ela tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou pela cintura.

- Bella, eu estou preocupado com você... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, prendendo-a entre seus braços fortes - E não vou deixar que você saia dirigindo desta maneira.

Sem conseguir conter a sua dor, Bella se rendeu enterrando o rosto em seu peito, enquanto Edward a levava até o quartinho do motorista e fazia com que ela sentasse no sofá.

- O que eu sinto é tão ruim, Edward! – ela murmurou perdida – E dói tanto...

- Sabia que você agora tem a mim para te ajudar... Compartilhe comigo o que você quiser...

Cheia de coragem e se sentindo protegida por Edward, Bella, finalmente resolveu abrir seu coração, compartilhando com ele uma parte da sua vida.

- Eu estava indo ao cemitério... – Bella sussurrou deixando as lagrimas rolarem ainda mais, banhando todo seu rosto – Hoje faz 11 anos que perdi a minha mãe em um acidente de carro... Hoje faz 11 anos que a minha família acabou...

- Fale Bella, vai te fazer bem... – Edward a incentivou - Estou aqui para te ajudar... Para te ouvir...

Aos prantos, Bella começou a contar ao marido a sua terrível história.

A sua família voltava da casa de praia onde tinham passado férias de começo de ano quando Charlie, em meio a muita chuva e neblina na estrada, perdeu o controle do carro e fez com que eles despencassem de um barranco.

Bella e Charlie sofreram apenas alguns ferimentos, mas Renée Swan, estava grávida de quase 9 meses de seu segundo filho Nicholas, ficou muito ferida e apesar dos muitos esforços dos médicos para salvar a sua vida e a do bebê, eles acabaram falecendo alguns dias depois, fazendo de Charlie Swan um viúvo desesperado com uma menininha de 10 anos para criar.

Bella também contou ao marido um pouco sobre a sua infância com a mãe e com o pai, onde ela era muito amada e vivia feliz, em uma família harmoniosa.

Charlie antes da morte da esposa era um pai perfeito para ela, muito amoroso e dedicado, mas depois do fatídico acidente tudo piorou e nas mãos de um Charlie cada vez mais distante e de uma governanta que a odiava, Bella passou a ter muitos traumas, pois eles a enchiam de medo e quase não deixavam que ela saísse de casa, a não ser para freqüentar a casa da sua tia Elizabeth, que foi a única pessoa que lhe deu amor e atenção depois que ela perdeu a sua mãe.

Chocado com que tudo que tinha ouvido, Edward apenas pegou sua frágil Bella nos braços e a abraçou protetoramente, fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse, sentindo-se segura e acalentada depois te tanto tempo.

Depois de um tempo apenas aproveitando do calor emanado pelo seu lindo marido, Bella voltou a falar, sem conseguir esconder o desespero que sentia.

- Edward, tudo isto ainda dói como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem... – ela encarou o marido como quem pedia ajuda - Será que isto nunca vai passar?

- Vai passar sim, Bella... – Edward passou as mãos por seu cabelo carinhosamente, enquanto ele a embalava como se fosse um bebê. – A sua dor vai passar... Vou te ajudar no que puder... Confia em mim... – sussurrava sem para tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse acolhida.

- Eu confio... – murmurou.

Sentindo-se segura e protegida nos braços de Edward, Bella foi se acalmando aos poucos.

Estar em seus braços fazia com que ela sentisse que nada nem ninguém no mundo pudesse atingi-la.

Ao sentir que o choro de Bella tinha cessado e que ela tinha se acalmado, Edward levantou do sofá e abraçando-a, andou até seu carro.

- Vamos comigo... – ele deu um beijo em sua cabeça – Vou te levar ao cemitério.

Ela foi soluçando e ele segurando a mão dela e às vezes levando até os lábios lhe dando beijinhos carinhosos.

- Quer que eu entre com você Bella?

- Não precisa... – ela enxugou os olhos - Não vou demorar.

- Estou te esperando...

Entendendo que era um momento só dela, Edward apenas a acompanhou até o portão e ficou apenas parado, encostado na parede, observando todos os movimentos da sua frágil esposa.

Após comprar algumas flores em uma barraquinha, Bella foi até o local onde sua mãe e seu irmão estavam enterrados e as depositou sobre os túmulos, deixando as lagrimas lavarem a sua imensa tristeza e angustia.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado do tumulo da mãe, Bella começou a conversar com ela, como fazia todos os anos, naquela data.

- Mãe... – Bella murmurou, fechando os olhos e mentalizando a imagem que tinha de Renée Swan – Tenho novidades este ano... Depois de muito tempo parece que estou encontrando um pouco de paz em minha vida... Estar com Edward me faz bem, me deixa feliz, mas preciso de forças para esquecer o que me aconteceu no passado e me permitir curtir este momento tão especial que estou vivendo... – sorrindo um pouquinho ao lembrar dos seus últimos dias, Bella continuou - Quero ser tão feliz com Edward como a senhora foi com meu pai... – continuou como se a mãe pudesse ouví-la - Quero que ele me ame desesperadamente como o meu pai amou a senhora, que Edward seja o meu melhor amigo, o meu porto seguro para todas as horas como meu pai foi o seu... – virando o olhar para Edward, que continuava parado a observando atentamente, Bella sentiu a esperança brotar em seu peito. – E parece que vou ser...

Ainda parado junto ao portão, Edward, de longe, viu a esposa colocar as flores, nos túmulos dos seus parentes enquanto chorava sem parar, demonstrando toda a sua dor, o seu grande sofrimento.

Um sofrimento que fazia seu coração apertar, que fazia com que ele quisesse chorar junto, sofrer junto...

E se fosse preciso, ele sofreria... Sofreria por sua esposa... Pela mulher que ele estava aprendendo a admirar cada vez mais...

Depois de beijar uma rosa e colocar sobre o nome da sua mãe, Bella andou em direção a Edward, encontrando-o com os braços estendido em sua direção.

- Vamos para casa, Bella... – falando baixinho, ele pegou a esposa em um abraço aconchegante e protetor e a levou até o carro.

Ao conhecer a triste história da sua esposa, Edward chegou a conclusão que ela já tinha sofrido demais e que isto não podia continuar acontecendo.

Era seu dever protegê-la e tornar a sua vida o mais feliz possível, fazendo que no lugar daquelas lágrimas sofridas, só brotassem sorrisos de felicidade.

E era isto o que ele iria fazer!


	16. Confiança

**Confiança**

- Bella... – Edward murmurou hesitante, sem tirar os olhos da rua, enquanto dirigindo seu carro se aproximava da faculdade da esposa.

Apesar de estar vivendo dias amenos e felizes com a esposa, ele se sentia um pouco temeroso com a proposta que tinha a fazer a esposa naquela manhã.

Ele não se sentia seguro em convidar Bella para acompanhá-lo à festa da sua posse no conselho da empresa, que aconteceria na próxima sexta-feira.

- O que foi Edward? – ela o olhou curiosa.

- Queria te fazer um convite... – continuou com a voz baixa – Um convite muito importante...

- Então faça... Estou te ouvindo. – Bella sorriu tímida.

Edward respirou fundo, tomando coragem de fazer tão importante proposta.

- Você já deve estar sabendo que a minha posse no conselho será daqui a poucos dias e que terá uma festa... – ele pausou contendo seu nervosismo.

- E você quer que eu te acompanhe? – Bella completou a sua frase com a voz calma, passando tranquilidade – É este o convite?

- Sim... Você me daria a honra de me acompanhar a esta festa? – perguntou ainda hesitante.

- É claro que sim Edward! – o sorriso de Bella cresceu com o convite inesperado - Sou sua esposa, tenho que te acompanhar em todos os momentos!

Ela se sentia extremamente feliz por poder acompanhar Edward em um momento tão especial para ele, principalmente agora que eles estavam tão próximos... Tão amigos...

Tão cúmplices...

- Mas você está sabendo que seremos observados... – ele continuou, sem acreditar que Bella tinha aceitado mesmo acompanhá-lo assim tão fácil - Se você se sentir desconfortável pode me falar, eu não vou me chatear com você...

- Quieto Edward... - Bella interrompeu a fala do marido - Está decidido. Eu irei com você e não darei motivos para que desconfiem do nosso casamento.

- Você vai mesmo? – perguntou radiante - Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu tenho certeza Edward! Eu vou com você a esta festa e serei a mais perfeita esposa... – ela sapecou um beijo na bochecha do marido. - Não há o que temer, estamos juntos nesta jornada e vai dar tudo certo.

Desta vez foi o sorriso de Edward que cresceu.

- Obrigada Bella... – murmurou feliz ao parar o carro em frente ao portão – Obrigada mesmo...

- Não há de que... – ela riu– Até mais Edward... Depois acertamos os detalhes da nossa festa.

Bella saiu do carro com o coração disparado e rapidamente desapareceu no meio de seus colegas.

Radiante com a rápida aceitação da esposa à sua proposta, Edward seguiu feliz para trabalhar.

Vivendo dias felizes, Edward e Bella estavam cada vez mais amigos e íntimos. Edward, após descobrir como Bella era importante para ele, estava mimando a esposa o máximo que ele podia, sendo cuidadoso e protetor, e dando provas das suas boas intenções com ela.

Ele estava dando o tempo que a esposa precisava para se adaptar a sua nova vida e Bella, notando toda a atenção que estava recebendo estava cada vez mais confiante e solta.

Ela estava exultante e já não podia conter a sua felicidade porque está curando algumas feridas antigas, sempre contando com a valiosa companhia do seu marido.

Depois de resolver alguns problemas da empresa, Edward estava checando seus e-mails quando seu celular tocou.

- Fala dona Esme – Edward animadamente atendeu a ligação, vendo que era o nome da mãe que piscava na tela – Ao que devo a honra da sua ligação?

- _Oi meu filho lindo!- _A voz de Esme Cullen soou - _Estou te ligando para avisar que sua irmã saiu hoje cedo daqui de Winchester e já está a caminho de Londres._

- Ela já veio? – ele se espantou - Mas Bella tinha me dito que ela só vinha amanhã, talvez depois...

_- Pois ela acordou muito animada e resolveu que iria hoje mesmo... _– ela riu _– Edward, queria que você ficasse de olho nela. Alice tem andado muito misteriosa nestes últimos dias... Cheia de segredos ao telefone e eu tenho certeza que ela está aprontando algo._

- Sei como é mãe... Eu conheço bem Alice e tenha certeza que ficarei de olho nela, não se preocupe com isto. – suspirou já sabendo que Alice lhe daria um pouco de trabalho nestes dias em Londres – A senhora não vem para a minha posse no conselho?

- _Não poderei filho... Tenho muito o que resolver aqui com o administrador do mercado, mas saiba que estarei torcendo por você._

- É uma pena mãe, Bella vai ficar triste quando souber que a senhora não vem... Alice tinha dito a ela que a senhora nos faria uma visita também.

- _Diga a ela que não faltará oportunidades para nos reencontrarmos. E em falar em Bella, como vão vocês de vida de recém casados?_

- Está tudo bem mãe... Bella é uma ótima esposa, como pensei que ela seria...– Edward não conteve o tom de admiração em sua voz - Estamos nos dando bem e estamos felizes.

- _ Ótimo filho! Cuide da sua esposa direitinho, como tenho certeza que ela cuida de você. Faça-a feliz como o seu pai me fez enquanto ele viveu. Ela merece o seu carinho - _ Esme pareceu falar em um tom de aviso.

- Estou cuidando mãe... – ele suspirou – Estou dando o meu melhor para este casamento.

- _ Isto me deixa feliz Edward! O que mais quero é ver você e sua esposa felizes... Não vou tomar mais seu tempo, bom trabalho filho... - _ Esme se despediu com o som de um beijo.

- Tchau mãe... - Desligando o telefone, Edward lembrou-se do lindo sorriso que Bella lhe dava todas as manhãs e como ela parecia estar perfeitamente feliz ao seu lado.

Era impressionante como a relação deles tinha evoluído nestes poucos meses de casados...

De completos estranhos eles agora estavam se tornando uma dupla feliz e harmoniosa e isto era muito mais do que ele podia esperar para o seu casamento arranjado.

Ele tinha certeza que um sentimento bonito e verdadeiro estava surgindo daquela convivência.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Edward tomou um susto ao Alice invadir sua sala gritando e saltitante.

- Cheguei! - Alice falou com sua vozinha estridente - Edward? – ela riu da cara assustada que o irmão fazia. – Estava com saudades de mim?

- Alice... – ele sorriu - Como você chegou aqui?

- Liguei para James e pedi para ele me pegar na estação de trem, ora bolas? – ela se jogou no colo do irmão, que ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira.

- Ah, claro... Esqueci desta sua enorme capacidade de se virar sozinha - Edward abraçou a irmã e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha - Bella já sabe que você chegou baixinha?

- Claro que não... – ela se levantou e fazendo uma cara indignada, ficou de pé em frente a Edward, com as mãos na cintura - Quero fazer uma surpresa a ela... Para todos os efeitos cheguei direto para vê-la, entendeu?

- Entendi... – Edward riu da serelepe irmã – Por mim ela não saberá da sua visita.

- Melhor assim... E aí, como andam as coisas entre você e Bella? – Alice se jogou em uma das poltronas da sala - Este casamento ainda é de conveniência, ou vocês já avançaram mais um pouco?

- Estamos avançando Alice... Aos pouquinhos, mas estamos. – Edward sorriu confiante – Agora eu entendo Bella melhor e nós estamos nos dando muito bem, sem brigas, com mais confiança.

- Isto é ótimo Edward! – ela falou empolgada – Então, para não atrapalhar a evolução dos pombinhos apaixonados, irei me hospedar na casa dos Hales, já que Rosalie me convidou...

- Alice, por acaso o primo de Bella tem alguma parte neste seu súbito interesse em ficar na casa de Rosalie? – Edward sentou-se ao lado da irmã, estreitando os olhos para ela.

Ele conhecia a sua irmã muito bem para saber que ela, provavelmente, estava muito interessada no primo da sua esposa e com isto já estava traçando planos mirabolantes para conquistá-lo.

- Eu não vou conseguir esconder de você mesmo... – a baixinha fez uma cara pensativa e resmungou baixinho – Estou interessada em Jasper sim e só sossego quando conseguir conquistá-lo de vez– ela riu, batendo no ombro do irmão.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo... – Edward revirou os olhos – Coitado de Jasper, não sabe o que o espera...

- Não foi você mesmo que sempre me disse para eu correr atrás do que eu queria? – ela fez bico – Então eu estou correndo... Eu sempre corro atrás do que eu quero.

- Ele é um bom rapaz Alice... Se vocês se acertarem, faço gosto deste namoro – Edward falou sincero, pois juntar Jasper e Alice era uma boa opção.

- E mesmo que você não fizesse não adiantaria nada, você sabe, não é? – tocou o nariz do irmão rindo.

- Disto seu sei, sua teimosa! – ele fez cócegas nela – Quando você coloca algo nesta sua cabeça oca, ninguém tira.

- Ainda bem que você sabe – Alice se levantou do sofá - Agora vou pegar a minha cunhadinha na aula, pois temos muito o que conversar... Só passei aqui para te dar um oi e saber as novidades mesmo. Tchau irmãozão, até mais!

- Até o almoço baixinha e tente não deixar a minha esposa louca, está certo?

- Vou tentar sim... – ela soltou um beijo no ar e saiu da sala.

Poucos minutos depois, Alice já estava na frente do Chelsea College a espera da cunhada, que ao dar de cara com a baixinha abriu um grande sorriso.

- Alice, você não tinha dito que vinha amanhã? – Bella se aproximou pegando-a em um abraço apertado.

- Pois é... – Alice sapecou uma beijoca na bochecha de Bella - A saudade estava demais e como não tinha nada de interessante para fazer em Winchester, resolvi vir hoje e te fazer uma surpresa.

- Surpresa boa... Então teremos mais tempo para conversar. – Bella sorriu entrando no carro – Você fica comigo em minha casa?

- Não... – Alice fingiu um bico e falando baixinho, continuou – Preciso colocar meu plano de conquistar seu primo em ação, então como Rose me convidou para ficar na casa de sua tia, ficarei por lá mesmo.

- Mas Alice, Berna já deve ter arrumado o seu quarto... – Bella argumentou, pois queria desfrutar da companhia de Alice por alguns dias, ainda mais agora que teria que se apresentar bem bonita e confiante à sociedade na festa de posse de Edward. – Fica lá em casa...

- Bellinha, entenda uma coisa – a baixinha fez uma careta - Além de precisar ficar mais perto de seu primo para conquistá-lo, não quero atrapalhar você e Edward...

- Alice, você não atrapalha... Fica lá em casa – Bella praticamente implorou.

- É serio cunhadinha... – Alice suspirou - É melhor que eu fique na casa da sua tia... Pertinho do meu Jasper... Você entende?

- Se você quer assim... – Bella deu de ombros – Não vou discutir com você, mas quero visitas todos os dias, entendeu?

- Claro que te visitarei! – Alice bateu palminhas - Não posso ficar muito tempo longe de você e do meu irmão!

Logo depois das meninas, Edward chegou em casa para o almoço e foi recebido por uma saltitante Alice, que logo se pendurou em seu pescoço.

- Irmão, que saudades! – Alice piscou o olho para o irmão que riu baixinho.

- Oi baixinha abusada... É bom te ver... – ele agiu como não tivesse a visto, rodando-a no meio da sala e lhe dando beijos, até que parou e mirou a figura da esposa que estava sentada no sofá, rindo e assistindo ao caloroso reencontro dos irmãos - Oi Bella... – Edward abriu um sorriso radiante para ela – Boa tarde...

- Oi Edward – Bella sorriu, mirando o lindo rosto do seu marido, agora corado pela brincadeira - Gostou da surpresa?

- Adorei, tinha saudades da minha baixinha louca...

- Eu também queria ver esta serelepe... – Bella se levantou do sofá – Já posso pedir para Berna servir o almoço, ou vocês querem esperar mais um pouco?

- Já pode sim cunhadinha... – Alice se antecipou, pulando na frente de Bella - Pede para Berna colocar o rango urgente porque estou morta de fome!

- Alice! – Bella e Edward falaram juntos e caíram na gargalhada ao notarem a sincronia.

Depois de um almoço regido pelas mais fantásticas historias e casos contados por Alice, Edward levou as meninas para passarem a tarde na casa da tia de Bella antes de retornar ao trabalho.

- Você vai ficar aqui mesmo, Alice? – Bella perguntou assim que Edward parou em frente ao casarão da família Hale.

- Vou sim Bellinha... Rose me chamou e eu não posso dispensar o convite –Alice piscou o olho para Bella – E além do mais, tenho assuntos importantes para resolver com ela.

- Então vê se você se comporta Alice, senão Rosalie nunca mais te convida – Edward riu para a serelepe baixinha.

- Relaxa irmão, eu sou uma santa. – Alice soltou um beijo no ar e pulou do carro serelepe, indo ao encontro de Rosalie que esperava as meninas na porta.

Bella e Edward ficam se olhando por um instante, até que, seguindo o exemplo de Alice, Bella saiu do carro em um pulo.

- Bem... Estou indo – ela sorriu.

- Quando sair do trabalho venho te pegar... – Edward foi para o lado da esposa e deu um beijo em sua bochecha e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Estarei à sua espera... - Bella piscou o olho para ele e correu para a cunhada e a prima que, da porta de casa, olhavam a cena admiradas.

- Já vi que as coisas estão ótimas no lar doce lar do casal Cullen, não é Isabella? – Rose perguntou, assim que a prima se aproximou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Com certeza está Rose... – Alice se adiantou a falar curiosa – Por que você não nos conta o que está acontecendo entre vocês?

- Vão começar o interrogatório? – Bella continuou a caminhar, colocando sua bolsa e seu casaco na poltrona da sala.

- Bellinha, por favor... – Rose pegou as mãos da prima e a levou para seu quarto – Enquanto organizamos as coisas de Alice, você mata a nossa curiosidade...

- Está bom, suas curiosas... – Bella suspirou se sentando na cama de Rose – Vou falar a vocês...

- Ótimo! – Alice bateu palminhas, sentando ao lado da cunhada e sendo seguida por Rose – Somos toda ouvidos agora!

Confiante e com os olhinhos brilhando, Bella passou a falar sobre a sua vida com o marido e como as coisas estavam melhorando e se tornando mais fáceis entre eles. Eles viviam felizes e em um clima ótimo porque ele a deixava bem à vontade, respeitava seus limites e estava sendo extremamente cuidadoso com ela, tratando-a como se ela fosse um cristal, algo precioso.

- Bella, se eu conheço bem o meu irmão, posso te dizer que ele está mudado – Alice fez uma cara séria ao final do discurso, esquecendo as brincadeiras - Ele nunca foi assim tão paciente com ninguém e eu podia até arriscar em te dizer que você é a primeira mulher que faz Edward sorrir de verdade... Acredite em mim, ele está feliz em estar com você. – afirmou com convicção.

- Está vendo Bellinha? É obvio que vocês se gostam muito... – Rose se empolgou com a fala de Alice - Não resista ao que você está sentindo e se é o que você quer, conquiste seu marido de vez!

- É isto mesmo Rose... – Alice deu uma risadinha - Bella, você tem que agarrar Edward e esquecer o mundo!

- Alice e Rosalie, querem parar com isto, por favor... - Bella corou e brincando, jogou os travesseiros na prima e na cunhada. – Que coisa vocês duas se metendo na minha vida...

As duas gargalharam e pularam sobre Bella, a enchendo de beijinhos

- Desculpa... – Rose riu – Só promete que vai pensar no que te falamos? – pediu fazendo uma carinha meiga. – Promete que vai dar uma chance ao amor?

- Prometo sim... – Bella afirmou convicta com as possibilidades que surgiram em sua mente.

Conquistar Edward. É exatamente isto o que Bella iria fazer.

Por que ela quer ser mais do que a esposa que ela vinha sendo todo este tempo.

Ela quer um casamento de verdade e de agora em diante ela lutará para ser a mulher, a companheira dedicada de todas as horas.

A verdadeira Senhora Cullen.

OOOO

A semana passou entre os preparativos para a grande noite da posse de Edward e os planos de Bella de conquistar o marido de vez.

Feliz e cada vez mais certa da sua resolução, na noite anterior à festa de posse, Bella dispensou Berna e os outros empregados e preparou ela mesma um jantar surpresa para o marido.

- Isto aqui está muito bom. – Edward provou da salada e do assado que a esposa lhe serviu - Foi você que fez?

- Berna me deu algumas orientações, mas fui eu quem preparou. – Bella respondeu, analisando a careta que Edward fazia – Está mesmo bom?

- Está excelente! – ele abriu um sorriso - Não sabia que você tinha o dom da cozinha e era tão prendada – Edward brincou, colocando mais uma garfada de comida na boca.

- Eu tento... – Bella corou envergonhada com os elogios. - Sempre gostei de cozinhar, mas nunca me deixaram lá em minha casa, pois Consuelo dizia que eu fazia muita bagunça e sujava tudo.

- Pois a partir de agora você sempre cozinhará para o seu marido... – ele sorriu – E eu sempre terei o prazer de provar suas criações culinárias.

- Obrigada pelo apoio Edward, isto é importante para mim – ela sorriu e tímida mudou o assunto - Como vai a empresa? Desde que Jasper se tornou seu assistente você não comentou mais nada comigo...

- Está tudo bem por lá, a empresa está crescendo e eu agora tenho o melhor assistente que eu poderia ter... Um dia destes você tem que ir lá e participar de uma reunião do conselho comigo e com o Jasper... Você precisa ver como o seu primo é competente!

- Eu quero Edward! – os olhos de Bella brilharam – Eu vou com você sim, é só marcar o dia!

- Vou organizar tudo para a sua vista e te falo... – ele falou feliz com o interesse de Bella sobre o seu trabalho - E em falar em empresa, está lembrada que a festa da minha posse como presidente do conselho de administração é amanhã?

É claro que ela lembrava!

Nesta ultima semana Bella não tinha pensado em outra coisa senão nesta festa e junto com Rose e com Alice, tinha até escolhido um lindo vestido azul para usar naquela noite.

Na noite da sua primeira aparição oficial como a Sra. Edward Cullen.

E isto era algo que fazia seu coração disparar em antecipação.

- Claro que estou! – falou empolgada – Até já combinei com as meninas para nos arrumarmos juntas... Estarei lá bem bonita ao seu lado e te apoiando por que estou muito feliz por você Edward!

- E eu feliz por você ir comigo! – um sorriso enorme brotou no rosto de Edward - Você não tem noção como me sinto por você me acompanhar nesta noite tão importante para mim.

- Não faço mais do que eu devo fazer... – Bella tentou controlar as batidas do seu coração - Você é tão maravilhoso comigo...

- E você comigo... – os olhos de Edward flamejaram - Você está mudando a minha vida, Bella...

E esta era a mais pura verdade. Ele estava mudando por causa dela, para ela.

Estava aprendendo a ser paciente e tolerante. Estava contando os minutos para estar com ela apenas pelo prazer da sua companhia, como nunca tinha feito com nenhuma mulher.

Bella estava mexendo com a sua vida, com a sua rotina, fazendo-o passar apenas o tempo necessário na empresa e não com antes, sem período de almoço, sem hora para chegar em casa.

Constrangida com as palavras firmes do marido, Bella voltou a corar e se concentrou em sua comida.

Calados, terminaram de jantar. Edward apenas observava a esposa encantado com seu jeitinho doce e recatado, enquanto Bella, com suas palavras tímidas, queria demonstrar que o que ela mais desejava neste momento era estar com ele.

A cada dia, a cada gesto de Edward ela se tornava mais perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Se ele dizia que ela tinha mudado a vida dele, ele tinha mudado muito mais a dela.

Ela se sentia cada dias mais feliz e segura, conseguindo depois de muito tempo ser ela mesma e por esta razão era muito difícil resistir ao seu turbilhão de sentimentos confusos pelo marido.

Depois da refeição, como de costume, seguiram para o corredor dos seus quartos abraçados, mas desta vez o clima era totalmente diferente.

Era a sedução quem ditava o ritmo nessa noite, um clima de atração se espalhava pelo ar.

Edward parou em frente ao quarto de Bella e sem se conter, deu um beijo na cabeça dela, enterrando o nariz e aspirando seu cheirinho enlouquecedor.

- Sabia que eu amo este seu cheiro? – Edward enterrou ainda mais o nariz no cabelo da esposa – Foi o cheiro que embalou as minhas noites e me fez sonhar com você desde que voltei de Paris... É o cheiro que me traz paz agora... – segurando-a pela cintura e afastou seu rosto do dela - Pena que ele já está sumindo do meu travesseiro.

- Como, Edward? – Bella corou ao ter certeza que suas noites no quarto do marido foram descobertas.

- Senti seu cheiro em meus travesseiros quando cheguei de Paris... – ele estreitou os olhos com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – Acho que você fez uma visita ao meu quarto e além do seu cheiro, deixou também um prendedor de cabelo.

Pela segunda vez na noite, uma declaração de Edward a fez ficar constrangida, então, totalmente sem jeito Bella se apressou em inventar uma desculpa para a sua visita ao quarto do marido.

- Eu dormi em seu quarto nas noites que você viajou... Berna estava em um quarto muito próximo e fiquei com medo dela descobrir que eu não dormia lá... – Bella sorriu tímida, mirando a expressão séria do marido - Me desculpa por ter invadido seu território Edward... – ela voltou a corar, abaixando a cabeça - Ai que vergonha...

Notando-a sem jeito e envergonhada, Edward lhe deu outro beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Não se envergonhe Bella. Eu adorei encontrar esta surpresa ao chegar em casa... – ele falou intenso, mal se contendo de tanta alegria. – Você pode entrar em meu quarto quantas vezes quiser.

- Jura que você não se chateou?

- Me chatear? – acariciou a bochecha corada da esposa - Muito pelo contrário, eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que você se sente tão a vontade na nossa casa, que visitou o meu quarto...

- Assim fico mais tranqüila – aliviada, ela voltou a encará-lo.

Neste momento seus olhos se encontravam e a forma mais pura da felicidade e encantamento que sentiam pelo outro pairou no ar, deixando-os paralisados.

Olhos nos olhos.

Respiração acelerada.

Corações batendo descompassados.

Magia.

- Vamos dormir? –desconcertado com a intensidade dos olhos azuis de Bella nos seus, Edward tentou quebrar o clima e não cair na tentação de tê-la em seus braços.

Sutilmente, ele aproximou-se para beijá-la na bochecha, mas Bella, inesperadamente, se virou.

Decidida em não conter mais seus sentimentos e não deixar Edward fugir, Bella segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

- Não Edward... Hoje vai ser diferente... – murmurou e fechando os olhos colou seus lábios nos dele.

Surpreso, Edward aceitou o beijo e se rendendo, segurou-a pela cintura e colou seus corpos deixando ser guiado pelo momento.

Era um beijo cheio de significados. Um beijo doce, porem cálido, onde eles se permitiram mover seus lábios com calma, sentindo os cheiros, o sabor, as texturas, se entregando as emoções e deixando os sentimentos aflorarem mais e mais.

Era a demonstração do carinho, do cuidado, da admiração que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Eram desejos sendo libertados.

Era a rendição à sentimentos que aos poucos foram despertados.

Entorpecida, Bella acariciou a nuca do marido, mexendo em seu cabelo e deixando seus dedos enroscarem nos fios macios e sedosos. As mãos de Edward subiram da cintura para as costas de Bella, onde pararam e ele fez um carinho.

Terminando o beijo com pequenos selinhos pelo rosto de Bella, Edward a abraçou forte, fazendo-a soltar um riso descontraído.

Edward não cabia de felicidade por estar ganhando a confiança da sua frágil Isabella e precisava verbalizar seus sentimentos.

- Bella, você não sabe como sonhei com este momento... –Edward pegou o rosto de boneca da esposa entre suas mãos - Você me beijando sem medo... – traçou o rostinho perfeito com os dedos – Você me enfeitiça, me deixa louco...

- Eu também sonhei muito com este momento... – ela resolveu abrir seu coração, repetindo o gesto do marido, com os olhos suplicantes – Mas te peço mais uma vez, tenha paciência comigo... Me ajude a superar meus medos...

- Eu vou te ajudar Bella, confie em mim e eu te farei feliz... – confiante, Edward lhe beijou o topo da cabeça – Eu farei de tudo para que você seja a mais feliz das mulheres...

- Eu confio...– os olhos de Bella ardiam de felicidade por estar vivendo este momento - Eu confio em você, Edward...

– E eu sempre te darei motivos para merecer sua confiança – ele se afastou um pouco, pois estava realmente perigoso ficar tão perto de Bella – Mas, vamos dormir, pois nosso dia será agitado amanhã... – beijou a testa da esposa e se virou para seu quarto - Boa noite e durma bem...

- Espera! – Bella segurou o braço do marido.

Ela ainda não queria dizer adeus por aquela noite.

Ela precisava ter certeza que aquilo tudo era real... Ela precisava beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Em um impulso, Bella abraçou o marido o mais forte que pode e voltou a colar seus lábios nos dele, para um beijo urgente, quase desesperado.

- Agora sim... Boa noite Edward. – ela murmurou entre lábios e depois de se soltar, se afastou com o coração batendo cada vez mais forte.

Corada e sorridente Bella entrou em seu quarto gargalhando e sem conseguir conter a sua felicidade, se jogou na cama pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer.

Sorrindo, passou a ponta dos dedos em seus lábios ainda sentindo o doce gosto do marido em sua boca.

Ela tinha beijado Edward...

Ela tinha se entregado às suas vontades e este era um caminho sem volta.

Depois desta noite tudo mudou para ela... Tudo estava mais claro.

Tudo estava mais certo.

Agora não tinha mais como esconder a sua paixão por Edward Cullen.


	17. Uma chance para o amor - parte 1

**Uma chance para o amor - Parte 1**

Edward quase não dormiu a noite toda, revirando em sua cama de tão empolgado por Bella tê-lo beijado de livre e espontânea vontade, aliviando, mesmo que momentaneamente o louco desejo que ele vinha sentindo de tocá-la, de senti-la em seus braços, afagar os seus cabelos, beijar a sua boca... E isto era um alívio já que ele tinha prometido em seus acertos pré nupciais, que não a tocaria sem o seu consentimento e só faria o que ela quisesse, o que ela pedisse...

Enquanto tomava um banho e se trocava para esperar sua linda esposa acordar, Edward pensava que não podia se sentir mais feliz por elafinalmente confiar nele, ao ponto de estar tão a vontade com ele e por esta razão, nesta noite, retribuiria todo o seu esforço com um lindo discurso em sua homenagem na festa da posse.

Ele faria com que ela se sentisse especial e adorada.

Ele declararia, diante de toda a sociedade de Londres os seus sentimentos em relação à sua pequena, pois ela merecia todo carinho do mundo.

Os pensamentos de Edward foram interrompidos quando o alerta de compromissos do seu celular tocou, avisando de um importante e inadiável compromisso na empresa, o qual ele estava totalmente esquecido.

- Meu Deus, tinha me esquecido completamente deste compromisso... – resmungando baixinho, ele passou as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos tentando achar alguma solução para não ter que ir à empresa e ficar com a sua esposa, mas nada lhe ocorreu para livrá-lo do compromisso.

Totalmente frustrado, Edward pegou a sua pasta e seguiu para o corredor, parando em frente a porta do quarto da pessoa com quem sonhou por toda a noite.

Hesitante, Edward parou com a mão na maçaneta e após debater com a sua consciência o certo e o errado, abriu a porta e caminhou devagar pelo quarto.

No centro da grande cama, Bella dormia tranquilamente de bruços e abraçada aos travesseiros.

A boquinha tentadora estava semi-aberta em um biquinho, o cabelo espalhado pelos travesseiros e uma das mãos descansava junto a sua bochecha.

Encantado com a cena, Edward se aproximou ainda mais da cama e entorpecido, passou a mão em seu cabelo e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Era uma pena que ela ainda estivesse dormindo... Ele queria tanto lhe desejar um bom dia e ver o seu sorriso lindo...

Resmungando baixinho, Bella se mexeu na cama e Edward, assustado, se afastou.

Indo até a estante, pegou um pedaço de papel e um lápis e lhe escreveu um pequeno bilhete, deixando-o na mesinha de cabeceira.

Era melhor que ele saísse antes que a esposa acordasse e o encontrasse a observando, mas antes de se retirar, ele deu uma ultima olhada em sua linda esposa adormecida e sussurrou baixinho.

- Durma Bella... Durma para estar bem bonita e descansada nesta noite... Na nossa noite...

Pouco depois, Bella despertou de seu tranqüilo sono e ao se virar preguiçosamente na cama ainda extasiada com os acontecimentos da noite anterior, fixou os olhos em um pequeno papel que se encontrava na mesinha de cabeceira.

- O que é isto? –ela se sentou na cama e pegou o bilhetinho.

_Bella,_

_Tive que resolver alguns problemas inadiáveis na empresa e não pude te esperar hoje._

_Mas saiba que estarei ansioso para te ver... Para estar com você..._

_No final da tarde nos encontramos._

_Edward._

- Edward esteve aqui... – emocionada com a lembrança do marido, Bella sussurrou, colocando o bilhete junto ao peito e fechando os olhos – Ele se importa comigo... Ele realmente se importa comigo...

Este era o incentivo que lhe faltava para que ela deixasse seus problemas para trás e se permitisse ser feliz com ele como tinha sido no dia anterior.

Ela não queria mais se esconder por trás da sua armadura de megera, de mal humorada...

Ela não precisava mais aparentar algo que ela não é.

De agora em diante deixaria as coisas acontecerem naturalmente e o que tiver que acontecer nesta noite, aconteceria por que ela não iria mais esconder seus sentimentos...

Nesta noite Bella se deixaria ser guiada por suas emoções... Por sua vontade de esta com Edward, pois se sentia livre... Feliz... Sem traumas...

Cheia de expectativas e nervosa para a noite, Bella, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã sob o olhar atento e maternal de Berna, decidiu que não iria à aula e sim para o salão de beleza com Rose e Alice, e após ligar para elas, combinaram de se encontrar em um salão perto da casa de sua tia.

Acomodadas confortavelmente em suas poltronas, entre sessões de depilação, manicure e hidratação nos cabelos, elas discutiam animadas os planos para a grande noite.

- Eu ainda acho que você devia aproveitar o momento especial que Edward vai está vivendo hoje e lhe dar um grande presente– Rose agora deitada em uma maca curtindo uma sessão de massagem virou o rosto para a prima e falou casualmente.

- Que presente Rose? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Um presente como pegá-lo de surpresa e partir para o ataque... – ela riu – E arrematar tudo com uma linda noite de amor...

- Rose... – Bella corou com a ousadia da prima- Você sabe que as coisas não são assim tão fáceis e tudo tem seu tempo... Temos que ir devagar...

- Fala sério Bella... Depois da noite em Tenerife não rolou nem um beijinho?

- Fala cunhadinha – Alice se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Rolou ou não uns beijinhos e mãos bobas?

- O que eu faço com vocês duas, suas curiosas? – Incomodada, Bella se remexeu na maca.

- Só conta... Rolou algo que ainda não sabemos? - Alice voltou a falar.

- Vocês são terríveis! – Bella suspirou e querendo guardar somente para ela seu momento lindo da noite anterior, mentiu - Não rolou mais nada...

- Poxa... – Rose suspirou - Mas você vai me contar quando acontecer alguma coisa empolgante entre vocês, não vai?

- Eu também quero saber – Alice a apoiou - E sei que Edward não vai me contar... Então Bella, por favor, não se esqueça de mim.

- Rosalie e Alice... Assim vocês me matam de vergonha – Bella revirou os olhos constrangida com o rumo da conversa.

- Bellinha, você nunca me escondeu nada... – Rose fez uma cara pidona, piscando os cílios – Você vai nos contar, não vai?

- Vou pensar no caso de vocês... – encerrando o assunto, Bella fechou os olhos e se entregou à relaxante massagem que estava recebendo, tentando acalmar seus nervos à flor da pele.

OOOO

Após uma manhã e começo de tarde relaxantes com a prima e a cunhada, Bella estava sentadinha do balanço da varanda, comendo seu lanche enquanto, distraída, tinha seus pensamentos na noite que viria e nas conseqüências que ela poderia trazer para a sua vida.

Ela pensava na possibilidade de viver de agora em diante, se tudo saísse como ela planejava, o casamento dos sonhos com Edward.

Ele poderia ir conquistando, aos poucos, o amor do seu lindo e tentador marido, porque o afeto dele ela tinha certeza que já conquistara e o carinho com que Edward a tratava não a deixava pensar o contrário.

Ela nunca tinha sido tão cuidada e amparada com estava sendo desde que se casou forçada com Edward.

Quem diria que, com aquele começo desastroso, eles poderiam estar vivendo tão harmoniosamente e felizes?

Bella abriu um sorriso bobo com este pensamento.

- Bella? – a voz de Edward ressoou pela casa, tirando Bella dos seus pensamentos.

Após cumprir seus compromissos sem conseguir deixar de pensar na sua linda esposa e na noite maravilhosa que eles teriam, Edward chegou em casa animado.

- Boa noite esposa... – ele apareceu na porta da varanda – O que está fazendo sozinha nesta varanda fria?

- Oi Edward! – o coração de Bella disparou ao vê-lo parado casualmente e sorriso para ela– Estava comendo alguma coisa antes de subir para me trocar... Quer? – ela estendeu um dos sanduíches para ele.

- Quero sim! – Edward sentou ao lado dela e pegou o lanche– Estava mesmo com fome... Almocei cedo hoje – deu uma mordida – Mais uma das suas criações?

- Sim... Pasta de frango, ricota e espinafre. – Bella serviu um copo de refrigerante ao marido – Está bom?

- Sim, está muito bom! – Edward sorriu e pegou outro pedaço.

Enquanto tomavam seus lanches em um silêncio amistoso, Bella observou um pequeno embrulho no colo do marido.

- O que é isto? – ela apontou a caixinha curiosa.

- É um presente para você – Edward estendeu a caixinha de veludo para ela– Algo que tinha mandado fazer a algum tempo e, por coincidência, ficou pronto hoje... Para você usar na nossa festa.

- Um presente? - Bella rapidamente pegou o pacotinho nas mãos do marido e o abriu – Mais jóias Edward? - seus olhos brilham ao ver o delicado colar e a pulseira de ouro branco e diamantes – Não precisava...

- Se você não quiser usar eu entendo... – ele falou hesitante, mas Bella o calou.

- Shiiii... – ela admirou as jóias – É claro que vou usá-las hoje... São lindas!

- Gostou? – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Claro que sim... E quem não gostaria de um presente destes?– se aproximando, Bella abraçou o marido carinhosamente – Você é o melhor marido do mundo, Edward! – extremamente emocionada com mais uma demonstração de carinho do marido e embalada por seus sentimentos, Bella deu um selinho tímido no canto da boca de Edward.

- Não há de que Bella... – Edward, surpreso pela atitude tão espontânea de Bella, afagou suas mãos e sorriu, notando-a corada - Tudo para te ver feliz...

Uma leve tensão pela intensidade de momento passou entre eles e Bella, desconcertada levantou-se do balanço em um pulo.

- Vamos nos trocar, está ficando tarde...

- Vamos sim... Somos os anfitriões e não podemos nos atrasar – Edward também levantou e após pegar a sua mão carinhosamente a conduziu pelas escadas até a porta do seu quarto.

Pela primeira vez desde que aceitou acompanhar Edward na festa da sua posse, Bella estava receosa por sair do espaço confortável que se encontrava desde que se casou e enfrentar um lugar hostil, onde ela seria observada e avaliada.

Coisa que ela não estava mais acostumada a ser.

- Edward... - amedrontada Bella puxou o braço do marido e chamando a atenção dele - Promete que não vai me deixar um só momento esta noite?

- O que foi Bella? – Edward se virou - Está com medo?

Bella apenas assentiu, com uma carinha suplicante.

- Confie em mim – ele abraçou a esposa tentando transmitir toda a proteção que ela merecia - Estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo e esta noite será nossa... Não há o que temer.

- Eu confio... – Bella olhou para Edward e pôde ver em seus olhos a sinceridade.

- Então se troque e fique bem bonita para a nossa noite... .- ele a beijou na testa - Nos vemos mais tarde.

Sorridente, Bella entrou em seu quarto e após tomar um rápido banho e de colocar seu melhor perfume, chamou Berna para ajudá-la em sua preparação para a noite.

Com a valiosa ajuda da governanta, ela prendeu os cabelos em um coque, fez sua maquiagem e escolheu um par de sandálias de tira preta e colocou o longo vestido que tinha escolhido para aquela noite.

- Você está tão linda Bella... - a governanta suspirou, admirada ao final do seu trabalho- Você e seu Edward farão um casal estonteante esta noite...

- Sim, tenho certeza que vamos – Bella abaixou o olhar envoegonhada com o elogio – Mas ainda falta o arremate final, Berna... - foi até a sua estante e pegou a caixinha de veludo. - As jóias...

- São lindas, Bella... E combinam perfeitamente com o vestido. – Berna olhou as peças encantada e tirando a delicada pulseira da caixa, fechou-a no pulso de Bella.

- Foi Edward quem me deu... – ela deu um sorrisinho tímido mirando a expressão doce que a governanta fazia. – Ele pediu para o joalheiro fazer para mim...

- Seu Edward tem muito bom gosto... – Berna sorriu, agora abotoando o colar em volta do pescoço da patroa – E ele te ama demais, Bella!

- E me mima demais também... – Bella piscou o olho para Berna, sorrindo – Com tantos presentes ficarei mal acostumada...

- É a maneira dele de demonstrar o quanto gosta de você... – Berna voltou a suspirar – Eu o conheço muito bem e sei que ele só presenteia quem é importante para ele... E jóias, só quem recebe é Dona Esme e a menina Alice.

Se virando para o espelho para se olhar, Bella pensou nas palavras de Berna.

Seria possível que Edward a achasse tão importante quanto a sua mãe e a sua irmã?

Sim... Havia uma grande possibilidade e isto enchia seu coração de felicidade.

-Bella, você ainda precisa de alguma ajuda? – Berna interrompeu os pensamentos de patroa – Por que se não precisar já estou indo...

- Pode ir sim Berna. – Bella a abraçou grata pela ajuda – Obrigada por tudo...

- Estou de folga pelo final de semana, mas já sabe, se precisar de algo pode me ligar. – a senhora caminhou até a porta e a abriu – Aproveite a festa e se divirta! Você merece.

- Vou me divertir Berna... Deixa comigo – Bella acenou para a sua adorada ajudante e se voltou para seu quarto, quando um barulho de porta batendo atingiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-a estremecer.

Caminhando pelo corredor estava Edward, com os punhos da camisa abertos, o casaco do seu smoking e a gravata, pendurados no braço e uma caixinha nas mãos.

- Bella, será que pode me ajudar? - Edward parou de falar quando seus olhos se fixaram na linda mulher à sua frente.

A clássica beleza da sua esposa esta noite estava ressaltada num vestido tomara-que-caia azul escuro, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque displicente, os lábios em um batom coral, os olhos azuis marcados e expressivos... E seu reluzente presente no pulso e pescoço.

Seria realmente difícil se conter diante de tanta beleza.

- Você está linda! – murmurou deslumbrado fitando-a de cima à baixo. –Você sempre foi linda, mas hoje está de tirar o fôlego Bella... – continuou sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

Bella abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e corando com os elogios do seu marido.

- Obrigada Edward... Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Será que poderia me ajudar com os botões e a gravata?

- Claro... Venha aqui. – Bella pegou os objetos nas mãos do marido e os colocou na cama

- Você sabe arrumar gravata-borboleta? – Edward se aproximou da esposa com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Claro que sei Edward! – Bella fez um biquinho, se sentindo ofendida - E quem você acha que arrumava as de Charlie?

- Era você? – ele estreitou os olhos e um leve sorriso.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – ela revirou os olhos e pegando a gola da camisa, puxou Edward para mais perto – Agora fica quietinho enquanto eu faço o meu trabalho.

Assim que se aproximou do marido, Bella sentiu o maravilhoso perfume que ele usava e olhando fixamente para a gravata em poucos segundos a arrumou em volta do pescoço de Edward.

- Agora só faltam os punhos – falou e Edward estendeu os braços, soltando um riso.

Bella, com habilidade, fechou os botões e arrematou os punhos com as delicadas abotoaduras que estavam sobre a sua cama.

- Está pronto! – ela ajeitou o casaco do smoking e levantou o olhar, encontrando Edward com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Olhando-o atentamente pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela não pode deixar de notar como o marido estava elegante no smoking escolhido e os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados.

E Berna tinha razão. Eles faziam um casal estonteante e harmonioso.

Um casal perfeito!

- Obrigado Bella... –Edward se virou para o espelho e abriu o sorriso- Agora estou digno da sua beleza nesta noite...

- Bobo... – descontraída, Bella deu um tapinha no braço do marido.

- Linda... – Sem que Bella esperasse, Edward a pegou pela cintura e encostou o nariz em seu pescoço sentindo o seu perfume: jasmim, ele tinha certeza.

Surpreendida, Bella só faltou derreter de tanta emoção nos braços fortes do marido e em um gesto de carinho, passou os dedos suavemente em sua nuca.

Afastando-a um pouco, Edward riu e lhe deu um beijo no cantinho da boca.

- Pronta para enfrentar as feras? –murmurou e colocando a esposa de frente para ele, lhe estendeu a mão.

- Pronta sim! - Bella pegou a mão forte de Edward sem vacilar.

Ela estava preparada para tudo o que pudesse acontecer nesta noite.

Estava confiante de que tudo daria certo, pois teria Edward ao seu lado e só a sua presença já era motivo suficiente para que enfrentasse o mundo destemida.

Nada abalaria a sua confiança.

Nem os fotógrafos e os jornalistas com as suas perguntas desconcertantes.

Nem acionistas com seus olhares indiscretos e acusatórios.

Nada, nem ninguém atrapalharia a felicidade sem tamanho que sentia esta noite.

A felicidade de estar com Edward.

O seu marido.

O seu inegável amor.


	18. Uma chance para o amor - Parte 2

**Uma chance para o amor - Parte 2**

Os flashs começaram a pipocar assim que Edward saltou do carro e com um orgulhoso sorriso estendeu a mão para que a sua jovem esposa o acompanhasse.

Assustada com a quantidade de jornalistas presentes na festa, Bella fez uma carinha de medo.

- Estou com você. – Edward sussurrou ao ler a expressão da esposa. – Você está segura.

- Eu sei... – ela abriu um sorriso, segurando na mão forte do marido - E é por isto que estou aqui.

Nesta noite, Bella se sentia a verdadeira senhora Cullen e estava muito feliz com isto.

Confiante, Bella levantou do banco e entrelaçou seu braço no de Edward, para que entrassem no salão lotado com sorrisos radiantes e chamando a atenção dos fotógrafos, que disparavam flashs sem parar.

Depois de poucos passos, pararam para cumprimentar alguns convidados, atraindo olhares tortos, muitos cochichos e sorrisos falsos.

Era certeza que alem da admiração de alguns, o lindo casal também despertava muita inveja e cobiça.

- Nunca, nem mesmo nas festas de Charlie, vi um evento tão cheio e que tivesse atraído tanta mídia. – impressionada com a imponência do evento, Bella cochichou no ouvido do marido enquanto seguiam para o grande salão, abraçados.

- Este é um evento muito importante, Bella... – ele falou presunçoso - E a muito esperado... A muito tempo que se fala da minha posse no conselho da empresa.

- Já deu para notar... – ela apertou a mão de Edward - Estou orgulhosa de você, meu marido...

- E eu, devo confessar, com um pouco de ciúmes de você, minha linda esposa... – Edward disparou, fazendo uma careta para os olhares que Bella atraía esta noite.

- Ciúmes? – Bella virou o rosto para ele curiosa com a colocação do marido - Por que?

- Você está tão linda esta noite que vejo muitos olhares de cobiça e não gosto disto... – ele soltou a delicada mão de Bella e passando o braço por sua cintura, lhe deu um beijo na cabeça – Não gosto e sinto ciúmes mesmo...

- Pare de brincadeira, Edward. – ela deu um risinho nervoso.

Na cabeça de Bella era inconcebível que Edward tivesse ciúmes seus.

- Não estou brincando, Bella... – Edward fez uma cara séria, parando de andar – Realmente não estou gostando dos olhares desejosos em minha linda esposa...

- Edward! – Bella corou, se virando para ele – Para com isto... Você está me deixando constrangida.

Descontraído, Edward alisou a bochecha de Bella e lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz, fazendo com que ela corasse ainda mais.

- Se for para te ver assim mais linda, vou te envergonhar mais vezes... Você fica tentadora corada e com esta carinha tímida...

Ainda mais envergonhada com os galanteios do marido Bella apenas riu e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro recebendo um afago no cabelo.

- Edward... Isabella - a voz de Bill Moore soou imponente interrompendo o momento deles.

- Não acredito... - Edward, fazendo uma cara feia e apertou Bella ainda mais em seu abraço. – Boa noite Sr. Moore.

- Boa noite Edward... Isabella - o advogado sorriu sarcástico – É bom ver que, aparentemente, vocês dois estão se dando muito bem e que formam um casal harmonioso e feliz.

Notando o tom de provocação do velho advogado, Edward o olhou em desafio.

Nada atrapalharia a linda noite que ele tinha planejado muito menos Bill Moore.

- Realmente, estamos muito felizes em nosso casamento, não é minha pequena? – beijou carinhosamente a cabeça de Bella.

- É sim meu amor... – ela deu um sorriso sem graça, ficando ainda mais tensa.

– Devidas as circunstâncias desta união, ouvir isto me deixa satisfeito, não tenham dúvidas... – o senhor os observou mais um pouco com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto – Mas não vou atrapalhar mais a noite de vocês. – deu um tapinha nas costas de Edward e beijou a mão de Bella saindo em seguida - Aproveitem a festa, vocês merecem.

- Velho inconveniente – Edward murmurou enquanto dava um beijinho no topo da cabeça da esposa.

- Esquece ele Edward – Bella suspirou - Vamos curtir a sua noite.

Ainda abraçados, andaram mais um pouco pela festa e cumprimentaram mais algumas pessoas, até que a chefe do cerimonial chamou Edward para que dessem inicio à sua cerimônia de posse.

- Vou ter que ir...– ele conduziu Bella até a mesa onde estavam os principais da empresa e a colocou sentada. - Você me espera aqui?

- Te espero... - ela falou com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Já volto para você... – encostou os lábios de leve nos de Bella e saiu.

Após subir no pequeno palco logo à frente do salão, Edward chamou a atenção dos presentes, que deixaram as conversas de lado para ouvi-lo.

- Boa noite a todos. – ele correu os olhos pelo salão encontrando muitos rostos conhecidos – Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que é uma honra tê-los comigo nesta noite tão especial. Como vocês sabem, hoje estou realizando mais um dos meus sonhos e estou me tornando presidente da empresa que dediquei os últimos cinco anos da minha vida e da qual eu muito aposto.

Bella olhou para Edward que, com um brilho genuíno no olhar discursava, e sorriu orgulhosa.

Ela estava radiante em poder compartilhar este momento com ele.

- Gostaria de agradecer a cada funcionário da Diamond Mineração pela acolhida, a cada acionista pelas lições valiosas que aprendi nestes anos de convivência, a meus amigos e familiares, a minha mãe Esme e a minha irmã Alice pelo apoio incondicional e por todo amor que elas sempre dedicaram a mim, mesmo à distância.

Alice, sentada à mesa com os primos de Bella, acenou com a cabeça e sorriu orgulhosa.

- Tenho também que agradecer ao meu sócio Charlie Swan, que infelizmente não está mais entre nós, por ter me dado a oportunidade de aprender muito sobre administração com ele e principalmente por me deixar conhecer a minha doce Isabella.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Bella, ele deixou a emoção tomar conta das suas palavras e seus sentimentos aflorarem.

Ele daria a ela a homenagem que merecia por aceitado tão serenamente a se casar com ele e com isto ter transformado as suas vidas em uma doce e feliz aventura.

- Desde que conheci Bella, eu descobri o verdadeiro significado da compreensão, do companheirismo, da cumplicidade... Com ela aprendi que posso ser eu mesmo... Que as coisas podem até começar de uma maneira errada, mas que com um pouco de compreensão e de amor as diferenças podem ser superadas e a felicidade pode nos arrebatar de uma maneira definitiva.

Atenta a cada palavra dita, Bella sorriu, fazendo com que Edward piscasse o olho para ela.

- E por esta razão, dedico esta minha conquista, principalmente à minha esposa, à minha companheira, à minha pequena... – ele sorriu satisfeito ao se dar conta do poder das suas palavras - À minha Bella.

Palmas explodiram por todos os cantos enquanto Edward assinava o documento que lhe dava plenos poderes na sua empresa.

Edward estava muito feliz em se tornar presidente da empresa, mas a importância daquela noite não estava mais nesta sua grande conquista e sim na sua linda esposa que sorria feliz para ele.

Edward desceu do palco e logo encontrou Bella, que de pé e muito emocionada, se jogou em seus braços, fazendo com que os flashs disparassem outra vez.

- Foi lindo o seu discurso – ela falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pois não esperava que Edward, afinal, dedicasse a ela a sua maior conquista.

- Gostou minha esposa? – ele lhe deu um selinho carinhoso e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Sim! – seus olhos brilharam – Gostei muito! Obrigada Edward...

- Foi de coração... – ele pegou as mãos delicadas entre as suas. – E a mais pura verdade, acredite em mim...

Bella não respondeu, mas lhe lançou um sorriso.

Ela acreditava em cada palavra de seu marido, pois agora sabia que ele era capaz de gostar mesmo dela.

Passada a emoção inicial, receberam os cumprimentos dos presentes à sua mesa e logo os homens engataram uma animada conversa sobre negócios, enquanto as mulheres falavam sobre os afazeres domésticos e filhos, deixando Bella um pouco deslocada.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas nas de Edward, Bella estava tão distraída olhando os amigos e primos conversarem na mesa ao lado, que não notou quando ele aproximou os lábios do seu ouvido para falar baixinho.

- Noto que a minha esposa está um pouco entediada – ele soltou uma lufada quente - Quer ficar um pouco com seus amigos?

- Eu posso? – sorriu com a possibilidade de um pouco de diversão enquanto o marido conversava – Não vai ficar indelicado se eu me ausentar?

- Claro que não Bella... Indelicado é você ficar tão deslocada. – ele a beijou na bochecha – Mas a sua ausência tem uma condição...

- E qual seria? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Você vai ter que descobrir o que Alice faz pendurada no pescoço de Jasper – ele a provocou, apontando para a irmã que dançava e trocava beijos com Jasper na pista de dança.

- Edward... – Bella o repreendeu pela indiscrição, levantando da cadeira. - Deixa sua irmã ser feliz...

- Eu vou deixar... - ele a puxou pelo braço e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios – Mas estou curioso...

Revirando os olhos Bella sapecou uma beijoca na bochecha de Edward e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Disto eu sei, irmão super protetor... – e saiu saltitante em direção à mesa dos seus amigos.

Animada, Bella conversou muito com a prima e amigos, até que todos se dispersaram. Alguns para a pista de dança, alguns para o bar, deixando que ela ficasse sozinha com Rosalie, que tinha uma expressão interrogatória no rosto.

Agora, Bella não escaparia do mundo de perguntas que a prima tinha para ela.

- Que discurso foi aquele que Edward fez para você, Bella? – Rose perguntou animada assim que a ultima pessoa se levantou – E eu também notei que vocês então com um brilho diferente no olhar esta noite... – estreitou os olhos e se aproximou dela - O que aconteceu que você não me contou?

- Não aconteceu nada, Rose... Acho que é apenas a nossa felicidade que não pode ser mais contida. – Bella desviou o olhar para o marido e sorriu. – Eu não quero mais esperar... Quero ficar com Edward... Não posso mais esconder o que sinto por ele...

- Então aproveita Bella... – Rose abriu um sorriso satisfeito pelas palavras firmes que ela estava ouvindo - Se dê uma chance e tente ser feliz. Se permita a ser levada pelas suas vontades... Curta com o seu marido o clima que vocês construíram... – ela se virou para a mesa onde Edward estava sentado - Veja como ele te olha com carinho, com devoção...

Bella desviou os olhos para a mesa onde estava seu marido e encontrou Edward a observando hipnotizado e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Seus olhares se cruzam e eles, juntos sorriram timidamente, dando força para que Bella tomasse uma decisão.

- Eu vou Rose... – ela se virou para a prima - Eu vou aproveitar...

- É assim que se fala! – a loira sorriu satisfeita.

Bella ainda acompanhou com os olhos Edward levantar da mesa, sair em direção ao palco onde uma pequena banda se apresentava, para depois de um tempo se juntar a ela.

- Boa noite senhorita Hale – ele falou calmo – A senhorita me daria licença para que eu leve a minha esposa para dançar um pouco?

- Claro que sim Edward... – Rose piscou para ele – Vá dançar com o seu marido Bellinha.

- Então nos falamos depois Rose - Bella levantou-se da cadeira e se juntou a Edward, que segurando em sua mão, conduziu-a ao salão onde muitos casais dançavam ao som de uma musica lenta.

- Estava louco para dançar com você, Bella... – Edward levou a mão de Bella até os lábios e depositou um beijo, fazendo-a sorrir.

Assim que Edward pegou a esposa pela cintura e eles deram os primeiros passos, ainda um pouco desajeitados e tímidos pela proximidade, alguns flashs foram disparados.

- Será que estes jornalistas não se cansam de nos fotografar? – Bella perguntou incomodada com as luzes que quase a cegavam a todo o momento.

- Não se esqueça que somos os anfitriões da noite, e este é o preço que devemos pagar. – Edward respondeu. – Mas finja que eles não estão aqui e dance comigo...

Bella acatou o pedido, mantendo suas mãos no ombro largo de Edward enquanto ele encostou sua testa na dela fazendo com que seus narizes roçassem, enquanto rodopiavam suavemente ao som da musica.

De repente sem conseguir resistir ao marido, Bella fechou os olhos e soltando suas mãos do ombro, enlaçou o pescoço macio de Edward e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo todo o calor que aquele contato lhe proporcionava.

Embriagado pelo cheiro do cabelo da esposa, Edward a puxou para mais perto e moldou seu corpo no dela, diminuindo seus passos apenas para um leve balanço.

- Bella... - a encarou tonto de emoção.

Os olhos de Bella queimavam nos dele e o clima de paixão e sedução já estava instalado.

- Edward, o que foi? - ela perguntou ao notar o sorriso bobo que ele tinha nos lábios.

- Já lhe disse como está estonteante essa noite, Sra. Cullen? – Edward voltou a encostar o nariz no pescoço da esposa, aspirando do seu perfume.

O coração de Bella disparou ao ouvir seu nome de casada dito tão sensualmente pelo marido pela primeira vez.

- Acho que sim... Mas foi bom ouvir outra vez - respondeu, tentando disfarçar as batidas erráticas do coração. - O senhor também está muito bonito, Sr. Cullen...

- É verdade? – Edward parou por um momento, fitando a esposa - Você me acha bonito Bella?

- Claro que sim... – ela brincou, mexendo em sua gravata e piscando o olho - Você sabe que é irresistível.

- Irresistível? – faz uma carinha maliciosa, um meio sorriso sexy. – Ganhei a minha noite com este elogio, linda esposa. Não quero mesmo que você resista ao meu charme...

- Quanta modéstia Edward... – rindo, Bella voltou a repousar a cabeça no peito largo dele recomeçando a dançar ao som da banda.

Felizes, eles rodopiaram pelo salão até que a banda fez uma pausa e a cantora anunciou que a próxima música era dedicada aos anfitriões daquela linda festa.

Quando os primeiros acordes de 'All I ask of you' soaram, Edward, pegando a mão da esposa a levou para um canto mais reservado do salão.

- Eu pedi para que tocassem em sua homenagem... – ele sussurrou, encostando os lábios no ouvido de uma Bella sem reação - Apenas ouça e se deixe levar... Deixe seus sentimentos fluírem... – recomeçou a dança, enquanto recitava alguns versos da musica bem baixinho.

_"__Deixe-me ser seu abrigo. Deixe-me ser sua luz. __Você está a salvo, ninguém lhe achará, seus medos ficaram para trás..." _

Vulnerável.

Era assim que Bella se sentia ao ouvir a voz rouca e sensual de Edward em seu ouvido.

Fechando os olhos e se entregando à suas emoções, Bella passou as mãos suavemente pelas costas de Edward.

_"__Então diga que partilhará comigo, um amor, uma vida. Permita-me tirá-la desta solidão..."_

Tem algo diferente acontecendo com Edward e ele não podia mais negar, pois um mar de sentimentos o invadiu deixando-o quase louco.

Desejo, fascinação e algo que, se não era amor, era muito parecido, era o que ele sentia pela linda menina-mulher a sua frente.

Era tudo muito intenso, profundo e quase irracional.

Eram sentimentos que o faziam quase perder o fôlego e seu corpo queimar como se estivesse em brasa.

Entorpecido, Edward beijou o queixo da sua linda Bella.

_ "__Compartilhe comigo cada dia, cada noite, cada manhã... Diga que você sente-se do jeito como eu me sinto. Isso é tudo que eu peço a você..." _

Mãos tremendo. Borboletas nos estômago. Coração disparado. Lágrimas nos olhos.

Estas eram as reações que Edward despertava em Bella.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro largo de Edward.

_"__Em qualquer lugar que você for, deixe-me ir também... Me ame. Isso é tudo que eu peço a você."_

Extasiado, Edward pousou seus lábios no pescoço alvo de Bella e sussurrou contra a sua pele.

- Bella... Me deixe cuidar de você... Fazer a sua vida melhor, mais feliz... Me deixa tentar apagar seus traumas, seu passado...

Sem nada falar, ela apenas deixou que lágrimas de emoção corressem por seu rosto, olhando para o marido encantada.

Ela mal podia acreditar em todas as lindas palavras ditas por Edward nesta noite.

- Hoje eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo – declarou, colocando as mãos frias no rosto dele – Eu estou feliz em estar com você... Muito feliz...

- E eu sou o mais realizado homem... - abraçou-a com mais força – Eu vou te fazer feliz Bella... Eu te prometo.

Tonto de emoção, ele deslizou os lábios úmidos beijando cada pedacinho do rosto perfeito de Bella, até mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

Invadida por um mar de sensações, Bella passou as mãos do rosto para a nuca de Edward, fazendo um carinho em seu pescoço.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou em um fio de voz, mas ele não respondeu, pois estava muito ocupado beijando-a com devoção no pescoço e no ombro...

Ele não queria e nem podia mais conter seus instintos... Precisava beijá-la outra vez e voltar a sentir tudo o que havia sentido na noite anterior, então, decido, refez o caminho de beijos até capturar os lábios trêmulos da sua doce esposa.

No mesmo instante que a boca quente e macia de Edward encontrou a de Bella, todos seus medos e dúvidas desapareceram. Se entregando a seus sentimentos, ela se permitiu ser beijada e tocada pelo homem que amava.

Já não importava que eles estavam no meio de uma multidão, e muito menos que todos os observassem.

Tudo o que importava para Bella era estar nos braços de Edward sem medos, sem reservas.

E ela estava!

Com um suspiro ansioso, ela entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que o marido explorasse sua boca com a língua ávida pelo contato. Os dois se beijam como se fosse a primeira vez, totalmente entregues a seus desejos e esquecendo-se do mundo, entre beijos profundos e mordidinhas nos lábios enquanto tomavam ar.

Aproveitando a entrega da sua doce Bella, Edward, por um momento, deixou-se ser levado pelo prazer de senti-la tão próxima explorando suas costas e as curvas delicadas da cintura, até que, tentando manter a racionalidade quase esquecida, se afastou assustado com as reações do seu corpo.

- Oh, Bella! - ele gemeu - Você tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo?

- Não mesmo... O que estou fazendo? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Você está me deixando louco... Louco por você...

- É mesmo? - perguntou, mordendo os lábios em um ato inconsciente.

- É sim... – soltou uma mão da cintura para tocar o nariz dela - Minha esposa linda e provocante.

Dando uma gostosa gargalhada, Bella puxou Edward para um selinho.

- Eu não estou te provocando...

- Não está? – ele a abraçou ainda mais forte – Está sim, minha provocadora linda... – deslizou os lábios pelo macio ombro - Está fazendo estas carinhas... – subiu para o pescoço - Falando deste jeito manhoso... – passou para a orelha - Mordendo os lábios... – finalmente pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e mirou os lindos olhos azuis e brilhantes- Mas aqui não é o lugar ideal para discutirmos estas coisas...

- E onde seria então? – arrepiada, Bella falou em um fio de voz.

- Esta é uma pergunta muito, muito perigosa...

- Hmm, eu gosto do perigo... – ela encostou a testa na dele e sorriu travessa.

- Bella... - ele não terminou de falar, pois sua pequena esposa puxou seu rosto e voltou a beijá-lo com paixão.

Desta vez as mãos fortes de Edward acariciavam não só as costas e a cintura, mas haviam descido para os quadris, encaixando seus corpos e fazendo-a sentir todo o poder que ela exercia sobre o seu corpo.

A viagem que Edward fazia com as mãos pelo pequeno corpo de Bella quase a fez perder os sentidos. Ela ondulava o corpo no dele, agarrando seu cabelo, se entregando.

Não era mais desejo que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Era algo puro, primitivo.

Era necessidade... Como eles necessitavam de ar para respirar.

Os movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais sensuais e os corpos, que estavam cada vez mais colados, já davam sinais de que não iriam agüentar por mais tempo.

Eles precisavam sair daquele salão de dança o mais rápido possível.

-Bella...– Edward arfou encerrando o beijo - É melhor voltarmos para a mesa... Temos que dar um pouco de atenção a nossos convidados.

- É melhor...– ainda um pouco perdida, ela corou ao olhar em volta e notar os muitos olhares que eles atraiam– Já dançamos demais.

Ele olhou em direção à mesa em que estavam antes e viu os muitos homens ainda discutindo animadamente, mas não tinha mais clima para falar de negócios e a única coisa que queria era não desgrudar mais da esposa naquela noite.

- E você quer mesmo voltar? – ele apontou a mesa onde eles estavam antes – Por que tive outra idéia...

- Para ser sincera não – ela riu ao ver as caras entediadas das esposas ao acompanharem a conversa dos maridos – Qual é a sua sugestão?

- Eu pensei em fugirmos daqui... – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela - O que acha?

- Eu acho ótimo... – ela riu, agarrando o pescoço do marido - Vamos nos despedir e voltar para a paz da nossa casa.

- Agora mesmo! – ele segurou Bella pela cintura e saiu em direção às mesas.

Após inventarem algumas desculpas para a partida repentina e de se despedirem, o jovem casal não demorou muito a sair da festa.

Enquanto seguia para casa com um Edward calado e concentrado na direção do carro, Bella se perdeu em pensamentos, admirando o céu claro e estrelado, o que tornava a noite ainda mais romântica e especial.

Como Edward estava disposto a cumprir a promessa e não tocar a sua linda esposa enquanto não lhe fosse pedido, cabia unicamente a Bella demonstrar as suas vontades e assumir o comando da situação.

Os momentos vividos a poucos instantes deram a ela a confiança necessária para que pudesse deixar seus medos de lado e se entregasse ao marido de corpo, alma e coração.

E isto era o certo a fazer.

Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles nestes últimos dois dias, Bella não via sentido em parar.

Ela queria mais, muito mais desta noite mágica que estava vivendo.

Ela desejava sentir o contato de seu corpo no de Edward sem restrições.

Queria consumir o fogo da paixão que sentia e deixar que ele a amasse da maneira que sempre desejou.

O queria por completo e principalmente, queria se tornar a mulher dele.

Unicamente dele.

Assim como Bella, Edward estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha sido bastante ousado durante a festa, se entregando aos seus desejos, mas ao seguir para casa somente com a sua linda esposa, uma grande questão surgiu em sua mente... Como conseguir resistir a ela e conseguir manter a promessa feita na noite do seu casamento, quando ela parecia tão disposta quanto ele a se entregar a suas necessidades e viver uma tórrida noite de amor?

Afastando os maus pensamentos, ele desviou o olhar da rua por um momento e mirou sua pensativa esposa, passando carinhosamente a mão delicadamente na sua bochecha rosada, fazendo com que ela sorrisse tímida.

Nesta noite, havia um magnetismo especial entre eles, que os atraía cada vez mais.

Não era preciso palavras para expressar o que eles sentiam. Eles se comunicavam apenas com gestos e olhares.

Assim que Edward parou o carro na garagem do edifício em que moravam, Bella, esquecendo a timidez, começou seu ritual de sedução e conquista, soltando o cabelo, colocando-o de lado e expondo a sua nuca para Edward, que respirava profundamente enquanto observava os movimentos lentos e sensuais que ela fazia.

Iressistível...

Bella estava totalmente irresistível e uma grande tentação para ele.

- Nossa noite foi incrível! – tentando se manter firme ele falou em um tom baixo, mas seus olhos se encontraram e um clima de paixão os envolveu.

Olhos ardendo. Corações disparados. Tensão no ar.

Edward apertou as mãos com firmeza no volante do carro.

Ele não podia vacilar.

Tinha que continuar a se conter, ou então todo o esforço que vinha fazendo para não perder a cabeça e tomá-la de uma vez por todas estaria perdido.

- É... A nossa noite foi incrível... – respondeu ela e se aproximando perigosamente dele, acariciou seus cabelos e sussurrou sedutora - E você sabe do melhor? – riu baixinho – Se você também quiser, ela não precisa terminar agora...


	19. Rendidos

**Rendidos**

Sem responder à proposta da esposa, Edward respirou fundo e saiu do carro rapidamente sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Ele estava querendo fugir não só dela e das suas provocações, mas principalmente dele e de todos os sentimentos loucos que o arrebataram naquela festa.

Se ele continuasse junto aquela provocadorazinha linda, ele não responderia mais por seus atos.

Ainda sentada no banco do carona do carro, Bella assistiu Edward andar até o elevador, com sorrisinho de vitória nos lábios.

O seu plano de seduzi-lo estava dando certo e agora para arrematá-lo, era só deixar claro que ela o queria muito e com isto, fazer com que ele deixasse para trás as suas promessas e se sentisse livre para seguir os seus desejos, nem que fosse apenas por aquela noite.

Mesmo ainda tendo plena certeza que Edward não a amava, ela iria se entregar a ele e consumaria o seu casamento.

E daquela noite não passava!

- Você não vem, Bella? – Edward perguntou quando à porta do elevador, notou que a esposa ainda estava parada, dentro do carro.

Decidida a tomar as rédeas da situação e fazer valer as suas vontades, Bella o seguiu até o elevador e parou em sua frente, ainda ostentando o seu sorriso vitorioso.

Enquanto se encaravam em uma analise muda, Bella se aproximava cada vez mais de Edward e do destino que ela havia escolhido.

E este era um caminho sem volta.

Bella começou a se aproximar dele parecendo flutuar e olhando em seus olhos, colocou as mãos em seu peito largo, brincando com os botões do seu casaco primeiro, depois desabotoando-o, afrouxando a gravata do seu pescoço, correndo a mão em sua nuca, tentando-o, enlouquecendo-o.

Hipnotizado pelo azul dos olhos de Bella nos seus, Edward apenas observava as suas ações, sem esboçar nenhuma vontade de afastá-la.

Ela estava lhe tirando o juízo.

Os andares piscavam no painel do elevador um após o outro enquanto eles estavam perdidos em seu ritual de sedução e assim que a porta se abriu no andar do seu apartamento, em mais uma tentativa desesperada convencer Edward do que queria, Bella se jogou nos seus braços fortes, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e capturando seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

Enlouquecido com a ousadia da sua pequena e deixando sua racionalidade de lado, Edward nem tentou resistir e assim pegou a esposa no colo e fez com que ela passasse as pernas por sua cintura e se moldasse ao seu corpo, enquanto ele abria a porta de casa com certa dificuldade e adentrava a grande sala.

Jogando-a contra a parede, ele passou a beijá-la nos ombros, pescoço e orelha, enquanto esmagava seu corpo no dela, recebendo como resposta pequenos gemidos e alguns puxões em seu cabelo.

Por um momento, levado pelo grande desejo que sentia por aquela pequena tentação, Edward se permitiu viver o que tinha vontade beijando-a e acariciando-a sem pudores, mas pouco depois, se dando conta de que estava no limite de perder sua razão de uma vez por todas, ele se afastou e virou-se de costas para Bella, sem ao menos olhá-la.

Ele não deixaria seu o lado menos nobre vencer a difícil batalha do certo e do errado, pois definitivamente, sucumbir aos seus mais primitivos desejos era o que ele menos queria naquele momento.

Ele tinha prometido que não tocaria em Bella sem seu consentimento e iria cumprir esta promessa, pois gostava demais dela para vê-la se afastar outra vez ou magoar seus sentimentos por causa de um ato instintivo.

Ele não queria fazer algo de que se arrependesse depois, então reunindo todas as suas forças, se virou para a esposa e apertando os olhos, falou com firmeza.

- Bella vá para seu quarto, por favor...

- Como? – perguntou Bella, que atônita assistia toda a batalha que o marido travava contra ele mesmo quase sem entender o que se passava.

- Vá para seu quarto antes que eu faça algo que não devo.

- Não! - ela aproximou-se, prendendo suas mãos na camisa do marido, e puxando-o para mais perto – Eu não vou a lugar algum que não seja com você.

- Não brinque comigo, Bella. – ele balançou a cabeça, tentando se manter firme em seu propósito.

- Não estou brincando e vou te mostrar isto agora!

Bella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e movimentando-se sensualmente contra o corpo másculo colado ao seu, tentou convencer Edward dos seus desejos.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo? – ele a afastou um pouco - Por acaso tem idéia no que isso pode acabar?

- Tenho sim e é isto o que eu quero... – Bella murmurou, espalmando as mãos no peito largo e encostando-o na parede.

- Você está brincando com fogo, Bella...

- Eu sei disto e não tenho medo de me queimar. – respondeu, laçando seus braços na cintura de do marido e distribuído beijos por todo rosto e pescoço, sentindo-o estremecer.

- Você me quer Bella? – Edward inverteu suas posições, prendendo-a contra a parede e apoiando-se com as duas mãos - Por favor, preciso ouvir você dizer isso... – pediu em um tom aflito - O nosso acordo... Só se você me pedir...

Fixando seus olhos nos de Bella, Edward buscava ouvir dela as palavras que o libertaria das promessas feitas.

Ele precisava apenas de algumas palavras de aceitação.

- Sim... - a voz dela era baixa e pausada - Eu te quero Edward Cullen e estou te pedindo... Não tem mais acordo... Eu quero ser a sua mulher... Me faça sua... – ela falava aos arquejos, tentando convencê-lo a qualquer custo das suas vontades.

Afastando seu corpo do de Bella, mas ainda tendo-a presa entre seus braços, Edward abaixou a cabeça e de soslaio lançou para a esposa um olhar que era um misto de desejo e desespero.

Resistir àquela coisinha tentadora que estava à sua frente estava se tornando uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

- Por favor? – ela voltou a falar, tocando de leve em seu queixo e fazendo com que ele a encarasse – Nós não estamos fazendo nada errado...

Pedido na imensidão azul do olhar de Bella, Edward suspirou pesadamente se rendendo às suas vontades.

Se ela o queria, ele não iria mais resistir.

- Eu te quero tanto que estou quase ficando louco - sussurrou perdido - Eu não posso mais me conter...

- Não se contenha então... Eu quero você... Eu estou aqui com você – com um sorriso leve, Bella pegou a mão do marido e a encostou em seu peito, fazendo com que ele sentisse seu coração batendo disparado - É isto que o meu coração está mandando fazer... É o certo a fazer... E é o que eu mais quero.

Seu maior desejo naquele momento era acreditar que Bella o amava e que eles poderiam ser felizes, nem que fosse apenas por aquela noite, então, colocando de lado os medos e as incertezas, Edward pegou a sua pequena esposa entre os braços e a encarando, falou baixinho.

- Eu esperei tanto por este momento, Bella... – imprensando-a contra a parede, voltou a beijá-la de modo terno, doce e apaixonado.

Todos os sentimentos que ele havia reprimido durante todos estes meses de casados explodiam num êxtase incontrolável.

Nada do que já sentira antes por qualquer outra mulher podia ser comparado ao que estava experimentando naquele momento com Bella.

Estas eram sensações totalmente desconhecidas para ele.

Bella entreabriu os lábios e procurando os dele sedenta, se embriagou com o gosto doce de Edward quando suas línguas se enroscaram enlouquecedoramente, revelando toda a paixão incontida que sentiam.

Toda a sua persistência tinha rendido frutos e agora ela estava nos braços de Edward, prestes a viver um dos momentos mais especiais da sua vida.

Aos poucos, o mundo ao redor deles foi perdendo o sentido e o lindo casal foi transportado para um tempo somente deles. Um lugar onde não existiam preocupações e a única coisa que importava eram as juras silenciosas que trocavam a cada beijo, a cada toque.

Os provocantes beijos de Edward, que agora seguiam por todo o rosto e pescoço enquanto ele deslizava as mãos quentes e habilidosas por suas costas e quadris, fazendo-a sentir um prazer indescritível.

Gemendo baixinho Bella tremia, falava palavras desconexas, ondulava seu corpo no dele, buscando ainda mais contato.

Ela estava se descobrindo mulher e adorando todas as sensações que Edward estava despertado nela, porém ela queria mais...

Muito mais...

Ela queria sentir e amar de maneira plena e por esta razão ela sussurrou suas palavras definitivas, enquanto lançava seu olhar mais persuasivo.

- Apenas me ame por esta noite Edward... Vamos nos permitir viver o que quisermos, sem medos, sem limites.

Tomado com o poder das palavras recém ditas, Edward se afastou e passou a olhar a esposa atentamente.

Bella o encarava firme, os olhos azuis faiscando nos dele, com os lábios ainda úmidos de seus beijos, as bochechas coradas, os cabelos soltos e revoltos caindo sobre os ombros.

A coisa mais linda e perfeita do seu mundo.

Ele sabia que tu do aquilo era uma irresponsabilidade sem tamanho, mas não podia espe rar nem mais um segundo para fazê-la sua. Todas as promessas que fizera a ela e a si mesmo foram esquecidas e a única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento era torná-la a sua mulher, no verdadeiro sentido da palavra.

- Eu vou minha pequena... Eu vou te amar... – murmurou e com um movimento rápido, a ergueu no colo e subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus.

Aproveitando do prazer de estar sendo carregada pelo marido, Bella desabotoou-lhe a camisa, arranhando de leve seu peito e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Bella, você quer chegar ao quarto ou não? – Edward, perguntou soltando um longo suspiro.

- Prefere que eu pare? - Bella lançou para o lindo homem o seu melhor olhar inocente, enquanto brincava com os botões da camisa.

Como resposta à provocação da esposa, ele apenas apressou o passo, chegan do ao seu quarto em questão de segundos.

Parado no meio do grande aposento, Edward fez com que Bella deslizasse ao longo de seu corpo suavemente, até que ficasse em pé à sua frente.

- Você não imagina como sonhei em poder estar com você dessa forma. - muito delicadamente, ele afastou-lhe as mechas de cabelo que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, fazendo com que ela lhe lançasse um sorriso tímido.

Os dedos trêmulos de Edward procuraram o zíper do vestido, abrindo-o sua vemente até que o mesmo deslizasse até o chão. Bella livrou-se dos sapatos, enquanto o marido lhe retirava o colar do seu pescoço e aproveitava para beijar cada pedacinho da pele exposta.

Rapidamente, Bella terminou de desabotoar a camisa do marido, enquanto ele se livrava das suas calças e sapatos.

Por alguns minutos o tempo pareceu parar enquanto eles, embevecidos, se olhavam sem ao menos piscar, tornando o clima da noite ainda mais sensual.

En tão, saindo do estado de transe que se encontrava, Edward retirou o cobertor da cama e colocou a sua pequena de costas sobre ela.

Edward queria tornar aquela noite muito especial, então ele iria fazer tudo bem devagar e curtir todos os momentos com calma.

Quando sentiu o peso de Edward sobre seu corpo, fazendo a pele quente pressionar-lhe os seios, Bella sentiu aumentar dentro de si a urgência de entregar-se ao lindo e sensual marido.

Naquele momento ela teve certeza que tentar resistir seria inútil. O crescente desejo de estar com ele já tinha tomado posse de si, então, como se tivesse ensaiado aquela cena anteriormente, Bella acariciou os cabelos sedosos do marido, conduzindo-o para onde queria ser beijada.

Como se estivesse hipnotizado, Edward obedeceu às vontades da sua pequena, beijando-a no rostos, no pescoço e nos ombros.

Abaixando a cabeça encontrou os seios alvos e redondos e com língua lhe rodeou o mamilo, fazendo-a arfar.

Em seu ritmo, Edward lambeu, mordiscou e sugou cada pedacinho do corpo da sua linda esposa, recebendo como recompensa os mais lindos suspiros, gemidos e murmúrios de entrega, que mais pareciam musica aos seus ouvidos.

O leve deslizar dos lábios do marido sobre a sua pele era eletrizante, fazendo com que Bella gemesse e se contorcesse enquanto ele continuava a lhe acariciar os seios, descendo para a barriga e os quadris. Ela não conseguia mais controlar as novas sensações que lhe invadiam e que faziam com que uma suave dor se manifestasse entre suas pernas.

Ela sentia-se dominada diante das carícias e a sensualidade que Edward descobria em seu corpo, o que lhe causava uma resposta exagerada, algo que ela nunca soubera ser capaz.

A cada novo toque, seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e ela pensava que não iria mais agüentar a doce tortura a qual estava sendo submetida.

- Edward... – ela falou ofegante, segurando com força nos cabelos desalinhados.

- Eu sei pequena, Eu sei... Não vamos ter pressa esta noite – suavemente a boca quente foi subindo em um caminho de beijos do delicado mamilo aos lábios entreabertos, mordiscando-os e dando a Bella o tempo necessário para se recompor.

Enquanto beijava a esposa passionalmente, Edward aproveitava para afagar as delicadas curvas daquele corpinho tão entregue aos seus desejos.

Bella enroscou seu corpo no dele e hesitante, deslizou seus dedos ao longo do seu ombro e deleitando-se na pele lisa e macia, continuou ao longo das costas, até as nádegas.

- Bella... – ele falou ofegante e não era apenas a voz de Edward que estava tremula, mas sim seu corpo inteiro.

Bella ficou fascinada ao descobrir que assim como ele tinha um enorme poder sobre o seu corpo, ela também podia fazer com que ele perdesse o controle de uma forma muito devastadora.

Feliz com mais esta descoberta, Bella sorriu largo e lhe deu uma mordidinha no ombro.

Querendo oferecer a sua pequena ainda mais prazer, Edward afastou-lhe as pernas e se posicionando entre elas, deslizou os lábios dos seios à barriga, até chegar à pequena calcinha branca de rendinhas. Afastando-lhe as coxas e beijando cada uma delas demoradamente, Edward tirou delicadamente a pequena peça, fazendo com que Bella arqueasse a pélvis e soltasse um pequeno gemido.

Todo o mundo pareceu desaparecer para Bella no momento que os dedos firmes de Edward finalmente lhe tocaram entre as coxas, explorando-a intimamente, enquanto os lábios voltavam a pairar em seus mamilos sensíveis. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela estava experimentando o crescente de prazer que aqueles toques tão íntimos podiam provocar.

Embalado pelos gemidos que escapavam da garganta de Bella cada vez mais altos, Edward sorri feliz com as reações da sua pequena esposa.

Ele queria levá-la ao limite!

- Tem certeza que você me quer? – murmurou sensualmente no ouvido de Bella, enquanto explorava o lóbulo da orelha com a língua.

Invadida de novas sensações, Bella arfou.

- Diga Bella, eu quero ouvir... Você me quer? - Edward voltou a provocá-la, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto a medida que aumen tava o ritmo das pressões entre as suas coxas, chegando ao ponto em que ela passou a se contorcer insanamente.

- Sim, eu te quero! - ela praticamente gritou ao sentir um toque mais ousado.

Satisfeito, Edward mordiscou o alvo pescoço, antes de voltar a pousar os lábios no ouvido de Bella.

- Eu também te quero muito Bella Cullen... — sussurrou, fazendo-a tremer mais uma vez.

Edward se afastou por um momento para se livrar da sua ultima peça de roupa e ao voltar, suavemente aninhou-se entre as pernas de Bella e entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, levou suas mãos acima da sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Quando se deu conta do que Edward estava fazendo, Bella fechou os olhos e deixou com que sua respiração ficasse ainda mais ofegante ao prever o que estava por vir.

Ela, finalmente, seria a mulher de Edward Cullen.

Sem aviso e com um movimento contínuo, Edward penetrou a sua pequena esposa, sentindo uma resistência inesperada e ouvindo um gemido agudo, fazendo com que Bella passasse de maravilhada para congelada em um segun do.

Por mais que ela quisesse estar com Edward a dor que lhe atravessou o corpo a deixou surpresa e desesperada.

Onde antes só havia prazer, agora havia uma dor insuportável, a qual ela nunca pensou sentir. Era algo como se ela estivesse se partindo ao meio e a pressão que Edward fazia contra seu corpo só faziam o seu tormento aumentar.

- Para Edward, por favor! - ela soltou suas mãos das dele e agarrou os lençóis arqueando o corpo numa tentativa instintiva de se livrar da dor que lhe cortava.

Edward, imediatamente parou de se movimentar e analisou a esposa, que tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de dor impressa no rosto.

- Bella! – exclamou alarmado com a possibilidade que lhe invadiu a mente.

Seria possível que Bella fosse virgem e que ele fosse o primeiro homem a tocá-la tão intimamente?

Sim, esta era uma possibilidade real dado o estado em que Bella se encontrava: Paralisada e desesperada sob o pesado corpo do seu marido.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou e ela soltou um gemido agudo como resposta.

Tomado por instinto protetor e sorrindo largo com esta possibilidade, Edward decidiu que precisava conter os seus instintos para que pudesse proporcionar a sua doce e inocente esposa a primeira vez inesquecível que ela merecia.

Por mais que quisesse estar dentro de Bella e aliviar seu próprio desejo, ele, nesta noite, se focaria única e exclusivamente no bem estar da sua pequena.

- Eu não vou te machucar, prometo... – usando muito do seu autocontrole, ele conseguiu se estabilizar dentro dela e cobriu-lhe a boca com um beijo, abafando mais um gemido sôfrego.

- Não... – ela se remexeu incomodada, abrindo os olhos e mirando em Edward.

- Calma Bella, já vai passar... – falou, afagando a bochecha corada da esposa - Você confia em mim?

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça desnorteada demais para fazer proferir qualquer palavra.

- Então fica bem quietinha que eu te prometo que daqui a pouco você estará me pedindo para continuar... – beijou a pontinha do seu nariz - Apenas relaxe.

Após receber um tímido sorriso de aceitação, Edward voltou a beijá-la e acariciá-la no rosto, pescoço, ombros e seios, dando-lhe tempo para aceitá-lo e estimulando-a através do seu toque, até que, cuidadosamente ele voltou a pressionar seu corpo contra o dela, acostumando-a com o tamanho de sua excitação, em movimentos lentos, porém profundos que o faziam suar, tamanha era sua concentração e controle, para que não machucasse a sua frágil Bella.

Como Edward tinha prometido, a grande dor que Bella sentia estava cedendo gradativamente, dando lugar ao mesmo prazer que sentira antes e permitindo com que ela, depois de um tempo imóvel, pudesse participar do ato, acariciando os braços e costas largas do seu marido enquanto relaxava e se entregava aos movimentos lentos, o carinho, os toques e os beijos do seu marido.

E isto era bom, muito bom...

- Agora acabou a dor minha pequena... Só relaxe para que eu possa te dar prazer. – ele falou ao notar que a expressão de dor que ela trazia anteriormente no rosto desaparecera, cedendo o lugar para o mais lindo sorriso.

Mais solto e menos preocupado, ele se permitiu curtir o momento, movimentando-se com um pouco mais de vigor, enquanto mantinha suas mãos na cintura de Bella, incentivando-a a acompanhá-lo em seu ritmo, sendo embalado pelos pequenos gemidos, que agora escapavam satisfeitos.

Bella obedeceu no mesmo instante, dando tudo de si, beijando o peito de Edward, enterrando as mãos em seus cabelos, arqueando a pélvis, enquanto era levada pelas novas sensações que tanto ansiou.

Edward beijou-a com paixão fazendo suas línguas se tocarem passionalmente, enquanto seus corpos se entrelaçavam em movimentos intensos e poderosos.

A cada ir e vir de seus corpos, o prazer aumentava fazendo com que Bella, mais afoita, chocasse seu corpo cada vais mais rápido e forte contra o de Edward, enquanto gemiam no mesmo ritmo.

Bella notava a força e o poder do corpo de Edward a preenchendo, levando-a para mais perto do paraíso, como nunca ima ginara ser possível.

E não havia nada mais perfeito do que isso que ela estava sentindo.

- Ahhh! –Bella arfou, atando o marido com seus braços e pernas, aumentando o atrito entre seus corpos.

-Linda... – murmurou e encostando sua testa na dela, viu nos olhos da sua mulher o mesmo desejo que tomava conta de si.

Maravilhado, agarrou-a pelos quadris e investiu contra ela profundamente, fazendo-a arfar mais uma vez.

Bella gemeu o mais alto que pôde, ainda com as pernas entrelaçadas no corpo do marido, sem querer deixá-lo sair, devido a onda de prazer que a arrebatou.

Edward também gemeu e estremeceu ao sentir o poderoso orgasmo que tomou conta do seu corpo, fazendo com que ele se desabasse sobre a sua mulher.

Bella gostou de sentir o peso do marido prendendo-a na cama enquanto sentia que seus corações, que batiam disparados um contra o peito do outro, gradualmente se acalma vam e isto fez com que ela se sentisse plena.

Ela tinha se unido a Edward da maneira que sempre sonhou e tudo tinha dado tão certo.

Ele tinha feito com que ela se sentisse bem, confiante e destemida com todo o seu carinho e cuidado tornando perfeitos seus momentos juntos.

Nada que experimentara ou imaginara na vida chegara perto em inten sidade, da emoção que sentiu ao estar com o seu marido na fusão de corpos, almas e corações a pouco vivida.

Bella agora era uma mulher...

A mulher de Edward Cullen e isto a deixava em um estado indescritível de felicidade.

Arrebatado pelas emoções, Edward deitou-se de lado e trazendo Bella consigo, enlaçou suas pernas e permaneceu por um momento apenas desfrutando do prazer de admirar sua linda esposa que o encarava serenamente.

Como um dia ele pôde achar aquela criaturinha perfeita sem graça?

Ele só podia estar cego!

Delicadamente, ele a abraçou, afagando a pele macia e inalando o seu perfume floral, que agora estava misturado ao seu próprio cheiro.

Ele, pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se completo, como nunca havia sido antes. É claro que já havia feito sexo com muitas mulheres. Mulheres exuberantes, experientes e excelentes amantes na cama, mas nada que já tenha vivido era melhor do que o que ele estava sentindo naquele instante e nada se igualava à paz que ele sentia ao ter a sua esposa, a sua mulher em seus braços e saber que ela era dele... Somente dele.

- Você é tão linda minha pequena... – sussurrou, fazendo com que Bella, emocionada, soltasse alguns soluços baixos e deixasse correrem algumas lágrimas por seu rosto.

- Bella, o que foi? – alarmado com o chorinho, ele segurou o rosto da sua pequena com as duas mãos - Eu te machuquei? Você está sentindo alguma dor?

- Não, Edward...- tentou acalmá-lo - Eu estou bem e você não fez nada errado...

- Então porque você está chorando? – sustentou o olhar no dela.

- Estou chorando por que foi tudo maravilhoso... – Bella falou deixando com que as emoções a guiasse, expondo tudo o que sentia – E eu nunca imaginei que fazer amor pudesse ser assim, tão... Tão... Intenso... Tão poderoso... – colocou a mão no rosto de Edward e sorriu - Meu choro é de felicidade... Eu estou feliz em estar com você.

Derretido com toda a sua delicadeza, Edward passou a ponta do dedo suavemente por seu rosto, limpando as suas lágrimas.

Não tinha como ele não se encantar cada vez mais por sua frágil menina-mulher.

- Oh minha pequena, eu também estou... – ele a embalou em seus braços com carinho - Estou muito feliz em estar com você.

Sonolenta, Bella passou o braço pela cintura de Edward para tê-lo ainda mais perto e aninhando-se no corpo másculo, encostou a cabeça em seu peito, soltando um longo bocejo.

- Durma minha pequena... Descanse... O dia foi cheio de emoções... – Edward sussurrou preguiçosamente no ouvido da esposa, para depois enterrar o nariz em seu cabelo – Descanse pois o nosso dia amanhã será ainda melhor e mais feliz.

Minutos depois, em um estado de arrebatamento que dispensava palavras, caíram em um sono tranqüilo, embalados por todas as emoções vividas naquela noite, que tinha tudo para se tornar inesquecível.


	20. Surpresas

**Surpresas**

Ao abrir os olhos depois de uma noite cheia de lindos sonhos com o marido, Bella se deu conta de que assim como em seu sonho, ela não estava em sua cama, em seu quarto...

Tentou se movimentar na cama, mas um peso prendia seu corpo ao colchão, uma perna estava enroscada na sua, uma mão segurava a sua barriga possessivamente e uma respiração quente se chocava contra a pele do seu pescoço.

Assustada, fitou o espelho na parede do quarto e estancou com a linda imagem que viu. O que podia ser apenas o seu mais lindo sonho era, na verdade a sua feliz realidade, pois ao seu lado na enorme cama, Edward dormia tranquilamente, enroscado em seu corpo.

Edward Cullen... O seu marido.

O homem que estava fazendo com que ela descobrisse a vida...

O homem que a fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo na noite passada.

O homem que arrebatou seu coração e roubou sua sanidade.

O homem que ela amava do fundo da sua alma e coração.

Soltando-se do abraço quente e acolhedor, Bella se sentou na cama e por um tempo apenas observou os traços perfeitos de seu marido, iluminados apenas pela fraca luz que penetrava pela janela entreaberta, velando seu sono e esperando que ele finalmente acordasse.

Ela ainda sentia o cheiro másculo de Edward impregnado em seu corpo e ainda com os olhos presos na linda imagem de Edward adormecido, lembrou-se da linda noite de amor que havia vivido com ele.

Da noite onde foi levada a uma explosão de emoções impensáveis quando seu marido beijou cada centímetro do seu corpo com uma habilidade sem igual, eliminando seus medos e fazendo da sua primeira vez um momento muito especial.

Tudo saiu da maneira que ela sempre sonhou, pois foi uma linda experiência e tinha sido com uma pessoa que ela amava, que mesmo em circunstâncias meio adversas era o seu marido. E ele tinha sido tão doce em seus atos e palavras, tinha feito com que ela se sentisse a mulher mais amada e desejada da face da Terra, que ela não pôde segurar as suas lágrimas.

Mesmo que se por um acaso eles não ficassem juntos no futuro, Edward será sempre importante em sua historia, em suas lembranças por ter sido o seu primeiro homem.

O primeiro homem que ela amou de verdade e isto era algo que ela não podia lutar contra.

Não tinha mais como negar que ela estava entregue à Edward e ir de encontro aos seus sentimentos por ele e por esta razão o mais sensato era deixar com que seu coração a guiasse, demonstrando a ele todo o amor que ela trazia dentro de si e com isto, quem sabe, fazer com que ele compartilhasse do mesmo sentimento.

Era certeza de que ela amava Edward Cullen com toda a sua força e que iria fazer de tudo para que ele a amasse também.

Ainda enfeitiçada com a imagem sublime do seu marido ressonando baixinho, ela debruçou-se sobre seu corpo e fitando-o intensamente, acariciou o rosto de linhas clássicas e másculas, movendo os dedos nas pálpebras cor de lavanda, na bochecha, lábios, queixo, orelhas e finalmente nos cabelos acobreados.

Quando ela tocou seus lábios suavemente sobre os do marido, ele abriu os olhos e sorrindo, puxou-a para si, beijando-a nos lábios, queixo e bochechas.

- Bom dia senhora Cullen... – Edward sussurrou, migrando os lábios para a testa da esposa - Como se sente nesta manhã?

- Bem... Muito bem para ser sincera- Bella sorriu se sentindo envergonhada com o clima de intimidade daquela manhã.

- Hummm... É bom saber disto – ele murmurou, a aconchegando em seus braços - Por que eu dormi tranquilamente como não fazia a muito tempo.

- Então fomos dois... Acho que não dormia assim desde que era criança.

Edward sorriu e Bella encostou a cabeça em seu peito e por alguns instantes tudo o que fizeram foi aproveitar o momento juntos.

Bella sentia os lábios quentes do marido percorrendo seu rosto carinhosamente e aproveitando deste contato, deixou seus medos e inseguranças de lado, enquanto Edward enchendo-a de beijos, acariciando seus cabelos e a tendo protetoramente em seus braços, fazia de tudo para que ela se sentisse amparada e acolhida.

Ele estava se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ter sido o primeiro homem dela, mas este assunto que o incomodava muito.

Ele se sentia incomodado por Bella não ter te contado sobre a sua virgindade.

Colocando Bella ao seu lado na cama e olhando em seus olhos, ele disparou.

- Bella, porque você não me contou ontem que você era virgem?

Uma onda de choque passou pelo corpo de Bella, pois apesar de ter certeza que ele tinha percebido na noite anterior que algo diferente estava acontecendo quando ela, sem controlar o seu temor, gritou e tentou afastá-lo de si, ela não esperava que Edward tocasse neste assunto, que para ela não fazia muita diferença.

A única coisa que ela queria era ter a sua primeira experiência com alguém que amasse e confiasse e foi isto o que aconteceu.

- Não te contei por que não achei importante... – falou simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Não achou importante? – Edward não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido - Bella, toda a garota sonha com a sua primeira vez e você não pode ser diferente.

- Pois eu nunca sonhei... – falou, sustentando o olhar no dele para transmitir a verdade das suas palavras – A minha virgindade não me importava.

Edward suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça diante da indiferença da esposa a um assunto que era tão importante.

- Mas para mim importava saber... – ele murmurou - Se você tivesse me contado...

- Se você soubesse, qual seria a diferença? – Bella retrucou.

Edward fez uma cara pensativa. Ele estava orgulhoso em ter sido o primeiro homem da sua pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo não achava certo que a sua primeira experiência tenha sido com alguém que ela não amava, pois tinha certeza que Bella, apesar da carapuça de durona, era uma garota muito romântica e mesmo teimasse em não admitir, se importava com isto.

- Você não iria me querer... – ela concluiu triste, diante do silêncio dele. – Você ia me rejeitar...

- Isto seria o certo a fazer Bella. Não te querer, te afastar der mim – ele pegou o delicado rosto entre suas mãos e sorriu triste - Mas não foi isto o que fiz. Mesmo sabendo que sua primeira experiência deveria ter sido com alguém que você amasse e quisesse muito, fui egotista o bastante para continuar te querendo e deixei as coisas acontecerem... – ele afagou as bochechas rosadas - Tudo deveria ter sido diferente. Você merecia que a sua primeira noite fosse especial e eu me sinto culpado pelo que eu fiz.

Bella sentiu seu peito apertar com a declaração culpada de Edward. Ela queria dizer que o amava e que a primeira experiência dela não poderia ter sido com outra pessoa, mas não tinha coragem de expor seus sentimentos desta maneira.

A noite passada tinha sido bem melhor do que ela tinha sonhado e ela precisava dizer isto a ele.

- Não! Você não sabe o que esta falando... – ela falou em um tom quase desesperado - Não sinta culpa Edward, pois fui eu quem quis e não me arrependo de nada – acariciou os cabelos acobreados tentando transmitir confiança - E tem mais uma coisa... – ela roçou o nariz no dele - Para mim o que aconteceu ontem foi especial... Foi mais do que eu esperava... Foi perfeito!

Sentindo-se mais tranqüilo e menos culpado após o que Bella tinha declarado , ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Foi perfeito? – perguntou presunçoso - Quer dizer que alem de você me achar lindo, você também me achou um amante impecável?

Envergonhada, Bella corou diante dos comentários do marido.

Ela não queria se expor mais do que já tinha feito ao admitir que tinha gostado do que havia acontecido entre eles.

- Não tenha vergonha Bella... Agora que finalmente consumamos o nosso casamento e somos marido e mulher de verdade, não devemos ter mais segredos. – ele a aconchegou em seus braços – Fico feliz em saber que você gostou da nossa noite... Eu fiz tudo direitinho?

Bella corou outra vez com estar discutindo este assunto tão novo para ela, mas entrando no clima de provocação do marido, decide falar um pouco do que tinha sentido na ultima noite.

A maneira como Edward faz com que as coisas entre eles parecem simples a deixa envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo também lhe ajuda a se soltar um pouco, pois assim ela consegue se expressar, sem se sentir tão ridícula.

- Ah Edward, você foi magnífico! – disse finalmente, olhando-o com firmeza e acariciando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. – Foi uma experiência muito boa e eu tenho que te agradecer por você ter cedido às minhas vontades e por ter tornado o momento tão marcante e inesquecível para mim.

- Eu também tenho que te agradecer... – Edward declarou, mal contendo sua felicidade por Bella estar levando tudo o que aconteceu entre eles com naturalidade - Só estava esperando o momento que você me daria a oportunidade de viver o que vivemos ontem e eu não falo só do final da nossa noite... Eu falo dela toda, a sua companhia no baile, a nossa dança, os nossos beijos e é claro a nossa noite quente... – sorriu malicioso – Para mim foi muito bom também e eu ousaria dizer que foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida e por esta razão quero repeti-la mais e mais vezes... – tocou a ponta no nariz dela - Minha mulher sensual e tentadora.

- Sensual? – Bella, brincando arregalou os olhos – Eu não sou sensual Edward!

- E quem te disse que você não é? – Edward, apoiado nos cotovelos, mirou os olhos de Bella – Você é muito sensual... E linda... E uma tentação deliciosa...

- Não sou não... Eu sou sem graça e desajeitada! – ela retrucou, escondendo o sorriso de contentamento pelo elogio.

- Nada disto! – Edward fez cócegas nela – Você é sexy e linda, admita.

Rindo sem parar, pois cócegas eram o seu ponto fraco, ela deu um gritinho.

- Não, não sou!

- Vou ter que te torturar para você admitir? – ele puxou Bella para seu colo e começou uma sessão de cócegas por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse sem parar.

- Isto é covardia! – Bella falou e revidando, agarrou um dos travesseiros e jogou em Edward, mas ele não parou de provocá-la, até quase caírem da cama.

- Para Edward! – gritou, tentando controlar a sua respiração ofegante.

- Só paro quando você admitir. – Edward a olhou intensamente, com um sorriso torto nos lábios – Vai admitir que você é linda, sexy e tentadora?

- Sim.. Se você acha isto... – Bella suspirou alto.

Neste momento o clima mudou e a tensão sexual estava no ar. Os corpos, ainda despidos, estavam colados de uma maneira perigosamente sexy, as bocas a centímetros de distância.

Sem poder resistir, Edward capturou os lábios da mulher em um beijo cálido e arrebatador e rolou seus corpos ficando por cima dela. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo, a língua invadindo a boquinha perfeita de forma passional e voraz, suas mãos iniciam um passeio pelo corpo da esposa, deslizando até a cintura, ao mesmo tempo que ondulava o corpo no dela, buscando contato.

E ele já a desejava outra vez, sendo muito difícil se conter.

Bella percebendo as intenções do marido de repetir a noite anterior, ficou um pouco receosa por ainda não saber como agir nesta situação.

Não que ela não quisesse estar com Edward. Ela queria muito, mas por ora era mais sensato detê-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ela ainda estava muito insegura.

- Edward... Calma... –conseguiu falar um pouco arfante, fazendo com que Edward parasse abruptamente.

Analisando o rosto da esposa viu a confusão e o medo estampados em seus lindos olhos azuis, então resolveu não forçar nenhuma situação e agir devagar com sua pequena, dando-lhe tempo para se acostumar com aquela nova intimidade entre eles.

Seria difícil, mas era o certo a fazer.

- O que você acha de comermos alguma coisa? – ele falou ameno, voltando a rolar até parar ao lado da esposa.

- Eu acho ótimo já que não comi nada durante a festa de ontem – o rosto de Bella estava corado e seu coração galopava em seu peito. – Mas antes queria tomar um banho...

- Humm... Esta é uma boa idéia... – ele se sentou na cama – Vamos tomar banho antes de comermos.

- Então estou indo – enrolada no lençol, Bella tentou se levantar da cama, mas Edward a puxou pelo braço, o que fez com que ela caísse sobre seu corpo

- Hey, aonde você vai? - ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, a abraçando.

- Minhas coisas estão no meu quarto... – ela tentou soar casual e não corar com a situação – Tenho que ir até lá.

- Claro... Tinha esquecido este detalhe - brincou com uma mecha do cabelo dela - Mas depois temos que ver esta situação pois seu lugar agora é aqui comigo, minha esposa.

Ele pensava em um banho juntos, mas não iria forçá-la naquele momento.

Tudo teria seu tempo para acontecer.

- Discutimos este assunto depois? – Bella faz uma carinha meiga e se soltando dele, se sentou – Vou tomar meu banho rapidinho, pois preciso comer logo. Minha barriga está reclamando demais!

- Estarei te esperando, então... – ele puxou o rosto de Bella para mais perto e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

- Não demoro - Bella pulou da cama e saiu saltitante pelo corredor.

Ela encontrava-se feliz por Edward ter a deixado tão a vontade e confortável, querendo a sua presença junto dele, dizendo palavras carinhosas e de conforto... Se preocupando com ela... E isto tudo fazia com que seu coração quase explodisse de felicidade e contentamento.

O que aconteceu no dia anterior, definitivamente não foi algo casual, de uma só noite e ela tinha certeza que um relacionamento verdadeiro estava surgindo entre eles.

Com a esperança de que agora encontrasse a felicidade a dominando, Bella olhou seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu.

Ela parecia diferente nesta manhã. Seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados e haviam algumas manchas avermelhadas distribuídas pela pele clara do pescoço, dos seios e barriga, além de estar dolorida em lugares em que nunca imaginara sentir dor antes.

E estas eram as maiores provas da noite de paixão que Bella tinha vivido com Edward.

Seu lindo marido...

O amor da sua vida.

Edward, depois de um rápido banho e de se vestir confortavelmente, segui para o lugar onde todo o jogo se sedução da noite passada tinha começado.

O quarto de Bella.

Enquanto, sentado na cama da mulher e sentido o seu perfume em todas as partes, ele esperava que ela terminasse seu banho, ele pensava na doce entrega da sua encantadora Bella.

Ele não tinha mesmo idéia que a sua esposa era tão inocente e um sentimento de posse por ter sido ele a tê-la iniciado nos prazeres da vida se apossou dele. Ele estava extremamente feliz com a surpresa dela ser virgem.

Analisando bem todos os acontecimentos desde que Bella tinha invadido a sua vida sem pedir licença, ele mentiu ao falar que a noite passada tinha sido uma das melhores que ele viveu, pois ela não foi uma das melhores, mas sim a melhor noite da sua vida.

Pela primeira vez ele sentiu algo genuíno brotar em seu peito enquanto tomava a sua pequena como dele, pela primeira vez ele tinha feito amor e não apenas sexo, curtindo todos os momentos e se desligado das suas necessidades.

O que ele tinha feito com Bella era muito diferente do sexo casual que sempre teve com outras mulheres, onde elas eram o que menos importavam enquanto ele se satisfazia.

Edward nunca pensou que gostaria tanto de uma companhia... De se sentir tão a vontade dividindo a sua vida com alguém...

Definitivamente, ele não é mais o mesmo Edward de meses atrás e a convivência com Bella estava o modificando de forma continua e permanente...

Ele se sentia viciado em sua linda esposa e se sentia mais do que na obrigação de defendê-la e de não deixar que nenhum mal a atingisse... De fazê-la feliz...

De amá-la como ela merecia ser amada...

E para isto, faria de tudo para este casamento dar certo e durar por muito tempo, até porque separar-se dela depois de cumprido o prazo do testamento de Charlie é algo que não habita seus pensamentos a algum tempo.

Ele queria ser o primeiro, único e ultimo homem na vida de Bella.

Ele a queria para sempre. Só para ele.

Após um banho relaxante Bella saiu do banheiro com um sorriso leve nos lábios e ao olhar para a sua cama, encontrou Edward sentado olhando diretamente para onde ela estava parada.

- Oi... – falou sem jeito ao notar o marido fitando-a com um olhar analítico – Vamos comer?

Parecendo estar hipnotizado Edward apenas admirava a figura da sua mulher parada na porta do banheiro, com as bochechas coradas, que ressaltam ainda mais a pele de porcelana, os cabelos molhados e vestida em um vestidinho leve revelando as delicadas curvas.

Ela estava linda!

- Edward? – Bella chamou sua atenção, se aproximando da cama.

-Vamos sim! – saindo do transe, ele se levantou da cama em um pulo e passou os braços pela cintura da esposa, trazendo-a para mais perto - Estou faminto, pois a minha sedutora mulher acabou comigo ontem a noite...

Bella não respondeu à mais esta provocação e apenas repousou a cabeça no ombro largo de Edward aproveitando do perfume do banho recém tomado, enquanto era conduzida pelas escadas até a área da piscina.

- Nosso café da manhã... – Edward apontou para uma das mesas à beira da piscina que estava arrumada com uma toalha branca e repleta de guloseimas, frutas, pães e vários tipos de sucos.

- O que é isto? – Bella se assustou ao ver o banquete que Edward tinha preparado.

- Apenas algo que pedi a Berna que fizesse... – ele sorriu – Sabia que provavelmente acordaríamos famintos hoje.

- E onde ela está?

- Ela já foi para a casa dela provavelmente... Ontem pedi para que ela viesse aqui cedo e arrumasse o nosso café da manhã... – Edward puxou a cadeira para Bella, sentando-se em seguida no lado oposto da mesa. – Agora sente-se e aproveite da refeição.

Em um clima ameno, onde apenas se observavam e trocavam sorrisos e tímidos toques nas mãos, Edward e Bella comeram a refeição calados, até que Edward resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Bella, eu tenho uma surpresa para você – ele anunciou, sorrindo largo.

- Uma surpresa? – ela desviou o olhar do pãozinho e sorriu para ele - O que é?

- Você já vai ver – levantou, e seguindo para o seu lado segurou-lhe as mãos – Venha comigo!

Amparando a sua pequena esposa, Edward seguiu até a porta do cômodo misterioso e lá parou.

- Preciso que você feche os olhos... – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

- Fechar os olhos, para que?

- Para não estragar a surpresa, sua curiosa.

Suspirando alto Bella fez o que ele tinha lhe pedido e então segurando-a pela cintura, Edward abriu a porta e os guiou até o meio da grande sala.

- Agora fica quietinha e só abre os olhos quando eu pedir... – ele pediu e Bella apenas assentiu, cobrindo os olhos com a mão.

Edward foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas, iluminando a sala.

- Já posso abri os olhos? – Bella sentiu a claridade lhe atingir.

- Agora pode... – falou parando atrás de Bella.

O cômodo, uma sala feita especialmente para Bella, mais parecia um ateliê de artes com cavaletes, mesas de desenho, computador com aparelhagem completa para que ela trabalhasse em seu projetos da faculdade, além de uma coleção de musicas clássicas, filmes, telão e um imponente piano... Que é dele desde que ele era criança.

Olhando tudo admirada, Bella tinha a mais linda expressão de felicidade estampada no rosto.

Exatamente a expressão que Edward esperava ver naquele começo de tarde.

- É lindo... – Bella murmurou, dando alguns passos – É muito lindo...

Pedido no sorriso lindo da sua pequena Bella e não pôde mais e conter.

Ele precisava falar tudo o que vinha se passando dentro dele...

Ele precisava falar dos seus sentimentos. Precisava deixar fluir aquele mar de emoções que se passava dentro dele.

- Este é o seu cantinho. – afastou os cabelos de Bella e lhe deu um beijinho no ombro - Um refugio que vinha preparando a algum tempo para minha esposa, a minha mulher... Para a pessoa que está tornando a minha vida melhor... Para aquela que será, um dia, a mãe dos meus filhos... Para você Bella...

- Edward?! - Bella se virou surpresa ao se dar conta do que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- Bella, apenas vamos ser felizes... – ele continuou, colocando um dedo nos lábios dela - Eu gosto de estar com você e quero que você seja a minha companheira de todas as horas... Vamos fazer crescer este sentimento genuíno que nasceu entre nós dois.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Era muita felicidade ouvir uma declaração tão bonita vinda de Edward.

- Vamos fazer o nosso casamento dar certo... Não só pelo tempo estabelecido, mas por toda a nossa vida. – ele continuou - Você aceita minha pequena?

- Sim... Sim, eu aceito! - Bella colou seu corpo no dele em um abraço apertado - Eu também quero tudo o que você acabou de dizer... Eu quero ser a sua companheira, a sua mulher, a sua amiga, compartilhar cada momento com você... – sem conter as lágrimas, ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos e fitou seus olhos verdes, que pela primeira vez não continha nenhum segredo - Eu quero ficar com você, Edward Cullen, para o resto da minha vida.

Edward sentiu seu coração vibrar no peito de tanta alegria ao ouvir a resposta da esposa e abraçando-a mais forte, rodopiou Bella em seus braços, tirando-a do chão.

Bella ria abertamente, sem esconder sua felicidade. Eram muitas emoções para apenas um dia... Era muita felicidade para um só dia.

Afastando-se um pouco, Edward segurou as mãos dela, fazendo-os ficarem frente a frente.

- Agora vou deixa que você curta o seu cantinho. – limpando uma lagrima no canto dos olhos dela, com a ponta do dedo. – Ele é todo seu, minha pequena.

Bella sorriu tímida e procurando se distrair e não pular no marido, andou pela sala, tocando nas cortinas e almofadas, olhando cada detalhe do seu presente.

Pegou alguns dos DVDs, testou o aparelho de som, remexeu na maleta cheinha de tintas e pinceis... Olhou sua nova mesa de desenho.

Enquanto dava um tempo para Bella admirar a sua surpresa, Edward sentou-se ao piano e começou a dedilhar algumas notas no instrumento relembrando uma antiga canção que costumava tocar quando mais jovem.

Encantada com a suave melodia que ecoava pela sala, Bella se aproximou do piano e com seu maior sorriso encostou-se no teclado de frente para o marido.

- Muito obrigada pela surpresa – fez um cafuné nos cabelos macios – Eu adorei tudo, de verdade.

Puxando Bella para ele, Edward fez com que ela deslizasse pelas teclas do piano, parando de frente pra ele.

- Não há de que minha pequena...– ele sussurrou, trazendo-a para mais perto de si sentando-a em seu colo, com as pernas de cada lado do seu corpo - Você merece isto e muito mais – abraçando-a forte, passou a beijá-la no pescoço e nos lábios.

Bella tentou resistir às investidas do marido, pois além de insegura, ainda se sentia um pouco dolorida da noite anterior, mas quando os braços fortes de Edward a envolveram, ela se deu conta de que tudo que o seu corpo queria era se enroscar mais uma vez naquela pele macia e quente.

Seus braços se fecharam em volta no pescoço dele como por vontade própria e os dedos enlaçaram-lhe os cabelos grossos e fartos.

Ela não podia mais lhe oferecer resistência... Precisava ser guiada mais uma vez por este caminho quase desconhecido.

Fechando os olhos, ela se entregou aos beijos depositados por todo seu pescoço, levada por uma onda de prazer sobre a qual não tinha controle.

Ela estava se permitindo viver a sua paixão por Edward sem reservas e sem medo.

Como Bella não oferecia resistência aos seus toques, Edward foi tirando a roupa dela bem devagar, abrindo os botões do vestido calmamente, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo... Olhando-a nos olhos cheio de desejo.

A sua menina-mulher estava com uma lingerie de renda rosa bem menininha e isso o deixou quase louco de desejo.

- Você é tão linda... – ele fez uma trilha de beijos do ombro ao pescoço alvo da esposa – Tão linda, minha pequena...

Corajosa, Bella enrolou os dedos na barra da camiseta dele, tirando-a com habilidade enquanto se beijavam e trocavam caricias cada vez mais ousadas.

E Bella podia sentir como o marido a desejava, apenas com o toque das suas mãos, a intensidade dos seus olhos.

- Eu... eu... Eu quero você... Outra vez... - Edward sussurrou sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu também... – ela falou, apertando-o ainda mais entre seus braços – Eu te quero Edward...

Com um sorriso triunfante, Edward a pegou no colo e descendo as escadas rapidamente carregou a esposa até o quarto dela, colocando-a sentada na cama e olhando-a em um misto de veneração e desejo.

- Eu te quero tanto minha pequena. Nunca vou me cansar de você – ele tocou o nariz arrebitado de Bella – Você agora é minha mulher, minha Bella...

- Sou sua... Toda sua... – ela murmurou, olhando fixamente para ele que tinha um sorriso ofuscante.

Edward agarrou-a pela cintura e a deitando na cama, fitou-a e embriagado com a visão da boquinha ma cia e carnuda, os olhos convidativos e o rosto corado que eram tentação demais para se resistir.

Tirando-lhe o sutiã, beijou cada um dos seios, deslizando seus lábios pelo corpo até a calcinha, tirando-a bem devagar enquanto aproveitava para beijá-la até os pés.

Depois de livrar-se das próprias roupas, ele voltou a colar seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a demoradamente e roçando seu corpo no dela.

- Desta vez não vai doer... Te prometo... - disse ele, com a voz repentinamente rouca ao lembrar-se que tudo aquilo era ainda muito novo para a esposa.

Bella apenas gemeu em concordância, pois estava queimando de desejo pelo que estava por vir.

Delicadamente, Edward sentou Bella na cama, fazendo com que ela o olhasse com uma expressão confusa.

- Edward eu não... – Bella balbuciou.

- Não se preocupe pequena, irei te ensinar tudo direitinho... É só você vir comigo sem medo.

Bella voltou a gemer concordando.

Sentando-se em frente a ela, Edward apoiou as costas nos travesseiros e entrelaçando seus corpos e acomodando-se entre as pernas da esposa, encaixou-a em seu colo, penetrando-a delicadamente.

Bella arfou fechando os olhos com força, quando sentiu Edward dentro de si.

Não era a mesma dor da noite anterior, mas mesmo assim era algo que a incomodava.

- Calma, agora vai ser mais fácil... Apenas relaxe minha pequena... - disse Edward e Bella reagiu abraçando-o forte e prendendo-se nele como se ele fosse o seu mundo.

Edward esperou que Bella se acostumasse com aquele contato, sem dizer uma única palavra, consciente de aquilo ainda era incômodo pra ela.

Por um momento, apenas ficaram fortemente abraçados, unidos completamente, até que, vagarosamente, Edward posou as mãos na cintura da esposa, e fez com que ela erguesse o corpo, incentivando-a a movimentar-se contra ele e guiando-a para mais esta descoberta.

Toda a tensão e medo que Bella sentia passaram quando a dor foi substituída pelo prazer, enquanto era incentivada pelo marido a também participar daquele momento. E ela fazia a sua parte, movimentando-se da maneira que o seu corpo em chamas lhe permitia, soltando longos suspiros e até alguns grunhidos.

- Você está bem Bella? - perguntou ele, preocupado com os sons incompreensíveis que ela emitia.

- Sim... Estou ótima... - disse ela com a voz trêmula de prazer.

- Você quer mais? – ele sorriu por estar conseguindo fazer com que a sua pequena também aproveitasse.

- Você sabe que eu quero — sussurrou ela, apertando suas pernas na cintura dele. – Eu sempre quero...

Sabendo que ela se sentia bem, Edward mudou a posição que se encontravam, e deitando Bella na cama cobriu seu corpo com o dele voltando a penetrá-la com delicadeza, apenas curtindo o calor e a união dos seus corpos... Cada nova sensação em busca do prazer...

Enquanto Edward movimentava seu corpo contra o dela vagarosamente, Bella corria as mãos por suas costas, laçava seu corpo com as pernas e correspondia aos seus beijos com uma paixão incontida.

Após algum tempo de movimentos lentos e torturantes, Edward investiu contra Bella vigorosamente e eles estreitaram o abraço, gemendo juntos quando o êxtase os arrebatou.

Por um bom tempo, esperaram que suas pulsações se aquietassem, parados e abraçados, com os corpos tão próximos que suas respirações mesclavam-se em uma só.

Bella abriu os olhos e ainda sentindo o peso de Edward sobre seu corpo, o fitou admirada. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e a mais serena expressão no rosto, sem se conter ela traçou o rosto perfeito com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto se dava conta do quanto estava amando cada momento que estavam vivendo juntos.

Momentos de pura intimidade e cumplicidade.

Momentos que apenas um casal que se amava de verdade podia compartilhar.

Sentindo o carinho que lhe era feito, Edward abriu os olhos e relutante em perder o calor que o embalava, afastou-se um pouco, deitando-se ao lado de Bella.

- O que foi pequena? – perguntou ao notar sorriso bobo nos lábios dela. – A que devo este sorriso lindo?

- Apenas estou feliz... – Bella suspirou - Feliz pelo dia de ontem, pelo dia de hoje... Por estar vivendo o melhor momento da minha vida... Não podia estar mais feliz.

Ele sorriu da fofura extrema da sua pequena e encostando sua testa na dela, abriu seu coração sem medo, levado pela emoção do momento.

- E isto é a apenas o começo minha pequena... – Edward prometeu beijando-a tenramente nos lábios – Nós ainda vamos viver muito mais do que isto... Vamos ser as pessoas mais felizes da face da terra, se assim você quiser... – puxou-a para si, fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse em seu peito.

Enquanto descansava nos braços fortes e acolhedores do seu marido Bella tentava absorver os acontecimentos daquele dia maravilhoso e um pensamento tomou conta da sua mente.

Seria possível que Edward a amasse?

Esta era a única coisa que faltava para que a sua felicidade fosse completa.


	21. Temos um ao outro

**Temos um ao outro**

- Me diga Alice Cullen ao que devo sua ilustre presença em meu escritório tão cedo, em plena segunda feira? – Edward largou seus papeis e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a sua pequena irmã parada à sua frente, de braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Perdi algumas horas do meu sono reparador apenas para ver se você ainda estava vivo, já que você fugiu da festa sem ao menos se despedir de mim e não atendeu aos meus telefonemas por todo o final de semana. – ela discursou, ainda fazendo cara feia.

- Eu não me despedi de você porque você estava agarrada em Jasper Hale que não soltava por nada neste mundo.– ele falou contendo um sorriso – E quando você resolveu largar um pouco dele e lembrar que tinha um irmão e uma cunhada, não te atendi porque estava com a minha mulher, em minha casa, e curtindo um final de semana de paz e harmonia com ela.

- Humm... Um final de semana de paz e harmonia? – a expressão de Alice relaxou na mesma hora e um lindo sorriso iluminou seu rosto – Quer dizer que vocês se entenderam de vez? – ela riu - Porque eu vi o show de amor que vocês estavam dando na pista de dança da festa e até apostei com Rosalie que daquela noite não passava, que vocês iram acabar a noite agarrados, na mesma cama.

- Alice, que mania de falar da vida dos outros! – Edward brincou, se fingindo irritado – Se é assim, eu também vi o seu show de amor com o primo da minha mulher.

- É... Acho que depois deste final de semana, não vai demorar para que Jasper me peça em namoro. – ela fez uma carinha sonhadora e suspirou alto – Mas isto não vem ao caso agora... Quero saber, você e Bella se entenderam ou não?

- Alice... – Edward gemeu, já sabendo que seria praticamente impossível proteger sua intimidade daquela curiosa.

- Sim ou não Edward? – ela deu pulinhos animados – Só responda isto e eu te deixo em paz.

- Nos entendemos sim baixinha... – desta vez foi Edward quem suspirou e abriu seu coração com a irmã – E eu nunca me senti tão feliz como estou agora. Bella me despertou sentimentos diferentes, coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido... É algo bem diferente o que eu sinto por aquela pequena... É forte, é enlouquecedor e eu não sei se consigo lidar com isto.

- Eu acho que estou ouvindo um discurso apaixonado! - Alice cantarolou enquanto saltitava de um lado para o outro no meio da sala de trabalho do irmão – O nome deste sentimento é amor Edward! Você ama a sua esposa!

- Será Alice? – Edward levantou da sua cadeira e foi para o lado da baixinha enquanto tentava absorver as suas palavras – Será que eu amo a minha pequena?

-Claro que sim Edward! – Alice saltitou mais um pouco agarrando no pescoço dele - Admita logo que você ama Bella e seja feliz meu irmão!

Edward fez uma careta e se dando conta que Alice provavelmente estava certa, sorriu largo.

Ele amava Bella?

Sim, o que ele sentia podia amor!

- É, você tem razão... Pode ser amor o que sinto por ela... – seu sorriso cresceu com a constatação do inevitável - É amor... Eu amo Bella! – falou convicto – Eu amo aquela pequena feiticeira!

- Ai meu Deus! – Alice se afastou um pouco e fez uma cara chocada – Meu irmão está apaixonado! – ela voltou a pular sem parar - Isto é tão lindo!

- Alice, controle-se, ou eu não te conto mais nada... – Edward riu da empolgação da irmã ao que ele tinha acabado de lhe contar.

- Como me controlar? – ela parou um pouco – Meu irmão que sempre foi mais frio do que um iceberg para relacionamentos acaba de confessar eu está amando alguém e eu tenho que me controlar? Impossível!

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas se controle, por favor... – ele ficou sério - E o mais importante, não conte esta conversa que tivemos a mais ninguém... Assim como isto tudo ainda é muito novo para mim, Bella também deve sentir o mesmo, então precisamos enfrentar com calma este turbilhão de emoções... Ainda estamos no começo de um envolvimento mais sério, então não quero colocar tudo a perder. Quero conquistar Bella aos poucos.

- Ai irmão... Não se preocupe com isto, pois a minha boca é um túmulo! – Alice pegou sua bolsa na cadeira – Agora que já soube o que queria, vou te deixar em paz para você trabalhar e sonhar com a sua esposa...

- Era apenas isto o que você queria?

- Sim era. – ela fez uma cara séria – Agora já vou pois ainda tenho que terminar de conquistar Jasper e quem sabe conseguir um sorriso apaixonado tão bonito quanto o seu.

- Tchau baixinha... Te adoro! –ele piscou para Alice.

- Tchau apaixonado! – ela soltou um beijo no ar e foi até a porta saltitante.

Logo que Alice saiu da sua sala, Edward se jogou em sua cadeira e com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto se pôs a pensar no que tinha acabado de admitir.

Ele realmente amava a sua pequena Bella e agora era apenas questão de tempo para que confessasse para ela este sentimento.

OOOOO

Um mês já tinha se passado desde a doce noite de entrega e revelações vivida pelo jovem casal e depois que tudo se resolveu entre eles, a vida estava muito mais fácil e feliz.

Edward e Bella agora formavam um casal unido e harmonioso.

Mesmo sem revelarem abertamente o amor que sentiam pelo outro, eles viviam em clima de paixão e declarações mudas em gestos, atitudes, toques e sorrisos.

Sem consegui conter sua felicidade sem fim, Bella acabou por contar a prima, tudo o que vinha vivendo com Edward desde a noite da posse dele no conselho da empresa o que fez com que Rosalie ficasse quase tão animada quanto ela com a evolução que estava acontecendo na sua vida.

Ela, depois de muito tempo presa ao seu infeliz passado, estava finalmente conseguindo se libertar e vivendo com plenitude a sua nova vida, onde era mais feliz, se sentia adorada e acolhida, e pela primeira vez era cercada apenas de pessoas quem gostava e que gostavam dela.

Edward também era um novo homem, mais feliz e menos carrancudo. A sua felicidade era tão evidente que até os funcionários da empresa, que pouco conheciam da sua vida notaram a mudança de comportamento do patrão.

Ele agora não vivia apenas para a empresa... Ele tinha a sua Bella para alegrar e preencher seus dias

Ele agora tinha alguém que gostava dele da maneira que ele era e não por ele ser o jovem empresário de sucesso...

Alguém que o completava e o deixava radiante.

Alguém tão importante para ele como a sua mãe e a sua irmã.

E vê-la tão contente era tão bom quanto ser feliz ao lado dela.

Bella começou a passar muito tempo entretida com as suas atividades em sua salinha e Edward sempre que chegava em casa ia vê-la.

Era no cantinho especial de Bella que eles passavam mágicos, com Edward tocando piano para ela algumas vezes, assistindo a filmes juntos outras ou apenas conversando sobre os acontecimentos dos seus dias e sendo íntimos e companheiros, como deveriam ser.

Edward, muitas vezes, também fazia surpresas para a esposa, levando-a nos finais de semana para assistirem à peças de teatro, filmes no cinema e até, uma vez, para um passeio agradável por Londres, que terminou em uma volta noturna na London Eye.

A relação deles era assim: Fácil, descomplicada... Cheia de brincadeiras... Cheia de encantos.

Radiante com a sua nova vida, Bella foi deixando as noites solitárias em seu quarto, por noites agradáveis e reveladoras quarto do marido. Eles fizeram amor mais algumas vezes, com Edward a ensinando e a levando às estrelas, e às vezes dormiam juntos apenas pelo prazer da companhia do outro.

O sentimento que nutriam pelo outro crescia mais e mais a cada dia, fazendo deles, assim como Edward tinha prometido, as pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

E eles só podiam esperar o melhor desta doce relação que tinham construído.

Após deixar a faculdade no começo de noite de uma sexta-feira, que tinha sido muito atribulada, Bella, a pedido do marido se dirigiu à mineradora para encontrá-lo.

Ela andou pelos corredores sendo cumprimentada por muitos dos funcionários, que estavam surpresos em vê-la após um bom tempo, já que depois do casamento repentino dela com o patrão, a jovem não mais visitara a empresa.

- Oi Jules, Edward está? – Bella cumprimentou a antiga secretária do seu pai e agora assistente do seu marido.

- Bella? – a jovem senhora se espantou ao ver a moça depois de um longo tempo - Que bom te ver! –veio sorridente cumprimentá-la - Seu marido já está no final de uma reunião com alguns diretores, devo anunciar a sua presença? Ele não falou em outra coisa esta tarde a não ser desta sua visita.

- É melhor não interrompê-lo... Eu espero que ele termine o seu afazer. - – Bella se sentou em uma das poltronas e pegou uma das revistas.

Enquanto a jovem folheava a revista entretida, Jules a observou, sem deixar de notar como a esposa do seu chefe estava mudada.

Bella pouco parecia a menina magricela e mal humorada que ela conhecera a alguns anos atrás e agora aparentava estar mais madura, mais bonita...

Ela parecia uma mulher feliz e realizada.

- Bella permita-me te dizer, mas você ficou ainda mais bonita depois do casamento... – Jules tirou a jovem da sua leitura – Você está com uma feição tão diferente e tranqüila que parece uma outra pessoa...

- Obrigada Jules... – Bella corou envergonhada. – Todos com quem tenho encontrado estão me dizendo que estou diferente.

- Você agora irradia felicidade! – Jules sorriu cúmplice - Não imaginei que você e Edward gostavam mesmo... Mas acho que me enganei pois nunca vi casal mais bonito e feliz que vocês... Edward hoje em dia só vive feliz e sorridente e isso é graças a você menina. Você conquistou mesmo o coração dele, como parece que ele conquistou o seu.

- Isto é verdade... - Bella a sorriu feliz os comentários da secretária, que os conhecia tão bem. - Estamos felizes juntos.

Apesar de ter plena consciência da felicidade do marido ao seu lado, era bom ouvir de algum tão próximo dele.

- Isto é notável, não tenha dúvidas – ao ouvir uma conversa longe, Jules se voltou para a porta da sala do patrão - Bom, parece que a reunião acabou... – ela falou ao avistar alguns homens saírem da sala de Edward – Vá encontrar seu marido, pois tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz com a visita.

- Estou indo, então... – Bella levantou-se do sofá – Foi bom te ver Jules e obrigada pelas palavras doces.

- Digo o mesmo Bella... – a secretária piscou para ela - Você merece ser feliz menina!

Bella abriu a porta da sala devagar e se deparou com a linda imagem de Edward sentando à sua mesa, sério e concentrado enquanto remexia em alguns papeis.

- Oi marido, te atrapalho? – ela falou suave, conseguindo a atenção dele.

- Claro que não atrapalha, minha pequena – ele sorriu ao ver a esposa parada à sua porta– Venha aqui... Eu quero te ver.

Com um sorriso leve no rosto ela atendeu ao pedido do marido e puxando uma cadeira, se sentou em frente a ele.

- A que devo o convite para te encontrar aqui na empresa?

- Nada demais... Só queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo esta noite para fazermos um programa diferente – Edward falou sem conter seu sorriso largo e feliz

- Que tipo de programa? – Bella estreitou os olhos pois sabia do poder do marido em surpreendê-la quando queria.

- É algo que você só vai saber quando chegarmos ao nosso destino...

- Edward... – ela fez um biquinho meigo. – O que você aprontou desta vez?

- Você quer mesmo que eu te conte e estrague a surpresa? – ele se fingiu chateado – Isto não é justo!

- Não é estragar a surpresa Edward... – ela falou dengosa para ele, tentando convencê-lo - Apenas preciso saber, pois não estou vestida adequadamente para ir a restaurante chiques e ou coisa assim...Você só pediu para que viesse aqui depois das minhas aulas e nem fui em casa para me trocar e ficar à altura do meu marido executivo...

- Você está perfeita assim, Bella... – ele falou, tirando o paletó e se levantando da cadeira deu a volta na mesa parando o lado dela – E já que você insiste em saber, vamos apenas a inauguração de um novo pub e tenho certeza que você será a mais linda do lugar – ele puxou Bella da cadeira e deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz - Minha pequena manhosa e linda...

- Olha que assim eu acredito... – Bella brincou – Acredito que sou a mais linda.

- E é verdade... Se você é perfeita para mim como posso dizer o contrário? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

- Bobo! - Bella riu e deu um tapinha no braço dele – Vamos mesmo a um pub? – ela fez uma careta - Isto vai interessante pois só estive em um pub apenas uma vez com Rose e Marie... – ela riu com a lembrança – E foi escondida de Jasper e de Matthew, morrendo de medo de ser descoberta... Experimentei cerveja pela primeira vez, dancei muito com uma bandinha cover dos Beatles... Foi muito uma experiência muito emocionante!

- Claro que foi, não tenho dúvidas disto – ele sorriu torto - Mas tenho certeza que vai gostar muito mais da noite de hoje, pois a minha companhia vai ser bem mais interessante do que a sua prima e amiga... – falou tirando a gravata e desabotoando as mangas da camisa antes de dobrá-las desalinhadamente – Você também não acha isso? – parou o rosto a centímetros do dela.

- Eu acho que sim...– Bella respondeu, hipnotizada com a imagem de Edward se transformando, do poderoso executivo em um jovem despreocupado e feliz.

- Acha é? – pegou-lhe pela cintura e girando seus corpos, encostou-a na mesa – Apenas acha, Bella?

- É... Apenas acho. – Bella tocou-lhe o nariz, entrando na brincadeira e o provocando.

- Vamos ver se agora você não muda de idéia... - despreocupadamente, Edward passou a beijá-la no pescoço e ombros, fazendo com que ela sentisse o gostoso arrepio que percorria seu corpo sempre quando o marido a tocava. – Que dizer que você não tem certeza que estar com o seu marido é bem melhor do que com um bando de garotas? – falou, respirando contra a pele exposta, fazendo com que outro arrepio percorresse o corpo da esposa.

Rindo, Bella revidou à provocação, pegando-o pela gola da camisa e colando seus lábios nos dele em um beijo apaixonado.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza Edward... – ela murmurou entre seus lábios - Estar com você é bem melhor do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo.

- Agora sim... – Edward acariciou as costas da esposa e salpicou seu rosto de beijinhos. – Esta resposta me deixou feliz, esposa linda.

- Então vamos logo para a nossa noite no pub, marido fofo e feliz... – ela pegou as mãos de Edward entre as suas e o puxou para fora da sala - Sua esposinha está faminta e precisa se alimentada.

Acatando a ordem de Bella, Edward apenas a seguiu pelos corredores da empresa, arrancando suspiros e olhares satisfeitos de todos os que admiravam a cena, e depois de um curto trajeto de carro, pararam em frente a um moderno pub em South Kensington.

Eles entram no bar de braços dados e ostentando seus maiores sorrisos, mas Bella parou repentinamente ao ver o homem que ela desejava nunca mais encontrar, no mesmo ambiente que ela e o seu marido.

E ver aquela pessoa tão próxima era pior do que o seu mais terrível pesadelo

- Eu não quero ficar aqui... – ela sussurrou sem tirar os olhos daquele homem asqueroso que estava a poucos metros dela.

- Porque Bella? – Edward a olhou espantado – O que tem de errado aqui?

- Tem uma pessoa que eu não gosto... – ela respondeu, agarrando no marido o mais apertado que pôde - Por favor vamos embora...

- Mas minha pequena, você me disse que está com fome... – Edward parou em frente da esposa, pegou as suas mãos e falou carinhosamente - Vamos comer alguma coisa, eu peço uma mesa no cantinho e depois te prometo que vamos para casa, está certo?

- Não Edward, vamos sair daqui agora! – ela tinha uma expressão apavorada no rosto – Por favor... Eu quero ir para casa.

- Bella... – Edward tentou argumentar, mas o temido homem se aproximou deles.

Era tarde demais para Bella. O seu pior pesadelo estava completo!

- Ora, ora... Olha só quem eu encontrei...– o rapaz falou, com uma expressão surpresa estampada no rosto – Tudo bem com você, Isabella Swan?

- Isabella Cullen, a minha esposa – Edward o interrompeu, passando para a frente de Bella e fazendo uma cara feia para o estranho – E você, quem é?

O rapaz não respondeu à pergunta de Edward, apenas se voltando para Bella e recomeçando a sua fala.

- Quem diria que a Bellita está casada? – ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo - Não vai me apresentar a seu maridinho?

- Edward, vamos para casa agora! – Bella puxou o braço do marido, mas não conseguiu movê-lo.

- Calma boneca, eu não mordo... – o homem se aproximou mais do casal - Se Bellita não me apresenta, eu mesmo me apresento... – ele estendeu a mão para Edward - Sou James Summer... Um... Um velho conhecido de Bella.

- E eu sou Edward Cullen – ele apertou a mão de James - Marido de Isabella.

- Edward, venha comigo agora! – Bella falou desesperada com a cena de seu adorado marido apertando a mão do asqueroso James.

- Hey Bellita não precisa fugir de mim, boneca... – James pegou no cabelo dela e seu um sorriso sarcástico – Seu marido não sabe do seu passado?

- Edward agora! – o medo de que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse a dominou e ela usou toda a sua força para puxar Edward, conseguindo levá-lo para bem longe daquele ser repulsivo.

Depois de muito segurar o choro, Bella não conseguiu mais conter suas lágrimas, que começaram a cair ao entrar no carro e fitar a cara interrogativa e preocupada que seu marido fazia.

Um filme com todos os momentos ruins que tinha vivido por causa de James se passavam em sua cabeça como um filme e isto era apavorante.

- Que era aquele rapaz? – Edward perguntou em um tom ameno, observando a esposa, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Ele estava curioso em saber o que aquele rapaz tinha feito à sua frágil Bella, pois ele nunca tinha visto a sua pequena naquele estado de nervos, nem mesmo quando foi anunciado o seu casamento forçado.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isto agora Edward... – Bella o olhou de soslaio - Por favor, não me faça falar nada...

- Mas minha pequena... – ele tentou mas Bella o interrompeu.

- Depois te conto... – ela fungou – Eu prometo que mais tarde te conto tudinho... Eu preciso me acalmar.

- Tudo bem, então – Edward apertou as mão frias de Bella entre as suas, passando confiança – Vou esperar o momento que você se sentir melhor.

Seguiram o resto do caminho calados, Bella chorando baixinho e Edward cada vez mais preocupado com o estado que se encontrava a sua mulher.

- Não vai ficar comigo hoje? – Edward perguntou ao chegarem em casa e notar que Bella se dirigia ao seu antigo quarto

- Eu estou cansada Edward...– ela olhou triste para o marido – Preciso apenas de um banho e uma boa noite de sono.

- Não quer que eu te faça companhia então? – ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa – Eu posso ficar com você em seu quarto esta noite.

- Não serei uma boa companhia para você hoje... Minha cabeça está péssima. – ela falou – Me deixe sozinha esta noite e eu te prometo que amanhã conversamos e eu te conto tudo... Não se preocupe, eu não tenho mais nada com James a muito tempo... Eu não o via desde antes de você entrar na sociedade com meu pai. – ela sentiu necessidade de esclarecer.

- Eu sei que você não está me traindo Bella – Edward falou carinhosamente, prendendo a pequena em um abraço – Disto eu tenho certeza. Eu só estou preocupado com você, pois nunca a vi tão nervosa.

- Com um bom banho eu me acalmo, te prometo – ela sorriu e Edward beijou suas bochechas – Agora é sua vez de confiar em mim.

- E eu confio... – ele pousou os lábios na testa dela outra vez – Vou te deixar sozinha, mas me promete que qualquer problema você me chama?

- Prometo sim... Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite minha pequena – ele se despediu com um selinhos nos lábios vermelhos da esposa.

Edward resolveu lhe dá o tempo pedido para que ela se acalmasse e nesta noite não forçaria nenhuma conversa, mas como estava muito preocupado com a sua esposa, depois de terminar seu banho e de se vestir para dormir, resolveu dar uma passadinha em seu quarto para vê-la.

Bella já estava deitada em sua cama, virada de costas para a porta, tentando dormir enquanto mais alguma lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, quando Edward, ponta dos pés, adentrou o cômodo.

- Bella... Eu prometi te deixar em paz, mas você ainda está chorando minha pequena...– ele falou hesitante, fazendo com que ela se virasse, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. - Posso ficar com você um pouco?

- Pode sim... – ela respondeu surpresa com a vista. – Deita aqui comigo.

Edward se aproximou da cama bem devagar e depois de colocar a esposa em seus braços, passou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu no pub? – perguntou suave pouco depois – Eu juro que entenderei o que for que tenha acontecido entre você e aquele James.

Bella apenas se sentou na cama em silêncio.

O terrível momento em que ela teria que revelar a pior parte da sua vida tinha chegado e não tinha mais como fugir.

Ela não podia negar a seu marido toda a verdade sobre a sua vida... Não a ele que estava sendo tão compreensivo e amoroso...

Não a ele que tinha curado muitas feridas do seu coração.

Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella e voltou a falar diante do silêncio dela.

- Se você não quiser, está tudo bem...

- Não Edward... Eu vou te contar tudo. – falou confiante – Você merece saber o que aconteceu comigo...

- Estou aqui para te ouvir, mas não se sinta pressionada. – ele segurou as mãos de Bella e mirou seus olhos – Não quero que você faça nada que não queira.

- James, o rapaz do pub, é um ex-namorado meu... Para ser sincera, ele foi o único namorado que eu tive em toda a minha vida... Eu tinha uns 15 ou 16 anos quando o conheci. Ele era filho de um empresário conhecido do meu pai e quando ele notou que o rapaz tinha se interessado por mim e que estava me cortejando, ele passou a convidar a família de James para finais de semana à beira da piscina, assim ele tratava de negócios com o pai de James e aproveitava para me jogar para os braços do garoto.

Edward encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e colocou Bella entre suas pernas, apoiando-a com os braços.

- Estou te ouvindo pequena... Me conte tudo – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

- James era um pouco mais velho do que eu... Ele tinha uns 22 anos e estudava Administração em Cambridge. – Bella continuou - No começo o nosso namoro foi ótimo. Ele me tratava como uma princesa... Era carinhoso, fazia as minhas vontades, me visitava todos os finais de semana... Mas depois que tínhamos uns seis meses juntos, o negocio que o pai dele queria fazer com Charlie não deu certo e a partir deste dia ele começou a ficar diferente... Já não me ligava durante a semana, não fazia questão de conversar por muito tempo quando eu o telefonava e o pior é que nesta época eu já gostava muito dele...

- Sim, continue... – Edward falou, apertando seu abraço.

- Continuamos o namoro mesmo com este pequeno afastamento, até que um dia ele me convidou para ir com ele para Cambridge, dizendo que era aniversário de um amigo dele e que voltaríamos no final do dia... Com medo de que meu pai negasse o meu pedido, combinei com Rosalie que iria dizer em casa que passaria o dia com ela e na hora marcada, peguei um trem para Cambridge e encontrei com James na estação de lá.

Bella suspirou contente por estar conseguindo abrir a sua vida com o marido. Para ela ainda era muito difícil falar neste assunto, mesmo tantos anos depois.

- Nesta época eu era bem inocente, então não desconfiei das intenções de James quando a festa terminou e ele me levou para o dormitório dele dizendo que era bom que eu tomasse um banho e me trocasse antes de voltar para casa... Assim que chegamos ao seu quarto, James começou a me beijar de uma maneira que ele nuca tinha me beijado... Começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo, a morder o meu pescoço... Me empurrou na cama dele e foi nesta hora que eu entendi o que ele queria, então, insegura tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas ele me prendeu entre seu corpo e o colchão enquanto levantava o meu vestido, tentando tirá-lo.

Ela abaixou um pouco o tem de voz, passando a falar apenas em um sussurro

- Ainda tentei falar com ele que eu não me sentia preparada para fazer aquilo, mas o infeliz do James não me deu ouvidos e continuou a tentar tirar a minha roupa até que eu, desesperada, passei a gritar o mais alto que pude, inclusive chamado atenção de algumas pessoas, que bateram a porta do quarto...

- E foi nesta hora que ele te soltou? – Edward perguntou estarrecido com mais esta violência sofrida pela sua pequena.

- Sim... Ele me soltou, mas morrendo de raiva começou a me insultar, dizendo que eu era uma virgem imprestável e que só estava comigo por causa do negócio que seu pai estava fazendo com o meu e como não haveria mais negocio e eu não queria ceder às suas vontades, que eu sumisse da vida dele.

Olhando para Edward, que a ouvia atentamente, Bella tomou coragem para contar a ultima parte da sua terrível história.

- James me colocou para fora do seu quarto como seu eu fosse uma qualquer e mandou que eu me virasse para voltar para casa, pois ele não iria nunca mais querer olhar para a minha cara... O infeliz nem me levou à estação de trem... Andei sozinha no meio da noite, passei por uns garotos bêbados que mexeram comigo... Até que peguei o meu trem e quando consegui chegar em Londres, corri desesperada para a casa de minha tia.

- E foi Elizabeth que te ajudou mais uma vez... – Edward afirmou, acariciando o braço da esposa, querendo que ela se sentisse segura e acolhida por ele.

- Sim, foi minha tia que me acolheu naquela noite... Foi uma noite terrível, pois assim como eu, Rose também chorava sem parar, por se sentir culpada como que tinha acontecido, já que ela tinha acobertado a minha mentira. No dia seguinte, minha tia foi conversar com meu pai e ele, chocado com o que tinha acontecido, disse a ela que iria tomar providência contra o moleque do James.

Bella deu o seu primeiro sorriso desde que tinha começado a falar sobre o que lhe tinha ocorrido.

- Eu não toquei neste assunto com meu pai, mas ele me chamou para uma conversa assim que cheguei em casa e depois de muitos anos de indiferença, foi a primeira vez que ele se comportou como um pai de verdade, me apoiando e me acalmando...

- E o que aconteceu com James depois disto... Você chegou a encontrá-lo depois?

- Não... Eu não tinha encontrado com ele até hoje, mas soube várias noticias dele... Um tempo depois daquela noite fatídica, James se envolveu em uma briga em um bar e apanhou muito, o que foi um escândalo, pois a notícia saiu em vários jornais... E logo depois disto, foi descoberto que o pai dele fazia varias falcatruas e enganava muitos clientes... Nesta época eles sumiram da sociedade e nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar deles. E eu acho que meu pai teve algo a ver com estes problemas que o velho Summer sofreu... De alguma forma ele tentou me proteger, apesar de não ter admitido e ter voltado à sua postura indiferente pouco depois.

- Não foi a melhor punição, mas mesmo assim foi bom... – Edward pensou alto.

Ele estava impressionado com o quanto a sua pequena e frágil Bella tinha sofrido na vida... Ele precisava mais do que nunca fazê-la mais do que feliz...

Ele precisava fazer com que ela deixasse seu passado triste para trás e vivesse um verdadeiro conto de fadas ao seu lado.

- Muitas pessoas só se aproximavam de mim por interesse... Pelo que eu tinha e não por gostar de mim, por gostar de ser meu amigo... – ela voltou a falar, mirando nos olhos de Edward.

- Eu sei o que é isto Bella... – ele lhe deu um beijinho na pontinha do nariz - Te entendo perfeitamente, pois isto já aconteceu muito comigo também. Teve uma época da minha vida que só era cercado de pessoas interesseiras.

- Eu achava que James era diferente das outras pessoas, pois ele tinha tanto dinheiro quanto eu, mas me enganei e paguei um preço alto por isto... Por confiar nele. – ela fez uma cara triste – E foi por ter sofrido demais que me se fechei para o mundo... Que me tornei mais desconfiada, mas infeliz...

- Eu te entendo Bela... Você tinha toda razão de ter sido uma pequena megera. – ele a apoiou – Mas já está no tempo de você superar tudo o que você viveu de ruim... E vamos fazer isto juntos... Eu vou te ajudar...

- Agora temos um ao outro, não é Edward? – o coração de Bella se encheu de esperança - Vamos superar tudo juntos...

- Sim minha Bella... Agora temos um ao outros e eu estarei aqui com você e para você sempre que você precisar pequena. – Edward deitou-se na cama, trazendo Bella com ele - Aconteça o que acontecer saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado em todas as horas das nossas vidas.

- Obrigada Edward por me ouvir e por ser sempre tão maravilhoso comigo... – ela sussurrou cansada e em como todas as noites se aconchegou nos braços dele - Saiba que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e eu sou muito grata por ter te conhecido.

- Você também minha pequena linda... Agradeço sempre a Deus por ter te colocado em minha vida... Você veio para modificar os meus dias, para mexer com os meus conceitos... – ele respondeu, fazendo círculos na bochecha dela. – Eu te adoro.

- Edward, promete que você nunca vai mentir para mim, que nunca me fazer sofrer? – ela voltou a falar com a voz arrastada de sono e a verdade da aposta que tinha feito com Charlie atingiu Edward como uma bala de canhão.

Ele a estava enganado. Ele também poderia fazer com que ela sofresse.

- Vai dormir Bella... Você está exausta! – ele não respondeu, apenas beijando a cabeça da esposa e sussurrando um 'boa noite' em seu ouvido até que ela caísse no sono.

Enquanto Bella dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, Edward pensava no pedido que ela tinha acabado de lhe fazer, se sentindo cada vez mais culpado em não ter contado a ela sobre a aposta e o acordo que tinha feito com Charlie logo quanto eles se conheceram.

Não machucar e não fazer a sua pequena sofrer era tarefa quase impossível para ele naquele momento, pois era claro que Bella iria ficar arrasada se por um acaso soubesse de toda a verdade, apesar de que as coisas tinham mudado completamente daquele dia que ele tinha aceitado esta aposta tola, na sala de Charlie Swan, até hoje, quando ele estava feliz ao lado da sua esposa arranjada, que a cada dia adorava mais.

Já que ele não podia voltar no tempo e modificar a besteira que tinha feito, um dia, teria que contar a ela e arcar com as consequências dos seus atos e isto o deixava aflito pois Bella agora é a sua vida e perdê-la é algo que ele não gosta nem de pensar.

Aterrorizado com o medo de perder a sua Bella para sempre, Edward se agarrou a ela e acabou dormindo, embalado pelo seu cheirinho tão viciante.


	22. Culpado

**Temos um ao outro**

- Me diga Alice Cullen ao que devo sua ilustre presença em meu escritório tão cedo, em plena segunda feira? – Edward largou seus papeis e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a sua pequena irmã parada à sua frente, de braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Perdi algumas horas do meu sono reparador apenas para ver se você ainda estava vivo, já que você fugiu da festa sem ao menos se despedir de mim e não atendeu aos meus telefonemas por todo o final de semana. – ela discursou, ainda fazendo cara feia.

- Eu não me despedi de você porque você estava agarrada em Jasper Hale que não soltava por nada neste mundo.– ele falou contendo um sorriso – E quando você resolveu largar um pouco dele e lembrar que tinha um irmão e uma cunhada, não te atendi porque estava com a minha mulher, em minha casa, e curtindo um final de semana de paz e harmonia com ela.

- Humm... Um final de semana de paz e harmonia? – a expressão de Alice relaxou na mesma hora e um lindo sorriso iluminou seu rosto – Quer dizer que vocês se entenderam de vez? – ela riu - Porque eu vi o show de amor que vocês estavam dando na pista de dança da festa e até apostei com Rosalie que daquela noite não passava, que vocês iram acabar a noite agarrados, na mesma cama.

- Alice, que mania de falar da vida dos outros! – Edward brincou, se fingindo irritado – Se é assim, eu também vi o seu show de amor com o primo da minha mulher.

- É... Acho que depois deste final de semana, não vai demorar para que Jasper me peça em namoro. – ela fez uma carinha sonhadora e suspirou alto – Mas isto não vem ao caso agora... Quero saber, você e Bella se entenderam ou não?

- Alice... – Edward gemeu, já sabendo que seria praticamente impossível proteger sua intimidade daquela curiosa.

- Sim ou não Edward? – ela deu pulinhos animados – Só responda isto e eu te deixo em paz.

- Nos entendemos sim baixinha... – desta vez foi Edward quem suspirou e abriu seu coração com a irmã – E eu nunca me senti tão feliz como estou agora. Bella me despertou sentimentos diferentes, coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido... É algo bem diferente o que eu sinto por aquela pequena... É forte, é enlouquecedor e eu não sei se consigo lidar com isto.

- Eu acho que estou ouvindo um discurso apaixonado! - Alice cantarolou enquanto saltitava de um lado para o outro no meio da sala de trabalho do irmão – O nome deste sentimento é amor Edward! Você ama a sua esposa!

- Será Alice? – Edward levantou da sua cadeira e foi para o lado da baixinha enquanto tentava absorver as suas palavras – Será que eu amo a minha pequena?

-Claro que sim Edward! – Alice saltitou mais um pouco agarrando no pescoço dele - Admita logo que você ama Bella e seja feliz meu irmão!

Edward fez uma careta e se dando conta que Alice provavelmente estava certa, sorriu largo.

Ele amava Bella?

Sim, o que ele sentia podia amor!

- É, você tem razão... Pode ser amor o que sinto por ela... – seu sorriso cresceu com a constatação do inevitável - É amor... Eu amo Bella! – falou convicto – Eu amo aquela pequena feiticeira!

- Ai meu Deus! – Alice se afastou um pouco e fez uma cara chocada – Meu irmão está apaixonado! – ela voltou a pular sem parar - Isto é tão lindo!

- Alice, controle-se, ou eu não te conto mais nada... – Edward riu da empolgação da irmã ao que ele tinha acabado de lhe contar.

- Como me controlar? – ela parou um pouco – Meu irmão que sempre foi mais frio do que um iceberg para relacionamentos acaba de confessar eu está amando alguém e eu tenho que me controlar? Impossível!

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas se controle, por favor... – ele ficou sério - E o mais importante, não conte esta conversa que tivemos a mais ninguém... Assim como isto tudo ainda é muito novo para mim, Bella também deve sentir o mesmo, então precisamos enfrentar com calma este turbilhão de emoções... Ainda estamos no começo de um envolvimento mais sério, então não quero colocar tudo a perder. Quero conquistar Bella aos poucos.

- Ai irmão... Não se preocupe com isto, pois a minha boca é um túmulo! – Alice pegou sua bolsa na cadeira – Agora que já soube o que queria, vou te deixar em paz para você trabalhar e sonhar com a sua esposa...

- Era apenas isto o que você queria?

- Sim era. – ela fez uma cara séria – Agora já vou pois ainda tenho que terminar de conquistar Jasper e quem sabe conseguir um sorriso apaixonado tão bonito quanto o seu.

- Tchau baixinha... Te adoro! –ele piscou para Alice.

- Tchau apaixonado! – ela soltou um beijo no ar e foi até a porta saltitante.

Logo que Alice saiu da sua sala, Edward se jogou em sua cadeira e com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto se pôs a pensar no que tinha acabado de admitir.

Ele realmente amava a sua pequena Bella e agora era apenas questão de tempo para que confessasse para ela este sentimento.

OOOOO

Um mês já tinha se passado desde a doce noite de entrega e revelações vivida pelo jovem casal e depois que tudo se resolveu entre eles, a vida estava muito mais fácil e feliz.

Edward e Bella agora formavam um casal unido e harmonioso.

Mesmo sem revelarem abertamente o amor que sentiam pelo outro, eles viviam em clima de paixão e declarações mudas em gestos, atitudes, toques e sorrisos.

Sem consegui conter sua felicidade sem fim, Bella acabou por contar a prima, tudo o que vinha vivendo com Edward desde a noite da posse dele no conselho da empresa o que fez com que Rosalie ficasse quase tão animada quanto ela com a evolução que estava acontecendo na sua vida.

Ela, depois de muito tempo presa ao seu infeliz passado, estava finalmente conseguindo se libertar e vivendo com plenitude a sua nova vida, onde era mais feliz, se sentia adorada e acolhida, e pela primeira vez era cercada apenas de pessoas quem gostava e que gostavam dela.

Edward também era um novo homem, mais feliz e menos carrancudo. A sua felicidade era tão evidente que até os funcionários da empresa, que pouco conheciam da sua vida notaram a mudança de comportamento do patrão.

Ele agora não vivia apenas para a empresa... Ele tinha a sua Bella para alegrar e preencher seus dias

Ele agora tinha alguém que gostava dele da maneira que ele era e não por ele ser o jovem empresário de sucesso...

Alguém que o completava e o deixava radiante.

Alguém tão importante para ele como a sua mãe e a sua irmã.

E vê-la tão contente era tão bom quanto ser feliz ao lado dela.

Bella começou a passar muito tempo entretida com as suas atividades em sua salinha e Edward sempre que chegava em casa ia vê-la.

Era no cantinho especial de Bella que eles passavam mágicos, com Edward tocando piano para ela algumas vezes, assistindo a filmes juntos outras ou apenas conversando sobre os acontecimentos dos seus dias e sendo íntimos e companheiros, como deveriam ser.

Edward, muitas vezes, também fazia surpresas para a esposa, levando-a nos finais de semana para assistirem à peças de teatro, filmes no cinema e até, uma vez, para um passeio agradável por Londres, que terminou em uma volta noturna na London Eye.

A relação deles era assim: Fácil, descomplicada... Cheia de brincadeiras... Cheia de encantos.

Radiante com a sua nova vida, Bella foi deixando as noites solitárias em seu quarto, por noites agradáveis e reveladoras quarto do marido. Eles fizeram amor mais algumas vezes, com Edward a ensinando e a levando às estrelas, e às vezes dormiam juntos apenas pelo prazer da companhia do outro.

O sentimento que nutriam pelo outro crescia mais e mais a cada dia, fazendo deles, assim como Edward tinha prometido, as pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

E eles só podiam esperar o melhor desta doce relação que tinham construído.

Após deixar a faculdade no começo de noite de uma sexta-feira, que tinha sido muito atribulada, Bella, a pedido do marido se dirigiu à mineradora para encontrá-lo.

Ela andou pelos corredores sendo cumprimentada por muitos dos funcionários, que estavam surpresos em vê-la após um bom tempo, já que depois do casamento repentino dela com o patrão, a jovem não mais visitara a empresa.

- Oi Jules, Edward está? – Bella cumprimentou a antiga secretária do seu pai e agora assistente do seu marido.

- Bella? – a jovem senhora se espantou ao ver a moça depois de um longo tempo - Que bom te ver! –veio sorridente cumprimentá-la - Seu marido já está no final de uma reunião com alguns diretores, devo anunciar a sua presença? Ele não falou em outra coisa esta tarde a não ser desta sua visita.

- É melhor não interrompê-lo... Eu espero que ele termine o seu afazer. - – Bella se sentou em uma das poltronas e pegou uma das revistas.

Enquanto a jovem folheava a revista entretida, Jules a observou, sem deixar de notar como a esposa do seu chefe estava mudada.

Bella pouco parecia a menina magricela e mal humorada que ela conhecera a alguns anos atrás e agora aparentava estar mais madura, mais bonita...

Ela parecia uma mulher feliz e realizada.

- Bella permita-me te dizer, mas você ficou ainda mais bonita depois do casamento... – Jules tirou a jovem da sua leitura – Você está com uma feição tão diferente e tranqüila que parece uma outra pessoa...

- Obrigada Jules... – Bella corou envergonhada. – Todos com quem tenho encontrado estão me dizendo que estou diferente.

- Você agora irradia felicidade! – Jules sorriu cúmplice - Não imaginei que você e Edward gostavam mesmo... Mas acho que me enganei pois nunca vi casal mais bonito e feliz que vocês... Edward hoje em dia só vive feliz e sorridente e isso é graças a você menina. Você conquistou mesmo o coração dele, como parece que ele conquistou o seu.

- Isto é verdade... - Bella a sorriu feliz os comentários da secretária, que os conhecia tão bem. - Estamos felizes juntos.

Apesar de ter plena consciência da felicidade do marido ao seu lado, era bom ouvir de algum tão próximo dele.

- Isto é notável, não tenha dúvidas – ao ouvir uma conversa longe, Jules se voltou para a porta da sala do patrão - Bom, parece que a reunião acabou... – ela falou ao avistar alguns homens saírem da sala de Edward – Vá encontrar seu marido, pois tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz com a visita.

- Estou indo, então... – Bella levantou-se do sofá – Foi bom te ver Jules e obrigada pelas palavras doces.

- Digo o mesmo Bella... – a secretária piscou para ela - Você merece ser feliz menina!

Bella abriu a porta da sala devagar e se deparou com a linda imagem de Edward sentando à sua mesa, sério e concentrado enquanto remexia em alguns papeis.

- Oi marido, te atrapalho? – ela falou suave, conseguindo a atenção dele.

- Claro que não atrapalha, minha pequena – ele sorriu ao ver a esposa parada à sua porta– Venha aqui... Eu quero te ver.

Com um sorriso leve no rosto ela atendeu ao pedido do marido e puxando uma cadeira, se sentou em frente a ele.

- A que devo o convite para te encontrar aqui na empresa?

- Nada demais... Só queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo esta noite para fazermos um programa diferente – Edward falou sem conter seu sorriso largo e feliz

- Que tipo de programa? – Bella estreitou os olhos pois sabia do poder do marido em surpreendê-la quando queria.

- É algo que você só vai saber quando chegarmos ao nosso destino...

- Edward... – ela fez um biquinho meigo. – O que você aprontou desta vez?

- Você quer mesmo que eu te conte e estrague a surpresa? – ele se fingiu chateado – Isto não é justo!

- Não é estragar a surpresa Edward... – ela falou dengosa para ele, tentando convencê-lo - Apenas preciso saber, pois não estou vestida adequadamente para ir a restaurante chiques e ou coisa assim...Você só pediu para que viesse aqui depois das minhas aulas e nem fui em casa para me trocar e ficar à altura do meu marido executivo...

- Você está perfeita assim, Bella... – ele falou, tirando o paletó e se levantando da cadeira deu a volta na mesa parando o lado dela – E já que você insiste em saber, vamos apenas a inauguração de um novo pub e tenho certeza que você será a mais linda do lugar – ele puxou Bella da cadeira e deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz - Minha pequena manhosa e linda...

- Olha que assim eu acredito... – Bella brincou – Acredito que sou a mais linda.

- E é verdade... Se você é perfeita para mim como posso dizer o contrário? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

- Bobo! - Bella riu e deu um tapinha no braço dele – Vamos mesmo a um pub? – ela fez uma careta - Isto vai interessante pois só estive em um pub apenas uma vez com Rose e Marie... – ela riu com a lembrança – E foi escondida de Jasper e de Matthew, morrendo de medo de ser descoberta... Experimentei cerveja pela primeira vez, dancei muito com uma bandinha cover dos Beatles... Foi muito uma experiência muito emocionante!

- Claro que foi, não tenho dúvidas disto – ele sorriu torto - Mas tenho certeza que vai gostar muito mais da noite de hoje, pois a minha companhia vai ser bem mais interessante do que a sua prima e amiga... – falou tirando a gravata e desabotoando as mangas da camisa antes de dobrá-las desalinhadamente – Você também não acha isso? – parou o rosto a centímetros do dela.

- Eu acho que sim...– Bella respondeu, hipnotizada com a imagem de Edward se transformando, do poderoso executivo em um jovem despreocupado e feliz.

- Acha é? – pegou-lhe pela cintura e girando seus corpos, encostou-a na mesa – Apenas acha, Bella?

- É... Apenas acho. – Bella tocou-lhe o nariz, entrando na brincadeira e o provocando.

- Vamos ver se agora você não muda de idéia... - despreocupadamente, Edward passou a beijá-la no pescoço e ombros, fazendo com que ela sentisse o gostoso arrepio que percorria seu corpo sempre quando o marido a tocava. – Que dizer que você não tem certeza que estar com o seu marido é bem melhor do que com um bando de garotas? – falou, respirando contra a pele exposta, fazendo com que outro arrepio percorresse o corpo da esposa.

Rindo, Bella revidou à provocação, pegando-o pela gola da camisa e colando seus lábios nos dele em um beijo apaixonado.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza Edward... – ela murmurou entre seus lábios - Estar com você é bem melhor do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo.

- Agora sim... – Edward acariciou as costas da esposa e salpicou seu rosto de beijinhos. – Esta resposta me deixou feliz, esposa linda.

- Então vamos logo para a nossa noite no pub, marido fofo e feliz... – ela pegou as mãos de Edward entre as suas e o puxou para fora da sala - Sua esposinha está faminta e precisa se alimentada.

Acatando a ordem de Bella, Edward apenas a seguiu pelos corredores da empresa, arrancando suspiros e olhares satisfeitos de todos os que admiravam a cena, e depois de um curto trajeto de carro, pararam em frente a um moderno pub em South Kensington.

Eles entram no bar de braços dados e ostentando seus maiores sorrisos, mas Bella parou repentinamente ao ver o homem que ela desejava nunca mais encontrar, no mesmo ambiente que ela e o seu marido.

E ver aquela pessoa tão próxima era pior do que o seu mais terrível pesadelo

- Eu não quero ficar aqui... – ela sussurrou sem tirar os olhos daquele homem asqueroso que estava a poucos metros dela.

- Porque Bella? – Edward a olhou espantado – O que tem de errado aqui?

- Tem uma pessoa que eu não gosto... – ela respondeu, agarrando no marido o mais apertado que pôde - Por favor vamos embora...

- Mas minha pequena, você me disse que está com fome... – Edward parou em frente da esposa, pegou as suas mãos e falou carinhosamente - Vamos comer alguma coisa, eu peço uma mesa no cantinho e depois te prometo que vamos para casa, está certo?

- Não Edward, vamos sair daqui agora! – ela tinha uma expressão apavorada no rosto – Por favor... Eu quero ir para casa.

- Bella... – Edward tentou argumentar, mas o temido homem se aproximou deles.

Era tarde demais para Bella. O seu pior pesadelo estava completo!

- Ora, ora... Olha só quem eu encontrei...– o rapaz falou, com uma expressão surpresa estampada no rosto – Tudo bem com você, Isabella Swan?

- Isabella Cullen, a minha esposa – Edward o interrompeu, passando para a frente de Bella e fazendo uma cara feia para o estranho – E você, quem é?

O rapaz não respondeu à pergunta de Edward, apenas se voltando para Bella e recomeçando a sua fala.

- Quem diria que a Bellita está casada? – ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo - Não vai me apresentar a seu maridinho?

- Edward, vamos para casa agora! – Bella puxou o braço do marido, mas não conseguiu movê-lo.

- Calma boneca, eu não mordo... – o homem se aproximou mais do casal - Se Bellita não me apresenta, eu mesmo me apresento... – ele estendeu a mão para Edward - Sou James Summer... Um... Um velho conhecido de Bella.

- E eu sou Edward Cullen – ele apertou a mão de James - Marido de Isabella.

- Edward, venha comigo agora! – Bella falou desesperada com a cena de seu adorado marido apertando a mão do asqueroso James.

- Hey Bellita não precisa fugir de mim, boneca... – James pegou no cabelo dela e seu um sorriso sarcástico – Seu marido não sabe do seu passado?

- Edward agora! – o medo de que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse a dominou e ela usou toda a sua força para puxar Edward, conseguindo levá-lo para bem longe daquele ser repulsivo.

Depois de muito segurar o choro, Bella não conseguiu mais conter suas lágrimas, que começaram a cair ao entrar no carro e fitar a cara interrogativa e preocupada que seu marido fazia.

Um filme com todos os momentos ruins que tinha vivido por causa de James se passavam em sua cabeça como um filme e isto era apavorante.

- Que era aquele rapaz? – Edward perguntou em um tom ameno, observando a esposa, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Ele estava curioso em saber o que aquele rapaz tinha feito à sua frágil Bella, pois ele nunca tinha visto a sua pequena naquele estado de nervos, nem mesmo quando foi anunciado o seu casamento forçado.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isto agora Edward... – Bella o olhou de soslaio - Por favor, não me faça falar nada...

- Mas minha pequena... – ele tentou mas Bella o interrompeu.

- Depois te conto... – ela fungou – Eu prometo que mais tarde te conto tudinho... Eu preciso me acalmar.

- Tudo bem, então – Edward apertou as mão frias de Bella entre as suas, passando confiança – Vou esperar o momento que você se sentir melhor.

Seguiram o resto do caminho calados, Bella chorando baixinho e Edward cada vez mais preocupado com o estado que se encontrava a sua mulher.

- Não vai ficar comigo hoje? – Edward perguntou ao chegarem em casa e notar que Bella se dirigia ao seu antigo quarto

- Eu estou cansada Edward...– ela olhou triste para o marido – Preciso apenas de um banho e uma boa noite de sono.

- Não quer que eu te faça companhia então? – ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa – Eu posso ficar com você em seu quarto esta noite.

- Não serei uma boa companhia para você hoje... Minha cabeça está péssima. – ela falou – Me deixe sozinha esta noite e eu te prometo que amanhã conversamos e eu te conto tudo... Não se preocupe, eu não tenho mais nada com James a muito tempo... Eu não o via desde antes de você entrar na sociedade com meu pai. – ela sentiu necessidade de esclarecer.

- Eu sei que você não está me traindo Bella – Edward falou carinhosamente, prendendo a pequena em um abraço – Disto eu tenho certeza. Eu só estou preocupado com você, pois nunca a vi tão nervosa.

- Com um bom banho eu me acalmo, te prometo – ela sorriu e Edward beijou suas bochechas – Agora é sua vez de confiar em mim.

- E eu confio... – ele pousou os lábios na testa dela outra vez – Vou te deixar sozinha, mas me promete que qualquer problema você me chama?

- Prometo sim... Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite minha pequena – ele se despediu com um selinhos nos lábios vermelhos da esposa.

Edward resolveu lhe dá o tempo pedido para que ela se acalmasse e nesta noite não forçaria nenhuma conversa, mas como estava muito preocupado com a sua esposa, depois de terminar seu banho e de se vestir para dormir, resolveu dar uma passadinha em seu quarto para vê-la.

Bella já estava deitada em sua cama, virada de costas para a porta, tentando dormir enquanto mais alguma lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, quando Edward, ponta dos pés, adentrou o cômodo.

- Bella... Eu prometi te deixar em paz, mas você ainda está chorando minha pequena...– ele falou hesitante, fazendo com que ela se virasse, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. - Posso ficar com você um pouco?

- Pode sim... – ela respondeu surpresa com a vista. – Deita aqui comigo.

Edward se aproximou da cama bem devagar e depois de colocar a esposa em seus braços, passou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu no pub? – perguntou suave pouco depois – Eu juro que entenderei o que for que tenha acontecido entre você e aquele James.

Bella apenas se sentou na cama em silêncio.

O terrível momento em que ela teria que revelar a pior parte da sua vida tinha chegado e não tinha mais como fugir.

Ela não podia negar a seu marido toda a verdade sobre a sua vida... Não a ele que estava sendo tão compreensivo e amoroso...

Não a ele que tinha curado muitas feridas do seu coração.

Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella e voltou a falar diante do silêncio dela.

- Se você não quiser, está tudo bem...

- Não Edward... Eu vou te contar tudo. – falou confiante – Você merece saber o que aconteceu comigo...

- Estou aqui para te ouvir, mas não se sinta pressionada. – ele segurou as mãos de Bella e mirou seus olhos – Não quero que você faça nada que não queira.

- James, o rapaz do pub, é um ex-namorado meu... Para ser sincera, ele foi o único namorado que eu tive em toda a minha vida... Eu tinha uns 15 ou 16 anos quando o conheci. Ele era filho de um empresário conhecido do meu pai e quando ele notou que o rapaz tinha se interessado por mim e que estava me cortejando, ele passou a convidar a família de James para finais de semana à beira da piscina, assim ele tratava de negócios com o pai de James e aproveitava para me jogar para os braços do garoto.

Edward encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e colocou Bella entre suas pernas, apoiando-a com os braços.

- Estou te ouvindo pequena... Me conte tudo – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

- James era um pouco mais velho do que eu... Ele tinha uns 22 anos e estudava Administração em Cambridge. – Bella continuou - No começo o nosso namoro foi ótimo. Ele me tratava como uma princesa... Era carinhoso, fazia as minhas vontades, me visitava todos os finais de semana... Mas depois que tínhamos uns seis meses juntos, o negocio que o pai dele queria fazer com Charlie não deu certo e a partir deste dia ele começou a ficar diferente... Já não me ligava durante a semana, não fazia questão de conversar por muito tempo quando eu o telefonava e o pior é que nesta época eu já gostava muito dele...

- Sim, continue... – Edward falou, apertando seu abraço.

- Continuamos o namoro mesmo com este pequeno afastamento, até que um dia ele me convidou para ir com ele para Cambridge, dizendo que era aniversário de um amigo dele e que voltaríamos no final do dia... Com medo de que meu pai negasse o meu pedido, combinei com Rosalie que iria dizer em casa que passaria o dia com ela e na hora marcada, peguei um trem para Cambridge e encontrei com James na estação de lá.

Bella suspirou contente por estar conseguindo abrir a sua vida com o marido. Para ela ainda era muito difícil falar neste assunto, mesmo tantos anos depois.

- Nesta época eu era bem inocente, então não desconfiei das intenções de James quando a festa terminou e ele me levou para o dormitório dele dizendo que era bom que eu tomasse um banho e me trocasse antes de voltar para casa... Assim que chegamos ao seu quarto, James começou a me beijar de uma maneira que ele nuca tinha me beijado... Começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo, a morder o meu pescoço... Me empurrou na cama dele e foi nesta hora que eu entendi o que ele queria, então, insegura tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas ele me prendeu entre seu corpo e o colchão enquanto levantava o meu vestido, tentando tirá-lo.

Ela abaixou um pouco o tem de voz, passando a falar apenas em um sussurro

- Ainda tentei falar com ele que eu não me sentia preparada para fazer aquilo, mas o infeliz do James não me deu ouvidos e continuou a tentar tirar a minha roupa até que eu, desesperada, passei a gritar o mais alto que pude, inclusive chamado atenção de algumas pessoas, que bateram a porta do quarto...

- E foi nesta hora que ele te soltou? – Edward perguntou estarrecido com mais esta violência sofrida pela sua pequena.

- Sim... Ele me soltou, mas morrendo de raiva começou a me insultar, dizendo que eu era uma virgem imprestável e que só estava comigo por causa do negócio que seu pai estava fazendo com o meu e como não haveria mais negocio e eu não queria ceder às suas vontades, que eu sumisse da vida dele.

Olhando para Edward, que a ouvia atentamente, Bella tomou coragem para contar a ultima parte da sua terrível história.

- James me colocou para fora do seu quarto como seu eu fosse uma qualquer e mandou que eu me virasse para voltar para casa, pois ele não iria nunca mais querer olhar para a minha cara... O infeliz nem me levou à estação de trem... Andei sozinha no meio da noite, passei por uns garotos bêbados que mexeram comigo... Até que peguei o meu trem e quando consegui chegar em Londres, corri desesperada para a casa de minha tia.

- E foi Elizabeth que te ajudou mais uma vez... – Edward afirmou, acariciando o braço da esposa, querendo que ela se sentisse segura e acolhida por ele.

- Sim, foi minha tia que me acolheu naquela noite... Foi uma noite terrível, pois assim como eu, Rose também chorava sem parar, por se sentir culpada como que tinha acontecido, já que ela tinha acobertado a minha mentira. No dia seguinte, minha tia foi conversar com meu pai e ele, chocado com o que tinha acontecido, disse a ela que iria tomar providência contra o moleque do James.

Bella deu o seu primeiro sorriso desde que tinha começado a falar sobre o que lhe tinha ocorrido.

- Eu não toquei neste assunto com meu pai, mas ele me chamou para uma conversa assim que cheguei em casa e depois de muitos anos de indiferença, foi a primeira vez que ele se comportou como um pai de verdade, me apoiando e me acalmando...

- E o que aconteceu com James depois disto... Você chegou a encontrá-lo depois?

- Não... Eu não tinha encontrado com ele até hoje, mas soube várias noticias dele... Um tempo depois daquela noite fatídica, James se envolveu em uma briga em um bar e apanhou muito, o que foi um escândalo, pois a notícia saiu em vários jornais... E logo depois disto, foi descoberto que o pai dele fazia varias falcatruas e enganava muitos clientes... Nesta época eles sumiram da sociedade e nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar deles. E eu acho que meu pai teve algo a ver com estes problemas que o velho Summer sofreu... De alguma forma ele tentou me proteger, apesar de não ter admitido e ter voltado à sua postura indiferente pouco depois.

- Não foi a melhor punição, mas mesmo assim foi bom... – Edward pensou alto.

Ele estava impressionado com o quanto a sua pequena e frágil Bella tinha sofrido na vida... Ele precisava mais do que nunca fazê-la mais do que feliz...

Ele precisava fazer com que ela deixasse seu passado triste para trás e vivesse um verdadeiro conto de fadas ao seu lado.

- Muitas pessoas só se aproximavam de mim por interesse... Pelo que eu tinha e não por gostar de mim, por gostar de ser meu amigo... – ela voltou a falar, mirando nos olhos de Edward.

- Eu sei o que é isto Bella... – ele lhe deu um beijinho na pontinha do nariz - Te entendo perfeitamente, pois isto já aconteceu muito comigo também. Teve uma época da minha vida que só era cercado de pessoas interesseiras.

- Eu achava que James era diferente das outras pessoas, pois ele tinha tanto dinheiro quanto eu, mas me enganei e paguei um preço alto por isto... Por confiar nele. – ela fez uma cara triste – E foi por ter sofrido demais que me se fechei para o mundo... Que me tornei mais desconfiada, mas infeliz...

- Eu te entendo Bela... Você tinha toda razão de ter sido uma pequena megera. – ele a apoiou – Mas já está no tempo de você superar tudo o que você viveu de ruim... E vamos fazer isto juntos... Eu vou te ajudar...

- Agora temos um ao outro, não é Edward? – o coração de Bella se encheu de esperança - Vamos superar tudo juntos...

- Sim minha Bella... Agora temos um ao outros e eu estarei aqui com você e para você sempre que você precisar pequena. – Edward deitou-se na cama, trazendo Bella com ele - Aconteça o que acontecer saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado em todas as horas das nossas vidas.

- Obrigada Edward por me ouvir e por ser sempre tão maravilhoso comigo... – ela sussurrou cansada e em como todas as noites se aconchegou nos braços dele - Saiba que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e eu sou muito grata por ter te conhecido.

- Você também minha pequena linda... Agradeço sempre a Deus por ter te colocado em minha vida... Você veio para modificar os meus dias, para mexer com os meus conceitos... – ele respondeu, fazendo círculos na bochecha dela. – Eu te adoro.

- Edward, promete que você nunca vai mentir para mim, que nunca me fazer sofrer? – ela voltou a falar com a voz arrastada de sono e a verdade da aposta que tinha feito com Charlie atingiu Edward como uma bala de canhão.

Ele a estava enganado. Ele também poderia fazer com que ela sofresse.

- Vai dormir Bella... Você está exausta! – ele não respondeu, apenas beijando a cabeça da esposa e sussurrando um 'boa noite' em seu ouvido até que ela caísse no sono.

Enquanto Bella dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, Edward pensava no pedido que ela tinha acabado de lhe fazer, se sentindo cada vez mais culpado em não ter contado a ela sobre a aposta e o acordo que tinha feito com Charlie logo quanto eles se conheceram.

Não machucar e não fazer a sua pequena sofrer era tarefa quase impossível para ele naquele momento, pois era claro que Bella iria ficar arrasada se por um acaso soubesse de toda a verdade, apesar de que as coisas tinham mudado completamente daquele dia que ele tinha aceitado esta aposta tola, na sala de Charlie Swan, até hoje, quando ele estava feliz ao lado da sua esposa arranjada, que a cada dia adorava mais.

Já que ele não podia voltar no tempo e modificar a besteira que tinha feito, um dia, teria que contar a ela e arcar com as consequências dos seus atos e isto o deixava aflito pois Bella agora é a sua vida e perdê-la é algo que ele não gosta nem de pensar.

Aterrorizado com o medo de perder a sua Bella para sempre, Edward se agarrou a ela e acabou dormindo, embalado pelo seu cheirinho tão viciante.


	23. Eu te amo

**Eu te amo...**

- Acorda minha preguiçosa linda... Já está tarde... – Edward falou macio, enquanto enchia o rosto de Bella de beijos.

Já eram quase dez da manhã de sábado e por mais que ele estivesse adorando assistir o sono tranquilo da sua pequena dorminhoca, ele precisava acordá-la para que eles seguissem para a casa da sua mãe e pudessem se divertir durante a festa mais tradicional de Winchester, o Festival da Lua.

- Hummm... Hoje é sábado Edward...– ronronando como uma gatinha manhosa, ela se virou preguiçosamente na cama, até encarar Edward que estava sentado ao seu lado com um sorriso encantador no rosto - Vamos dormir mais um pouco... Deita aqui comigo. – ela o puxou para mais perto e fazendo com que ele debruçasse sobre seu corpo.

- Não podemos, minha dengosa... – ele sorriu, tocando o nariz arrebitado da esposa - Nós temos que nos arrumar... Vamos viajar...

- Viajar? – assustada Bella sentou-se na cama – Agora?

- Assim que você estiver pronta... – falou observando cara assustada que Bella fazia - Eu ia te avisar ontem à noite, mas aí você me atacou e eu não lembrei de mais nada... – riu, o que fez Bella corar em um vermelho vivo.

- E para onde vamos, então? – tentando não corar ainda mais por conta do seu comportamento impulsivo da noite anterior, ela perguntou.

- Vamos passar um final de semana diferente em Winchester... Alice me ligou avisando que a maior festa da cidade vai acontecer este final de semana e nós não podemos perder por nada! Inclusive, Jasper e Rosalie já foram para lá e a minha mãe já disse que nos espera para o almoço.

- Então vou arrumar a minha mala e me trocar rapidinho – muito animada por finalmente conhecer a cidade onde o seu marido nasceu, ela pulou da cama saltitante. – Não demoro!

Minutos depois, eles chegaram ao heliporto da Diamond e se dando conta do plano do seu marido, Bella fez uma carinha apavorada.

- Nós vamos de helicóptero? – ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- É para chegarmos mais rápido, minha pequena – Edward se aproximou dela, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Edward eu tenho medo...

- Relaxa Bella...– ele depositou um beijinho na bochecha dela. – Não vai acontecer nada.

- Eu... – ela tentou falar, mas Edward, segurando-a pela nuca, colou seus lábios nos nela em um selinho fofo.

- Shiiii... Mais confiança em mim, por favor... – ele murmurou pouco depois, alisando as bochechas coradas da esposa – Você está comigo e nada de mal vai te acontecer.

- Está bom... – ela estende a mão para Edward. – Eu vou andar neste treco, mas não me solte por nada neste mundo.

- Não vou te soltar pequena... – Edward segurou com firmeza na mão de Bella para que se acomodassem em suas poltronas, fazendo com que ela relaxasse.

De mãos dadas, eles seguiram por todo o percurso, até o rancho da família Cullen, até que perto da hora do almoço o helicóptero pousou na linda fazenda em Winchester, e assim que saiu do aparelho, trazendo Bella pelas mãos, Edward andou em direção à sua mãe, que estava parada na porta de casa com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Dona Esme, chegamos! – largando as malas no chão e soltando a mão de Bella, ele correu até a mãe e pegando-a pela cintura, girou-a em seus braços.

- Meu filho lindo, que saudade! – Esme o abraçou bem apertado e depois afastou o rosto um pouco para olhá-lo – Que bom te ver... Você está tão diferente Edward... Está tão mais bonito, com a expressão tão serena...

- A senhora também não está nada mal, Dona Esme – Edward piscou para ela e a abraçou forte, tirando-a do chão – Sempre linda e cheirosa... A mais maravilhosa mãe do mundo.

No lado deles, Bella sorria feliz em ver a linda interação de Edward e sua mãe.

Ela estava feliz em finalmente estar em Winchester.

Esta era a primeira vez que Bella via a sogra desde o casamento e elas tinham conversado apenas algumas vezes ao telefone, sempre quando Edward ligava para a mãe, mas isto não era suficiente e ela gostaria de passar um tempo de qualidade Esme Cullen.

- Oi Bella...– Esme se virou para a nora e a abraçou com carinho - Estava com saudades suas... Nós conversamos tão pouco desde o casamento e eu tenho tanto o que falar com você...

- Mas agora estou aqui e podemos conversar a vontade. – Bella sorriu feliz – Também tenho muito o que contar...

- Temos sim muitos assuntos para colocar em dia, mais tarde... Agora vá com o seu marido, pois tem muitas pessoas aqui ansiosas para te conhecer – Esme deu um beijo na bochecha da nora.

Dando uma volta rápida pela casa, Edward apresentou Bella para os empregados, que ficaram encantados com a beleza e delicadeza da jovem, até que finalmente eles encontraram as pessoas que Edward procurava.

- Bella, esta é a minha tia Heidi – ele conduziu a esposa, pela cintura, até uma senhora que ao vê-los, fechou o livro que folheava e levantou-se da poltrona, sorrindo – E este é o meu primo-irmão Emmett – apontou para um rapaz muito alto e forte.

- Oi pessoal... – Bella sorriu tímida, recebendo um aperto de mão senhora e um olhar analítico do jovem.

- Vocês fazem um lindo casal, Edward! – Heidi se dirigiu ao sobrinho – Você teve sorte em encontrar uma esposa tão bonita.

- Obrigada tia, eu sei que tive sorte em encontrar a minha Bella – Edward agradeceu e deu um beijinho na cabeça da esposa, que tinha as bochechas levemente coradas e sorria envergonhada.

- Então você é a famosa Isabella?– Emmett se aproximou do casal com uma expressão divertida no rosto - A mulher que tirou meu primo da vida perdida?

- Emmett McCarty, olhe o que você vai falar... – Edward advertiu o primo que era conhecido tanto por seu bom humor, como por sua falta de noção para as coisas.

- Calma Edward, só quero conhecer a minha nova priminha – ele falou e tirando Bella dos braços do marido, deu-lhe um abraço caloroso – É bom finalmente te conhecer depois de muito ouvir sobre você, Bella!

- Também é bom te conhecer, Emmett. – Bella sorriu tímida.

Pouco depois, Esme anunciou que o almoço estava servido e todos seguiram para a farta mesa preparada, onde comeram conversando com animação e fazendo planos para a festa do dia seguinte, mas foi apenas quando todos estavam reunidos na sala para um café após o almoço, que aconteceu o grande momento da tarde e Jasper trazendo uma caixinha nas mãos, se ajoelhou diante Alice e lhe oferecendo um delicado anel de ouro, a pediu oficialmente em namoro, fazendo com que todos vibrassem quando depois de um sim sussurrado da parte da baixinha, ela se jogou no colo do namorado e o novo casal se abraçou emocionado.

Passadas as emoções do pedido de namoro, todos se dispersaram pelo rancho, ficando apenas Edward e Bella, que sentados no sofá da varanda, aproveitavam da brisa fresca e admirando o lindo jardim cultivado por Esme.

Cansado da longa semana que teve, Edward encostou a cabeça do ombro da esposa e fechando os olhos, suspirou feliz por estar no seu lugar preferido, acompanhado da mulher que amava.

- Não quer subir para o quarto e dormir um pouquinho? – Bella sussurrou, enquanto fazia cafuné no marido, passando os dedos delicadamente pelo cabelo acobreado – Você deve estar morto de cansaço... Esta semana não foi fácil para nós dois...

- Daqui a pouco... – a voz de Edward era arrastada - Quero aproveitar mais deste cafuné e desta brisa gostosa... Sinto muita falta do ar fresco daqui de Winchester...

- Nós podemos vir mais aqui... – Bella falou gostando da possibilidade que se apresentou dela passar mais um tempo na cidade - Ficar com a sua mãe, dar mais atenção a ela... Aproveitar do clima tranquilo do campo para descansar um pouco... O que você acha?

- Esta é uma boa idéia... – Edward levantou a sua cabeça, para poder olhar a esposa - Poderíamos passar alguns finais de semana aqui, respirando ar fresco, passeando pela cidade, saindo um pouco de toda agitação de Londres... – ele suspirou – Vamos vir sim para cá mais vezes a partir de agora, combinado?

- Combinado! – Bella sorriu alegre - Tenho certeza que a sua mãe irá adorar!

- Com certeza, ela ficará bem feliz – ele complementou

- O que eu irei adorar e que me deixará bem feliz? – Esme se aproximou do casal, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado deles.

- Bella estava propondo que viéssemos mais para cá, para que passássemos uns dias aqui em Winchester – Edward respondeu, vendo sua mãe sorrir emocionada.

- Se você conseguir com que Edward largue um pouquinho Londres e o trabalho de lado e venha passar uns dias comigo eu serei muito grata a você, Bella... – os olhos de Esme encheram-se de lágrimas - Sinto falta do meu filhão e gostaria mesmo de conviver mais com você.

- Nós viremos mais vezes sim dona Esme... – Bella falou suave - Estava falando a Edward que nós precisamos dar mais atenção à senhora agora que Alice está passando mais tempo em Londres e também precisamos de uns dias diferentes e mais calmos aqui no campo.

- Só posso te dizer que estou muito feliz por meu filho ter escolhido uma moça tão equilibrada e centrada como você para esposa, Bella... Edward não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor para se casar e ver com meus próprios olhos como vocês estão bem juntos, como você, meu filho, está mudado e feliz ao lado da sua esposa me deixa em um estado indescritível de satisfação... – Esme suspirou e abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Eu fico feliz em ver vocês felizes e bem.

- Nós estamos realmente felizes, mãe...– Emocionado com as palavras da mãe, Edward falou, apertando ainda mais a sua Bella em seus braços e dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa. - Muito felizes...

E esta era a mais pura verdade.

Ele não poderia se sentir mais feliz do que estava agora, amando plenamente a sua Bella e vendo a sua mãe tão contente com isto.

OOOO

O domingo amanheceu movimentado com os preparativos para a festa. Enquanto as mulheres estavam no pátio preparando o tradicional doce que a família Cullen levava todos os anos para o festival, Edward estava sentado à mesinha do jardim, observando a sua Bella andar de um lado para o outro, saltitante enquanto ajudava no preparo do doce.

E vê-la tão solta e sorridente junto à sua mãe e irmã o deixava extremante feliz.

Era muito bom saber que o seu casamento arranjado, que era fadado ao fracasso, estava rendendo casais feliz como ele e Bella, como Jasper e Alice, em vez de pessoas infelizes.

Edward estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, quando Emmett se aproximou sorrateiramente do primo, sentando-se ao seu lado e soltando uma das suas gargalhadas.

-Bem que Alice já tinha me dito e eu não quis acreditar... – ele bateu no ombro de Edward – Você está caidinho mesmo pela sua esposa arranjada... Seu olhar apaixonado não nega...

Assustado com as palavras de seu primo, Edward se virou para ele e o encarou.

Não era possível que Alice tivesse contado ao primo o seu grande segredo!

- O que a baixinha faladeira já te disse Emmett? – o tom de Edward era preocupado – O que você sabe sobre a minha história com Bella?

- Nada demais... Só coisa que você não teve coragem de me dizer... Sobre as circunstâncias do seu casamento repentino... Sobre uma aposta e um testamento que te fizeram casar com a filha do homem que você mais odiava... – o rapaz riu – E ela também me contou e eu pude comprovar com meus próprios olhos ontem, e agora pela sua cara de bobo, como você está apaixonado por Bella.

– Este assunto é muito delicado, Emm... Cuidado com o que você anda falando. – Edward o alertou, pois não queria que o primo fizesse nenhum comentário sobre as circunstâncias do seu casamento na frente da sua mãe e muito menos na de Bella.

Ele tinha que manter o seu segredo seguro.

- Calma cara, Alice me avisou tudo e não se preocupe que este assunto não será mais comentado. Você não corre risco de ser desmascarado – Emm fitou o rosto preocupado do primo e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. – Então quer dizer que é fim de carreira mesmo para o meu companheiro de pegação? Você está mesmo amarrado a uma só mulher, Edward Cullen?

- Se depender de mim, estou sim e pelo resto da minha vida – o olhar de Edward era sonhador – As besteira que eu fiz no começo do nosso relacionamento já não valem de nada para mim. Agora é tudo diferente... Eu amo Bella e ela, aparentemente, me ama e é somente isto que importa para mim.

- É fim de carreira mesmo... Até suspiros apaixonados estou ouvindo! - – Emm deu um tapinha nas costas do primo – O grande pegador está caidinho de verdade... E eu acho que vou me amarrar também e vai ser com aquela loirinha linda... – ele apontou para Rose, que conversava com Alice enquanto arrumava os potes de doces em algumas caixas - Ela é prima da sua esposa e do namorado de Alice, não?

- Sim, Rosalie é irmã de Jasper e prima de Bella, e ela é uma moça muito séria, então nada de brincadeiras com ela, está entendido? – Edward o alertou, sabendo bem da fama de conquistador de seu primo Emmett.

-E quem disse que eu vou brincar? – o rapaz deu um sorriso travesso – Por aquela coisinha linda eu mudo de vida, viro homem sério...

- Estou falando sério com você Emmett, se você magoar Rosalie, você vai ter que se entender comigo, está ouvindo? – Edward afirmou, protetor em relação a uma das suas maiores colaboradoras para que seu relacionamento com Bella estivesse dando certo.

- Fique calmo cara! – Emmett colocou as duas mãos para cima, em sinal de rendição e gargalhou – Se Rosalie me aceitar, vou tratá-la como ela merece... Como uma princesa.

- Assim eu espero, senão você vai me ver realmente aborrecido com você Emm – Edward falou com um tom de ameaça, fazendo com que Emmett gargalhasse mais uma vez.

No final da tarde, tentando tirar da cabeça a conversa que teve com o primo, o que fez com que ele lembrasse mais uma vez da aposta e ficasse apreensivo, Edward buscou se distrair com a sua Bella, no Festival da Lua.

Aproveitando o clima de romance que a linda noite de lua cheia trazia, eles passearam, abraçados e trocando beijinhos, pela barraquinhas do festival onde provaram muitas das guloseimas oferecidas, como maçã do amor, raspadinha de limão e algodão doce.

Após Edward apresentar, orgulhoso, a sua esposa aos amigos de infância e ouvir deles algumas piadas e histórias de quando era jovem, ele a levou para uma volta na roda gigante e depois, se juntando a Emmett e Jasper na barraquinha de jogos, os desafiou em uma brincadeira de tiro ao alvo, onde ganhou um urso de pelúcia enorme para a esposa.

Bella estava se divertindo com a prima e cunhada brincando no carrinho de bate-bate, mas quando ouviu os primeiros acordes da bandinha cover dos Beatles, ela saiu saltitante e pegando o marido pela mão, o puxou para a frente do pequeno palco.

- Dance comigo, Edward... – Bella ficou na pontinha do pé, enquanto, com os braços apoiados nos ombro largos de Edward, o fitou intensamente – Dance comigo as minhas musicas preferidas...

- Eu vou dançar minha Bella... - Descendo as mãos pelas costas da sua pequena e pousando-as na base da coluna, Edward começou a se mover no ritmo da musica lenta, enquanto aproveitava o passeio que os dedos dela faziam pelo seu cabelo.

- Torne a nossa noite ainda mais especial... – ela sussurrou, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

Hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis da sua esposa, Edward não respondeu e apenas capturou os lábios da sua Bella e deleitado com o calor e com o sabor que eles emanavam, beijou-os lentamente e com doçura.

Esta era a sua maneira de tornar tudo ainda mais especial para a sua esposa.

Esta era a maneira que ele mais gostava de declarar o quanto a amava.

Enquanto o casal trocava beijos apaixonados e balançava levemente ao som da música, esquecendo-se do mundo, seus primos e irmã assistiam a cena, entre palmas, assovios e gritinhos de incentivo.

Ao notar que estava sendo observada, Bella se virou para a sua platéia e fez uma careta, recebendo ainda mais assovios e palmas.

- Vamos sair de perto destes indiscretos... – rindo da algazarra que estava sendo feita, Edward apoiou sua testa na da esposa – Quero te mostrar um lugar que para mim é especial... Vamos dar uma volta minha pequena...

- Vamos mesmo... Não estou gostando de ser observada... – rindo baixinho, ela segurou na mão do marido e o seguiu acenando para os parentes, que os aplaudiam cada vez mais alto.

Fugindo da multidão da festa, eles andaram despreocupadamente até um ponto alto da cidade, onde pararam sob uma frondosa arvore.

- Este é o lugar que eu vinha toda vez que queria me desligar do mundo e pensar um pouco. – Edward se sentou na grama e trazendo Bella com ele e a aninhando em seus braços, se permitiu respira o ar puro da cidade onde nasceu - Este é o meu lugar de paz... O melhor lugar do mundo, para mim...

- É muito lindo isto aqui... - aconchegada no colo do marido, Bella observou a pequena Winchester do alto, enquanto sentia as mãos de Edward acariciando seus braços e a sua respiração quente em seu pescoço.

A vista era estonteante e a pequena cidade parecia ainda mais bonita e acolhedora vista de longe, com seus campos verdinhos, as casinhas em estilo colonial, o cheirinho de terra molhada e a linda lua cheia iluminando cada pedacinho e tornando o cenário ainda mais especial.

Embasbacada com o dia lindo que estava vivendo, Bella se virou para o marido e lhe deu um beijinho no queixo, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

- Obrigada por compartilhar mais da sua vida comigo... – ela sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que repousava na testa dele - Obrigada por me proporcionar estes momentos lindos... – acariciou suas têmporas com os polegares - Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz...

Mirando os olhos brilhantes de Bella, ele tem um pressentimento ruim.

Ele teve a sensação de que ela pode escapar a qualquer momento... A qualquer deslize seu...

E esta sensação lhe dava um aperto no coração.

Era necessário alertá-la de algumas coisas...

- Bella, se um dia algo vier para nos atrapalhar, acredite em mim... No que eu sempre te disse, no que vivemos nestes últimos meses. - **ele falou, pegando as mãos de Bella nas dele firmemente - **Minha vida mudou desde que te conheci... Desde que estamos juntos...

- Edward, por que você está falando isto? Alguma coisa aconteceu? – Bella perguntou, preocupada com a repentina mudança de humor do marido que até momentos atrás estava relaxado e agora trazia uma expressão amargurada no rosto.

Edward estremeceu.

Ele queria contar tudo sobre a sua aposta, mas o medo que sentia de que a verdade estragasse a vida perfeita que ele tinha construído com a sua esposa o deixava paralisado... Sem ação.

**- ****Falo isto porque existem pessoas invejosas neste mundo... Pessoas que não nos querem felizes como estamos... – ele murmurou em um tom de aviso - Só queria que se algo de ruim acontecesse, você pudesse acreditar que eu realmente mudei desde que nos conhecemos... Eu mudei por você e para você. – prendeu seus olhos nos dela – É muito forte o que venho sentindo desde que nos casamos... É aterrorizante de tão forte... - Edward suspirou, abaixando seu olhar, por um minuto mirando as mãos entrelaçadas com firmeza, para depois voltar a fitá-la intensamente. - Você agora é a minha vida Bella...**

**- Edward? - assustada com o poder das palavras dele, Bella o olhou alarmada - Você está tremendo... Suas mãos estão geladas!**

**- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa que tenho guardada dentro de mim... – ele levou as mãos dela até seus lábios e depositou um beijo. – Eu preciso te dizer...**

**Ele precisava dizer a Bella que a amava. **

**Ele precisava extravasar este sentimento...**

**Ele precisava dizer isto antes que fosse tarde demais...**

**Então, se tudo desse errado, ela saberia, pelo menos, o que ele realmente sentia por ela.**

- Fale então... – falou em um sussurro doce – Eu estou aqui para te ouvir...

Edward apertou as mãos dela ainda mais entre as suas e após um longo suspiro, libertou seu maior sentimento.

- Eu te amo Bella Cullen.

Sua voz saiu como o sopro do vento, ecoando aos quatro cantos.

Ao ouvir as palavras do seu marido, a mais linda expressão de encantamento surgiu no rosto de Bella.

Ela tinha esperado tanto por este momento...

O momento que Edward lhe diria que a amava...

Era muito bom ouvir estas palavras.

Era bem melhor do que ela imaginava!

- Te amo demais... Mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo... – ele continuou ao notar o sorriso leve que a esposa tinha nos lábios - Você roubou meu coração, pequena e agora você é a dona do meu destino, da minha vida...– ele fechou os olhos minuto sentindo-se leve com a declaração feita e quando voltou a fitar a esposa viu que ela chorava emocionada.

- Edward...Eu... Eu... – Bella falou com a voz tremendo de emoção e o rosto banhado das lágrimas da sua mais pura felicidade.

- Apenas diz que você também me ama e me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, Bella – ele capturou uma lagrima com a ponta do dedo. – Diz que você também sente o que eu sinto por você, minha pequena...

Agora que Bella tinha certeza do amor de Edward ela não precisaria mais esconder seus sentimentos.

Ela também precisava extravasar todo o amor e admiração que tinha guardado dentro de si.

Ela não tinha a necessidade de esconder mais nada!

Levando umas das mãos ao rosto dele e acariciando a bochecha com o polegar, ela falou.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen! - as pala vras saíram do fundo do seu coração. - Te amo tanto, que chega a doer aqui...— levou a mão dele ao seu peito. — E confio em você... Eu sempre vou confiar em você. – Um sorriso luminoso e confiante brotou em seus lábios – Nada e nem ninguém vai atrapalhar a nossa felicidade, porque eu te amo... Eu te amo...

Parecendo levitar de tanta emoção, Edward pegou a pequena em seus braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Era muito bom falar dos seus sentimentos a muito escondidos...

Era libertador!

Agarrando o pescoço do marido com toda a sua força, Bella retribuiu os beijos, guiada apenas pelos sentimentos arrebatadores que tomavam conta de si.

Nada mais no mundo importava naquele momento, a não ser o lindo homem à sua frente, que interrompendo os beijos para que tomassem fôlego, agora traçava seu rosto delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto a olhava com adoração.

E este mesmo homem... O homem que ela amava com toda sua alma tinha acabado de fazer a declaração mais importante da sua vida...

Ele tinha dito que a amava!

A amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo!

E ela também o amava...

O amava desesperadamente.


	24. Cena extra - Amor

**Cena extra - Amor...**

Olhando para Edward intensamente, Bella abriu o seu maior sorriso.

- Fala outra vez Edward... – murmurou, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos e prendendo o azul dos seu olhos na imensidão verde dos dele -Eu preciso ouvir você dizer que me ama...

- Eu te amo Bella Cullen... – Edward repetiu sua declaração, ainda mais emocionado - Te amo demais minha pequena e nada nem ninguém poderá mudar o que sinto por você.

Sentindo a felicidade a invadir ao ouvir mais uma vez as declarações do marido, Bella soltou uma linda gargalhada.

Edward a amava... Edward a amava demais e não conseguia mais esconder este sentimento.

Era apenas isto que habitava seus pensamentos naquele momento. E era apenas isto que importava.

Era isto que fazia Bella cada vez mais feliz.

- Agora é a sua vez... – com um movimento rápido, Edward jogou-a na grama e pairou seu corpo sobre o dela, sua expressão demonstrando toda a sua felicidade – Diz mais uma vez que me ama, minha pequena...

- Eu te amo, meu marido... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... – Bella falou, puxando Edward para mais perto até que ele se apoiasse nos cotovelos, o nariz roçando no dela.

- Mais uma vez... – ele riu - Preciso ouvir mais uma vez...

- Te amo, te amo, te amo... – ela repetiu e Edward encheu a esposa de beijinhos pelo rosto, deixando transbordar de vez os sentimento contidos a tanto tempo.

Os beijos que começaram doces por todo o rosto, transformaram-se em beijos apaixonados quando seus lábios voltaram a se tocar e pouco depois se tornaram vorazes e passionais, fazendo com que eles se perdessem no mar de sensações e sentimentos, as mãos de Bella cravadas nos cabelo de Edward, ele imprensando o corpo macio da esposa com o seu.

Era amor o que sentiam um pelo outro. Amor na sua forma mais simples e verdadeira.

Um sentimento tão forte que fazia o coração acelerar, os pensamentos se perderem no espaço, os corpos terem vontade própria, o mundo se resumia apenas a eles dois.

E nada no mundo poderia mudar este sentimento intenso e quase enlouquecedor que tinham acabado de declarar.

Momentos depois, eles separaram o beijo para tomar fôlego e Bella tremeu um pouco, puxando seu casaco para se proteger do frio que começava a sentir.

A noite estava incomumente estrelada e clara parecendo quase uma comemoração pelas declarações feitas, pelos sentimentos revelados, mas uma fina garoa que começava a cair do céu, molhando a vegetação.

- Está com frio? – Edward migrou seus lábios a orelha de Bella.

- Um pouquinho... – sorriu tímida - Acho que não escolhi a roupa apropriada para o clima da cidade.

- Então acho melhor irmos... Já está ficando tarde e tenho certeza que vai esfriar muito mais. –Edward beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e sentou-se na grama puxando-a para seu colo - Você ainda vai querer voltar para a festa ou tem outra idéia?

- Quer saber a verdade? – Bella falou e Edward riu da careta que ela fez.

- Já sei a sua resposta – ele falou, correndo o nariz pelo pescoço da esposa – E é a mesma minha... Vamos para casa, meu amor – se levantou do chão e estendeu a mão para Bella.

De mãos dadas e mais felizes do que nunca, eles voltaram para o rancho da família Cullen sem ao menos voltarem à festa para se despedirem dos seus parentes.

Pouco depois param na porta da silenciosa casa, que comprovava que todos ainda estavam aproveitando as festividades e provavelmente não voltariam tão cedo.

- Você não sabe como foi difícil para mim, ocultar o quanto eu te amava por tanto tempo... – Edward parou na frente de Bella e fechando os olhos, deixou seus sentimentos fluírem sem medo - Desde que me descobri apaixonado por você, esconder como eu me sinto tem sido um tormento...

Bella era a primeira e única mulher que mexia com sua vida daquela maneira Ela era a pessoa mais importante do mundo e merecia saber disto.

- Para mim também, Edward... Era muito difícil esconder como eu te amo e te admiro – ela o abraçou com força - Mas agora não existe mais isto... Agora podemos deixar nossos corações nos guiarem...

- Sim podemos... - ele passou as pontas dos dedos no rosto de Bella e colando seu lábios nos dela, voltou a beijá-la.

Era um beijo quente e sensual, mas que conseguia transmitir dos os sentimentos a pouco libertados. Edward sugava os lábios de Bella, as línguas se enroscavam de forma passional, os corpos ficavam cada vez mais colados. Ele desceu as mãos pelas costas da esposa, contornou sua cintura e finalmente chegou às pernas, e puxando-as para si, a pegou no colo, fazendo com que ela derretesse em seus braços.

Bella estava muito emocionada com tudo o que tinha acontecido, com todas as declarações de amor feitas. Edward a amava e tinha lhe dito isto não só uma vez, mas várias vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo e agora ela se sentia livre para viver aquele amor da melhor forma.

– Te quero... – Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela e outro arrepio lhe percorreu fazendo com que ela apenas passasse os braços pelo pescoço do marido, o abraçando mais forte e lhe mostrando que também o queria... E muito!

Edward os levou para o quarto enchendo-a de beijinhos no caminho, fazendo com que ela quase perdesse os sentidos.

Ele era o dono do seu corpo e do seu coração e poderia fazer dela o que quisesse.

Ela o pertencia... Simples assim.

– Eu... Te...Amo... Muito... – Edward falou com a voz rouca e sensual, enquanto fazia com que Bella deslizasse até firmar os pés no chão – E te amarei pelo resto dos meus dias – levou-a para o lado da cama e se postou atrás dela.– Você é a minha rainha...– beijou-lhe na nuca e retirou-lhe o casaquinho devagar, enquanto fazia um caminho de beijos pelo seu pescoço e ombro –A minha amada... A dona do meu coração...

- Edward... Não fala mais nada – Bella murmurou virando-se para ele e olhando-o nos olhos– Apenas me ame...

- Eu vou te amar... – Edward declarou - Eu sempre vou te amar, minha Bella.

Em pouco tempo eles se livraram de suas roupas, e abraçados como se fossem um só, caíram na cama, fazendo amor de uma maneira diferente, deixando que a verdade das palavras ditas os dominassem e tornassem aquela noite ainda mais especial e inesquecível.

Era como se fosse a primeira vez que estivessem juntos. Os sentimentos já não eram mais contidos e eles os declaravam a cada momento abertamente. Estavam curtindo cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada gesto, cada toque como se fossem os primeiros. Os lábios se moviam juntos, as palavras sussurradas faziam arrepiar, as mãos percorriam os corpos de maneira carinhosa e cuidadosa como que memorizando cada pedacinho.

O amor que sentiam um pelo outro estava extrapolando todas as barreiras.

Pouco depois, Edward deitou-se de lado, puxando Bella para seu peito e alisando suas costas, enquanto suas respirações se aquietavam.

Ele estava maravilhado, entorpecido... E nunca em sua vida pensou que poderia se sentir daquela maneira.

Nunca tinha imaginado que dia iria se apaixonar perdidamente como se apaixonou por sua pequena Bella e agora que se descobriu assim, queria sentir estar eternamente todas estas emoções tão diferentes, tão arrebatadoras.

Este era seu novo e maravilhoso estado e ele desejava que isto nunca mais mudasse.

– Te amo... – declarou mais uma vez e beijou a testa suada de Bella, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo do seu rostinho perfeito.

– Também te amo... – ela suspirou satisfeita e abrindo um sorriso radiante passou as costas das mãos nas bochechas coradas do marido – Te amo para sempre, Edward...

- Para sempre, minha pequena – ele prometeu, fechando os olhos e curtindo o momento.

E pelo menos naquele espaço de tempo tudo era perfeito, descomplicado como deveria ser.

Corpos suados e entrelaçados, respirações arfantes e descompensadas, olhos nos olhos...

Corações batendo juntos, no mesmo ritmo... No ritmo do amor sem medidas que sentiam um pelo outro.

O amor que não precisava e nem ficaria mais oculto.

O amor que eles exibiriam para todo o mundo... Para quem quiser ver.


	25. A descoberta

**A descoberta**

Depois dos momentos lindo vividos em Winchester, onde as mais apaixonadas declarações foram feitas por toda a noite, e nos braços um do outro reafirmavam seus sentimentos enquanto se amavam sem limites, era hora do apaixonado casal voltar para Londres e para sua realidade.

Após se despedirem longamente, entre muitos beijos e planos para um jantar romântico, Edward se preparou para mais um dia atribulado na empresa, enquanto Bella seguiu para casa, suspirando feliz naquela manhã de segunda-feira.

Ela não podia esperar mais do final de semana perfeito que tinha passado com o marido.

- Bom dia Berna! – animada, cumprimentou sua adorada governanta, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Bom dia Bella, pela animação já sei que o final de semana com Dona Esme foi ótimo!

- Foi maravilhoso Berna! – Bella suspirou, abrindo o seu maior sorriso – Foi o melhor final de semana da minha vida!

- Fico feliz em vê-la tão radiante – Berna sorriu tão largo quanto a patroa – E aproveitando a sua alegria, tem uma surpresa para você no seu escritório...

- Uma surpresa? – os olhos de Bella brilharam – O que Edward aprontou agora?

- Não foi Seu Edward desta vez... Em seu escritório tem uma caixa com alguns pertences e fotos suas, que uma senhora muito simpática que disse ser sua ex-governanta deixou para você e me disse que você iria adorar!

- Uma caixa vinda de Consuelo? – Bella fez uma careta desconfiada – Ela nunca mais me procurou e acho que quando me casei peguei tudo o que me interessava na minha antiga casa...

- Ela me disse que são algumas coisas que estavam com ela e que ela achou melhor devolver para você... – Berna voltou a sorrir - Está lá no seu escritório... Por que você não vai conferir o que ela te mandou enquanto eu oriento as meninas com o preparo do almoço para depois te ajudar a desfazer as malas?

- Pode ser então... Vou ver o que Consuelo mandou para mim e te encontro no quarto para arrumarmos a bagunça que estão as minhas malas e as de Edward – Bella subiu as escadas depressa.

Apesar de apreensiva, pois não esperava nada de bom vindo daquela mulher terrível... Bella estava muito curiosa em saber quais pertences seus estavam na posse da odiada Consuelo.

Entrando em seu cantinho ela achou uma grande caixa colorida e logo foi remexendo em seu conteúdo, descobrindo álbuns de fotografias, umas bonecas suas, um diário antigo...

Ela sentou-se no chão, espalhando todas as relíquias ao seu redor, olhando cada objeto com carinho, lendo alguns poemas escritos por sua mãe e deixando com que as suas lembranças de um tempo feliz viessem à tona.

Ela estava grata por Consuelo, pela primeira vez, ter lhe deixado um pouco mais feliz... Ela até poderia agradecer a ela por aqueles presentes.

Continuando sua exploração pela caixa, ela encontrou um grosso envelope e um bilhetinho preso nele e curiosa, leu o conteúdo do papelzinho, onde Consuelo dizia que a sua maior surpresa estava dentro daquele envelope.

Logo Bella puxou um documento do envelope e estagnou ao reconhecer as letras contidas nele.

Era a letra do seu pai e a assinatura do seu marido.

- O que é isto? – ela murmurou, enquanto lia atentamente cada palavra e sentia o mundo rodar.

O documento era um acordo firmado entre Edward e seu pai, pouco antes da sua festa de aniversário de 21 anos, onde conquistá-la e casar-se com ela era o preço que Edward teria que pagar para ter a presidência da Diamond Mineração.

Edward tinha mesmo um motivo para cortejá-la a partir daquela festa como ela desconfiou no começo e ele negou.

Ele tinha escondido isto dela...

Bella não conteve suas lágrimas ao constatar o inevitável.

Edward era mais um enganador.

Ele não a amava...

Para ele, ela não passava da menininha mimada que teve que casar para conquistar tudo o que sonhava e depois iria descartar como quem joga um objeto velho no lixo.

Tomada pela dor de ver a sua vida perfeita desmoronado diante dos seus olhos, Bella levantou-se do chão e pegou um pedaço de papel escrevendo rapidamente algumas palavras para o marido.

Ela não suportaria olhar para Edward naquele momento... Não sabendo que ele mentiu para ela.

Não sabendo que ele quebrou a promessa de nunca magoá-la.

Chorando sem parar, ela desceu as escadas e adentrou o quarto que agora dividia com Edward, deixando o bilhete e sua aliança sobre a cama.

Depois de pegar algumas mudas de roupa e sua bolsa, ela rumou para sala, para então sair daquele apartamento o qual ela estava disposta a nunca mais voltar.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – Berna saiu rapidamente da cozinha, correndo até a patroa, que chorava agarrada na pequena sacola que tinha nos braços.

- Eu tive um problema, Berna... – ela colocou os óculos escuros no rosto – E preciso sair para resolvê-lo...

- Então vou chamar o motorista para acompanhá-la, espere um pouquinho – Berna pegou o telefone na mesinha de centro, mas Bella a impediu de discar.

- Não precisa Berna... Eu vou dirigindo.

- Mas Bella, você está suando frio! – ela pegou as mãos da patroa – Vou ligar para o Sr. Edward para ele vir para casa...

- Não Berna... – Bella falou tentando se acalmar um pouco e não preocupar a sua querida governanta – Foi algo pequeno e eu vou ligar para Rose me acompanhar. – ela fingiu um sorriso – Não se preocupe e nem preocupe Edward... Está tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? – falou desconfiada, analisando o rosto da jovem à sua frente – Tem certeza que você pode sair sozinha?

- Tenho sim Berna... Fique tranquila... No final da tarde estarei de volta, te prometo.

- Então está certo, mas qualquer problema não hesite em me ligar ou ligar para o seu marido...que te ama muito. – a governanta resolveu não interferir nos problemas da patroa - Não esqueça que você tem amigos nesta casa, Bella.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Berna os olhos de Bella voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas e sem querer voltar a chorar na frente da governanta, ela apenas acenou e saiu em disparada para a garagem.

Berna estava enganada quanto aos sentimentos do seu patrão por ela.

Edward não a amava! Ele apenas estava a usando para conseguir o que sempre quis: A presidência da sua empresa!

Bella pegou seu carro e com a cabeça funcionando velozmente rumou para um dos seus locais preferidos quando precisava pensar, apenas parando em frente ao The Garden Hotels.

- Rose, eu preciso falar com você urgente... - ela ligou para a sua prima e melhor amiga, pois tinha certeza que somente Rosalie poderia lhe ajudar e dizer as palavras certas naquele momento.

_- O que foi que aconteceu Bella? Que voz chorosa é esta? - _Rose se alarmou com a ligação da prima.

Ela esteve com Bella a menos de duas horas atrás, quando elas tinham vindo de Winchester, com Edward e Emmett no helicóptero da empresa e ao se despedir, antes de pegar carona com o bonito moreno, notou que a prima estava bastante feliz e sorridente ao lado do marido, trocando segredinhos ao pé de ouvido e muitos carinhos como era esperado de um casal apaixonado como eles.

- Problemas com Edward... Eu descobri uma coisa horrível Rose! – Bella segurou o choro - Edward me enganou! Eu preciso conversar com você... Preciso que você venha me ver...

Rose se sentiu um pouco tonta com o pensamento que lhe atingiu:

Bella tinha descoberto o acordo feito entre Charlie e Edward e que ela tinha sido testemunha?

Alguém tinha dito a ela? Ela tinha encontrado alguma pista sobre isto?

_- Onde você está Bella?_- a moça perguntou afetada _– Onde você está minha prima?_

- Estou naquele hotel em Kensington que eu vinha toda vez que queria ficar sozinha... Venha logo Rose...

_- Já estou indo te encontrar._ – a loira falou urgente e após avisar à mãe que estava saindo para ver a prima, ela seguiu para o tão conhecido hotel.

Edward estava apenas terminando a segunda reunião do dia e mal podia esperar pela noite, quando encontraria a sua esposa e com ela passaria mais momentos mágicos e marcantes.

A noite anterior ainda estava bem viva em sua memória e ele se sentia exultante por ter dito a sua Bella como ela o fazia sentir feliz, o quanto ele a amava, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

E foi com este pensamento feliz que ele atendeu ao seu celular no primeiro toque, ouvindo a voz aflita da sua governanta Berna.

_- Edward, eu acho melhor você vir para casa urgente!_ – Bernadete praticamente gritou quando o patrão a atendeu.

- O que aconteceu Berna? – ele perguntou espantado, pois em todos estes anos que ela trabalhava na sua casa, nunca ela tinha interrompido o seu trabalho.

_- Bella... _– ignorando o pedido da garota, a senhora achou melhor alertar ao patrão sobre seu comportamento - _Ela está esquisita... Ela estava chorando e saiu sozinha, dirigindo..._

- Bella estava chorando? – ele estava confuso - Porque?

_- Não sei direito Edward... _ – o tom de Berna estava ainda mais aflito - _Ela não quis me contar e eu estou com um pressentimento tão ruim... Acho melhor você vir aqui..._

- Já estou indo Berna!

Surpreso com a informação de que a sua esposa não estava bem, Edward não hesitou em tomar a sua decisão, chamando sua secretária à sua sala.

- Jules, desmarque todas as reuniões do dia e avise aos acionistas que eu provavelmente não volto hoje para a empresa e também não quero ser incomodado... – ele falou seguro – Bella não está bem e eu vou cuidar dela.

Impressionada com o tom firme do patrão e por esta ser a primeira vez que ele abandonava as suas importantes reuniões para resolver problemas pessoais, Jules apenas assentiu e boquiaberta observou Edward andar a passos largos e firmes até desaparecer pelo corredor.

Ele estava mesmo mudado, ela pensou enquanto tentava reorganizar a agenda do chefe.

Ainda no trajeto da empresa até a sua casa Edward tentou falar com Bella, mas o celular dela estava desligado. Ele ligou para a casa de Elizabeth Hale e a única coisa que ela soube informar foi que Rosalie tinha saído à pouco para encontrar Bella. Com esta informação, ele tentou contato com a prima da sua esposa, também sem sucesso. Ele ainda pensou em algumas possibilidades para o que tenha acontecido e que tivesse feito Bella chorar e fazer com que Rosalie fosse ao seu encontro, mas não achou nada plausível.

Sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, Edward adentrou seu apartamento poucos minutos depois.

- Cadê a minha mulher Berna? – ele mal cumprimentou sua prestativa governanta – Me explica o que aconteceu com Bella!

- Não sei Edward... – Berna o olhou preocupada - Ela chegou com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto e estava muito feliz e falante, então eu a avisei que ela tinha recebido uma encomenda vinda da sua ex-governanta, ela subiu para o escritório dela e depois de um tempo desceu chorando... Eu perguntei a ela o que tinha acontecido e ela me disse que teve um pequeno problema e que voltava no final da tarde, mas eu estou seriamente desconfiada que ela esteja escondendo algo de ruim... Bella estava pálida como um fantasma quando saiu!

- Antes dela sair ela estava na salinha dela? – Edward perguntou, um pensamento se formando na sua cabeça.

- Sim,estava... E tem varias coisas dela espalhadas pelo chão...

- Vou ver se descubro alguma coisa!

Edward disparou pelas escadas do seu apartamento, logo chegando ao terceiro andar e se deparando com um cenário de destruição na salinha que ele tinha construído para a esposa.

Havia uma caixa no meio da sala e ao seu redor estavam espalhadas algumas fotografias, uns livros e umas cartas escritas à mão.

Ainda mais confuso por não ter encontrado nada que pudesse ter deixado Bella no estado de nervos que Bernadete tinha descrito, ele desceu até seu quarto e seus olhos param em um papel e na aliança de casamento da sua esposa dispostos no meio da sua cama.

Tremendo em antecipação, ele pegou o bilhete e o abriu de uma só vez.

_Edward,_

_Descobri toda a verdade._

_Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós não passou de um acordo comercial apenas._

_Eu confiei verdadeiramente em você e achei que não era tudo por dinheiro..._

_Saiba que não sou um objeto que pode ser comprado e que eu prefiro ficar sem nada a me sujeitar a humilhação de me sentir usada..._

_Você prometeu não me magoar e foi exatamente isto o que você fez... Eu achei que com você seria diferente e me enganei mais uma vez._

_Não me procure mais, eu não quero te ver._

_Para mim acabou!_

_Isabella._

Ele fechou o bilhete e pegou a delicada aliança da esposa entre os dedos, sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de chorar.

Ele foi descoberto...

Por sua covardia, por seu medo de enfrentar a verdade, Bella tinha descoberto o único segredo que existia entre eles.

A única coisa que poderia acabar com a sua felicidade.

O infeliz acordo e a indecorosa aposta que ele tinha feito com Charlie Swan.

A antiga governanta da casa dos Swan, a mulher que tinha lhe afirmado algumas vezes não gostar, tinha descoberto o seu segredo e o tinha exposto para a sua Bella.

- Eu estou perdido! – ele sussurrou e derrotado, abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos.

Se ele queria a sua Bella de volta, teria que pensar rápido em uma maneira de desfazer toda aquela confusão.

Assim que Rose entrou no quarto de hotel onde estava, Bella se permitiu extravasar toda a sua raiva e dor, chorando sem parar enquanto se sentia amparada nos braços da prima que tanto gostava.

- Bella o que foi que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, acariciando os cabelos longos da prima – Me conte tudo... Eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

- Veja Rose... Veja o que eu sou na vida de Edward... – ela estendeu o envelope – Eu sou um simples acordo, uma transação comercial, uma troca!

- O que é isto? – Rose pegou o envelope, retirando de dentro um documento.

- Isto? Isto é um acordo que Edward fez com meu pai... Se ele me conquistasse meu pai daria a presidência da empresa a ele... Ele me enganou Rose!

- Onde você achou isto? – Rose estava incrédula com a descoberta da prima – Quem te deu este documento?

- Consuelo mandou para mim! – Bella falou o nome com desdém - Aquela bruxa entregou a Berna uma caixa cheia de coisas minhas e junto me mandou este documento e um bilhetinho debochado... E não tem como negar que esta letra é de meu pai e a assinatura de Edward... Eu fui moeda de troca! - as lágrimas corriam sem parar pelo rosto alvo de Bella - Uma mera mercadoria!

- Calma Bella... Deixe que eu leia este papel – Rose puxou a prima até o sofá e se sentou ao lado dela.

Enquanto lia o acordo cuidadosamente, a sua realidade naquela situação a atingiu em cheio.

Ela era, mais uma vez, participante ativa na infelicidade da prima.

Ela tinha colaborado mais uma vez para a desilusão de Bella.

- Talvez o Tio Charlie tivesse seus motivos para fazer isto... E talvez o testamento também tenha um propósito – ela murmurou perdida nas lembranças de uma tarde que havia vivido a quase um ano atrás. - Você já pensou nisto, Bella?

- Agora já não adianta mais tentar entender meu pai e suas razões para tantas atrocidades contra mim. Para mim, não faz diferença, não muda nada, então não quero falar sobre ele... – Bella fungou alto, mal percebendo o que a prima estava lhe dizendo - O problema agora é Edward!Agora tenho certeza de que ele sabia de toda a trama do testamento que eu estava convencia ter sido apenas obra de meu pai e de Bill Moore... Tenho certeza que a única inocente nesta história de casamento fui eu. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Se sentindo bastante culpada em, assim como Edward, ter enganado a prima, Rose tentou amenizar a situação.

- Bella... Não posso defender Edward, pois ele foi muito errado... Não tiro a culpa dele neste acordo feito com seu pai, mas eu acho que ele foi tão vitima quanto você daquele testamento... Tenho certeza que ele não sabia! Acho que Edward não seria capaz de uma coisa destas... – falou suave, tentando transmitir verdade em cada palavra dita.

- Ele me enganou Rose! Ele traiu minha confiança! – fungou, passando um lencinho sob os olhos - Eu perguntei a ele se tinha algo escondido por trás daquelas investidas dele no meu aniversário e durante a doença do meu pai e ele afirmou que não... Ele não foi sincero comigo...

- Eu sei Bellinha que as intenções dele ao aceitar esta aposta com seu pai não foram as mais nobres, mas acho que você podia dar uma chance para ele se explicar, te contar por que aceitou este acordo, por que não te contou sobre isto antes... Leve em conta como as coisas mudaram entre vocês desde o casamento... No começo era claro que ele não te amava, mas agora tenho certeza que esta situação mudou... Edward hoje te ama, com toda a certeza.

- Como ele pode me amar Rose? - Bella olhou para a prima com um olhar que era o misto de fúria e decepção – Como uma pessoa que aceitou uma barbaridade destas pode me amar? Uma pessoa que faz um acordo para me conquistar, e arruinou a minha vida, só por causa de mais poder em uma empresa pode me amar? – ela balançou a cabeça - Não Rose, Edward não pode me amar!

Bella sentia que estava quase enlouquecendo com aquilo tudo!

- Bella, eu volto a te dizer que Edward pode não ter sido correto no inicio, mas as coisas mudaram... Vocês mudaram, os sentimentos mudaram... – Rose pegou as mãos tremulas e geladas de Bella entre as suas - Minha prima, não esqueça de tudo o que ele vem fazendo por você, como ele é carinhoso, paciente, como ele está te fazendo bem... Ele te ama Bella! Edward realmente te ama... Dê um voto de confiança a ele.

- Mais do que eu já dei? Eu confiei inteiramente nele, Rose... Eu confiei em Edward como nunca confiei em ninguém! Eu me abri com ele, eu me entreguei a ele e ele me traiu! –falou em um tom mais alto – Você sabe como é difícil para mim confiar nas pessoas, você bem sabe... Eu entreguei a minha vida para ele e o que eu ganhei em troca? Eu fui enganada mais uma vez!

- Eu bem sei como é difícil para você, Bellinha, mas você tem que lutar contra os fantasmas da sua vida... Você não pode viver aterrorizada pelo seu passado... Você tem que superar isto e enfrentar seus problemas sem compará-los aos que você já viveu...

Rose ainda sussurrava as palavras como um mantra, quando o seu celular começou a tocar.

- É Edward, mais uma vez... – ela anunciou, olhando o nome que piscava no visor - Ele já tinha me ligado algumas vezes enquanto eu vinha para cá...

- Não atenda Rose... Não diga àquele traidor onde eu estou.

- Bella, ele deve estar morrendo de preocupação... – Rose tentou convencer a prima – Apenas...

Irada, Bella não deixou que Rose completasse a sua frase, puxando o aparelho das mãos dela.

- Deixe que ele ache o que ele quiser... Que fiquei do jeito que ele quiser! – desligou o aparelho - Eu não quero mais saber de Edward Cullen, eu não quero vê-lo na minha frente! Eu o odeio!

- Bella, deixe que eu diga a ele que você está comigo e que está bem... Ele nem deve estar sabendo o que está acontecendo.

- Não Rosalie! – sentindo como se ela fosse explodir, Bella pulou do sofá, e deslizando até o chão voltou a chorar - Eu não quero que Edward saiba de mim!

Bella chorava por que a cada dia que passava ela amava Edward Cullen mais. Ela não deveria sentir isto, mas ela sente... Ela ama o traidor do seu marido com todas as suas forças.

Ele fez bem para ela. Ele fez com que ela se sentisse feliz como nunca tinha sido.

Ele fez a sua vida mudar...

Mas foi tudo um jogo, um acordo... Uma grande ilusão.

Bella se encolheu ainda mais no canto e soluçou alto.

Ela não queria mais amar Edward!

Ela não queria!

Ao ver o estado da prima, Rose, desesperada, se ajoelhou ao seu lado, pois nem nos momentos de maior dor Bella tinha reagido desta maneira tão descontrolada.

- Será que o meu tormento não vai terminar nunca? - gritou perdendo definitivamente o controle - Será que eu nunca vou ter paz na minha vida? Por que eu não posso ser feliz?- soluçou - Por que sempre tem algo para acabar com a minha felicidade?

- Calma Bellinha... Mantenha a calma... – Rose sussurrou em um tom maternal, pegando a prima no colo e a embalando como um bebê – Se mantenha sã e pensando racionalmente... Você vai superar isto tudo minha prima, eu te prometo...

OOOO

Como ultimo recurso, já que Rosalie se recusava a atendê-lo, Edward ligou para Alice, desejando que àquela hora ela já tivesse retornado à Londres junto com Jasper.

Ele estava arrasado e precisava dos conselhos sempre tão precisos e úteis da sua irmã... Precisava do apoio dela, da palavra amiga e até da bronca que ela provavelmente lhe daria.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes, até que, desta vez, a vozinha estridente da sua irmã soou como a mais linda melodia em seu ouvido.

- Alice, onde você está? – Edward gritou, não escondendo a sua agonia.

_- Acabei de chegar na casa de Dona Beth... _– a baixinha respondeu com calma - _Jasper esta tirando as nossas malas do carro e já esta indo para a empresa, tenha calma!_

- Eu não liguei para saber de Jasper... – ele diminuiu seu tom para não assustar a irmã - Aliás eu nem estou na empresa... Eu apenas preciso conversar com você Alice...

_- Edward Cullen, o que está acontecendo?_

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda baixinha... – reunindo toda a força que o restava ele falou– Bella descobriu o acordo que eu fiz com o pai dela e fugiu de casa...

_- Bella fugiu de casa? _– desta vez foi Alice quem gritou - _Como isto foi acontecer Edward? _

- Aparentemente a ex-governanta dela tinha uma cópia do documento que eu assinei com Charlie Swan e mandou para ela... – ele continuou, tentando manter o tom de voz normal quase sem sucesso - Eu não sei o que fazer minha irmã... Ela nunca vai me perdoar por eu ter feito isto... Ela nunca vai me perdoar...

_- Eu te alertei que isto podia acontecer Edward... _– Alice falou com uma maneira de sabe-tudo_ - Eu te disse que você tinha que contar a ela logo, que alguém podia descobrir e complicar a sua situação, mas você não me ouviu... _

- Eu sei disto tudo Alice! Tinha que ter contado antes, mas agora é tarde... - Edward se desesperou mais uma vez – Me ajuda a concertar esta besteira Alice... Eu a amo demais para perdê-la!

_- Onde ela está, você sabe?_

- Não sei... Ela desligou o telefone e a única informação que eu soube é que ela está com Rosalie em algum lugar da cidade... Me ajuda minha irmã... Eu preciso da minha Bella de volta...

_-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... Apenas fique calmo..._

- Alice, por favor... Eu preciso da minha Bella... – ele implorou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

A sua agonia crescia a cada minuto... A cada minuto que passava a possibilidade de perder Bella para sempre lhe parecia mais real.

_- Edward, você não confia mais em mim?_

- Claro que confio baixinha... – murmurou perdido - Eu sempre confiei.

_- Então fique calmo que eu estou te prometendo que Bella vai te aceitar de volta. Pode não ser hoje nem amanhã, mas em pouco tempo você terá a sua esposa e a sua vida tranquila de volta._

Uma chama de esperança se acendeu no peito de Edward ao ouvir as palavras confiantes da sua baixinha.

Ele sabia do poder que a pequena Alice Cullen tinha.

Ele sabia do que a sua irmã era capaz.

- Obrigada pelo apoio minha irmã – sussurrou grato - Eu te adoro!

_- Te adoro também... Agora tchau, pois tenho a terrível missão de tentar concertar ou pelo menos amenizar a besteira que você fez._ – Alice suspirou. _– Vou tentar falar com ela e descobrir onde ela está._

Assim que desligou a ligação do irmão, Alice tentou falar com a cunhada e a amiga, mas como nenhuma das duas atenderam às ligações, ela, se enchendo de coragem chamou seu namorado para que a ajudasse.

Era chegada a hora que ela teria que contar para Jasper o que estava acontecendo entre Bella e Edward e consequentemente, teria que dizer a ele o que ela sabia sobre o acordo feito pelo irmão.

Apressada, ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas para encontrar o namorado no escritório da casa.

- Jasper, eu preciso conversar com você. – Ela chamou a atenção do namorado, que apenas a olhou curioso.

Tomando um suspiro longo, para não perder a coragem, a baixinha se pôs a falar tudo o que ela sabia sobre as circunstâncias do casamento de Bella e Edward, como ele despejou toda a verdade sobre a tentativa de conquistar a moça, como ele se deixou envolver pelas palavras habilidosas de Charlie Swan e como o ódio que ele sentia do sócio o fez pensar nas consequências dos seus atos.

A cada nova palavra dita por Alice, a expressão de Jasper Hale se tornava mais carrancuda, mas ela não se deixou intimidar, contando sobre a culpa que Edward sentia em esconder este segredo da esposa, como ele tinha confessado amar Bella e prometido fazê-la feliz e finalmente falou sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, que Bella tinha saído de casa e estava com Rosalie, que elas não atenderam às suas ligações e finalmente narrou como Edward parecia desorientado no telefonema de poucos minutos.

- Alice, como você não me contou isto tudo antes? – Jasper fez uma cara decepcionada – Por que você me escondeu uma coisa destas, meu amor?

- Eu não podia trair a confiança do meu irmão... Edward confiou em mim e eu não podia decepcioná-lo, Jasper – Alice falou aflita pela compreensão do namorado - Mas eu agora estou disposta a agir em prol deles... Me ajude meu amor... Me ajude a tentar concertar toda esta besteira que foi feita... Vamos ajudar a sua prima, o meu irmão... Eles se amam e não sei se sem uma grande interferência, Bella poderá perdoar o que Edward fez...

Analisando a situação por um momento, enquanto estudava o rosto da sua namorada e via a verdade impressa na sua carinha preocupada, Jasper resolveu que ele também deveria ajudar a desfazer toda a confusão feita.

Por mais que as intenções iniciais de Edward Cullen não fossem das melhores, ele sabia que o empresário tinha mudado e agora nutria um sentimento tão forte quanto o que ele nutria pela sua baixinha.

Edward amava Bella... Ele tinha aprendido a amar a esposa e isto era evidente.

- Deixe-me conversar um pouco com Rosalie e Bella... – ele pediu, pegando o telefone no bolso - Vou tentar saber onde elas estão e assim ajudar no que for possível.

- Então vou te deixar sozinho para você conversar com elas mais livremente...- Alice falou se encaminhando para a sala.

Enquanto o namorado conversava com sua cunhada e amiga, jogada em um sofá Alice tentava colocar a sua mente para funcionar e assim bolar um plano para a reconciliação de seu irmão com a esposa.

Ela se sentia na obrigação de fazer o seu melhor para que Bella pudesse entender o porquê de Edward ter escondido toda a verdade dela.

Eles dois mereciam continuar felizes como estavam no dia anterior, pois sabia desde o começo que aquele casal estava destinado a ficarem juntos.

Eles estavam destinados a ser a salvação um do outro.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, Alice só notou a presença do namorado quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando sua cabeça na dela.

- Pronto meu amor... Vou te levar para onde as meninas estão... – Jasper deu um beijo na testa da namorada e acarinhou seu cabelo - Mas antes, tenho que te alertar que Bella está bastante chateada com tudo o que aconteceu e afirmou para mim que não quer mais ver o seu irmão. Foi também difícil convencê-la a te ver, pois ela está bastante desconfiada de que você e sua mãe sabiam de tudo e também estavam a enganando. Ela está se sentindo traída, Alice...

- Eu já esperava por isto... – a morena murmurou – E ela tem razão para desconfiar, se fosse eu no lugar dela, também estaria desconfiada...

- Então vá com calma... Não a confronte. Bella está muito ferida...

- Não se preocupe meu amor... Eu só vou tentar ajudar.

- Faça o seu melhor – Jasper sorriu um pouco - Eu sei que você é capaz... Dê algum conforto a minha prima, ela está sofrendo muito.

- Eu vou Jasper...– Alice levantou-se do sofá abraçada ao namorado - Eu vou fazer o meu melhor!

Logo quando Jasper a deixou no hotel indicado, Alice pegou seu celular para avisar ao irmão que estava indo encontrar Bella, alertando a ele tudo o que Jasper tinha lhe dito sobre o estado de Bella, como ela estava desconfiada de todos e pedindo, mais uma vez, que ele se mantivesse calmo e confiante e que desse a Bella um tempo para pensar, ouvindo dele apenas que ele faria o que fosse preciso para salvar seu casamento.

Alice subiu para o andar indicado pelo recepcionista e logo adentrou a uma das suítes do hotel, encontrando Bella encolhida na cama e Rosalie sentada em uma poltrona, fitando a prima com um olhar preocupado.

- Bella... Rose? – Alice chamou baixinho, fazendo com que Rose se virasse em sua direção e lhe chamasse balançando a mão.

- Ela acabou dormindo... A coitadinha estava tão cansada...– a loirinha falou suave – Alice, eu já fiz o que foi possível para convencer Bella a pelo menos escutar o que Edward tem a dizer disto tudo... Eu tenho certeza que isto tudo não passa de um mal entendido, mas ela não me ouviu... Ela está irredutível.

- Vamos unir forças Rose... Vamos tentar fazer com que ela veja a verdade por trás dos fatos... Eu vou contar a ela algumas coisas que podem ajudar...

- Faça isto Alice... – Rose falou baixinho, para não acordar a prima - Bella não merece sofrer desta maneira... Edward deve estar desesperado, não?

- Sim, ele está... – Alice fez uma careta - Meu irmão está péssimo!

- Vamos fazer tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para vê-los felizes outra vez – Rose falou e Alice concordou.

Observando Bella atentamente e se compadecendo do terrível estado que ela se encontrava, a baixinha se aproximou bem devagar da cama.

Bella tinha o rosto inchado de tanto chorar e parecia muito frágil.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella... Você vai ver. - Alice esticou as mãos e acariciou o cabelo de cunhada fazendo com que ela despertasse do seu sono leve e abrisse os olhos.

- Alice? – ela perguntou um pouco desorientada.

- Sou eu Bella... – a baixinha sorriu – Eu vim conversar com você... Apenas me ouça um pouco, depois você pode me mandar embora, se você quiser...

- Alice você sabia desta aposta? Você também me traiu? - Bella se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.

Ela precisava saber se a sua cunhada também era parte daquela armação nojenta feita por Edward

- Bella, eu não vou mentir para você. – Alice suspirou, sentando-se ao lado de Bella e a olhando com firmeza– Como você já sabe, Edward me contou sobre os motivos do casamento repentino e sobre o testamento que seu pai deixou, na festa de casamento de vocês... Só que eu senti que ele estava me escondendo mais alguma coisa e depois de praticamente torturá-lo, ele me confessou que tinha feito um acordo com seu pai e que este acordo previa o casamento de vocês em troca da presidência da empresa...

- Sua mãe também sabe disto tudo? – Bella perguntou, interrompendo a fala de Alice - Ela também está ciente de que Edward me enganou?

- Não... Ela não sabe de nada... – Alice defendeu a mãe - Edward não quer que ela saiba de nada... Para minha mãe, vocês se casaram por amor, como ele nos disse quando foi a Winchester nos comunicar sobre o namoro de vocês... Minha mãe é inocente nesta história, eu juro para você, Bella.

- Tem certeza Alice? – ela estreitou os olhos, ainda desconfiada – Dona Esme é tão inocente quanto eu nesta história?

- Certeza absoluta Bella. – Alice respondeu com convicção - Minha mãe não sabe de nada e eu apenas sabia o que eu te contei... Me perdoa cunhadinha...

Satisfeita com as respostas obtidas, Bella sorriu e pegou a baixinha que ela aprendeu a gostar tanto em um abraço apertado.

Ela sabia que Alice não estava mentindo para ela.

Não Alice, que sempre foi muito transparente.

- Está perdoada baixinha... – Bella deu um beijo na bochecha da cunhada.

Feliz por ter obtido o perdão de Bella, Alice sentou segura para tocar em um assunto mais delicado. Ela precisava tentar fazer com que Bella voltasse para casa e conversasse com Edward.

Bella não se chateie com o que vou te pedir... Volta para casa, por favor... O meu irmão está desesperado com o seu sumiço... Ele está sofrendo com isto tudo, pode acreditar...

- Deixe que ele sofra Alice... – Bella fez um biquinho de choro - Se eu estou sofrendo, ele também pode sofrer... Aliás, ele merece sofrer por que foi ele o causador disto tudo... Ele me enganou!

- Eu sei que ele foi o causador disto tudo... Ele podia ter sido sincero com você desde o começo, ele podia ter aberto o jogo e te contado do acordo antes de vocês casarem... Mas ele teve seus motivos para não fazer isto... Por favor, volta para casa... Conversa com ele, ouça a versão dele... Esta situação pode ser resolvida Bella, este sofrimento pode acabar... Edward te ama Bella! Edward te ama verdadeiramente e tenho certeza que ele faz qualquer coisa para te ter de volta, para te ver feliz!

- Me ama? – ela fez uma cara sarcástica – Se ele me ama mesmo, porque ele não me contou Alice? Por que ele deixou que eu descobrisse desta maneira horrível?

- Quando vocês começaram a se entender de vez eu o aconselhei a te contar, mas ele disse que tinha medo... Tinha medo que você não entendesse... Que você o abandonasse como você está fazendo agora Ele se sente extremamente culpado por não ter te contado antes... Quando soube do testamento, antes do casamento... – ela balançou a cabeça - Você não tem noção da culpa que Edward carrega por ter cedido àquele acordo desde o primeiro momento... Desde que ele colocou os olhos em você, na sua festa de aniversário... Ele me contou que, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, ele viu que não valia a pena te ferir por um capricho bobo, por raiva do seu pai e depois que ele foi te conhecendo tudo só foi piorando... – a baixinha pegou as mãos da cunhada e lhe deu um aperto solidário - Dê uma chance a ele, Bella... Dê uma chance a vocês dois... Se você o ama dê uma chance para ele te falar tudo o que se passou na cabeça dele, dê uma chance dele explicar como os sentimentos dele por você mudaram, como ele mudou por você... Bella, o meu irmão não é o mesmo homem de antes de te conhecer... Hoje ele é uma pessoa muito melhor e muito mais feliz, pense nisto...

Bella estava balançada com tudo o que Alice estava lhe dizendo.

Apesar da raiva que estava sentindo, ela sabia que Edward tinha mudado por ela... E bem diante dos seus olhos.

Ela tinha consciência que o homem que ela amava hoje era bem diferente daquele que ela casou a tempos atrás... E isto era evidente!

Lembrando-se de cada palavra, de gestos carinhosos de Edward, Bella não achou possível que ele estivesse sendo tão canalha em afirmar que a amava, fazer com que ela o entregasse a sua vida, que se envolvesse, se não final ele iria largá-la.

Ela realmente podia acreditar que, como Alice e Rose afirmaram para ela, Edward possa mesmo amá-la, mas como confiar nele, como voltar para ele, se ele não lhe contou toda a verdade enquanto pôde?

OOOO

Dois dias se passaram desde que o acordo foi descoberto e contando com o apoio precioso da prima e da cunhada, Bella, bem mais calma, decidiu que era hora de ir para a casa da tia e contar com mais aquele carinho.

Desde que chegaram ao casarão da família Hale, Alice, Rosalie e agora Elizabeth, continuavam na tentativa de convencer Bella a pelo menos ouvir Edward antes dela tomar sua decisão definitiva, mas ela, ainda com sentimentos contraditórios que iam do amor ao ódio, continuava irredutível, não querendo nenhum contato com o marido.

Ela não queria voltar para casa e muito menos conversar com Edward...

Ainda estava tudo muito recente e vivo na sua memória... Ainda doía muito para que ela mexesse neste assunto.

Edward, por sua vez, estava quase enlouquecendo de sofrimento e culpa. Ele se sentia esgotado mental e fisicamente por todos os dias de incerteza que estava vivendo, mas não desistiria de ter a sua esposa de volta.

Mesmo que isto significasse mais e mais dias neste estado catatônico que estava vivendo, ele precisava achar uma maneira de fazer com que Bella o perdoasse...

Ele precisava trazer a sua Bella de volta.

Nos últimos dias ele teve noticias sobre Bella através da sua irmã, que ligava para ele quando podia informando que elas estavam bem, que Bella se acalmava gradativamente, até que cedo naquela manhã ela informou que estavam indo para a casa de Elizabeth, onde Bella tinha aceitado ficar hospedada.

Com a ideia fixa de levar a sua esposa para casa de qualquer maneira, Edward procurou Bill Moore pela primeira vez desde que tudo foi descoberto, e para ele contou que Bella tinha descoberto o acordo feito, do qual ela nem desconfiava.

- Como isto aconteceu Edward? – o senhor olhou de soslaio para o jovem empresário.

- Ela recebeu uns pertences vindos da ex- governanta da família Swan e entre eles havia uma cópia do meu acordo com Charlie. – o empresário narrou sem emoção – Bella agora sabe de tudo... E ela descobriu da pior maneira possível.

- A ex- governanta de Charlie? – pensou alto - Consuelo... Claro! Ela deve ter se apoderado de alguns pertences de Charlie após a morte dele... – Bill Moore lembrou-se da carrancuda governanta da casa do amigo e como a mulher sempre lhe pareceu mal intencionada – E onde está Isabella agora?

- Ela saiu de casa assim que descobriu e depois de passar os últimos dois dias em algum hotel da cidade com Rosalie Hale e a minha irmã Alice, foi para a casa de Elizabeth Hale há pouco.

- Você sabe que ela tem que voltar para casa senão o que Charlie exigiu no testamento será descumprido e vocês terão problemas... – Moore alertou - Você perderá seus direitos na empresa...

- A empresa pouco me importa Bill! – Edward o interrompeu, demonstrando toda a sua frustração – Eu não me importo mais com a mineradora ou com mais nada... A única coisa que me importa é ter a minha Bella de volta... Se eu tiver que abrir mão de tudo por ela, se ela me pedir isto, eu faço! Eu abro mão da empresa por ela!

- Edward se você desistir de tudo agora, Bella perde o direito à herança dela e isto não será nada bom... Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito chateada.

- Eu cumpro o que for preciso... Eu faço o que ela quiser... O que for preciso para ela ficar bem... Eu me ajoelho aos pés dela, eu aceito o que for, mas me ajuda Bill, me ajuda, por favor... – Edward implorou – Me ajuda a trazer a minha Isabella de volta.

Impressionado com o estado despertado do executivo, Bill Moore resolveu que era hora dele entrar em ação e ajudar o casal pela primeira vez.

Ele devia esta ajuda aos corajosos jovens, que enfrentaram seus desafios tão dignamente, mas principalmente, ele devia cumprir o que tinha prometido ao seu amigo Charlie.

- Vamos Edward... – ele deu um meio sorriso – Vamos à casa de Elizabeth Hale, pois eu preciso ter uma conversa com Isabella e assim ver no que eu posso te ajudar.

Pouco depois Edward estacionou o carro em frente à casa dos Hales e acompanhado do advogado, anunciou a sua chegada.

- Edward, o que você faz aqui? – Elizabeth se aproximou de portão destrancando-o – Acho que Bella não deseja te ver.

- Dona Beth, eu preciso ver a minha esposa... Preciso que Bill Moore converse com ela... – ele falava freneticamente – Onde está a minha Bella?

- Ela está no quarto com as meninas, descansando um pouquinho... – Beth abriu o portão e cumprimentou o rapaz e o advogado com um aperto de mão.

- Me leve até ela, por favor...- ele pediu, recebendo um olhar desaprovador de Beth.

- Filho, eu queria conversar com você a sois na biblioteca, pode ser? – ela falou firme, olhando de Edward para o advogado postado atrás dele.

Edward se virou e lançou um olhar para o Moore, que apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância e se sentou em um dos sofás da sala, dando ao rapaz a certeza que ele devia seguir a tia da sua esposa e ouvir o que ela tinha a lhe dizer.

Sentado em uma confortável poltrona de couro, Elizabeth analisou o rosto de Edward e constatou que tudo o que a nora tinha lhe dito era verdade: ele estava sofrendo com a falta de Bella.

- Eu sei que isto tudo está sendo bem difícil para você, Edward... – ela começou - Alice já me contou como você está sofrendo, mas entenda que para Bella é tudo mais complicado... Ela já sofreu muito nesta vida e acho que você tem consciência disto.

- Eu não queria fazer com que ela sofresse mais... Eu não queria... – Edward se permitiu abrir seu coração - Amo a sua sobrinha Dona Beth... Eu amo Bella mais do que tudo junto neste mundo... No começo do nosso relacionamento eu achava que não, mas agora eu tenho consciência que não vivo mais sem ela... Ela é parte essencial da minha vida... Eu preciso dela para ser feliz, acredite em mim...

- Eu sei disto meu filho... Eu sei que isto é verdade e eu acredito em você, não se preocupe – ela sorriu simpática – Eu sei que você está fazendo a minha sobrinha feliz e por esta razão vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que vocês fiquem bem... Mas você também tem que se ajudar, dando a ela o tempo que ela precisar para se recuperar, para pensar... Você tem que esperar o tempo dela para que toda a mágoa se cure...

- Eu faço o que ela quiser para ela pelo menos me ouvir... – os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu preciso que ela me ouça!

Penalizada com a situação do rapaz, Beth o abraçou maternalmente.

Apesar de tudo, ela tinha aprendido a gostar dele como se fosse um filho.

- Edward, não fique assim... Apenas confie que com o tempo tudo vai dar certo para vocês... Tenha fé. - Beth pegou as mãos dele, e após dar-lhe um aperto acolhedor, levantou-se do sofá - Vou avisar a Bella que você está aqui e que o Sr. Moore deseja conversar um pouco com ela... Mas entenda se ela não quiser te ver neste momento... Não fique chateado. – a senhora saiu da biblioteca, seguida por Edward.

- Eu vou entender Dona Beth... – ele sentou-se ao lado do Moore no sofá - Eu vou procurar entender...

Elizabeth Hale subiu as escadas e após alguns minutos, voltou com a notícia de que Bella tinha aceitado a presença de Bill Moore, mas se recusava a conversar com Edward, fazendo com que o rapaz suspirasse desanimado.

No fundo, ele tinha esperança de que Elizabeth estivesse enganada e que a sua amada Bella quisesse vê-lo.

Bill Moore deu um significativo aperto nas mãos de Edward e então seguiu Elizabeth até o aposento indicado, abrindo a porta devagar e encontrado a filha do seu grande amigo, o observando atentamente.

- Isabella você sabe que eu fui o melhor amigo do seu pai e que eu sempre te quis bem, estão estou aqui mais como um amigo do que como o advogado para conversar com você... – o Moore sentou-se na poltrona em frente à garota – Eu sei que esta situação é muito difícil para você, mas apenas ouça o que tenho a te dizer...

- Bill, o que você sabe disto tudo? – ela se manifestou, o cansaço impresso nas grandes olheiras que tinha debaixo dos olhos – O que você sabe deste acordo, do testamento? Não me esconda nada...

- Não vou te esconder nada, te prometo. – falou suave - Eu sabia deste acordo que seu pai tinha feito com Edward, e o testamento foi apenas um acerto meu com seu pai... Edward Cullen não tinha ciência dele até aquela reunião a qual você também participou e não sabia de nada... – a expressão dele passou a ser enigmática - Entenda uma coisa Isabella, o seu pai só queria o seu bem e por um motivo que você irá compreender um dia, ele escolheu Edward para cuidar de você na falta dele... Ele sabia que iria morrer em pouco tempo e como não queria te deixar desamparada, teve a ideia de obrigar vocês a casarem por força daquele testamento...

- Então ele me fez casar com um homem enganador e que só ama a sua empresa, para me proteger? – Bella se indignou por Moore está querendo defender Charlie.- Para mim isto não é querer bem! Me desculpe, mas ele não queria o meu bem me forçando a conviver com Edward... Ele não me ama!

- Aí é que você se engana, menina... Edward Cullen nutre um sentimento muito forte por você e este sentimento é algo que vai muito além das pretensões dele na empresa, com certeza! Eu o conheço a bastante tempo e nunca o vi da maneira que ele está desde que você saiu de casa... Eu posso te dizer que ele está devastado!

- Ele está devastado por que tem medo de perder tudo o que ele conquistou... – Bella gritou, batendo com a mão na testa – Ele tem medo de perder a presidência da empresa dele!

- Apenas me escute, Isabella... – Bill tentou mais uma vez - Sei que para você é difícil, mas faça um esforço... Deixe que Edward lhe conte a versão dele deste acordo... Ele gosta realmente de você e te garanto que ele não quer te machucar mais.

- Eu não sei se posso confiar nele... Eu não sei se eu consigo!

- Isabella, eu vou te contar uma coisa e isto diz muito sobre os sentimentos que Edward nutre por você. – Bill continuou em um tom muito calmo – Ele está tão desesperado para te ter de volta que até propôs para mim, abrir mão da empresa, de tudo o que ele construiu só para ficar com você. –pegou a mão dela - Bella, o que tem que ser feito agora é você voltar para casa... Tente conversar com ele... Lembre-se que você ainda tem que cumprir o testamento de seu pai para que possa ter acesso a sua herança... Edward me disse que faz qualquer coisa por você... Volte, converse com ele e se tudo der errado, você tem a minha palavra de que eu vou tentar te livrar desta obrigação.

- E como o senhor pode me livrar desta obrigação? – Bella perguntou bastante desconfiada das intenções do amigo do seu pai – Como eu posso me ver livre do que me prende a Edward?

- Se você me prometer tentar ouvir a versão de Edward para os acontecimentos, eu te falo Bella... – ele deu um meio sorriso ao notar que a garota estava cedendo - Mas para isto acontecer, você precisa voltar e conversar com ele. E esta conversa não só pela empresa, pelo testamento... Mas principalmente por vocês dois... Você consegue fazer isto Bella? – perguntou, fazendo Bella ficar ainda mais confusa.

Será que estavam todos certos e ela era a única errada?

Será que Rose, Alice , sua tia e até Bill Moore tinham razão em dizer que ela tinha que ouvir o que Edward tinha a lhe dizer antes de tomar alguma decisão?

O certo naquele momento era dar a ele o direito à defesa?

Após pensar por um momento e ponderar sobre tudo o que ela tinha ouvido nestes últimos dias, Bella deu seu veredicto ao senhor que, sentado à sua frente, a observava com cautela.

- Sim, eu consigo. –falou decidida, levantando-se do sofá – Eu vou ouvir o que Edward tem a me dizer.


	26. A verdade

**A verdade**

Sentado no sofá da sala de Elizabeth Hale, Edward esperava noticias da sua esposa, enquanto conversava com a irmã.

Alice, com seu jeito sempre espevitado, estava lhe contando tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles dois últimos dias, detalhando cada conversa, cada reação de Bella, cada tentativa de fazê-la entender que ele não tinha lhe escondido a verdade por mal e sim por medo de vê-la sofrer.

Cada nova revelação feita por Alice, em vez de acalmá-lo, o deixava ainda mais apreensivo e nervoso, pois ele sabia muito bem do gênio forte de Bella e como seria difícil convencê-la de que as coisas não eram tão ruins como pareciam ser.

- Tenha paciência que tudo vai se resolver no tempo certo, Edward... – Alice apertou a mão do irmão, ao notar que ele estava tenso - Faça o seu melhor, mas se ela se mostrar aversa a qualquer tipo de aproximação, tenha em mente que Bella está se sentindo traída e que ela tem todo o direito de desconfiar de você.

- Eu sei disto baixinha... – ele sorriu triste – Fui eu quem procurou esta situação e agora tenho que saber lidar da melhor forma possível com isto...

- Você vai conseguir reverter esta situação, Edward... Eu tenho certeza disto! – Alice olhou para o corredor e viu o advogado se aproximando – Agora faça uma cara alegre porque esta vindo noticias da sua Bella.

Edward se virou e viu a cara satisfeita que o senhor trazia no rosto enquanto se sentava em frente a eles.

- Como foi a conversa com a minha esposa, Sr. Moore? – ele perguntou curioso em saber a decisão de Bella – Algum avanço?

- Correu tudo bem, Edward... – falou orgulhoso da sua ajuda – Tive uma conversa franca com ela, não como o advogado e sim como um amigo do pai dela, alguém que a viu crescer e que só quer o seu bem e finalmente consegui convencer Bella a voltar para casa.

- Ela vai voltar comigo hoje? – os olhos de Edward brilharam.- Minha Bella vai voltar para mim?

- Sim, ela vai... Mas seja cauteloso. – Moore alertou.

- E veja se agora você não faz nenhuma besteira... – Alice complementou a fala do advogado – Por que outro stress destes, ninguém merece!

- Eu não vou fazer mais besteiras, te prometo! – ele falou feliz e então se virou para o Moore -Onde está a minha esposa?

- Bella está tendo uma conversa com os familiares e me disse que já desce. – Moore respondeu – Edward aja com calma... Não force nenhuma situação constrangedora para Isabella, deixe-a pensar.

- Eu vou Sr. Moore... – Edward abriu um sorriso esperançoso – Eu faço o que for preciso!

Enquanto isto, no quarto de Rosalie, Bella se preparava para a importante conversa que teria com as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida: Seus adorados primos e amorosa tia.

Ela tinha que lhes comunicar da sua decisão de voltar para casa e enfrentar a sua dura realidade, assim como seus sentimentos por Edward.

Depois de pensar mais um pouco, ela tinha chegado a conclusão que o melhor a fazer naquele momento era ter uma conversa franca com o marido, deixar claro para ele toda a sua decepção com o segredo que ele tinha lhe escondido... Mostrar a ele como ele tinha lhe deixado decepcionada...

Ela não tinha nenhuma duvida que o amava, mas a confiança que existia entre eles foi quebrada e agora ele teria que se explicar.

- Tia... Rose... Jazz... – Bella olhou para cada rum deles demoradamente - Tenho que comunicar a vocês que decidi que vou voltar para casa e conversar com Edward como os dois adultos que somos… Todos os argumentos utilizados pelo Sr. Moore me deram a certeza que eu precisava de que Edward merece uma chance de, pelo menos, explicar toda esta história de acordo.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, os três rostos à sua frente exibiram diferentes sorrisos.

O de Elizabeth refletia a esperança de que a sobrinha resolveria todos os seus problemas e voltaria a ser feliz. O de Rosalie era a mais pura felicidade pela decisão sensata que a prima estava tomando, e o de Jasper era um misto de apreensão e alivio, pois tinha certeza que o novo desafio da sua adorada prima não seria fácil, mas mesmo assim ela decidiu enfrentá-lo.

- Isto é ótimo minha filha! – Elizabeth foi a primeira a se manifestar - Faça o que for melhor para você... O que for te fazer feliz, Bella... – seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais - Ouça o que Edward tem a te dizer e se você achar que tem que perdoá-lo, perdoe-o sem medo...

- Obrigada pelo apoio tia... – Bella abraçou a tia – Eu vou fazer o que for o melhor, pode ter certeza.

- Tenha calma prima... Seja sensata e lembre-se de todas as palavras que eu te disse... – Rose pulou para o lado de Bella e brincou, tocando seu nariz - Leve em conta como a sua relação com Edward mudou neste tempo que vocês tem de casados... Leve em conta o amor lindo que vocês construíram...

- Eu vou lembrar Rose...– ela piscou e deu um beijo na bochecha da prima - Não se preocupe...

Se aproximando de Jasper, que estava calado, apenas a observando, Bella murmurou.

- Jazz...

- Faça o que for melhor para você Bella... – ele lhe deu um abraço apertado - Seja feliz minha prima e se a sua felicidade estiver com o Cullen, perdoe-o... – ele sorriu – Mas se não estiver, saiba que sua família estará sempre aqui para apoiar qualquer decisão sua.

- Eu sei disto Jazz... Eu sei que eu posso contar com vocês. – Bella pegou seus parentes em um abraço apertado e falou emocionada – Eu sei que tenho a melhor família do mundo!

- Agora vá Bella – Beth se levantou da cama e pegou as bolsas da sobrinha – Volte para a sua casa e converse com o seu marido... E qualquer problema, saiba que eu e seus primos estaremos sempre prontos para te ajudar.

Bella pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto, caminhando lentamente até a escada, enquanto era seguida de perto pela tia e primos.

- Força... – Elizabeth tocou o braço da sobrinha, fazendo com que Bella sorrisse de leve.

Todo o corpo de Bella estremeceu quando seus olhos deixaram os da tia e miraram a figura imponente do seu marido sentado no sofá da sala.

Sua grande vontade era correr para os braços de Edward e sentindo o seu cheiro acalentador, chorar até quando sentisse vontade, enquanto ele a acalmava e falava que tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido, mas ela não podia...

Ela tinha que ser forte e manter em mente que ele a enganou... Que ele podia facilmente enganá-la outra vez...

Que ele merecia ser punido... Que ela não podia perdoá-lo tão facilmente.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela desceu as escadas e parou perto da porta.

A hora da verdade tinha chegado.

Assim que viu a sua pequena, Edward se levantou do sofá e correu para abraçá-la, morto de saudade.

- Meu amor... – ele falou, apertando Bella o mais forte que pôde em seus braços - Me perdoe, por favor...

- Fique longe de mim Edward Cullen! – Bella afastou o marido com um empurrão – Não se esqueça de que só estou voltando pra casa por causa do maldito testamento que nós temos que cumprir... Afinal tem pessoas nesta família que merecem meu sacrifício.

Ela olhou para Jasper, Rose e a tia, que juntos com Alice e Bill Moore, assistiam a cena no canto da sala sem se manifestarem.

Além do amor que sentia pelo marido, mas que não podia admitir naquele momento, sua tia e seus primos eram a grande razão dela estar voltando para casa.

Eles eram o seu porto seguro e mereciam que ela lutasse até o fim por sua herança.

Mesmo que o seu relacionamento com Edward não voltasse a dar certo, ela tinha que se manter casada por Elizabeth, Rosalie e Jasper.

- Bella apenas me ouça, por favor... – ele tocou o braço da esposa de leve, fazendo com que ela se virasse com um olhar raivoso.

- Eu estou falando sério Edward! –tirou a mão dele do seu braço – Se mantenha longe de mim, senão eu desisto de voltar para casa agora! E além do mais, eu não quero ouvir nada do que você tem a dizer agora... A nossa conversar acontecerá no dia e na hora que eu quiser!

Bella saiu praticamente marchando em direção ao carro parado nos jardins da casa da sua tia, sem ao mesmo voltar a olhar para o marido.

Ela não queria nenhum tipo de contado com Edward, para não correr o risco de cair em tentação. Já seria muito difícil conviver com ele na mesma casa e se ele começasse a tocá-la daquela maneira que fazia todo seu corpo se arrepiar, a tarefa de ignorá-lo se tornaria quase impossível.

- Bella! – ele tentou segui-la, mas a mão forte do Moore o parou.

- Calma Edward... Mantenha a calma. – deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz – Lembre-se do que eu te disse... Deixe que Isabella tenha tempo.

Voltaram para casa lado a lado no carro, mas sem trocar uma única palavra, enquanto Bella tinha os olhos fixos para as ruas movimentadas de Londres, Edward a observava atentamente.

Bella trazia no rosto de porcelana uma expressão cansada, com olheiras sob os olhos que denunciavam a falta de horas de sono e que fazia com que ele se sentisse mal por saber que era o único causador daquele sofrimento.

A sua vontade era tocá-la, pegá-la em seus braços e niná-la até que ela dormisse.

Ele queria apagar todas as besteiras que tinha feito e que tinham culminado naqueles dias incertos e infelizes que tinha passado longe da sua Bella...

Ele queria voltar no tempo e assim apagar o sofrimento de Bella...

Naquele momento o que mais lhe incomodava era ver o sofrimento da sua Bella. Ele não hesitaria em pagar o preço que fosse para que a sua pequena ficasse bem.

Subiram o elevador cada um em um canto, Bella mirando o chão, enquanto apertava sua bolsa entre os braços nervosa com o que viria ao chegarem em casa e Edward a observando, enquanto traçava planos para a terrível confissão que provavelmente teria que fazer em poucos minutos.

Agora que estaria sozinho com Bella em casa, sem interrupções, sem opiniões alheias, e principalmente, sem ajuda, Edward teria que agir com calma e assim, tentar amenizar a sua situação.

Ele teria que convencer Bella da verdade: Ele agora a amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas o começo da linda história de amor, superação e confiança que tinham construído naqueles meses de casados, realmente não havia sido nada bonito e ele admitia isto.

Ele tinha que convencê-la que ele tinha mudado e ela foi a grande causadora desta mudança.

Assim que Edward abriu a porta do apartamento, Bella disparou em direção à escada tentando chegar a seu quarto o mais rápido possível.

Ela precisava se manter longe dele.

- Bella, por favor, deixe que eu me explique... – ele falou baixinho, fazendo com que a esposa parasse por um instante e o olhasse.

- Já que não vou poder fugir desta conversa por muito tempo, vamos logo esclarecer tudo. – suspirando audivelmente, ela jogou sua bolsa no sofá e parou em frente ao marido, com as mãos na cintura – Quem mais sabia desta aposta, Edward Cullen? Quem mais estava me enganado este tempo todo?

- Apenas seu pai, o Sr. Moore e eu sabíamos no começo... Ele deixou o advogado a par da situação, pois seria ele quem cuidaria de toda a transição da empresa quando do afastamento definitivo do seu pai – ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado – No dia do nosso casamento, assim como já tinha te contado em partes, eu falei tudo a Alice... Além de falar do casamento arranjado pelo testamento deixado por seu pai, eu acabei contado sobre o acordo, pois não conseguia carregar sozinho a culpa de estar te enganando, de estar enganando a minha mãe... Alice sempre me dizia para que eu te contasse tudo, para que eu não escondesse este segredo, mas não tive coragem... Eu não fui homem o suficiente... Achei que podia esquecer este assunto, que ele nunca mais viria à tona, mas me enganei... – levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela - Bella me deixe te falar como tudo aconteceu, por favor...

- Fale então... – ela falou sem emoção - Você tem todo o direito de contar a sua versão dos fatos.

Falando em um tom pausado e controlado, para conter seu nervosismo, Edward passou a narrar para Bella todo o acordo que tinha feito com Charlie Swan.

Contou a ela detalhes daquela fatídica manhã, quando seu velho sócio o convocou até sua sala e o desafiou a conquistá-la em troca de uma das únicas coisas com que ele sonhava na medíocre vida que levava antes de conhecê-la: A presidência e o controle quase que total da Diamond Mineração.

Notando o olhar vidrado e sem emoção que Bella lhe lançava, Edward continuou a contar que ele aceitou aquela maluquice no calor do momento e sem pensar muito, pois sentia muita raiva de Charlie por causa das constantes humilhações que sofria e conquistar a única filha do seu odiado sócio lhe pareceu uma boa maneira de tanto se livrar como se vingar de Charlie.

Ele não queria esconder mais nada de Bella e mesmo sabendo que isto provavelmente estava lhe causando ainda mais sofrimento, só parou de falar quando o ultimo detalhe foi dito.

-Você achou que eu nunca descobriria isto tudo Edward? Você achou que eu era imbecil a este ponto? – Bella saiu do estado de topor que se encontrava e praticamente gritou incrédula com o que tinha acabado de ouvir - Você achava mesmo que um dia esta verdade não viria à tona, que ninguém mais poderia saber?

- Eu não achava que você era imbecil, meu amor... O imbecil nesta história toda sou eu... – Edward voltou a falar, mal contendo todo seu nervosismo – Aquele acordo foi o maior erro da minha vida Bella e você não sabe como eu me arrependo de ter aceitado daquele acordo... Eu ainda não te conhecia e fiz a loucura motivado apenas pela raiva que eu tinha de Charlie Swan, do homem que me humilhava... No começo só pensei em mim e no que eu poderia obter com certa facilidade... Eu não pensei em você, a filha de Charlie, uma menina que eu mal conhecia... Uma menina que todos diziam que era uma grande megera e que era uma das únicas pessoas que enfrentavam o poderoso Sr. Swan... Eu não pensei em seus sentimentos...

Ele olhou para a figura da sua esposa pálida, sem reação, ainda de braços cruzados sobre o peito e o olhar longe, parada em sua frente.

Tomando fôlego, ele continuou o seu relato.

- Mas depois que eu te conheci de verdade, vi que por detrás daquela pessoa mal humorada havia alguém que provavelmente tinha sofrido muito na vida... Quando eu soube mais de você, quando eu descobri que você era essa pessoa incrível, eu só pensava em não magoá-la, em tornar tudo mais fácil para você... Eu não pensava mais em mim e sim em nós dois... Em como te fazer feliz... – ele suspirou – Eu mudei Bella... Eu mudei por você, acredite em mim!

- Edward, eu te perguntei na nossa primeira conversa porque você estava atrás de mim, se tinha algo que eu não sabia, se tinha alguma outra intenção no seu súbito interesse por mim e você me disse que não! – ela esbravejou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Você mentiu para mim! Você me fez de boba!

Era muito sofrimento para ela ter que ouvir aquelas coisas... Estar ouvindo de Edward a confissão do seu crime...

Era terrível ter a certeza de que ela tinha sido realmente objeto de um acordo comercial, mas ela precisava saber disto tudo para que conseguisse formar uma opinião coerente e tomar suas decisões.

- Entenda minha pequena... Quando nos conhecemos eu fiquei com medo de que você não me aceitasse por causa do acordo e depois não te contei porque tinha muito medo de que você fugisse de mim... Eu tinha medo de estragar tudo o que construímos juntos, como acabei estragando mesmo sem te contar... – Edward balançou a cabeça - Eu fui um bobo e estou sofrendo as conseqüências dos meus atos...

- E o testamento? Você já sabia do testamento de meu pai antes daquela reunião... Antes de mim? - Bella fungou, segurando o choro que teimava em vir – Você me enganou nisto também? Você organizou isto tudo junto com meu pai para me enganar e ter a sua amada empresa só para você?

- Não Bella! – exclamou, arregalando os olhos - Eu fui tão vítima quanto você daquele testamento! Charlie me falou algumas coisas, pouco depois que ele saiu do hospital, como um documento redigido e como eu ter ainda que me casar com você caso ele morresse, mas eu pensei que com a sua morte esta loucura toda acabaria... Que esta condição de casamento seria esquecida, que o Moore conversaria com você e você venderia a parte de seu pai para mim e como teria a maioria absoluta das ações eu seria o presidente do conselho e a partir deste dia você viveria feliz com a sua herança e eu com a presidência da empresa...

Edward deu alguns passos em direção à esposa, mas ela levantou a mão, em alerta, fazendo-o parar.

– Eu senti muita raiva, pois não imaginava que seu pai tinha feito um testamento que limitava tanto a minha ação na minha empresa, quanto o seu acesso à sua herança... Eu o amaldiçoei muitas vezes por ter me colocado naquela situação... – ele continuou, os pensamentos longe - Eu não queria casar com você! Eu não queria estar preso a ninguém e acho que deixei isto transparecer da pior forma na nossa festa de casamento...– os olhos brilharam - Mas tudo mudou Bella... Tudo mudou com a nossa convivência... Com o carinho e depois o amor que eu passei a sentir por você...

Ele se atreveu a estreitar o espaço entre eles, mas desta vez Bella não o impediu, com os olhos vidrados no lindo homem à sua frente.

- E hoje, eu até posso dizer que agradeço a seu pai por ter nos obrigado a casar, pois se não fosse aquele testamento eu não teria descoberto o amor da minha vida... Eu não teria vivido os momentos mais felizes com você... Acredite em mim, tudo o que eu te disse no final de semana é a mais pura verdade... Eu te amo e nada neste mundo poderá mudar isto! Você foi a primeira mulher que me fez realmente feliz, Bella! Você tornou a minha vida muito melhor... Eu descobri um mundo maravilhoso ao seu lado e não quero mais voltar à minha antiga vida.

Bella, não aguentando mais o turbilhão de emoções, não conseguiu conter mais suas lágrimas e começou a chorar alto.

Ela queria acreditar que tudo o que ele estava lhe dizendo era verdade. Que ele a amava, que tinha mudado por ela, que tinha se arrependido dos seus erros.

Ela queria acreditar em cada palavra dita por Edward, dita por seus parentes, mas ela não podia...

E se ele estivesse mentindo mais uma vez?

- Não precisa mais mentir Edward... Agora é tarde demais para consertar seus erros...– soluçou baixinho - Como eu posso acreditar no que você me diz? Eu confiei em você como nunca confiei em ninguém, eu abri a minha vida para você... Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma e você me decepcionou Edward! Você traiu a minha confiança! – enxugou as lágrimas que corriam sem parar por seu rosto - Você sabe como foi difícil para mim me permitir viver o que vivi com você... e mesmo assim você me usou e me machucou... O que eu sentia por você se quebrou quando eu li aquele documento...

- Meu amor, eu não quis esconder a verdade... Será que você não entende isto? – Edward se ajoelhou aos pés da esposa, e segurando-a fez com que ela deslizasse até o chão – Me perdoa... Me perdoa, por favor Bella... Eu faço o que você quiser para você acreditar em mim... Eu te amo minha Bella e não vivo mais sem você... Eu faço o que for preciso para você voltar para mim e continuarmos o nosso casamento em paz...– ele sussurrou sem parar, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Se fosse preciso chorar para ela acreditar nas suas palavras, ele choraria.

Se fosse preciso rastejar a seus pés, ele rastejaria.

Qualquer que fosse o preço a pagar, ele pagaria.

Ele faria qualquer coisa para ter a sua Bella de volta.

- Não Edward, não entendo mesmo... – ela se soltou dele e levantou-se em um pulo. – E para de fazer cena porque eu não vou acreditar em nada disto... – ela falou firme, seus olhos queimando nos dele - Me esqueça Edward! Esqueça o que vivemos, o que dissemos! Vamos cumprir o que Charlie determinou e pronto... Daqui a um tempo poderemos viver do jeito que quisermos... Você vai se livrar de mim... Eu vou me livrar de você e poderemos ser felizes de verdade.

Ela tinha que ser forte e não se entregar a seus sentimentos.

Ela tinha que deixar bem claro que ela não seria enganada e magoada mais uma vez.

- Não é isto que eu quero... Eu não quero me separar de você, Bella... Quero viver para sempre com você... – ele se levantou do chão e voltou a andar até ela - Se você quiser, eu entrego o meu lugar no conselho da empresa a seu primo... Eu vendo as minhas ações e você nunca mais vai ouvir falar nesta empresa... Eu me desfaço de tudo, se você quiser Bella... Eu te amo, pequena... Te amo demais...

Ao ouvir mais este apelo, a raiva de Bella foi ao limite.

Ela não aguentava mais tantas mentiras.

Não aguenta mais ouvir as desculpas chorosas de Edward!

- Pare de mentir para mim! Você só ama a sua empresa Edward Cullen e me usou para consegui-la toda para você!

Bella gritou, o ódio impresso em seus olhos, e então, quase sem fôlego, partiu furiosa para cima do marido dando-lhe socos certeiros no peito, tentando assim acalmar a raiva crescente que havia dentro de si.

- Para com isto pequena! - Edward segurou-lhe os pulsos com força – Não faz isto meu amor... Assim você vai se machucar...

- Eu te odeio Edward! – ela tentou se soltar, empurrando o marido - Eu te odeio muito!

Ela o odiava por ele a atrair e a provocar...

Ela o odiava por ter sido tão mentiroso com ela...

Ela o odiava mais ainda por amá-lo tanto enquanto não deveria...

- Não é assim Bella... Eu não me importo com mais nada além de você minha pequena... Eu não preciso de mais nada além de você para ser feliz! – enquanto falava suave, ele consegui imobilizar a esposa, prendendo-a entre seus braços.

Ele tinha que provar a sua pequena que mais nada teria sentido, se ela não estivesse junto a ele, se ela não o aceitasse de volta, então prendendo uma das suas mãos na cintura e a outra na nuca da sua Bella, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Não... – ela praticamente gemeu, sentindo a respiração de Edward mesclada a dela.

- Eu te amo Isabella Cullen... Você pode não acreditar, mas eu te amo! – Edward voltou a falar com os olhos presos na imensidão azul dos de Bella e então, desesperado para fazer com que ela acreditasse nele, colou seus lábios nos dela.

No começo Bella ainda tentou resistir, mas ao sentir a pressão do corpo forte e musculoso do homem que amava contra o seu, desistiu de lutar contra ele e principalmente contra seus sentimentos.

Ela queria senti-lo mais uma vez. Ela precisava disto... Então começou a interagir, acariciando a nuca dele com a ponta dos dedos, retribuído o beijo timidamente e sentindo todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

Notando que Bella não oferecia resistência, Edward puxou-a para ainda mais perto e então, dando alguns passos com ela em seus braços, encostou-a contra a parede mais próxima, deixando a boca deslizar calmamente pelo rosto, pescoço e ombros da sua doce pequena, deliciado com o cheiro e sabor que ele tanto amava.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, minha Bella... - ele murmurou pouco depois, segurando o rosto corado de Bella entre suas mãos – E eu preciso tanto de você...

Pela primeira vez naquele começo de noite, Bella se permitiu analisar seu marido. Ele continuava lindo, apesar de estar com a barba por fazer, os olhos cansados e uma expressão tão arrasada quanto a dela.

O olhar que Edward lhe direcionava expressava muito do seu sofrimento e um pouco da sua esperança.

Uma esperança que ela também tinha...

Então sem pensar muito, Bella agarrou o cabelo de Edward com força, seu corpo ardendo em chamas invisíveis, queimando por ele, desejando-o loucamente.

Ela também precisava dele... Precisava desesperadamente.

No segundo seguinte, eles estavam aos beijos intensos... Mãos em todos os lugares... Sem conversa... Só gemidos...

Os lábios se debatiam... Travavam uma luta insana.

As mãos passeavam pelos corpos, como se quisessem gravar cada pedacinho.

A incerteza deu lugar ao desejo.

Este era um caso perdido...

O amor que sentiam falava mais alto do que qualquer mágoa ou dúvida.

Eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Ofegantes, eles se separaram e depois de um momento de testas encostadas, olhos nos olhos e respirações descompassadas, em um gemido alto Edward pegou a sua Bella no colo e começou a andar em direção à escada.

- Edward... Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou desorientada com a intensidade das sensações que passavam pelo seu corpo e mente.

- Cama... – sussurrou simplesmente, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço macio e cheiroso, distribuindo beijinhos por lá.

Com um suspiro alto, Bella continuou a sua entrega, laçando o marido com as pernas e trabalhando freneticamente nos botões da camisa dele, enquanto Edward subia as escadas rapidamente e adentrava seu quarto.

Ela não podia resistir...

Naquele momento, ela não queria resistir.

Bella não protestou quando foi jogada no colchão macio da cama de Edward... Nem quando suas roupas voaram pelo quarto... Muito menos com os beijos e mordidinhas selvagens que ele distribuía por toda a sua pele.

Pelo contrario, ela gemia de prazer e se entregava ainda mais a cada novo ato do marido.

Edward também não protestou quando sentiu os arranhões que Bella dava em suas costas... Com os puxões que as pequenas mãos davam em seu cabelo... Nem quando ela tentava tirar a sua calça com as mãos habilidosas...

Ela o deixava louco, lhe tirava o juízo...

E ele queria ser somente dela e nada mais neste mundo...

Edward pairou por um momento sobre Bella e eles tremeram emocionados enquanto se olhavam, todos os problemas esquecidos.

Ele sentia a necessidade de olhar nos olhos da esposa e assim tentar falar através deles o quanto a adorava, o quanto ela o fazia bem.

O quanto precisava dela... O quanto era dependente da sua presença...

E assim o calor do momento só foi aumentando...

Os corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente... E eles se amaram... Se tocando... Com beijos passionais... Gemendo o nome um do outro... Deixando que eles se moldarem à sua maneira... Dançarem em um mesmo ritmo.

No ritmo da paixão.

Os corpos se moviam em sincronia, e faziam com que eles estremecessem e se abraçassem cada vez mais forte, em uma necessidade insana de sentir suas peles uma contra a outra, de sentirem o gosto, a textura, o calor de suas peles.

Era uma noite sem palavras... Não precisavam delas quando seus atos e a doce entrega falavam por eles.

Era a entrega ao inevitável...

A rendição ao amor que sentiam.

Cansados e ofegantes ao final do ato, eles se separaram, rolando na cama.

Momentos depois, Edward, tentando acalmar sua própria respiração, assistiu Bella suspirar cansada enquanto seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, suas bochechas coradas, os cabelos brilhantes esparramados pelo travesseiro e os lábios rubros entreabertos como se estivessem querendo serem beijados, além dela trazer a mais linda expressão de prazer estampada no rosto.

Ele, entorpecido com a visão da sua pequena, beijou a ponta do seu nariz enquanto sussurrava sem parar.

- Você é linda Bella Cullen... Linda... Linda... E eu te amo muito... Acredite em mim...

Em um estalo, Bella saiu de um transe em que se encontrava e olhando para o rosto perfeito à centímetros do seu, só consegui pensar em como ela era burra ao ceder assim à vontade louca que lhe consumia.

Afastando Edward de si, sentou-se o mais longe possível na cama bagunçada, abraçando as pernas.

- O que eu fiz? – murmurou para ela mesma. – Eu não devia...

- Bella, o que foi? – Edward se aproximou, segurando o braço dela – O que foi meu amor?

- Isso não devia ter acontecido Edward... – ela negou com a cabeça - O que fizemos foi tão errado...

- Não minha pequena! – ele acariciou os cabelos revoltos da esposa – Não foi errado... O que fizemos é o certo para duas pessoas que se amam... – a abraçou protetoramente – E nós nos amamos...

Confusa, Bella abaixou a cabeça.

Era incrível como Edward conseguia dominá-la, fazer com que ela perdesse sua vontade própria apenas com o mínimo toque, com a menor palavra...

Se ela queria se manter com a mente sã, precisava que sair de perto de Edward urgente!

- Apenas me deixe tomar meu banho... – ela voltou a falar, soltando-se dos braços que a seguravam e o olhando como se pedisse permissão – Me deixe ir, por favor... Me dê um tempo para pensar e tentar colocar a minha cabeça em ordem...

Edward não falou nada e a olhando intensamente, apenas concordou e assistiu Bella saltar da cama afoita e correr para fora do quarto.

Sozinho em sua enorme cama, Edward ainda sentia o doce cheiro da sua esposa impregnado nos lençóis enquanto a sua realidade o atingia.

Ter Bella de volta não seria nada fácil e era certeza de que ele teria que ter muita calma para reconquistá-la.

Desta fez seria muito mais difícil fazer com que Bella acreditasse nele, pois a confiança que haviam construído estava quebrada.

Ele era um cretino, um enganador...

Ele foi um covarde e feriu a sua linda Isabella

Ele merecia o seu desprezo, a sua indiferença.

Ele fez por merecer tudo o que estava passando, mas não desistiria tão fácil de ter a sua vida de volta.

Ele só se sentiria em paz quando conseguisse fazer a sua Bella feliz mais uma vez.

No chuveiro, Bella esfregava seu corpo freneticamente, tentando tirar qualquer vestígio da loucura que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Como ela pôde ter agido daquela maneira tão vergonhosa. Gemendo o nome dele, deixando com que Edward lhe tocasse, lhe beijasse como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se ele não tivesse lhe magoado?

Como pôde permitir que ele tomasse posse do seu corpo e dos seus sentimentos daquela maneira tão passional, quando o certo a fazer era dar a ele o desprezo merecido?

Bella pensou, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto sentia a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo, lavando a sua vergonha.

Mesmo sendo difícil admitir, era certo que ela se tornara incapaz de resistir aos encantos e as maneiras que seu lindo marido se utilizava para persuadi-la.

Todo seu corpo derretia quando Edward a tocava, toda a sua razão desaparecia quando ouvia a voz rouca e potente dele, mas, para o seu próprio bem, ela tinha que conseguir uma maneira de resistir a Edward.

Ela tinha que se manter firme no propósito de puni-lo pelo que ele tinha lhe feito.

Fechando os olhos com força, ela fez um voto silencioso de nunca mais se deixar seduzir pelo marido.

Ela fez uma jura a si mesma que não vai ceder aos seus caprichos, às suas vontades.

Ela não podia se deixar levar pela ardente paixão que a consumia.

Ela não tinha o direito de ser fraca.


	27. Tempo

**Tempo**

Após uma noite cheia de pesadelos e incertezas, regada pelo cheiro e pelas lembranças da sua Bella ainda muito vivos e presentes em sua mente e corpo, Edward acordou assustado no começo da manhã, sentando-se na cama e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Os momentos de entrega e paixão vividos na noite passada haviam sidos maravilhosos, mas ele tinha que estar consciente de que tanto ele como Bella tinham agido por impulso, por saudades... Por falta um do outro.

Eles apenas se entregaram aos seus desejos e nada mais do que isto...

Ele ainda não tinha o perdão da sua Bella... Ela ainda não havia o aceitado de volta.

A sua maior vontade era de ir ao quarto da esposa, e mais uma vez implorar pelo seu perdão, mas ele sabia que isto era impossível.

Bella tinha lhe pedido um tempo... Ela não queria vê-lo.

O que ele pôde fazer para amenizar a sua situação com a esposa estava feito. Toda a verdade estava contada. Ele havia se mostrado arrependido do acordo aceito. Ele reafirmou que a amava.

Ele foi o mais verdadeiro possível e agora era só esperar que o tempo fizesse o seu trabalho e que Bella pudesse enxergar que suas vidas estavam entrelaçadas para sempre e por esta razão eles não seriam mais felizes separados.

Cabisbaixo, seguiu até o banheiro e após uma rápida chuveirada e de colocar um terno qualquer, ele já se encontrava pronto para um dia atribulado na empresa.

Naquela manhã ele iria à mineradora, pois além de ter que resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, esta era a melhor maneira de ocupar a sua cabeça e assim conseguir deixar a esposa em paz, dando-lhe o tempo pedido.

Como o Moore e Elizabeth tinham lhe dito, ele precisava ter muita calma neste momento. Se ele queria reconquistar Bella, teria que ir no ritmo dela, sem forçar nenhuma situação, conseguindo o seu perdão e fazendo com que nenhuma mágoa ou dúvida assombrasse o novo relacionamento que seria construído.

Ele teria que agir com muita cautela.

Com a cabeça fervilhando, Edward desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à sala, encontrando a mesa de café da manhã posta e Berna o esperando.

- Vai sair sem comer mais uma vez, Seu Edward? – a governanta se aproximou dele, com uma expressão preocupada – Assim o senhor vai acabar ficando doente!

-Nem se preocupe Berna... – ele sorriu um pouco, dirigindo-se à mesa – Desta vez, vou comer alguma coisa antes de sair, mas para isto preciso da sua companhia – sentou-se e apontou para a cadeira ao seu lado – Tenho que conversar com você.

- O que aconteceu? – Berna sentou-se de uma vez – Algum problema?

- Bella voltou para casa... – falou simplesmente, fazendo com que a senhora fizesse uma cara espantada.

- Bella voltou para casa? – um sorriso brotou no rosto da senhora - Onde ela está?

- Ela está no antigo quarto dela... O senhor Moore conseguiu convencê-la a voltar e nós conversamos um pouco ontem... – falou, a desesperança em seu tom de voz - Ela está em casa, mas não me perdoou... E nem sei se vai me perdoar, Berna...

- O que vocês falaram ontem? – perguntou Berna – O que aconteceu?

Enquanto bebericava um pouco de café e comia das guloseimas preparadas pela sua adorada governanta, ele contou toda a conversa que teve com a esposa na noite anterior, falando da maneira magoada que ela reagiu e do pedido para que tivesse um tempo para pensar.

- Não fique triste assim – Berna tinha um tom maternal na voz - Apenas faça o que ela te pediu e deixe com que ela se acalme antes, assim tenho certeza que ela irá te perdoar, seu Edward...

- Assim eu espero, Berna... Assim espero... – Edward tomou um ultimo gole do café e levantou-se - Vou ter que trabalhar, pois tenho muito o que resolver na empresa e ficar em casa não adiantará nada...Tome conta de Bella para mim, não deixe que ela se sinta sozinha Berna...

- Eu vou tomar conta, não se preocupe... – a senhora sorriu e apertou as mãos do patrão entre as suas - Pode ir trabalhar em paz por que a sua esposa estará bem sob a minha responsabilidade... Daqui a pouco eu levo o café da manhã dela e aproveito para conversar um pouco e quem sabe ela não me ouve?

- Obrigada Berna... Obrigada por ser sempre tão leal a mim. – Edward agradeceu com um sorriso de esperança no rosto.

Ele confiava que Berna conseguiria com que Bella ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer.

Sentada em sua cama, Bella estava perdida em pensamentos, enquanto rodava a aliança que havia recolocado no dedo a fim de manter as aparências de um casamento sem problemas.

Na noite anterior ela quase não dormiu, pois além do sentimento de culpa que carregava por não ter resistido à Edward, ele foi tomada por lembranças conflitantes onde todos os bons momentos vividos com o marido voltaram-lhe a cabeça, mesclados com os momentos de desilusão vivenciados nos últimos dias.

Seu coração mandava que ela perdoasse o marido e se entregasse a ele, mas sua razão mandava que ela resistisse aos seus impulsos até que tivesse absoluta certeza das intenções de Edward.

Ela queria acreditar em tudo o que o marido tinha lhe dito da noite passada, que ele a amava e tinha escondido toda a verdade para protegê-la... Ela queria lhe dar uma chance de tentar concertar os erros, mas seu lado racional dizia que não era para perdoá-lo tão cedo porque, mesmo que todas as palavras ditas fossem verdade, ainda assim ele havia agido errado com ela e deveria ser punido.

E se nada tivesse mudado para ele? E se ele não tivesse passado a amá-la?

Edward, com certeza, a faria sofrer muito mais do que estava sofrendo agora, então ela tinha que ser forte e não se deixar ser levada pelo coração.

Ela não podia perdoá-lo com tanta facilidade.

- Bella... Posso entrar?- Berna parou na porta do quarto, um pouco desconfiada e trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja – Trouxe seu café da manhã... E vim te ver um pouquinho, falar com você...

- Oi Berna... – um pouco surpresa com a visita, Bella virou-se para a porta e fitou a governanta - Pode entrar sim... Venha cá.

Entrando no quarto vagarosamente e colocando a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama, a senhora sentou-se na poltrona em frente à Bella.

- Se eu soubesse que aquela encomenda fosse causar tanto sofrimento para você e Seu Edward, eu teria colocado aquela mulher para correr e dado fim naquela caixa... – Bernadete olhou séria para a patroa - Eu me sinto culpada por ter te entregado aquilo!

- Nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa Berna... – Bella falou com sinceridade, pois não queria que a sua amada governanta se sentisse culpada por algo que não estava ao alcance dela impedir – Um dia eu teria que saber de tudo o que Edward aprontou com meu pai... E se ele não teve coragem de me contar, tinha que ter consciência que um dia toda a verdade viria a tona... Alguém ia me contar, mesmo sem querer, eu poderia achar o documento por acaso, ou até uma louca me mandaria uma encomenda, como aconteceu!

- Sei que não é minha culpa, mas eu não gosto de vê-los sofrer tanto e queria ajudar... – ela olhou de soslaio - Eu não devia estar me intrometendo nos seus assuntos com o seu marido, mas gosto muito de vocês para apenas assistir a esta situação sem fazer nada... Então queria te dizer umas coisas, Bella...

- Pode falar Berna... – Bella deu um sorrisinho confiante - Não se preocupe que não vou achar que você está se intrometendo... Você tem liberdade para falar o que quiser comigo.

Ela estava disposta a ouvir o que Berna, uma das pessoas que Edward mais considerava e confiava, tinha a lhe dizer sobre os últimos acontecimentos da sua vida e a de seu marido e assim colher mais informações para que pudesse tomar a decisão certa quanto ao futuro do seu casamento.

- Bella, apenas me ouça e reflita o que vou te dizer... – ela pegou as mãos da patroa com carinho – Eu nunca tinha visto Seu Edward no estado que ele ficou nestes dias em você esteve fora... Ele estava em um estado de desespero que eu nunca pude imaginar que ele ficaria... Ele não se alimentava direito, não se preocupava com o trabalho, passava o dia inteiro à espera das ligações da menina Alice para saber noticias suas e por fim, aceitou até a ajuda do advogado da empresa para te trazer de volta para casa... Tenho certeza que se ele não te contou nada antes foi apenas para te proteger... Ele não queria te fazer sofrer Bella...

Bella sentia o coração palpitar, pois apesar de ter sido informada pela prima e cunhada e ter visto com seus próprios olhos no dia anterior um pouco do sofrimento de Edward, ela não imaginava que ele estivesse ficado naquele estado tão devastado!

Bella não falou nada e levantou o olhar para Berna

Ela ainda queria ouvir mais o que a senhora tinha a lhe dizer.

- Vocês fazem um casal tão lindo, ele gosta tanto de você, Bella... – Berna continuou, observando a expressão impassível de Bella - Eu fico triste com isto tudo acontecendo, vocês brigados... Não gosto de vê-los sofrer desta maneira. – ela sorriu um pouco - Eu vi este amor florescer em vocês... Mesmo que Seu Edward, no início, não tenha me contado nada sobre este casamento repentino, eu sabia que vocês não passavam de completos estranhos quando se casaram, mas com pouco tempo isto mudou e eu vi um milagre acontecer! – o sorriso cresceu - Eu assisti vocês se apaixonarem aos poucos... Eu vi vocês mudando por causa do amor que estava nascendo e isto foi muito real e poderoso! – Berna apertou a mão de Bella - Sei que é difícil para você, mas tente perdoar seu marido, faça um esforço... Faça com que eu veja o milagre acontecer outra vez...

Bella sorriu para a governanta e a abraçou carinhosamente. Era bom saber que poderia sempre contar com o valioso apoio da sua adorada e sempre sábia Berna.

- Obrigada por suas palavras Berna... – ela sussurrou grata - Quem sabe um dia tudo possa voltar a ser como antes para mim e para Edward? Quem sabe daqui a um tempo eu possa voltar a amá-lo como antes? Quem sabe? – desfez o abraço e olhou para a senhora - Mas entenda que agora eu preciso de um tempo, Berna... Eu preciso pensar em tudo o que aconteceu e decidir o que fazer...

No fundo, mesmo com raiva e magoada com o marido, Bella queria de volta a vida tranqüila e feliz que levava com ele.

OOOO

Uma semana se passou desde que, com muita ajuda, ele tinha conseguido levar Bella de volta para casa e o seu sofrimento e angustia em nada haviam diminuído, pois a sua esposa continuava irredutível em não querer nenhum tipo de conversa e contato com ele.

Edward não mais se arrumava com o capricho de antes para o trabalho, vestindo-se com desleixo, deixando a barba crescer e o cabelo, que outrora ela milimetricamente arrumado, agora se encontrava bagunçado. Ele agora se atrasava para os seus compromissos e por diversas vezes saiu mais tarde do que o habitual para trabalhar esperando que uma hora Bella desistisse de ignorá-lo e viesse conversar com ele.

Sua mãe havia telefonado no dia seguinte à volta da sua esposa e muito preocupada com ele, lhe contou que Alice e Rosalie haviam ligado para ela e contado tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ele e a esposa, alertando-a sobre as circunstancias do casamento, o motivo da briga e como eles dois estavam sofrendo com isto tudo.

Edward ficou apavorado com a reação da mãe às verdades do seu casamento, mas Esme, muito tranqüila, apenas lhe disse que não importava mais como a história deles tinha começado e o que era essencial agora era reaproximá-los e assim dá-los a chance de continuar a linda jornada de descobertas, aprendizado e amor que eles haviam iniciado, deixando Edward mais do que aliviado por não ter mais que esconder aquele segredo da sua mãe.

Depois de uma conversa franca com Jasper Hale, onde eles falaram abertamente sobre o fatídico acordo, conseguindo o valioso apoio do assessor na tentativa de reconquistar a sua esposa, Edward se sentiu à vontade para falar sobre os planos e assim comunicar que a partir daquele dia o jovem rapaz teria que se empenhar ainda mais nas suas funções e também passaria a assumir algumas novas atribuições, pois o executivo o estava preparando para que fosse capaz de substituí-lo em qualquer situação dentro da empresa.

O plano de Edward era fazer de Jasper seu substituto perfeito, para que pudesse trabalhar cada vez menos e dedicar mais tempo para a sua Bella.

Sempre observando o marido a uma distância segura e o vendo sofrer tanto quanto ela, Bella passava seus dias evitando estar no mesmo recinto que ele. Para ela era doloroso ter de resistir às caras arrasadas e aos resmungos baixinhos que Edward lhe lançava nas poucas vezes que se encontravam por acaso pela casa e mais ainda, era muito difícil ter que resistir a grande atração que ele exercia sobre ela.

Se eles continuassem a conviver como antigamente, não demoraria para que Bella sucumbisse às suas vontades e o reivindicasse de volta.

As famílias tentavam não interferir diretamente na situação do casal, mas a cada encontro de Bella com sua prima, com sua tia, sua cunhada e até com seu primo, a única coisa que ela ouvia eram pedidos para que ela reconsiderasse tudo o que havia ocorrido e desse uma nova chance ao marido.

Ela os ouvia atentamente, mas sempre respondia que ainda não era tempo de perdoar.

Para que eles tivessem a vida que ela sonhava para si era preciso confiar nele incondicionalmente mais uma vez.

Sentada em um dos sofás do seu ateliê e ouvindo música clássica, Bella se sentia cada dia mais sensível e chorosa toda vez que pensava na tortura que havia se tornado a sua vida naqueles últimos dias.

Será que ela nunca iria conseguir se livrar de Edward e dos seus sentimentos por ele?

Será que os seus relacionamentos amorosos estavam fadados a serem sempre mentirosos, enganadores e dolorosos?

Ela seria para sempre infeliz?

Edward... Seu coração palpitava apenas em ouvir o seu nome...

Ela amava Edward, disto tinha certeza, mas era muito difícil conviver ao mesmo tempo com este sentimento tão nobre e com a desconfiança.

Ela ainda precisava de tempo... Um tempo para fazer com que seu coração se acalmasse.

Um tempo para ela deliberar todos os acontecimentos e assim poder voltar a ser a Bella de Edward.

A Bella, livre, feliz e apaixonada que foi um dia.

Para ela, não bastava que ele reafirmasse que a amava a cada palavra. Ela precisava de uma prova concreta deste amor.

Ela precisava que Edward desse, em suas ações e gestos, uma nova prova de que ela pode confiar nele sem medo e assim fazer com que ela esquecesse todo o passado...

O testamento do seu pai... A exigência de um casamento por conveniência... Os maus momentos... O acordo... Sua infelicidade com isto...

Um dia eles poderiam recomeçar... Construir uma nova vida e assim serem mais felizes!

Concentrando-se na melodia que ecoava pela sala, Bella buscou tirar Edward dos seus pensamentos, mas o rosto arrasado dele voltava à sua mente a cada segundo... A todo tempo ela relembrava os apelos mudos daqueles olhos verdes e misteriosos

Ela estava quase enlouquecendo!

Edward estava lhe tirando o seu juízo!

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, Edward resolveu passar um tempo na beira da piscina para pensar um pouco na vida e desestressar do dia atribulado que teve na empresa, mas ao subir ao ultimo andar do seu apartamento ouviu uma música suave vinda do ateliê da sua esposa.

Seria possível que ela ainda não estivesse trancafiada em seu quarto como o de costume nos últimos dias?

Ele estava cumprindo o que Bella havia lhe pedido... Estava dando o tempo que ela disse necessitar, ficando o mais distante possível e evitando confrontá-la, mas como Bella só vivia se escondendo dele, não podia perder esta oportunidade de estar junto a ela... De tentar fazer com que ela o ouvisse!

Entreabrindo a porta da sala, encontrou a esposa recostada no sofá com os olhos fechados, parecendo deleitada com a doce melodia que preenchia o recinto e esta era uma visão linda!

Sem tirar os olhos da sua Bella e ainda em silêncio, ele deu alguns passos e postou-se diante dela.

Ele queria tentar, mais uma vez, convencê-la das suas boas intenções.

- Edward, o que você faz aqui? – Bella perguntou ao abrir os olhos e ver o marido parado à sua frente, com uma expressão enigmática.

- Shiiii... Me deixe falar por favor Bella. – ele se aproximou, ajoelhando na frente dela - Eu estou te dando o tempo que você me pediu, mas preciso te dizer umas coisas... – deu um meio sorriso -Você me ouve só um pouquinho?

Impressionada com a imagem triste do marido, Bella piscou os olhos e assentiu, balançando a cabeça de leve.

Ela não tinha como negar aquele pedido.

- Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você passar por tudo isto. Eu sei que é complicado confiar em alguém que te escondeu coisas tão importantes, mas acredite em mim, meu amor... – ele continuou, fitando os olhos confusos da esposa com intensidade – Eu fiz isto pensando em seu bem... Eu não queria que você sofresse por causa de uma coisa que, para mim, não tinha mais importância e agora vejo como fui errado... Mesmo com todas as mudanças que ocorreram em nossas vidas desde a revelação daquele testamento, mesmo que nossos sentimentos tenham mudado e que o nosso casamento tenha se tornado algo bom e não o tormento que imaginávamos que seria, eu devia ter te contado sobre o acerto que eu fiz com seu pai... Eu não devia de certa forma, ter te enganado... Eu não podia ter permitido que você passasse por todo este sofrimento...

Edward passou os dedos pela bochecha da esposa, que entorpecida apenas fechou os olhos por um momento e aproveitou do carinho.

Mais uma vez, ela sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar ao toque dele.

- Bella, eu tenho consciência de que fui um canalha com você, mas preciso que você me dê mais um voto de confiança e uma chance de te mostrar o quanto eu te amo e te quero feliz... – ele sorriu leve ao vê-la relaxando - Eu não estou bem, você não está bem... Vamos tentar fazer diferente... Vamos voltar a viver em paz...

Ela também queria viver em paz. Queria ser feliz, mas ela não confiava mais em Edward.

E também não confiava nela mesma.

- Edward... Se você me ama mesmo, deixe que a ferida se cure e quem sabe assim nós possamos chegar a uma situação nova. – fez seu melhor tom de voz frio, apesar de estar fervilhando por dentro – Eu fiz o que você me pediu e ouvi o que você tinha a me dizer, mas ainda não posso te responder nada... Ainda está tudo muito recente e dói muito. – resolveu ser sincera - Agora você poderia voltar a me deixar sozinha?

Ela odiava ser fria com Edward... Odiava ter que agir racionalmente quando seu coração mandava que ela esquecesse tudo e o aceitasse de volta.

Ela odiava ver Edward naquele estado de tristeza, mas era preciso fazer isto.

Ele precisava provar do seu próprio veneno.

Cabisbaixo, Edward se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

Ele faria, mais uma vez, a vontade dela, mas antes precisava lhe dizer mais algumas palavras.

- Bella, saiba que eu não vou desistir de você tão fácil... Não sem lutar, não sem tentar... Eu vou lutar todos os dias e com toda a minha força para te ter de volta... Pra ter a nossa vida feliz de volta. - prometeu a ela e também a si mesmo.

Ele não desancaria enquanto não tivesse Bella de volta.

OOOO

Naquele meio de tarde Bella estava meio aérea na aula. Enquanto a professora de empreendedorismo discursava sobre algum assunto chato, ela não ouvia nada e apenas desenhava figuras aleatórias em seu caderno.

Duas semanas já havia se passado desde a sua volta para casa, e na manhã daquele dia Bill Moore havia lhe procurado para conversar sobre a possibilidade anteriormente levantada de existir uma maneira de que não fosse mais preciso que ela ficasse casada com Edward para poder ter direito à sua herança.

Apesar de temerosa em saber sobre o assunto, ela havia aceitado se encontrar com Bill Moore em um restaurante perto da faculdade e a conversa deles não durou mais do que meia hora, pois quando o advogado lhe contou sobre as possibilidades encontradas para anular o testamento e que também havia conversado com Edward naquela manhã e que o mesmo não lhe pareceu muito interessado no assunto, Bella, sentindo-se um pouco tonta e confusa, apenas disse ao simpático senhor que conversaria com o marido e a partir do que fosse decidido daria uma resposta a ele.

Se livrar de uma vez daquele casamento... Se separar de Edward...

Isto era o que ela mais queria no primeiro momento. Foi a coisa que ela mais desejou quando soube do testamento de seu pai e também a poucos dias atrás, quando soube do acordo, mas agora...

Agora ela não sabia mais o que queria...

Quanto mais ela pensava na possibilidade de se separar de Edward, mais odiava esta ideia.

A cada semana que se passava, as emoções e pensamentos dela se tornavam mais conflitantes. Cada vez mais, ela não imaginava a sua vida sem Edward, mas como viver em paz se a confiança estava quebrada?

Ela não sabia como conviver com isto!

Em vez de amá-lo desesperadamente como ela o amava, o certo era odiá-lo e desprezá-lo por ter jogado com a sua vida, com o seu destino...

Não era certo querer ficar com ele... Não era racional!

Como não era racional jogar a vida feliz que tinha construído para o alto por causa de um capricho, um mal entendido...

Aquela conversa ainda martelava em sua cabeça e tentando se distrair, Bella voltou a desenhar mais algumas figuras sem nexo no caderno.

Ela tinha que achar alguma solução para seus problemas.

- Bellinha, você vai na festa da Jane hoje, não vai? – Marie chamou atenção da amiga, assim que a professora dispensou a turma.

- É hoje o aniversário dela? – Bella fechou seu caderno e sorriu para a ruivinha, que apenas assentiu – Onde ela vai comemorar?

- Vamos sair depois da ultima aula... Estamos pensando em ir a um bar mexicano que inaugurou em Camden – Marie sorriu e sentou-se no braço da cadeira de Bella – Prometo que não demoramos muito... Só vamos comemorar e passar um tempo de qualidade com as amigas... Venha com a gente amiga!

Tentando esquecer seus problemas por umas horas, Bella resolveu aceitar o convite de Marie e sair para se divertir um pouco com as suas colegas de faculdade.

Ela estava precisando relaxar e esquecer um pouco dos seus problemas em casa e principalmente, seria muito bom passar mais algumas horas fora de casa, sem precisar se trancar no quarto sozinha para se esconder de Edward.

- Vou sim! – falou decidida - Preciso me distrair um pouco mesmo... E também ando em falta com vocês... Nunca mais pude participar das reuniões que vocês fazem.

- Oba! – Marie bateu palminhas animada pela concordância da amiga - Então só mais uma aulinha chata e depois a diversão!

Depois que o ultimo professor liberou a turma, Bella e suas amigas seguiram animadas para o mais novo bar da cidade, e sentando-se em uma mesinha discreta no canto, deram inicio à comemoração planejada para aquele começo de noite.

- Bella, hoje você não vai avisar em casa que vai chegar um pouco mais tarde?

Desde que Bella tinha se casado ela raramente ficava fora de casa até tarde e quando precisava chegar depois do marido por causa de algum trabalho da faculdade ou nas poucas reuniões de amigos que participava, ela sempre informava ao marido ou à governanta.

- Não... – Bella deu de ombros - Edward nunca chega cedo... E também não devo satisfação da minha vida a ele! – olhou desafiadora para a amiga.

- Amiga, o que está acontecendo com você e Edward? – perguntou preocupada com o comportamento estranho que a amiga estava tendo desde cedo - Vocês brigaram?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isto Marie... Hoje quero esquecer os meus problemas com Edward e apenas me divertir! – ela pegou uma dose de tequila e riu. –Vamos beber e comemorar esta noite linda! – levantou o copinho – Vamos brindar a nossa amiga Jane!

- Viva a Jane! – as amigas brindaram e viram os copinhos, bebendo todo o conteúdo.

Esta era a noite divertida que Bella estava precisando para acalmar seus pensamentos.

Enquanto Bella se esquecia do mundo e celebrava com as amigas, Edward seguia para casa, cansado. Seus dias tem sido exaustivos por conta da carga de responsabilidade na empresa e do clima tenso em casa. Ele não tem nem dormido e nem se alimentado bem, perdendo o sono e o apetite tamanho é o seu sofrimento por ter a sua Bella tão arredia e magoada com ele.

E como se não bastasse tudo isto, para completar o seu tormento, naquela manhã o Sr. Moore ainda havia lhe procurado para falar sobre alternativas de anular o testamento de Charlie e assim liberá-lo do casamento. A sua mente se manteve distante durante toda a conversa e ele só passou a prestar atenção na fala do Moore quando o nome de Bella foi mencionado. O advogado comunicou de que conversaria com Bella ainda naquela semana e que a partir da decisão dela, voltaria a contatá-lo para resolver as questões formais de um documento que precisaria ser redigido e assinado por eles.

Anular o testamento de Charlie... Algo que ele não desejava, mas que poderia ser a solução perfeita para que Bella pudesse se separar dele sem problemas.

Buscando encontrar a esposa e chamá-la para uma conversa franca sobre as alternativas apresentadas pelo advogado, Edward chegou em casa mais cedo e saiu por todo o apartamento procurando por ela, sem sucesso.

- Berna, você sabe onde está Bella? – ele encontrou a governanta na cozinha, dando as ultimas instruções para o jantar – Já procurei por toda a casa e não a encontro.

- Ela saiu na hora do almoço dizendo que ia a uma reunião importante e ainda não chegou... – Berna falou ao patrão fazendo uma careta – Ela não avisou onde está?

- Não Berna, ela não me avisou... Ela te disse com quem iria se encontrar?

- Com quem ela estava indo se encontrar não, mas me disse que tinha que ir até a faculdade e que não iria almoçar... – Berna tentou o acalmar – Vai ver que ela está fazendo alguns daqueles trabalhos complicados que ela sempre faz para a faculdade.

- Vou ligar para ela então.

Preocupado com o sumiço de Bella, Edward ligou para o celular dela, mas ela tinha desligado o aparelho, sendo a ligação direcionada para a caixa postal.

Milhões de pensamentos passaram pela cabeça do jovem e um em especial o fez temer.

E se Bella estiver conversando com Bill Moore?

E se ela já soubesse que tinha uma maneira de se livrar dele para sempre?

Edward desabou no sofá da sala, derrotado.

Ela não podia deixá-lo... Ela não podia fazer isto...

- Alguma noticia da Dona Bella? – Berna se aproximou do patrão que negou com a cabeça – O jantar está pronto... Se o senhor quiser eu o sirvo.

- Não Berna, vou esperar Bella chegar. – ele levantou a cabeça e mirou sua governanta - Deixe a mesa arrumada e se você quiser pode ir... Dispense os outros empregados também, por favor.

- Eu vou então, mas se o senhor precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em me ligar.

- Eu ligo sim Berna, pode ficar despreocupada – ele falou, fingindo um sorriso.

Assim que Berna saiu, ele foi até o bar e se servindo de uma dose de whisky, ligou o som baixo e começou a sua espera pela esposa.

- Onde Bella se meteu? – sussurrou para ele mesmo, cansado.

Depois de alguns minutos apreciando da musica e da bebida, impaciente, tirou o paletó, arrancou a gravata e descalçou os sapatos...

Oito horas da noite... Pelo visto, a sua espera seria longa.

Ele deitou com um braço descansando na testa e passou a pensar em Bella... Ele que já não sabia mais o que fazer para reconquistar sua pequena... Ele já tinha tentado de tudo, já tinha contado toda a verdade, já tinha deixado-a em paz, como era da sua vontade, já tinha tentado conversar e ela continuava irredutível!

A esta altura, seu maior medo é perde-la de vez.

Nove horas da noite... Ele se levantou e vou até a janela olhar o movimento da rua.

Será que Bella tinha ouvido a proposta do Moore?

Será que ela sabendo das alternativas, vai querer a separação?

Se ela quiser se separar, ele acatará a sua vontade, mas não desistirá dela...

Ele não vai desistir dela nunca e vai lutar sempre para tê-la de volta...

Cada vez mais desesperado ele começou a imaginar onde Bella está...

Será que neste exato momento Bella está comemorando a sua vitória sobre ele? Será que ela está se divertindo com algum carinha por aí?

As duvidas o atormentam, mas seu coração diz que ela não faria estas coisas... Bella não é este tipo de garota, mas mesmo assim imagens de Bella feliz ao lado de outro rapaz não saem da sua cabeça...

Dez horas da noite... O tempo está passando arrastado... Ele ligou de novo para o celular. Caixa postal. Andou pela sala, tentou ver TV, por fim sentou-se na penumbra, apenas com uma luminária acesa.

As horas passam, algumas doses de uísque a mais, várias tentativas frustradas de falar com ela ao celular.

Ele já estava desesperado, ele precisava tanto da sua Bella, a amava tanto...

Ele não iria suportar perder a sua esposa...

Bella se distraiu tanto com as amigas, contando historias, bebendo tequila e sendo apenas uma jovem sem muitas preocupações, que esqueceu do tempo e acabou perdendo a hora de voltar.

Alheia da presença do marido em casa, ela abriu a porta rindo e com o andar meio cambaleante, fazendo com que Edward ficasse de pé no meio da sala parcialmente escura.

- Edward? – falou com a voz embolada, típica de quem tinha bebido ao notar uma pessoa imóvel à sua frente. – Eu não esperava que você estivesse em casa...

Edward a fitou por um momento, com um olhar analítico, os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

Bella tinha bebido, isto ele tinha plena certeza.

- Posso saber onde você estava até uma hora dessas? E porque não atendeu o seu celular? –questionou em um tom de repreensão.

Pegando o aparelho na bolsa, Bella percebeu que não havia religado o celular depois que saiu da aula e mesmo que não atender o marido não tenha sido intencional, ela não se entregou.

Com a bebida, ela se sentia corajosa e além de não estar gostando do tom autoritário que ele está usando, ela também queria desafiá-lo e testá-lo mais uma vez.

- Isto não é da sua conta Edward Cullen! – gritou - A paz e confiança que nós construímos foram quebradas com aquela aposta ridícula – deu alguns para perto dele - Você pensou que eu não iria voltar? – fez uma cara sarcástica – Eu não vou fugir de casa Edward... Nem se preocupe...

- Não pensei que você fosse fugir, Bella... – tentou soar ameno para não brigar com ela naquele estado de embriaguês - Eu estava preocupado com você... Me diga onde você estava, por favor.

- Eu estava na festa de aniversário de uma colega com Marie – Bella revirou os olhos como forma de provocação. – Satisfeito?

Então Bella estava com as amigas e não com o Moore?

Edward estava feliz por ela não ter ouvido as perigosas propostas do advogado, mas apesar do alivio momentâneo, ele se sentiu aborrecido por ela tê-lo deixado tão preocupado.

- Em uma festa? – Edward praticamente rosnou - Eu aqui desesperado, louco de preocupação e você estava se divertindo com suas amigas, Isabella? - se aproximou mais dela – Você poderia ter avisado a mim ou a Berna que iria chegar tarde... Aliás, você deveria ter me chamado pra ir junto, afinal, para todos os efeitos, nós somos um casal.

- Até que se prove ao contrário, o nosso casamento é uma mera transação comercial com data marcada para terminar! – ela gritou. – Então nada de te levar para onde você não é bem vindo!

Era claro que desejava que Edward estivesse com ela em todos os momentos... Ele não lhe saía dos pensamentos e até nos momentos que tentava bloqueá-lo na sua mente, era nele, no lindo homem que era seu marido que ela lembrava... Mas ainda assim, mesmo desejando a sua presença mais do que tudo, ela continuou mentindo e provocando-o.

- E além do mais, a conversa com as minhas amigas estava tão boa que nem me lembrava da sua existência para que me importasse em te avisar a hora que chegaria em casa. – notando o olhar de Edward vidrado nela, completou com uma gargalhada.- Eu não me importo com você!

-Que dizer que você não se importa comigo e nem lembrava da minha existência, Isabela? – cheio de ciúmes, Edward a segurou pelos ombros - Pois eu vou te recordar de como eu estou presente em sua vida...

Em um movimento rápido, Edward imobilizou a esposa, colando seus lábios nos dela por um instante.

Ele tinha que fazer com que Bella lembrasse a todo o momento a quem ela pertencia!

- Me deixe em paz Edward! – Bella se desvencilhou dos braços fortes e correndo para longe dele, passou a mão por seus lábios - Você já não conseguiu o que você queria? Você já não é presidente da sua empresa que você ama tanto? Eu não represento o papel da esposinha perfeita para a sociedade? – irritada, mirou em seus olhos – Então deixe que eu viva a minha vida em paz!

Com um meio sorriso nos lábios, Edward se aproximou de Bella e segurando seu rosto, a beijou outra vez.

- Eu já te disse, sua teimosa... – ele passou os lábios para o ouvido dela e sussurrou pausadamente - Eu não quero a empresa, eu quero você!

- Você não vai arruinar ainda mais a minha vida! - após deferir-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, Bella saiu correndo escada a cima – Saia de perto de mim Edward, eu te odeio!

Olhando para Bella incrédulo e com a mão no rosto, a raiva de Edward cresceu e ele perdeu a cabeça.

Desejo. Paixão. Ciúmes. Desespero. Medo...

Eram muitos sentimentos juntos!

Ele não queria brigar, mas era impossível.

Isabella era impossível!

Aquela mulher o enlouquecia!

Mas isto não ia ficar assim, não mesmo...

Ela ia aprender a não desafiá-lo nunca mais!

- Volte aqui Isabella! – ele a alcançou no alto da escada e tomado pela raiva pegou-a pelo braço, com força - Agora você vai aprender a me tratar direito, sua...sua... sua megera mal educada!

- Me solte seu maluco, eu não te quero nunca mais! - ela puxou seu braço das mãos fortes de Edward e tentou se afastar, mas ele voltou a segurá-la.

- Repete Isabella... – passou as mãos para cintura e desesperado, pousou os lábios no pescoço macio e alvo da esposa – Repete que você não me quer... Minta para mim...

- Eu não te quero mais, Edward Cullen! – ela gritou, se debatendo nos braços dele – Me solte!

- Não lute contra mim simplesmente por lutar, Bella... - ele murmurou sensualmente, junto à sua boca - Não quando você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo.

E com um movimento rápido, levantou-a do chão e a jogou sobre seus ombros, fazendo com que as pernas balançassem enquanto, ela socava suas costas e gritava sem parar.

Tomado pelo ódio e sem pensar direito, Edward mal ouvia os protestos gritados e os tapas que a esposa lhe dava.

A única coisa que ele desejava era fechar o imenso vazio que sentia no peito... Um vazio que era causado pela falta que ele sentia daquela mulher que agora o agredia.

Ainda com Bella nos braços, ele chutou a porta do quarto e a jogou na cama, parando sobre o corpinho delicado e trêmulo.

- Agora você vai aprender a não me desprezar, Isabella – ela falou e feroz partiu para cima dela, beijando o seu pescoço, enquanto tentava desabotoar a camisa que ela vestia.

Enquanto se debatia e socava o peito de Edward sem parar, um flashback instantâneo da noite com James surge na mente de Bella. Seu subconsciente trouxe à tona todas as terríveis imagens do fatídico dia que visitou o primeiro namorado no quarto da faculdade e ele praticamente a estuprou.

Bella tinha consciência de que Edward não é um sórdido como o James, mas o trauma que ela trás em sua vida e a semelhança das situações, fez com que ela fique desesperada.

Ela não agüentaria passar por uma situação parecida... Não com Edward...

Não com a pessoa que aprendeu a amar tanto.

- Não faz isto, Edward... – Bella finalmente gritou, mas ele parecia não lhe dar ouvidos, pois com um puxão violento conseguiu arrancar-lhe a camisa e desceu em um caminho de beijos violentos por seu pescoço e ombros.

- Para Edward, por favor... – tentou outra vez, usando toda a sua força para afastá-lo, mas ele conseguiu imobilizar suas mãos acima da sua cabeça.

Aquele não é o Edward que ela conhecia... Ela não conseguia reconhecer nenhum traço do seu gentil marido naquele homem bruto que estava sobre seu corpo.

Edward estava fora de si e esta constatação fez com que o desespero de Bella crescesse.

- Me solta... – ela clamou uma ultima vez, com a voz engasgada pelo choro que não conseguia mais conter – Edward... Por favor...

Neste momento Edward finalmente despertou e olhando a cara desesperada da esposa, se deu conta da atrocidade que está cometendo.

Ele estava praticamente violentando a sua Bella!

- Me desculpa meu amor... Eu não queria fazer isto... – ele rolou para o lado, libertando Bella do seu peso - Eu perdi a cabeça... Me desculpa...

- Você é um monstro, Edward! – ela gritou - Um monstro insensível!

Olhando para o marido apavorada, Bella apenas recolheu a sua camisa e correndo sem parar saiu do quarto e desceu pelas escadas de incêndio do edifício, até alcançar a rua.

Ela precisava se livrar o mais rápido possível daquela pessoa horrível que Edward havia se transformado.

- Espera Bella! Me ouça por favor.. Eu te amo e só te quero de volta!

Edward se apressou para alcançá-la o quanto antes, disparando pelas escadas, mas a cena que ele viu a seguir fez com que ele parasse estático por um momento.

Sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitar a tragédia, ele assistiu a sua Bella atravessar a rua rapidamente e um carro, depois de uma tentativa de frenagem frustrada bater nela, a arremessando longe.

- Bella! – colocando as mãos na cabeça, desesperado - Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

Varias pessoas se aglomeram em volta de Bella, o motorista parou o carro, vizinhos do seu edifício apareceram nas janelas, mas Edward só tinha olhos para a sua esposa no chão.

- Bella! – gritou outra vez, correndo até o lugar onde ela estava caída e se agachando ao seu lado – Bella, meu amor você está bem?

- Ela se jogou na frente do carro... Não teve como parar antes... Me deixe ajudar, eu sou médico – o motorista tentou argumentar, olhando para o casal.

- Não! Eu cuido dela! – Edward gritou, afastando o rapaz com um pequeno empurrão - Só chama uma ambulância, por favor...

Sentando-se no chão, ele a amparou nos braços, fazendo com que ela lhe lançasse um olhar sofredor.

- Edward... – choramingou, levando a mão até a testa, onde tinha um corte aberto – Está doendo tudo...

- Vai passar pequena... Vai passar... – aceitando um lenço de uma das pessoas que os observava, ele estancou o sangramento – Fica quietinha que o socorro já vem...

- Dói muito... dói... – ela tinha voz cada vez mais fraca, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – Eu não agüento...

Olhando os outros ferimentos e a expressão de dor da sua pequena, Edward tentou aninhá-la um pouco mais em seu colo, mas ela apenas gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos.

– Bella, abra os olhos... Olha para mim, minha pequena! – gritou desesperado, colocando uma das mãos no rosto cada vez mais pálido da sua esposa.

Ele não podia perdê-la... Não podia!

– Por favor, Bella... Fica comigo... Eu não queria fazer isto... – ele falava freneticamente enquanto alisava a bochecha dela– É tudo culpa minha! Me perdoa, meu amor... Eu te amo, minha Bella...

Ouvindo os apelos do marido, Bella abriu os olhos e o fitou, mas a cada segundo tudo se tornava mais sem forma para ela...

Era com se as mãos de Edward não estivessem a segurando mais... Como se a sua voz estivesse distante... Como se os seus carinhos estivessem cessados... Como se um buraco escuro estivesse sugando-a para um lugar escuro e frio... E antes que fosse levada para longe dele, ela precisava dizer que o perdoava para ele não se sentisse culpado caso algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

Reunindo suas ultimas forças e com um sussurro, Bella verbalizou o que sentia.

- Edward, meu amor... Eu te perdoo...

E estas foram suas ultimas palavras, antes de desfalecer nos braços do marido e ser levada de vez pela escuridão.


	28. Recomeço

**Recomeço**

Depois do momento que Bella desmaiou em seus braços, todos os acontecimentos passaram a acontecer como em câmera lenta para Edward.

Rostos curiosos os observando, as vozes ao longe, o barulho da sirene da ambulância, mãos tirando Bella do seu colo, o bipe dos aparelhos médicos, as pessoas vestindo branco examinando sua esposa, os murmúrios baixos e preocupados... Seus olhos fixos no nada.

Depois a chegada ao hospital, gritos, correria, uma maca, mais pessoas de branco os cercando e falando rápido... Sua Bella sendo levada para longe.

Uma mão em seu ombro, perguntas feitas por alguém de rosto simpático, algumas informações, passos incertos por um longo corredor... O silêncio de uma sala de espera fria e impessoal.

Ele estava vivendo momentos de terror!

Sentadinho em uma cadeira no canto da grande sala, Edward era a visão do desespero.

Seu cabelo bagunçado, roupas manchadas de sangue, pés descalços... O olhar fixo no nada, os pensamentos perdidos...

Ele abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos. Só lhe restava esperar por noticias...

Bella... Bella estava ferida por sua causa...

Depois de um tempo no mais absoluto silêncio, Edward ouviu passos e virando-se em direção à porta pôde ver Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Elizabeth diante dele.

Um apoio... Era disto que precisava.

- Edward, recebemos uma ligação a poucos minutos e viemos o mais rápido possível... – Beth falou, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- A minha Bella... – ele mirou o rosto preocupado de Elizabeth Hale e falou desesperado - Ela está desacordada...

- Se acalme meu filho... – Beth sentou-se ao lado de Edward - A assistente social já nos contou tudo sobre o acidente de Bella e pediu para que viéssemos te apoiar e para que trouxéssemos uma roupa limpa para você.

- Dona Beth, a culpa foi minha... Toda minha – ele desabou a chorar, o sentimento de culpa e o medo eram muito grandes – Eu sou o culpado por minha Bella está aqui! Foi por minha causa que ela saiu correndo! Eu fui um animal com ela...

- Não foi sua culpa Edward. Foi uma fatalidade... – Jasper disse – Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós.

- Não Jasper! – Edward gritou, colocando as mãos na cabeça - Foi por minha culpa que Bella atravessou a rua sem ao menos olhar...

- Tente se acalmar, Edward... Ficar assim não vai adiantar nada – Elizabeth deu-lhe deu um caloroso abraço – Tenha fé em Deus que tudo dará certo. Bella ficará bem.

- E se ela não ficar? E se Bella tiver alguma coisa mais séria? A culpa será toda minha!

- Ela vai ficar bem Edward, tenho certeza disto. – Beth continuou amena - A moça que conversou conosco disse que ela está estável... Tenho certeza que logo ela estará em casa. Você confia em mim?

Edward apenas assentiu.

- Então vá se trocar enquanto esperamos noticias, pois Bella não vai gostar nada de te ver assim quando ela acordar.

- Eu vou... – ele fungou - Mas se vocês tiverem alguma noticia me chamem.

- Eu te chamo Edward... – Beth entregou uma sacolinha - Agora vá trocar estas roupas sujas e ficar bem bonito para a sua esposa.

Ainda soluçando, Edward seguiu para o banheiro e após colocar as roupas limpas, voltou a sentar-se em silêncio.

Os minutos passaram sem nenhuma nova informação e Edward apenas sentia as mãos acalentadoras de Alice em suas costas, ouvia as palavras doces de Rosalie e Elizabeth, sentia o olhar piedoso de Jasper.

Parecia que ele estava entorpecido. Cansado, fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no colo da sua baixinha.

- Tudo dará certo meu irmão, tenha calma – Alice acariciou o cabelo do irmão e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Eu sei que Bella vai ficar bem.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e a cenas ocorridas mais cedo não paravam de se repetir na cabeça de Edward.

Bella o desafiando quando chegou em casa um pouco bêbada... A discussão que tiveram... Ele perdendo a cabeça e a atacando... Ela correndo para fora do prédio... O carro a atingindo... Bella desfalecendo em seus braços...

Era tudo culpa dele. Todos podiam lhe dizer que não, que foi uma fatalidade, mas ele sabia que a sua Bella estava neste hospital por sua causa!

Lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, mas ele tinha que ter fé que tudo daria certo.

Ele tinha que acreditar que a sua Bella ficaria bem.

- Boa noite, sou o Dr. Halls e estou cuidando de Isabella Cullen – um simpático senhor saiu de um dos consultórios e se apresentou – Gostaria de conversar com o marido dela.

- Sou eu doutor! – Edward levantou a cabeça e sentou-se direito no sofá – Eu sou Edward Cullen, marido de Isabella.

- Sr. Cullen, precisamos conversar um pouco. Venha até meu consultório, por favor.

- Alguma nova noticia Doutor? – Elizabeth perguntou – Como está a minha sobrinha?

- Sim, tenho boas noticias... Está tudo bem com a Sra. Cullen e ela está fora de perigo, mas eu preciso ter uma conversar com o marido dela, coisas de praxe sobre o tratamento que faremos e o período que ela ficará no hospital. – O medico falou simpático – Pode me acompanhar, Sr. Cullen?

Edward olhou para cada rosto que o observava e os viu assentir.

- Tenha fé Edward, tudo dará certo – Alice apertou a mão do irmão com força – Vá conversar com o médico, meu irmão.

Temeroso Edward levantou-se do sofá e seguiu o médico até a sua sala.

- O que aconteceu Dr. Halls? – Edward falou desesperado assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele - Pode me contar a verdade, eu aguento. Aconteceu algo grave com a minha Bella?

- Sente-se Sr. Cullen – o medico sentou-se em sua cadeira e apontou para uma poltrona em frente à sua mesa - Não se preocupe, pois a sua esposa está bem. Ela já foi minuciosamente examinada e nada de mais grave foi constatado. Ela tem apenas uma fratura na perna, algumas escoriações, já está medicada e segue em observação. O impacto com o veículo não foi muito forte e em poucos dias ela poderá voltar para casa. – sorriu, pegando uns papeis no prontuário de Bella – E também gostaria de comunicar que está tudo bem com a gestação da Sra. Cullen. O bebê de vocês nada sofreu.

- Bebê? Gestação? - Edward está em choque - Bella está grávida? Ela não tinha me dito nada...

- Sim, a sua esposa espera um bebê – O medico sentiu-se feliz em poder dar aquela boa noticia em meio a tanta confusão - Foram feitos alguns exames de rotina para o caso dela e a poucos minutos saiu o resultado que confirmou esta hipótese. – ele entregou um envelope a Edward - Isabella Cullen tem uma gestação de aproximadamente 3 semanas, como o senhor pode ver neste exame, o que é muito cedo para que ela soubesse sem uma investigação detalhada. Tenho absoluta certeza que a sua esposa não estava ciente deste fato.

- Um bebê... – ele murmurou abrindo o envelope e analisando o resultado do exame - E o meu filho? Meu filho está realmente bem?

- Seu filho está ótimo. Todos os procedimentos que pudemos fazer para monitorá-lo foram feitos e por sorte nada de anormal foi encontrado. – sorriu feliz - O bebê nada sofreu com o acidente da mãe e está evoluindo de maneira satisfatória para o tempo de gestação. Não há mais o que temer e agora é só a Sra. Cullen se recuperar e vocês curtirem este bebezinho que vem por aí.

Ainda com a voz do médico ecoando em sua mente, Edward se deu conta da realidade.

Bella está trazendo ao mundo um pedacinho dele e dela.

Eles teriam um bebê!

- Eu vou ser pai... Nós vamos ter um filho... – os olhos de Edward marearam. - Doutor, eu não gostaria que esta novidade fosse anunciada antes que a minha esposa acordasse e eu pudesse conversar com ela.

Ele queria dividir este momento especial com Bella antes de contar a novidade à família.

Ela merecia saber antes de todos.

- Se o senhor deseja assim, comunicarei à equipe que não façam comentários sobre a gestação da Sra. Cullen em seus atendimentos. – pegou alguns papeis que estavam sobre a mesa e levantou-se - Vou fazer a transferência da sua esposa para o quarto que ela ocupará e em alguns minutos voltarei para que o senhor e a sua família possam visitá-la. – parando ao lado de Edward e apertou a sua mão – Parabéns pelo bebê que virá Sr. Cullen.

- Obrigada doutor – Edward murmurou e assim que o médico saiu da sala, lágrimas de felicidade e alivio correram por seu rosto.

Além de ter a certeza de que a sua Bella estava bem e logo voltaria para casa, ele tinha acabado de receber a melhor noticia da sua vida: Ele vai ser pai!

Apesar do momento tenso e das incertezas que rondam a sua vida, Edward se sentia exultante!

Dentro de alguns meses, ele e Bella terão um lindo bebê para alegrar as suas vidas e para que a sua felicidade seja plena, só seria preciso que a sua preciosa esposa o perdoasse.

OOOO

Assim que soube do acidente sofrido pela nora, Esme seguiu para Londres a fim de apoiar o filho naquele momento tão difícil e também para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes com Rosalie.

Depois de uma importante conversa que ela teve com Rosalie e Bill Moore, foi decidido que era hora de contar tanto a Elizabeth, quanto à Alice e Jasper o que eles sabiam sobre os planos de Charlie Swan e assim poderem ajudar Bella e Edward a se reconciliarem, se fosse preciso.

Dois dias se passaram desde que Bella deu entrada no elegante hospital em Kensington e após mais algumas baterias de exames foi-se constatado que seu quadro estava evoluindo perfeitamente bem, mas os médicos, cautelosos, estavam mantendo-a sedada para que tanto o seu estado, como o do bebê que carregava fosse monitorado e melhor avaliado.

Eles não queriam liberá-la para voltar para casa antes que tivessem plena certeza de que não haveria nenhuma ameaça de problemas futuros ou sequelas.

Edward não saia do lado da esposa, indo apenas em casa no final do dia, para tomar banho e dar algumas instruções aos seus empregados, depois de ser praticamente expulso por uma das mulheres que não entendiam a necessidade dele ficar no hospital o tempo inteiro, já que Bella estava sedada e não acordaria enquanto as doses de remédios não fossem diminuídas.

A empresa, por sua vez, estava entregue nas mãos de Jasper e a única aparição de Edward nos dias de internamento da sua esposa se deu ao fato dele precisar conversar com o Sr. Moore sobre uns documentos a serem redigidos para que fossem discutidos com Bella assim que ela tivesse em condições para isto.

Assim que Bella estivesse bem, ele teria que negociar como seria a vida deles daquele dia em diante.

Ele ainda tinha na cabeça as ultimas palavras de Bella antes que ela desmaiasse.

Ela tinha dito que o perdoava e ele esperava que não fosse apenas palavras soltas, ditas no desespero... Ele tinha esperança de que Bella tivesse sido sincera.

Será que ela o aceitaria de volta?

Será que a vida deles voltaria ao normal?

Ele esperava que sim!

No terceiro dia de internamento, como Bella tinha evoluído satisfatoriamente, os médicos decidiram por diminuir a sedação para que ela finalmente acordasse.

Ao saber da noticia Edward ficou quase louco, pois o que ele mais queria era que a sua Bella acordasse logo para que ele pudesse dividir a felicidade pelo filho que viria com ela, além de tentar resolver a situação deles.

Assim que o remédio foi suspenso, Bella começou a voltar do seu quadro de inconsciência, se movimentando algumas vezes, balbuciando algumas palavras incompreensíveis e voltando a dormir logo em seguida.

Toda vez que Bella fazia algum movimento era momento de uma grande expectativa para Elizabeth, Esme e Edward, que a acompanhavam naquele final de manhã. E foi em uma das vezes que Bella abriu os olhos por alguns segundos, que uma grande ideia se passou pela cabeça de Edward.

Ele queria ficar sozinho com Bella... Ele precisava conversar com ela e também queria que ele fosse a primeira pessoa que ela visse quando recobrasse a consciência.

- Eu queria pedir uma coisa a vocês, minha mãe e Dona Beth ... – pediu tímido às duas mulheres que não deixavam Bella um só momento. – É algo muito importante para mim... Eu queria passar uns momentos a sois com Bella... Preciso falar algumas coisas a ela e tenho certeza que ela me ouve mesmo desacordada.

- Claro Edward! – Beth foi a primeira a se manifestar, levantando da poltrona e pegando sua bolsa - Vamos à lanchonete e quando ela acordar, você pode pedir para nos chamar... Vamos Esme?

- Sim Beth, vamos dar a eles um tempinho... Qualquer problema nos chame filho. – Esme beijou a testa do filho e se retirou, sendo seguida pela outra senhora.

Assim que a sua mãe e a tia da esposa saíram do quarto, ele colocou sua cadeira ao lado da cama de Bella e passou a admirar seu rosto lindo e sereno, ainda adormecido.

Ele sentia crescer a necessidade de cuidar dela, de fazê-la esquecer seus medos e suas angustias...

Ele precisava fazer com que ela esquecesse todo o sofrimento que tinha lhe causado...

Tinha a obrigação de fazê-la feliz!

- Bella, eu te amo tanto... – ele sussurrou enquanto a observava dormir – Te amo como nunca pensei que amaria alguém... Volta para mim, meu amor... Vamos ser felizes como sempre sonhamos – acariciou a barriga dela – Vamos dar ao nosso bebê a família harmoniosa que ele merece...

Ele esperava que Bella o perdoasse para que eles pudessem criar o filho juntos, como a família linda que podem ser.

- Te amo tanto minha Bella... Acorda meu amor, tenho uma novidade linda para te contar... - beijou a testa dela e então esperou pacientemente que ela abrisse os olhos de vez.

Voltando a consciência aos poucos, Bella ouvia a voz que mais amava... Mãos quentes nas suas... Um beijo na testa...

Tudo parecia um sonho. Um sonho lindo...

Onde ela estava? Edward estava com ela?

Meio tonta, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para um teto branco. Pôde distinguir os bipes, uma luz intensa, um cheiro forte de éter...

Ela está em um hospital?

Algumas imagens do acidente sofrido voltam à sua mente... A briga com Edward, ela correndo para fora do seu apartamento, uma luz forte em seu rosto, um impacto... Mãos a segurando com firmeza... Um cheiro forte de sangue... A expressão de medo e desespero do seu marido... E tudo se tornou escuridão.

Ela queria dizer a Edward que o perdoava e o queria de volta... Será que ela tinha conseguido dizer isto?

Uma mão apertou a dela mais forte e então ela virou a cabeça, vendo o rosto que habitou seus sonhos nos dias de inconsciência.

- Edward... É você? – falou com a voz fraquinha, feliz em vê-lo.

- Sou eu meu amor... - Edward abriu um sorriso feliz - Eu estou aqui com você...

Bella tinha acordado! Ela tinha voltado para ele!

Bella piscou os olhos algumas vezes e sorriu entorpecida.

Pela expressão satisfeita que Edward trazia no rosto dava para notar que ele não estava chateado com as besteiras e más criações que ela tinha feito nos últimos tempos.

- Você ficou... Você ficou comigo!

- Em todos os momentos, minha pequena... Em todos os momentos – beijou a mão dela.- Eu nunca iria te deixar... Eu nunca vou te deixar.

Bella tentou se movimentar na cama, mas a mão forte de Edward em seu ombro a deteve.

- Não, fica quietinha... Você ainda está fraca.

- O que eu tive? – ela olhou para a perna engessada e colocou a mão no curativo que tinha na testa - Minha perna...Minha cabeça...

- Você teve uma fratura na perna e algumas escoriações... - alisou os cabelos escuros da esposa - E como você bateu a cabeça forte, os médicos acharam melhor dar um remedinho para que você dormisse um pouco até serem descartadas todas as hipóteses de alguma lesão mais grave...

- E quantos dias eu fiquei desacordada?

-Hoje fazem 3 dias, meu amor.

Ainda meio tonta, ela voltou a piscar os olhos e depois olhou em sua volta.

- Onde estão todos, eu ouvi as vozes de Rose, Alice...

- Minha mãe e sua tia estavam aqui, mas eu pedi para ficar um pouco a sóis com você... Elas estão na lanchonete agora –colocou uma mecha solta atrás da orelha dela- Jasper passou aqui mais cedo e foi a empresa, as garotas estão em nossa casa arrumando-a para a sua volta... Todos estiveram o tempo inteiro com você. Suas colegas de faculdade vieram te ver e Berna liga para mim o dia inteiro em busca de noticias suas.

- Eu deixei todos preocupados... – ela apertou os olhos se sentindo culpada por toda aquela confusão - Me desculpe por ter saído feito uma louca, por me jogar na frente daquele carro... Eu não queria...

- Não Bella... Não fale disto.– a calou colocando o dedo suavemente sobre seus lábios - O importante é que você... Vocês estão bem. Amanhã iremos para casa e dentro de alguns dias voltamos para que o médico tire seu gesso e assim a nossa vida poderá seguir seu curso...

Edward beijou a testa da esposa, que soltou um riso franco.

- E em falar na vida seguindo seu curso... – continuou - Eu tomei algumas decisões para a nossa vida de hoje em diante... E como o medico me disse que eu poderia conversar com você, resolvi fazer isto logo agora, Bella... Não quero mais ter segredos com você.

- Edward?

- Apenas ouça, depois você pode falar o que quiser. - ele alcançou um envelope pardo na mesinha próxima a cama e retirou dele alguns papéis, estendendo-os para Bella. - Pedi ao Sr. Moore que redigisse estes documentos. Aqui eu renuncio a presidência do conselho e indico Jasper para o meu lugar. - ele pegou mais alguns papeis – E neste aqui, como já havia lhe dito que faria, transfiro todas as minhas ações para o seu nome ou para quem você quiser. Basta você pedir que eu assino... Se a empresa foi a fonte de todos os nossos problemas, quero te mostrar que não faço questão dela... Só você me importa, Bella... Se você estiver feliz, eu também estou e não preciso de mais nada.

Assistindo as lagrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Bella, Edward continuou seu discurso.

- Também quero te apresentar Kate Denali – ele tirou do bolso um elegante cartão de visitas – Ela é a arquiteta que projetou o seu atelier e como você gostou muito do espaço pensei em contratá-la para um novo projeto... Estou querendo construir uma casa em Winchester para nós... Para passarmos um tempo de qualidade com a minha mãe ou morar definitivamente lá, se você quiser... O que você decidir, para mim, está bom... Só me diga o que quer e nós faremos minha pequena.

Maravilhada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir Bella apenas piscou os olhos.

Esta era a prova definitiva que ele não era um mentiroso... Esta era a prova que ela precisava para não ter mais dúvidas nem medo.

Edward tinha ficado com ela em todos os momentos, ele estava apresentando alternativas para a vida deles... Ele estava abrindo mão da empresa por ela!

Edward a amava de verdade e não havia mais razão para que ela o aceitasse de volta...

Não haviam motivos para que ela não voltasse a ser feliz ao lado do homem que mais amava.

- Não fala mais nada Edward... Só venha mais perto... – foi apenas o que Bella conseguir falar, esticando os braços.

Assim que Edward encostou mais na cama, ela puxou a cabeça dele para seu peito e lançou seus dedos nos cabelos acobreados.

Ela precisava desesperadamente sentir o calor dele, sentir a textura dos seus cabelos, sentir seu cheiro viciante...

Como sentia falta de ter Edward tão perto assim... Como ele lhe fazia falta...

- Eu te amo Edward... Sempre te amei... – sussurrou entre soluços. – E eu sofri tanto longe de você...

Ao ouvir as palavras de Bella, todos os sentimentos de perda que Edward teve nos últimos dias voltam à tona e ele não pode mais segurar suas emoções, então levantando a cabeça olhou-a nos olhos com intensidade.

- Pensei que eu ia te perder, minha Bella - falou com a voz embargada,. - Os últimos dias foram os piores da minha vida. Tinha medo de não tê-la mais para mim... - seu corpo estremeceu com a lembrança. - De não ver mais o seu sorriso, não sentir o seu calor... Você é minha vida, Bella! - ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou-lhe o rosto. - Você é tudo que eu sempre quis e precisava ter... Eu amo você e sinto tanto por como a nossa historia começou... Queria poder voltar atrás e corrigir meus erros, mas não dá! – segurou a mão dela - Eu não posso mudar o que passou, mas posso prometer a você é que tudo será diferente agora, por que o que eu mais quero é amá-la como você merece...

Emocionada, Bella entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Edward e apertou-lhe a mão com força.

Ela o queria mais do que tudo e precisava demonstrar isto... Precisava falar da intensidade dos seus sentimentos.

Ela precisava transmitir toda a sua verdade.

- Eu não posso mais viver sem você, Edward... Eu te amo demais – falou convicta – Eu preciso de você como preciso de ar para respirar... E eu te perdoo... Eu nunca te odiei, só estava magoada com toda a situação... Perdoe-me também por ter sido tão imatura, por não ter acreditado em você e nem te ouvido como você merecia.

Aproveitando o momento doce de revelações e perdões, Edward se sentiu seguro para contar a Bella mais dos seus sentimentos.

- Eu preciso te confessar algumas coisas, meu amor... - passou a circular a palma da mão dela, enquanto falava. – Agora tenho certeza que sempre te admirei e que foi principalmente por isto que eu aceitei aquele acordo com seu pai, aceitei casar com você... No fundo eu queria ter a chance de te conhecer... Eu queria saber mais daquela menina mal humorada e que todos diziam ser uma megera, que eu observava nas festas da empresa... Daquela menina que sempre enfrentava Charlie Swan, apesar de pousar como filha perfeita para a sociedade. Eu tenho certeza de que admirava a maneira como você lidava com as adversidades da sua vida... Depois que a conheci de fato na sua festa de aniversário e depois no hospital quando vi como você ficou arrasada com a doença do seu pai e como você cuidou dele, eu notei que você não era a megera e sim a vitima de algo maior... Algo muito ruim... Aí teve o enterro de seu pai e a vi tão vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte... Aquele abraço que te dei foi sincero Bella... Eu realmente sentia por você, mas eu não podia, não queria admitir que você me atraia... Então veio o testamento e eu passei a te admirar ainda mais pela maneira que você enfrentou todos os desafios que vieram com ele, como ter que se casar com um desconhecido... Ter que abrir mão da sua vida por um capricho de seu pai... Você foi muito corajosa!

Bella ouvia o que Edward falava atentamente e mal piscava os olhos, tendo-os fixos na expressão séria que ele trazia no rosto.

- A partir da nossa convivência, do noivado, dos dias e noites que tivemos que estar juntos representando o casal apaixonado, eu comecei a conhecer a verdadeira Bella... – brincou com os dedos da mão dela, enumerando pausadamente cada defeito e qualidade – A Bella teimosa, arredia, chatinha, mas fiel aos seus princípios, companheira dos primos e tia... E com o casamento e com os nossos dias de lua de mel forçada a minha surpresa foi ainda maior! Lá eu conheci a Bella frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte que você era... A pessoa que podia sorrir se agradada... Uma pessoa bem diferente da que eu pensei que você era... Agora tenho certeza que me apaixonei pro você naqueles dias que passamos juntos e relaxados em Tenerife, mas só consegui admitir isto na noite da minha posse na empresa... Aquele foi o primeiro dia que eu vi que a minha vida não valia mais a pena sem você... Nada mais tinha valor se você não estivesse comigo, Bella...

Com os olhos marejados e apertando cada vez mais a mão de Edward na sua, Bella começou o seu discurso.

- Eu sempre fui meio que fascinada por você, Edward – sorriu com a lembrança de sempre observá-lo de longe nas festas da empresa do pai- Eu te achava lindo e enigmático, mas como você era muito mais velho e sócio de meu pai, eu disfarçava esta admiração e tentava me convencer que era apenas mais uma das minhas idéias loucas e impossíveis... Mas teve aquela minha festa de aniversário e você apareceu e me deu um presente lindo... E sorriu para mim e por um minuto eu acreditei em você, até que me lembrei que homens mais velhos, bonitos e bem sucedidos não podiam gostar de garotas magricelas e sem graça como eu sem que tenha um interesse por trás... Eu pensei sobre este fato por dias e ajudada por Rose, que sempre me dizia que você gostava de mim, cheguei a conclusão de que eu poderia ser uma sortuda e você estar interessado em mim sim...

Edward sorriu e beijou a mão dela.

- Depois você continuou a me cortejar e eu comecei a me envolver, mas não podia admitir... Eu não podia me deixar envolver por você tão facilmente, mas no fundo já sabia que este era um caso perdido... Eu já gostava de você! Quando soube que teria que me casar com você, uma centelha de esperança se acendeu dentro de mim... Mesmo você me dizendo no dia da reunião com o Moore que não estava mais interessado em mim, eu decidi pagar para ver... Naquela época achava que estava apenas sendo rebelde, mas hoje eu sei que nunca teria aceitado me casar se não gostasse mesmo de você... Eu nunca teria aceitado a construir a vida de casal que construímos se não te amasse... E muito menos te dar uma chance e voltar para casa depois daquela confusão toda, se no fundo não tivesse certeza que você é a pessoa certa para a minha vida. – ela olhou encantada para o marido – Você mudou a minha vida para sempre Edward e eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que estou hoje, com você ao meu lado.

Com um grande sorriso, Edward tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e a colocou na frente da esposa.

- Edward, o que?

-Bella, apenas diga que quer ficar comigo para sempre e eu te juro que te faço a mulher mais feliz do mundo. –ele abriu a caixinha e exibiu uma linda aliança - Vamos fingir que estas ultimas semanas nunca aconteceram... Vamos fingir que estamos voltando hoje para casa da festa da lua... Vamos apagar aquela aposta das nossas vidas... E vamos apagar o testamento de Charlie também...

Bella apenas o olhava e este olhar era um misto de fascinação e entendimento.

O seu mundo estava voltando a girar no ritmo certo... Tudo estava definitivamente voltando para o seu lugar.

Ela estendeu a mão para o marido que com habilidade deslizou a jóia em seu dedo.

- Mandei fazer esta nova aliança para marcar a nova fase que iremos viver... – ele depositou um beijo na mão de Bella - Vamos recomeçar meu amor... Vamos ter a vida feliz e completa que merecemos.

Com os olhos mareados, Bella olhou da linda aliança que repousava em seu dedo, para Edward que tinha um sorriso ofuscante nos lábios.

- Então que dizer que você me ama mesmo? –divertida, falou– Quer dizer que tudo isto não é apenas um sonho?

- Isto não é um sonho meu amor... Eu te amo desesperada e irrevogavelmente Isabella Cullen... Mais do que a minha própria vida e por isto que eu não posso mais esperar para tê-la outra vez para mim... – os olhos dele brilhavam cada vez mais - E é por esta razão que preciso saber se você me aceita como seu marido, desta vez sem mentiras, chantagens e enganações?

-Sim! Sim! Eu te aceito para sempre Edward Cullen e nunca mais vou te deixar. – ela puxou o rosto do marido para si e beijando-o com ardor buscou demonstrar todo o amor que sentia.

- Eu amo vocês tanto... – Edward sussurrou pouco depois, separando o beijo e pousando a mão na barriga dela.

Bella estava bem e tinha o aceitado de volta em sua vida, então esta era hora de contar a melhor novidade e fazer a felicidade ainda maior!

- Edward... – Bella o mirou, interrogativa - Você falou vocês?

- Sim Bella, vocês... – sorriu torto - Você e este bebezinho que está crescendo saudável aqui... – acariciou a barriga dela - O nosso filho ou filha... A prova concreta do nosso amor.

- Edward? Não pode ser... –pousou as mãos em cima das dele, olhando-o com firmeza– Eu não posso estar... Como?

Bella estava em choque com a notícia recebida.

Lembrou-se de estar mais emotiva nos últimos tempos, do mal estar leve que estava sentindo, do seu período um pouco atrasado, mas ela estava atribuindo tudo isto ao stress que estava sentindo por causa da sua situação com Edward e não a uma gravidez.

Ela desceu os olhos para as mãos em seu ventre por um segundo e depois voltou a olhar Edward, que agora sorria largo.

Ela estava grávida? Não... Ela não podia acreditar!

- Bella, nós vamos ter um bebê! – Edward passou a mão para o rosto atônito da esposa - Você está grávida, meu amor... - acariciou suas bochechas - Foi descoberto nos exames que você teve que fazer nestes últimos dias... A gravidez está bem no inicio. Umas três ou quatro semanas apenas, então não tinha como sabermos antes... – Edward abriu um grande sorriso orgulhoso - Mas está tudo bem com o nosso filho... Ele está crescendo bem e não sofreu com o acidente, não se preocupe.

Olhando a expressão encantadora que Edward lhe lançava, ela se deu conta da realidade.

Eles teriam um bebê...

Um bebê que já crescia dentro dela!

Então ela tinha engravidado um pouco antes daquela confusão toda...

Era o destino conspirando para que eles ficassem juntos... Era a mais verdadeira prova de que ela e Edward tinham seus destinos entrelaçados.

Suas vidas estariam unidas para sempre por aquele serzinho que crescia em seu ventre.

- Meus Deus, nós vamos ter um bebê? – ela voltou a chorar,olhando da sua barriga ainda plana para Edward – Uma criança minha e sua?

- Sim, meu amor... O nosso bebezinho. – Edward deu um selinho na esposa – Eu não podia esperar para que você acordasse e eu te contasse esta novidade linda... A nossa família está começando Bella!

Tudo o que ela sempre almejou estava se realizando. Um filho a caminho, um marido que a amava e que ela amava mais do que tudo... Uma família!

Isto era mais do que ela podia pedir... Mais do que pensava merecer!

Era muita felicidade!

Em êxtase, ela pegou o rosto do marido com uma das mãos e voltou a pousar a outra em sua barriga.

- Eu também amo vocês... – falou baixinho, as lagrimas correndo sem parar por seu rosto - Obrigada Edward por não desistir de mim, de nós... Obrigada por me amar... Obrigada por me dar este presente... – acariciou a barriga - O nosso filhinho... Vamos fazer nosso casamento dar certo... Vamos ser felizes juntos!

- Obrigada também, Bella... – a emoção tomou conta de Edward - Obrigada por entender que eu fui um canalha com você, mas que o amor me fez mudar...

- Não... – Bella o calou - Esquece isto e vamos curtir a melhor novidade... O nosso filho ou filha!

Acompanhando Bella que tinha o rosto banhado de lágrimas, Edward colocou a cabeça na barriga dela e deixou a emoção fluir, chorando junto com ela, as lágrimas mais felizes da sua vida.

Naquele momento eles só pensavam na nova vida que estavam trazendo ao mundo...

Pensavam no recomeço... Na família que estavam formando... Na nova página que estava sendo escrita na história deles...

Na realização dos seus sonhos!


	29. Cena Extra - É uma menininha

**Cena Extra - É uma menininha**

- Você não acha que está demorando demais para te chamarem não? – Edward guardou seu tablet na pasta e fez uma careta para Bella – O nosso horário já passou a muito tempo...

Bella desviou seus olhos da revista que estava lendo e soltou um longo suspiro. Ela achava um tanto engraçado como o marido sempre ficava nervoso com as suas consultas.

Eles estavam na sala de espera do consultório da obstetra de Bella esperando a hora que seriam chamados para a consulta. Haviam muitas outras grávidas, algumas sozinhas, outras com seus maridos, mas Edward e Bella se destacavam tanto pelo carinho que trocavam, tanto pelo nervosismo dele, que sacudia a perna sem parar.

Ele queria estar presente em todos os momentos da gestação da sua esposa, se emocionando junto com ela, acompanhando a evolução do bebezinho deles, tendo certeza que tudo corria dentro da normalidade e por esta razão fazia questão de acompanhar todos os exames, consultas e ultrassons que ela fazia.

-Fique calmo meu amor... – Bella beijou a bochecha do marido e acariciou seu braço - Logo, logo a Dra. Morgan nos chama para a nossa consulta.

- Mas eu estou ansioso, Bella... – ele falou em tom impaciente - Todas as suas consultas me deixam assim por que fico preocupado e querendo saber se está tudo bem com você e com a nossa princesinha.

- Eu sei disto, meu marido hiper cuidadoso... – Bella voltou a beijar-lhe na bochecha – Mas não há motivos para tanta preocupação. Tenho certeza que está tudo bem comigo e com o nosso bebezinho que não para de mexer – ela sorriu, colocando a mão dele na sua barriga. – Sinta como ele está agitadinho hoje.

Edward sorriu quando sentiu, na barriga de Bella, o leve balanço que sempre o emocionava.

Ele tinha sentido o bebê pela primeira vez a uma semana atrás e aquele momento tinha sido de uma emoção indescritível.

Eram apenas movimentos bem pequenos, mas eram o que ele necessitava para que tivesse certeza que já amava incondicionalmente aquele pedacinho dele que crescia dentro da sua Bella.

- Oi filha, está tudo bem aí? – ele falou hipnotizado com os movimentos leves que sentia - O papai está ansioso para poder te ver mais uma vez... Mal posso esperar o dia que vou poder te ter nos braços, minha princesinha.

– Você ainda acha que é uma menininha, não é mesmo? – Bella sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

- Tenho certeza absoluta. - falou com convicção - Aqui está a nossa princesa Anne... E eu nunca me engano.

Edward, desde o primeiro ultrassom afirmava que eles teriam uma menininha. Uma miniatura perfeita de Bella, mas com a cor dos seus cabelos... E ele sonhava quase todas as noites com a menininha branquinha, de imensos olhos azuis e cabelos acobreados cheios de cachinhos.

A sua princesinha Anne.

- Eu ainda acho que pode ser um menino... – Bella alisou a barriga - Nosso Nicholas... E ele vai ser tão lindo quanto você.

Bella acreditava que eles teriam um garotinho. Um menininho tão bonito e agitadinho como o pai.

- Eu aposto em nossa Anne, do jeitinho que eu sonhei... Mas isto só poderemos confirmar durante a consulta... – ele olhou para Bella presunçoso - O que vou ganhar em recompensa quando acertar?

- Você terá um premio inesquecível, se por um acaso, acertar por que tenho certeza que quem vai acertar sou eu, já que intuição de mãe não falha – Bella segurou a barriga com as duas mãos e estreitou os olhos em desafio – E vou logo te avisando que eu vou querer um premio bom quando a doutora disser que é um menininho.

- Apesar de ter certeza que sou eu quem vai acertar... – Edward pausou e deu-lhe um selinho - Você terá um excelente premio se eu, por um acaso bem catastrófico do destino, me enganar desta vez...

Uma grávida com uma barriga enorme saiu do consultório e logo uma voz entediada anunciou a vez de Bella no alto-falante.

- Vamos pequena, é a nossa vez! – Edward levantou do sofá animado e de mãos dadas às de Bella entraram no consultório, sendo recebidos pela simpática médica.

- Boa tarde, papais – a Dra. Evelyn Morgan os cumprimentou com um sorriso – Como passaram os últimos dias? Tudo tranquilo Isabella? Alguma novidade que você queira me contar?

Bella se sentia bem e disposta com seus quase cinco meses de gestação apesar do seu corpo ter mudado bastante. Seus seios estavam maiores, as bochechas coradas o tempo todo, além da discreta barriguinha e dos pequenos movimentos que sentia dentro dela.

Agora, ela se sentia plena e mais feliz impossível, sabendo que carregava um pedacinho seu e de Edward.

- Está tudo bem doutora... Eu estou me sentindo ótima – ela respondeu assim que Edward puxou uma das cadeiras para que ela se sentasse – A única novidade é que tem mais ou menos uma semana que eu estou sentindo o bebê mexer em alguns momentos.

- Isto é normal para o seu tempo de gestação. De agora em diante você vai senti-lo cada vez mais. Ele está crescendo e depois de um tempo, o espaço vai ficar pequeno para ele. – a medica fez uma anotação no prontuário dela – E os enjôos matinais, passaram? Está tomando as vitaminas que te receitei direitinho? Alguma queixa? Algo que você queira me perguntar?

- Sem queixas e sem perguntas desta vez. Os enjoos passaram e meu apetite voltou ao normal...As vitaminas, tomo na hora certinha, pois o meu marido não me deixa esquecer nem um minuto – Bella se virou para Edward e sorriu – Ele é muito cuidadoso com os horários.

- Eu estou cuidando para que Bella faça tudo direitinho, doutora. – ele fez uma cara orgulhosa – Ela não atrasa nem um minuto com os seus remédios.

- Com este marido tão dedicado já sei que não preciso me preocupar com os seus horários, Isabella... – a médica riu – Se todos os maridos fossem assim seria excelente e me pouparia de dar muitas broncas nas mamães esquecidas – ela anotou mais algumas coisas e então levantou-se da cadeira - Se está tudo bem com você, vamos ver como a gravidez e o seu bebezinho estão evoluindo... Venham comigo.

Eles foram para uma salinha ao lado da principal e depois de pesar Bella, a médica pediu para que ela se deitasse na maca e levantassesua bata, expondo a barriguinha.

- Agora faremos aquelas medições de praxe – a Sr. Morgan explicou – Vamos ver se está tudo bem com você.

Enquanto Bella tinha as mãos presas nas de Edward, protetoramente, a médica auferiu a sua pressão arterial, checou as medidas da barriga e sua evolução entre outros exames de rotina.

- Você está de parabéns Isabella. Está tudo ótimo e sua gravidez está evoluindo normalmente. - a simpática senhora fez mais algumas anotações.

Edward deu um beijo na testa de Bella e suspirou aliviado.

Sabendo que estava tudo bem com a sua pequena, podia se sentir um pouco mais relaxado.

- Agora vamos ver este garotão ou esta menininha? - Pegando o aparelho de ultrassom e desligando a luz ela começou o exame, colocando um gel gelado na barriga de Bella - Vamos começar como de costume. Vamos ver as medidas do bebê e como está o saco gestacional, liquido e estas coisas de rotina. - Ela ligou o aparelho e deslizando de um lado para o outro fez mais algumas medições e anotações.

- Está tudo bem, doutora? – Edward perguntou preocupado – Tudo bem com nosso bebezinho?

- Pode ficar despreocupado, Sr. Cullen, está tudo ótimo com o bebê... – ela sorriu - As medidas estão normais para 18 semanas de gestação e o coraçãozinho dele ou dela está batendo forte... Escutem...

A médica aumentou o volume do aparelho e eles puderam ouvir nitidamente as batidas fortes que ecoavam pela sala.

- Nosso bebê, meu amor... – Emocionada, Bella virou-se para o marido e correu os dedos pelo seu rosto.

- O nosso filhinho está ótimo, minha Bella – ele respondeu acariciando o seu cabelo.

- Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa... - a doutora ligou um outro monitor do aparelho de ultrassom - Vamos admirar este bebezinho lindo. – ela deslizou mais o aparelhinho na barriga de Bella – Os bracinhos... Barriguinha... Cabecinha... O rostinho... Nariz, olhinho, boquinha... orelhas... Tudo bem formadinho.

A cada palavra da médica o sorriso de Bella crescia ainda mais e ela apertava com mais força a mão de um Edward hipnotizado pelas imagens daquele pedacinho tão perfeito seu e dela.

Ver as imagens na ultrassom e ouvir o coração do bebê bater tão nitidamente tornava tudo muito mais real para o casal. Eram estes momentos que eles tinham mais certeza que tudo o que estavam vivendo era a mais pura realidade e não apenas um sonho bom.

- Olha o dedinho na boca... – a doutora falou animada - Vou imprimir uma imagem para vocês guardarem, está bem? - ela apertou um botão e logo uma imagem nítida do bebê estava saindo da impressora.

Deslizando o aparelho gelado pela barriga de Bella ela continuou o exame.

- Os pés... Perninhas... Opa! – pausou olhando fixamente para a tela– Vocês vão querer saber se é menina ou menino? Já dá para ver perfeitamente.

- Claro que queremos doutora – Edward se adiantou a falar, fazendo uma cara presunçosa – Eu meio que tenho uma aposta com Bella e tenho que vencê-la a qualquer custo.

- Uma aposta? - A médica fez uma careta - E você apostou em um menininho? Os pais sempre apostam em meninos...

- Não doutora, a minha aposta é em uma menina! – respondeu animado – Tenho certeza que teremos uma garotinha bem parecida com a mãe.

- Eu acho que teremos um menino igualzinho à Edward... E não posso perder. – Bella sorriu - Quem ganhou doutora?

-Se é uma aposta tão importante, então vamos ver direitinho... – ela passou o aparelho mais uma vez na barriga de Bella, fazendo uma imagem mais nítida do bebê - O que o senhor vai ganhar se acertar, Sr. Cullen?

- É surpresa! – Bella falou animada – Vou preparar uma grande surpresa para o meu marido lindo se ele acertar.

- Então Isabella, prepare logo esta surpresa porque seu marido realmente acertou... Temos aqui uma linda menininha.

- Uma menininha? – os olhos de Bella, assim como os de Edward encheram-se de lágrimas de felicidade – Tem certeza doutora? Uma garotinha também será ótimo, mas eu não quero perder para Edward mais uma vez.

- Vamos ver mais uma vez, então – ela passou o aparelho e parou apontando – Se fosse um menininho era para ter alguma coisa aqui e como não tem nada, é uma menininha, sem dúvidas.

- É a nossa princesinha. – Bella murmurou com os olhos fixos na tela – A princesinha da mamãe e do papai...

- Nossa princesinha... – encantado com a descoberta, Edward repetiu as palavras da esposa e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

- Vocês já sabem que nome darão a esta menininha linda?

- Anne! – os dois falaram juntos – Ela se chamará Anne Marie, doutora – Edward completou.

- Anne... Lindo nome vocês escolheram. - a médica escreveu o nome na tela e imprimiu mais esta imagem para eles.- Aqui mais uma boa imagem dela para vocês guardarem.

- Obrigada doutora... – Bella murmurou

– O exame terminou... Pode se arrumar e nos veremos lá fora para que eu possa te dar mais algumas orientações e passar mais algumas vitaminas - ela passou uma toalhinha na barriga de Bella e saiu da sala.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Edward fez com que Bella se sentasse na maca e deu-lhe um grande e emocionado abraço.

Eles teriam a sua tão sonhada garotinha e isto o deixava muito feliz.

- Uma menininha... – Bella falou enquanto arrumava a sua bata – A nossa Anne... A nossa princesinha.

- Eu estava certo... – Edward deu um beijo na testa dela - É a nossa Anne que está a caminho.

- E eu perdi a aposta... – Bella fez um biquinho magoado. – Mas fiquei muito feliz em saber que daqui a poucos meses teremos uma princesinha para alegrar as nossas vidas.

- Eu também estou muito feliz, meu amor...– ele ajudou Bella a se por de pé no chão – Mas o que eu ganharei como recompensa pelo meu acerto? - estreitou os olhos para ela – O que você tem em mente para me surpreender?

- Eu pensei assim... – ela pegou a gola da camisa dele e o puxou para mais perto – Como você, meu marido, é muito esperto e inteligente, vou deixar à sua escolha o seu premio que você vai querer ganhar... – beijou a ponta do nariz dele – Pode ser qualquer coisa que você desejar...

– Qualquer coisa que eu desejar? – perguntou, fazendo uma expressão chocada - Posso escolher qualquer coisa?

- Dentro do normal, pode sim... – soltou a camisa dele e passou os braços para as suas costas - Só não invente nada muito absurdo...

Com um grande sorriso, Edward repetiu o gesto da esposa, pousando as mãos em suas costas e a trazendo para mais junto.

- Isto é tentador, minha Bella... – murmurou olhando para ela intensamente - Muitas possibilidades, muitas idéias... - ele fez uma pausa e uma cara pensativa – Mas pensando bem, não quero nada em especial...

- Nada em especial? – Bella riu – Eu te dando um mundo de possibilidades e você não quer nada em especial?

- Não quero nada, minha Bella – ele deu um selinho nos lábios dela - Só em ter vocês duas em minha vida já me sinto muito afortunado e não necessito de mais nada... Não preciso de mais nada para ser feliz.

E esta era a mais pura verdade.

Ele não precisava de riqueza, de bens, de fama e nem de poder.

Só em ter a sua Bella e a sua Anne ele já era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.


	30. Uma nova vida

**Uma nova vida**

- Boa noite minha pequena... – Edward sentou-se no sofá onde Bella descansava e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, enquanto alisava a sua barriga carinhosamente. – Trouxe um presente para a nossa princesa. – ele estendeu para a esposa a caixinha cor-de-rosa que trazia nas mãos.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar em casa depois de um atribulado dia de reuniões e encontrou a esposa o esperando no sofá da sala enquanto lia uma revista.

- Outro sapatinho? – Bella exclamou assim que abriu a caixinha e viu que dentro dela havia um delicado par de sapatilhas douradas – Meu amor, nós teremos um bebê e não uma centopéia! – ela se aproximou um pouco mais e deslizou seus dedos por seu rosto alegre.

- Não é lindo o novo sapatinho da nossa menininha? – perguntou feliz - Eu não resistir quando vi na vitrine e pedi para que o motorista o comprasse e me trouxesse enquanto eu almoçava com alguns clientes. – seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

Um dos maiores prazeres de Edward, ultimamente era comprar tudo o que encontrava para a filha. Toda vez que ele passava por alguma vitrine de loja infantil sempre achava alguma coisa para presentear a sua princesa...

Sua pequena Anne Marie Swan-Cullen.

O nome da menininha deles foi escolhido logo depois de Bella voltar para casa, na primeira noite em que ele sonhou com a linda menininha de olhos azuis como os da mãe e cabelos acobreados como os seus.

Bella sempre quis um nome clássico, delicado e simples para a sua filha e assim que Edward lhe contou sobre o sonho e falou que a menininha que ele viu se chamava Anne, ela teve certeza que este era o nome perfeito para a princesinha deles.

- É lindo sim... – ela deu mais uma olhada no pequeno sapatinho que tinha nas mãos - Mas se você não parar com esta mania de comprar tudo o que você ver, eu vou te proibir de sair sozinho e principalmente de fazer reuniões em qualquer restaurante que tenha loja por perto. – Bella revirou os olhos, se fingindo irritada com o exagero do marido que todo dia trazia algo novo para a bebê deles.

- Você vai ficar chateada por causa de um mero presente para a nossa menininha? – Edward fez bico – Isto não é justo Bella...

- Não meu amor consumista... – sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha - Apesar de você não ter limites quanto aos seus presentes, eu não estou chateada com você... – acariciou a crescida barriga de cinco meses de gestação - Filha, este seu papai é um louco, mas mesmo assim nós o amamos, não é?

Edward sorriu satisfeito e, ajoelhando-se na frente da esposa aproximou seu rosto da barriga e sussurrou para a filha.

- Ainda bem que a sua mamãe entende que você merece tudo de bom, minha Anne... Eu não posso deixar de te presentear e isto não é consumismo, é amor. – ele olhou para Bella e sorriu.

- Tenho certeza de que quando a Anne tiver idade suficiente para entender as coisas, ela vai te achar um exagerado Edward... – Bella entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele, sentindo cócegas com hálito quente em sua barriga.

- Ou o melhor pai do mundo! – ele sentenciou dando-lhe um beijinho na barriga.

- Tenho certeza que será um exagerado – Bella voltou a revirar os olhos - Mas depois discutimos este assunto, pois precisamos jantar... Sua esposa e a sua filhinha já estão famintas!

- Famintas? – levantando-se do chão, ele estreitou os olhos - Então vamos logo! Não quero as minhas preciosas com fome. – pegou Bella no colo e sob seus protestos risonhos colocou-a sentada à mesa para que começassem a refeição.

Enquanto desfrutavam da deliciosa comida preparada para eles, Bella observava o marido pensando na importante data que ocorreria no dia seguinte e mal podia acreditar que já havia se passado tanto tempo desde que ela adentrou a bonita Catedral San Paul de braços dados com o primo e tremendo de medo pelo seu futuro incerto.

- O que foi minha pequena? – Edward desviou os olhos do seu prato e sorriu para ela – Porque você está me olhando assim?

- Tem certeza que não quer fazer nada diferente para a comemoração do nosso aniversário de casamento, meu amor? –perguntou se sentindo meio desapontada com a programação escolhida para o final de semana que estariam completando seu primeiro ano juntos.

- A senhora tem algo diferente para sugerir, Sra. Cullen? – Edward estreitou os olhos para a esposa, curioso em saber o que ela tinha em mente.

- Não sei... Pensei em fazermos algo que seja só de nós dois... – ela falou cada frase baixinho e destacadamente, prendendo seus olhos na imensidão verde e brilhante que eram os de Edward - Um jantar romântico... Com uma boa comida, um lugar agradável... Depois ficamos sozinhos neste apartamento aconchegante e podemos namorar um pouquinho... –colocou a mão na perna de Edward - Nos curtir muito, da maneira que gostamos... Comemorar de uma maneira bem íntima.

- Hummm esta proposta é tentadora, minha esposa linda – Edward correu os dedos pela bochecha de Bella – Mas acho que não existe comemoração melhor do que ficarmos uns dias descansando na nossa casinha nova.

- Por favor Edward... – ela fez uma carinha triste – Eu realmente queria sair para comemorar com você apropriadamente. Ir a um bom restaurante e depois ficarmos só nós dois aqui em casa... Podemos ir a Winchester na semana que vem e ficamos por lá o tempo que você quiser, te prometo.

A idéia de Bella era muito boa, mas ele estava organizando a melhor comemoração para o primeiro de casados dele e para que os seus planos dessem certo, era preciso convencer a sua pequena que visitar o novo lar deles era uma boa idéia e levá-la à Winchester.

- Vamos para a nossa casinha nova meu amor... – ele fez sua melhor cara de persuasão – Nós ainda não tivemos o prazer de inaugurá-la e alem do mais, eu preciso mesmo descansar por uns dias depois desta maratona de reuniões... Eu prometo que se você fizer muita questão de um jantar romântico, posso pedir para minha mãe reservar uma mesa no melhor restaurante de Winchester – pegou a mão dela e levou até seus lábios, depositando um beijinho - E quanto a parte do namorarmos... Podemos começar hoje e continuar amanhã no nosso novo quarto, o que você acha? – barganhou.

Bella fez um biquinho magoado, mas depois abriu um grande sorriso.

Se Edward queria tanto ir a Winchester, ela aceitaria e faria a vontade dele.

Se isto o faria feliz, ela também estaria feliz.

- Se o senhor quer assim Sr. Cullen, proposta aceita... – Bella piscou para ele e sorriu travessa – Então vou preparar a banheira para nós dois, preciso de uma daquelas massagens que você faz enquanto relaxo na água quentinha... Pois a nossa noite será longa... Muito longa... Temos muito o que começar a comemorar...

- Eu acho que vou te querer sempre grávida Bella... – pousou a mão na barriga dela e a alisou um pouco - Esta sua versão cheia de hormônios e insaciável é irresistível.

- Espere quinze minutos e venha me encontrar... - Bella colocou a mão sobre a dele e soltou um riso aberto e feliz que dizia muito do seu estado de espírito - Nem um minuto a mais e nem um minuto a menos, está entendido Sr. Cullen?

- Entendido, minha pequena... – murmurou encantado com a felicidade da esposa – A senhora que manda, Sra. Cullen.

Bella riu mais uma vez e dando um ultimo selinho no marido, pulou para fora da sua cadeira e subiu as escadas enquanto Edward apenas assistia a cena, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Depois dos dias de incertezas e agonia passados no hospital, eles agora estavam vivendo tempos de felicidade e de paz. Logo nos primeiros dias em casa, eles convocaram a família para comunicar sobre a gravidez, deixando as futuras vovós e titios exultantes e radiantes com a noticia de que a família receberia um novo membro.

Uma criança que viria a unir a família Swan à Cullen definitivamente.

Nesta mesma reunião foi comunicado de que eles não querem mais falar sobre os acontecimentos passados que tanto os atormentou. Para eles, nada mais do que tinha acontecido desde a morte de Charlie Swan importava e sim o futuro feliz que estão construindo juntos.

Era chegado o tempo apenas de amar plenamente.

Com os problemas superados, os novos planos estão a todo vapor. Depois de uma longa conversa, Bella decidiu por não aceitar que Edward lhe transferisse as suas ações, pois ela sabia que a empresa era a realização do seu sonho de adolescente de se tornar um grande empresário e não queria privá-lo disto, mas tinha ficado muito feliz por ele ter diminuído seu ritmo de trabalho e principalmente por ter indicado Jasper para o seu lugar no conselho, onde o rapaz foi aprovado por unanimidade.

Abrir mão da presidência da empresa foi a maior prova de amor que Edward poderia dar a sua esposa e foi apenas por ela e pela filha que estava a caminho que ele decidiu trabalhar cada vez menos, deixando as maiores responsabilidades com Jasper, que se revelou um administrador tão ou até mais competente que ele. A confiança no jovem rapaz era tanta que ele até já havia permitido que Jasper conduzisse uma grande negociação internacional, apenas com a sua supervisão.

Seu primo Emmett também havia sido convidado para um cargo na Diamond Mineração e havia aceitado de imediato, tornando-se o principal assessor do Diretor de Negócios.

Com estas duas importantes ajudas, Edward estava preparando a sua saída oficial da administração da empresa para se tornar apenas mais um acionista e para levar uma vida mais tranquila e ter cada vez mais tempo para se dedicar à sua Bella e a família que estava construindo.

A nova casa, que foi construída ao lado da de Esme no rancho da família, em Winchester, para que eles pudessem passar mais tempo na cidade, estava pronta e era algo que alegrava Edward e Bella. Junto com a arquiteta, eles decidiram cada detalhe daquele novo cantinho, tornando-o aconchegante e acolhedor do jeito que mais desejavam.

A vida estava sendo repleta de felicidade e amor para eles, mas o que mais os deixava radiantes era a doce espera pela pequena Anne.

O casal estava babando pela filha e pelos preparativos para a sua chegada. Edward fazia questão de acompanhar Bella a todas as consultas medicas, todos os exames, todas as ultrassons, da decisão da decoração do quartinho, das escolhas das roupinhas, dos sapatinhos...

Antes do poderoso empresário, ele agora era um orgulhoso marido e pai de família e não podia sonhar em ter uma vida melhor do que a que estava vivendo, em paz, em harmonia, cercado de atenção e amando a sua esposa incondicionalmente.

Pouco depois, seguindo à risca as instruções recebidas, Edward adentrou o banheiro e encontrou a sua pequena imersa na banheira, com os olhos fechados, as mãos na barriga e a cabeça encostada na borda. Seu cabelo preso em um coque frouxo e um sorriso leve impresso no rosto.

O cheiro do óleo de jasmim misturado ao vapor e a música clássica davam ao ambiente o tom calmo e sereno que o momento pedia.

Andando bem devagar, Edward foi se desfazendo das suas roupas, peça por peça, enquanto mirava a figura linda e serena da sua esposa com os olhos fixos.

Como ele amava aquela mulher...

Como ele amava aquela pequena que o enfeitiçou completamente e roubou seu coração.

Bem devagar, ele entrou na banheira e sentou-se em frente à Bella, que apenas abriu os olhos e sorriu para o marido. Por um momento eles apenas se olharam enfeitiçados, até que Edward esticou os braços e aninhou o pequeno corpo da sua esposa contra seu peito recebendo dela um suspiro satisfeito.

- Eu te amo... Eu sempre te amarei minha Bella... Minha pequena feiticeira... Minha esposa... Minha mulher...

Edward sussurrou cada palavra enquanto beijava a nuca exposta e massageava os ombros da sua pequena, fazendo com que ela suspirasse satisfeita e relaxasse cada vez mais.

Esta era a melhor maneira para começarem a comemorar o tempo de casados.

Eles não precisavam de mais nada para ser felizes, do que estarem nos braços um do outro.

OOOO

Era começo de uma ensolarada tarde e Bella estava deitada no colo de Edward de olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos fortes acariciarem seus cabelos, fazendo-a relaxar, enquanto seguiam de helicóptero para Winchester e para o final de semana tranquilo programando por seu marido.

Ela gostaria de comemorar seu primeiro ano de casada em um momento íntimo, mas o sorriso radiante e a empolgação de Edward desde que ele a acordou enchendo-a de beijinhos lhe fizeram ter certeza de que o certo a fazer era ficar feliz como o que ele estava lhe oferecendo.

Enquanto acariciava os cabelos da esposa, Edward estava perdido em pensamentos sobre o que tinha planejado para surpreender Bella nesta data tão especial.

Ele confiava no bom gosto da irmã e de Rosalie, que estavam encarregadas de organizar a linda surpresa que ele havia idealizado para a esposa.

Ele olhou pela janela e ao notar que já se aproximava da propriedade da família Cullen, pegou a mão da esposa e depois de beijar-lhe cada dedo, tirou delicadamente a aliança que ela trazia no dedo anelar e a colocou no bolso da calça.

Era hora de começar a colocar seu plano em prática.

- Edward? – Bella levantou a cabeça, confusa das intenções do marido – Minha aliança... Por que...?

- Não se preocupe minha pequena, pois no momento certo a sua aliança voltará ao seu dedo.

- O que você está aprontado Edward? – Bella lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Eu? - Edward fez uma cara de desentendido – Eu não estou aprontando nada Bella...

- Eu devia saber que você tinha algo em mente... – Bella pensou alto - Este seu interesse enorme em vir para Winchester logo nesta semana estava muito estranho... - ela estreitou os olhos e fez um biquinho - Fale logo o que você programou para a comemoração do nosso aniversário de casamento e nem tente me enganar porque eu te conheço bem Edward Cullen.

Edward riu da carinha irritada que Bella fazia e segurando as mãos dela entre as suas começou a revelar os planos feitos para aquela noite.

- Minha pequena, lembro-me que no dia do nosso casamento você me disse que estava triste por não estar se casando por amor, por sua vontade... Sei que você sonhava em se casar com alguém que te amasse e te fizesse feliz e que aquele casamento arranjado foi muito doloroso para você...

Bella o olhava sem ao menos piscar querendo entender onde ele queria chegar com aquele discurso.

- Naquele dia fomos obrigados a nos unir sem vontade, sem amor... Sem paixão. – os olhos de Edward brilharam – Mas a partir daquele sim forçado as nossas vidas mudaram... Mudaram para bem melhor. – ele sorriu e depositou um beijo na mão gelada da esposa – Nós dois temos que celebrar o primeiro ano daquele dia de tantas mudanças, mas também precisamos construir novas lembranças para o nosso futuro...

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas ele colocou o dedo em seus lábios.

- Hoje o seu sonho vai se tornar realidade Isabella Cullen, pois em poucas horas, se for da sua vontade, você terá a cerimônia de casamento que você sempre sonhou e merece, com o homem que mais te ama neste mundo... Com o homem que está jurando a você que vai ter fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo em todos os momentos da sua vida... – respirou fundo e sorrindo torto mirou nos olhos da esposa - Minha pequena, você me daria à honra de se casar comigo outra vez?

Bella estava boquiaberta com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela não imaginava que Edward estivesse preparando algo tão grandioso para eles.

Alguma surpresa simples, sim. Uma nova e grandiosa cerimônia de casamento, não.

- Bella, minha pequena... – ele alisou o rosto atônito da esposa – Qual a sua resposta ao meu pedido?

Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e depois abriu um sorriso.

- Você precisa mesmo que eu responda meu amor? – ainda que muito emocionada, Bella fez graça – Sim! Claro que eu aceito me casar com você outra vez meu marido exagerado e surpreendente!

- Então ande! Vá se arrumar... Suas amigas estão à sua espera no meu quarto antigo. – ele deu lhe um longo beijo – Nos veremos no altar, minha Bella.

Bella saltou do helicóptero e ainda pensando na linda surpresa que Edward havia preparado, correu até a grande casa de Esme, encontrando a cunhada e a prima na porta com grandes sorrisos.

- Venha Bella, precisamos te deixar divina para a sua cerimônia de casamento – Alice a agarrou na pelas mãos e a puxou pelas escadas, empolgada.

Quando entrou no quarto de Edward, a primeira coisa que ela notou foi que o local tinha sido transformado em um mini salão de beleza com um maquiador, cabeleireiro e os mais diversos tipos de maquiagem, secadores de cabelo e qualquer outro apetrecho necessário.

Olhando para o lado, ela viu o que assumiu ser seu vestido de noiva pendurado na porta do armário.

- Inacreditável! De quem foi esta idéia? – Bella apontou para o vestido branco, fluido e todo bordado com pequenas pérolas e para a delicada tiara de ouro branco e diamantes que estava em uma caixa, em cima da cama do seu marido.

- A tiara foi o seu marido que mandou fazer especialmente para esta ocasião, o vestido foi a Rose quem ajudou a escolher e ela também contratou cabeleireiro e maquiador... – Alice explicou fazendo uma cara inocente - Desta parte eu não tenho culpa, já a linda festa que te espera mais tarde é outra história... – ela riu.

- Então vocês sabiam de tudo isso e não me contaram? – Bella falou torcendo o nariz – Ótimas amigas que vocês são...

- Bella até parece que você não conhece o seu marido... – desta vez foi Rose quem torceu o nariz - Ele nos fez prometer não te contar uma só palavra.

- Vocês ainda me pagam suas traidoras! – Bella brincou fazendo Rose e Alice rirem alto.

- Anda Bella... – Rose fez com que ela sentasse na cadeira, fazendo uma careta - Deixe a sua chateação para depois e relaxe, pois não temos muito tempo para te deixar divina para o seu marido e além do mais, tenho certeza de que você vai adorar tudo isto e no final vai nos agradecer.

Bella se rendeu em um suspiro e ficou quietinha, deixando com que o maquiador e o cabeleireiro começassem o seu trabalho, maquiando o rosto em tons claros e arrumando o cabelo em cachos largos e parcialmente preso.

Logo depois, com a ajuda das amigas, Bella se vestiu e colocou a tiara na cabeça, transformando-se na noiva perfeita e então, em frente ao grande espelho, ela admirou o trabalho, achando-se linda. A maquiagem estava leve, seu cabelo vistoso, o vestido realçava sua barriga e a tiara brilhava tanto quanto seus olhos.

Bella abriu um grande sorriso já sabendo que Edward aprovaria o resultado final.

- Você está linda Bella, mas ainda falta o toque final... – Alice lhe entregou uma caixinha de veludo e ela a abriu com cuidado.

- A minha pulseira... Claro que Edward não podia esquecer deste detalhe.– Bella se emocionou ao ver o primeiro presente que tinha ganhado do marido no dia em que se conheceram oficialmente.

A delicada pulseirinha com um pingente de coração que era o símbolo do início da historia deles.

Bella esticou o braço e então Alice abotoou a peça em seu pulso e a analisou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Agora você está perfeita Bella! – ela bateu palmas e olhou a cunhada analiticamente – Mas vamos nos apressar, pois temos menos de meia hora para chegar ao local da cerimônia.

- Ao local da cerimônia? – Bella perguntou confusa – Eu pensei que a festa fosse aqui no rancho mesmo.

- Não Bella, a festa não será aqui – Alice revirou os olhos e fez uma cara de tédio – A festa será em um lugar que é muito especial para você e para Edward... Mas preciso que você relaxe e não me faça mais perguntas não quero estragar a surpresa que o meu irmão preparou com tanto carinho, que eu e Rosalie ajudamos com tanta dedicação e nos esforçamos para manter em segredo.

Passando um zíper imaginário na boca, Bella seguiu as amigas, entrado no carro e seguindo pela cidade. Elas passaram pelo supermercado da família Cullen, pela igreja, pela praça onde aconteceu o festival da lua e então tomaram um caminho que era muito familiar, chegando à grande campina no alto da cidade.

A mesma campina onde a meses atrás ela e Edward viveram momentos especiais e emocionantes.

Com a ajuda de Alice e Rosalie, Bella saiu do carro e foi conduzida ao local da cerimônia que estava todo decorado com tecidos e fitas em tons de creme e dourado, muitas flores e heras

Alice tinha conseguido transformar a campina em um lindo local para a cerimônia e ela teria um lindo casamento no campo, sob a árvore que Edward declarou todo o seu amor por ela.

Vários amigos do casal estavam sentados nas cadeias dispostas ao logo da passarela feita de folhas verdes, flores e laços enfeitavam a passagem e no fundo, ao lado da tão especial árvore, havia um dossel de tecido transparente com mais flores brancas pendendo do teto, onde estavam o celebrante e mais algumas pessoas conversando.

O sol de final de tarde se pondo no horizonte transformava o local em um cenário de sonhos.

- Está tudo tão lindo... – Bella balbuciou olhando para todos os lados e admirada com a transformação feita no local – Obrigada meninas... Obrigada por ajudar Edward a realizar este sonho meu.

- De nada cunhadinha... – Alice piscou o olho - Você e meu irmão merecem tudo de bom.

- Bella desta vez você vai ao encontro do seu marido sozinha... – Rosalie se aproximou da prima e pegou as mãos dela – Edward achou melhor assim... Jasper será o seu padrinho e está no altar com Edward e Emmet, tudo bem para você?

- Tudo bem, Rose... – Bella sorriu – Não se preocupe.

- Então está pronta para o grande momento? – Rose perguntou, pegando o buquê de flores do campo nas mãos de Alice e estendendo-o para a prima.

Naquele momento um flashback do seu primeiro casamento passou por sua cabeça. O nervosismo. As incertezas. O medo do futuro. A tentativa de fazer com que aquela união por conveniência fosse pelo menos agradável.

A indiferença e o olhar frio de Edward...

Mas agora tudo é diferente. O tempo ruim e doloroso havia ficado para trás e desta vez ela estava se casando por que ela queria e com quem ama verdadeiramente.

Ela iria encontrar o seu marido, na cerimônia de casamento que sempre sonhou e nada poderia lhe fazer mais feliz e radiante.

Nada poderia ser melhor do que isto.

- Estou sim, Rose... Estou mais do que pronta – decidida, ela pegou o buquê nas mãos da prima e fungou, tentando prender o choro que já ameaçava a dominá-la.

- Não Bella! Nada de choro, por favor... – Rose a repreendeu - Não estrague o trabalho magnífico da maquiadora antes que o seu marido te veja – deu um beijo na bochecha dela – Agora vou entrar com Alice e assim que chegarmos ao altar é a sua vez, entendido?

- Entendido! – Bella falou apertando o buquê forte - Adoro vocês...

Seguindo a musica suave Rose e Alice rapidamente se enfileiram no altar ao lado dos homens e então uma versão instrumental de 'All I Ask Of You' começou a tocar fazendo com que a linda noiva ficasse em alerta.

Esta era a musica que Edward sussurrou no seu ouvido na noite que eles finalmente se entregaram ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Esta era a música que dizia tudo sobre eles e como eles se sentiam em relação ao outro.

Com um longo suspiro, Bella se posicionou em frente ao portal de heras e pequenas flores brancas e, sob os olhares atentos dos convidados começou o seu caminho até o altar.

Ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da tão conhecida música, Edward se virou, ficando encantado com a visão da sua Bella, tão linda vindo ao seu encontro para aceitá-lo como dela mais uma vez e o sorriso radiante e sincero que ela lhe lançava era a mais perfeita recompensa por todos os dias de agonia e incertezas na luta travada para reconquistar seu coração.

Aquela linda mulher era o amor da sua vida, a razão da sua alegria e o que quer que o futuro lhes reservasse, estariam para sempre juntos.

Ele, Bella... A filhinha deles...

A prova concreta do amor bonito e libertador que sentiam um pelo outro.

Nada e nem ninguém iria os separar outra vez. Nada mais prejudicaria seu relacionamento com Bella e nem acabaria com aquela felicidade sem fim que estava sentindo.

Ainda assistindo-a quase flutuar em sua direção, ele balbuciou um 'Eu te amo' recebendo como resposta apenas um sorriso tímido.

Bella andava bem devagar pela passarela, seus olhos presos nos de Edward e ele a fitava tão profundamente que ela, por um momento, se perdeu naqueles intensos olhos verdes.

Seu corpo todo tremia e ela não conseguia mais conter suas lagrimas... Aquela música, aquele cenário de conto de fadas, aquele olhar de devoção do seu marido...

Era como se o mundo estivesse parado e só existissem eles dois na face da terra e ela só tinha olhos para o lindo homem parado no altar.

Aquele homem, que um dia foi apenas seu marido de conveniência e agora era o amor da sua vida.

Edward era o seu mundo... A pessoa que ela sempre necessitou... Quem ela sempre quis.

Era ele quem a completava... Quem fazia a sua vida plena e feliz.

Ela o amava de todo o seu coração e a sua vida não fazia mais sentido sem ele.

Quando chegou mais perto, Edward, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, lhe estendeu a mão, fazendo com que ela entrelaçasse seus dedos frios e trêmulos nos dele.

- Edward... – ela tentou falar, mas as palavras lhe faltavam naquele momento.

Notando o estado de pura emoção da esposa, ele ergueu uma das mãos por um momento e limpou as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rostinho perfeito.

- Você está tão linda, minha pequena... – ele murmurou, correndo os dedos do queixo até a bochecha - E você não sabe como estou feliz em estarmos aqui celebrando o nosso amor... Obrigada por tudo o que você faz por mim... Te amo minha Bella.

Voltando a segurar as mãos de Bella, Edward deu-lhe um selinho e levou-a para frente do celebrante, um amigo de infância que se tornou padre.

O casal era o retrato da felicidade por toda a emocionante cerimônia e enquanto o jovem celebrante falava sobre descobertas, superação e amor, eles permaneceram de mãos dadas e trocaram carinhos discretos.

Quando algo sobre a construção da confiança com a convivência e a importância desta cerimônia de renovação dos votos de casamento foi dito, eles apertaram as mãos ainda mais forte, trocando um olhar cúmplice.

A um ano atrás, a vida deles havia mudado de maneira permanente e eles tinham certeza que a partir daquele dia mudaria mais uma vez...

Para bem melhor!

Após um breve sermão sobre as leis de Deus e sobre a importância da família, a palavra foi concedida aos noivos para que eles fizessem seus novos votos e trocassem as alianças.

- Bella, foi debaixo desta arvore que eu disse pela primeira vez que te amava...- com um sorriso ofuscante, Edward se virou para a esposa - E sob esta mesma arvore, renovo as minhas palavras e prometo que te amarei por toda a minha vida... – ele pegou a mão da esposa escorregou a aliança no dedo e junto a ela colocou um delicado anel de diamantes - Você é tudo para mim, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. - depositou um beijo sobre os anéis e outro em sua testa.

Seguindo o ritual, Bella segurou a mão de Edward entre as suas e recolocou a aliança em seu devido lugar.

- Você é minha vida, Edward. – ela o fitou, com os olhos marejados - Meu amor. Meu porto seguro. Minha razão para sorrir todas as manhãs. Você é o meu mundo inteiro, meu marido... Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz. - acariciou o rosto dele – Eu te amo muito, Edward Anthony Cullen.

Edward deu um passo para frente e segurando-a pela cintura, colou seus lábios na orelha dela.

- Juntos para sempre, minha Bella – murmurou.

- Juntos para sempre... – Bella repetiu as palavras, passando os braços no ombro dele e lhe dando um abraço apertado.

Desta vez foram os olhos de Edward que marejaram. Era muito emocionante para ele estar vivendo este momento, pois nem em seus maiores sonhos ele achou que seria tão feliz em um casamento, compartilhando a sua vida com uma mulher, amando intensamente como hoje amava.

Ele nunca havia imaginado que se entregaria a uma pessoa como ele estava entregue à sua Bella, mas tudo começou a mudar naquela cerimônia de casamento à um ano atrás...

Naquela noite ele se viu encantado pela pequena mulher à sua frente. Pela mulher que viria à mudar a sua vida e os seus conceitos. Aquela que viraria a sua cabeça e o transformaria em um novo homem.

O homem apaixonado que ele nunca acreditou que pudesse ser.

O homem que hoje ele é... O Edward de Bella.

Ele a amava... A amava com todas as suas forças, com todo seu coração.

E a amaria por todos os dias da sua vida.

Seus lábios se apoderaram dos dela em um beijo doce e calmo, enquanto palmas explodiram por todo o recinto celebrando os recém-casados.

Eles estavam mais uma vez casados e desta vez era por vontade própria e não fruto de uma aposta, de um testamento.

Desta vez não era um acordo comercial com data marcada para acabar e sim um amor que duraria para sempre.

- Eu amo vocês, minhas preciosas... - Edward beijou a testa da esposa e depois se abaixou para beijar a barriga dela, gesto este que fez com que os convidados aplaudissem ainda mais alto.

Ainda sob uma salva de palmas e sob uma chuva de arroz, o feliz casal saiu do altar e caminhou de mãos dadas e com o mesmo sorriso satisfeito nos rostos pela passarela verde.

Ao lado de onde ocorreu a cerimônia, muitos convidados já se divertiam na linda e farta festa preparada com capricho por Alice Cullen. O local, que estava decorado com mais flores e fitas, pequenas lâmpadas estavam penduradas por todos os lados. Uma pista de dança e um pequeno palco fora montado e a mesma bandinha do festival da lua foi contratada para animar a festa e além dos Beatles, tocava as musicas prediletas do casal.

Muitos garçons circulavam com os mais variados tipos de petiscos e bebidas, e um grande Buffet foi montado ao fundo, para que fosse servido o jantar.

Era uma festa bem alegre e descontraída, ao contrário da tensa festa do primeiro casamento e os recém-casados circularam em meio aos convidados cumprimentando cada um deles, recebendo calorosas felicitações, até que foram convocados por Alice para cumprir algumas obrigações e depois serem finalmente liberados para curtir a linda festa em paz.

Eles pousaram com alguns convidados e familiares para fotos e depois pararam diante do enorme bolo que trazia no topo uma noivinha grávida e um noivo ajoelhado ao seu pé beijando a barriga. Desta vez, brindaram com água mineral e logo depois cortaram o bolo melecando com glacê um o rosto do outro, rindo despreocupados.

A felicidade e o amor do casal era evidente e contagiante e eles tinham a certeza de que aquele era o dia mais feliz das suas vidas e somente seria superado com o nascimento da princesinha deles.

A primeira dança do casal foi anunciada e Edward puxou a esposa para a pista, aconchegando-a em seus braços e rodopiando graciosamente.

- Gostou da surpresa minha esposa linda? – Edward perguntou pouco depois, correndo as mãos pelas costas de Bella com carinho.

- Eu amei meu marido... – Bella sussurrou, enterrando o rosto no peito largo do marido - Obrigada por estar me proporcionando este dia lindo... Obrigada por tudo o que estamos vivendo hoje.

- Tudo por você, nunca se esqueça.

- Eu sei disto... Eu sei que você me mima demais – esticando o corpo, Bella encostou os lábios no ouvido dele e sussurrou - Mas desta vez eu também tenho uma surpresa...

- Uma surpresa? – Edward parou a dança para olhar a esposa - E qual seria?

- Já que você não queria fazer uma comemoração digna para o nosso primeiro ano de casados e eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que você estava planejando esta festa linda para nós dois, eu pensei que uma boa maneira para comemorarmos seria com uma viagem bem romântica... – Bella pausou para dar um beijinho na bochecha dele - Então reservei passagens e os melhores hotéis para passarmos uma semana de amor na Itália... Florença, Milão... Veneza. Só você e eu, curtindo a paisagem, aproveitando um tempo juntinhos e despreocupados... A lua de mel que não tivemos no nosso primeiro casamento – ela piscou o olho sedutora - Já combinei tudo e a Jules já desmarcou todas as suas reuniões na empresa pelos próximos 10 dias... O Tyler virá nos pegar na segunda-feira, pela manhã para nos levar para o aeroporto – Bella abriu um grande sorriso - Desta vez não foi só você quem me surpreendeu, meu marido lindo.

Encantado e feliz com a perspicácia da sua Bella, Edward a apertou entre seus braços.

- Danadinha esta minha esposa... – ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela - Fez tudo isto sem que eu desconfiasse de nada – passou os lábios para a bochecha – Adorei a surpresa, meu amor... Uma lua de mel de verdade... Isto soa perfeito... – chegou pescoço, onde depositou mordidinhas - Sabia que da Itália eu só conheço Roma? E mesmo assim só as salas de reuniões dos hotéis e os pontos turísticos apenas pela janela do carro?

- Pois desta vez o roteiro será bem melhor, confie em mim. – ela fez uma cara sapeca – Planejei tudo com bastante carinho e os nossos dias serão inesquecíveis.

- Disto não tenho dúvidas, minha Bella.

Encerrada a conversa, eles voltaram a rodopiar e Bella logo fixou seus olhos na linda cena que era Rosalie dançando abraçada à Emmett.

Acariciando a nuca do grandão, Rose piscou o olho para Bella, que sorriu com a felicidade da prima.

A loirinha estava radiante com toda a atenção que estava recebendo do rapaz desde que eles se conheceram a alguns meses atrás e jurava que Emmett não demoraria para pedi-la em namoro, o que deixava Bella muito feliz pois ela desejava que a prima fosse tão feliz com o primo de Edward como ela estava sendo com ele.

Rose merecia ser feliz!

Rodopiando mais uma vez, seus olhos pousaram em Alice e Jasper, que abraçados assistiam os casais dançarem. O namoro deles também estava indo de vento e polpa e ela nunca tinha visto Jasper tão bem e tranquilo como ele estava desde que conheceu Alice.

Olhando para o lado, ela avistou a tia e a sogra conversando animadamente em uma das mesas e abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso. Desde que tiveram a oportunidade de conversar durante o seu internamento, Esme e Elizabeth se tornaram muito amigas e agora faziam muitos programas juntas e se visitavam com frequência.

A família unida e harmoniosa que Bella sempre desejou, finalmente estava formada e isto lhe deixava em um estado de felicidade indescritível.

Agora a bandinha tocava _Everything_ de _Michael Bublé_ e Edward recitava cada um dos versos no seu ouvido como mais uma declaração de amor.

_"__Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you."_

Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do marido, hipnotizada com a voz macia e rouca em seu ouvido. Ela adorava quando Edward cantava para ela e pelo visto, a sua filha também, pois sentia os pequenos movimentos que Anne fazia dentro dela.

Diminuindo seus passos para um leve balanço, ela encostou a mão de Edward na sua barriga e ele também sorriu ao sentir a filha.

_"__And I can't believe that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way_

_We'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do."_

As mãos de Edward voltaram para as suas costas assim que os movimentos da pequena Anne cessaram e os lábios quentes e suaves dele migraram para seu pescoço onde foram distribuídos vários beijinhos, fazendo com que ela apenas fechasse os olhos por um momento deleitada com as sensações que percorriam seu corpo.

_"__It's you_

_It's you  
You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything..."_

Quando Bella voltou a abri-los, Edward a fitava com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- O que a minha esposa acha de sentar-se um pouco para descansar? – ele correu os dedos pela bochecha rosada de Bella e então beijou do seu queixo até a base do pescoço.

- Eu acho uma excelente idéia, meu marido... - Bella suspirou alto – Estou realmente cansada e estas sandálias estão acabando com o meu pé.

- Imagino que esteja... Você não se sentou um só minuto desde que acabou a cerimônia – ele depositou mais um beijinho em seu queixo e pegou-a pela mão levando-a ate uma mesa no canto que havia sido preparada para eles.

Uma vez acomodados em sua cadeira, Edward observou com mais atenção a superprodução preparada por Alice e ficou admirado com o talento dela.

- É impressionante a capacidade de Alice em fazer festas. – ele falou, não contendo seu sorriso orgulhos - Em tão pouco tempo ela organizou tudo isto... Tenho que admitir que a baixinha tem realmente talento para a coisa.

- Impressionante é a sua capacidade de fazer as coisas sem que eu ao menos desconfie. – fazendo uma careta, Bella tocou o nariz do marido - A quanto tempo você vinha planejando esta festa?

- A um mês mais ou menos... – ele deu de ombros - Tive a idéia quando a Sra. Denali avisou que a nossa casa ficaria pronta perto do nosso aniversário de casamento. Queria fazer algo que te fizesse extremamente feliz, então me lembrei das suas palavras no dia do nosso primeiro casamento e com a ajuda das meninas preparei para você a festa de casamento que você merecia.

- E você conseguiu o seu objetivo, meu amor... Este foi o melhor presente de casamento que você poderia me dar... – os olhos dela brilharam - Eu estou extremamente feliz por ter me casado outra vez com você, meu marido maravilhoso.

- Eu também Bella... Você também não poderia ter me dado melhor presente do que me aceitando como seu marido, mais uma vez.

- Fiz isto por que eu o amo e nada neste mundo pode mudar este sentimento, Edward – ela pulou da sua cadeira para o colo do marido e o abraçou forte – Nunca se esqueça disto...

- Também te amo, minha pequena – ele repousou a cabeça no ombro dela – Te amo demais...

Juntinhos e distraídos, o casal voltou a observa a linda festa, até que a voz de Bill Moore os chamou atenção.

- Edward... Isabella. – o advogado aproximou-se com um sorriso leve no rosto - Posso falar com vocês por um instante?

- Claro Bill, sente-se.. – Edward colocou Bella em sua cadeira com delicadeza e apontou uma outra para que Bill Moore se sentasse.

- Como vai o bebê, Isabella? – o Moore perguntou simpático – Sua barriga já está bem crescida.

- É uma garotinha... – Bella acariciou a barriga e sorriu para o advogado - Ela se chama Anne e está ótima.

- Eu já sabia que era uma menininha, pois o pai babão não para de falar nela na empresa. – ele sorriu - Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês conseguiram superar as dificuldades e agora formam uma linda família... Vocês não sabem como estou satisfeito em ter visto como vocês mudaram neste ano que passou e principalmente em ter assistido a esta nova cerimônia de casamento. Eu só quero ver a felicidade de vocês, Edward e Isabella.

- Obrigada Sr. Moore... – Edward agradeceu às palavras gentis do advogado - Nós precisávamos de algo para oficializar esta nossa nova fase. – ele beijou Bella carinhosamente- Algo para celebrar o nosso amor... Precisávamos de uma festa para relembrar, já que aquela primeira não foi muito proveitosa para nós.

– Eu sei que o momento não é muito oportuno, mas tenho um assunto sério para falar com vocês... - A expressão do Moore fechou – É muito importante e é sobre o testamento de Charlie... – ele começou a falar, mas Edward o interrompeu.

- Bill, não nos leve a mal, mas não pretendemos mais tocar neste assunto. – fez uma cara feia - As circunstancias do nosso primeiro casamento realmente ficaram para trás e estamos recomeçando a nossa vida como se aqueles documentos e acontecimento não houvessem existido.

- Eu sei disto Edward e entendo a posição de vocês sobre este assunto, mas tem algumas coisas que ainda precisam ser esclarecidas sobre a vontade de Charlie. – Bill Moore fez uma expressão de alerta - Ele não agiu sozinho naquilo tudo... Houveram outras pessoas envolvidas tanto na aposta que Charlie fez com você Edward, como no testamente e elas gostariam de conversar um pouco com vocês.

- Haviam outras pessoas participando dos planos de Charlie Swan? – Edward perguntou incrédulo.

Quem mais poderia ter interesse naquele plano louco a não ser o próprio velho Swan e Bill Moore?

- Sim Edward, havia outras pessoas envolvidas e elas precisam falar com você e com Isabella o mais rápido possível.

Trocando um olhar cúmplice, Edward apertou a mão da esposa e perguntou incerto.

- Bella, o que você acha?

- Pode deixar Edward... – o olhar dela transmitia certeza e calma - Não vamos deixar nada de pendente do nosso passado. Vamos enfrentar mais esta verdade... Chame as pessoas, Sr. Moore.

O Moore olhou para o lado e fazendo um movimento discreto com as mãos chamou Esme e Rose que se juntam a ele sorrindo, sendo seguidas por Alice, Jasper e Elizabeth.

Chocados com o envolvimento dos familiares, eles arregalam os olhos.

Eles haviam ajudado Charlie? Todos sabiam que Charlie havia feito um testamento que os obrigava a casar e mesmo assim agiram como se nada soubessem?

O que seus familiares sabiam e eles não?

- Eu não acredito... – Bella murmurou enquanto se deixava ser envolvida pelos braços quentes e acolhedores do marido, que havia lhe puxado para seu colo.

- Está tudo bem meu amor? – ele perguntou e Bella respondeu com um leve aceno, sentindo-se protegida.

- O que vocês têm a ver com o testamento do Charlie? Vocês o ajudaram a quase acabar com a nossa vida? E se o nosso casamento não desse certo? – Edward disparou a perguntar em um tom irritado. – Eu preciso de uma boa explicação.

Ele não queria acreditar que a mãe e a irmã tinham traído a sua confiança e se juntado a Charlie Swan, o seu maior desafeto.

- Calma filho, já vou explicar tudo... Não se preocupe – Esme sentou-se ao lado de Bill Moore e começou a falar com uma voz pausada e calma.

Ela começou explicando que foi a melhor amiga de Renée Swan na adolescência e que depois de muito tempo sem se ver e nem ter noticias uma da outra, o destino fez com que elas se encontrassem na Oxford Street. Contou também que conheceu Bella ainda criança e como ela soube da morte de Renée quando entrou em contato com Charlie para pedir que ele cuidasse de Edward.

A cada nova revelação Edward segurava a sua Bella ainda mais forte entre seus braços e lhe beijava o pescoço, os cabelos... Apertava a sua mão... Acariciava a sua barriga...

Esme falou também sobre a relação cordial que manteve com Charlie desde que ele e Edward se tornaram sócios e narrou sobre as reuniões que teve com ele e Rosalie quando soube do plano feito para fazer com que o casal se conhecesse, o dia em que ele comunicou sobre o testamento, as explicações dadas para o seu desejo de ver a filha casada, as reações dela e de Rosalie, o medo que tinham de que eles se machucassem...

Bella virou o rosto para o marido e viu em seu rosto perfeito a mesma expressão que ela trazia: Incredulidade.

Ainda mantendo a calma, ela contou sobre a possibilidade de que ela e Rosalie anulassem o testamento de Charlie caso eles não conseguissem ficar casados, e finalmente falou que depois da briga com a revelação do acordo, elas acabaram por contar a Alice, Jasper e Elizabeh tudo o que sabiam na tentativa de que eles as ajudassem a fazer com que o casal voltasse a se entender.

O envolvimento de Rose e Esme em toda a trama explicava muitas coisas para o chocado casal. A cada nova revelação feita por Esme, eles puderam compreender o empenho de Rose para que Bella aceitasse Edward desde o começo, todas as vezes que ela o defendeu, sua reação esquisita quando eles brigaram... As palavras de conforto e de incentivo de Esme diante às noticias que Edward trazia da maneira que Charlie o tratava, a sua calma e resignação quando ele lhe contou que se casaria em tão pouco tempo, a maneira quase maternal que ela tratava Bella...

Os sinais estavam lá, mas ele nem ao menos desconfiaram de que uma aliança entre Charlie, Rosalie e Esme pudesse existir e muito menos que suas mães tivessem sido amigas tão próximas na infância.

Era tudo muito surreal, muito difícil de assimilar...

Realmente, era um grande choque eles estarem sabendo disto tudo tanto tempo depois.

- Eu estou radiante em ver você, meu filho, tão feliz casado, algo que eu nunca pensei que veria... –Esme continuou - E também me alegra o coração em ver a mulher linda e decidida que se tornou a filha da minha grande amiga, a mãe da minha neta, a minha nora adorada. Eu vejo muito da cumplicidade que eu tinha com o meu marido em vocês... Eu tenho certeza que vocês serão tão felizes como eu fui com Carlisle e que formaram uma linda família como a que eu formei... – ela sorriu feliz - Não fiquem chateados conosco... Só aceitamos participar disto tudo por que queríamos o bem de vocês... No fundo, sabíamos que vocês ficariam bem, como realmente ficaram e por esta razão não me arrependo de ter apostado no perigoso plano do Sr. Swan.

- Eu não sei nem o que falar... - Bella murmurou entorpecida e abraçou Edward com força – Eu ainda não estou acreditando...

- Prima, eu gostaria de te dar mais algumas explicações... – Rose se manifestou, fazendo uma carinha culpada – Não quero que você fique com raiva de mim.

- Rose, acho melhor vocês conversarem sobre este assunto depois – Edward tinha um olhar duro para ela – Ainda tempos muito o que pensar sobre o que acabamos de ouvir... Dê um tempo para que possamos entender o que acabou de acontecer...

Sabendo que Edward tinha razão em querer um tempo para pensar, Rose suspirou alto e desviou seu olhar para Bill Moore.

Ele provavelmente saberia o que fazer naquela situação constrangedora.

- Bom, o que tinha que ser dito, já foi dito, então agora vamos dar a vocês a privacidade necessária – Bill levantou- se da cadeira dando um olhar de advertência aos outros participantes – Mas antes gostaria de entregar uma carta que Charlie deixou para vocês e que explica tudo o que aconteceu. – estendeu um envelope para Bella - Leiam e se ainda restarem duvidas, podem me procurar.

Em silêncio, os familiares do jovem casal seguiram o advogado, deixando-os sozinhos com seus pensamentos e questões não resolvidas.

- Meu amor, está tudo bem? - Edward fixou seus olhos no rosto chocado da esposa e lhe beijou na bochecha.

- Eu acho que depois desta conversa precisamos realmente de um tempo só nosso para tentar entender toda esta loucura... – Bella falou meio tonta - Vamos para casa, por favor Edward...

Trazendo-a em seus braços, Edward saiu escondido da festa que ainda acontecia animada e entrou em seu carro.

Seguiram todo o caminho da campina até o rancho da família Cullen calados, cada um envolto em suas próprias perguntas e quando adentravam a nova casa, Bella parou no meio da sala e manuseou o pequeno envelope que continha o seu nome e o de Edward escritos na caligrafia do pai, fazendo uma careta.

Apesar de apreensiva depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido, ela estava curiosa para saber quais surpresas a mais o seu pai ainda poderia lhe reservar.

- Bella, você não acha que já basta de emoções por hoje? – Edward se aproximou e abraçando-a, lhe beijou no pescoço. – Você não acha melhor deixar para abrir esta carta em outro momento?

- Não Edward, eu quero ler agora! –ela se virou falando decidida - Vamos exorcizar mais este fantasma da nossa vida, meu amor... Vamos ver o que meu pai tem a nos dizer.

Com um suspiro resignado, ele sentou-se no tapete da sala e a trouxe para seu colo, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

-Vamos ver o que mais nos espera neste dia tão agitado... Abra a carta, Bella.

Bella rasgou a ponta do envelope, retirou alguns papeis escritos em próprio punho por Charlie Swan e começou a ler em voz alta.

_Para a minha filha amada e meu competente sócio,_

_Se vocês estão lendo esta carta, então acho que tudo o que planejei deu certo e hoje vocês encontram-se casados e felizes._

_Agora que vocês já sabem de tudo, espero que entendam porque eu agi daquela maneira tão desesperada, fazendo vocês se casarem sem ao menos se conhecerem direito._

_Eu tinha medo de que você, minha filha, ficasse desamparada com a minha morte. Eu sabia que você teria sempre a sua tia e seus primos, mas também tinha consciência de que era preciso alguém que, alem de te fazer feliz, ainda fosse capaz de gerir a empresa e a sua herança com competência e esta foi uma das razões para que, você, Edward, fosse o escolhido._

_Tinha certeza de que você seria o melhor marido para a minha Isabella porque, além de educado e filho da melhor amiga que Renée teve na vida, você ainda tinha uma visão de negocio enorme e era o mais competente executivo que eu contava na empresa._

_Além do pedido da sua mãe para que eu te ajudasse a se tornar um bom homem, eu também gostava muito de você, Edward, e por esta razão era sempre tão duro em minhas opiniões a seu respeito. Eu queria vê-lo crescer como executivo, e por esta razão sempre o levava ao seu limite, lhe fazia enxergar que você podia ir além, ser o melhor de todos._

Edward estava chocado com esta revelação e agora que ele podia entender as razões de Charlie para ser tão exigente e querer que ele trabalhasse cada vez mais, não tinha mais raiva e podia até ser grato, pois a implicância de Charlie o fez crescer como profissional.

Ele tinha que admitir que muito do que ele era hoje como profissional, ele devia a Charlie e a sua mania de criticá-lo.

Edward acariciou o braço de Bella e sussurrou em seu ouvido o quanto a amava, enquanto ela lia mais um trecho da carta, com a voz baixa e embargada de quem estava segurando o choro.

_Quanto a você, minha princesinha querida, só posso te pedir desculpas por ter sido tão frio e distante desde a morte da sua mãe, por te fazer sofrer e acreditar que eu não mais te amava. Preciso que você entenda que esta foi a melhor maneira de defendê-la de toda a confusão que eu sentia desde que perdemos a nossa Renée._

_Eu não podia lidar com o meu sofrimento... Com o seu sofrimento e por esta razão decidi por me afastar e deixar com que a sua tia te desse todo o carinho e amor que você precisava, que cuidasse de você._

_Eu sei que eu me fechei em meu próprio mundo, eu sei que a minha maneira de te tratar não foi a mais correta, mas saiba que mesmo sem que você soubesse, eu estava cuidando do seu bem estar... Eu sempre me preocupei e zelei por você, como todos souberam naquele caso horrível do ex-namorado e também em algumas outras ocasiões em que agi calado._

_Eu sempre te amei Bella, até nos momentos mais difíceis eu te amei incondicionalmente e queria que você soubesse que sempre apostei em você minha filha e tinha certeza de que você se tornaria esta grande mulher e que me daria muito orgulho._

Emocionada com as palavras doces do seu pai, Bella deixou com que as lagrimas que ela tanto evitou rolassem sem parar pelo seu rosto.

Charlie a amava... Ele realmente a amava... E mesmo de uma maneira não muito convencional, tentou protegê-la.

- Ele me amava, Edward! – Bella olhou para o marido e balbuciou – Meu pai me amava... Ele não tinha raiva de mim...

- Eu sei, meu amor... Eu sei... - Edward voltou a alisar os braços dela e beijou o topo da sua cabeça. – Seu pai não era uma pessoa ruim...

Bella fungou alto, continuando sua leitura.

_Também queria que você soubesse que, desde que comecei o meu plano, eu tinha certeza de que você e Edward fariam um belo e harmonioso casal, assim como se dariam muito bem, uma vez que se permitissem conhecer melhor um ao outros, pois todos os dois são pessoas fortes e decididas._

_Eu tinha certeza que este casamento daria certo no final e por esta razão apostei tão alto... Pena que não pude ver o resultado de perto._

_Peço que vocês não fiquem chateados com Rosalie e Esme por terem participado dos meus planos... Tenho certeza de que elas amam vocês demais e por esta razão decidiram por deixar o medo de lado e me ajudar na difícil missão que foi fazer com que enxergassem que podiam encontrar a paz e felicidade necessárias um no outro._

_Desejos que vocês consigam ser tão felizes como eu fui com Renée nos anos que ela viveu. Espero que vocês compreendam que o casamento é algo que se constrói todos os dias e para isto é preciso doar muito de si para o outro. È preciso ser companheiros... Parceiros não só nos momentos bons, mas principalmente nos ruins... É preciso compreensão, paciência e muito amor._

_Amem intensamente e sem medo, construam uma linda família, sejam motivo de orgulho para todos os que os querem bem e principalmente sejam sempre felizes._

_Sinceramente,_

_Charlie Swan_

Edward virou Bella em seu colo e a abraçou com força, deixando com que a sua emoção transbordasse, choraram juntos por causa da pessoa atormentada e cheia de problemas e traumas que Charlie Swan foi.

Queriam ter a oportunidade de agradecer a ele pelo plano que fez com que eles fossem forçados a se conhecerem, assim como iriam agradecer aos familiares.

Eles não ficam chateados com os participantes do plano, muito pelo contrário, eles estavam felizes por Charlie ter encontrado em Esme e Rosalie as aliadas dedicadas e incansáveis, pois se não fosse a idéia insana daquele empresário tão perspicaz e a entrega total ao plano das duas mulheres, talvez eles nunca tivessem tido a oportunidade de ao menos trocar uma palavra.

- Isto foi um complô! – Bella falou, quando Edward enxuga as suas lagrimas com a ponta dos dedos - Fomos enganados por nossas famílias... Todos sabiam... Todos...

- Esta foi a melhor enganação da minha vida, Bella, pois me trouxe você e a vida maravilhosa que hoje tenho... Eu te amo minha Bella, te amo tanto...

Emocionada, Bella pegou o rosto do marido entre as mãos e prendeu seus olhos nos dele.

Depois de tantas revelações, ela tinha alguns pedidos a fazer.

- Edward, me promete que nunca mais vamos deixar que nada nem ninguém atrapalhe o nosso casamento... Vamos dar a Anne a melhor família e mais feliz do mundo... Vamos ser companheiros e cúmplices em todos os momentos, como nossos pais foram... Vamos ser felizes!

Abrindo um sorriso enorme, Edward beijou a testa de Bella.

Sim! Ele podia prometer isto a ela... Ninguém mais os atrapalharia, ninguém mais roubaria a felicidade deles.

- Eu prometo minha Bella... Nós seremos muito felizes e daremos a Anne a família que ela merece. Ninguém mais nos fará infelizes, eu juro a você - ele a beijou com ternura, deixando qualquer medo para trás.

- Te amo tanto, Edward... – Bella murmurou, encostando a cabeça no ombro largo do marido e fechando os olhos.

Ele estava certo. Nada mais os faria infelizes.

E assim eles ficaram por um tempo. Sentados no chão da sala, aconchegados nos braços um do outro, sentindo seus corações baterem forte, trocando juras de amor silenciosas.

Eles se amam muito e ficarão juntos para sempre e era somente isto o que importava. Acima de tudo o que passaram e contra tudo e todos, eles fizeram nascer o mais puro e verdadeiro sentimento de uma situação que tinha tudo para fracassar.

Eles eram a maior prova de que o amor é capaz de transformar vidas, modificar pensamentos e superar os maiores desafios, como uma infeliz aposta feita por um jovem empresário que até pouco tempo atrás acreditava que a única maneira de encontrar a felicidade era sendo rico e poderoso.

Mas ele estava enganado... Muito enganado...

A sua felicidade estava na linda mulher de olhos azuis e profundos que agora o olhava com ternura e nem toda a riqueza e poder que pudesse ter era mais importante do que o que ele tinha construído junto com a sua esposa naquele ultimo ano.

Ele, agora, apostava apenas no amor.


	31. Cena Extra - O nascimento de Anne

**Cena Extra - O nascimento de Anne**

- Que bom que você acordou meu amor... Trouxe um lanchinho para nós dois...

Bella estava voltando da cozinha, trazendo uma bandeja com sanduíches e suco e sorriu ao ver o marido espreguiçando-se na cama.

- O que temos aqui? – Edward pegou a bandeja das mãos dela e olhou o conteúdo - Sanduíches de salame? O meu preferido!

- Eu sei disto... - Bella revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. - E você acha que eu os escolhi por quê?

- Você reclama que eu te mimo, mas você também me mima e muito, minha Bella...

- Eu te mimo porque te amo... – ela respondeu simplesmente, dando um beijo na bochecha dele – Mas vamos deixar de conversa, pois estou morta de fome e isto aqui deve estar realmente muito bom... – ela pegou um dos lanches e deu uma mordida, fazendo uma carinha feliz.

Recostados nas muitas almofadas da cama, eles comeram seus lanche enquanto assistiam mais um programa sobre os primeiros dias de uma criança e a sua rotina. Eles estavam quase virando experts em bebês, pois o programa favorito nos dias de ócio, como este domingo, era fazer pesquisas sobre o assunto tanto assistindo a documentários e programas de TV, quanto lendo diversos livros.

Quando Bella completou sete meses de gestação, Edward a surpreendeu com a inscrição deles para um curso de pais, onde eles, além de aulas teóricas sobre a evolução da gravidez e como agir no trabalho de parto, também aprenderam a dar banho, trocar fralda e outras rotinas com o bebê.

Ele queria ser um pai participativo, então precisava estar pronto para ajudar Bella nos cuidados com Anne.

Tentando aliviar o incômodo que estava sentindo, Bella se remexeu na cama e gemeu baixinho, fazendo com que Edward tirasse os olhos da TV e a olhasse imediatamente.

- O que foi meu amor? As contrações aumentaram?

- Não... Ainda estão naquela mesma intensidade... – Bella correu a mão na barriga e suspirou alto – Vamos observar se vai haver mudanças como a doutora Morgan nos orientou na nossa ultima consulta.

Eles já tinham estado em uma consulta com a Dra. Morgan na sexta-feira, pois Bella estava preocupada, estava sentindo algumas contrações e o peso da barriga já a estava incomodando, mas depois de examiná-la, a doutora a tranquilizou dizendo para que ela lembrasse de tudo o que já tinha sido explicado antes sobre o final da gravidez e também deu mais algumas explicações sobre como ela se sentiria nestes últimos dias antes do parto.

Haveriam alguns alarmes falsos antes do nascimento, então era importante que eles ficassem atentos aos detalhes e não se assustassem à toa.

- Tem certeza que não é nada demais?

- Absoluta – ela se esticou para dar-lhe um selinho – Não há nada com o que se preocupar... Só aquele incômodo persistente e um pouco de dor nas costas.

- Deita um pouco, então... Vou fazer uma massagem em suas costas para que você relaxe.

Prontamente Bella deitou-se de lado para que Edward fizesse mais uma das suas massagens maravilhosas. Eles adoravam estes momentos de pura cumplicidade e amor. Bella ficava em êxtase com as mãos fortes e carinhosas de Edward deslizando por seu corpo e fazendo-a relaxar e ele ficava extremamente feliz ao ouvir os gemidinhos satisfeitos que ela emitia.

- Veja como a sua filha está gostando – sentando-se na cama, Bella trouxe a mão de Edward para a sua enorme barriga de nove meses de gestação e sentiu a filha mexer mais forte ao toque quente das mãos do pai.

- Está apertado aí, não é minha filha? – ele falou enquanto sentia os pequenos chutes de Anne – Eu sei, eu sei... Logo você vem para este mundo louco e vai ter bastante espaço para se movimentar... – ele depositou um beijo no barrigão da esposa – Mas por enquanto não dê susto na mamãe e no papai...

- É impressionante como ela se agita quando você toca em minha barriga - Bella sorriu – Ela definitivamente já te reconhece e te ama tanto quanto a mamãe.

- Eu sou muito sortudo mesmo... – ele deu mais um beijo na barriga e outro nos lábios da esposa – As duas mulheres da minha vida me amam! – soltou um riso, puxando-a para mais perto – Fica quietinha que agora a massagem é nos ombros e pescoço.

Edward continuou a massagem com movimentos leves e beijinhos por todo o pescoço, fazendo com que Bella se sentisse cada vez mais relaxada e sonolenta.

- Agora fiquei com sono... – ela bocejou.

- Deita aqui então... – Edward puxou Bella para seu colo - Vou te colocar para dormir, minha pequena - ele deitou na cama, e a aconchegando em seu peito começou a cantar uma musica suave em seu ouvido, fazendo com que não demorasse muito à dormir.

OOOOO

Era madrugada, e suando sem parar e sentindo uma dor estranha, Bella começou a se mexer na cama. Alguma coisa havia mudando desde a tarde e a dor que estava sentindo naquele momento era, definitivamente diferente da que ela vinha sentindo nos últimos dias.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa, meu amor? – Edward perguntou sonolento.

- A dor voltou a incomodar um pouco... – ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e sentou-se na cama. - E também estou com um pouco de calor.

- Você quer que eu ligue para a Dra. Morgan?– Edward falou, olhando Bella com preocupação.

- Acho melhor observar mais um pouco e se a dor aumentar ou se acontecer algo diferente ligamos para ela... Hoje é domingo e eu só quero incomodá-la se for algo sério – ela sorriu – Vou ao banheiro lavar meu rosto e já volto. Fique aqui quietinho.

- Fico quietinho se você prometer que vai me chamar se houver algum problema.

Ela levantou da cama e andou até o banheiro, parando na porta e piscando para Edward.

- Te chamo sim, meu amor... Não se preocupe.

Bella foi para a frente da pia e enquanto lavava o rosto, sentiu um liquido quente molhar a sua calcinha. Assim que ela olhou a peça um pouco molhada, a conversa que teve com a sua médica naquela semana voltou, em seus mínimos detalhes, como em um flash em sua mente... A sua bolsa d´agua tinha rompido e este era mais um sinal de que logo sua Anne estaria chegando.

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo e o medo do que ela enfrentaria daquele momento em diante ameaçou a tomá-la, mas ela tinha que continuar com a tranquilidade e coragem que enfrentou todas as mudanças produzidas pela gravidez até aquele dia.

A Dra. Morgan já havia lhe dito que não demoraria muito para Anne chegar e por esta razão ela e Edward estavam sozinhos em Londres naquele final de semana já que a médica tinha lhe proibido de viajar para uma festa que acontecia em Winchester e na qual estavam todos os seus familiares.

Ela não contaria com o valioso apoio da tia e da sogra. Não teria a cunhada e a prima ao seu lado... Era apenas ela e o marido para lidar com aquela situação e por esta razão tinha que manter a calma para não apavorar Edward.

- Edward, venha cá... – ela o chamou, em uma voz tranquila e contida – Tem alguma coisa diferente acontecendo.

Ao ouvir a voz da esposa, Edward pulou da cama e, feito um louco, entrou no banheiro parando em frente ao banquinho em que ela estava sentada.

- O que foi, Bella? – ele perguntou assustado – O que está acontecendo?

- A minha bolsa... – explicou - Acho que estourou...

- Vou ligar para a Dra. Morgan e avisar o que aconteceu...

Mesmo tentando aparentar tranquilidade, ele não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos com a noticia, pois apesar de todas as palestras e programas de TV que tinha assistido sobre como proceder naquele momento, ele estava com muito medo do que iria acontecer.

A tão esperada hora do nascimento de Anne havia chegado e apesar da ansiedade que sentia para conhecer logo a filha, ele estava temeroso por todo o trabalho de parto que Bella iria passar até que a bebê finalmente nascesse.

Ele sabia que Bella sentiria dor e que seria difícil para ela passar por este processo e por esta razão tinha que se manter calmo para ajudá-la em tudo o que fosse possível... Para auxiliá-la em todo o processo de chegada da sua filhinha.

Depois de explicar a Dra. Morgan sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer e o que Bella estava sentindo, Edward ouviu atentamente as instruções para que ele levasse Bella para o hospital sem pressa, pois, por ser o primeiro parto e por as contrações ainda estarem espaçadas, a bebê demoraria um pouco para nascer.

Seu coração estava para sair pela boca, mas não podia demonstrar seu pânico para Bella, ele fingiu uma expressão tranquila

- Vá se trocar, pois logo estaremos indo para o hospital. A doutora já vai avisar à equipe dela do seu internamento, mas disse que é para fazermos tudo com calma, pois temos bastante tempo até que o seu trabalho de parto comece. Para valer – ele parou e fitou o rosto de Bella que trazia um sorriso divertido – Por que você está sorrindo assim? –perguntou.

- Estou sorrindo porque é divertido te ver assim agoniado...– Bella falou, levantando-se e andando em direção ao seu closet- Fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo... Por que você não pega a malinha de Anne e a minha sacola que estão prontas no quarto dela enquanto me visto?

Edward assentiu e depois de trocar de roupa, correu para o quartinho da filha e pegou tudo o que Bella tinha pedido e colocou sobre a mesinha junto à porta.

Depois de se trocar e pegar mais alguns pertences para levar para a maternidade, Bella se sentou na cama e enquanto esperava o marido terminar de se aprontar, se sentia cada vez mais calma. Passado o susto inicial, ela voltou a se sentir segura para o que ela tivesse que enfrentar, pois alem de contar com uma médica em quem confiava totalmente, também tinha certeza de que Edward a apoiaria da maneira correta em todos os momentos.

Eles dois sempre foram uma grande dupla para lidar com situações complicadas e desta vez não seria diferente.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor? – Edward voltou para o quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Bella na cama. – Mais alguma mudança?

- Está tudo tranquilo. – ela respondeu sorrindo leve – Nada de mudanças...

- Quer que eu peça para Tyler ir pegar a sua tia em Winchester com o helicóptero?

- Não precisa meu amor... Deixe que ela e a sua mãe venham com calma. – ela pegou a mão gelada de Edward e deu um beijinho - Nós dois podemos dar conta disto perfeitamente até que elas cheguem, não podemos?

Edward olhou a expressão tranquila que Bella trazia no rosto e sentiu uma onda de certeza o invadir.

Ele era capaz de ligar com tudo o que viesse a acontecer

- Podemos sim... – respondeu, levantando da cama e estendendo a mão para ela - Vamos então?

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Bella foi levada para o quarto enquanto Edward, na recepção, preenchia alguns papeis e ligava para os parentes a fim de contar a boa nova, mas logo que terminou suas obrigações correu para o quarto que lhe foi indicado, encontrando a esposa deitada na cama e sento instruída por uma enfermeira.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando assustado os muitos aparelhos que estavam ligados à ela.

- Tudo ótimo, meu amor... – ela sorriu e alisou o rosto temeroso do seu Edward - A enfermeira já me examinou e me explicou que estes equipamentos são apenas para um monitoramento preventivo, não se preocupe.

- Já avisei a sua tia e a minha mãe que acabamos de dar entrada na maternidade e elas me disseram que virão para cá no primeiro trem. – ele explicou – Tudo bem para você se elas, por um acaso, não estiverem aqui para o nascimento da Anne?

- Não se preocupe com isto... – ela apertou a mão dele - Se elas conseguirem chegar à tempo, vai ser ótimo, mas se não for possível, você está aqui comigo, então vou ficar bem.

- Esta sua coragem me deixa tão mais tranquilo... – Edward declarou feliz – Vou estar com você em todos os momentos, pode confiar em mim.

- Oi mamãe e papai, como estão as coisas? – A Dra. Morgan os saudou, pegando o relatório do internamento de Bella para olhar – Mais alguma novidade desde a ligação de Edward?

- Não doutora... Nada de novo aconteceu.

- Aqui no relatório diz que está tudo bem, mas vou fazer alguns exames – a então fez alguns exames de rotina em Bella, logo dando o seu veredicto sobre a situação - Isabella, a sua bolsa realmente rompeu e como já tinha te explicado antes, até que o bebê nasça, vai demorar um tempo, então o importante agora é que você fique confortável e relaxada até que as contrações aumentem e o trabalho de parto comece para valer. Você e a bebê vão continuar sendo monitoradas até o final do parto, mas é só precaução, pois vocês estão ótimas!

Os minutos se passam e enquanto conversava com as enfermeiras e ouvia atentamente as varias dicas de como cuidar da sua filhinha, Bella sentia as contrações aumentando aos poucos.

- Alguma mudança Isabella?

- A dor está maior... – ela correu a mão pela barriga - E o espaço de tempo está diminuindo.

- Isto quer dizer que você está progredindo como o esperado, então vou te dar um remedinho para aliviar um pouco as suas dores e para que você fique descansada para fazer força na hora certa... - a doutora Morgan colocou um remédio no soro de Bella. – Ele vai aliviar a dor, mas não vai interferir na sua percepção das contrações.

Buscando ajudar a esposa em seu processo até o parto, Edward resolveu colocar em prática o que tinha aprendido no curso de pais.

- Calma meu amor... - Ele lhe beijou o topo da cabeça e fez com que ela se sentasse na ponta da cama e arqueasse as costas - Vou te ajudar a relaxar... Vou fazer uma massagem bem melhor do que a que fiz mais cedo – com movimentos leves, ele começou a massagear-lhe as costas e a circular as mãos na base da coluna.

Bella suspirou alto e fechando os olhos deixou-se ser levada pelo toque quente de Edward.

- Isto Bella... Relaxe... - Edward continuou a incentivá-la – Concentre nos movimentos da minha mão... Respire no ritmo do meu toque.

- Estou gostando de ver a participação do Edward... – assistindo o trabalho do rapaz encantada, a medica o elogiou - Você tem muita sorte por ter um marido tão participativo, Isabella.

- Eu sei disto Doutora... – Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu – Eu tirei a sorte grande com este meu marido maravilhoso.

- Não faço mais do que a minha obrigação querendo o bem estar da minha esposa – ele beijou a testa de Bella – No curso me disseram que massagear as costas ajuda a relaxar e assim a dilatação é mais rápida.

- E você está certo... Continue o seu trabalho, pois a sua ajuda está sendo maravilhosa Edward.

Mais um tempo se passou e Bella gemeu baixinho com a pressão que estava começando a sentir no baixo ventre.

- O que você está sentindo agora? – a doutora notou a carinha de dor que a sua paciente fazia – Mais alguma mudança significativa?

- Estou sentindo pressão aqui... – ela fez uma careta e apontou para a pélvis – E contrações um pouco mais fortes.

- Vou te examinar mais uma vez, está certo? - a doutora fez mais uns exames em Bella e abriu um sorriso satisfeito - Ótimo! Você está na terceira fase do trabalho de parto e já podemos prepará-la para o grande momento.

Organizando a sala para o parto, as outras pessoas da equipe médica foram chamadas, alguns equipamentos foram preparados e a cama de Bella foi posicionada da maneira correta.

- De agora em diante quando você sentir a pressão aumentar é só você empurrar, como te expliquei e assim daqui a alguns minutos você terá sua filhinha nos braços. – a Dra. Morgan a orientou, colocando-a na posição de parto – Apenas mantenha a calma e respire pausadamente.

Sentindo as contrações virem cada vez mais fortes e com o espaço de tempo menor, Bella fez força, enquanto segurava firme na mão do marido, que não saia do seu lado por um só momento.

- Pode apertar a minha mão, meu amor... Vamos fazer isto juntos. – Edward pousou a mão na testa suada de Bella - Nós somos uma equipe e eu estou aqui por você. Tudo vai dar certo e logo teremos a nossa menininha conosco.

Bella sorriu para o marido e logo se concentrou, dando mais um grande empurrão e soltando um gemido alto e agoniado.

- Isto Isabella... – a doutora a incentivou - Estamos quase acabando...

- Vamos meu amor... - Edward beijou a testa dela, a incentivando - Você está ótima!

- Mais uma vez Isabella... Sua filhinha já está chegando, apenas foque nela e empurre mais uma vez bem forte.

Pensando na filha sem parar, Bella juntou todas as suas forças e dando um ultimo grito empurrou com força até que e o chorinho de Anne encheu a sala.

- Olhem aqui, uma linda menininha! – a Dra. Morgan anunciou, cortando o cordão umbilical e entregando a pequenina para que a pediatra fizesse os primeiros procedimentos e exames.

Com lagrimas emocionadas escorrendo pelos rostos e de mãos dadas, Edward e Bella observavam Anne, gritando a plenos pulmões, enquanto era examinada, pesada e medida pela médica.

Ela não era mais apenas o serzinho que mexia sem parar na barriga de Bella e sim o bebezinho que eles imaginarão como seria o rostinho desde que a gravidez foi descoberta.

Anne agora era real e não apenas um sonho!

- Parabéns papai e mamãe pela bebezinha perfeita de vocês – a pediatra colocou Anne nos braços da mãe. – Ela é uma menininha muito forte e saudável e não há nada de errado com ela.

Bella aninhou a filha no colo ficando, por um momento, fitando aquela coisinha pequena e perfeita com sua pele branquinha, a boquinha rosada em formato de coração e cabelinho acobreado, e então, com os olhos mareados, virou-se para Edward, que trazia uma expressão de puro encantamento no rosto.

- Nossa filhinha, Bella! – ele sussurrou, beijando de leve os lábios da esposa – A nossa tão esperada Anne...

- Nós conseguimos, meu amor! – ela deu um beijinho na cabecinha da bebê – Tão linda a nossa filhinha...

Sob os olhares atentos dos pais, Anne bocejou e abriu seus olhos azuis, como o da mãe.

- Ela tem seus olhos, meu amor... – Edward abriu um sorriso radiante - Assim como em meu sonho, Anne tem seus lindos olhos.

- E parece que terá seus cabelos... – Bella completou, correndo os dedos pela cabecinha da filha - A nossa misturinha perfeita... Um pouquinho que mim, um pouquinho de você.

- A nossa Anne linda. – ele repetiu o gesto da esposa, tocando o cabelinho da pequenina – A nossa princesinha.

Tomados pela emoção, eles voltaram a observar sem parar a pequena Anne.

Não tinha como descrever a felicidade que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Seus peitos estavam inflados de orgulho e amor por aquele pedacinho deles.

Nada no mundo poderia superar a emoção de ter nos braços aquela criança tão esperada e desejada.

- Dei-me a princesinha um pouco para que eu possa fazer mais alguns exames e vesti-la. – a pediatra os interrompeu e pegou Anne no colo de Bella – Já a devolvo para vocês.

Enquanto a pediatra e as enfermeiras examinavam Anne, Edward voltou sua atenção para a sua forte e corajosa esposa.

- Você foi muito valente trazendo nossa Anne ao mundo... – ele abraçou Bella carinhosamente - Obrigada por me dar este presente lindo...

- Obrigada a você também, meu Edward... – Bella sussurrou ao ouvido dele - Obrigada por estar comigo e me apoiar neste momento... Obrigada por me amar tanto e por me dar a oportunidade de construir a família que eu sempre sonhei...

Ele pegou o seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-lhe cada uma das bochechas e testa.

- Te amo minha pequena... Te amo muito...

Enquanto Anne era examinada, a Dra. Morgan, fez uns últimos procedimentos em Bella e, sob o olhar atento e cuidadoso de Edward, a levou para o quarto ao lado, onde ela poderia descansar e receber visitas junto à sua família.

- Pronto, aqui está a princesinha... – A pediatra adentrou o novo quarto com Anne já empacotada em uma manta rosa e com uma toquinha na cabeça e se dirigiu para Bella. – Agora ela é todinha sua mamãe.

- Coloque Anne no colo do pai, por favor. – Bella sussurrou, piscando o olho para ele – Já tive o meu momento com ela, agora é a vez do meu marido.

- O papai sabe carregar ou quer explicações?

- Sei carregar sim, doutora – Edward falou orgulhoso – Nós fizemos curso de pais e eu me esforcei bastante para aprender como cuidar direitinho da minha princesinha.

- Ah sim... – a pediatra riu, voltando-se para Edward - Um pai jeitoso como você é muito difícil de encontrar... Segure a sua princesa, papai – a médica colocou Anne no colo de Edward – E mais uma vez, parabéns pela linda menininha.

Assim que a médica saiu, ele sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Bella e ficou com aquela bebe pequenina nos braços grandes demais, admirando cada pedacinho daquela coisinha perfeita. Daquele pequeno milagre.

- Te amo filha. – ele beijou a cabecinha da filha com carinho e começou uma conversa com ela – O papai te ama muito, minha princesinha... Você e a sua mamãe foram os melhores presentes que Deus poderia ter me dado e eu agradeço a Ele todos os dias por ter colocado a sua mamãe em minha vida, mesmo da maneira louca que foi no começo, pois ela me trouxe alegria e razões para ser feliz, além de ter me dado você... – embalou a bebê no colo, colocando-a mais perto do seu peito - Te prometo que nós vamos ser os melhores pais que você possa sonhar... Vamos cuidar de você em todos os momentos, te proteger, fazer com que você tenha uma infância feliz e se torne uma mulher de princípios como a sua mãe é... Eu e a sua mamãe queremos o melhor do mundo para você minha preciosa...

Bella apenas observava encantada a interação dos seus dois amores. Naquele momento, ela teve certeza de que seu coração estava dividido em partes iguais de amor para Edward e Anne. Ela os amava de maneiras diferentes, mas com a mesma intensidade... Com a mesma paixão.

Aquela bebê e aquele homem eram o centro do seu mundo. Por eles, faria os maiores sacrifícios, por eles morreria, se fosse preciso.

A tão almejada família estava finalmente completa, agora que eram pais da linda garotinha que eles contemplavam, com os seus melhores sorrisos bobos e apaixonados.

Anne Marie Swan-Cullen, era a pessoinha que faltava para coroar o momento de extrema felicidade que estavam vivendo.


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Winchester, Cinco anos depois...**

- Anne, minha filha, tenha cuidado para não cair! – Bella gritou para a sua pequena – Não quero que você se machuque.

- Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou ficar de olho nesta danadinha- Berna se levantou do seu banco e foi atrás de Anne.

Era começo de noite e Bella estava sentada em um banquinho sob a grande arvore do rancho da família enquanto aproveitava a brisa fresca e observava a filha que corria feliz pelos jardins floridos e bem cuidados.

A alegre menininha já tem cinco ano misturinha perfeita dos seus pais, com seus grandes olhos azuis, a pele de porcelana levemente rosada e os cabelos ondulados como os da mãe, mas com o toque acobreado do pai, além do seu sorriso torto exatamente igual ao de Edward.

Anne é uma das alegrias da casa, com sua vitalidade, encanto e amor. Um dos melhores presentes que a vida poderia ter oferecido aos seus pais.

Um grunhido baixinho fez com que Bella desviasse os olhos da filha para o carrinho ao seu lado e sorrisse largo.

Era o seu bebê que tinha acabado de acordar.

Nicholas Louis Swan-Cullen ou Nick, como a mamãe e o papai o chamavam, era, como nos sonhos de Bella, a cópia fiel do pai com seus os olhos verdes e astutos, os cílios longos e o rebelde cabelo acobreado.

Nick, assim como Anne, foi um bebê muito desejado e tinha chegado a oito meses para alegrar ainda mais a família.

- Foi boa a soneca, hein meu filho? – Bella falou e Nick deu um grande bocejo e sorriu para a mãe - Te amo filhote – Bella o pegou no colo e beijou sua cabecinha – A mamãe te ama demais.

Aninhando o pequenino em seus braços e observando sua Anne correr animada pelo jardim, ela deixou que as lembranças do tempo feliz que estava vivendo inundassem sua mente.

Pouco mais de cinco anos se passaram desde que ela tinha aceitado Edward como seu marido outra vez e muitas mudanças que ocorreram nas suas vidas desde então.

Logo após descobrirem, sobre o envolvimento das suas famílias no plano de Charlie, eles convocaram uma reunião e depois de muitos pedidos de desculpa e declarações emocionadas, afirmaram que perdoavam a todos e os agradeceram pelo apoio dado em todos os momentos daquele difícil primeiro ano de casamento, pois eles foram fundamentais para o sucesso e a felicidade da união deles. E esta foi a ultima vez que falaram sobre o testamento de Charlie e todas as implicações trazidas por ele.

Bella também se formou na faculdade, em uma cerimônia emocionante onde Edward lhe entregou o diploma, acompanhado de Anne, que contava com menos de seis meses de vida. Uma festa foi oferecida para comemorar esta grande conquista e Bella aproveitou a reunião de amigos e conhecidos para fazer um emocionante discurso para agradecer à Edward por ter transformado a sua vida de uma maneira irreversível e por ter lhe dado a família que ela sempre sonhou, arrancando lágrimas dos presentes e do próprio Edward, que tomado pela emoção, a segurou em seus braços e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo que foi estampado na capa das principais revistas e jornais de Londres, à época.

Quanto à grande família que o Hale e os Cullen passaram a formar desde o casamento de Edward e Bella, tudo corria bem. Esme e Elizabeth se tornaram grandes amigas e companheiras, uma sempre visitando a outra e até viajando juntas para alguns passeios pelo mundo. Rosalie estava feliz, casada â três anos com Emmett, o primo de Edward que conheceu na famosa festa da lua de Winchester.

Assim que se casou, Rose fez com que a mãe vendesse o casarão no qual morou por toda a sua vida e fosse viver no antigo apartamento de Bella e Edward. Ela está grávida do seu primeiro bebê, uma menininha chamada Lily, que nasceria dentro de três meses.

Alice e Jasper ainda estão noivos e vão casar no final do ano. Pela família eles já teriam casado a mais tempo, mas a baixinha, logo depois do sucesso que tinha sido a festa organizada por ela para o recasamento do irmão e cunhada e das muitas propostas de trabalho que recebeu, foi fazer faculdade de eventos da Itália e tinha voltado definitivamente para a Inglaterra a apenas pouco mais de seis meses e começado a organizar os muitos detalhes da sua festa de casamento, que prometia ser uma das mais comentadas da sociedade inglesa.

Jasper assumiu totalmente o lugar de Edward na Diamond Mineração, sendo o seu representante no conselho e presidência da empresa e Emmett foi contratado como diretor de negócios, tanto para dar apoio à Jasper como para substituir o excelente emprego que largou nos Estados Unidos quando decidiu que não podia mais viver longe da sua Rosalie.

Edward agora era apenas o maior acionista da empresa e participava de algumas reuniões no exterior, sempre que a sua presença era indispensável para o sucesso das negociações.

No começo, Bella o acompanhou em muitas destas viagens, levando a pequena Anne à tiracolo, mas com a sua segunda gravidez e o nascimento de Nicholas esta tarefa se tornou impossível e agora ela só faltava morrer de saudades quando ele tinha que se afastar por uns dias.

Eles estavam felizes morando em Winchester, onde Bella, além de cuidar dos filhos e da casa com a sempre preciosa ajuda de Bernadete que resolveu se mudar com eles, também trabalhava com Designer de jóias.

À três anos atrás, depois que Edward se afastou de vez da empresa, eles acharam melhor se mudar de vez para perto de Esme, buscando qualidade de vida para criar a filha da melhor maneira possível, pois morando em uma cidade menor e pacata, e tendo menos atribuições, eles conseguiriam levar a vida tranquila e repleta de paz que tanto sonharam.

Eles agora vivem na casa que construíram no rancho da família, e Edward voltou a ajudar a mãe nos negócios, como fazia quando era apenas um jovem sonhador e cheio de esperanças...

Sob o comando firme de Edward, o mercado da família Cullen estava muito maior e estava sendo expandido para outras cidades próximas.

O barulho de um helicóptero se aproximando e pousando a alguns metros da casa, tirou Bella de seus pensamentos nostálgicos e a fez sorrir e seu coração disparar em antecipação.

Era Edward chegando em casa depois de passar uma semana fora fechando um grande negocio em Hong Kong.

- Veja Anne... O papai chegou. – ela chamou a atenção da filha, apontando para Edward, que vinha em direção à casa com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Assim que viu o pai, a pequena se agitou e deixando a brincadeira correu ao seu encontro.

- Papai! – gritou animada - O meu papaizão chegou!

- Princesa Annie, quanta saudade que eu estava de você! - Edward pegou a pequena no colo e a rodou, fazendo com que ela risse alto e apertasse as mãozinhas no ombro dele.

- Você trouxe o que para mim, papai?

- O que eu trouxe para você? – ele beijou os cachinhos da filha - Quer dizer que a senhorita só quer saber do seu presente? –fez um biquinho magoado – O papai morrendo de saudades e você não estava sentindo nem um tiquinho de saudades de mim?

- Estava sim papai... – Anne passou seus braçinhos pelo pescoço do pai - Eu também estava com _muitona_ saudade.

Edward abraçou sua pequenininha mais forte e a colocou no chão, ajoelhando na frente dela.

- Já que você estava com _muitona_ saudade de mim, vou te dar seu presente – ele falou tirando um pacotinho do bolso, o que fez Anne abrir um sorrisão - Mas antes, a minha princesa, vai tem que pagar o pedágio.

Ele apontou para a sua bochecha e Anne revirou os olhos, para então pular nos braços do pai e o encher de beijos.

- Este é apenas um dos seus presentes minha princesinha... A pulseirinha igual a da mamãe que você tanto me pediu – ele abriu a caixinha abotoou a pulseirinha de ouro no pulso dela, que deu um gritinho animado – Mas o papai trouxe muitos presentes para você e tem um bem grandão que o Tyler já está levando para a casa da vovó porque ele é muito pesado para uma menininha delicada como você carregar sozinha.

- Oba, Você é o melhor e mais fofinho pai do mundo... – Anne beijou ainda mais o pai – Posso ver meus outros presentes agora?

- Pode minha princesa... - Edward tocou o nariz dela e lhe deu mais um beijinho na cabeça -Mas vá com cuidado...

- Te amo muito, papai – Anne lhe deu um ultimo abraço e disparou a correr para casa enquanto soltava gritinhos animados.

Com o bebê no colo e um grande sorriso encantado no rosto, Bella caminhou até Edward e o abraçou com ternura.

- Bem vindo de volta ao lar, meu amor – ela falou, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de casada ela ainda não havia se acostumando com a imponente presença do seu marido e seu coração ainda batia disparado toda vez que se reencontravam como prova do amor incondicional que sentia por ele.

- Que saudade eu senti de vocês... – Edward a acolheu em seus braços e beijou a cabecinha do filho - Toda vez que tenho que me afastar é como se eu deixasse uma parte de mim aqui...

- Também estávamos com saudades... – ela lhe deu um selinho - Principalmente o Nick, que chorou todas as noites sentido falta do seu colo para embalá-lo na hora de dormir...

- Filho, você tem que deixar a mamãe dormir enquanto o papai não está aqui. – Edward pega o bebê no colo – Quando você não dorme, a mamãe fica cansada e não quer saber de mim. Isto é injusto comigo, sabia cara?

Ele brincou com o bebe que lhe abriu sorriso franco e sacudiu as mãozinhas e pezinhos.

- Deixe a mamãe dormir tranquila quando eu não estiver aqui e eu lhe trago muitos presentes, combinado? – ele continuou sorrindo encantado e Nick se agitou ainda mais, dando gritinhos.

- Em falar em presentes, o que você trouxe para Anne desta vez para que ela saísse correndo e gritando daquela maneira desesperada? – Bella perguntou, colocando a mão na cintura e estreitando os olhos para o marido.

Ela sabia do poder de Edward em mimar os filhos, enchendo-os de presentes e surpresinhas fora de hora e apesar dela já ter pedido a ele diversas vezes que só presenteasse as crianças em datas especiais para que elas pudessem dar valor aos seus brinquedos, ele continuava a trazer os mais diversos brinquedos a cada viagem que fazia.

- Trouxe uma pulseirinha igual a sua, que ela já havia me pedido a algum tempo e mais algumas coisinhas...– ele fez uma cara inocente, já prevendo a bronca que iria tomar da esposa por ter exagerado mais uma vez nos presentes.

- Quantas coisinhas a mais, Edward? –ela fez sua melhor cara chateada.

- Algumas... – ele respondeu dando de ombros e recebendo um olhar reprovador de Bella- Uns quatro ou cinco presentinhos... – ele riu – Você não vai brigar comigo, vai meu amor?

- Edward assim você vai estraga a nossa filha... – Em um tom calmo Bella falou - Já não combinamos que você só pode trazer um só presente bem pequenininho por viagem, senão ela vai crescer sem saber dar valor às coisas?

- Relaxe meu amor... Anne será uma menina maravilhosa pois a mãe dela é a pessoa mais incrível, linda e generosa que eu já conheci na vida... – ele deu um beijinho na testa dela - Tenho certeza que um presente a mais ou a menos não irá estragar a nossa princesinha... Não fiquei chateada comigo. – fez uma carinha sofredora que fez Bella rir e esquecer sua irritação inicial.

Ela não resistia ao charme do marido e aquele biquinho e expressão sofredora que ela agora fitava eram seu ponto fraco.

- O que eu faço com você Edward Cullen... – ela revirou os olhos e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha - Sempre tão exagerado... Sempre conseguindo me dobrar com a sua conversa...

- Também tenho presentes para vocês dois... Venham comigo. – sabendo que já estava perdoado, ele abraçou Bella e com Nick no colo seguiu para casa a fim de mostrar as surpresas trazidas.

Muitas coisas mudaram nestes últimos anos e dentre elas estava o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. O amor que foi aprendido e construído no primeiro ano de casamento cresceu e se tornou mais sólido, mais forte, mais evidente.

Eles seguiam os ensinamentos de Charlie sobre o amor e o casamento, sendo muito ligados e companheiros. Com o tempo e a maturidade, conseguiram construir uma relação de muita confiança.

Eles se amavam sem medos e sem limites todos os dias e todas as horas.

É claro que às vezes existiam alguns desentendimentos, mas eles sempre os superavam com muita conversa e compreensão, pois aprenderam a superar barreiras, vencer obstáculos e principalmente se respeitarem a cima de tudo.

Quem diria que este casamento daria tão certo?

Que o solitário empresário e a rebelde herdeira eram almas gêmeas?

Bella encontrou a paz que precisava em Edward e ele encontrou o equilíbrio que sempre buscou na sua pequena e delicada esposa.

Eles se complementavam e eram tudo o que precisavam para serem mais felizes.

Ao chegarem na casa de Esme, Edward distribuiu os presentes trazidos para a esposa e o filho. Nicholas ganhou novos e coloridos brinquedos, os quais já chacoalhava feliz no tapete da sala da vovó e Bella recebeu mais um lindo conjunto de joias.

- Quando eu o vi só lembrei de você, minha pequena – Edward pegou o delicado colar de ouro branco e pedrinhas coloridas e o fechou em volta do pescoço da esposa, depois abotoando a pulseira em seu pulso e colocado-lhe os brincos na orelha.

- Obrigada meu amor... É lindo. – Bella deu uma breve olhada no espelho e então o abraçou tenramente – Te amo tanto, meu Edward...

- Eu também minha Bella... Eu também... – ele murmurou e capturou os lábios da esposa em um beijo doce e cheio de saudades.

Bella agarrou a nuca de Edward e aprofundou o beijo, buscando sentir o sabor tão especial dos seus lábios, o calor do seu corpo e assim eles ficaram perdidos no mar de sensações e sentimentos, até que um pigarro alto de Esme interrompeu o momento de paixão para avisar que o jantar já estava servido.

Eles se separaram e com um sorriso tímido e envergonhado, Bella pegou Nick no tapete e chamou a sua pequena Anne, que animada abria os muitos pacotes trazidos pelo pai.

- Venha jantar filha...– ela pegou a filha pela mão para colocá-la sentadinha no lado do pai. – Em uma outra hora você termina de abrir seus presentes, minha princesa.

Depois de acomodarem os filhos em seus lugares, jantaram a deliciosa comida feita por Esme especialmente para a chegada do filho, enquanto Edward contava animado as suas aventuras na Ásia e Bella o informava das ultimas travessuras das crianças, até que Berna os interrompeu para dar um recado.

- Com licença pessoal – falou sorridente – O Tyler pediu para avisar que o presente da Anne já está montado na varanda.

- Vamos ver o presentão que o papai trouxe minha princesinha? – Edward se virou para a filha, que animada pulou da sua cadeira e correu até o seu mais novo presente.

Uma linda casinha de bonecas que tinha acabado de ser montada pelos empregados e ela tinha uma mesinha, fogãozinho, conjuntinho de chá e varias guloseimas de mentirinha.

- Papai, este presente é _lindão_! – o sorriso da pequenina era enorme e ela pulava sem parar -Você brinca comigo?

- Claro princesa! – Edward tirou os sapatos e paletó de sentou com a filha no chão – Faço tudo o que você quiser...

- Então fica caladinho para eu te servir um chá muito gostoso, papai - Anne começou a brincar e Edward se transformou do poderoso executivo em apenas o convidado perfeito para o chá que a sua filhinha estava preparando e acatando todas as suas ordens sem protestar.

Enquanto se divertiam, Bella se juntou a eles, trazendo o pequeno Nicholas no colo.

- Estão brincando do que? – ele perguntou ao ver a linda cena do seu marido e sua filha sentadinhos no chão da varanda e brincando concentrados.

- Mamãe, olha que lindo! – Anne se levantou e correu para a mãe, segurando a mão dela e puxando-a para ver o seu presente – Eu agora tenho a minha casinha... O papai me deu uma casinha de verdade e ela tem uma cozinha linda!

- Que presente lindo, filha – Bella sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Edward – Você já agradeceu ao papai?

- Já sim – Anne pulou no colo de Edward e lhe deu mais uns beijos – Obrigada melhor papai do mundo!

- De nada princesa Annie – Edward beijou a bochecha rosada da filha – Agora me sirva mais chá e bolinhos pois ainda não comi o suficiente.

– Eu e o seu irmão também queremos participar do seu chá – Bella entrou na brincadeira – **Podemos Annie?**

- Eu vou servir vocês. – Anne falou orgulhosa, servindo as xicarazinhas de mentirinha e fazendo o barulhinho do chá com a boquinha – Hoje eu sou a dona da casa e vocês têm que me obedecer.

- Claro, Madame Anne Marie... Hoje é você quem manda - Bella fingiu beber o chá e Edward piscou o olho para ela, se divertindo.

Estes momentos compartilhados juntos à sua família eram os que Edward mais gostava e ansiava. Ele adorava brincar com a sua Anne e não via a hora de Nick crescer para poder correr pelos jardins e jogar bola com ele.

Sua mãe, seus filhos e sua esposa eram seus maiores tesouros, e ele não poderia ser mais feliz do que era agora.

Nada no mundo se comparava ao prazer que ele sentia em passar uma noite tranquila como esta: Brincando com seus filhos e rodeado por pessoas que amava muito.

Depois de muito brincar, Anne já estava bastante sonolenta e Nick adormecido no colo da mãe. Era hora deles irem para a sua casa, colocarem as crianças para dormir e finalmente aproveitar para passarem um tempo juntinhos, matando a saudade.

- Vamos para casa, meu amor... – Bella falou, cobrindo Nick com uma manta – Nosso menininho já dormiu e a nossa bonequinha está com bastante sonhinho, não é mesmo Annie?

Anne bocejou sentando no colo do pai e colocou a cabecinha no peito dele.

- Vamos Bella... – ele levantou do chão trazendo Anne entre seus braços – Vamos colocar nossos pequenos para dormir e depois relaxar um pouquinho.

- Já estão indo para casa, meu filho? – Esme chegou na varanda acompanhada de Berna.

- Vamos sim, mãe... As crianças dormiram e eu também preciso de um bom banho. – ele sorriu.

- Então, hoje a princesa fica com a vovó... – Esme esticou os braços e Anne, mesmo sonolenta se aconchegou em seu colo.

- E o Nick fica comigo... – Berna pegou o bebê no colo de Bella.

- Não precisa Dona Esme... Eles já estão adormecidos e eu não quero dar trabalho à senhora – Bella tentou argumentar.

- Não tem problema nenhum, Bella... – ela sorriu - Deixem as crianças conosco e assim vocês podem matar a saudade. – piscou para o casal – Quando acordarem vocês vêem pegá-los aqui.

- Se vocês insistem... – Edward sorriu, pegando a mão da esposa – Quem somos nós para negar..

- Então, boa noite meus filhos... – Bella falou, dando um beijinho carinhoso nos filhos, sendo seguida por Edward – Durmam bem e não deem trabalho à vovó.

Após se despedir de Esme e Berna, eles seguiram para casa, aconchegados um nos braços do outro. Bella encostou a sua cabeça no ombro do marido, maravilhada com o seu calor tão familiar e suas mãos fortes a segurando. Ela contava cada minuto que ainda faltava para o marido voltar para casa a cada viagem que ele fazia.

Edward a segurou ainda mais forte e enterrou o nariz no cabelo cheiroso da esposa. Ele sentiu muita falta do cheirinho viciante e da delicadeza da sua Bella nos dias que esteve fora.

Eles sentiam falta um do outro a cada minuto que ficavam separados, e por esta razão, Edward estava preparando mais uma surpresa para a sua esposa em sua próxima viagem.

Ele convidaria Bella para acompanhá-lo e depois de cumprir suas obrigações, eles passariam uma semana de férias, sem crianças, sem preocupações... Uma semana somente deles. O plano já estava formado em sua cabeça e só faltava a sua esposa aceitar para que tudo fosse perfeito.

- Sabe minha pequena... – Edward chamou a atenção de Bella, ao abrir a porta de casa e acender as luzes, iluminando a sala - Durante meu vôo de volta fiquei pensando sobre umas coisas...

- Sobre o que meu amor?

- Sabia que no oceano pacifico existem ilhas lindas, com o mar de águas cristalinas... – pegou Bella pela mão e a trouxe para dentro - Praias quase desertas... Cenários estonteantes... E muito sol?

- Humm... Interessante – Bella murmurou interessada no que o marido tinha a lhe dizer a mais – E então?

- Então, como minha próxima reunião será em Honolulu, pensei em pedir a minha mãe para ficar com as crianças por uns dias, para que possamos curtir um tempinho só nós dois... – falou casualmente, depositando um beijo na cabeça de Bella - Desde que a Anne nasceu não passamos um tempo de qualidade sozinhos... Digamos que seria uma nova lua de mel... A nossa terceira lua de mel.

- E deixar as crianças aqui? – Bella estreitou os olhos – Nós nunca viajamos sem elas...

- Meu amor, eles estarão bem com a avó e com Berna... - sentando-se no sofá e trazendo-a para seu colo, ele continuou seu discurso de convencimento – E tenho certeza que se você ligar para a sua tia ela vem também para ajudar... Além do mais as suas passagens já estão compradas e o hotel para uma semana de muito descanso e amor já está reservado, então você não pode me fazer esta desfeita – lançando um olhar sugestivo, continuou com voz bem sensual – Você vem comigo?

Bella suspirou algumas vezes dividida entre a proposta irresistível do seu marido e a saudade sem fim que sentiria dos filhos, mas Edward tinha razão em dizer que eles precisavam de um tempo só para eles e também ela sabia que seus filhos estariam ótimos sob os cuidados da avó.

- Você é impossível, meu marido lindo e mal intencionado... – ela sorriu feliz com a possibilidade de alguns dias de descanso – Eu vou sim... Vamos ter a nossa terceira lua de mel – afirmou - Vou ver com a sua mãe e a minha tia para organizarmos tudo sobre as crianças...

- Ótimo... Te garanto que vamos passar uns dias divertidos nas ilhas do pacifico – ele sorriu torto – E sabe o que mais podemos fazer nesta viagem a não ser descansar e nos curtir muito?

- O que? – Bella perguntou curiosa

- O que? - prendendo o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos e fixando seus olhos nos dela, ele sussurrou pausadamente - Outro filho...

- Edward! – Bella deu um gritinho chocado com a proposta dele - Nicholas ainda é um bebê e você já está pensando em um terceiro filho?

- Em um terceiro, quarto, quinto... Quero ver essa casa cheia de crianças, minha pequena... – seu sorriso brilhava- Quero realizar seu sonho de ter uma família grande.

- Você está louco Edward? – ela arregalou os olhos – Não, nem pensar! – continuou balançando a cabeça - Por enquanto nos bastam nossos lindos Nicholas e Anne.

- Eu acho que posso te convencer a me dar mais um filhinho... E até quem sabe gêmeos – ele riu, girando seu corpo e jogando Bella no sofá- Só sei que já voltamos da viagem com a nossa preciosidade aqui nesta barriguinha – colocou a mão na barriga de Bella.

- Não! – ela riu, tirando a mão dele de lá – Sem esta de outro filho agora... Dois está de bom tamanho.

- Você vai me negar este pedido? –Edward fez sua melhor carinha pidona – Você sabe que eu também quero uma casa cheinha de crianças.

- Edward, teremos mais filhos sim, mas serão adotados e quando Nicholas estiver maiorzinho, esqueceu que já conversamos sobre isto?

- Por favor Bella... – ele brincou com os cabelos castanhos da esposa - O nosso ultimo filho biológico e depois adotamos mais quantos você quiser... – deu um selinho nos lábios e voltou a olhá-la - Eu gosto desta mistura minha e sua que são o nosso Nick e a nossa Anne.

- Nem pensar... Adorei estar grávida e curtir cada momento das minhas duas gestações, mas para mim basta – ela tentou empurrar Edward, que riu e deu um beijinho na sua testa - E além do mais, existem crianças neste mundo que precisam de um lar e nós iremos atrás delas...

- Bella... Outro bebê aqui – ele voltou a colocar a mão na barriga dela – É o que mais quero...

- Não, Edward Cullen – Bella fez uma cara séria – Nada de mais bebês!

- Minha pequena, por favor... – ele falou dengoso, seus lábios migrando para o pescoço – Só mais um... Preciso da minha esposa grávida e insaciável uma ultima vez.

-Pare de ser bobo... – ela suspirou alto – Você sabe que eu não preciso está grávida para te querer o tempo inteiro, Edward...

- Ahh, mas você fica bem mais interessante grávida e cheia de hormônios e ainda tenho a recompensa de mais um pedacinho meu e seu... – ele retrucou - Só mais um bebe, por favor...

Entrando no clima de brincadeira, mas querendo dar o seu recado, Bella fez uma cara aborrecida.

- Estou falando sério Edward, se você me obrigar a ter outro filho eu te juro que me vingo de você.

- Você está blefando –ele deu de ombros - Eu sei que você me ama e não seria capaz de uma coisa destas...

- Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza, Sr. Cullen – o provocando, levantou-se e começou a andar para o quarto rebolando sensualmente - Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz...

- O que você é capaz? – ele seguiu Bella pelo corredor - Estou com medo Sra. Cullen – pegou-a pela cintura e rindo colou os lábios no ouvido dela – Estou morto de medo do que você pode fazer comigo... – falou sarcástico.

- É bom você ter medo mesmo... – Bella murmurou, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar com a respiração quente do marido em sua orelha - Eu escondo alguns segredos.

- Segredos? – Edward desceu os lábios para o pescoço - Eu adoro desvendar os seus segredos Isabella Cullen... – passou para o ombro - Dos mais simples ao mais complicados – mordiscou o local – Mas eu duvido que exista algo sobre você que eu ainda não saiba... – voltou os lábios para o ouvido -Eu sei tudo sobre você, assim como você sabe tudo sobre mim...

- Se eu fosse você não seria tão confiante... – Bella se virou abruptamente e parou como os lábios próximos aos dele – Edward Cullen...

- Então me dê exemplos do que você é capaz Isabella – ele a desafiou.

- Sou capaz de muitas coisas... – riu baixinho - Eu posso te enlouquecer... Tirar-te o juízo. Posso te deixar de castigo por me desafiar... São muitas as opções... - estreitando os olhos, Bella agarrou a camisa dele e lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz - Você vai pagar para ver meu marido?

- Se eu vou pagar para ver? – com um movimento rápido, pegou Bella no colo e a jogou na cama, fazendo-a rir cada vez mais alto - Pode apostar que sim, minha pequena... – prendeu o corpo macio sob o seu e a olhou nos olhos, como em um desafio – Você pode apostar!

**FIM!**

* * *

**Gostou da fic? Deixa um recadinho pra animar a autora!**

**:)**

**Tem ainda uma parte extra com tudo o que vem toda antes da aposta. Como Charlie, Rosalie e Esme se aliaram para unir o casalzinho e como planejaram tudo, que eu devo postar na semana que vem pois ainda não está toda revisadinha.**


	33. A versão de Charlie Swan e seus aliados

**A VERSÃO DE CHARLIE SWAN DA APOSTA**

**A decisão**

**Charlie Swan**

- Charlie, as notícias que tenho a te dar não são nada boas... – Dr. Meyer, meu médico a muitos anos, me olhou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, enquanto lia os resultados dos meus últimos exames.

- Eu estou doente? – perguntei preocupado pois uma vez ao ano fazia um check-up completo e estes exames nunca apontaram nada de preocupante.

- Está sim... – ele tomou fôlego – Você desenvolveu um problema cardíaco sério e precisará de muitos cuidados daqui para frente.

- Problema cardíaco? - eu o olhei com uma expressão descrente pois estava me sentindo muito bem disposto. A não ser por alguns episódios de tontura, eu poderia dizer que nunca me senti tão bem.

- Problemas cardíacos sim... E pela experiência que tenho, posso te dizer que se você não começar a se cuidar imediatamente, terá pouco tempo de vida.

Notando a expressão de espanto que eu fazia, o médico tentou me tranqüilizar, falando que, se eu seguisse todas as recomendações, dieta e tomasse a minha medicação conforme prescrito o meu tempo de vida seria muito maior.

Com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, sai do consultório médico e fui direto para a minha empresa tentando me acalmar.

- Não quero ser incomodando nesta tarde. –parei em frente à mesa de Jules, minha secretária a muitos anos, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Mas, Sr. Swan... O senhor tem varias reuniões... – ela começou a falar olhando a agenda à sua frente.

- Não importa Jules! – falei mais alto e a secretária tremeu com o meu tom de voz – Desmarque-as e avise a todos que quero ficar sozinho.

Andando rapidamente, entrei em minha sala e depois de bater a porta, me joguei em minha poltrona arrasado com o meu prognóstico.

Nunca pensei em que eu me sentiria assim tão abalado com a possibilidade da minha morte iminente, mas eu ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Eu não podia morrer antes que a minha Bella conseguisse se virar sozinha na vida.

Por mais que as pessoas próximas a mim achassem que eu não amava a minha filha por causa da maneira pouco carinhosa que eu a tratava, eu a amava demais.

Se duvidar, mais do que a mim mesmo... Mais do que eu amei Renée um dia.

E foi por amá-la demais que me tornei uma pessoa fria e distante com a minha bonequinha... O único pedacinho de felicidade que me restou.

Eu sempre me senti o culpado por ter acabado com a minha família, por matar a minha esposa e o meu filho, por tornar a minha sorridente garotinha uma criança infeliz, pois era eu quem dirigia o carro na fatídica noite.

Foi por sentir tanta culpa que me afastei de Bella, me enterrei no trabalho e me tornei a pessoa carrancuda que sou, pois não conseguia lidar com os fantasmas que rondavam a minha cabeça e muito menos com a infelicidade da filha.

Me afastei para o seu próprio bem... Para o meu próprio bem.

Bella sempre foi a minha bonequinha, mas, por mais que eu tentasse ser o mesmo pai amoroso de antes do acidente para ela, não conseguia demonstrar tudo o que eu sentia pela pessoa mais valiosa do meu mundo.

Incapaz de amá-la da maneira que ela merecia, passei a enchê-la de presentes, contratei a melhor governanta para cuidar dela, paguei todos os cursos de artes, línguas e dança que ela quis e anualmente fazia lindas festas de aniversário, como a que eu pretendia para comemorar sua maioridade daqui a um pouco tempo.

Eu tentava suprir materialmente, o que não conseguia emocionalmente.

Eu sempre quis o melhor para a minha filha e me alegrava tê-la por perto, tanto que quando a minha cunhada me propôs cuidar de Bella, logo após a morte de Renée, eu recusei pois achava que o lugar da minha bonequinha era ao meu lado, comigo zelando por ela.

Nestes anos, é claro que me arrependi de muitas coisas que fiz Bella passar, mas tinha consciência de que tudo o que fiz foi pensando em seu bem estar.

Me arrependo, principalmente, por não tê-la apoiado da maneira correta em momentos difíceis de sua vida, apesar de sempre, de maneira bem discreta e quase anônima, ter tomado as minhas providências para manter o seu bem estar, como agora que tenho que achar um modo de deixá-la segura, achar alguém que cuide dela com a minha possível morte.

Sabia que Bella não estaria sozinha na vida, pois ela tinha a irmã da minha esposa para zelar por ela quando eu faltasse, mas eu não queria que ela fosse dependente da tia.

Não que Elizabeth Hale não fosse uma boa pessoa, ela era uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci, mas por causa dos seus cuidados e mimos excessivos não conseguiria fazer de Bella a mulher forte e decidida que eu esperava que ela fosse.

Alem disto, eu tinha certeza que com a minha morte, Elizabeth faria de tudo para juntar a minha Bella com seu filho Jasper, que sempre foi apaixonado pela minha filha, mas nunca correspondido, pois a minha bonequinha só o via como um primo muito querido e nada mais. Ter a minha preciosidade casada e infeliz com Jasper, apenas por influência da família, não era o que eu queria, definitivamente.

Queria deixá-la segura e amparada por alguém que fizesse a minha Bella crescer, desabrochar, ser livre e realizada.

Por alguém que além de fazê-la uma grande mulher, ainda fosse capaz de administrar a minha empresa e fazê-la prosperar.

Queria deixá-la sob responsabilidade de alguém que ela, no mínimo admirasse. Alguém com quem ela quisesse estar.

Enquanto sentado à minha mesa e olhando fixamente uma fotografia da minha Bella, uma importante idéia passou por minha cabeça.

Eu sabia quem tinha todos os requisitos necessários para cuidar da minha filha na minha ausência.

A partir de agora teria eu traçar um plano para juntá-la com a única pessoa que eu tinha certeza que, além de cuidar dos interesses da minha bonequinha na empresa, ainda faria dela uma pessoa muito feliz.

E esta pessoa era o meu sócio Edward Cullen.


	34. Traçando estratégias

**Traçando estratégias**

**Charlie Swan**

Uma das minhas grandes preocupações com a minha linda Isabella é a sua falta de experiência de vida.

Cercada de cuidados, onde tudo o que ela precisava e desejava chegava às suas mãos sem esforços, minha filha pouco sabia da dura realidade da vida.

Apesar de se esconder atrás da sua personalidade forte e um tanto mal humorada, no fundo Bella é apenas uma garota muito tímida e tranquila, que nunca gostou de muita badalação, que sempre teve um grupo muito restrito de amigos e que é muito ligada aos primos, seus grandes companheiros de todas as horas.

Apesar de sempre os olhares masculinos, onde quer que fosse e de ser bastante assediada, Bella só teve oficialmente um namorado, que era filho de um conhecido meu e que durou pouco tempo e depois dele, ninguém parecia bom o bastante e nem atraia a sua atenção, a não ser o meu sócio, o jovem Edward.

Nas festas que eu oferecia para os acionistas da empresa, Bella, sempre escondida pelos cantos, observava Edward com um olhar encantado. Parecia que ela achava o rapaz interessante e eu tive certeza disto, quando, sem querer peguei uma conversa sua com Rosalie depois de uma das festas, onde elas comentavam que meu jovem sócio, apesar de misterioso e muito sério, era muito bonito e Bella, suspirando, comentou que gostaria que ele a notasse.

Edward era definitivamente a pessoa certa para cuidar da minha Bella na minha ausência, pois além de ter chamado a sua atenção como nenhum outro rapaz e de ser um bom executivo e muito responsável com o seu trabalho, ele tinha todos os requisitos para ser um bom marido, pois era muito ligado à família, da qual cuidava com esmero.

Definitivamente decidido que seria Edward o futuro marido de Bella, passei a ultima semana o observando e fazendo algumas pesquisas complementares sobre sua vida, enquanto traçava um elaborado plano para juntá-lo à minha tímida Bella.

Depois de analisar algumas possibilidades e relembrar alguns fatos, cheguei à conclusão que, para que meu plano tivesse chances de sucesso, teria que buscar uma ajuda muito importante, então pegando o telefone disquei o número da única pessoa que poderia me ajudar neste momento.

- Alô? – após poucos toques uma voz hesitante atendeu no outro lado da linha e eu sabia que agora não tinha mais volta.

Meu plano tinha começado para valer!


	35. A ligação

**A ligação**

**Esme Cullen**

- Esme Cullen?

- Sim...

- Sou eu, Charlie Swan, tudo bem com a senhora?

- Sr. Swan? – me espantei com a ligação do sócio do meu filho. – Tudo... Tudo bem comigo... – pausei me perdendo em memórias e pensamentos.

A mais ou menos cinco anos atrás, quando Edward, muito animado, me comunicou que estava fechando negócio para comprar parte da Diamond Mineração, empresa que passava por apuros financeiros e pertencia ao grande empresário Charlie Swan, levei um enorme susto.

O nome do futuro sócio do meu filho não me era estranho e a confirmação de que eu já tinha ouvido falar nele veio quando, pegando minha antiga caderneta, encontrei o cartão de vista de Renée Swan, ou Renée Dwyer, o nome pelo qual eu a conhecia, uma antiga colega de internato e minha melhor amiga na época.

Dos 12 aos 17 anos, estudamos juntas em um colégio interno na Escócia e após a afinidade instantânea que nos uniu, nos tornamos grandes amigas e confidentes, até eu saí do colégio quando engravidei do meu namorado Carlisle e me casei, me mudando para a pequena Winchester e formando a minha família, assim perdendo totalmente o contato com Renée, até que anos depois, em uma das minhas poucas viagens para Londres para visitar Edward, que já morava na capital, encontrei Renée na Oxford Street e após muita conversa relembrando a nossa juventude, ela me contou que tinha se formado em arquitetura, estava casada com o famoso empresário da mineração inglesa Charlie Swan e tinha apenas uma filha, Isabella.

Ainda encontrei Renée algumas vezes, conheci a sua pequena Isabella e apresentei a ela a minha Alice, mas com o tempo voltamos a nos distanciar e nunca mais tinha ouvido falar na família Swan, até quando Edward me contou sobre o seu novo negócio.

Com todas estas lembranças, uma importante idéia se passou por minha cabeça e procurando pelo número da mineradora na lista telefônica, marquei uma reunião com o Sr. Swan, para que tivéssemos uma conversa sobre o meu filho e também pudesse saber notícias sobre a minha amiga.

Depois do emocionante encontro em Londres, onde eu soube do falecimento da minha grande amiga e fiz um grande pedido a Charlie, nós ainda nos falamos por telefone algumas vezes, sempre para trocar informações sobre Edward e seu o seu desenvolvimento na empresa, mas já haviam quase dois anos que eu não nos comunicávamos e ele está me ligando depois de tanto tempo estava me deixando realmente preocupada.

Será que tinha acontecido algo com o meu Edward?

O meu sempre responsável e querido filho.

A pessoa que, desde que o pai morreu, cuidou e zelou de mim e da irmã, muitas vezes abdicando de sua vida e deixando as suas prioridades em segundo plano, por querer o nosso bem estar.

E eu não suportaria se algo de errado acontecesse com o meu filho.

Eu daria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para vê-lo bem e feliz.

Provavelmente notando o meu silêncio, Charlie voltou a falar, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Sra Cullen, a senhora está me ouvindo?

- Sim... Estou ouvindo... Pode falar. – murmurei bem baixinho.

- Teria como a senhora vir a Londres o mais rápido possível?

- Sim... Claro que sim, Sr. Swan... Algo aconteceu com Edward? Com a empresa?

- Não... Não se preocupe. Edward está bem...– ele me tranqüilizou – E também não é algo especificamente com a empresa. Apenas preciso conversar com a senhora sobre um assunto meu, no qual seu filho também está envolvido e por esta razão, preciso que a senhora não demore a vir ao meu encontro.

- Amanhã, por volta do meio dia estarei em Londres, está bom para o senhor? – falei decidida.

- Está ótimo! Espero a senhora ansiosamente. Muito obrigada Sra. Cullen.

Ainda pude ouvir o som de um riso baixo, antes que Charlie Swan desligasse o telefone me deixando temerosa com a urgência do seu assunto.

O que poderia ter Edward e Charlie em comum que não fosse a empresa em que eram sócios?


	36. Aliados

**Aliados**

**POV Narrador**

Naquele começo de manhã ensolarada do final de verão, Charlie Swan estava bebericando um drinque em um salão reservado do seu restaurante preferido enquanto, esperando suas futuras aliadas para o seu plano, pensava em alguns acontecimentos interessantes na sua vida.

A cinco anos, ele havia recebido a ligação intrigante da mãe do seu futuro sócio dizendo que precisava conversar com ele e lhe contar alguns fatos que os unia. Muito curioso, ele logo aceitou se encontrar com a Senhora Cullen e logo que colocou os olhos na senhora de cabelos vermelhos e rosto conhecido, lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com a sua amada Renée pouco antes da sua morte, onde relembrando as suas infâncias e juventudes, ela mencionou que tinha reencontrado a sua melhor amiga da época do colégio e que ela agora era empresária na pequena Winchester onde tinha um próspero negócio.

Então seria a mãe do seu novo sócio a amiga de infância da sua esposa Renée?

Assim que confirmou ser Esme a amiga da sua falecida esposa, através das fotos de juventude que ela trazia consigo, Charlie lhe contou que Renée havia falecido em um grave acidente de carro a anos atrás, deixando-a chocada.

Naquele dia Esme pediu para que Charlie ajudasse Edward a se tornar um homem de bem e não deixasse com que o dinheiro e sucesso lhe subisse a cabeça e Charlie emocionado com o encontro, prometeu fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar a jovem senhora.

Charlie implicava com Edward, porque além de saber que o jovem era muito competente, ele, buscando ajudar Esme, também havia feito o plano de tirar de Edward tudo o que puder, provocando-o e levando-o ao limite... Fazendo-o trabalhar duro e se afastar das festas... Das más companhias.

Naquela época ele ajudou Esme Cullen no que foi possível e agora era a sua vez de pedir ajuda para colocar em prática seu plano para Bella. Após a confirmação de que Esme viria a seu encontro, ele buscou mais reforços para colocar em prática seus planos para a filha e o sócio.

Ele precisava da ajuda de uma pessoa que pudesse amansar Bella. Uma pessoa em quem a sua filha confiasse.

E a pessoa mais indicada é Rosalie Hale, sobrinha da sua falecida esposa e confidente da sua filha.

Logo quando entrou em contato, a jovem se mostrou bastante resistente, não querendo ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e muito menos encontrar com ele, mas quando Charlie lhe disse que o que tinha a conversar era algo bom para Bella, Rosalie aceitou a convocação.

Feliz com a aceitação de Rosalie, Charlie voltou a entrar em contato com Esme Cullen e comunicou a ela que a sobrinha de Renée, também participar da conversa.

Esme ficou ainda curiosa sobre o assunto a ser abordado e fez muitas perguntas a Charlie, mas apenas lhe disse que o que tinha a tratar era algo muito bom para Edward e aproveitando a oportunidade, pediu para que ela trouxesse algumas fotos com Renée para que eles mostrassem a Rose.

A garota precisaria saber que Esme conhecia a sua falecida tia para que Charlie justificasse seu plano para ela.

Ouvindo uma batida fraca na porta do salão reservado, Charlie soube que as suas convidadas haviam chegado e com elas um novo desafio se iniciava...

E desta vez era o mais difícil desafio da sua vida, pois ela tinha a ver com a sua maior preciosidade: A sua filha.

- Rosalie, Esme... – ele sorriu largo, ao ver as duas adentrarem o recinto e então foi ao encontro delas, estendendo a mão para cada uma e as cumprimentando - É um prazer vê-las...

- Fale logo o que o senhor quer tio Charlie, pois o meu tempo é curto – Rose o interrompeu com um bico e cruzou os braços.

- Calma Rosalie... – ele segurou um riso - Eu vou te falar o que quero, mas antes eu gostaria de apresentar formalmente vocês duas. Esme, esta é a jovem Rosalie Hale, filha de Elizabeth, a irmã mais velha da minha esposa... A garota de quem te falei – ele apontou a loirinha que tinha uma carranca no rosto - Rosalie, esta é Esme Cullen, mãe do meu sócio Edward... E alguém que foi uma pessoa muito especial para a sua tia Renée.

- Especial para a minha tia?– Rose cumprimentou a sorridente senhora - Eu não estou entendendo...

- Sim ela era especial para Renée... – Charlie falou suave - Por favor Senhora Cullen, mostre a Rosalie as fotos que eu pedi a senhora.

- Veja isto Rosalie... – mesmo que ainda meio desconfiada das intenções de Charlie, mas emocionada por ver a moça tão parecida com a mãe, Esme mostrou uma das foto dela com Renée - Eu era amiga de infância da sua tia... Eu conheci a sua mãe a algum tempo atrás e você é muito parecida com ela quando jovem...

- É a tia Renée mesmo... – Rose falou analisando a fotografia com curiosidade e depois de um momento, virou-se para Charlie - Como vocês dois se conheceram? Foi por esta razão que Edward se tornou seu sócio?

- Não esta não foi a razão de Edward se tornar meu sócio, mas digamos que esta descoberta foi muito boa... – Charlie sorriu e pôs-se a falar de como e quando ele e Esme Cullen se conheceram.

Com a ajuda da simpática senhora, Charlie contou a Rosalie sobre a amizade de infância de Renée e Esme, como elas se reencontraram anos depois e como Esme foi pedir ajuda a Charlie quando soube que ele era o novo sócio do filho, no final alertando que nem Edward e muito menos Bella sabiam desta proximidade entre suas famílias.

Rose estava boquiaberta com as revelações, pois por esta proximidade entre Charlie e a mãe de Edward Cullen ela não esperava.

- E o que o senhor quer de mim? Por que vocês estão me contando isto tudo? Por que me apresentar a Dona Esme?

- Estou apresentando vocês por que o assunto que tenho a tratar é sobre Bella e Edward... Bill Moore, meu advogado, veio me falar sobre meu testamento e ao pensar sobre este assunto, tive medo de que Bella ficasse desamparada com a minha falta...Eu tenho muito medo do futuro de Bella sem a minha presença...

- Não estou entendendo aonde o senhor quer chegar com isto tudo... – Rose balançou a cabeça, bastante confusa com o rumo da conversa - Seu testamento, Bella, Edward Cullen? Eu não sei como todos estes assuntos podem ter uma relação... E além do mais, que eu sabia, o senhor odeia Edward Cullen e não esconde isto de ninguém.

- Eu não o odeio Rose – Charlie revirou os olhos, buscando ser paciente com a desconfiada moça - Apenas gosto de fazer as pessoas chegarem ao seu limite, darem o melhor de si em seu trabalho... Edward Cullen é muito competente, mas ainda é muito imaturo em alguns assuntos da sua vida empresarial, mas por hora, isto não vem ao caso... Hoje eu quero falar sobre a ideia que tive de juntar Bella e Edward... Fazer com que eles tentem um namoro e para que esta minha ideia possa ser colocada em prática eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês duas.

- E porque fazer isto Senhor Swan? – Esme se manifestou depois de um tempo calada, achando aquela conversa toda muito estranha – Se o senhor quer um namorado para Isabella, por que o meu filho foi escolhido?

- Por que Edward foi o escolhido? – ele estreitou os olhos – Edward foi escolhido por ele ser um bom rapaz, responsável e um executivo talentoso, além do mais importante... – fez uma pausa e olhou as expressões atônitas das duas mulheres à sua frente – Como bom observador que sou, tenho certeza de que Bella tem um grande interesse em meu sócio... Bella está sempre observando Edward pelos cantos em todos os eventos da empresa...

Rose tinha que concordar com a admiração que Bella tinha por Edward, apesar dela não admitir isto. Era um fato incontestável que sua prima suspirava feliz toda vez que encontrava com o rapaz nas festas promovidas pelo pai.

Ela tem plena consciência que a prima ficaria feliz se o enigmático rapaz de olhos verdes a cortejasse... Se ele viesse a pedi-la em namoro.

- E o que o senhor pretende fazer para juntá-los? – Rose continuou, um pouco menos resistente a ouvir a ideia do tio.

- Eu também já estou muito cansado desta vida agitada que levo na presidência do conselho da mineradora e como a algum tempo penso em me afastar e aproveitar mais a minha vida e cuidar da minha saúde, andei pensando em substitutos para mim e o nome mais correto para este desafio é o Edward. – Charlie falou sério - Eu tenho certeza de que Edward é a única pessoa capaz de me substituir à altura... Ele é o único naquele conselho que ama a empresa tanto quanto eu e também é o único capaz de geri-la da mesma maneira que eu a geri. – ele pausou e analisou as duas mulheres - Então como sei que ele vai precisar de um incentivo para conhecer Bella, já que ele por motivos óbvios não gosta de mim, estou pensando em propor a ele que se ele conquistar a minha Bella eu passo a presidência do conselho para ele e vou curtir merecidas férias... Simples assim.

- Um acordo com ele? – Esme perguntou, chocada com os planos de Charlie.

- Tipo um acordo, mas nada oficial... – ele falou casualmente, dando de ombros - Apenas vou fazer uma proposta, que ele pode aceitar, ou não... Eu ficarei à frente de tudo, já que tenho um plano mais ou menos formado... Vou desafiar Edward a comparecer a festa de aniversário da minha filha... – abriu um sorriso – E a única coisa que preciso de vocês é apoio para convencê-los a tentarem ficar juntos... Se não der certo, apenas me conformarei e seguirei a minha vida, mas se eles se entenderem será ótimo!

– Mas por que isto tudo? – Esme voltou a falar - Por que Isabella não pode escolher o namorado dela?

- Minha filha teve alguns problemas com namorados no passado e acho que para que ela volte a se envolver com alguém será preciso uma ajuda, não é Rosalie? – provocou a loirinha.

- Eu sei que Bella precisa de ajuda, mas acho que isto não vai dar certo... Juntar duas pessoas que mal se conhecem, forçar um namoro... – ela fez uma careta – E eu não sei se Bella gosta dele... – blefou.

Rose estava ainda mais desconfiada das intenções do tio. Ela sabe do histórico dele e ser bondoso não faz parte dele, definitivamente.

- Ela gosta sim, Rose... – Charlie sorriu - Coração de pai não se engana...

- Pai... – Rose fez uma cara sarcástica – O senhor é pai de Bella só no papel... Por que pai de verdade é aquele que cuida, ama... E o senhor não faz nada disto.

- Rosalie, eu sei que você, sua mãe e principalmente seu irmão acham que eu não amo a minha filha, mas eu amo Bella demais.

Charlie se permitiu deixar de ser apenas o frio empresário e ser por aquele momento o pai que sofria por não conseguir demonstrar a filha tudo o que ele desejava.

- Ama e negligencia-a... Não lhe dá atenção!

- Eu tive os meus motivos para me manter distante emocionalmente da minha filha... – Charlie suspirou, abalado com as lembranças da sua esposa amada que lhe vieram a mente - Quando a sua tia morreu você era muito pequena e não lembra muita coisa, mas eu a amava demais, assim como a Bella e a sua morte destruiu a minha família feliz... Eu hoje tenho consciência de que não soube lidar com esta realidade e com isto, prejudiquei muito a minha filha – abriu seu coração, falando uma das suas piores verdades - Me dê um voto de confiança e me ajude a tornar a minha menina mais feliz... Nós já erramos muito com Bella naquela questão de James Summer...

- Eu sei que errei uma vez e não quero repetir este erro... – irritada por aquele assunto ser levantado, Rose o interrompeu - Eu tenho consciência de que causei um dano muito grande à Bella e pode ter certeza que sofro com isto até hoje.

Rose ainda se sentia muito culpada por ter ajudado na fuga de Bella quando aconteceu toda a confusão com James Summer e este era um assunto que sempre a incomodava.

- Por esta razão que eu estou te pedindo humildemente que você me ajude Rosalie... – Charlie se aproximou, voltando a falar - Eu sei que você se sente culpada por ter acobertado Bella naquele incidente com James, assim como eu me sinto por não tê-la protegido e também sei que você tem medo de que Bella se machuque outra vez, mas eu estou te dando a minha palavra que nada de mal acontecerá a ela... Edward não fará nada contra Bella... Apenas tente dar a sua prima uma chance de ser mais feliz. Eu tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz quando Edward demonstrar interesse por ela...

- O senhor está para morrer Tio Charlie? – Rose arregalou os olhos – É isto! O senhor quer tipo um tutor para Bella?

- Não Rosalie... Que eu saiba, não estou para morrer e muito menos quero um tutor para a minha menina... Eu quero tentar dar uma chance de Bella ser feliz e acho que um namoro com Edward a fará feliz.

Rose o olhou confusa, não entendendo em que ponto Charlie queria chegar com este discurso todo e tentando ajudar, Esme se manifestou, aproximando-se da garota pegando as mãos frias entre as suas.

- Rosalie, eu também prometo a você que Edward não fará nada de mal a menina Isabella. – ela falou firme - Apesar de eu conhecer muito bem meu filho para te garantir que isto não será necessário, você tem a minha palavra que eu irei intervir se ele tentar algo contra Isabella... – Esme sorriu - E tem mais uma coisa... Eu gostava da sua tia como se fosse uma irmã, então nunca vou querer o mal da filha dela. Confie em mim Rosalie.

A sua escolha em ajudá-lo no que fosse possível já estava feita e ela confiava em Charlie.

Apesar de achar Charlie Swan muito frio, Esme tinha consciência de que ele é um ótimo empresário e que Edward estava se tornando mais responsável e um homem melhor desde que começou a trabalha na Diamond Mineração.

Esme estava concordando com esta ideia, aparentemente maluca, que o sócio do seu filho tinha lhe apresentado porque ela se sentia na obrigação de retribuir a ajuda recebida quando ela precisou e também ela gostaria de ver seu Edward menos focado no trabalho, deixando as más amizades de lado e formando uma família, com uma esposa que cuidasse dele.

Fazer com que Edward se aproximasse de Isabella, definitivamente, parecia uma boa alternativa para que ele deixasse o trabalho um pouco de lado e pudesse se preocupar um pouco mais a sua vida pessoal, casando-se, quem sabe, com a filha da sua melhor amiga.

Era uma aposta perigosa esta a que ela estava fazendo? Sim, era muito perigosa e caso não desse certo, o seu querido filho e a frágil Isabella poderiam sair machucados, mas ela tinha que tentar de tudo para deixar seu filho mais feliz.

- Então, vocês concordam em me ajudar? – Charlie perguntou sorrindo, pois tinha certeza da ajuda de pelo menos Esme Cullen.

- Por mim tudo certo... – Esme deu a sua resposta - Se for apenas esta tentativa de juntá-los que o senhor está falando, eu concordo em ajudar sim.

- Se você quiser, pode tomar um tempo para pensar Rosalie... – Charlie encarou Rose, que tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto – Não tenha pressa em me responder...

- Pense com carinho, Rose... - Esme se aproximou e fez um carinho no cabelo da garota - Se for da vontade de Deus, eles vão ficar juntos, senão cada um segue a sua vida e nós esquecemos este assunto.

Ficando calada por um momento, Rose pensou em tudo o que lhe foi dito e acabou por concordar em ajudar.

Além da culpa que carregava por ter sido uma das responsáveis pelo momento de maior desilusão da prima, ela se decidiu pela ajuda por que Esme estava lhe garantindo que Edward não fará mal a sua prima.

Para Bella será muito bom ter alguém que lhe dê a chance de crescer, de se tornar adulta e menos mimada. Alguém que controle um pouco mais seu mau gênio, uma vez que ela tem consciência de que ela, a mãe e o irmão por mimarem Bella demais devido a sua situação de órfã, contribuíram para que a menina fosse muito geniosa e até um pouco mal educada.

Bella precisava viver uma nova experiência, ela precisava amar outra vez e nada melhor do que tentar fazer com que ela desse uma chance a uma pessoa paciente e disposta a conquistá-la como seria o caso de Edward.

Rose via a rebeldia de Bella com todos os que tentam se aproximar dela, pois ela ficou muito resistente a qualquer aproximação depois do que lhe aconteceu com o primeiro namorado e apesar dos conselhos que ela dava a prima para que tentasse mais uma vez gostar de alguém, ter um novo namorado, Bella não se dava ao direito de conhecer ninguém.

- Se vocês me garantem que a Bella não irá sofrer, eu também aceito ajudar – Rose finalmente respondeu em um impulso corajoso – Mas estejam sabendo de que eu vou monitorar cada passo de Edward Cullen e que se a minha prima não estiver bem ou se eu achar que o plano está pesado demais para ela, eu paro na mesma hora e conto tudo! – deu um olhar ameaçador ao tio - Faço isto porque sei que esta é uma boa chance de fazê-la se abrir para a vida...

- Ótimo então... – Charlie sorriu satisfeito por tudo estar correndo da maneira esperada – Contando com a valiosa ajuda de vocês, já posso partir para a execução do meu plano.

OOOO

Charlie Swan começou seu plano, propondo tanto um acordo, como uma aposta ao sócio e a partir do momento que Edward, se sentindo desafiado por ele, aceitou a missão de conquistar o coração de Isabella, ele passou a monitorar todos os passos do sócio, buscando se certificar de que o planejado estava correndo dentro das suas expectativas.

Ele tentava se manter neutro quanto às investidas do sócio em sua filha, mas nãos podia se conter ao ver os sorrisos felizes de Bella ao ser cortejada por Edward e também ao notar todo o esforço que o rapaz fazia para conquistá-la.

No fundo do seu coração, ele tinha certeza que aquele casal daria muito certo e que a sua filha seria feliz com Edward Cullen.

Já Rosalie Hale, assim que saiu daquela reunião passou a fazer pesquisas sobre a família Cullen e acabou por descobrir, remexendo em alguns pertences antigos da tia, que Esme Cullen falava a verdade. Ela tinha sido uma das melhores amigas da sua tia na infância e começo da adolescência, tendo frequentado a casa dos seus avós e conhecido realmente a sua mãe.

Sendo assim, Rose se sentia mais segura quanto à ajuda que tinha oferecido ao seu tio, tanto que depois do plano iniciado, na festa de aniversário de Bella, ela começou a fazer tudo o que fosse possível para que Bella aceitasse Edward, falando palavras positivas sobre ele e notando o quanto a prima parecia feliz com a aproximação do rapaz, apesar te tentar esconder isto todo o tempo.

Rose também passou a observar Edward e a notar todas as suas ações todo o tempo, chegando à conclusão que ele parecia inofensivo, como Esme havia lhe dito.

Esme Cullen monitorava toda a situação à distancia, mantendo contato quase que diário com Rose a fim de trocar informações sobre a evolução do plano, já que Edward ainda não tinha contado a ela sobre a sua nova conquista, apesar de parecer bem mais feliz e falante nas ultimas ligações.

Ela não tinha muito como ajudar, sem levantar a desconfiança do seu filho.

O tempo corria aparentemente tranquilo e estava dando tudo muito certo, mas o desmaio de Charlie na empresa, o seu internamento e a confirmação que a sua vida estava por um fio, o fez pensar em novas possibilidades.

Já que ele não teria muito tempo de vida, seria preciso maiores garantias do casamento de Bella e Edward, então com este pensamento em mente, assim que ele retornou à empresa após o seu internamento, Charlie chamou Bill Moore para que ele redigisse algo que não deixasse outra opção para Edward e Bella a não ser o casamento deles.

Moore pediu alguns dias para pensar e então sugeriu que Charlie colocasse uma clausula em seu testamento condicionando tanto a herança de Bella quanto a compra da sua parte das ações por Edward a um casamento por um tempo pré-estabelecido, assim como fizesse dois novos documentos falando sobre a presidência da empresa e também um outro, que ficaria apenas em sua posse, que livraria Bella e Edward do casamento, caso algo não corresse bem para o casal.

Sentindo-se muito debilitado, Charlie escreveu uma carta para a filha e o sócio explicando suas razões para aquela atitude desesperada e pediu a Moore para entregá-la ao casal no momento em que ele achasse oportuno que eles soubessem dos seus planos.

Ele também fez Moore prometer que não deixaria a sua Bella desamparada e que sempre estaria cuidando dos interesses dela.

Isto era o máximo que ele poderia fazer por sua preciosa filha, na sua falta.

Com os documentos já em mãos e na presença do seu grande amigo e advogado, Charlie convocou Esme e Rose para uma nova reunião, contando sobre a sua real situação, a certeza de que tem apenas poucas semanas de vida e sobre seus novos planos e documentos redigidos.

- Isto eu não irei aceitar de jeito nenhum! – Rose esbravejou, levantando da cadeira – Eu não vou fazer isto com a minha prima!

- Rose, vamos ler direito o conteúdo dos documentos... Vamos pensar com calma antes de tomarmos alguma decisão...

Esme tentou acalmar a menina. Apesar de estar achando o novo plano traçado por Charlie Swan muito pesado, resolver agir com sensatez e ler o que estava escrito antes do seu veredicto final.

- Mas dona Esme, eu acho que isto já está demais. Obrigá-los a casar? – a loirinha balançou a cabeça – Não! Isto eu não aceito! E eu vou sair daqui e contar tudo a Bella... Ela precisa saber de tudo!

- Rose, ouça o que o Senhor Swan tem a dizer ... – Esme falou suave, pegando o braço da garota e fazendo com que ela se sentasse outra vez.

- Rosalie, confie em mim pelo menos esta vez... Eu te garanto e acima de tudo, está documentado, que vocês duas e Bill estão autorizados a livrá-los do testamento caso eles não se entendam – Charlie deu um sorrisinho, vendo um futuro feliz delineado para a sua filha – Apesar de que eu acho que não vai ser o caso... Eu vejo os sorrisos no rosto da minha filha desde que Edward começou a cortejá-la e acho que vai dar certo a tentativa de conquista do Cullen e que nada disto que está escrito no testamento será preciso... Eu tenho certeza que eles vão se entender antes.

- Acho que o plano dele vem surtindo efeito sim... – Esme se manifestou, perdida em pensamentos - Edward estava bem mais animado em suas ultimas ligações para mim e também não fala mais das más companhias que andava e nem nas festas que ela costumava ir... Eu conheço bem o meu filho para afirmar que algo está mudando em sua vida.

- É... Também tenho que concordar que Bella está bem menos resistente... Ela parece gostar da presença de Edward junto a ela, apesar de não admitir – Rose se virou para a simpática senhora que já confiava plenamente depois deste tempo de conversa e lançou um olhar aflito - Dona Esme, o que a senhora acha sobre tudo isto?

- Fique tranquila Rose, já que poderemos intervir se for necessário, não vejo motivos para não apoiar o Senhor Swan mais uma vez... – Ela falou, segurando a mão da garota entre as suas, transmitindo toda a confiança e paz que a garota precisava. - Tenho certeza que tudo dará certo para meu Edward e a doce Isabella.

- Eu confio, Dona Esme... Na senhora eu confio. –Rose apertou as mãos entre as suas com firmeza – E espero que desta vez corra tudo bem para a minha prima e que ela consiga a vida feliz que ela merece.

- Vai correr sim Rose, tenho certeza que eles dois finalmente encontrarão a felicidade juntos – Esme profetizou, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

E foi assim, os três uniram forças para unir a rebelde Isabella Swan ao solitário Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Pronto! Agora acabou de vez!**

**Quem gostou deixa um oi!**


End file.
